Bairim
by Abby and Jes
Summary: La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius - Cette histoire est la suite de "A doua șansă". COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture - 29 Chapitres.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note Abby** **et Jes** : Kikou tout le monde ! Nous revoici avec la suite. Désolées pour l'attente, mais nous avons été prises par nos romans et aussi par les études. Mais nous revoici et nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira. Nous sommes impatientes de lire vos reviews !

* * *

**Merci à** espe29, Athi, Westyversionfrench, lilywen, Haley Black, holybleu, dobbymcl, Ewilan16, Les Dodos sont nos amis, Edhil Morgul, Iason, bibi, holybleu, Dalou28, honey1607, Guest, Imaniis, AleaElmira, laetitia, haty74, Malh, Poetry-Baby **pour leur review reçue sur « A doua șansă » depuis la dernière update.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Lucius**

J'attendais dans le bureau de Geoffroy, pestant intérieurement depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il me faisait attendre depuis au moins le double, alors que c'était lui qui m'avait demandé si l'on pouvait se voir. Pour se parler d'un truc, avait-il dit. Je secouai la tête doucement, toujours aussi étonné de l'absence totale d'éloquence chez les gardiens. Enfin, Charlie était éloquent parfois, dans certaines situations bien précises.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que j'étais revenu d'Azkaban et tout allait étonnamment bien entre nous ; mises à part nos taquineries et chamailleries habituelles, bien sûr, mais rien de méchant. Et mes cauchemars avaient enfin cessé près de trois mois plus tôt. Certes, il m'arrivait toujours de rêver de Charlie se faisant manger par Émeraude ou me quittant et je faisais également quelques cauchemars à propos de mon père ou de Draco, mais là non plus, rien de très alarmant. Surtout qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins fréquents. Ce qui faisait que je passais de bien meilleures nuits, particulièrement en étant auprès de Charlie, ou plus exactement, collé contre lui.

Je laissai un sourire étirer mes lèvres, repensant à cette nuit et à... Je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment. Geoffroy s'assit à son bureau, en face de moi, et m'observa pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures avant de finalement soupirer :

— J'ai remarqué que la construction allait bientôt se finir.

— Elle est terminée, répliquai-je immédiatement. Il ne reste que la décoration et je ne m'en mêle pas, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit.

Les travaux s'étaient en effet terminés, contre toute attente, quelques jours plus tôt. Le chantier qui m'avait paru interminable quand j'étais arrivé s'était finalement bouclé en moins de quatre ans, avec des hauts et des bas.

Beaucoup de bas.

Et même si j'en avais été soulagé, et que je l'étais encore, cela voulait également dire que je n'avais plus qu'à faire le ménage, et ranger.

Et aider Carlos en cuisine.

Ne faire que cela était juste...j'avais bien failli rendre Charlie fou la veille et cela ne faisait que trois jours que je ne faisais que cela. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il finisse par me tuer si je ne me trouvais pas rapidement une autre occupation. Parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un elfe de maison.

Et cela ne me plaisait vraiment pas, du tout.

— Très bonne nouvelle. Je me chargerai donc de ce détail. Mais ôte-moi d'un doute, ces derniers mois, j'ai remarqué ton intérêt pour la réserve. Est-ce par inquiétude pour Charlie ?

Hm. Je le regardai attentivement et essayai de déceler le piège dans cette question. Si je répondais que oui, qu'allait-il dire ? Et si je disais non ?

— Pourquoi ? soufflai-je finalement.

Il sourit et répondit :

— Évite de jouer avec moi à ce jeu et réponds franchement.

— Et bien, je m'inquiète pour Charlie, oui.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait que je trainais autour de cette foutue barrière, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Je retins le sourire qui tentait de déformer mes lèvres, bien conscient que cela me ferait perdre toute crédibilité. Et aussi qu'il me frapperait probablement en pensant que je me moquais de lui.

— Très bien, fit-il légèrement déçu. Tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens pas, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et levai les yeux au ciel. Tous des comédiens ces gardiens. A tel point que je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient choisis les Dragons plutôt que le théâtre.

— C'est quoi le problème ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je sois autour de la barrière, soupirai-je, je ne le ferai plus si cela te gêne tant que cela.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cette scène m'étant étonnamment familière. Hm, probablement parce que c'était au moins la quatrième fois en six mois que je lui disais cela. Inutile de préciser qu'à aucun moment j'avais réellement arrêté d'aller me coller contre cette barrière. Alors oui, bien sûr, je m'inquiétais pour Charlie, énormément. Tellement que cette idée de devenir gardien pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans mon esprit.

Mais il y avait également une autre raison, bien moins avouable celle-ci. Je voulais voir un Dragon. Pire, je voulais voir Émeraude. Et les autres aussi, bien sûr, mais quand Charlie et moi parlions, ce qui arrivait étonnamment souvent, il me parlait la plupart du temps d'à quel point c'était super de vivre cela avec eux, de pouvoir toucher et parler avec Émeraude et cætera, et cætera.

Ce faisant, j'étais devenu curieux, très.

Trop.

— Tu dois t'en douter, mais tu n'auras pas autant de choses à faire ici. Et j'avais cru comprendre que la réserve t'intéressait pour d'autres raisons que Charlie. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, mais ta peine se finissant bientôt, vu que tu ne feras que cinq ans, je me demandais si devenir mon apprenti gardien te plairait.

Je l'observai attentivement et réfléchis sérieusement à sa proposition. Envisager de devenir gardien et le devenir réellement étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Je mis de côté le fait que Geoffroy était encore plus observateur que je le pensais et me concentrai sur ce que je voulais.

Devenir gardien me permettrait de m'occuper avec quelque chose d'intéressant, ou du moins toujours plus que le ménage, mais également d'être plus proche de Charlie, physiquement et émotionnellement, puisque je pourrais ainsi vivre sa passion avec lui pleinement. Sauf que c'était sa passion justement, et je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans son monde, surtout si c'était pour l'effrayer.

— Tu veux ma réponse pour quand ? lui demandai-je après quelques minutes de réflexion.

— Il n'y a pas de délais. Mais si ta réponse est oui, attends-toi à beaucoup de lecture et d'adrénaline. Et si c'est non, tu prendras sûrement la place petit à petit de Carlos aux fourneaux, ainsi que le ménage.

— Hm. Je dois seulement voir cela avec Charlie.

— Ne t'attends pas à être avec lui à l'intérieur. Ce ne sera pas le cas dans les premiers temps, si c'est ça qui te motive. Pense bien à ça.

— Oui, oui, répondis-je laconiquement. Je peux y aller ?

— Oui. Garde ça pour toi.

— En dehors de Charlie, tu veux dire.

— Oui, bien entendu. Allez, sors d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis !

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et sortis, profitant du soleil quelques instants avant de gagner la tente principale pour me rendre en cuisine. Je soupirai en m'occupant des légumes puis nettoyai la pièce plus ou moins correctement. Geoffroy avait dû avoir peur que je ne m'ennuie parce qu'il s'était débrouillé pour remplir mon emploi du temps, même si cela signifiait que je devais refaire la même chose deux fois en deux jours. En y repensant, il avait probablement fait cela pour m'inciter à dire oui. Parce qu'il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne me l'aurait pas proposé s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu.

Je ressortis et observai la barrière pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant en voir sortir Charlie. Je voulais vraiment lui parler. Même si m'occuper des Dragons ne me faisait pas particulièrement rêver, probablement à cause de la possibilité de me faire dévorer ou brûler vif, j'avais envie d'essayer. Et plus vite je lui en parlerais, plus vite je pourrais commencer. Et arrêter le ménage quelque peu.

Enfin... s'il était d'accord.

Je me pinçai les lèvres et retournai à l'intérieur, regagnant la cuisine en entendant du bruit à l'intérieur. Je vis Carlos en train de commencer à cuisiner et l'observai. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ou même pendant encore un an supplémentaire. Et puis, si finalement Charlie refusait et que je finissais ma peine dans un an, que pourrais-je faire ensuite ? Je n'avais jamais travaillé, à part ici pour le ménage et les travaux mais il était hors de question que je fasse de cela mon métier. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire. J'y réfléchis un instant et soupirai en réalisant que ce qui m'intéressait le plus était encore les Dragons. Carlos dût m'entendre, ou en avoir assez de me voir planté là, car il dit :

— Ne reste pas là à me regarder. Fait quelque chose. Tiens, coupe la viande en morceaux, comme moi.

Je lui lançai un regard ennuyé mais m'exécutai néanmoins. Salazar, il fallait que je fasse autre chose, même si Charlie refusait pour les Dragons, je devrais bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose à proposer. Une fois que nous eûmes terminé, il mit le tout à cuire et je commençai à tapoter mes doigts contre le plan de travail.

Une fois que Geoffroy aurait tout vérifié au niveau du bâtiment, il allait falloir tout transporter des tentes jusque là-bas. Il avait été aménagé de telle façon que l'on aurait une salle à manger donnant sur la cuisine et un grand salon dans la pièce d'à côté. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y allait également y avoir la chambre et le bureau de Geoffroy ainsi que deux autres chambres, une salle de bains et deux toilettes. Toutes les chambres étaient doubles et munies de lits une ou deux places. Ainsi, ceux qui étaient en couple pouvaient être tranquilles et confortablement installés et les autres n'avaient plus qu'à cohabiter qu'avec une seule personne. Nous avions, enfin surtout moi, également prévu assez de place pour une bibliothèque qui occuperait une partie des deux étages, un escalier en colimaçon reliant les deux parties.

A l'étage se trouvaient cinq autres chambres ainsi que trois toilettes et deux salles de bains. Ces dernières étaient toutes pourvues d'une baignoire et d'une douche mais aussi d'un petit meuble et d'un lavabo avec un miroir. Et il y avait finalement l'infirmerie qui se situait juste à côté de la partie supérieure de la bibliothèque.

Enfin, il y allait avoir, une fois que nous aurions fini d'emménager.

Les tentes allaient ensuite être démontées et la cabane en bois de Geoffroy allait être déplacée à une vingtaine de mètres à côté du bâtiment, afin d'y stocker la nourriture et les autres éléments en relation avec les Dragons.

Je secouai la tête en réalisant que j'étais resté perdu dans mes pensées assez longtemps pour qu'une odeur appétissante s'échappe de la marmite préparée par Carlos et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de Charlie dans la pièce d'à côté. Je gagnai la tente principale et m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

— On pourrait discuter ? Avant ou après le déjeuner.

— Si ce n'est pas trop long, on peut le faire maintenant. Mais avant toute chose, n'ai-je pas droit à un baiser ?

— Et bien, je suppose que ça peut être rapide, soufflai-je après l'avoir embrassé. Pouvons-nous aller dans notre tente ?

Geoffroy voulait que je garde cela pour moi et en parler dans la tente principale près des autres gardiens serait tout sauf discret. Il sourit et agrippa mes fesses avant de souffler :

— Très très rapide même...

Je retins un gémissement et claquai ma langue contre mon palais avant de rétorquer :

— Allumeur. On peut aller discuter s'il te plait ? C'est... important, en quelques sortes.

— Oh. Okay, allons-y, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il se leva et je le suivis en dehors de la tente.

Nous rejoignîmes la nôtre en silence et je préférai rester debout alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

— Geoffroy m'a fait une proposition, dis-je ensuite sans tourner autour du pot, et je voudrais avoir ton avis.

— Quoi ? Et tu me le dis comme ça ! Oh bordel, le fils de pute.

Il se releva, en colère.

— Ah, fis-je en cachant ma déception. Je ne pensais pas que cela t'énerverait à ce point.

Visiblement, Geoffroy lui avait déjà parlé de ce qu'il m'avait proposé. Et vu sa réaction, j'en déduisis que Charlie lui avait interdit de m'en parler mais que Geoffroy avait préféré ignorer sa demande.

Après tout, les Dragons étaient sa passion, il ne me voulait probablement pas là-dedans également. Je pouvais vivre avec ça. J'allais juste devoir trouver une autre occupation. Enfin, Geoffroy aurait quand même pu me dire que Charlie était à ce point contre l'idée, à moins qu'il n'espère justement que je puisse lui faire changer d'avis.

— Je vais refuser, ajoutai-je au bout de quelques secondes. C'était une idée stupide de toute façon.

Il me regarda, surpris.

— Tu... tu pensais... accepter ? Tu te fous de moi, hein ?! Et tous tes discours sur la putain de fidélité ? Oh mais attends, fit-il en me pointant du doigt, si ce n'est que ça, je vais aller baiser un mec ou deux. Tant que je te le dis, pas de soucis.

J'attrapai son poignet, surpris et énervé, et rétorquai :

— De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la fidélité ? Et si tu vas baiser un mec ou deux comme tu dis, je me casse.

Bien sûr, cela entrainerait mon renvoi à Azkaban mais je trouverais bien une solution à ce problème entre-temps. Par Salazar, il n'y avait pas de problème pour l'instant. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là, de toute façon ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

— Je vais me calmer, parce qu'aller casser la gueule de Geoffroy ne m'aidera en rien. Mais pour répondre à ta stupide question, je suis en colère que tu ais pu penser accepter "sa proposition", termina-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

— Bon d'accord, Geoffroy m'a parlé de son idée de faire de moi un gardien et très bien, tu es contre. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour vouloir aller lui casser la gueule.

Je grimaçai à cette dernière expression, décidément, le vocabulaire de Charlie n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Et le pire était probablement que non seulement je m'y étais habitué, mais je commençais à parler comme lui de plus en plus facilement.

— Et je vais refuser je t'ai dit, c'est bon. La prochaine fois je ne dirais rien du tout, cela nous évitera une déception mutuelle.

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

— Merlin, j'ai tout compris de travers. Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de proposition. Mais... et bien, si l'aventure te tente, c'est à toi de décider. Je ne serai jamais contre ce que tu décides de faire, sauf bien sûr si tu veux tuer des gens.

Je fronçai les sourcils et reculai de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, puis soufflai :

— Si tu ne pensais pas à ce genre de proposition, de quoi croyais-tu que j'étais en train de te parler ?

Il rit et répondit, tout en allant s'asseoir sur le lit :

— Du genre à écarter les jambes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était complètement idiot.

Je me figeai quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il me disait, puis soufflai :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, que tu aies envisagé que Geoffroy puisse me faire une telle proposition, ou que tu aies cru que je pourrais accepter si tel était le cas.

Par Salazar, où était-il allé chercher une idée pareille ? Enfin, au moins, il semblait conscient que c'était totalement stupide.

— Le pire, je pense, c'est que je te t'ai cru capable de ça. Et puis Geoffroy ? Ce mec est amoureux des Dragons encore plus que moi !

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et soufflai :

— Mes beaux discours sur la fidélité comme tu dis, ils ne sont pas que cela, Charlie. Je pense ce que je te dis.

— Je sais, enfin, je le savais au fond de moi mais... Je suis un con, c'tout. Et en ce qui concerne le fait d'avoir la possibilité d'être gardien ? Ça te tente vraiment ?

— Et bien, cela m'occuperait.

Je pouvais dire à Geoffroy que je voulais garder un œil sur Charlie, mais je n'étais pas certain que ce dernier apprécierait beaucoup. Et j'avais déjà été beaucoup trop fleur bleue au cours des derniers mois pour me permettre de lui avouer que je voulais me rapprocher des Dragons principalement pour me rapprocher de lui.

— Le souci, c'est que pour faire ça, tu dois vraiment le vouloir.

— Je le veux.

J'eus un sourire en réalisant que j'avais utilisé la formule d'usage pour les moldus et secouai la tête, j'avais vraiment de drôles de pensées.

— Alors n'hésite pas et accepte. Mais je te préviens, Émeraude est à moi !

Il rit et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je l'embrassai en retour avant de dévier vers son cou que je mordillai et léchai, inspirant son odeur.

— Hm, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, soupirai-je en frottant mon nez contre sa gorge, je tâcherais de ne pas me faire tuer, ce sera déjà bien.

Je le poussai en arrière et il s'allongea sur le dos alors que je le surplombai. Mon regard se fixa sur sa peau quelque peu marquée par mes baisers et mes coups de dents, sentant mon membre durcir dans mon pantalon alors que mes mains exploraient son corps. Je posai mes dents contre la peau de son cou et le mordis doucement tout en défaisant son pantalon. Je voulais le marquer réellement, quelque chose qui dirait qu'il n'était qu'à moi et qui serait immanquable. Hm, sauf que les probabilités pour que Charlie soit d'accord étaient proches de zéro. Je lui retirai son pantalon de cuir et pris immédiatement son sexe en main, désirant l'amener au plaisir rapidement.

— J'adore discuter... avec toi.

Je souris et allai rapidement poser mes lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion et le désir que j'avais pour lui. Même après autant de mois, je le voulais toujours autant, ce qui était aussi grisant qu'effrayant. Je repartis contre son cou et continuai de faire glisser ma main le long de son sexe, alternant des mouvements rapides et plus lents alors que mon autre main caressait ses bourses. Je sentais ses hanches onduler contre moi et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je mordis son cou un peu plus fort, le léchant ensuite pour me faire pardonner, puis allai susurrer à son oreille le plus sensuellement possible :

— Charlie... si je te mords, tu m'en voudras beaucoup ?

Je raffermis ma prise sur son sexe et laissai l'un de mes doigts s'aventurer entre ses fesses. Je savais que lui demander cela maintenant était tricher, mais après tout, j'étais un Serpentard.

— Je... non, oui. Juste, continue, oui, continue.

Je souris contre sa peau et fis ce qu'il me demandait, ajoutant bientôt un second doigt et cherchant sa prostate. Il se tendit quand je la trouvais avant de gémir toujours un peu plus. Je voulais lui infliger le plus de plaisir possible, histoire qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop après. Parce que j'avais vraiment, vraiment très envie de le marquer.

Je le sentais se tendre de plus en plus contre moi et les mots qu'il murmurait avaient de moins en moins de sens, signe qu'il était très proche de venir. Je posai mes lèvres contre sa peau à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule et ouvris la bouche, laissant ma langue la lécher une fois de plus. Avec toutes les attentions que j'avais eues à son égard, cette zone devait être au moins un peu insensibilisée à présent, ce qui faisait qu'il aurait moins mal.

Je le sentis venir et le mordis à ce moment précis, assez fort pour sentir mes dents s'enfoncer dans sa peau, sans cependant l'entailler.

Il cria et s'arque bouta, avant de tirer sur mes cheveux.

Rien que cela additionné au fait de le sentir se resserrer compulsivement autour de mes doigts, faillit me faire venir à mon tour mais je me retins, préférant mille fois qu'il me touche pour ce faire. Je lâchai sa peau au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, sa prise sur mes cheveux se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse, et j'observai mon œuvre. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres en voyant la marque rouge et la trace de mes dents sur sa peau. Cela allait probablement devenir un bleu dans les heures qui suivraient et la marque allait être visible pendant des jours.

Tant mieux.

Je léchai sa peau doucement tandis qu'il se remettait de son orgasme. Je sentais toujours mon propre membre pulser contre mon pantalon mais il y avait peu de chances pour que Charlie m'aide avec cela maintenant. Je serais probablement déjà chanceux s'il ne me tuait pas. Mais il m'avait demandé de continuer n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas réellement fait quelque chose qui allait contre sa volonté. Hm, il allait m'en vouloir tout de même.

Je relâchai son sexe et retirai mes doigts de lui doucement tout en continuant d'embrasser et lécher sa peau meurtrie. Il resta silencieux un petit moment, ses doigts agrippés dans mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, il souffla :

— Tu dois être conscient que je vais devoir me venger. Pas tout de suite néanmoins. Déjà, je suis vidé, et ensuite, le repas doit déjà être servi.

— Hm hm, tout ce que tu veux, soufflai-je avant d'aller poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

— Alors, déjà, je ne vais pas te soulager maintenant, fit-il en caressant mon bas ventre et toi non plus. Tu vas te caresser discrètement à table, sans te faire suspecter. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je ferai grève un petit moment pour excuser ta morsure.

— Hm... Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si si. Et j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de mes espérances.

— Non non Charlie je... je préfère encore que tu fasses grève, j'arriverais à survivre.

Probablement.

En tous cas, je n'allais pas me caresser à table, encore moins alors qu'ils étaient tous là. C'était dégoutant, et humiliant. Et même si je voyais clairement en quoi Charlie pouvait trouver cela excitant, je ne voulais pas faire cela.

— Très bien, comme tu veux, répondit-il déçu.

Il caressa ma nuque et souffla ensuite :

— Je plaisantais. Mais tu seras puni pour ce que tu as fait. C'est méchant, vil et excitant.

— Ce n'est pas méchant, répliquai-je en léchant sa marque une fois de plus. Vil peut-être. Ravi que tu trouves cela excitant cependant.

— J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps que la douleur me plaisait, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais nous devrions y aller, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Il commença à se lever mais je le forçai à se rallonger et m'assis sur ses hanches, prenant ensuite son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser correctement.

— Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'aime te faire mal. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je n'étais pas ce genre de monstre, pas de ceux qui prennent leur plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Mais savoir qu'un peu de douleur ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement était intéressant, surtout pour moi qui avais une nette propension à mordre. Mais je voulais juste le marquer, j'avais besoin que le monde sache qu'il était à moi, et juste à moi. J'avais toujours été possessif mais avec Charlie, je l'étais au-delà de toute raison.

— Ah ? Tu ne voulais pas juste me faire mal. Pourquoi alors ? fit-il en caressant mes cuisses.

— Charlie, tu m'allumes, soufflai-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement.

— Non, où vas-tu chercher ça ? demanda-t-il tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Sa main s'aventura plus haut, frôlant mon bas ventre sans toutefois le toucher.

— S'il te plait, gémis-je lamentablement, je t'ai fais jouir moi.

Je frottai mon nez contre sa joue et allai embrasser la marque une fois de plus, léchant et soufflant ensuite sur la peau meurtrie pour l'apaiser. Peut-être que si j'étais assez gentil, il accepterait de l'être également. Hm... Probablement pas, mais je voulais essayer néanmoins.

Je l'entendis rire, puis il se redressa, embrassant mon cou.

— Changeons de position dans ce cas.

Je me méfiais, puisqu'il avait cédé bien plus rapidement que je le pensais, mais fis tout de même ce qu'il me demandait, excité à l'idée qu'il accède à ma demande.

Quand il fut au-dessus de moi, il commença à me déshabiller entièrement, me regardant, sans m'embrasser ni me caresser plus que nécessaire.

Une fois totalement nu, il déplaça son visage au-dessus de moi, soufflant et me faisant frissonner.

Je serrai mes mains contre le drap et me léchai les lèvres d'anticipation.

Quand son souffle resta plus longtemps au niveau de mon sexe qui ne demandait que délivrance, il commença à caresser mes cuisses avec ses mains.

— Tu es magnifique. Ton corps est redevenu musclé. Une œuvre d'art rien qu'à moi, juste pour moi.

Je gémis et me retins difficilement de balancer mes hanches vers sa bouche, tout en le suppliant presque de me toucher.

Puis, enfin je sentis sa langue sur mon érection.

Il me lécha entièrement avant de suçoter mon extrémité. Je grognai et ses mains s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

— Écarte les jambes pour moi.

Je le fis sans me poser de questions et m'agrippai aux draps plus fortement encore pour tenter de m'empêcher d'onduler des hanches, en vain.

— Impatient ? souffla-t-il en dirigeant sa main vers mes bourses sensibles.

— Oui, s'il te plait, Charlie. Allez, t'attends quoi ?

— Je n'attends rien, répondit-il en embrassant mon aine.

Il lécha et mordilla ma peau alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de moi. Sa bouche les rejoignit et je me sentis perdre tout contrôle. Sa main caressant toujours mes boules descendit et un doigt cajola mon anneau de chair. Au cours des derniers mois, c'était quelque chose que l'on avait fait de plus en plus fréquemment et cela ne me gênait plus vraiment. Bon d'accord, cela ne me gênait plus du tout et c'était meilleur à chaque fois.

— Que veux-tu ?

— Qu-quoi ? demandai-je, trop excité pour réfléchir correctement.

— Veux-tu ça ? murmura-t-il tout en me pénétrant de son doigt.

Je gémis vaguement mon approbation et glissai l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, faisant cependant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Il bougea en moi, tout en me prenant de nouveau en bouche, m'amenant vers le plaisir.

Quand mon corps se tendit, il retira sa bouche et m'empoigna, m'inculquant de puissent va-et-vient, alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'était ajouté en moi.

Il lécha mon aine et au moment où je gémis, me vidant en plusieurs jets, il me mordit violement l'aine.

Je grognai et gémis en même temps alors que je resserrais ma poigne sur ses cheveux, la douleur se mêlant au plaisir.

Il me lécha ensuite puis me nettoya avant de remonter sa bouche pour la poser sur la mienne.

Je répondis à son baiser avec plaisir, posant la main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux contre son dos afin de le coller contre moi.

— On est définitivement en retard, souffla-t-il en migrant vers mon cou.

— Ça en valait le coup, souris-je en embrassant sa marque.

Définitivement.

**POV Charlie**

Cela faisait une semaine et je pouvais constater que la marque était toujours là. Je souris à mon reflet puis sortis de la tente. Je m'étais levé plus tôt pour aider Geoffroy à mettre en place le programme pour Lucius. Ce dernier, fatigué de la nuit que je lui avais fait subir, dormait encore à poings fermés. Une fois dans la cabane, vu que le bâtiment n'avait pas encore été aménagé, je saluai Geoffroy. Je baillai puis m'excusai, prenant ensuite place sur la chaise libre.

— Fatigué ? répliqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, plaçant mes coudes sur le bureau, et me pris la tête entre les mains.

— Je ne sais plus si toi et Moliva êtes de réserve ce matin, mais si c'est le cas, échangez. Je ne te veux pas là-dedans dans cet état. Pour le programme, il va falloir qu'il apprenne tout ce qui se rapporte aux Dragons. Et je veux également voir comment il s'en sort exactement sur un balai. Quant à la magie, je suppose qu'il se débrouille mais il faudra vérifier avant de le lâcher dans la réserve, et débrider sa baguette au moins un peu.

— As-tu envoyé ma demande au Ministère ? demandai-je. Et oui, je me doutais qu'il allait devoir apprendre tout. Et quelques exercices de dextérité aussi, ainsi que les sorts de lévitations qui lui seront très utiles. C'est toi qui va t'en charger, je veux dire, de son apprentissage ? Ou tu vas faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

— Non non, je vais m'en occuper. Nous n'avons pas l'argent pour nous permettre d'engager quelqu'un qui fera à notre place ce que nous pouvons faire nous-mêmes.

— Okay. De toute manière, tu es un bon professeur, ris-je.

C'était lui qui m'avait tout appris. Enfin, la pratique, pour la théorie ça s'était fait en Angleterre.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec un regard amusé. J'aimerais que tout ceci se fasse rapidement alors nous allons devoir effectuer des modifications au niveau des plannings. Vous allez tous être au même niveau pour ce qui est des corvées à partir de maintenant. Et j'aimerais qu'il vous assiste, Moliva et toi, quand vous vous occupez de l'inventaire ou des autres tâches relatives aux Dragons qui n'entrainent cependant pas un contact direct avec eux. Cela lui fera une première épreuve pratique. J'ai été sélectionner les livres dont il aura besoin.

Il alla les chercher et me les tendit.

— Sans problème. Comptes-tu mettre les autres au courant ? Et, avant tout, quand allons-nous enfin investir le bâtiment ?

Il sourit et me dit :

— Ce soir si tout va bien.

— Oh...

— Oui, nous allons avoir un peu d'aide, aujourd'hui. Et je vais en parler aux autres dans la journée.

— De l'aide ?

Je m'avançai un peu, curieux. Mais il me sourit et, tout en poussant les livres pour Lucius dans ma direction, il changea de sujet :

— Je te laisse les lui donner. Qu'il commence ce matin, il aidera au déménagement cet après-midi. Et s'il a des questions, qu'il vienne me les poser. Oh, et il doit toujours aider Carlos pour la cuisine du midi.

— Très bien. Je l'en informerai. Pour le balai, je peux lui fournir mon ancien, si besoin. Et ça te dérange d'écrire la demande pour le Ministère que je signerai ? demandai-je.

— Je l'ai déjà fait, tiens, signe ici, répliqua-t-il en me tendant un parchemin. Ton Ministère a déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas toujours des plus rapides et je ne veux pas avoir à les attendre si Lucius est prêt.

Je pris le parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, la trempant dans l'encre. Je signai ensuite délicatement puis pris ma baguette afin de le faire magiquement. Il reprit le papier qu'il plia et mit dans une enveloppe avant d'ajouter :

— Je l'envoie dans la journée. D'autres questions ou remarques ?

— Pas sur ça, fis-je. Par contre, en observant Émeraude, j'ai remarqué quelque chose que nous avions loupé. Il semble... être... au-dessus des autres Dragons. L'autre jour, j'ai remarqué qu'un Dent-de-Vipère lui avait apporté une des vaches qu'il avait attrapées. As-tu déjà remarqué ça avec les autres ?

— Avec un Norvégien, une fois. Mais ils s'étaient battus quelques temps auparavant et le Cornelongue avait gagné, j'en avais déduis que ce devait être pour s'excuser ou marquer la supériorité de l'autre. Mais tu as peut-être raison, c'est une possibilité à prendre en compte. Nous allons surveiller et voir si cela se reproduit.

— Sûrement qu'il y avait eu une bagarre avant ça alors. Sinon, son fils grandit bien. Il a encore de la difficulté à voler. Gardez-le à l'œil. La jeune femelle du Norvégien s'en sort mieux alors qu'elle a éclos après.

— En effet, nous allons devoir surveiller cela de prêt. Malheureusement, même s'il n'arrive pas à voler correctement, il n'y aura pas grand-chose que nous pourrons faire pour aider.

— Non, je sais. Sinon, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je vole avec lui... sur lui. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quoi faire.

— Tu veux mon avis ou tu m'en parles comme ça ?

— J'sais pas trop. Ça dépend de ton avis, avouai-je.

— Je m'en doutais, dit-il avec un sourire. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, alors vas-y, mais reste en vie. Il ne t'a pour l'instant toujours pas blessé, je pense que ça devrait aller. Mais garde ta baguette et ton balai au cas où.

Il m'observa, son regard se fixant sur mon cou quelques secondes, puis me demanda :

— Loin de moi l'idée de m'impliquer dans vos histoires de couple, mais Lucius en pense quoi ? J'aimerais savoir si une fois tous les deux dans la réserve, vous allez vous battre parce que tu veux faire quelque chose d'incroyablement dangereux et qu'il refuse.

— A vrai dire, nous n'en parlons pas beaucoup dernièrement. Mais je ne sais pas, je lui poserai la question. Parfois, c'est une vraie énigme.

— Une meilleure activité ? fit-il curieux. Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Es-tu attiré par les vampires ? ris-je.

— Pas particulièrement non.

— Alors, tu ne veux pas savoir. Bon, sinon, tu as fini ? Je peux y aller ?

— Oui oui sauve-toi.

Je pris les bouquins et sortis rapidement de la cabane. Je fus dans la tente moins de trente secondes plus tard, et fis le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Lucius. Seulement, arrivé devant le lit, je le vis, les yeux fixés au plafond.

— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en me posant à ses côtés par dessus les couvertures.

— Quelques minutes je suppose.

Je levai la main et tournai sa tête vers moi, souriant, puis comblai la distance entre nous. Le baiser fut léger et tendre, avant de devenir plus violent et langoureux. Je me reculai quelques minutes plus tard afin de respirer plus profondément.

— Geoffroy m'a donné des livres que tu dois apprendre par cœur, chaque détail compte. Il m'a informé aussi que tu seras de corvée de déménagement cet après-midi, et que malgré le reste, tu devras continuer à aider Carlos pour la cuisine. Et autre bonne nouvelle...

Je me tus, désirant le faire supplier pour l'avoir. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement que je réponde mais je décidai d'embrasser sa mâchoire, caressant ensuite sa joue râpeuse de mon nez.

— J'aime quand tu piques, avouai-je.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé alors que ses mains glissaient sur mes cuisses et mon ventre.

— Je ne sais pas, fis-je. Mais j'aime sentir ta barbe naissante contre ma peau.

Ma bouche dévia vers son oreille et j'en mordillai le lobe, le léchant ensuite. Il me tira violemment contre lui, me faisant tomber sur le lit. Il me poussa de façon à ce que je me mette sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur mes hanches.

— Quelle est l'autre bonne nouvelle ? me questionna-t-il en caressant mes bras et mon torse, ses mains glissant sous mon haut.

— Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de l'entendre. Qu'ai-je en échange ?

— Que veux-tu ?

— Toi, soufflai-je. Gémissant, en sueur, perdu dans le plaisir et la luxure.

— Et bien, tu m'as déjà. Et il ne tient qu'à toi de me mettre dans cet état.

— Déhanche-toi, mordille tes lèvres, murmure mon prénom avec envie, susurrai-je en bougeant des hanches.

Il répondit à mes mouvements en bougeant lui-aussi contre moi. Il ancra son regard dans le mien et se mordilla la lèvre avant de susurrer :

— Charlie...

Il le refit une deuxième fois puis se figea, demandant une fois de plus :

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ?

— Tu te fous de moi ? répliquai-je en agrippant ses fesses. Continue.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et recommença à se déhancher contre moi pendant quelques secondes. Il se figea une nouvelle fois et m'adressa un sourire railleur tout en haussant un sourcil.

— Même pas en rêve.

— J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, à toi de respecter ta part du marché.

Je secouai la tête, tout en bougeant à nouveau des hanches.

— Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu serais si... appétissant en le faisant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu arrêtes.

Je pris ses hanches et le fis bouger moi-même avant de me trouver trop habillé. Je cherchai ma baguette et une fois trouvée, me déshabillai d'un simple sortilège.

— Charlie, tu m'allumes là, ronronna-t-il tout en faisant glisser ses mains et sa langue le long de mon corps.

— Peut-être.

J'inversai nos positions, le faisant hoqueter de surprise et je souris, laissant une trainée de baisers de son abdomen à son cou alors que ma main commençait à effleurer son sexe tendu.

— Charlie, gémit-il au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

— Chut, soufflai-je en le prenant en main.

Il gémit et tenta de parler, mais je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, la pénétrant de ma langue avide. Le voir au dessus de moi, agir comme ça, avait éveillé mon désir de lui. Je me positionnai mieux, et mon doigt impatient ne fut pas long à caresser son entrée, passant presque immédiatement l'anneau de chair. Lucius gémit contre moi et suça ma langue. Je grognai et serrai son sexe, avant de passer mon pouce sur son gland déjà humide. Je fis aller et venir mon doigt en lui, et en ajoutai un autre rapidement, le sentant étiré. Je terminai le baiser et allai mordiller sa clavicule, l'entendant gémir mon prénom de cette manière que j'aimais tant. Je positionnai un troisième doigt et allai braquer mon regard au sien, à demi-fermé.

— Oui ? Non ?

Je lui fis comprendre en poussant ma phalange, sans toutefois le pénétrer. Il sembla hésiter une seconde mais souffla finalement son assentiment au bout de quelques longues secondes. Je souris, mon cœur faisant une embardée avant de prendre un rythme rapide. Je n'attendis pas et passai la barrière de chair afin de rejoindre mes deux autres doigts, le masturbant en même temps avec plus d'application. Je savais que la douleur était là au départ et je voulais qu'il en ressente le moins possible. Je l'embrassai chastement, léchant ses lèvres, puis je descendis afin de prendre son sexe en bouche. Je pensai soudain que j'avais oublié quelque chose et retirai mes doigts, avant de me pencher vers la table de nuit. Ce fut à ce moment que Lucius grogna :

— Charlie !

— Oui, désolé, fis-je en ouvrant le lubrifiant et en en étalant sur mes doigts.

Je les remis ensuite à leur place, en lui, et il gémit tout en montant des hanches.

— Tu aimes ? demandai-je en le reprendre en bouche.

Je me caressai de mon autre main, appliquant le lubrifiant sur mon sexe des plus impatients. Il se contenta de gémir et de glisser sa main dans mes cheveux, accompagnant mes mouvements. J'en fis pour l'étirer, et il tira sur mes cheveux, me faisant gémir de douleur autour de son sexe. Cela le fit se tendre. Il commença alors à se déhancher de plus en plus et jamais je n'aurai cru ça. Il s'empalait même de lui-même. Je réfléchis deux secondes à lui faire remarquer ou non, mais décidai que non, que cela pourrait ne pas lui plaire. Le sentant quelques minutes plus tard sur le point de se vider, je cessai de le sucer et serrai un peu sa base. Je retirai également mes doigts et me positionnai devant son entrée, posant mon gland sur son anneau de chair ouvert. Je posai ensuite mes mains autour de son visage, braquant mon regard au sien.

— Je t'aime comme un putain de fou.

Il sourit et répliqua :

— Tant mieux.

Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser profondément puis souffla :

— Je t'aime aussi.

J'appuyai contre son entrée et me mordis les lèvres d'anticipation mais une voix retentit à l'entrée de la tente :

— Papa ? Charlie ? Je peux entrer ?

Je restai figé quelques secondes, sans répondre, mes yeux fixés à ceux de Lucius tout aussi perdu. Et avec la chance que nous avions, Draco dut prendre l'absence de réponse pour un oui, car il entra avant de s'exclamer, tout en prenant la fuite :

— Oh Salazar ! Je... je n'ai rien vu, je suis parti, je ne suis pas venu.

Lucius reprit ses esprits et le regard noir qu'il me lança avant de me repousser me fit déglutir.

— Je... Désolé, fis-je en le voyant se rhabiller avec colère.

Je pris place sur le lit, enfilant lentement mon cuir, n'osant même plus le regarder. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était juste... la pire chose qu'il aurait pu arriver face à nos positions. La pire...

— Pas ta foutue faute, grogna-t-il après quelques secondes, mais bon sang, je ne voulais pas qu'il...Comment suis-je censé le regarder en face moi maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

— Merci de ton aide, souffla-t-il en sortant de la tente.

Qu'étais-je censé lui dire ? Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée sur comment réagir ou agir dans ce cas là. Je pestai tout en me rhabillant et sortis ensuite de la tente, en colère contre lui et moi, mais aussi grandement frustré. Je vis Lucius partir à la poursuite de son fils qui était déjà loin, en direction des douches. Pourquoi était-ce toujours là que tout le monde allait ? Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la tente principale. Plus je m'en approchai, et plus j'entendis des voix que je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Je me figeai puis courus pour combler le reste de la distance. Une fois dans la tente, je souris, voyant ma famille, bien que Fleur et Victoire soient absentes.

— Salut ! Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je heureux tout en commençant à les prendre dans mes bras.

— Geoffroy nous a dit que vous alliez avoir besoin d'aide pour déménager, alors on s'est proposé, dit Papa quand je le serrai contre moi.

— Je n'étais pas au courant.

Les jumeaux me prirent dans leur bras, avant de souffler à mon oreille :

— C'était pour qu'on soit certain que tu ne t'enfuies pas.

Je ris, les décoiffant ensuite et pris Ginny qui me sourit à son tour.

— Hey toi, fis-je. Tu as changé.

Je reculai et remarquai immédiatement, me fustigeant même de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrant.

— Tu as coupé tes cheveux, tes magnifiques cheveux. Pourquoi ?

J'étais curieux.

— J'avais besoin de changement, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Si, c'est joli, ça te va bien. Ça te mûrit en fait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la trentaine, ris-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry me demandait :

— Draco et Lucius ne sont pas venus avec toi ?

— C'est vrai ça, renchérit George, on sait qu'il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, mais il pourrait au moins passer dire bonjour.

— Disons qu'il n'est pas au courant que vous êtes là, répondis-je en serrant Ron ainsi qu'Hermione dans mes bras.

Je caressai son ventre des plus ronds et dis :

— Voyager dans ton état n'est pas très recommandé. Sinon, la gestation se passe bien ?

— Ça s'appelle une grossesse, chez les humains, fit Ron en riant alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Et j'ai dit quoi ? demandai-je étant sûr d'avoir dit grossesse.

— Gestation, répondit Bill en secouant la tête, mi-amusé et mi-dépité.

— Oh pardon, m'excusai-je à Hermione.

Je pris ensuite Harry dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

Il me rendit mon étreinte et murmura à mon oreille, d'une voix déçue :

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé de conseils au cours des derniers mois, j'en déduis que tout va bien.

— Oui, tout va bien. Enfin, tout allait bien, marmonnai-je.

Je me séparai de lui avant qu'il ne pose de question et saluai Hulrick et Johanna. Tout le monde prit place autour de la table et j'allai en cuisine préparer quelque chose. Maman me rejoignit, m'embrassant sur la joue, certainement des plus heureuses d'être là.

— Je suis content que vous soyez là. J'ai fait des demandes pour quitter la réserve avec Lucius à deux reprises, et les réponses, en plus de prendre énormément de temps à me parvenir, étaient à chaque fois négatives.

— Nous comprenons mon chéri. Tu nous écris plus de lettres qui sont bien plus détaillées et ça nous fait déjà très plaisir. Et puis tu vois, nous pouvons venir, nous.

— Oui, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mais retourne auprès des autres. Je vais m'occuper du petit-déjeuner.

— Tu es sûr ? Cela ne me dérange pas de t'aider.

— Oui oui, je suis sûr.

Elle me sourit et retourna auprès des autres. Je commençai à casser deux bonnes douzaines d'œufs, et fis des omelettes ainsi que du pain grillé. Je perçus une présence dans mon dos et me retournai, pour voir ma petite sœur.

— Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Oui et toi ?

— Ça va. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je restai surpris quelques secondes puis souris, lui disant :

— Tu peux apporter les assiettes et tout le reste pendant que je finis de préparer, si tu veux.

— D'accord, répondit-elle avant de faire ce que je venais de citer.

— Je suis fier de toi, soufflai-je.

— N'en fais pas toute une histoire non plus, fit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui fis un clin et terminai de préparer mes œufs. Quand j'eus fini, je rejoignis tout le monde et remarquai que Draco et Lucius n'étaient toujours pas là. Je baissai les yeux, m'en voulant de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite, informant le fils que non, il ne pouvait pas entrer. Lucius devait me maudire en ce moment et tout en secouant la tête, je pris place près de Ron. Tout le monde se servit et j'en fis de même alors qu'Hulrick disait, tout joyeux :

— Un bon petit— déjeuner ! Chouette !

— C'est sûr qu'avec ton talent en cuisine, ça ne doit pas être génial tous les jours, rétorquai-je amusé.

Lucius revint à ce moment là, accompagné de son fils. Le père évita mon regard et prit place à l'autre bout de la table alors que le fils alla s'installer auprès d'Harry qui lui avait gardé une place. Okay... Lucius m'en voulait vraiment.

Bien.

Harry jeta un œil à Lucius puis à Draco avant de se tourner vers moi et de hausser les sourcils, voulant visiblement savoir quel était le problème. Je secouai la tête, une boule au fond de la gorge. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pourrait être la cause d'une rupture entre Lucius et moi, cela ne pouvait être que Draco. Son fils comptait énormément pour lui et ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt était quelque chose qui risquait de faire sombrer notre couple. Bon sang, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais été si lent à réagir. Ron, qui était assis à mes côtés, me donna un petit coup de coude avant de me demander discrètement :

— Il y a un problème ?

Je hochai la tête, le regard que Lucius m'ayant lancé étant une réponse à elle toute seule.

— Je... je ne peux pas en parler.

— Ici ou pas du tout ?

— Pas du tout, marmonnai-je.

Il ne manquerait plus que j'en parle aux autres pour que Lucius fasse ses bagages et ne fuie quelque part.

— Hm. T'as encore dit un truc qui fallait pas ou c'est lui ? Juste...enfin, il a l'air en colère et t'as l'air coupable alors c'est probablement à toi d'aller le voir pour t'excuser ou Merlin sait quoi non ? C'est fou, on débarque toujours au mauvais moment j'ai l'impression.

— C'est le cas de le dire. Et non, je n'ai rien dit. Et est-ce que je ne viens pas de te dire que je ne voulais pas en parler ?

Je posai ma fourchette, en colère qu'il insiste. Je me levai alors et tout en m'excusant, sortis de la tente. Autant aller préparer le repas pour les Dragons.

**POV Lucius**

Je vis Charlie quitter la tente, visiblement énervé, et je retins un soupir. Il était en colère. Par Salazar, il n'avait strictement aucune raison de l'être, ce n'était pas sa mère qui nous avait vu...Non, c'était mon fils. Quand je l'avais retrouvé dans la tente des douches, nous étions restés cinq bonnes minutes à nous tenir face à l'autre sans oser dire quoi que ce soit ou même se regarder. J'avais tellement honte. Non seulement il m'avait vu nu au lit avec Charlie, mais en plus, dans cette position précise. Il s'était finalement excusé pour être rentré ainsi dans la tente et je m'étais excusé sans préciser pour quoi. Merlin, c'était tellement évident que je n'avais pas besoin de le formuler à voix haute. Nous étions restés ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires puis Draco avait dit qu'il avait faim et j'avais acquiescé, ainsi nous avions rejoint la tente principale sans pour autant avoir dénoué la situation.

Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire qui n'incluait pas que j'aille ensuite me jeter dans la gueule du premier Dragon venu. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soupirai, ça avait été tellement humiliant. Je me levai et partis en cuisine pour me préparer un thé mais me rendis rapidement compte que je n'avais pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je retournai dans la pièce adjacente et croisai le regard de Draco une brève seconde mais ce dernier détourna immédiatement les yeux et j'en fis autant. Il allait pourtant falloir que lui et moi parlions de cela. Sauf que je ne me sentais pas prêt, pas maintenant. Réalisant que je ne l'avais pas fait, je saluai vaguement les Weasley, plus par politesse que par envie cependant, évitant soigneusement leurs regards, puis quittai la tente.

Par Salazar, j'avais l'impression qu'ils sauraient si nos regards se croisaient, comme si c'était écrit sur mon front ou quelque part au fond de mes yeux. Je me pinçai les lèvres et rejoignis la tente des douches, souhaitant me laver. J'entendis du bruit venir de l'infirmerie mais préférai ne pas m'en occuper pour l'instant et me glissai sous le jet d'eau froide. Encore un peu d'attente et nous pourrions utiliser les salles de bains du nouveau bâtiment, j'espérai seulement que le chauffe-eau n'aurait pas les mêmes problèmes qu'ici. Je me plaçai face au pommeau de douche et rejetai la tête en arrière tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Draco. Je l'avais poursuivi plus tôt mais cela avait été une mauvaise idée, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de comment me comporter envers lui. Je devais y réfléchir quelque peu, me donner une ligne de conduite et m'y tenir. Soit je pouvais lui demander de tout oublier, quitte à lui lancer un sort d'oubliette s'il le désirait, soit je pouvais y aller directement et lui parler de la situation. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Certes, il devait se douter que Charlie et moi ne jouions pas qu'aux échecs mais tout de même, il ne pensait peut-être pas que j'étais celui qui...et il ne voulait certainement pas le voir. Par Morgan, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit cela.

Je finis par couper l'eau au bout de quelques minutes puis me rhabillai, les mêmes pensées continuant de tourner encore et encore dans ma tête. Je commençai à quitter la tente mais entendant une fois de plus du bruit venant de l'infirmerie, je décidai d'aller jeter un œil. Je regardai discrètement par la porte entrouverte et retins un soupir en réalisant que c'était Charlie. Et maintenant, qu'étais-je censé faire ? Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons en froid mais en même temps, j'avais tellement honte. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le blâmer pour cela. Parce que je savais que Draco allait arriver, et je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait insisté, et ensuite, j'avais juste été trop pris dans ce qu'il me faisait pour l'en empêcher. Et mon fils était entré.

Et pour ne rien arranger, toute sa famille était là.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la pièce avant de la refermer, faisant un peu de bruit qui fit que Charlie sursauta et se tourna vers moi, visiblement surpris. Je m'appuyai contre la porte et attendit qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Seulement, il se contenta de me regarder un moment, puis de retourner à sa tâche. Ce qui m'énerva prodigieusement.

— Oh alors quoi ? Tu me fais la gueule parce que je ne me suis pas empalé sur toi après que mon fils nous ait surpris ? C'est...je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en colère contre moi.

Je n'attendis pas et rouvris la porte pour sortir, furieux. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'avais cru ? J'avais été si bête de penser qu'il me parlerait, ou ferait autre chose que simplement m'ignorer. Il était tellement bon à cela. Je fus soudain stoppé par une paire de bras et son menton se posa sur mon épaule, alors qu'il murmurait :

— Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est plutôt toi qui l'est envers moi, vu les regards noirs que tu m'envoies. Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Dans l'état dans lequel tu sembles être, tout aurait été un départ pour une dispute.

— Tu n'avais rien à me dire, mais un sourire ou quelque chose qui m'aurait montré que tu me voyais, ça n'aurait pas été de refus. Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'être ignoré et c'est pourtant ce que tu fais à chaque fois que l'on se dispute.

— Je sais... mais j'ai à chaque fois peur que ce soit la dispute de trop. Alors, je préfère attendre que tu te calmes. Désolé. Que ce soit pour ce matin ou maintenant.

— C'est ton manque d'éloquence que je ne supporte pas Charlie, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà reproché de trop me parler. Je sais que tu es désolé et ne voulais pas cela, mais j'ai déjà eu tellement de mal à me convaincre que la foudre n'allait pas s'abattre sur moi parce que je te laissais faire... cela. Draco ne peut même plus me regarder en face, soupirai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

J'avais eu tant de mal à ce que Draco ait enfin confiance en moi et que nous ayons une réelle relation père-fils, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si je le perdais à cause de cela. D'accord, il y avait peu de chances qu'il refuse de me parler à nouveau à cause de ça mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit l'image qu'il garde de moi. Et s'il avait honte ? Oh Merlin, je voulais tellement revenir en arrière et me lever directement après m'être réveillé ce matin.

— Je suis comme ça, je préfère attendre que la tension soit redescendue pour parler. Et je sais que pour toi, ce qui est arrivé ce matin était quelque chose de grave. Je peux comprendre, mais je ne pense pas que Draco soit honteux de ce qu'il a vu, mais plutôt mal à l'aise.

— Et en quoi est-ce préférable ? J'ai assez honte pour deux de toute façon. Et puis qu'en sais-tu, qu'il n'a pas honte. Peut-être qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, partir d'ici et ne plus jamais me revoir.

Salazar, cette fois-ci, je devenais vraiment dramatique. Mais mes cauchemars d'Azkaban avaient la désagréable habitude de se rappeler à moi dans les pires moments, et c'était exactement l'un de ceux-là. Une fois de plus, j'étais juste un père déplorable. Quel genre de parent laissait son enfant le voir ainsi ?

— Pourquoi aurait-il honte de quelque chose qu'il fait lui-même Lucius ? Un jour, j'ai surpris mes parents et je les ai ignorés pendant trois jours avant qu'ils ne décident de m'expliquer. Draco, lui, sait ce que nous étions en train de faire. Il aurait sûrement juste voulu ne pas voir une telle scène intime... Et s'il te plait, même si je suis certain que cela ne se passera plus, ne regrette pas ce moment.

Je préférais ignorer son dernier commentaire et me concentrer sur mon fils. Évidemment que je regrettais, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

— Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Avec Draco. Il n'est là qu'une journée et je ne veux pas que nous la passions à nous ignorer, mais je ne vois franchement pas ce que je pourrais lui dire pour désamorcer la situation. Par Merlin, je suis censé être l'adulte dans cette histoire non ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi...

Incapable. C'était le mot. Je ne savais même pas comment réagir en présence de mon propre fils.

— Je ne suis pas son père, mais je pense qu'expliquer les choses serait un début.

Il se sépara de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, avant d'embrasser mon cou délicatement :

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Si jamais je n'avais pas laissé les choses aller si loin.

Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai chastement puis soufflai :

— Je vais lire les livres que tu m'as ramenés, je lui parlerai plus tard. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain de vouloir lui expliquer ça, ou de pouvoir. Et il ne veut probablement pas que je lui en parle.

Par Salazar, si mon père avait un jour voulu m'expliquer ce genre de situation, je pense que je serai juste parti sans l'écouter, peu importe la punition que cela aurait entrainé. Je soupirai et me passai la main dans les cheveux, découragé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

— Comme tu veux, murmura-t-il.

— Hm, bonne journée, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je déposai une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes puis allai dans notre tente pour en apprendre plus sur les Dragons, en espérant que cela me permette également de me changer les idées.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**

* * *

**PS : **_Un petit sondage est disponible sur notre profil, si vous pouviez y faire un tour, ça nous ferait très plaisir ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs (;-)

* * *

**Note Abby** **and Jes** : Bonjour bonjour à vous ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont énormément fait plaisir (;-) Nous sommes heureuses que vous soyez au rendez-vous pour la publication de cette suite. Ça nous fait chaud au cœur. *_Grand sourire colgate_* Voici le chapitre 2, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** red blood apple, Guest, Emyclash, dobbymcl, Haley Black, honey1607, lilywen, holybleu, Athi, Malh, Iason, Guest **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Lucius**

Je vis Harry me jeter un énième coup d'œil et me mordis la lèvre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Draco lui avait tout raconté ou non. Par Merlin, si oui, qu'allais-je faire ?

J'avais lu pendant près de deux heures le matin même, essayant de repérer les choses importantes sans forcément retenir quoi que ce soit de précis. Mon cerveau avait besoin de se remettre correctement en fonction, au moins assez pour que je puisse de nouveau apprendre. Accompagné d'une migraine, j'avais ensuite préparé les légumes et la viande pour le repas du midi puis nous avions mangé. J'avais observé Draco du coin de l'œil mais soit ce dernier m'ignorait, soit il avait autre chose de plus important à faire que de s'occuper de moi parce que pas une fois il n'avait regardé dans ma direction.

Nous avions ensuite commencé le déménagement en débutant par la tente contenant l'infirmerie. Après tout, les douches allaient repartir avec la tente puisque d'autres avaient été commandées et installées pour le bâtiment, et nous n'avions donc eu que quelques meubles et les produits de l'infirmerie à récupérer.

Nous nous étions ensuite attaqués à la tente principale qui nous avait pris plus d'une heure malgré toute l'aide apportée par les Weasley. Et nous nous occupions maintenant de la cabane de Geoffroy, ce dernier étant parti aider Moliva et Charlie dans la réserve. Isaac et Abigail étaient en train de dormir, puisqu'ils avaient été de nuit, et Johanna, Hulrick et Carlos commençaient à débarrasser leurs affaires du dortoir. Ce qui me faisait penser que je devrais ensuite aller m'occuper de notre tente à Charlie et à moi.

Les Weasley sortirent de la cabane de Geoffroy, les bras chargés de livres pour la bibliothèque, et il ne resta qu'Harry et moi qui se décida finalement à me parler après un énième coup d'œil dans ma direction.

— Vous attendez quoi pour lui parler ?

Je me tournai vers lui suspicieux, puis soufflai :

— Lui parler de quoi ?

— Il s'en veut pour ce qu'il a vu ce matin. Et vous, au lieu de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, vous l'ignorez. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde qu'il vous ait vu Charlie et vous en pleine action.

— Comment ça, il s'en veut ? Je lui ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il... Enfin, voilà.

Donc Harry savait, merveilleux. Je savais que je réagissais à outrance et que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Mais ça l'était, en quelque sorte. Parce que je n'avais pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi, et parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était une espèce de message envoyé par les cieux ou Merlin savait qui pour m'empêcher de faire cela.

Et également parce que cela me rappelait bien trop ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque j'avais seize ans et que mon père m'avait surpris dans la même position.

Exactement la même position.

La seule différence était que pour l'instant, ni Charlie ni moi n'avions encore reçu de Doloris. Je secouai la tête légèrement, préférant nettement ne pas repenser à cette histoire maintenant.

Plus jamais.

Entre autres parce que cela me rappelait mon père, et mon père me rappelait Azkaban, et Azkaban me rappelait que j'avais déjà failli perdre Draco, plus d'une fois.

— Oui. Il sait qu'il aurait dû attendre une réponse. Il... m'a confié être très mal à l'aise. Un jour, Hermione nous a surpris en pleine action et je sais que c'est quelque chose que personne ne souhaite. Draco pense que... qu'il... Parlez-lui, okay.

Je soupirai mais acquiesçai finalement. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que Draco se sente mal. J'allai déposer les classeurs de Geoffroy que j'avais miniaturisé dans son nouveau bureau puis partis à la recherche de mon fils que je trouvai finalement quelques minutes plus tard dans la bibliothèque. J'inspirai profondément puis allai à ses côtés avant de lui demander :

— Accepterais-tu de m'aider à débarrasser notre tente, à Charlie et moi ?

Je réalisai un moment que l'emmener là-bas n'était probablement pas une bonne idée mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était que nous puissions discuter tranquillement. Je pourrais toujours m'occuper du déménagement tout seul ensuite.

— Ou-oui... pas de problème.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et je me lançai après quelques secondes :

— Je voudrais que nous parlions de ce matin, s'il te plait. Harry m'a dit que tu t'en voulais de... enfin, ce n'est pas à toi de t'en vouloir Draco.

— Si, je suis le seul fautif. J'aurais dû attendre une réponse. Tu dois m'en vouloir et je m'en veux moi-même beaucoup

— Non Draco, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose pour t'empêcher d'entrer, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cela. Et je suis désolé.

— Je... je sais que ça peut-être gênant, avoua-t-il. Et je m'en veux de... vous avoir vu dans ce genre de position.

— Non, je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver dans ce genre de position en premier lieu.

Je me figeai et regardai autour de moi, rassuré de constater que Charlie n'était pas dans les parages. Je ne savais pas si je pensais réellement ce que je venais de dire et il était donc préférable qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Il me regarda bizarrement un bref instant, avant de dire :

— Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. J'aurais juste voulu ne jamais te voir comme ça. J'ai du mal à te regarder maintenant. Te voir nu... et Charlie tout autant.

— Magnifique, soupira-je après avoir fermé les yeux un bref instant. Je préférerais vraiment que tu ne nous imagines pas nu, Draco. Surtout...

Je m'interrompis, pas certain de ce que j'allais dire ensuite. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'embêtait le plus, qu'il m'ait vu moi ou Charlie en tenue d'Adam. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que je ne voulais certainement pas qu'il imagine Charlie ainsi.

— Oui, je m'en doute. Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus.

— Draco, arrête de t'excuser s'il te plait, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

— Si si, vous étiez... bien avancé et j'ai tout gâché. Quand ça nous est arrivé à Harry et moi, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre avant plusieurs jours. Il a dû insister et m'allumer avant que je ne cède.

— Tu veux dire que tu... je vais regretter de poser la question mais vu où nous en sommes... Tu es... en dessous, parfois ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais vraiment en train de parler de cela avec mon fils. Sauf que je me voyais mal expliquer à Charlie en quoi et pourquoi je trouvais cela humiliant, vu que je le prenais depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Draco rougit avant de rire :

— Bien évidement. C'est si... libérateur qu'Harry fasse tout le travail et d'en profiter pleinement. Parfois, on se dispute juste pour savoir qui sera en dessous. Je suppose que c'est pareil avec vous, non ? Charlie ne doit pas souvent gagner, ajouta-t-il les yeux pétillants. Je l'observai attentivement puis me passai la main dans les cheveux avant de souffler :

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si ? Pourquoi ?

— Ah. Non pour... pour rien, soupirai-je.

J'espérai vraiment qu'Harry n'ait pas raconté ce genre de choses à Charlie, parce que sinon, ce dernier devait juste beaucoup m'en vouloir. Se disputer pour savoir qui sera en dessous... avec Charlie, nous nous étions battus pour savoir qui serait au-dessus.

Et il m'avait laissé faire. Et maintenant il attendait depuis près de trois ans d'avoir l'occasion de faire de même. Sauf que je ne savais toujours pas si c'était quelque chose avec lequel je pourrais vivre sans en avoir honte. Par Salazar, si j'étais Charlie, je me serais quitté depuis longtemps.

— En tous cas, je suis heureux que tout aille bien entre nous. Enfin, tout va bien, hein ?

— Oui oui, tout va bien, répondis-je.

Et Charlie et moi allions bientôt avoir une chambre avec un verrou, alors tout irait pour le mieux. Quant à moi, je devais juste arrêter d'être un sale con et d'être effrayé par des choses toujours plus stupides les unes que les autres.

— Et Charlie ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut de vous avoir interrompus ? Je n'ose même pas le regarder en face, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard. C'est... très gênant comme situation.

— Quoi ? Ah non, Charlie ne t'en veut pas. Je me blâme, tu te blâmes, il se blâme... tout ça. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille non. Il est peut-être énervé contre moi cependant... il devrait, marmonnai-je finalement.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles comprendre, répondis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Et je me maudissais intérieurement pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager parler de cela à mon fils. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un ami, aussi pathétique que cela pouvait être. Il regarda autour et prit place sur le lit, semblant malgré tout mal à l'aise.

— On a une meilleure relation et... je suis là, prêt à t'écouter. Je suis ton fils et te savoir heureux me rend heureux. Tu comprends ?

— Hm hm, soufflai-je avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est juste que... tu vois...

Je m'agaçai à bafouiller de cette façon et inspirai profondément, s'il voulait se sauver ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait entendre parler de cela, il pourrait toujours le faire. Il était adulte à présent.

— J'ai toujours refusé d'être en dessous.

Il rit, mais voyant certainement que je ne plaisantais pas, il s'étrangla et déglutit avant de dire, d'une voix posée :

— Bien... je... pourquoi cela ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est juste que je suis surpris.

— Ton grand-père m'a surpris dans la même position que toi il y a des années et... cela l'a énervé. Et ensuite... je ne sais pas, au début je ne trouvais pas cela particulièrement agréable et je me suis défilé. Et il y a eu Azkaban et après... disons que Charlie a accepté d'y aller doucement.

Et je n'avais rien fait pour accélérer les choses. La vérité était que j'avais peur, même si je ne savais pas exactement de quoi. Que cela me change, probablement. Ou que Charlie me voit autrement, ce qui était une idée stupide. J'étais juste un idiot, c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

— Oh... tu es réticent à cause de ce vieux fou prônant la supériorité ? Le même homme qui s'est soumis à Voldemort et qui lui a offert son fils ? Papa, tu devrais juste écouter tes envies et oublier ton père.

— Il ne m'a pas offert à Voldemort. J'ai fait cela tout seul, contrairement à toi. Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un enfant quand je parle avec toi, peux-tu m'expliquer quand et comment tu es devenu si sage ?

— Je ne sais pas, rit Draco doucement. Avant la guerre, pendant, après. Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que tu devrais oublier tes préjugés, tu rates quelque chose de fantastique.

— Il parait.

J'observai mon fils quelques secondes et me dis que finalement, Narcissa et moi n'avions pas fait du si mauvais travail.

— Et si on s'y mettait ? fis-je ensuite en me levant.

Nous commençâmes à empaqueter et réduire les affaires dans la tente. Quand Draco voulut s'occuper des tables de nuit, je l'orientai vers un autre endroit de la pièce et les vidai moi-même, récupérant les lubrifiants et autres huiles de massages. Je préférais réellement qu'il ne s'occupe pas de cela.

Nous emmenâmes ensuite les cartons jusque dans notre nouvelle chambre au second étage du bâtiment, celle qui était la plus éloignée des autres, afin que cela ne soit pas particulièrement dérangeant si nous oublions de lancer un Silencio. Je m'étais normalement débrouillé pour que les pièces soient le mieux isolé et insonorisé possible, de toute façon. Je remarquai qu'Isaac s'était installé avec Abigail, qu'Hulrick partageait sa chambre avec Carlos et en déduisis que Moliva allait probablement se mettre avec Johanna. Dans moins de quelques heures, nous allions pouvoir désinstaller les tentes, enfin.

**POV Charlie**

Tout le monde était reparti et j'avais senti l'émotion me gagner. Le plus dur étant toutefois regarder Lucius dire au revoir à son fils... à chaque fois. C'était déchirant de voir qu'il agissait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Lucius, qui regardait l'endroit où tout le monde avait disparu, et lui pris la main.

— On rentre ? Ou tu veux encore rester là, à fixer le vide pendant de longues minutes ?

Il me lança un regard sombre avant de souffler :

— Oui c'est bon, on y va.

Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment, enfin prêt à nous accueillir. Je vis immédiatement Hulrick affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse du salon, un livre à la main. Je repensai à Sven, qui agissait de la même manière et me rembrunis. Je lâchai la main de Lucius et me postai devant l'une des fenêtres. L'incendie avait avalé l'ancien bâtiment de ses grandes flammes et le Dragon qui était à présent dans une autre réserve avait fait s'écrouler une partie du mur. Sven y avait été coincé et personne n'avait eu le temps de le sortir de là. Je pouvais encore maintenant me souvenir de ses cris, ses hurlements de douleur avant le silence.

Un moment horrible auquel j'aurais préféré ne jamais assister.

Je sentis Lucius se poster derrière moi, m'entourant ensuite de ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Je soupirai, fermant les yeux. A cette période, Joaquim était un bon ami, Sven était encore en vie, la guerre était finie. Maintenant, Joaquim était un gros connard, Sven était mort et j'étais amoureux d'un ancien Mangemort. La pluie commença à tomber et ne pas entendre le bruit assourdissant des gouttes qui tombent sur la tente fut un soulagement. Et la chaleur du feu de cheminée était un vrai bonheur. Je restai là plusieurs minutes, contemplant l'herbe humide, le vent fouetter les arbres, la nuit embellir le ciel.

Toutes ces choses que je n'avais plus remarquées et dont je pouvais à présent jouir de nouveau. Lucius soupira, et embrassa mon cou avant de murmurer pour que seul moi entende :

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si mélancolique ?

— Des souvenirs, répondis-je.

Je me retournai et l'embrassai avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

— On va dans notre chambre ? Je suis fatigué.

Il m'embrassa à son tour puis me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à notre chambre.

Nous avions une fenêtre donnant sur la montagne. J'aurais préféré la forêt, mais la chambre étant celle la plus éloignée des autres, il était plus logique que nous la prenions.

Je commençai à prendre mes affaires pour aller me laver et proposai :

— Un bain, ça te tente ?

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Je souris, et allai déjà dans la pièce, afin de faire couler l'eau. Je commençai ensuite à me déshabiller et Lucius arriva quand je fus pratiquement nu, ouvrant la porte en grand. Moliva qui passait par là, regarda et dit, en prenant Lucius en une franche accolade :

— Petit chanceux !

Je retirai mon pantalon, m'exhibant et dis ensuite :

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore vu de près son corps de rêve. C'est moi le chanceux.

— C'est ça, fit Lucius en repoussant Moliva avant de fermer la porte, bonne soirée.

— Jaloux ? demandai-je en pénétrant dans l'eau bien chaude.

Je gémis de bonheur et m'allongeai, posant la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Merlin, nous avions une baignoire !

— Non, rétorqua-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour. Possessif.

— Hum...

Je fermai les yeux et sentis tout à coup une bouche se poser sur la mienne, à l'envers. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée que je lui accordais et il m'embrassa d'une manière si excitante. Mais bon, en définitive, tous ces baisers étaient excitants. Je souris et il fit ensuite le tour de la baignoire pour me rejoindre, se plaçant à l'opposé tout en emmêlant nos jambes.

— Pourquoi es-tu si loin ? boudai-je avec une petite voix de malheureux.

— De mon point de vue, c'est toi qui es loin, rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant néanmoins, collant son dos contre mon torse. Mieux ?

— Oui, répondis-je en entourant son corps de mes bras.

Je le serrai contre moi, tout en caressant sa peau. Il frissonna et je trempai mes mains dans l'eau chaude avant de recommencer à caresser son corps.

— Et sinon, avec Draco, vous avez pu discuter ? De ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

— Oui, souffla-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête contre mon épaule, ses mains caressant mes jambes.

J'attendis qu'il continue, mais le silence étant la seule chose que j'entendis, j'en déduis qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Je chuchotai alors :

— Je suis content que ça se soit arrangé entre vous.

Je les avais vus sourire et parler, c'était donc que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux.

— Hm. Je suis désolé.

— De quoi ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de son excuse.

— D'être... Enfin, de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je te prends et ensuite moi je refuse parce que je trouve ça dégradant. Bien que je n'ai jamais pensé que cela te dégradait en quoi que ce soit mais c'est... Bref, je suis désolé.

— Pas de soucis, soufflai-je. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai très envie de toi, mais tu as traversé des épreuves et vécu des choses qui font que cette position te déplait. Je peux vivre avec ça.

Même si de plus en plus, l'idée de le prendre me hantait.

— Hm. Je pensais... tu vas sûrement trouver ça stupide mais est-ce que pour la première fois je pourrais... être au-dessus. Enfin, tu me prendrais mais, tu vois ?

Je l'imaginai au dessus de moi, alors que je le prendrais encore et encore, le verrais rejeter la tête en arrière, se mordiller les lèvres, rougir.

— Oh bordel...

Je déglutis et sentis mon sexe réagir positivement à cette image. Je resserrai ma prise sur lui et mordillai son épaule, léchant ensuite son cou. Je donnai un petit coup de hanche et mes mains descendirent prendre son sexe mou. Je lui prodiguai des caresses et gémis à ses oreilles, taquinant son lobe de mes dents. Il gémit et glissa l'une de ses mains derrière ma nuque, tournant la tête vers moi et m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser. Je reculai, glissant mon nez vers sa mâchoire avant de murmurer :

— C'est cruel de me mettre de telles images en tête Lucius, très cruel.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

— Sale petit allumeur, fis-je en passant le pouce sur son extrémité.

Mon autre main alla jusqu'à ses fesses que je massai tant bien que mal avant de faufiler un de mes doigts entre. Il se cambra contre moi et resserra sa prise sur ma nuque. Il frotta ensuite son nez contre mon cou et embrassa ma mâchoire tout en ondulant des hanches. Je cessai toutes caresses et posai les bras sur les rebords de la baignoire.

— Je suis ici pour me détendre, pas pour qu'on baise comme des fous.

— Et je suis l'allumeur ? contra-t-il en grognant.

— Oui, ris-je.

Je bougeai un peu le bassin afin que mon érection frotte contre ses fesses si musclées et dis :

— Tu m'allumes en me proposant cette chose qui à l'air si fantastique. Qui allume qui ? Hm ?

— Je ne t'ai rien proposé, j'ai juste énoncé une idée. Pas ma faute si ton esprit s'est emballé.

— Je suis un pervers, tout le monde le sais.

Je souris contre son dos, avant de recommencer à mordiller sa peau. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais puis pinça durement ma cuisse.

— Aie !

Je le pinçai à mon tour et il grogna puis repartit à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

— C'est plus sûr si je reste là, visiblement. Et je préfèrerais être le seul à être au courant de combien tu peux être pervers. Et maintenant que les douches ne sont plus communes, j'apprécierais vraiment si je pouvais être le seul à te voir nu.

— Tu ne veux plus que je montre mon magnifique corps aux autres ?

— Non. Tu t'exhibes déjà bien assez quand tu portes tes cuirs.

Je pouvais comprendre sa demande, mais n'ayant jamais été pudique, je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir garder mon corps rien que pour lui.

— J'essaierai de faire attention.

— Merci.

Je pris ensuite l'éponge et le savon afin de commencer à me laver. Je me mis debout, et tout en rejetant la tête en arrière et en laissant un gémissement passer mes lèvres, je me savonnai. Je savais que j'étais un vrai salaud, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

— Charlie... tu m'allumes encore.

— Ça te déplait ? demandai-je.

— Cela dépendra de ce que tu fais ensuite, je suppose.

— Ah bon ?

Je glissai l'éponge sur mon ventre, frottant lentement, minutieusement. Je me cambrai et me retournai, me penchant un peu puis, frottai mes fesses. J'entendis Lucius bouger et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis ses dents contre ma fesse droite qu'il mordit. Je gémis et soufflai :

— Ce que j'aime sentir tes morsures.

Il sourit contre ma peau et empoigna mon sexe, me masturbant tout en continuant de me mordiller. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il me lâcha et recula, ne me touchant plus. Je me retournai et le vis de nouveau assis contre la paroi, se lavant même.

— Tu... Argh !

Je sortis de la baignoire avant de finir par le prendre, là, tellement j'étais excité. Je me séchai rapidement puis enroulai la serviette autour de mes hanches. Je me tournai ensuite et me brossai les dents. Je pus néanmoins voir dans le coin du miroir que Lucius s'était à présent levé. Il sortit de la baignoire à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et commença à se sécher.

— Oh que je me vengerais Lucius, soufflai-je amusé. Tu n'imagines même pas !

— Hm hm, chantonna-t-il.

Je le bousculai un peu et souris, décidant de me raser. Quand j'eus fini, je n'attendis pas Lucius et allai à la chambre, la serviette toujours enroulée autour de mes hanches. Je m'installai sur le lit, frissonnant de son absence et pris le bouquin que j'avais entamé il y avait déjà trois petites semaines. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'allongea à mes côtés, attrapant quant à lui l'un des livres de Geoffroy sur les Dragons.

— Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, je suis là.

— Hm. Pour l'instant ça va, c'est juste fatiguant parce qu'il y a beaucoup de races différentes et qu'elles ont chacune leurs particularités. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué à comprendre.

— Le tout, après, c'est de ne rien mélanger, car ça peut être fatal, expliquai-je en me tournant vers lui. Quand tu seras dans la réserve, tu n'auras le droit à aucune erreur de jugement sur le Dragon en face de toi.

— Je m'en doute. Je vais tout apprendre, bien sûr, mais je vais surtout retenir les particularités de ceux qui sont ici, car c'est face à eux que je risque de me retrouver.

— Et cela serait une erreur. Nous pouvons accueillir à tout moment d'autres espèces. Soit suite à une capture ou un échange. Tu te dois de tout apprendre Lucius. Geoffroy ne te laissera pas rentrer un seul orteil tant que tu ne connaîtras pas tout sur le bout des doigts, crois-moi.

— Hm. C'est stupide, mais je commence à vous connaître alors cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela. Et je t'ai dit que j'allais tout apprendre, tu ne m'écoutes pas ou tu fais juste semblant ?

— Apprendre et retenir pour moi sont les mêmes choses. Tu te dois de tout retenir si tu préfères. Mais fais comme tu le sens, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui restera cloué ici tant que je ne serais pas répondre à toutes les questions de Geoffroy.

Il eut un rire bref avant de souffler :

— Je suis plus malin que tu ne le penses, Charlie. Mais je ne m'en vexe pas.

Je souris et embrassai son poignet avant de reprendre ma lecture.

**POV Lucius**

Je refermai le livre et me levai. J'étudiais les Dragons depuis trois semaines maintenant, et j'avais dit à Geoffroy que j'étais prêt deux jours plus tôt. Il avait donc décidé de vérifier, parce que d'après lui, c'était un peu rapide.

J'enfilai mes chaussures et sortis de la chambre afin de rejoindre le bureau de Geoffroy. J'arrivais bientôt devant la porte et toquai, soupirant en réalisant que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas aller si vite. Après tout, plus je devais étudier, moins vite je me retrouverais devant un vrai Dragon. Parce que oui, je voulais travailler avec eux, mais je n'étais pas particulièrement impatient pour autant. Geoffroy m'invita à entrer et j'ouvris la porte puis allai m'installer en face de lui.

— Salut. Alors comme ça, tu te sens prêt ? demanda-t-il en posant ses pieds sur son bureau.

— Je ne me sens rien du tout. Je suis prêt.

— Okay. Allons-y.

Il me demanda les caractéristiques des Dragons présents sur la réserve ainsi que de deux autres espèces. Il commença avec le Cornelongue Roumain et je n'eus aucune hésitation sur celui-ci. Je m'étais rapidement rendu compte qu'avec Charlie qui ne cessait d'en parler, je connaissais déjà le quart de ce que je devais savoir à leur sujet. Il enchaina ensuite avec le Suédois à museau court, le Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou, le Norvégien à Crête et le Magyar à pointes puis il termina avec le Boutefeu Chinois et l'Opaloeil des antipodes. J'eus une légère hésitation sur ce dernier, que j'avais une mauvaise tendance à penser beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'était mais il n'y eut pas particulièrement de problème là non plus. Il me demanda ensuite comment je devais me comporter avec chacun de ses Dragons et les soins qui pouvaient leur être spécifiques.

Il cessa de me poser des questions après au moins deux bonnes heures et relut les notes qu'il avait prises pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de m'observer pendant au moins autant de temps. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes et je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre Charlie.

— Bon, tu peux y aller. Je vais analyser ça et t'appellerai pour te donner les résultats rapidement.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire cela il y a dix minutes ? fis-je en me levant, ennuyé qu'il m'ait retenu aussi longtemps pour rien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour que je n'ai pas à attendre inutilement.

— Tu n'as pas attendu inutilement.

— Et en quoi cette attente était-elle utile ?

— Cela ne te regarde en rien.

— Bien, soupirai-je avec un sourire plutôt hypocrite plaqué sur le visage. J'espère vraiment que le caractère ne vient pas avec la profession. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Je quittai le bureau et allai ensuite directement rejoindre Charlie dans la salle à manger. En entrant dans la pièce, je le vis en train de discuter avec Isaac, Hulrick et Carlos que je saluai en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Alors ? me demanda Charlie.

— Alors il est toujours aussi fatiguant. Et il me dira ce qu'il en pense quand il l'aura décidé.

Hulrick se mit à rire et Carlos me dit :

— A toi aussi ? Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'un jour on comprendra pourquoi il nous fait attendre comme ça ?

— Pour son plaisir personnel, probablement, répliquai-je en mangeant le pain de Charlie.

— Sers-toi, hein ! fit ce dernier boudeur.

— Oui, merci.

— Et non, il ne le fait pas pour son plaisir, répondit le roux. Il observe si le candidat est content de ses réponses ou non. Enfin, un truc du genre. Je me souviens qu'au début, un jeune gars avait bien répondu à tout, mais ensuite, il a douté de lui-même au point de paniquer. Geoffroy l'a recalé et envoyé ailleurs, si jamais il désirait persévérer.

— Je n'aurais probablement pas ce souci, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

— Alors dans trois jours, tu seras accepté. Il attend toujours trois jours, ajouta Hulrick. Va savoir pourquoi !

Je haussai les épaules puis soufflai :

— Je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou à voir ses candidats paniquer.

Geoffroy avait vraiment un humour tout à lui et plus je le connaissais, plus je me rendais compte qu'il était vraiment sadique.

— Sinon, comment tu penses t'en être sorti ? demanda Carlos.

— Il m'a posé des questions et je connaissais les réponses. Après, je me méfie quand même, c'est Geoffroy.

— Je suis sûr que tu seras pris. Tu as une tête de génie, répliqua Hulrick avant d'exploser de rire.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et me tournai vers Charlie en haussant un sourcil. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait bien faire rire son ami à ce point.

— Cherche pas, il a reçu une lettre ce matin et il est comme ça depuis.

Il vint ensuite m'embrasser avant de souffler :

— Demain, je fais le matin. Je vais me coucher. Tu restes ici ?

— Non.

Je me levai et le suivis jusqu'à notre chambre après avoir salué les deux autres gardiens. Une fois arrivés, nous nous déshabillâmes et nous glissâmes dans le lit.

Il me serra contre lui, emmêlant nos jambes, tout en commençant à caresser mon dos.

Je lui retournai la caresse et soupirai de bien-être, c'était la première fois depuis trois semaines que je ne lisais pas ce fichu livre sur les Dragons et c'était plaisant. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inspirai son odeur.

Vraiment très plaisant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

L'après-midi suivait son cours doucement et pour une fois, j'étais en repos. Charlie étant dans la réserve, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. La plupart des livres avaient été stockés dans des caisses qui avaient ensuite été miniaturisées et entreposées dans le bureau de Geoffroy, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait alors aucun moyen de les consulter. Ou alors fallait-il être très motivé.

Je parcourais les rayons tranquillement, piochant un livre au titre prometteur une fois de temps en temps pour voir s'il avait une chance de m'intéresser. J'en avais pour l'instant pris deux, l'un à propos des dresseurs de Dragons dans l'ancien temps et un autre sur l'histoire de la Roumanie. Si je passais ma vie dans ce pays, je préférais tout autant en savoir le plus possible à son propos.

Je me figeai devant l'un des livres et laissai un sourire étirer mes lèvres en le prenant en main. Cela semblait être la suite d'un livre à l'eau de rose que Charlie avait lu il y a avait maintenant des années. Je le pris pour lui et allai indiquer dans le registre quels livres j'avais emprunté.

Je remontai ensuite dans notre chambre et y rangeai les ouvrages, déposant le roman d'amour sur le coussin de Charlie.

Je redescendis après cela et croisai Geoffroy dans les couloirs. Je le saluai et m'apprêtai à passer mon chemin mais il me retint :

— Es-tu occupé ?

— Pas vraiment non.

Je ne relevais pas le fait qu'il savait parfaitement que j'étais en repos, puisque c'était lui qui faisait les plannings.

— Alors viens avec moi.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau et fus surpris de constater qu'un Auror s'y trouvait déjà. Il me salua et me demanda de lui remettre ma baguette. Je fis ce qu'il voulait après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Geoffroy. Je n'avais aucune envie que la scène de l'an dernier se répète mais ce dernier m'adressa un sourire encourageant qui me détendit.

L'Auror lança un sortilège sur ma baguette qu'il me rendit ensuite avant de faire signer un papier à Geoffroy et de repartir. Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts, me demandant ce qu'il avait pu y faire exactement. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— Ne trainons pas. Suis-moi !

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà quitté son bureau, deux balais en main, et je dus presque courir derrière lui pour le rattraper, ce que je ne fis évidemment pas. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant le portail de la réserve.

— Bon ! Ne me quitte pas des yeux, reste détendu le plus possible, les Dragons ressentent le stress. Et reste sur tes gardes !

— Pourquoi est-ce que...

Je m'interrompis alors qu'il ouvrait le portail et pénétrait à l'intérieur de la réserve. J'inspirai profondément puis le suivis et pris le balai qu'il me tendit. Bon, j'étais de retour dans la réserve, mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde, j'avais voulu être là, de toute façon. De plus, je l'avais déjà fait une fois, et je n'en étais pas mort. Et puis, cette fois-ci, la vie de Charlie n'était pas en danger.

Je me plaçai aux côtés de Geoffroy qui m'observait du coin de l'œil et pris une profonde inspiration. Je me sentais étonnamment détendu, finalement. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je ne savais pas si c'était par dépit, puisque après tout m'angoisser ne m'aiderait pas même si un Dragon essayait de me tuer, ou si j'avais juste tellement envie de voir Charlie évoluer dans la réserve que je n'en avais rien à faire du reste.

— Prêt ? demanda Geoffroy en refermant le portail.

— Oui.

Du moins l'espérais-je.

— On va y aller doucement. Je te fais faire le tour. Allez, décollage, rit-il en s'élançant.

Je m'élançai derrière lui et observai mon environnement tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Beaucoup de forêt et de rochers, comme je m'y étais attendu, et des montagnes également. Autrement dit, l'endroit idéal pour que des Dragons puissent se cacher.

Parfait.

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite prairie et j'aperçus immédiatement les deux Norvégiens à crête et leur petite femelle, les reconnaissant immédiatement à leurs écailles noires et leurs cornes couleur de bronze. Ils nous jetèrent un regard mais ne semblèrent pas se préoccuper de nous plus que cela.

Bien.

Geoffroy se remit en route et nous rejoignîmes bientôt le Suédois à museau court de la réserve, que Charlie avait nommé Silvery. Il nous observa quelques secondes puis se désintéressa de nous. Le fait que les Dragons étaient maintenant habitués aux gardiens était tout de même un avantage certain. Nous repartîmes et au bout de quelques secondes, deux Dent de Vipère du Pérou semblables en tous points arrivèrent dans notre direction. Geoffroy les évita facilement, tout en douceur, et j'essayai d'en faire de même. Je ne dus pas trop mal me débrouiller parce qu'ils ne décidèrent pas de revenir sur leurs pas pour me brûler vif. Je remarquai néanmoins qu'ils avaient l'air turbulent et décidai immédiatement de les nommer Fred et George. Je ne les reconnaîtrais probablement jamais mais je me contenterai alors de faire comme pour les originaux et les appeler les jumeaux Weasley.

Je souris et secouai légèrement la tête alors que nous nous arrêtions. Je vis que Geoffroy fixait quelque chose et me concentrai à mon tour, remarquant après quelques secondes les écailles d'un Magyar à pointe. Geoffroy me fit un signe de tête après avoir constaté que j'avais vu le Dragon puis nous reprîmes notre vol à travers la réserve.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau de ce que Geoffroy me décrivit comme étant la pointe de la Fureur et je me dis qu'elle portait bien son nom en voyant un Dent-de-Vipère s'agiter tout autour. C'était probablement Storme.

— C'est ici que se passe l'échange de tour de garde.

J'acquiesçai et nous continuâmes de voler. Nous revînmes sur nos pas puis tournâmes brutalement à droite. J'aperçus Moliva sur son balai, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Nous la rejoignîmes bientôt et même si je savais ce que j'allais voir en regardant en bas, je me figeai en observant Charlie caresser le Cornelongue Roumain. Ce dernier remarqua notre arrivée et je vis ses yeux bleu nuit se fixer sur moi. Bon, puisque c'était le meilleur ami de Charlie, il serait probablement préférable que je ne le vexe pas, même si j'espérais que Charlie interviendrait en ma faveur, si pour une raison ou une autre, Émeraude décidait de s'en prendre à moi.

Mais il ne fit que me regarder avant de détourner son attention vers Charlie qui s'était placé devant... sa gueule.

Je déglutis difficilement et me retins de me précipiter en bas pour le dégager de là. Je savais que cela serait une très mauvaise idée et que Charlie était supposé ne rien risquer là en bas mais tout de même, j'aurais vraiment préféré s'il pouvait juste reculer d'un pas ou deux.

Ou de quinze mètres.

J'avais mal aux mains tellement elles enserraient fort le manche du balai et je fermai les yeux une seconde tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Charlie avait survécu les douze dernières années, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose maintenant. J'expirai doucement et rouvris les yeux.

Charlie était maintenant sur le côté, caressant la queue.

Ce qui était une nette amélioration, de mon point de vue, mais c'était encore loin d'être parfait. Je jetai un œil aux deux autres gardiens et remarquai qu'ils étaient en admiration devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Je comprenais que ce que Charlie vivait était quelque chose de très rare et probablement formidable, mais j'étais plus inquiet pour mon compagnon que subjugué par sa relation avec le Dragon.

Compagnon.

Ce mot me plaisait.

— Bon allez, on doit finir le tour de la réserve. Lucius ?

Je me tournai vers Geoffroy mais reportai immédiatement mon attention sur Charlie et la bête. Il voulait vraiment que je le suive et le laisse ici tout seul avec le Cornelongue ? Moliva m'adressa un sourire encourageant et me fit un signe de tête.

Je constatai que Geoffroy m'observait attentivement et soupirai avant de le suivre. Si j'avais refusé d'aller avec lui, j'étais certain qu'il m'aurait jeté dehors sans aucune chance de pouvoir revenir ici un jour. Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans mes plans.

**POV Charlie**

Je revenais de ma garde et n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver Lucius et lui faire passer une nuit de folie. Le voir sur son balai cet après-midi, entièrement vêtu de cuir, les cheveux au vent et les yeux pétillants m'avait donné des envies. Ou plus précisément une envie.

Depuis qu'il en avait parlé, j'avais décidé de le laisser choisir, mais une semaine était passée et toujours rien. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'attendait pas que la demande vienne de moi. Et le voir plus tôt avait éveillé en moi cette envie, ce désir de le voir se déhancher, s'empaler sur moi, gémir et onduler des hanches. Mon sexe réagissait déjà positivement à cette vision et bordel, j'espérais très fortement qu'il allait se laisser faire. Je fus rapidement dans le salon, mais il était vide. J'allai alors dans la salle à manger et vis Carlos et Lucius. Je souris et pris place près du blond.

— Alors comme ça, on drague dans mon dos ?

Il me jeta un regard amusé puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

— Bien sûr, après toi et Geoffroy, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer Carlos.

— Ne soyez pas égoïste. Pensez à moi, un plan à trois, ça doit être très excitant.

Lucius me pinça la cuisse et je ris avant d'agripper sa nuque et de l'attirer à moi pour un baiser explosif. J'étais à bout de souffle quand je me séparai de lui. Carlos était tout rouge, mais il souriait.

— C'était pour quoi ça ? souffla Lucius contre mes lèvres. Si c'est la perspective d'un plan à trois qui t'excite tant que ça, je préfère te le dire, tu vas être déçu.

— Les mecs, trouvez-vous une chambre, râla Carlos, il y a des célibataires de longue date dans la pièce.

— Oui oui, fis-je en me levant et en prenant la main de Lucius.

Il se leva à son tour et passa immédiatement son bras autour de mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui et déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

— Et ça, c'est en quel honneur ? murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

— En l'honneur que je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, faisant ensuite un son étrange. Et tu me rends définitivement trop mièvre.

Je ne répondis pas et le serrai contre moi, puis pris le chemin de notre chambre, le gardant collé à mon corps. Je le plaquai contre un mur du couloir, l'embrassant avidement et je pris le risque de soulever une de ses jambes. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, et me mordit puis demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je gémis et ne répondis pas, ondulant contre lui, sans lâcher sa jambe.

— Charlie, soupira-t-il après quelques secondes, on serait mieux dans notre chambre non ?

Je hochai la tête et le pris dans mes bras, entourant mes hanches de ses jambes. Il hoqueta et entoura mon cou de ses bras, tout en soufflant :

— Et ça, c'est en quel honneur ?

— Parce que je t'aime, répondis-je en nous dirigeant vers la chambre.

— Copieur, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser profondément.

Il colla ensuite sa bouche dans mon cou qu'il lécha et mordilla plus ou moins doucement. Je grognai et me dépêchai de nous conduire jusque dans la chambre. Je poussai la porte du pied et la fermai de la même manière, la claquant. Je plaquai Lucius contre et repris sa bouche, la pénétrant de ma langue. Je commençai ensuite à défaire ses boutons de chemise, touchant sa peau dès que je le pouvais. Lucius agrippa mes cheveux et commença à balancer ses hanches contre les miennes.

Je retirai sa chemise rapidement, et séparai nos bouches pour enlever mon haut. Nos torses se touchèrent et cela me rendit encore plus excité que je ne l'étais déjà... et je n'aurais pas cru que cela soit possible. Je mordillai sa lèvre puis déviai vers sa mâchoire alors que mes mains s'attelaient à lui défaire son pantalon de cuir. Je pus sentir que son sexe était déjà dressé et je léchai sa peau avant de gémir plus fortement, allant ensuite mordiller son oreille.

Il gémit à son tour et glissa une main entre nous pour tirer sur les liens de mon pantalon de cuir, les défaisant avec plus ou moins de facilité, ses hanches ondulant contre les miennes. Quand il eut réussi, je baissai tant bien que mal son pantalon puis le mien et soupirai de contentement au moment où nos sexes se touchèrent enfin. Je commençai ensuite à me frotter à lui, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Lucius grogna et mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, resserrant sa prise sur ma nuque alors que son autre main caressait le bas de mon dos, ses doigts glissant parfois entre mes fesses.

Voulant le goûter, je nous guidai jusqu'au lit, le plaçant sur le dos. Je n'attendis pas et descendis mes lèvres le long de son torse pour prendre sa hampe en bouche. Je tendis aussi le bras et pris un tube de lubrifiant avant d'en enduire mon doigt que je glissai entre ses fesses, caressant son anneau de chair puis de le pénétrer. Je jouai de ma langue, faisant des va-et-vient sur sa longueur alors que mon doigt en faisait de même en lui.

Il était chaud, délicieusement chaud. Il gémit et haleta, sa main sur ma nuque allant dans mes cheveux qu'il empoigna alors qu'il ondulait des hanches de façon indécente. Cela le faisait aller encore plus loin dans ma bouche et j'adorais ça. Je fis glisser mes dents tout en ajoutant un second doigt en lui. Il gémit et remonta ses hanches, allant au fond de ma gorge. Je le lâchai et pris une grande inspiration, essayant de faire partir l'envie de vomir qui m'était venu.

— Merlin, parvint-il à articuler entre deux inspirations difficiles, visiblement essoufflé. Désolé.

J'incurvai mes phalanges, tapant dans sa prostate et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Je le repris en bouche et de nouveau, il agrippa mes cheveux, tirant dessus, me faisant frissonner. Je bougeai mes doigts de plus en plus vite, plus profondément et cessai au bout d'interminables minutes. Je me redressai sur les genoux, lâchant par la même son sexe et retirai son pantalon ainsi que le mien. Je fis une trainée de baisers le long de sa jambe, passant par l'intérieur de sa cuisse, recommençant ensuite à le pénétrer, mais avec un doigt en plus. Il grogna, gémit et bougea ses hanches, et je léchai son sexe de haut en bas, taquinant son extrémité puis remontant pour mordiller ses pointes durcies par le plaisir.

J'allai après ça l'embrasser à pleine bouche, liant nos langues avidement, comme si nous ne nous étions plus embrassé depuis une éternité. Je me plaquai contre lui, ondulant du bassin avant de sortir de son corps, glissant mes mains dans son dos puis inversant nos positions.

**POV Lucius**

Charlie inversa nos positions et je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui. Je me mordis les lèvres et recommençai à onduler des hanches.

On y était.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai profondément, faisant reculer cette appréhension stupide. Cela faisait près de trois ans que je repoussai ce moment, j'avais attendu assez longtemps. Et surtout, j'avais fait attendre Charlie assez longtemps.

J'attrapai le lubrifiant et en fis couler sur son sexe que je caressai quelques secondes. Je posai ensuite mes mains sur ses hanches et ancrai mon regard dans le sien avant de me surélever un peu et de poser mon entrée contre son gland.

— Oh... Je... Je t'aime bordel de merde !

Je souris une seconde puis me mordis violemment la lèvre en me laissant glisser sur lui. Je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux. Je savais qu'il m'avait préparé du mieux possible, mais cela faisait tout de même mal. Je me détendis au maximum et pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'empaler sur lui jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup. Je cessai ensuite de bouger et desserrai quelque peu ma prise sur ses hanches en réalisant que je les empoignai vraiment fort. Je ne bougeai plus et attendis que la douleur devienne seulement de l'inconfort pour rouvrir les yeux afin de regarder de nouveau Charlie.

— Juste... ne bouge pas, sinon je viens dans la seconde. Je...

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa mes hanches, les serrant.

Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres, le trouvant magnifique. J'oubliai ma position et fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre en de douces caresses. Sa demande de ne pas bouger pour l'instant m'arrangeait, je devais bien l'avouer. Ça me brûlait toujours un peu mais je décidai de me concentrer sur le fait que j'aurais pu le faire jouir aussi rapidement, cette idée m'excitant plus que de raison. Mon sexe, qui s'était quelque peu ramolli, se durcit de nouveau complètement et je me penchai légèrement pour taquiner l'un de ses boutons de chair avec deux de mes doigts.

Ce faisant, je bougeai légèrement et sentis son membre sortir quelque peu de moi, me faisant gémir et grogner en même temps.

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de faire un petit mouvement de bassin.

J'en fis un en retour puis reposai mes mains sur ses hanches, me relevant afin de me glisser le long de son membre une fois de plus. Ce n'était plus vraiment douloureux et me sentir rempli de cette façon était très excitant, surtout allié à la vue de Charlie en dessous de moi, les joues quelque peu rougies par le plaisir et ses dents mordillant ses lèvres. Je refis ce mouvement plusieurs fois, l'irritation de ma peau disparaissant pour laisser place à quelque chose de chaleureux, et bon.

— Oui... comme ça, bouge. Tu es si beau, si chaud, si étroit.

Je gémis à ses mots et continuai de bouger contre lui de la même façon jusqu'à ce que son sexe heurte ce que j'identifiai comme ma prostate. Je me figeai et grognai fortement tout en ancrant mes doigts dans la peau de ses hanches. Je refis le même mouvement et mon souffle commença à devenir erratique. Cela devenait bon, vraiment très bon. Mais je voulais que Charlie soit plus proche.

Je me penchai sur lui et l'embrassai profondément puis roulai pour inverser nos positions. Je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi le plus possible, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Il commença à bouger, m'embrassant passionnément avant de séparer nos lèvres et de dire :

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

— T'aime aussi, soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Et il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point. Je plaquai de nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne puis laissai glisser ma langue le long de sa gorge. Mes hanches allaient à la rencontre des siennes de façon de plus en plus incontrôlée. Je léchai le lobe de son oreille et murmurai, entre deux gémissements :

— Je peux te mordre ?

J'allais probablement le faire de toute façon, mais c'était toujours plus poli de demander. Il s'enfonça en moi avec plus de force et je glapis alors qu'il heurtait ma prostate une fois de plus.

Il souffla un maigre oui, puis donna un coup de rein plus puissant.

Je fermai les yeux et enfonçai mes mollets dans ses fesses pour qu'il vienne plus profondément en moi. Je plaquai mes dents contre son cou et léchai sa peau avec ma langue alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus puissants et désordonnés. Je glissai ma main entre nous pour toucher mon membre mais il heurta ma prostate une fois de plus et je m'effleurai à peine avant de jouir, le mordant profondément et sentant mes chairs se resserrer autour du membre de Charlie qui vint quelques secondes plus tard dans un dernier et profond coup de reins.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi et je desserrai mes dents quelques secondes plus tard, léchant doucement sa peau. Il allait avoir une magnifique marque et j'adorais cela, surtout que celle-ci serait visible à moins qu'il ne mette un pull à col roulé, vêtement qu'il ne possédait pas. Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait fallu tant de temps pour accepter cela. Draco avait raison, c'était magique. Et bien meilleur que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

Je frottai mon nez doucement contre la nouvelle marque de Charlie et passai ma main dans ses cheveux en caressant son dos.

— Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, murmura-t-il.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, souriant, puis soufflai :

— Je ne peux pas arrêter le temps, mais on peut rester comme cela aussi longtemps que tu veux.

J'adorais l'avoir contre moi de cette façon et son sexe toujours en moi n'était pas si dérangeant, même si ce serait probablement mieux qu'il se retire. Je me souvins vaguement avoir trouvé cette position humiliante et me demandai à présent pourquoi. Après tout, c'était Charlie, et tout ce que je faisais avec lui avait une fâcheuse tendance à devenir incroyablement bon et agréable.

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et s'enleva de moi avant de se repositionner, bougeant ainsi un peu des hanches et frottant nos sexes ensemble.

Je me sentis durcir de nouveau et soufflai :

— Charlie...

— Oui, c'est moi, rit-il en m'embrassant.

J'approfondis le baiser et bougeai mes hanches à mon tour afin d'inverser nos positions pour pouvoir le surplomber. Je me frottai doucement contre lui puis demandai :

— Tu me laisserais comparer ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, même si je ne te comprends pas là, avoua-t-il en empoignant mes fesses.

Je souris et l'embrassai une fois de plus puis écartai un peu ses jambes pour me glisser entre elles et presser mon gland contre son entrée.

— Comparer, répétai-je après avoir léché sa marque. J'ai peur d'avoir trop aimé que tu me prennes pour ne plus savoir apprécier l'inverse.

C'était évidemment un mensonge, mais j'avais vraiment très envie de lui, cela était certain.

— Alors je suis tout à toi, fit-il en écartant un plus les jambes.

Je mordis sa mâchoire et attrapai le lubrifiant, en étalant sur mes doigts avant de déposer une trainée de baiser le long de son corps.

Merlin, je n'allais jamais me lasser de cet homme.

**POV Charlie**

Je devais sourire comme un idiot, vu les coups d'œil que m'envoyait Hulrick. Moliva étant partie quelques jours dans sa famille, c'était lui qui était à présent de garde avec moi. Je zigzaguai, avant de monter puis descendre. Hulrick distribua le repas aux Dragons plus bas et je souris, ne cessant pour ma part de penser que depuis une semaine, Lucius et moi étions plus heureux que jamais.

Et savoir que sa peine allait bientôt finir, puisqu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à faire, me procurait encore plus de bonheur. Une année et il serait libre, libre de voir son fils, d'être plus heureux et de ce fait, me rendre plus heureux. Et puis, savoir qu'il aimait faire ce que je faisais, même si je savais au fond de moi qu'il le faisait en partie pour me voir et me surveiller, était un vrai plaisir.

— La Terre appelle Charlie ! fit Hulrick en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

Je revins à moi et dis :

— Quoi ? Tu disais quoi ?!

— Je te disais que j'ai fini et qu'on peut bouger. T'as de la chance que ce soit moi qui te vois perdu dans tes pensées en plein milieu de la réserve. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait dit Geoffroy...ou ton mec, termina-t-il avec un léger rire.

Je haussai les épaules et me dis ensuite, en reprenant la route, qu'il avait raison. Je ne devais pas être aussi distrait. Quand nous arrivâmes près du couple de Cornelongue et leur fils nous nous stoppâmes en plein vol. Les minutes passèrent et nous allions reprendre notre ronde, sachant qu'Hulrick me permettait de regarder Émeraude un peu plus longtemps que la normale, quand la voix de Geoffroy retentit :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

Lucius était avec lui et je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de répondre :

— On a trainé un peu, c'est ma faute.

— C'est bon Hulrick, tu peux y aller, on va rester avec Charlie, répliqua Geoffroy au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Hulrick acquiesça et je souris, comprenant que je pouvais aller "jouer" avec Émeraude. Je descendis et me posai au sol, puis avançai sans crainte vers la bête qui se tourna vers moi. Émeraude sembla agité mais vola pour me rejoindre, s'allongeant ensuite. Je souris et le caressai comme j'en avais prit l'habitude. Il était plus chaud, et même vibrant sous mes doigts. Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai vers les deux autres, qui étaient en vol stationnaire.

J'allais devoir en toucher deux mots à Geoffroy. Je ne savais pas si un Dragon pouvait attraper de la fièvre, n'en ayant jamais réellement vu un en avoir, mais cela ne restait pas impossible. Je fis le tour d'Émeraude, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien et tout à coup, il posa sa grande queue devant moi. Je sursautai et fis demi tour, seulement, il bougea et bientôt, je fus bloqué, enfin... je pouvais me sortir de là par ma droite, mais je devais d'abord comprendre ses gestes. Il poussa un rugissement qui semblait non agressif et je fronçai les sourcils de nouveau. J'entendis ensuite une voix crier du ciel :

— Vas-y Charlie, il n'attend que cela et toi aussi.

Oh...

Je n'attendis pas, étant sûr que Geoffroy couvrait mes arrières si problème il y avait. Je montai, posant le pied sur sa queue. Émeraude fit un bruit que je n'avais encore jamais entendu et cela ressemblait à un soupir de contentement. Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je me plaçais sur sa nuque, les jambes écartées. Il était chaud, plus chaud encore qu'avant et il n'attendit même pas que je m'agrippe à lui avant de s'envoler.

Je glapis de surprise et empoignai une sorte de pique en serrant les cuisses. Le vol était différent de sur un balai et le vent me décoiffant était juste un plaisir. Je fermai les yeux et une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Mon cœur fit une embardée et Émeraude tomba en piqué avant de lancer des flammes. Je pus sentir leur chaleur jusqu'ici et voulus crier mon plaisir, mais j'avais peur qu'il réagisse mal.

Nous volâmes quelques minutes, montant et descendant. A un moment, il monta plus haut et je compris avant même qu'il ne le fasse qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un looping. Je déglutis, ne pouvant pas lui dire stop et m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces. Je lâchai un cri en me sentant me décoller de lui de quelques centimètres avant d'être recollé à lui dans la descente. Je souris en voyant Geoffroy et Lucius nous suivre de loin. L'excitation monta en moi quand la femelle nous rejoignit, son fils dans la gueule.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur me submergea et bientôt, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le corps couvert de flammes, même si ce n'était pas douloureux. Je tremblai alors qu'il nous amenait au-dessus d'un regroupement de Dent-de-Vipère. Ils se joignirent à nous et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Si l'un d'eux désirait me croquer, il n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire, mais aucun d'eux ne le fit.

Je tournai la tête et vis que Geoffroy et Lucius avaient pris leurs distances. Et si je ne voulais pas chuter, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tenir ma baguette. Là, ça devenait dangereux.

Une vague de chaleur, plus forte que les autres me submergea et je dus fermer les yeux alors que je voyais au loin le Magyar à Pointe. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille mal ? Je l'entendis rugir et pousser son cri aigu et je bandai les muscles, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

Mais il se contenta de se joindre au vol. Que se passait-il ? Une autre vague de chaleur monta en moi et je faillis lâcher prise sous la force de cette dernière. Je commençai à voir des tâches noires et m'obligeai à garder les yeux ouverts. Seulement, après quelques minutes, il ne resta que le néant.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas  
à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs : **Ca fait un moment, mais nous avons perdu la motivation de publier, tout simplement. Quand on voit le travail, le temps que ça prend pour vous proposer un chapitre un tant soit peu correcte, et le retour qu'on a… ça n'a pas de poids dans la balance. Faut vous faire à l'idée que ce chapitre sera peut-être le dernier qu'on mettra en ligne, malgré les 26 autres derrière qui attendent et les trois autres fanfictions complètement finies à l'écriture elles aussi. On ne demande pas cinquante reviews par chapitre, donc pas besoin de comprendre ça comme un chantage. Mais un minimum de retour bon sang, parce qu'on a une vie, des études, une passion pour l'écriture sur le côté. On n'a pas que ça à faire de perdre du temps en correction, relecture, re-correction pour publier et avoir si peu de retour. Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Merci énormément à** Imanii, honey1607, Haley Black, dobbymcl, holybleu, Imaniis, Sunny0, Typone Lady **pour leur review qui nous ont vraiment faites plaisir.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Charlie**

Je perçus vaguement une main me caresser les cheveux et tentai d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière aveuglante me les fit fermer rapidement. J'entendis alors une voix me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

— Tout va bien, reste calme.

Je gémis, de douleur ou de bien être, je ne savais pas moi-même et ouvris les yeux une fois de plus. Comme je l'avais pensé, c'était Lucius qui me caressait les cheveux. Je me souvins ensuite qu'avant de me réveiller, j'étais encore sur Émeraude et demandai difficilement, ma gorge étant sèche :

— Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Car j'étais à l'infirmerie.

— Tu t'es évanoui. Encore. Et je t'ai ramené ici, une fois de plus. Enfin, Émeraude t'a ramené au portail, comme la dernière fois et Geoffroy et moi nous sommes occupés du reste du trajet.

Je hochai la tête, puis, j'eus chaud et voulus me dévêtir, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais nu. Je soupirai alors et soufflai :

— Désolé.

— Hm. Je ne vais pas m'énerver, parce que tu as de la fièvre et semble encore être malade. Mais si tu refais quelque chose comme ça, je te tue de mes propres mains.

Je fermai les yeux, réalisant que j'avais vraiment agi de manière irréfléchie. Une personne entra, le bruit de la porte se refermant me l'apprenant et j'entendis :

— Bon sang, les Dragons sont tous regroupés autour du Cornelongue. On n'avait jamais vu ça et Geoffroy est carrément en admiration devant eux depuis presqu'une heure. Les autres y sont aussi, Isaac est en train de filmer le tout, je suis juste venu voir comment va Charlie.

— Carlos, soufflai-je. Vas-y, je vais bien.

— Heureux de voir que tu es réveillé. De là à dire que tu vas bien.

Il posa sa main sur mon front et glapit :

— Merlin, t'es brûlant ! On t'a déjà donné une potion pour la fièvre pourtant. Ça aurait dû avoir fait effet, non ?

— Merci pour ta remarque pertinente, Carlos, fit Lucius d'une voix agacée en me tendant un verre d'eau. Ça aurait dû baisser dès qu'on lui a donné cette fichue potion. Mince Charlie, qu'est-ce que ce Dragon t'a fait à la fin ?

— Rien...

Bien que je pouvais me souvenir des vagues de chaleur que j'avais ressenties pendant le vol. Je bus quelques gorgées mais abandonnai rapidement, me sentant à bout de forces. Je reposai ma tête, lourde, et fis d'une petite voix :

— Je crève de chaud...

— Sauf que tu es déjà nu, Charlie, rétorqua Lucius, et il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dans la pièce.

Il se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un tissu humide et frais qu'il colla contre mon front.

— Mieux ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je hochai la tête, soupirant. Seulement, après quelques minutes, j'eus de nouveau très chaud et mon corps trembla brutalement. Je gémis, de douleur et fermai les yeux.

— Carlos, va chercher Geoffroy, maintenant ! entendis-je Lucius lui ordonner. Retrouvez-nous dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée.

Il me plaça sur le côté, probablement pour éviter que je ne m'étouffe avec ma propre langue puis soupira :

— Allez Charlie, arrête de faire ça. S'il te plait.

**POV Lucius**

Je tournai en rond dans la salle à manger, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de Charlie.

Alors qu'il convulsait, je l'avais emmené dans la salle de bains et plongé dans un bain froid. Il s'était calmé assez vite mais je m'étais rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'était évanoui une fois de plus. Geoffroy et les autres étaient arrivés rapidement pour l'emmener à un hôpital en Roumanie et je m'étais retrouvé bloqué ici. Carlos et Johanna étaient partis avec eux, Isaac et Abigail s'occupaient de la réserve, tandis qu'Hulrick était là pour garder un œil sur moi.

Ce qui m'agaçait plus encore.

Ils étaient partis depuis des heures maintenant et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle. Par Salazar, pour ce que j'en savais, il pouvait être mort. Je cognai mon point contre la table et m'assis dix secondes avant de me relever et de recommencer à parcourir la pièce en long, en large et en travers. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me retrouvais bloqué ici.

— Calme-toi. Si jamais tu te blesses, Charlie va me massacrer.

— Bien sûr, ris-je d'un rire sans joie. Enfin pour cela, il faudrait qu'il soit en état de faire quelque chose !

Et qu'il ne soit pas mort. Merlin, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ma vie finisse par tourner au cauchemar ? Une fois de plus, tout allait bien et voilà, Charlie tombait inexplicablement malade. J'aperçus quelqu'un arriver par transplanage à travers la fenêtre et me précipitai à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Johanna. Elle était revenue seule et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Alors ? lui demandai-je immédiatement.

— Je...

Elle se tut et avança, me rejoignant et me prenant le bras.

— Les médicomages ont tout tenté mais ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver la cause de la fièvre. Leurs moyens sont limités ici. Mais Charlie s'est calmé pendant un petit moment alors ils l'ont transféré à Sainte-Mangouste par Portoloin médical.

Je la repoussai et soufflai :

— Il est en Angleterre ?

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et me demandai si les choses auraient pu être pires. Il se trouvait maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres de là où j'étais.

— Oui, avoua-t-elle. Geoffroy est avec lui, ainsi que Carlos. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, nous serons rapidement au courant.

— C'est ça, et s'il se passe quelque chose de... Je serais juste bloqué ici.

— Arrête de penser ainsi, Charlie est fort. Allez viens, on rentre.

Hulrick, qui nous avait rejoins, voulu me prendre par le bras mais je le repoussai et partis en direction de la forêt après avoir soupiré :

— J'ai besoin d'air.

Ils ne me suivirent pas et j'en fus soulagé. Je marchai quelque peu puis m'adossai contre un arbre, me rappelant ce moment où, deux ans plus tôt, je m'étais réfugié ici pour échapper à Charlie.

Tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui, c'était le retrouver.

Quand je l'avais vu monter sur ce Dragon, j'avais jeté un regard noir à Geoffroy pour l'avoir autorisé à faire cela et avais pesté intérieurement contre Charlie pour ne même pas m'en avoir parlé. Puis les autres Dragons avaient commencé à tous agir étrangement et on n'avait plus vu le Cornelongue.

Ni Charlie.

J'avais paniqué et Geoffroy m'avait trainé jusqu'à la barrière, me disant qu'avec de la chance, il serait là-bas, et que sinon, on demanderait aux autres de venir nous aider à le retrouver. Et on avait eu de la chance, le Cornelongue l'avait déposé là et une fois que je m'étais retrouvé près de Charlie, il s'était envolé.

Je serrai les mâchoires et tapai contre l'arbre. Je détestais ce fichu Dragon. Et j'en voulais à Charlie pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de ses plans et avoir ne serait-ce que pensé que voler sur ce dragon serait une bonne idée. Comment avait-il osé faire cela ? Comment osait-il me mettre dans cet état ? J'essayai de vider mon esprit et de ne pas imaginer Charlie mort sur un lit d'hôpital à Sainte Mangouste, mais c'était dur. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas arrêter de penser au fait que j'étais en train de le perdre. Et que je ne pouvais même pas être prêt de lui.

En plus, maintenant qu'il était en Angleterre, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le Ministère m'autorise à lui rendre visite. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard, réalisant que je voyais flou. Je posai mes mains contre eux et essuyai rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Je me détestais d'être si faible.

Et je détestais Charlie.

Ou plutôt j'aurais voulu le détester, parce que l'aimer en cet instant était devenu bien trop douloureux.

J'avais besoin de voir Draco. Mais sa visite n'était pas avant plusieurs jours et je n'avais pas de moyen de le contacter rapidement, un hibou prenant trop de temps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes au cours desquelles j'essayai de me calmer, je repartis en direction du camp, me rassurant en me disant que les Weasley étaient probablement au courant et prêts de lui. Je montai directement dans notre chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit après avoir claqué la porte, enfouissant mon nez dans le coussin portant l'odeur de Charlie.

Je me détendis le plus possible et fermai les yeux, espérant m'endormir rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi, cherchant Charlie. Seulement, j'étais seul dans le lit et je me laissai retomber en arrière en me souvenant qu'il était malade, et à Sainte Mangouste. Mon cœur battait très rapidement et je ne cessai de revoir les images de mon rêve défiler devant mes yeux.

J'avais rêvé que Charlie était mort et je me demandai un instant si cela n'avait pas été la réalité. Dans mon rêve, il s'était évanoui à cause du Dragon qui lui avait transmis une infection mortelle et... Était-ce réellement un rêve ? Je me relevai prestement et enfilai un pantalon, un pull ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de ville puis pris ma baguette et sortis. J'hésitai à aller réveiller Hulrick ou Johanna pour leur demander s'il avaient des nouvelles, ou pour vérifier que Charlie était toujours en vie et pas enterré depuis trois jours.

Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, et je devais arrêter de penser à cela, je devenais ridicule. Mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes pensées et j'avais besoin de le voir.

Je déglutis difficilement et partis en direction du bureau de Geoffroy. Je savais qu'il y avait quelques Portoloins et j'espérais qu'il y en avait toujours au moins un. Je me fis le plus discret possible, ne désirant pas réveiller les autres, et je me retrouvais bientôt devant la porte verrouillée du bureau.

Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un Alohomora, rassuré quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir. J'entrai rapidement dans la pièce et lançai un Lumos avant de commencer à fouiller. Je débutai par le bureau mais me rendis compte après peu de temps qu'il ne comportait aucun portoloin. Je m'attaquai ensuite aux armoires, mes mains tremblant de plus en plus. Il fallait que je trouve un Portoloin et que je rejoigne Charlie, maintenant.

J'ouvris le tiroir d'une commode sur le côté de la pièce et soupirai de soulagement en voyant plusieurs portoloins internationaux, dont une pipe que je l'avais déjà vu utiliser afin d'aller en Australie pour voir un Opaloeil des antipodes. Je regardais l'heure et soupirai en réalisant que je devais encore attendre dix minutes avant de pouvoir partir. En effet, ce portoloin était prévu pour s'activer à trois heures du matin, décalage horaire oblige.

Je sortis du bureau, ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger ce que j'avais dérangé. Je refermai la porte et sortis du bâtiment le plus discrètement possible. Je me dis vaguement que c'était une très mauvaise idée, parce que je risquais de retourner à Azkaban si j'avais le malheur de croiser un Auror là-bas, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste voir Charlie. Parce que je ne pouvais simplement pas me permettre de le perdre, pas maintenant. Jamais. Je retrouvais peu à peu mes esprits et parvins à différencier mon stupide cauchemar de la réalité, mais je devais tout de même y aller.

Trois heures arrivèrent et je touchai le portoloin qui m'emmena où je le désirais, c'est à dire devant Sainte Mangouste. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir demandé à Johanna quel était le numéro de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la réception, pas très sûr de moi. L'infirmière me regarda et me sourit, et je réalisai qu'elle ne me reconnaissait probablement pas.

— Excusez-moi, je voudrais connaitre le numéro de chambre de Charlie Weasley, s'il vous plait.

— Les heures de visite sont terminées, me répondit-elle gentiment.

— Hm, oui je sais mais c'est pour demain matin. Pour quand je reviendrais, je n'aurais vraiment pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aller travailler et si vous êtes occupé...

Elle me regarda suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes mais me donna tout de même le numéro. Je regardais le plan à ma gauche et réalisai qu'il était dans l'aile ouest, au second étage. Je la remerciai le plus poliment possible et fis semblant de partir. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes caché derrière un pan de mur et soupirai de soulagement quand elle quitta enfin son bureau.

Je partis alors rejoindre Charlie, marchant avec le plus d'assurance possible. Je savais parfaitement que si je me déplaçais comme si j'étais parfaitement à ma place ici, les gens seraient moins enclins à trouver étrange ma présence dans les couloirs à une telle heure de la nuit.

Je trouvai bientôt la chambre et entrai discrètement à l'intérieur, retenant un soupir en réalisant que Carlos et Geoffroy étaient eux aussi dans la pièce, endormis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie et gardai mon regard fixé sur ses mouvements de poitrine, preuve qu'il respirait.

Je m'avançai vers lui le plus silencieusement possible et enfouis mon nez contre son cou tout en caressant ses cheveux tendrement. Il était toujours très chaud mais j'avais l'impression que sa température avait baissée. J'inspirai profondément son odeur puis embrassai sa peau, déposant ensuite des baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa bouche sur laquelle je posai mes lèvres délicatement.

Le poids que je ressentais dans ma poitrine disparaissait doucement et je soupirai de soulagement. Charlie allait bien. Il n'était pas mort et il semblait plus en forme que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il bougea un peu et appuya son visage contre le mien. Je souris contre ses lèvres et m'assis quelque peu sur son lit afin de pouvoir me rapprocher de lui plus encore. Il se positionna sur le côté, marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

— Quoi ? murmurai-je en approchant mon oreille de sa bouche pour pouvoir entendre mieux s'il se répétait.

— T'es trop loin.

Je souris et observai la taille du lit. J'avais très envie de me glisser à ses côtés mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Tu es malade, chuchotai-je ensuite. Je ne veux pas te déranger ou t'empêcher de dormir.

Concrètement, même si ce qu'il avait attrapé était très contagieux, je m'en fichais pour l'instant. J'étais juste tellement soulagé de constater qu'il allait bien.

— Lucius ? entendis-je.

Je me retournai vers Geoffroy et me pinçai les lèvres. Il pouvait faire ou dire ce qu'il voulait, hors de question que je parte d'ici, pas sans Charlie.

— T'es vraiment un poison, soufflai-je à l'oreille de ce dernier avec un sourire.

Il s'était glissé sous ma peau et j'avais la désagréable impression que ma vie tournait autour de son bien-être, au moins était-ce le cas aujourd'hui.

— Lucius, bon sang, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda Geoffroy alors que Charlie souriait puis se collait le plus possible à moi.

— Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, rétorquai-je en me collant également contre Charlie, posant ma joue contre la sienne.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes et Charlie n'en sera pas content.

— Alors on sera deux.

J'embrassai Charlie doucement puis retirai mes chaussures et montai sur le lit pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

— Si je te gêne, dis-le-moi, lui murmurai-je ensuite.

— Non, soupira-t-il.

— Bien.

Je me collai contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'une main alors que je glissais l'autre le long de ses flancs. Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois avant de reculer de quelques millimètres de fermer les yeux.

**POV Charlie**

Je me sentais légèrement mieux, enfin... disons que j'avais un peu plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Un corps était contre le mien et je me dis que finalement, tout ça était juste un rêve. J'avais certainement dû fêter le premier jour de l'été avec les autres et l'alcool m'avait ensuite fait halluciner. Seulement, je pouvais sentir que je n'étais pas dans mon lit habituel.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur un plafond blanc. Je tournai un peu la tête et remarquai Lucius. J'étais donc de retour au camp. En avais-je bougé de toute manière ? Je grognai, ma tête ma lançant. Néanmoins, j'avais moins chaud, et ça, c'était bien mieux. Il bougea quelque peu et frotta son nez contre ma joue doucement, resserrant sa prise sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce moment câlin qui ne dura malheureusement pas assez longtemps, quelqu'un entrant dans la chambre. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que c'était une infirmière inconnue. Elle me dévisagea avant de regarder à mes côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

— Comment est-il arrivé là, lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

Puis, cela me sauta au visage :

— Vous parlez anglais ?

J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginai.

— Évidemment que je parle anglais. Vous vous souvenez où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

— En Roumanie, me risquai-je bien que je commençais à comprendre que nous étions en Angleterre.

— Vous avez été amené à Sainte Mangouste hier soir, rétorqua-t-elle alors que Geoffroy s'éveillait et s'approchait du lit.

— Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Mieux, répondis-je. Mais... dis-moi qu'il est autorisé à être là, murmurai-je ensuite. Dis-le-moi.

Il se racla la gorge et demanda à l'infirmière de sortir. Cette dernière acquiesça et dit qu'elle reviendrait quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin. Geoffroy me fit ensuite un signe de tête négatif puis souffla :

— Il est arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a fait.

Je hochai la tête et me rapprochai de lui, ayant soudain peur que des Aurors ne viennent le chercher pour le ramener à Azkaban. J'embrassai ses joues et soupirai, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur mes parents.

— Oh, tu es réveillé. Nous ne restons pas, les heures de visites n'étant pas encore ouvertes. Nous voulions juste te voir.

Elle vint me prendre la main, la serrant alors que Papa posait la sienne sur ma hanche.

— Nous repasserons toute à l'heure. Les infirmières sont déjà gentilles de nous avoir laissé te voir quelques minutes.

Lucius sembla se réveiller parce qu'il s'agita quelque peu à mes côtés et frotta son pied contre le mien.

— Je... je vais mieux, les rassurai-je tout en caressant les cheveux de Lucius.

— Tant mieux mon chéri. Nous repassons dans une heure, d'accord ?

— Je ne pensais pas que le Ministère l'autoriserait à venir avec toi, fit Papa en indiquant Lucius du menton.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, avouai-je. Et j'ai peur de ce que cela va engendrer. Il est arrivé pendant la nuit, par je ne sais quel moyen.

Je posai la tête sur l'oreiller, ressentant une petite douleur et soufflai ensuite :

— Dites à l'infirmière que je vais me rendormir un peu.

— Très bien, me dit ma mère, visiblement inquiète, avant de sortir en entrainant papa avec elle.

Je soupirai ensuite puis fermai les yeux :

— Si tu es de nouveau envoyé en prison, je t'en sors pour t'étriper de mes mains.

— Hm, moi d'abord, pour m'avoir inquiété à ce point. Stupide Gryffondor.

Je le serrai plus fortement dans mes bras, ressentant de l'inquiétude quant à comment allaient se dérouler les choses à présent.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand je me réveillai, certainement quelques heures plus tard, Lucius était toujours près de moi et j'en étais heureux. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Carlos debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu, Geoffroy assis sur un fauteuil, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier et... Ron, Hermione, Harry et Maman.

— Salut tout le monde, soufflai-je en me redressant.

Lucius m'aida à positionner mon oreiller et je souris avant d'embrasser sa main que je portais à ma bouche.

— Bonjour mon chéri, me dit ma mère alors que les autres me saluaient également. Bien dormi ?

— Mouais.

Et j'étais certain que c'était parce que Lucius était près de moi, même si je ne le dirais jamais, même sous la torture.

— Je dors depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en écartant mon visage de Lucius qui semblait vouloir m'embrasser.

Je devais puer de la gueule à dix kilomètres. Hors de question qu'il m'embrasse.

— Quelques heures, répondit Geoffroy tandis que Lucius claquait sa langue contre son palais.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me pinçai les lèvres, et je pus l'entendre grogner contre moi. Je me reculai alors et soufflai, d'une petite voix :

— J'ai mauvaise haleine, n'insiste pas.

— Amusant, parce que si je me souviens bien, quand les situations étaient inversées, tu as insisté, rétorqua-t-il. Tu t'es même vexé.

Ah oui, en effet. Je soupirai donc et m'avançai pour coller de nouveau nos bouches ensembles. Sa langue ne tarda pas à rejoindre la mienne et je me tendis une seconde, me laissant ensuite aller dans le baiser. J'entendis un rire, suivit d'un autre et une fois en manque d'air, je me reculai et vis que c'était Ron et Harry qui riaient comme deux idiots. Maman me sourit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir au bout du lit, prenant place à côté des jambes de Lucius.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que l'apnée soit conseillée pour l'instant, dit-elle avec un sourire alors que Ron et Harry riaient plus fort encore.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et tirai la langue comme un gosse avant de me réinstaller, Lucius prenant ma main. L'infirmière, sachant par je ne savais quel moyen que j'étais réveillé, entra et dit :

— Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous soyez seul dans votre lit, monsieur Weasley. Le médecin arrive dans quelques secondes.

Ne voulant pas que Lucius ait des problèmes, je le regardai et lui souris, l'embrassant chastement, puis soufflai :

— Prends un siège et reste près de moi, okay ?

— Je ne vais nulle part, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Il se releva et enfila ses chaussures puis attrapa le siège dans le coin du mur et le rapprocha du lit. Il y prit place et posa sa main sur mon bras qu'il caressa de son pouce. Nos regards se lièrent et ce fut le médicomage qui entra qui me fit revenir au présent. Je rougis en comprenant que j'étais resté comme ça un moment et Hermione demanda si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose. Son ventre des plus proéminents me fit sourire et je dis, pour blaguer :

— Tu sais encore marcher avec ce truc énorme ?

Elle me jeta un regard sombre et répliqua, légèrement acerbe :

— Oui Charlie, merci !

— Je voulais pas être méchant, soufflai-je. Mais... n'as-tu pas mal ?

— Non ça va, c'est juste gênant et je suis impatiente qu'il ou elle décide enfin de pointer le bout de son nez.

Le médicomage sourit puis dit :

— Je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez, monsieur Weasley ?

— J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de Dragons m'est passé dessus, j'ai mal la tête aussi, répondis-je. Et non merci, je ne veux rien, ajoutai-je pour Hermione.

— Je vois. Les examens que nous vous avons fait passer n'ont pas pu nous éclairer davantage sur vos désagréments.

— Comment ça, pas pu vous éclairer davantage ? intervint Lucius en resserrant quelque peu sa prise sur mon bras.

— Je... je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour avoir fait autant de fièvre, non ? répliquai-je en posant ma main sur celle de Lucius.

— Oui, c'est certain. Mais nous ne savons pas quoi, répliqua-t-il d'un air embêté.

— Vous ne savez pas ? rétorqua Lucius. C'est à ça que vous êtes payé ?

Le médicomage sembla mal prendre cette remarque, et je dis rapidement, afin que les choses ne s'enveniment pas :

— Vous n'avez sûrement pas fait tous les tests.

— Malheureusement si. Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas.

— Non, c'est certain ! claqua Lucius. Il n'a pas eu de fièvre ni n'a convulsé pendant dix minutes, il ne s'est pas non plus évanoui deux fois. On a tous rêvé, clairement.

— Vous devez comprendre Monsieur, que la médecine a ses limites. Rien n'indique une infection ou une raison à tous ces symptômes. La fièvre est tombée d'elle même. Nous sommes dans une impasse.

— Magnifique, grommela Lucius avec un regard noir. Vraiment très utile.

— Ne vous en déplaise Monsieur... ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Le médicomage n'attendit pas et sortit, et l'infirmière me tendit une potion.

— C'est pour quoi ? questionnai-je ne voulant pas me rendormir.

— Une potion antidouleur. Pour votre tête notamment.

Je la pris puis la bus. Papa entra à ce moment-là avec les jumeaux accompagnés de Victoire qui, une fois posée au sol, courut vers Ron.

— Salut, grimaçai-je face au goût de la potion.

— Bonjour Charlie, me dirent-ils en cœur, Papa venant à mes côtés et embrassant mon front après que l'infirmière soit repartie.

J'allais le saluer, mais la porte s'ouvrit et je vis le Ministre lui-même, accompagné de deux Aurors. J'agrippai rapidement Lucius, et Papa se plaça à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Le Ministre observa la chambre et son regard se fixa sur Lucius avant qu'il ne déclare :

— Bonjour. J'ai été informé de la présence de monsieur Malfoy sur le territoire anglais, sans qu'aucune autorisation allant dans ce sens ne lui ait été fournie. Et je suis navré de constater que mes informations se révèlent exactes.

Je me tendis et répondis :

— Oui. J'ai été emmené d'urgence ici, et... il m'a rejoint, inquiet. Je suis désolé.

— Comment et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il à Lucius.

Il se pinça les lèvres avant de souffler :

— Je voulais être certain que Charlie n'était pas... enfin, qu'il était toujours vivant. Et j'ai volé un Portoloin à Geoffroy.

— S'il vous plait, soufflai-je. Si je n'avais pas été admis fiévreux et en train de convulser, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi.

Lucius me jeta un regard amusé et se pinça les lèvres une nouvelle fois, probablement pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise.

— Hm, fit le Ministre après avoir échangé un regard avec les Aurors. Vous êtes cependant bien conscient que cela ne peut rester impuni.

Je sentis Lucius se tendre à mes côtés et sa prise sur mon bras se resserra une fois de plus légèrement.

— Lucius s'est tenu de manière exemplaire, fit Geoffroy. Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça.

Le Ministre hésita quelques secondes puis répondit :

— En effet, cela serait probablement un peu trop sévère. Cependant, monsieur Malfoy a à présent un blâme, ce qui fait qu'il ne peut accéder à une remise de peine. Celle-ci ne se terminera donc que dans six ans.

— C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je mi choqué, mi en colère.

— Cela ne vous convient pas ? répliqua le Ministre en plissant les yeux. Il a quitté le camp sans aucune autorisation, pour se rendre en Angleterre qui plus est. J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'a pas fait un détour avant de se rendre ici. Je pense au contraire que je me montre clément, mais je peux toujours revoir mon jugement, si vous préférez.

— Non non, non, c'est bon. Merci, ajoutai-je.

J'avais en réalité envie de lui éclater le visage contre mon lit en métal.

— Bien. Étant donné les circonstances, monsieur Malfoy peut rester ici le temps que vous serez hospitalisé. Mais il devra toujours rester avec vous ou monsieur Zidar. Si j'apprends qu'il a quitté l'hôpital ou la chambre sans être accompagné, je ne me montrerai pas aussi clément.

— Merci, fis-je en caressant la main de Lucius. Et il restera à mes côtés.

J'étais rassuré, même si j'avais toujours envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Je souris néanmoins, d'un sourire hypocrite. Il fit un signe de tête puis ressortit avec les Aurors qui refermèrent la porte. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'étais en train de raconter comment j'en étais arrivé là. Elle alla s'installer près de Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de placer la main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

— Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, même si cette vue ne me donne pas envie.

— Tant mieux en même temps, répliqua Ron, cela aurait été compliqué.

— Hm, fit Lucius avec un sourire. Et tant mieux en effet, tu aurais probablement fini par me quitter.

— Pourquoi ? ris-je en imaginant Lucius porter un enfant.

— Parce que je deviens... surprotecteur ? Si Narcissa avait pu, je pense qu'elle m'aurait quitté au bout de cinq mois. Et je pense qu'elle a sérieusement envisagé de me tuer, même si elle ne l'a jamais avoué.

Je fus surpris, comme tous les autres.

— Je... ne t'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça. Je remercie le ciel d'être un homme, avouai-je.

— Je suis possessif Charlie, et elle portait mon enfant. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas vadrouiller comme elle le voulait ou se mettre en danger inutilement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu appelles vadrouiller ?

— Et bien... les trois premiers mois, elle pouvait encore sortir comme elle le souhaitait, accompagnée évidemment. Et ensuite, elle est restée à la maison jusqu'à la naissance de Draco. Et elle devait me prévenir si elle décidait de sortir dans le jardin, et ne pas descendre les escaliers seule. Des petites choses de ce genre là.

J'entendis Hermione marmonner et je me tournai vers elle, voyant Ron regarder Lucius avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir convaincre Hermione de faire ça, soupira Ron.

— Je n'ai pas essayé de la convaincre, rétorqua Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

— Choix ou pas, elle aurait dû t'envoyer balader, affirmai-je.

— Elle l'a fait, plusieurs fois. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais prendre non pour une réponse acceptable.

Je vis Hermione secouer la tête et Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

— Je vais y aller, je reviendrais plus tard avec Draco.

Il quitta la chambre et peu après Bill arriva avec Fleur. Victoire leur sauta dans les bras, et je souris. Cette vision là était tout autre.

**POV Lucius**

Je jetai un regard à Charlie assis à mes côtés sur le canapé du salon et retins un soupir. Nous étions revenus de Sainte Mangouste une semaine plus tôt. Nous y étions restés deux jours supplémentaires au cours desquels les médicomages avaient vérifié son état mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus. Geoffroy avait donné à Charlie une semaine de congé forcée et ce dernier avait commencé à sérieusement tourner en rond au bout de seulement deux jours, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était plus en forme que jamais.

Ce dont je doutais sérieusement.

En effet, à notre retour de l'hôpital, je lui avais fait l'amour, le plus doucement possible, et même si tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, il avait ensuite eu une montée de fièvre inquiétante qui avait durée quelques minutes, puis qui était repartie aussitôt.

Il finit sa tasse de chocolat et je me pinçai les lèvres pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Il allait reprendre le travail dans moins d'une heure et je voulais lui demander quelque chose, même si je craignais quelque peu de le mettre en colère. Je fis un signe de tête à Hulrick qui était là, lui demandant discrètement de quitter la pièce. Il m'adressa un léger sourire et sortit, nous laissant seuls Charlie et moi.

Je me tournai vers ce dernier et posai la main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

— Je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire, dis-je doucement.

— A quel propos ?

— A propos des Dragons, et d'Émeraude.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

— Ça change que j'aimerais être au courant, pour une fois, si tu décides de remettre ta vie en danger ou d'aller voler sur le dos de ton stupide Dragon.

Je grimaçai et me mordis la lèvre en fermant les yeux une seconde. Ce n'était absolument pas l'approche que j'avais prévue d'employer, pourtant.

— Je fais encore ce que je veux, claqua-t-il. C'est mon métier, ma passion. Et ce n'est pas la faute des Dragons et encore moins d'Émeraude si j'ai fait une stupide fièvre suite à notre vol.

— Très bien, soupirai-je. Tu as raison, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je me détournai de lui et retirai ma main de sa cuisse, préférant reprendre ma tasse de thé. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà eue cette conversation avec lui. Il allait de toute façon faire comme il lui plaisait, sans prendre la peine de m'informer de quoi que ce soit, comme d'habitude.

— Bien !

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Je me levai à mon tour et partis en cuisine pour laver nos tasses. Ceci fait, je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail et regardai à l'extérieur, perdu dans mes pensées. J'allais finir par le perdre. Soit il allait mourir, soit il n'arriverait plus à gérer mes inquiétudes, ou je n'arriverais plus à supporter son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. D'accord, il n'était pas habitué à devoir rendre des comptes, mais c'était sa vie par Salazar, et s'il décidait de la partager avec moi, il ne pouvait pas juste prendre toutes les décisions tout seul.

Je devais me tenir ici bien gentiment et ne pas faire de bêtises pour ne pas aller à Azkaban mais lui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Évidemment qu'il pouvait, il était Charlie Weasley et je n'étais qu'un ancien Mangemort qui ne comprenait rien à sa passion et à son métier.

J'avais essayé pourtant. Et je comprenais que les Dragons soient importants pour lui, ils le devenaient également pour moi, mais pas au point que je mette ma vie en danger consciemment. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de Carlos.

— Quoi ? soufflai-je au bout d'un moment alors qu'il continuait de me fixer.

— Je suis embêté. Je dois me rendre en ville mais je dois aussi préparer le dîner. Pourrais-tu t'en charger, entièrement ? Enfin... ce n'est pas vraiment que tu aies le choix en fait.

— Magnifique. Et je fais ça comment, exactement ?

Il ne manquait plus que cela pour rendre ma journée parfaite, vraiment.

— Je... Dois-je vraiment répondre ? demanda-t-il pressé.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que tu dois répondre. J'ai une tête à savoir quoi faire de tous ces trucs pour que ça devienne quelque chose de potable ?

— Oh Dios Mio ! Bon, tu fais les légumes et les cuits à l'eau, avant de les saisir dans la poêle. Ensuite, tu cuis la viande au four, le rôti. Et tu prépares les pommes de terre. Ça ira ?

— Ça veut dire quoi, je les prépare ? Et je les cuits combien de temps ? Et saisir les légumes ?

Je ne comprenais rien à tout son charabia et cela commençait à sérieusement m'agacer.

— Lucius, regarde dans les livres de cuisine. Je dois filer, bonne chance, fit-il en me laissant là.

Je le regardai partir, hésitant entre le poursuivre pour l'étrangler ou tout simplement vaquer à mes occupations habituelles et faire des toasts pour ce soir. Je posai mes coudes sur le plan de travail et me pris la tête entre les mains.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas une bonne journée.

Je soupirai et me redressai, cherchant un livre de cuisine des yeux. Je n'en vis bien sûr aucun, même après avoir fouillé cette stupide cuisine, et partis donc en direction de la bibliothèque. S'il n'y avait rien là-bas, j'allais me débrouiller avec ce que je savais mais j'étais certain que ce serait loin d'être suffisant. Je trouvai deux livres qui semblaient contenir ce dont j'allais avoir besoin et les pris avec moi, retournant ensuite en cuisine.

Arrivé là-bas, j'attrapai un morceau de parchemin et une plume et notai ce que Carlos m'avait dit, ou du moins ce dont je me souvenais. Cuir les légumes à l'eau. Hm, évidemment, il ne m'avait pas dit combien de temps. Il avait ensuite parlé de les saisir et de mettre la viande au four. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser pendant combien de temps, ni à quelle température.

Et préparer les pommes de terre. Cela signifiait les éplucher, et ensuite ? Qu'étais-je censé en faire ? Probablement les cuire également.

— Je viens te dire que je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute, entendis-je souffler Charlie.

Il me prit dans ses bras rapidement et m'embrassa avant de quitter la cuisine tout aussi vite. Je lui lançai un regard sombre, ou plutôt à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, et pestai contre lui. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester une minute supplémentaire pour m'aider avec ces cochonneries.

Je soupirai puis levai les yeux avant d'éplucher les légumes mis de côté par Carlos la veille. Je regardais l'assortiment de carottes, navets et autres légumes verts d'un côté et les pommes de terre de l'autre. Dans son explication, ils les avaient séparés, mais c'était tous des légumes n'est-ce pas ?

Je mis donc le tout dans une marmite que je remplis ensuite d'eau avant de la mettre sur le feu. Je mis ce dernier au maximum puis refermai la marmite. Je récupérai après cela la viande et cherchai dans les livres pour connaître les modalités de cuisson mais je ne trouvai rien d'utile alors je la mis juste dans un plat comme j'avais vu Carlos le faire. Je décidai de ne pas mettre la température trop forte afin d'être certain que ça ne brûle pas et la montai donc à 40 degrés.

Alors que je commençais à me dire que ce n'était pas si difficile que cela, finalement, la marmite fit un bruit étrange quelques secondes avant que l'eau ne déborde abondamment. Je coupai le feu et retirai ensuite le couvercle de la marmite, me brûlant au passage. Je le jetai par terre et allai immédiatement me passer la main sous l'eau froide. Ma peau était rouge mais cela ne brûlait déjà plus autant.

Je retournai à la marmite et fis ce que j'avais vu Carlos faire de nombreuses fois, c'est à dire planter un couteau dans les légumes. Ce qui s'avéra beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Je jetai un œil aux livre de cuisine mais ce n'était que du charabia alors je les refermai et les poussai plus loin. La marmite avait débordé, j'avais donc dû laisser les légumes trop longtemps.

Je pris une poêle et les versai dedans après les avoir égouttés. Je la plaçai sur le feu que je mis cette fois sur la flamme moyenne, puis pris les livres pour les ramener à la bibliothèque.

Cela me prit une petite dizaine de minutes et j'en profitai ensuite pour passer à l'étage me changer. Je retirai mon pantalon de cuir dont j'avais eu besoin le matin même pour aller dans la réserve contre un pantalon plus confortable. J'enfilai également un des t-shirts en lin que Charlie m'avait acheté et me décidai finalement à redescendre. J'étais censé être de ménage cet après-midi, mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Et je ne savais pas combien de temps cuisiner allait me prendre. Je sentis une odeur étrange en arrivant dans la cuisine et ouvrit immédiatement le four, pensant avoir sûrement mis une température trop élevée. Le rôti était pourtant exactement comme avant et ne semblait pas avoir brûlé. J'observai alors les légumes et eu une moue dubitative en coupant le feu. Je pris une spatule et constatai rapidement que si le dessus des légumes était encore intact, le dessous était tout simplement brûlé. Plus que cela même, probablement. J'avais pourtant mis sur la flamme moyenne cette fois-ci.

Je me passai les mains sur les yeux et décidai d'abandonner. Carlos saurait probablement se débrouiller avec une fois qu'il serait revenu. Je partis donc m'occuper du ménage de la salle à manger, du salon et allai ensuite vérifier ce dont on manquait à l'infirmerie. Cela me prit un peu plus de deux heures et en retournant à la cuisine, je croisai Carlos dans le couloir, qui revenait visiblement tout juste de ses achats.

— Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suppose que c'est rattrapable, fis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

Je lui pris l'un de ses sacs et nous rejoignîmes la cuisine ensemble. J'ouvris la porte et allai déposer ce que j'avais dans les mains sur le plan de travail puis me tournai vers Carlos après l'avoir entendu faire un bruit étrange.

— Par Merlin, qu'as-tu fait ?

— Ce que tu m'as dis, répliquai-je immédiatement en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Le rôti dans le four et les légumes cuit à l'eau puis dans la poêle.

Il s'étrangla et dit :

— Oui, les légumes cuits à l'eau, puis saisi à la poêle, pas à peine cuit dans l'eau et brulé à la poêle. Et le rôti ? Tu en as fait quoi ?!

— Dans le four, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il ne pouvait rien dire du rôti, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas brûlé. Il alla y jeter un œil et explosa de rire.

— Ah oui, dans le four. Mais sache qu'à ce rythme, on ne mange pas avant plusieurs heures. Et encore... rappelle-moi de te former à la cuisine !

— Si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même chose ! Tu n'avais qu'à te débrouiller tout seul. Et je ne veux pas être formé à la cuisine, j'en ai marre de jouer l'elfe de maison !

Je sortis de la pièce, rageur et quittai le bâtiment, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. A quoi s'attendait-il, de toute façon ?

J'allai à la barrière et m'éloignai quelque peu du portail afin que Geoffroy ne me voie pas trainer là. Il n'aimait toujours pas que j'aille me coller contre la barrière, Merlin savait pourquoi.

Je m'assis au sol et observai le ciel quelques instants, pensant à la venue prochaine de Draco. Et dire que je devais faire six ans supplémentaires ici, en tant que "prisonnier". Au début, la punition infligée par le Ministre ne m'avait pas dérangée plus que cela, n'ayant de toute façon pas prévu de quitter le camp tant que Charlie y restait, mais j'avais ensuite réalisé que je serai alors toujours aussi limité quant aux visites et lettres de Draco.

Quand nous pouvions nous voir tous les jours, nous nous adressions à peine la parole et passions encore moins de temps ensemble. Mais à présent, c'était juste dur de ne pouvoir le voir qu'une fois par mois. Je me grattai distraitement la nuque et tournai la tête en entendant du bruit venir de ma droite. Je vis Moliva, Charlie et Geoffroy sortir de la réserve et les observai retourner au bâtiment principale. Je plissai les yeux en réalisant que Geoffroy n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et me relevai afin de les rattraper, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je les retrouvai dans la salle à manger et allai directement voir Charlie.

— Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je.

Je remarquai à peine que tous les chasseurs étaient présents dans la pièce et essayai de capter le regard de Charlie.

— Oui, je vais très bien ! Arrêtez de me poser cette putain de question à la fin !

Je me figeai puis reculai et allai me faire une tasse de thé.

C'était bon, j'en avais juste assez.

Je n'allais plus m'inquiéter pour lui, ni même m'intéresser à lui. Pour ce que cela m'apportait, de toute façon. Une fois ma tasse préparée, je retournai dans la salle à manger et m'installai en bout de table, plongeant ensuite mon nez dans ma tasse alors que Geoffroy demandait à Carlos ce qu'il avait préparé.

— Eh bien... je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est Lucius qui s'en est chargé.

— Ah oui ? fit Geoffroy en me lançant un regard dubitatif.

Sachant déjà qu'ils allaient tous se moquer de moi joyeusement et étant de trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter cela, je finis mon thé puis partis dans la cuisine. Je pris le pain et le beurre et retournai les déposer sur la table avant de dire, agacé :

— Bon appétit.

Je partis ensuite sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et sortis pour aller de nouveau prendre l'air. Je retournai m'asseoir contre la barrière au même endroit que j'étais quelques minutes plus tôt, et fermai les yeux.

J'en avais marre de Charlie et de sa mauvaise humeur constante, et j'en avais assez de ces gardiens et de leurs stupides règles et leurs stupides plannings.

Bon très bien, cette humeur provenait majoritairement du fait que Charlie s'était encore montré plus que désagréable envers moi. Deux fois en une journée, c'était tout simplement trop. Et je m'en voulais de prendre son avis, ses paroles et ses gestes autant à cœur. J'avais la désagréable impression de me retrouver de nouveau près de trois ans plus tôt, en train de pleurer dans cette stupide forêt parce que Charlie était juste trop stupide pour comprendre à quel point je tenais à lui.

Et je devenais méchant, et mesquin. Après tout, j'avais été trop stupide moi aussi pour comprendre.

Et pathétique aussi.

Par Merlin, je l'étais encore.

Je me crispai en sentant une présence à mes côtés mais n'ouvris pas les yeux ni ne parlai. Si c'était Charlie, je n'allais pas m'aplatir encore une fois devant lui aussi facilement, et si ce n'était pas lui, ils pouvaient juste aller au diable.

— Je ne vais pas m'excuser, ça ne retirerait pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Tu as raison, tu vas recommencer dans quelques heures de toute façon, alors ne prend pas cette peine. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, ni une putain de femme et encore moins quelqu'un a qui tu peux donner des ordres, comme ton ex femme. Certes, j'aurais dû te parler de mon idée de voler, mais... pour moi, c'était logique.

— Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ta logique dans ce cas. Ou d'avoir stupidement pensé que tu me parlerais d'une chose pareille.

— Je te parlais d'Émeraude, arrêtez de faire comme si j'avais tout gardé pour moi. Tu dois juste comprendre que je ne pense pas à tout te dire, avant, je ne disais jamais rien.

— Je me fiche que tu ne me dises pas tout, mais ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas pensé que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais besoin de savoir. Et Geoffroy le savait, alors tu as bien dû lui en parler, à lui.

— Oui, dans mes rapports et il semblait ne pas aimer cette idée Alors, pourquoi t'en parler ?

— Pour rien, tu as raison.

Je ne voyais de toute façon pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation. Il avait son avis, j'avais le mien. Et même si on trouvait un compromis, il recommencerait dans quelques jours ou quelques mois sans tenir compte de ce que je pouvais penser ou vouloir.

— Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois à ton pincement de lèvres et tes épaules tendues.

Il se colla à moi, et murmura ensuite :

— Je n'aime pas te rendre comme ça, ça me fait culpabiliser, et après, je suis encore plus en colère.

— Je vais bien, dis-je avec un grand sourire, quoique totalement hypocrite. C'est bon ? La culpabilité et la colère sont parties ?

Je savais que j'étais mesquin mais j'en avais tout simplement assez de toujours prendre ses sentiments en considération, ayant l'impression que cela n'allait que dans un sens. Je savais qu'il était lunatique et qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir mauvais caractère, mais j'en avais marre de le pardonner aussi facilement, juste parce que je l'aimais. C'était trop facile.

— Tu veux que je te laisse ? Parce que là, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, le corps en entier.

Je rouvris les yeux et me tournai vers lui, l'observant attentivement quelques secondes avant de soupirer :

— Je pense que tu as dit ça pour me décrisper. Parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on se dispute et que tu voulais que je pense à autre chose. En fait, j'espère vraiment que c'est pour ça, parce que sinon, on va avoir un problème.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse ? Partout ? souffla-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je me relevai et secouai la tête, vexé.

— Me parler, ah ça non, mais m'embrasser ça va mieux n'est-ce pas ? Et oui Charlie, j'adore t'embrasser et que tu m'embrasses, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Alors oui, tu me trouves probablement fatiguant parce que je veux parler avec toi de choses sérieuses, comme ta vie par exemple. Et le fait que j'aie horreur que tu la mettes en danger comme tu le fais. Et je comprends, tu n'aimes pas parler de tous ces trucs ennuyeux, mais parfois, moi j'ai besoin de parler de ça. Et j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi.

— D'accord, murmura-t-il. Mais pas ici. Allons dans la chambre. Autant être à l'aise.

— Et tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus pour me faire taire ? demandai-je d'une voix plus douce.

Après tout, s'il acceptait vraiment de m'écouter et de parler avec moi, je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'énerver. Et j'étais également soulagé qu'il n'ait pas juste décidé de partir en me plantant là.

— Après, je ne te garantis rien.

Je souris légèrement et l'aidai à se relever avant de l'embrasser chastement, déposant ensuite un baiser dans son cou.

— J'espère bien, chuchotai-je à son oreille avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne pour le tirer à ma suite.

**POV Charlie**

J'étais inquiet.

Les Dragons de la réserve étaient bizarres depuis quelques temps, presque deux mois à vrai dire et Geoffroy avait appris par courrier que chez les autres, c'était pareil. Cela devait sûrement venir des étoiles ou autre chose en rapport. Alors nous faisions encore plus attention et j'avais cessé de me rapprocher d'Émeraude, à mon grand déplaisir et le sien.

Il ne cessait de me tourner autour. Et ça en devenait agaçant, dans le sens où je commençais à croire que j'étais la cause de tout ce cirque. Avais-je agi d'une manière qui avait déréglé les Dragons ? Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi il avait été interdit de les dresser. Je secouai la tête et entendis Draco rire. C'était son jour de visite, Lucius était donc rayonnant et souriant.

Je l'aimais.

Et je le lui montrais chaque soir, plusieurs fois. Enfin, pas cette nuit, car il m'avait limite menacé de m'envoyer dormir au salon. Soi-disant que j'étais infatigable et épuisant. Il était juste trop vieux alors que j'étais dans la fleur de l'âge. Je finis mon chocolat et ayant faim, je me décidai à me faire un sandwich. J'avais aussi envie de bouger, me dépenser, mais j'avais fait les rondes du matin et j'étais désormais en repos. Je retournai au salon une fois mon encas préparé et mangeai tout en regardant les deux Malfoy discuter entre eux. Je vis soudain la marque que j'avais laissée deux jours avant dans le bas du cou de Lucius et mon sexe se dressa. Je croisai les jambes, puisque portant mon cuir, ce genre de choses était plutôt visible.

Lucius dut cependant remarquer mon mouvement car il me regarda étrangement pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête légèrement, se ré-intéressant ensuite à ce que son fils lui disait. Je le laissai tranquille et me décidai à aller voler un peu. Une fois au-dessus de la forêt, je fonçai aussi vite que je le pouvais, montant, bifurquant et piquant vers le sol. Je ressentis de l'excitation et souris comme un idiot, les cheveux dans le vent, le froid frappant mes joues et mes yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes. Je volai quelques heures puis retournai au camp afin de pouvoir saluer Draco avant son départ. Quand j'atterris, je fus accueilli par Lucius et son fils, semble-t-il inquiets. Je fronçai les sourcils et les rejoignis avant de demander :

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

— Hormis ton absence, tu veux dire ? rétorqua Lucius.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je suis parti quoi, deux heures ? Je suis assez grand pour rester dehors, tu sais ? Tentai-je de plaisanter.

— Tu te moques de moi ? Ça fait presque six heures qu'on s'est vu maintenant ! Geoffroy, Hulrick, Johanna et Carlos sont en train de te chercher dans la réserve depuis près de deux heures !

— Oh !

Je regardai la réserve et décidai d'y envoyer un Patronus. Quand ce fut fait, voyant partir mon aigle à toutes ailes, je souris piteusement et dis :

— Je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure, désolé. Mais je vais bien, je ne faisais que voler. Et je n'étais pas dans la réserve.

— Alors s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, laisse une note qui dit où on doit chercher ton...

Lucius s'interrompit et inspira profondément puis il se pinça les lèvres avant de me sourire doucement :

— Si tu pouvais juste dire où tu vas, au cas où, ce serait grandement apprécié.

— Je le ferai, soufflai-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras.

Je regardai Draco et vis qu'il me lançait un regard noir. Je haussai les épaules et les entrainai dans le bâtiment. Nous allâmes dans la salle à manger et le silence s'installa. Je me sentais mal, m'étant promis de ne plus inquiéter Lucius. Et là, j'avais juste disparu pendant six heures, si je les croyais. Le plus inquiétant était que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, ni sentis de fatigue à voler autant.

— Tu t'es bien amusé ? me demanda finalement Lucius au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

— J'ai volé. On ne peut pas dire que c'est amusant, mais ça m'a fait du bien, j'avais envie de bouger.

— D'accord.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se contenta de se pincer les lèvres à la place.

— Quoi ? Dis, sinon, tu vas encore tout garder pour toi et me faire une crise dans quelques jours.

— J'allais te demander si ça allait, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier la question, alors oublie.

Draco me lança un autre regard sombre avant de sourire à son père doucement.

— Je vais bien, très bien même. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Ça fait quand même plusieurs jours que tu n'arrives plus... à suivre.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et répliqua :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis plus, Charlie, c'est toi qui as changé de rythme. Tu me fais vraiment penser à...

Il me regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes puis eut un rire bref et secoua la tête.

— A quoi ? l'interrogeai-je. Je suis normal, jeune et en bonne santé, tu deviens juste vieux pour ces choses là.

Voir sa tête à mes paroles me fit rire, comme Draco. Sauf que ce dernier cessa rapidement alors que moi, je ne pouvais juste pas. Ils se jetèrent un regard surpris puis Lucius me fixa, posant ensuite sa main sur mon front. Je reculai, mais vu son visage contrarié, je me touchai le front et remarquai qu'une fois de plus, j'étais chaud. Je l'avais constaté plusieurs fois depuis mon retour de Sainte-Mangouste, mais me sentant bien, même mieux que bien, je n'en avais pas parlé à Lucius ou aux autres. J'avais d'ailleurs été heureux quand le Ministère avait refusé ma demande pour que Lucius puisse rentrer au pays afin de rendre visite à Hermione et son fils, ainsi qu'à mon petit frère, ayant eu secrètement peur de refiler un truc au bébé.

— Au risque de déclencher ta colère, est-ce que tu es certain que tu vas bien ? Tu es encore chaud, et tu te comportes vraiment comme... Étrangement.

— Je vais bien, le rassurai-je. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais c'est juste un peu de température. Rien de grave et je ne me sens parfaitement bien.

Les autres arrivèrent.

— Bon sang Charlie ! s'écria Geoffroy. Où étais-tu ?

— Je volais, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Et je n'étais même pas dans la réserve.

— Sauf que tu ne pars habituellement pas aussi longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?

— Comment ça "en ce moment" ?

— Je te pose la question. Tu te comportes étrangement et tu as de plus en plus de sautes d'humeurs.

— Ah non, intervint Lucius, s'il te plait, n'appelle pas ça comme ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils et dis, un brin en colère :

— Le fait de voler ne fait pas de moi un putain de lunatique. Et être en bonne santé non plus. Vous commencez à me faire royalement chier.

— Charlie, dit doucement Lucius, tu riais comme un fou il y a deux minutes et maintenant tu t'énerves.

— Ouais, parce que vous recommencez. Depuis que j'ai fait cette foutue fièvre, vous êtes tous derrière moi, à vérifier le moindre de mes gestes. Bientôt, pendant qu'on baise, ils vont m'observer pour voir si je vais bien.

— D'accord, souffla le blond. On est tous désolé pour ça.

— C'est seulement parce qu'on s'inquiète Charlie, intervint Johanna. Avoue que ce n'est pas ton genre de disparaître aussi longtemps sans rien dire. Et nous sommes habitués à ce que tu sois lunatique, nous le sommes aussi, mais là... c'est pire que d'habitude, c'est tout.

— C'est d'votre faute. Laissez-moi un peu respirer.

Je me levai et décidai de monter dans la chambre, là au moins, personne ne me ferait chier !

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu.  
C'est à vous de choisir si vous vous voulez lire la suite maintenant.  
Si vous envoyez une alerte ou une mise en favoris, faites-nous le plaisir de faire suivre par un avis. **

**Abby and Jes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs** : Bonsoir bonsoir. Eh beh, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on a eu des reviews. Nous n'en espérions franchement pas autant même si ça fait plaisir. Pour les accusations de chantage... on n'a franchement pas grand-chose à en dire tellement c'est ridicule à part que ça n'en est pas. Ce n'était même pas une menace, on voulait juste vous mettre au courant. Donc voilà, si nous avons assez de reviews pour nous motiver à poster, nous posterons le plus régulièrement possible (après lecture, relecture, correction, envoie à la bêta et recorrection) et dans le cas contraire, on prendra une heure ou deux un week-end et nous posterons les chapitres qu'il nous reste sans nouvelle correction (à part celle de la bêta, si elle est motivée). Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la suite, nous espérons juste que nous pourrons continuer de vous la donner avec le plus de qualité possible. Encore merci à ceux qui nous ont reviewés, et surtout bonne lecture *sourire*! Ps : Jes veut que je précise qu'à l'écriture (surtout en ce temps là, elle s'est amélioré depuis), elle faisait beaucoup de fautes. En effet, nous avons parfois écrit à des heures très tardives en nous disant qu'on corrigerait les fautes plus tard... Juste pour que vous puissiez agir en toutes connaissances de cause (et oui, on fait ce qu'on peut pour éviter un procès au Magenmagot hein :p)

**Merci à **dobbymcl, Meringue, paulin54, Djianara, Bea, Imaniis, holybleu, honey1607, elandra, yamashita6, lilywen,  
**pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Charlie**

Ça faisait un moment que je lisais cette nullité, hésitant à descendre puisque ayant faim, mais je ne souhaitais pas me disputer à nouveau. La nuit était tombée et je jetai de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, heureux de pouvoir regarder dehors. J'entendis soudain du bruit et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Lucius, sa taille entourée d'une serviette. Il alla déposer ses affaires dans un coin et s'installa au bout du lit, ne me regardant pas une seule fois.

Bien, il me faisait la gueule, tant mieux. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de lui parler. Je continuai donc ma lecture, le corps tendu malgré tout. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, posant la main sur ma cuisse et la caressant de son pouce doucement. Je frissonnai et déposai mon bouquin au sol avant d'attirer Lucius à moi pour l'embrasser.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je léchai ses lèvres et déviai vers son cou, que je mordillai. Et mon sexe réagissait déjà à ça. Merlin, que je le désirais. Il s'installa correctement sur mes cuisses et posa ses mains sur mes joues pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement. Je gémis et caressai son dos de haut en bas tout en répondant à sa bouche plus doucement. Je bougeai aussi le bassin, afin de créer une friction entre nous qui m'électrisait de plus en plus.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon ventre était noué et j'adorais ça. Sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, son odeur, son goût. Et ses lèvres... Oh bordel ! Ses lèvres étaient un délice. J'eus soudain envie de les sentir ailleurs et je souris, cessant le baiser et allant déposer une trainée le long de sa mâchoire puis soufflai à son oreille :

— Je te veux... autour de moi.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes flancs et embrassa mes lèvres une fois de plus puis lécha et mordilla ma mâchoire, mon cou, descendant ensuite le long de mon torse. Quand il arriva à mon nombril, il me jeta un regard étrange mais passa sa langue dessus puis alla, enfin, s'occuper de mon membre. Il en lécha le bout, soufflant dessus doucement avant de me prendre en bouche.

Je posai la main sur ses cheveux, et tirai un peu dessus, avant de gémir face à ses lèvres me prenant tout entier. Je gémis, et grognai tout en bougeant des hanches. Je le sentis sourire et sa main se posa sur ma hanche pour la garder immobile. Je posai ma main libre dessus et caressai ses doigts alors qu'il me suçait de la plus adorable des manières.

Je me noyai rapidement dans le plaisir et ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux si magnifiques étaient déjà braqués sur moi et je me léchai les lèvres, le sentant grogner. Une vague de plaisir déferla en moi et j'ouvris les cuisses plus largement. Ses doigts quittèrent les miennes pour aller s'enrouler autour de ma base et je me caressai le torse, voyant son regard devenir de plus en plus sombre face au désir.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure tout en serrant ses cheveux puis me pinçai les tétons et caressai mon ventre. Alors que Lucius allait et venait de plus en plus vite autour de mon sexe, je remarquai en me caressant que j'avais légèrement grossi. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais sentir ses dents racler contre ma hampe me fit juste gémir pitoyablement, suppliant qu'il continue. Il faufila un doigt entre mes fesses et à peine avait-il pénétré mon entrée que je me vidai dans sa bouche. Je soupirai, complètement emporté et couvert de sueur. Lucius me lécha, nettoyant chaque goutte de mon sperme et je l'attirai à moi brutalement pour l'embrasser avidement. Il se plaqua à moi et je murmurai :

— Prends-moi, maintenant, tout de suite.

— Charlie... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira-t-il en reculant après avoir posé ses lèvres contre les miennes doucement.

Je ne voulais pas « non » comme réponse. Je le voulais en moi, maintenant. J'inversai nos positions d'un coup de rein habile et m'empalai sur lui, jusqu'à la garde. Je poussai un cri de douleur et remontai, pour me laisser tomber. Le plaisir était absent, mais je savais qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Lucius eut un hoquet de surprise et inversa immédiatement nos positions. Il enserra mes poignets et se retira totalement de moi puis recula en disant :

— Mais bon sang, Charlie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

— Ça ne t'a pas plu ? demandai-je.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Baise-moi Lucius, j'ai envie de toi. Prends-moi jusqu'à me faire tomber de fatigue et que tout ce qu'à quoi je puisse penser soit ton prénom.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre puis se releva et enfila un caleçon, revenant ensuite s'allonger à mes côtés. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et souffla :

— Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Charlie, vraiment. Alors s'il te plait, non.

— Bien, fis-je déçu. Si tu te refuses à moi, que puis-je y faire ?

En effet, que pouvais-je y faire ? Ma gorge fut nouée, et ne désirant pas me disputer pour ça, je repris mon bouquin au sol et ouvris ensuite mon bras afin qu'il se colle à moi. Il le fit puis glissa son bras autour de mon torse, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou qu'il embrassa doucement.

— Je ne me refuse pas à toi Charlie, c'est juste..., souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa mes lèvres doucement puis ancra son regard dans le mien et reprit :

— Pas ce soir, et pas comme ça.

Il eut un léger sourire et leva les yeux ciel, reposant peu après ses lèvres contre les miennes.

— Dragostea mea, murmura-t-il contre elles avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et de fermer les yeux.

— C'était quoi ça, chuchotai-je ému.

Il avait certainement dû me dire quelque chose de beau.

— L'un des gardiens le sait, marmonna-t-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver lequel.

— Dis-moi mon amour, fis-je avant de me tendre.

Encore ce satané surnom débile ! J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien entendu mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

— Déjà fait, répondit-il en caressant mes flancs.

— Et si au lieu de me répondre vaguement, tu le faisais réellement !

Je jetai mon livre et me blottis contre lui, commençant à parcourir son torse du bout des doigts.

— Alors j'ai attiré ton attention ? souffla-t-il en m'embrassant délicatement.

— Oui, pleinement, répondis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Je me collai complètement à lui et l'entourai de mon bras, sa chaleur me procurait beaucoup de bien-être.

— Bien.

Il glissa sa jambe entre les miennes et frotta son nez contre ma joue.

— Je t'aime, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'avais été un vrai con ces derniers jours et malgré tout ça, il arrivait encore à me donner de la tendresse. Lui, Lucius Malfoy. Il avait raison, j'avais été un vrai poison pour lui, mais il l'avait aussi été pour moi. Un poison qui m'avait apporté le bonheur.

— Je t'aime aussi, dragostea mea, rit-il doucement contre mes lèvres.

Je grognai et dis :

— Si tu me réponds, je pourrais te procurer beaucoup de plaisir.

Je l'embrassai et sa langue se lia rapidement à la mienne alors je la suçai, puis relâchai ses lèvres.

— Si je te dis ce que cela veut dire, tu vas voir à quel point je suis Poufsouffle, et j'ai encore une réputation à garder, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

— Je vais harceler les autres pour le savoir alors, marmonnai-je contre sa bouche.

— D'accord.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je volais aux côté d'Hulrick, silencieux.

Comme depuis quelques semaines, les Dragons agissaient de plus en plus bizarrement. Encore aujourd'hui, dès que nous nous étions approchés, ils avaient cessé ce qu'ils faisaient, se posant s'ils étaient en vol. Puis, ils nous avaient simplement regardés. Et même si au début, cela nous avait amusés, cela nous inquiétait beaucoup à présent. Et savoir que dans les autres réserves, c'était pareil, nous faisait nous demander si ce n'était pas une sorte de cycle qui nous était inconnu.

Quand nous arrimâmes au portail, Hulrick cria :

— J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il leur prend.

— Moi aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et les surveiller, répondis-je en passant les portes qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Il me suivit et referma ensuite la barrière de Magie. Nous nous posâmes et rentrâmes à l'intérieur. J'allai dans la salle à manger, désirant y trouver Lucius, mais il n'y avait que Johanna fraichement levée, au vu de sa tête. Je lui fis la bise et demandai, en prenant place :

— Tu sais où est Lucius ?

— A l'infirmerie avec Geoffroy.

Je décidai de ne pas le rejoindre et Hulrick prit place tout en me demandant :

— Ça va mieux entre vous ?

Je hochai la tête et dis, tout en me levant :

— J'ai arrêté d'être un connard. Sinon, vous voulez quelque chose ?

J'avais envie d'un bon chocolat chaud. Il y avait eu un vent frais et je voulais me réchauffer. Et pourtant, nous étions en été !

— Un café, firent Johanna et Hulrick en cœur.

— C'est comme si c'était fait.

Je me rendis à la cuisine et commençai à mettre l'eau à chauffer. Je préparai ensuite le café, les tasses ainsi que le lait et le sucre. Je cherchai également le chocolat mais après avoir vidé toutes les armoires, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il n'y en avait plus. Je serrais les dents, en voulant au gardien qui ne l'avait pas signalé. Et pire que tout, je sentis mes yeux se brouiller de larmes. Je les séchai, mais bien vite, l'émotion me gagna et je m'entendis sangloter, sans pouvoir cesser.

**POV Lucius**

J'étais avec Geoffroy en train de faire l'inventaire dans l'infirmerie depuis un moment. Il en profitait également pour me reposer des questions sur l'utilité des potions selon les Dragons, ce qui rendait la chose bien moins ennuyeuse. J'étais en train de refaire l'étiquette d'une fiole quand Hulrick entra dans la pièce, essoufflé. Il me regarda, reprenant quelque peu son souffle, et je remarquai qu'il avait l'air un peu affolé. Geoffroy lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Quant à moi, j'essayais de rester calme et de ne pas penser au pire, à savoir qu'il aurait pu arriver quelque chose à Charlie qui était censé sortir de la réserve quelques minutes auparavant.

— Il se passe un truc bizarre dans la cuisine. Mais... on n'ose pas trop entrer.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ? claquai-je immédiatement.

— Ça veut dire que... Bordel, non, je ne le dirais pas. Venez voir par vous-même, fit-il avant de sortir.

J'échangeai un regard avec Geoffroy et suivit Hulrick jusqu'à la cuisine, passant tout d'abord par la salle à manger. Johanna était assise à table et semblait ennuyée. Je me demandais d'abord pourquoi mais compris rapidement en entendant des sanglots. Je fermai les yeux une seconde et soufflai, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse :

— Qui est dans la cuisine ?

J'étais à peu près certain que c'était Charlie, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui. Parce que pour le mettre dans cet état, soit quelqu'un était mort, soit il avait un problème. En fait non, si mes stupides, très improbables et impossibles hypothèses se révélaient vraies, nous avions un problème.

— Charlie, murmura Hulrick.

— Faites que quelqu'un soit mort, soufflai-je en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

J'entrai dans la pièce doucement et aperçus immédiatement Charlie en larmes devant le plan de travail. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

— Non, gémit-il sans toutefois me repousser.

— C'est bon Charlie, je suis là, murmurai-je à son oreille tout en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Je remarquai trois tasses et la boite de chocolat en poudre vide sur le comptoir, mais rien d'autre.

— Hey, fis-je ensuite après avoir embrassé sa tempe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il se mit à rire à travers ses sanglots qui n'avaient pas diminués, puis répondit difficilement, visiblement choqué :

— Plus de chocolat...

— Oh par Merlin, soufflai-je en resserrant ma prise sur son corps. Hulrick va partir en acheter de suite d'accord ?

Il fit un drôle de bruit et se retourna, me serrant contre lui. Il pleura encore un moment avant de réussir à souffler :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'eus un rire bref puis soufflai :

— Si je te dis à quoi je pense, là tout de suite, tu vas me tuer, alors je vais me taire.

Je le sentis hocher la tête et j'entendis :

— Il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

J'inspirai profondément, faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'empêcher de rire avant de finalement répondre :

— Non non tout va bien je... je vous expliquerai. Et toi, repris-je à l'intention de Charlie, et si tu allais te rafraichir un peu ? Je vais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher du chocolat entre temps, d'accord ?

— Okay.

Il se détacha de moi et quitta la pièce plus vite qu'il ne m'en avait fallu pour le dire. Je regardai le vide quelques secondes puis repartis dans la salle à manger. Je m'assis immédiatement sur une chaise et me pris la tête entre les mains. C'était impossible pourtant n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne se pouvait pas. Non, non, non !

— Alors ? fit Johanna la voix inquiète. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même pas à la mort de Sven.

— Il faut que l'un de vous aille chercher du chocolat, et qu'un autre prenne rendez-vous avec un médicomage pas loin d'ici.

Un médicomage qui allait devoir m'aider à supprimer cette stupide idée de ma tête.

— Pourquoi doit-on aller acheter du chocolat ? demanda Geoffroy.

— Parce qu'il n'y en a plus. Et oui, c'est ça qui a mit Charlie dans cet état. Personne n'est mort.

— Tu plaisantes ? rit Hulrick.

— Non, soufflai-je en me passant la main sur le visage.

— Oh... Je m'en charge, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

— Merci. Et s'il te plait, dépêche-toi. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour gérer les crises de larmes.

Encore moins celles de ce type-là. Il se leva et partit alors que Geoffroy me regardait étrangement. Je me tournai vers Johanna et hésitai quelques secondes avant de me lancer :

— Si je vous dis quelque chose, vous pourriez me promettre de ne pas en parler à Charlie ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me dise à quel point c'est impossible et que ça ne peut pas être cela.

— Oui, pas de souci. Est-ce grave ?

— Grave... je suppose que cela dépend du point de vue. Il a le même comportement que Narcissa, mon ex-femme, quand elle était enceinte. Il a des sautes d'humeurs, des poussées de chaleur ou de fièvre, un comportement étrange et... ça, fis-je en indiquant la cuisine d'un vague geste de la main.

Sans parler de sa libido accrue inexplicablement depuis quelques semaines.

— Tu veux dire que tu penses que Charlie est... enceint ? Lucius, c'est impossible, fit Geoffroy.

— Je sais. Par Merlin, je sais. Mais il a grossi, aussi, enfin, juste son ventre.

Geoffroy venait de me dire ce que je voulais entendre mais cela ne faisait que me conforter dans mon idée. C'était la solution la plus plausible, et la seule explication que j'avais pu trouver.

— Non, ça doit sûrement provenir de ce qu'il a eu il y a trois mois. La cause de sa fièvre. Une infection ou une maladie, rétorqua-t-il.

— D'accord, t'as raison, ça doit venir de ça. Mais je veux quand même qu'il aille voir un médicomage. Peut-être qu'ils trouveront quelque chose cette fois-ci. Et je demanderais à Draco de m'envoyer de l'argent pour le payer, si tu veux.

— Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je vais voir pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement. Mais Lucius... il ira bien, okay ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu agisses encore de manière inconsidérée !

— Tant que je peux venir avec lui, c'est bon. Et je ne ferais rien de stupide tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Bien, va près de lui, je vais y aller. Plus vite nous saurons ce qu'il a, plus vite nous pourrons le guérir.

— Merci, dis-je avant de me lever pour aller retrouver Charlie.

J'espérais vraiment me tromper. Parce que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir d'un deuxième enfant, parce que je ne pensais pas que cela enchanterait Charlie, et parce que cela risquerait de détruire ce que nous avions.

Par Merlin, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à cela.

C'était impossible.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Geoffroy venait de me dire qu'il avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour la fin d'après-midi et je devais maintenant en parler à Charlie, en espérant que ce dernier ne s'énerve pas, ou ne se mette pas à pleurer. Il était assis sur le canapé dans le salon, un livre entre les mains et une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui. Geoffroy nous avait donné à tous deux congés pour la journée. Moi parce que je n'étais absolument pas concentré et Charlie parce qu'il devenait un peu trop instable. J'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés et attendis qu'il ait fini son chapitre avant de lui demander :

— Je peux te parler ?

— Oui.

J'hésitai quant à la marche à suivre et lui retirai son livre des mains avant de l'attirer contre moi et de passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

— J'ai demandé à Geoffroy de te trouver un médicomage. Et nous allons le voir dans quelques heures. D'accord ?

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je vais bien okay ?

Puis, il soupira et dit :

— Je vais bien, j'ai juste... je ne sais pas, je vais juste bien.

— Alors pour moi. Au cas où ils puissent finalement trouver si tu as attrapé une infection ou... autre chose. Une heure de ton temps pour me rassurer, s'il te plait.

— Pour toi alors, marmonna-t-il. Tu veux bien me dire c'est quoi ? J'ai demandé à tout le monde ce que « Dragona me » veut dire, mais personne ne sait.

— Dragostea mea, ris-je doucement.

— Ouais, ça... ben les autres ne savent pas et Geoffroy m'a carrément envoyé en dehors de son bureau. Alors, si tu veux que j'aille voir le médicomage, dis-le-moi.

Je souris et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, pensant à la tête qu'avait pu faire Geoffroy quand Charlie était venu lui demander cela. Je pris ensuite son visage entre mes mains et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, me pinçant les lèvres. Amusant comme le dire en Roumain était bien plus simple qu'en anglais.

— Mon amour, soufflai-je finalement après quelques secondes.

— Oui, j'écoute, rit-il. Dis-moi.

— Je viens de le faire.

— Oh... Et bien, tu avais raison, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

— Par rapport à quoi ? fis-je, légèrement méfiant, une fois qu'il se fut reculé.

— Ça fait très Poufsouffle.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et pinçai sa cuisse légèrement avant de soupirer :

— Je me doutais que tu allais me répondre cela... Et si cela te dérange, je peux arrêter.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas très surnom stupide ou mièvre et celui-ci entrait sans hésitation dans la seconde catégorie, et sûrement dans la première également.

— Je ne sais pas. Avant, je t'aurais dit d'oublier, mais là, te l'entendre dire me fait juste énormément plaisir.

— D'accord.

Je l'embrassai, décidant intérieurement d'éviter de l'appeler ainsi à l'avenir, à moins qu'il ne demande le contraire. Après tout, il n'était pas exactement dans son humeur habituelle en ce moment. Je léchai ses lèvres puis ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

— Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfant ? Pure curiosité, ajoutai-je face à son regard surpris.

— Merlin, non, jamais ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un truc pareil. Avant toi, je ne m'imaginai même pas avec quelqu'un un jour.

— Jamais eu envie d'un Charlie miniature qui courrait partout en changeant d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes ? ris-je en mordillant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

— Non. Et la question ne se pose même pas, vu que je t'aime. Mais même si on m'offrait le choix un jour, ce serait non. J'ai assez de frères et sœurs pour voir gambader ces choses là. Et ça me suffit amplement.

— D'accord.

Je repris ses lèvres, priant intérieurement pour avoir tort. Par Merlin, il fallait vraiment que je me trompe. C'était impossible, de toute façon.

N'est-ce pas ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand le médicomage nous invita enfin à passer dans son bureau. Geoffroy, qui nous avait accompagné, resta où il était et m'adressa un sourire encourageant quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se referme. Nous nous assîmes face au bureau du médicomage et ce dernier nous demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour nous.

— Rien, je vais bien. Mais... afin de rassurer mes proches, un simple examen ira.

— Approfondi si possible, l'examen, ajoutai-je immédiatement. Juste pour être sûr que tout va bien.

— Vous voyez à quoi j'ai affaire ? fit Charlie en prenant place sur la table d'auscultation.

Le médicomage rit doucement puis commença à l'ausculter. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il fronça les sourcils, et après quelques sortilèges supplémentaires, il se retrouva visiblement incapable de refermer la bouche.

— Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Charlie, le sourire disparu.

— Et bien... Hm... je vais refaire un ou deux tests, d'accord ? Vous pourriez retirer votre haut et vous allonger s'il vous plait ?

— C'est obligé ? questionna-t-il méfiant.

— Oui.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Charlie, s'il te plait, dis-je ensuite. Pour moi. Et tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux une fois qu'on sera retourné au camp.

Je me doutais que cette proposition allait finir par se retourner contre moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je voulais savoir. Non, je le devais.

— Très bien ! ragea-t-il en retirant son haut et en s'allongeant. Mais ça vaudra plus qu'une pipe, crois-moi !

Je me raclai la gorge alors que le médicomage nous jetait un regard étrange. Il relança deux sortilèges puis posa ses mains sur l'abdomen de Charlie après lui en avoir demandé l'autorisation. Je le vis observer son ventre attentivement puis il relança un sortilège avant de finalement autoriser Charlie à se rhabiller. Une fois fait, il revint s'asseoir à mes côtés alors que le médicomage s'installait en face de nous. J'attrapai immédiatement la main de Charlie dans la mienne et soufflai :

— Alors ?

— Alors, il y a bien quelque chose. Mais, le plus important, reste l'anomalie présente.

— L'anomalie ? Vous pourriez être clair, précis et concis, s'il vous plait.

Je n'avais clairement pas la patience de jouer aux devinettes.

— Même si j'ai dû mal à y croire, vous attendez un bébé. Il a environ trois mois. Mais une troisième magie est liée à cette grossesse. Avez-eu recours à un sortilège ou une potion ?

Je me pinçai les lèvres et me tournai immédiatement vers Charlie pour voir sa réaction.

— Vous êtes en train de dire que j'ai un truc dans mon ventre ? Mais qu'attendez-vous, retirez-le !

Il se leva et retourna s'allonger sur la table. Le médicomage me regarda, visiblement estomaqué et attendant apparemment que je réagisse. Je me levai et m'approchai de Charlie doucement.

— Ce n'est pas... c'est un bébé Charlie, pas un... Écoute, je sais que tu n'en veux pas et on pourrait peut-être juste...

Je me tournai vers le médicomage et ce dernier intervint enfin :

— La grossesse remonte à trois mois monsieur Weasley, et le fœtus est déjà bien formé. Je ne peux pas le... retirer comme vous dites. Cela le tuerait.

Charlie sembla enfin comprendre car il blanchit et dit :

— Je ne... je ne voulais pas vous demander de le tuer. N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen ? Je... je ne veux pas de ce truc dans mon ventre, je dois bien avoir une solution, non ?

— La seule solution est d'attendre quelques mois jusqu'à la naissance. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une troisième forme de magie et je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, ce qui fait qu'il est compliqué de dire quand exactement cela arrivera. Mais je dirais qu'elle ne devrait pas durer plus de sept ou huit mois, vu l'évolution du développement du fœtus.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de troisième magie ?

— Vous ne semblez pas vouloir de cette grossesse, alors je doute que vous ayez utilisé un sort ou une potion. A moins que..., poursuivit le médicomage en me regardant.

— Non ! rétorquai-je immédiatement. Je n'ai rien fait pour... ça.

Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais censé réagir. Charlie attendait un bébé, de moi. Mon enfant, notre enfant. Mais il n'en voulait pas. Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tout devait toujours tourner au cauchemar ?

— Alors, reprit le médicomage, je ne sais pas d'où cela peut venir. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier il y a trois mois ?

Je réfléchis quelques minutes puis échangeai un regard avec Charlie, pas certain que nous puissions parler Dragon avec lui.

— Pouvez-vous faire entrer la personne qui attend ? fit Charlie en serrant les dents.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il en allant ouvrir la porte alors que je posai mes lèvres sur le front de Charlie et passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

Geoffroy entra quelques secondes plus tard et nous demanda immédiatement quel était le problème. Voyant que Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir parler, je me lançai :

— Charlie est... enceint. Et cela remonte à trois mois. Et apparemment, il y a une troisième forme de magie là, fis-je en indiquant vaguement le ventre de Charlie. Le médicomage aimerait donc savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois et qui aurait pu... créer cette magie.

— Oh. Et bien, Yanis est au courant de la réserve, fit Geoffroy.

— Parfait, alors je te laisse lui expliquer, dis-je avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Charlie.

J'entendis Geoffroy parler au médicomage mais préférai me concentrer sur l'homme à mes côtés. Je caressai ses cheveux et embrassai sa tempe, soufflant ensuite à son oreille :

— Ça va aller, Charlie, je te le promets.

— J'ai dû mal à te croire. Bordel, je dois être en plein cauchemar. Hein ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens pour qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais sérieux, puis répétai :

— Je te promets que tout ira bien.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et ferma les yeux.

— Je... Ne m'en veux pas, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

— Parce que je n'en veux pas, de ce truc. Tu comprends ?

— Je sais. Mais je... Moi oui. Tu... Écoute Charlie, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais juste, garde-le, s'il te plait. On verra plus tard ce qu'on fera.

— Je t'aime Lucius, n'en doute pas, mais là, c'est non.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu as entendu le médicomage, si tu le... si tu t'en débarrasses, tu le tues.

— Et comme il l'a dit, je peux aussi attendre qu'il sorte pour m'en débarrasser.

Je me redressai et me pinçai les lèvres avant de souffler :

— Je m'en occuperais. Tu ne peux pas... C'est un enfant Charlie, le mien autant que le tien.

— Ah ouais, merde !

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais préférai me taire et me tournai vers le médicomage.

— Alors on fait quoi ? lui demandai-je quand lui et Geoffroy eurent fini de parler.

— Il n'y a rien à faire, à part attendre et suivre l'évolution chaque semaine.

— D'accord.

Charlie se releva et sortit du bureau sans attendre alors que Geoffroy et moi saluions le médicomage. Il ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Il voulait s'en débarrasser. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, je ne pouvais pas confier mon enfant à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais été lamentable avec Draco pendant son enfance et j'avais là une chance de me rattraper.

Alors si Charlie voulait vraiment se débarrasser de l'enfant, je supposai qu'il devrait se débarrasser de moi également. Mais par Merlin, je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne pouvais pas. Il ne restait plus que quatre ou cinq mois avant la naissance. Et autant de temps pour essayer de convaincre Charlie.

**POV Charlie**

Je n'avais pas attendu avant de sortir et transplaner. Je courus jusqu'au hall et pris mon balai puis filai vers le portail. Je l'ouvris, encore en colère. C'était eux... leur truc là, le jour de l'été. Ce qui m'avait donné la fièvre. Je pénétrai dans la réserve et refermai les portes alors que je pouvais apercevoir Lucius et Geoffroy revenir. Je n'attendis pas et volai rapidement, voulant trouver Émeraude.

La colère bouillonnait en moi, alors que les mots du médicomage hantaient ma tête. Un... Je ne pouvais pas penser ça, c'était juste un truc que je n'avais pas voulu, jamais je n'aurais voulu ça !

J'accélérai, sentant le vent fouetter mon visage et passai au dessus de Silvery. Il rugit, s'assit et me regarda. Cela me rendit encore plus en colère. Je comprenais maintenant leur réaction depuis quelques semaines. Sentaient-ils le truc que j'avais en moi ? Je vis au loin le Magyar, sur un rocher. Je fonçai vers lui en piqué et remarquai qu'il n'avait fait que tourner la tête vers moi, sans montrer d'hostilité.

Le Dragon qui avait essayé de me bouffer il y a des mois était maintenant inoffensif ! C'était une blague, une grosse blague.

Bordel, je ne pouvais pas réellement porter ce truc dans mon ventre, c'était impossible.

Je fus ravi, enfin... le mot était assez mal choisi, quand j'aperçus le Cornelongue mâle. Je volai jusqu'à lui et me posai, à quelques mètres seulement de là où il était. Je fonçai ensuite vers lui et lui donnai un coup de pied :

— C'est toi, hein, fils de pute ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?!

Je me mis à le marteler de coups de poings et me fit de plus en plus mal à la main. Elle fut bientôt en sang et Émeraude recula, tout en reniflant. Je le regardai avec colère, voulant qu'il ne m'ait jamais sauvé la vie, n'être jamais monté sur son dos. Une voix en colère que j'identifiai comme celle de Geoffroy retentit :

— Charlie ! Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement !

Je ne l'écoutai pas, au risque de perdre ma place et m'avançai vers la bête qui recula à mon approche.

— Arrête ça !

Je courus vers lui et le frappai encore, gémissant face à la douleur de mes mains ensanglantée. Et fus hors de moi quand il s'envola, rugissant.

— Salopard ! criai-je.

Je retournai à mon balai dans l'optique de le suivre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait me donner un coup et me faire perdre ce truc. Mais Geoffroy se plaça devant moi et je vis, au loin, Lucius et Hulrick arriver. Magnifique. Geoffroy m'arracha le balai des mains et hurla :

— J'ai dit stop Charlie ! On sort de là et je ne veux plus te voir dans la réserve avant que je n'ai décidé que tu pouvais revenir, c'est clair ?

— Clair ! sifflai-je.

Je tendis le bras pour récupérer mon balai, mais Lucius se posa à ce moment là et me poussa, me faisant reculer de quelques pas.

— Tu montes avec moi, dit-il ensuite.

— Non, je suis assez grand pour voler seul.

Je me tournai vers Geoffroy, attendant mon balai. Mais il le garda et décolla, me laissant seul au sol avec Lucius, avant de déclarer :

— Je ne prends pas le risque Charlie. On rentre maintenant.

Je serrai les dents et montai avec Lucius. Ce dernier soupira doucement puis décolla, se reposant quelques minutes plus tard devant la barrière que Geoffroy ouvrit puis il m'indiqua la sortie d'un signe de tête. Je filai vers le bâtiment d'un pas rageur et me rendis à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion antidouleur. Je vivais un cauchemar. C'était... surréaliste.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Je me mis à réfléchir alors que j'avais entendu quelqu'un entrer. Après quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que ça avait été le solstice, et cela devait peut-être avoir un rapport. En quoi, je n'en savais trop rien. Mais pourquoi et comment les Dragons avaient-ils pu me fourrer ce truc dans le ventre ?! J'attrapai mal au crâne en essayant de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et pris place, la tête entre les mains. J'entendis du bruit autour de moi et sentis bientôt un tissu humide sur ma main blessée.

— Tu vas te mettre du sang partout si tu ne soignes pas cela.

— M'en fous, soufflai-je. Bordel, il n'a rien fait. Je... rien. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? hurlai-je avant de sentir les larmes brouiller ma vue.

— C'est bon Charlie, tu as eu plus mal que lui. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi toi. Mais c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'en veux pas.

Je ris amèrement et me laissai soigner.

— Et si ce truc était un Dragon ? Tu y as pensé ?

— Je pense que le médicomage l'aurait vu, Charlie. Et il a dit que c'était un bébé, ou un fœtus. Peu importe, ce n'est pas un Dragon.

Je ne dis rien de plus et attendis qu'il ait fini de soigner mes mains avant de me lever et de filer dans la chambre, m'allongeant sur le lit encore habillé. Je me sentais nauséeux, en colère et perdu. Je ne savais pas moi-même comment j'allais gérer cette situation. Et j'avais peur, là, que Geoffroy m'interdise de travailler. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne voulais pas changer ma vie pour ce truc que je n'avais pas demandé. Et Lucius, Merlin... il voulait le garder. D'ailleurs, il entra dans la chambre avec une tasse. Le geste me fit plaisir, mais je repensai à ma réaction plus tôt dans la journée et serrai les mâchoires.

— Cette saloprie va me détruire, sifflai-je. Elle va me changer, et me transformer en une loque pleurnicharde pour du putain de chocolat, gueulai-je sur la fin. Comment peux-tu en vouloir ?

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et embrassa mon cou avant de dire :

— Tu n'es pas une loque pleurnicharde. Et cela ne va plus durer que quatre ou cinq mois, et ensuite, tu seras de nouveau toi. Et j'en veux parce que...

Il s'interrompit et se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux puis reprit, ses mains caressant mon cou et mes cheveux :

— J'en veux parce que c'est pour moi une chance d'être un père pas trop mal dès le départ. Et parce que c'est une partie de moi, et une partie de toi. Je... Avant tout ça, cela ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée, mais maintenant que cela m'est offert, je ne peux le refuser. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de cela, Charlie.

— Tu ne peux pas me forcer, murmurai-je. Je n'en veux pas.

— Je sais. Et je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je ne le ferais pas. Mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à y renoncer, fit-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

Il avait raison, mais en le gardant pour lui, j'allais devoir aussi le garder, ou alors, je devrais quitter Lucius. Je fermai les yeux et pris la tasse que je bus doucement, ne pensant à rien un bref instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'allongeai de nouveau, m'étant redressé pour boire. Lucius se colla à moi et recommença à me caresser les cheveux. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien.

— Charlie, soupira-t-il après quelques minutes supplémentaires. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, vraiment pas. Et je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, mais... Le bébé n'a rien demandé non plus, tu sais ? Alors on pourrait juste... attendre la naissance et voir ce qu'il se passe à ce moment-là, non ?

— Ouais, on peut faire ça, soupirai-je.

Il embrassa ma mâchoire puis souffla :

— Merci. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

— Montre-le moi, soufflai-je.

Malgré tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui, j'avais encore envie de lui. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, me faisant tourner la tête pour ensuite m'embrasser profondément. Il continua de caresser mes cheveux avec l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre se glissait sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon ventre quelque peu avant d'aller taquiner mes boutons de chair. Je gémis et bougeai des hanches. Il en fit de même tout en souriant contre mes lèvres.

Nos langues jouaient ensemble et je ne la sentais pas assez, même si je n'arriverais pas à la sentir plus. Je le voulais, oh comme je le voulais. Le sentir en moi, profondément, allant et venant.

Je grognai et reculai afin de respirer.

Il me repoussa doucement sur le dos et tira sur mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. Sa langue lécha mon cou puis déposa un sillon humide le long de mon torse et de mon ventre. Il défit ensuite les liens de mon pantalon puis revint à moi pour m'embrasser et sourit :

— Je te dois plus qu'une pipe, c'est ça ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre ma joue, dérivant ensuite jusque mon cou dont il lécha et mordilla la peau, ses mains explorant mon corps.

— Alors prends-moi, brutalement et passionnément, répondis-je.

Je voulais le sentir, mais aussi de la douleur, cette dernière décuplant mon plaisir.

— Sûr ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant sérieusement.

— Oh que oui, plus que sûr. Prouve-moi que mon état ne change rien.

— Tu es toujours aussi séduisant, dit-il en tirant sur mon pantalon pour me le retirer complètement.

Il retira son propre haut et se débarrassa de son pantalon puis revint au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa, collant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre, et souffla tout contre mes lèvres :

— Beau et dangereusement désirable.

— Cesse de parler et agis, le pressai-je en bougeant des hanches avant d'écarter un peu mieux les jambes.

Il tendit le bras et pris le lubrifiant mais je secouai la tête. Il me regarda une fraction de seconde, se pinçant les lèvres, mais finit par reposer le tube. Il souda ensuite nos bouches l'une à l'autre et présenta son extrémité à mon entrée. Je cessai le baiser et serrai les dents.

Il me pénétra de quelques centimètres tout en me masturbant et je gémis de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. Il entra en moi entièrement, grognant. Ses yeux se braquèrent aux miens et je hochai la tête. Il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, me pénétrant de plus en plus profondément. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tellement c'était bon, même si mon cul me brûlait comme jamais, même si mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes face à la douleur.

Je montai des hanches et il frappa dans ma prostate. Je l'agrippai par la nuque et l'embrassai, comme si demain n'était pas. Mes gémissements, de plus en plus rapprochés, le firent bouger encore plus vite si c'était possible. Et je ne fus rapidement qu'un corps alangui, noyé par le plaisir et la douleur qui petit à petit diminuait.

— Oh bordel de merde ! Plus fort, plus vite...

Il eut un rire bref puis fit ce que je lui demandais et m'embrassa profondément avant de coller sa bouche contre mon cou. Il me mordit et je criai :

— Oh oui...

Il lécha et recommença, me transportant. J'inversai soudain nos positions et bougeai rapidement, le sentant me remplir, encore et encore. Je penchai la tête en arrière et m'accroupis au-dessus de lui puis l'embrassai. Il comprit et me pilonna, montant son bassin avec force.

Je fermai les yeux et griffai ses épaules avant de me vider entre nous. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard en grognant, ses doigts agrippés fermement à mes hanches. Le sentir en moi, si chaud, me fit soupirer de bonheur et je m'affalai sur lui sans délicatesse, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration calme et mesurée, cette dernière étant saccadée. Il était dans le même état que moi et sa main se glissa rapidement sur ma nuque qu'il caressa de son pouce, son autre main descendant et remontant doucement le long de mon dos.

— Le bonheur c'est ça, murmurai-je. Toi, moi et un lit.

— J'ai toujours su que tu n'en avais qu'après mon corps de rêve, plaisanta-t-il en embrassant le point sous mon oreille.

— Je suis démasqué.

Je souris, embrassant sa peau couverte de sueur. Son odeur était encore plus forte et je pourrais le sentir toute l'éternité. Je l'aimais. Mais bien vite, alors que sa main me caressait et sa bouche embrassait ma peau à sa portée, je me souvins de la journée et me tendis.

— Ne préviens personne, je le ferai moi-même.

Je n'avais pas envie que ma famille débarque, toute heureuse. Parce que moi, je ne l'étais pas. Loin de là. Et Draco venant bientôt rendre visite à Lucius, si je ne les prévenais pas avant, ça risquait de créer une situation délicate. Et ils ne méritaient plus mon ignorance. Je me demandais soudain si tout se passerait bien et me vis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, couvert de sang sur la table d'auscultation, un Dragon m'ayant transpercé l'abdomen.

— Est-ce que je pourrais le dire à Draco, s'il te plait ? Quand il nous rendra visite. Je... J'aimerais le lui dire moi-même.

— Je voulais justement prévenir ma famille avant sa visite pour éviter qu'il ne leur apprenne. On fait quoi du coup ?

Je redressai la tête pour le regarder et ses yeux brillants me rendirent tout chose. Je déglutis et l'embrassai délicatement du bout des lèvres puis soufflai contre :

— Qui aurait cru ça... Que je t'aimerais à ce point, avec autant d'intensité ? Tes yeux me rendent fou, si tu savais.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, au coin des lèvres avant de migrer vers son cou que je parsemai de baisers aériens. Il gémit et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser pleinement puis me répondit :

— Draco pourra tenir sa langue quelques jours. Et si vraiment tu... Si tu préfères ne pas prendre le risque, j'aimerais que tu le fasses peu de temps avant sa venue. Pour que je puisse lui parler rapidement.

— Je pourrais aussi lui donner ma lettre. Elle arrivera rapidement au moins, susurrai-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Maintenant, oublions ce truc et profitons du moment.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il se contenta de m'adresser un sourire triste puis de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser doucement. Je répondis à son baiser et me frottai contre son corps.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**

**Disclaimer* : **Yanis est également l'un de nos personnages.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail et Yanis sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs : **Un grand grand merci à ceux qui nous comprennent et nous soutiennent. Ravies que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture à vous (Ps de Jes : désolé pour ce retard de publication, mais avec 4 examen ce mois-ci, j'avais du mal à gérer ^^ ayant repris un bachelier après 10 ans sans aller en cours :p *Oui, je raconte ma vie, na na na* xD ).

**Merci à** Lofaih, Guest, holybleu, lilywen, Imaniis, paulin54, yamashita6, dobbymcl, bibi, BB-initials, Haley Black, Typone Lady, Malh, Athi **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Charlie**

J'avais repoussé ça pendant des jours, mais Draco arrivant aujourd'hui, je m'étais réveillé tôt pour écrire ma lettre. Je descendis au salon et pris un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre puis allai dans la salle à manger, vide. Je m'assis et regardai le papier vierge, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir leur annoncer ça...

_« Salut tout le monde,_

_Je sais que ça fait un petit moment depuis ma dernière lettre. Mais... j'avais besoin de faire le point, enfin, non. J'avais surtout besoin de courage pour vous écrire cette lettre._

_Avant tout, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne souhaite pas que vous débarquiez. Je vous aime, mais là, je ne le supporterai pas. Je n'arrive déjà pas à accepter cette chose qui m'arrive. Alors en plus, voir votre bonheur__, celui que vous ressentirez certainement à la nouvelle,__va juste me donner encore plus envie de me jeter d'en haut des escaliers._

_Nous avons enfin découvert ce qui était la cause de ma fièvre. Les Dragons, ou au moins un, m'a transmis sa magie. Ou de la Magie. Je ne sais même pas si les Dragons ont de la magie en eux. Mais toujours est-il que c'est certainement ça. Et à mon retour en Roumanie, j'ai repris ma vie normale. _

_Mais il y a deux semaines, j'ai appris quelque chose d'horrible. Je... j'ai un truc dans le ventre qui grandit. Et la magie des Dragons est mêlée à celle de Lucius et la mienne. J'aurais voulu le faire partir, n'ayant jamais voulu d'enfant. Mais... il est trop tard pour ça, vu que ce truc est là depuis trois mois._

_Lucius veut le garder, après. Et si je ne veux pas le perdre,__ je serai forcé d'accepter de le garder aussi. _

_Voilà... vous êtes au courant.  
Charlie. »_

Je relus et décidai ensuite de la sceller. Je la posai à l'entrée, sur la petite table, sachant que personne ne la lirait. Entendant du bruit provenant du bureau de Geoffroy, je m'y rendis et frappai à la porte.

— Entrez !

Je le fis et pris place sur la chaise devant le bureau encombré.

— Tu vas continuer longtemps ? demandai-je d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

Il redressa la tête et soupira :

— Ça dépend Charlie, est-ce que tu as encore des envies suicidaires ? Ou envie de blesser les Dragons que nous sommes censés protéger ?

— Non, répondis-je. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais comment, honnêtement, aurais-tu réagi toi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Et honnêtement j'essaie de ne pas me poser la question, parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce que tu vis est une malédiction ou un don du ciel. Charlie, il faut que tu comprennes que si tu mets ta vie en danger, Lucius se montrera assez stupide pour te suivre. Et moi et les autres gardiens pourrions également nous mettre en danger pour essayer de t'aider. Tu pourrais tous nous faire tuer, tu comprends ?

— Oui.

Je me redressai, et attendis son accord. J'allai devenir fou ici, entre ses murs, Lucius sur le dos.

Je plaignais son ex-femme. Merlin, elle avait dû vivre un enfer.

— Tu vas probablement détester cela, mais sache que Yanis m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune réelle idée de comment cela allait se passer. Tant que tu es en forme et que tu te comportes correctement, je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu ailles dans la réserve. Mais si je vois quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant quant à ton état, c'est terminé jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Et si tu me mens en me disant que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas, et que je le découvre, et sache que je le découvrirai, tu ne mettras plus les pieds dans la réserve avant un long moment. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

Oh...

— J'accepte.

J'espérais que j'allais rester en forme jusqu'à ce que ce truc naisse.

— Bien. Et s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il avec un air agacé, dis à Lucius que venir me harceler ne changera rien, merci.

— Comment ça ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

— Il n'est pas très chaud à l'idée que tu reviennes dans la réserve. Je crois qu'il a essayé de se retenir, parce qu'il n'a commencé à venir me parler de cela toutes les deux heures il y a seulement deux jours alors qu'il trépigne presque d'impatience à chaque fois qu'il me voit depuis deux semaines, mais c'est fatiguant.

— Je vais régler ça, soufflai-je en colère.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

— Je peux commencer aujourd'hui ?

— Oui. Cet après-midi tu seras avec Moliva. Et je passerai à un moment, j'ai encore accumulé trop de paperasse.

— Bien. Merci !

Je souris, et me levai, allant à la porte. Elle était déjà à moitié ouverte quand il me dit, d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas :

— Fais attention à toi.

— Pas de soucis.

Je sortis et refermai la porte. Et en voulant à Lucius, je n'avais pas du tout envie de le rejoindre au lit. Je pris donc le chemin de la cuisine pour me faire un bon petit-déjeuner. Je jetai mon dévolu sur des œufs avec du lard, Carlos ayant refait le plein la veille. J'avais même l'impression qu'il y en avait plus que d'habitude.

Certainement des promotions.

Je me fis mon omelette, puis saisis les lards. L'odeur me fit mal au ventre mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Une fois mon assiette remplie, j'allai dans la salle à manger et m'installai. Après trois bouchées, je n'eus plus faim et repoussai mon assiette encore pleine. L'odeur me fit tourner la tête et pour éviter d'être malade, je la ramenai en cuisine, le plaçant sous un sort de conservation pour celui qui voulait. J'allai au salon et pris le livre trainant là. C'était un livre de médicomagie et je le feuilletai, lisant ça et là quand le sujet m'attirait et bientôt, une paire de bras m'entoura les épaules par derrière. Lucius déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis dit :

— Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

— Hm.

J'avais décidé de lui faire la gueule.

— Le lit était froid sans toi..., souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

— Tant mieux, soufflai-je en fermant le livre et changeant de place.

Je savais que si je lui disais ma façon de penser, nous allions encore nous disputer.

— Ah... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Oh tu te poses la question ? fis-je surpris.

— Et bien oui, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que j'ai pu faire entre hier soir et ce matin qui te mette à ce point en colère.

— Ne fait pas l'innocent, répliquai-je en colère. Ne me donne pas le rôle du méchant. Compris ?

Je serrais les poings à m'en faire mal. J'avais juste envie de le frapper pour ce qu'il avait osé faire dans mon dos. Les Dragons étaient ma passion, mon métier, ma raison de vivre. Enfin, en partie du moins.

— Charlie, dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait. Tu pourras ensuite t'énerver de tout ton soûl, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me reproches.

— Je ne suis pas ta putain de femme, criai-je. D'accord ?

— Je... Oui d'accord. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas ma femme. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

— Parce que tu agis comme tu le faisais avec elle, sifflai-je froidement. Geoffroy m'a tout dit.

Il sembla enfin comprendre et se pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer :

— J'essaie d'accord ?! J'essaie vraiment. Et je sais que je suis insupportable et que tu vas probablement me lancer un impardonnable avant qu'il naisse. Mais je me disais juste que peut-être, tu pourrais simplement aller dans la réserve pour voir les Dragons un peu parce que je sais qu'ils sont ta passion, mais ne pas trop trainer là-bas quelques temps.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et reprit :

— Et je savais que tu allais détester l'idée mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et juste... Oublie-ça. Je vais essayer de laisser Geoffroy tranquille.

— Tu as intérêt et sache que je reprends le travail cet après-midi !

Je ne supportais pas qu'il agisse ainsi avec moi et encore moins qu'il me parle de naissance.

— Ah... et... il y a des conditions à cette reprise ? hésita-t-il.

— Oui, que je ne sois plus suicidaire, ni ne veuille blesser les Dragons. Et si ma santé se dégrade, je dois arrêter jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il, visiblement quelque peu rassuré.

— Bien.

Je trouvais que ça avait été trop facile.

— Tu le penses ? Ou tu dis ça pour faire plaisir ? demandai-je.

— Je te l'ai dit Charlie, j'essaie. Alors oui, j'aurais préféré que tu ne reprennes pas le travail maintenant, mais ces conditions me conviennent. Je vais faire avec.

Je tapotai la place à mes côtés et il vint s'asseoir sauf qu'au moment où nos bouches allaient s'unir, nous entendîmes :

— Papa.

**POV Lucius**

Je me tournai vers Draco qui me lança un regard embêté. Je lui souris et l'invitai à prendre place à mes côtés, lui demandant ensuite ce qu'il voulait boire.

— Un thé m'ira très bien, sourit-il. Et bonjour à vous, ajouta le blond ensuite. Pardon, je fais l'impoli.

— Bonjour, le saluai-je alors que Charlie en faisait de même. Je vais te faire ton thé.

J'embrassai Charlie doucement puis me levai pour aller préparer sa boisson à mon fils. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, je me perdis dans mes pensées et me demandai une fois de plus ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques mois.

Il y avait deux options, soit le bébé naissait et Charlie acceptait finalement que nous le gardions, tous les deux, soit il n'en voulait toujours pas et je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais faire dans ce cas précis. Parce que je me voyais mal élever l'enfant ici, près de son autre père si ce dernier l'ignorait. Sauf que ma peine aller de toute façon durer encore plus de cinq ans et je ne pouvais pas simplement partir comme cela.

Par Merlin, il fallait vraiment que Charlie change d'avis. Et il fallait que je parvienne à me maitriser d'ici là. Il n'avait aucune idée des efforts que j'avais fournis jusqu'ici.

Avec Narcissa, j'étais très inquiet pour l'enfant et quelque peu pour elle, alors que j'étais aujourd'hui tout aussi inquiet pour le bébé que je ne l'étais pour Charlie. Et je craignais que le bébé ne le blesse, parce que dans ce cas-là, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. Si sauver l'enfant tuait Charlie, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier passerait avant le bébé, mais s'il n'était pas question de vie ou de mort, qu'allais-je décider ?

Et je devais parler à Draco. Je ne savais absolument pas comment il allait réagir et il serait probablement préférable que Charlie ne soit pas là à ce moment-là. Parce qu'il n'était absolument pas ravi de la situation, et il ne voulait de la joie de personne quant à ce que beaucoup qualifieraient pourtant d'heureux évènement. Ce qui avait fait que j'évitais de m'exprimer à ce sujet, ou de sourire comme un idiot en le regardant, ou de commencer à réfléchir à des prénoms. Je voulais tellement me rattraper en étant un bon père dès le début, et en même temps, je ne voulais pas blesser ou énerver Charlie.

La bouilloire siffla et je la retirai du feu, versant ensuite l'eau dans une tasse et ajoutant un sachet de thé. Je retournai au salon, rejoignant Draco et Charlie qui parlaient visiblement des Weasley et d'Harry. Je tendis son thé à mon fils puis me rassis aux côtés de Charlie.

— Je vais vous laisser je crois, fit ce dernier en m'embrassant rapidement. Je vais aller me prendre un bon bain !

Je le regardai s'éloigner puis me tournai vers Draco, lui demandant de ses nouvelles.

— Bien, tout va très bien. Tu me manques, mais je dois faire avec, je suppose. Et toi ?

— Ça va. Quand tu auras fini ton thé, j'aimerais que nous sortions. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque le faire ici et de laisser les autres gardiens nous entendre. Parce que pour eux, Charlie était malade, pas enceint, et ce dernier tenait à ce que cela reste ainsi. Je me demandai vaguement s'il pensait pouvoir le leur cacher jusqu'à la fin puis se débarrasser du bébé comme si de rien n'était. Je me mordis la lèvre et inspirai profondément. Il l'appelait le truc. Nous n'étions tellement pas sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet que ça en devenait douloureux.

— Oui, pas de soucis. Tant qu'il ne pleut pas.

Il but rapidement sa tasse tout en me racontant comment se passaient les choses dans son magasin de vêtements.

— Et avec Harry, lui demandai-je quand il eut fini, tout va bien ?

— Oui oui, très. Je... on s'aime toujours autant. Et depuis qu'Hermione a accouché, il est encore plus rayonnant. A croire que voir un bébé baver est la plus belle chose au monde. Ça en est affligeant, rit-il.

Je souris puis, avisant qu'il avait fini son thé, je me levai et il me suivit à l'extérieur. Nous marchâmes quelque peu et allâmes nous asseoir sur un rocher en lisière de forêt.

— Tu n'aimes pas les bébés ? lui demandai-je alors.

— Oh si. Mais bon, je suis avec Harry. Alors... Seulement, je dois avouer que se faire vomir dessus n'est pas un de mes passe-temps favoris.

Je ris doucement puis me pinçai les lèvres, me demandant quelle serait la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet.

— Charlie est enceint, soufflai-je finalement.

Draco toussa avant de dire, d'une voix étranglée :

— Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, il y a trois mois et demi maintenant, il y a eu un problème après que Charlie ait volé sur Émeraude. Apparemment, les Dragons auraient fait quelque chose et ensuite lui et moi avions, tu vois. Et maintenant... il est enceint.

— Oh... tu étais sérieux. Papa, je... es-tu sûr ? Je ne dis pas que tu me mens, mais c'est un homme.

— Je sais. Mais oui, nous sommes sûrs.

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fortement contre lui.

— Félicitations à vous !

Je le serrai contre moi en retour quelques secondes, puis le repoussai doucement, lui adressant un sourire que je savais un peu triste.

— Merci mais c'est... plus compliqué que cela. Et tu ne... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— De quoi ? Que Charlie attende mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur ? Merlin, non ! Vous savez déjà le sexe ? demanda-t-il enjoué.

J'étais vraiment ravi qu'il soit aussi heureux mais ça me donna une inexplicable envie de pleurer. Je me retins cependant et lui répondis :

— Non, on ne sait pas.

Et si j'attendais après Charlie, on ne saurait probablement jamais. Je savais qu'il fallait maintenant que j'explique à Draco en quoi la situation était compliquée mais il était heureux avec moi, là tout de suite, et je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher cela.

— Son ventre est encore si petit, fit-il. Je parie que tu lui caresses sans cesse.

— Ça ne risque pas, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour me reprendre.

J'étais idiot de me mettre dans cet état. Après tout, Charlie faisait tous ces efforts pour moi, il était normal que j'en fasse également de mon côté. Et d'accord, ne pas partager cela avec lui était étrange et pas le moins du monde agréable, mais j'allais avoir ce que je voulais à la fin non ? Enfin... si Charlie changeait finalement d'avis.

— Comment ça « ça ne risque pas » ? Vous sembliez ne pas être en dispute tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que vous jouez la comédie pour ma visite ?

— Non non, nous ne sommes pas en froid. Mais... il n'en veut pas, du bébé. Il l'appelle le truc et déteste que l'on évoque la situation. Alors si je commençais à lui caresser le ventre, il me jetterait probablement dehors.

— Le truc, répéta-t-il. Charlie appelle le bébé le « truc » ? C'est... c'est horrible. Merlin papa, je suis si désolé.

— Non non ce n'est pas... il n'en veut pas, il n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, c'est tout. Et puis, c'est dans son ventre, je comprends que ce soit dur pour lui.

— Même, c'est un être vivant, pas un truc. Mais tu as raison, c'est dans son ventre, pas le tien. Vous allez le garder quand même ? Parce que... c'est aussi ton enfant, papa. Tu ne dois pas le laisser décider seul !

— Oui oui je... j'ai décidé de le garder. Et avec un peu de chance, Charlie changera d'avis. Sinon... je suppose que je devrais trouver un moyen pour partir. Je... j'ai vraiment envie de faire les choses bien cette fois-ci tu sais ? Et je n'ai aucune envie de quitter Charlie bien sûr mais...

Je haussai les épaules et soupirai, sentant une fois de plus que les stupides larmes n'étaient pas loin. Une fois encore, tout allait bien et il avait fallu que cela tourne à la catastrophe. Je ne savais même plus si je devais être heureux ou en colère que ce bébé arrive. Et je devais également réfréner mes envies de protéger Charlie contre tout et n'importe quoi.

Je repensai à ce que Draco avait dit plus tôt, sur le fait que je devais tout le temps toucher son ventre. Je me l'étais interdit avec Narcissa, non seulement parce que je devais sauver les apparences mais surtout parce que nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble alors je ne me permettais pas de la toucher comme je le voulais. Et là, même si je l'avais voulu, je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Je devenais vraiment stupide à me mettre dans des états pareils pour des idioties de cet acabit.

Draco avait déjà été ma faiblesse mais j'avais su me contrôler en ce temps-là, notamment grâce à la présence de mon père. Sauf qu'à présent, je n'avais personne pour me rappeler à quel point je devais me montrer fier et au-dessus de tout cela.

— Ça fait longtemps que vous savez ?

— Deux semaines. Mais j'avais... des doutes avant ça. Tu ne peux pas en parler aux Weasley ou à qui que ce soit avant que Charlie ne l'ait fait. Il veut leur écrire une lettre, je crois, et te la donner pour que tu leur fasses suivre.

— Bien. Mais, il va sûrement changer d'avis. Ça fait juste deux semaines. Je ne l'imagine pas vraiment appeler son bébé le truc. Les Weasley ne feraient jamais ça.

— Il est différent des Weasley Draco, sinon je ne serais pas... tombé amoureux de lui. Et j'espère qu'il va changer d'avis, vraiment.

— Je l'espère aussi.

Puis, son visage sembla triste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je alors.

— Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne pourrais toujours te rendre visite qu'une fois par mois.

Je l'attirai à moi et posai ma tête contre ses cheveux puis répliquai :

— Peut-être qu'on trouvera une solution pour ce problème d'ici-là. Si demain tu décidais de rendre visite à Charlie, que se passerait-il d'après toi ? Je suis désolé d'avoir rallongé ma peine, mais je ne pouvais juste pas... tu sais, laisser Charlie là-bas sans y être.

— Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais très bien venir plus souvent. Je me renseignerai. Et je comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose pour Harry. On rentre ? Le ciel se couvre et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mes cheveux décoiffés.

— Tes cheveux hm ? soufflai-je amusé en me levant néanmoins.

— Oui, mes cheveux. Et ne commence pas avec ça !

— Je n'ai rien dit.

Il rit et commença à marcher. Je souris et l'observai attentivement en le suivant. Le petit garçon qui peinait à rester debout et courrait dans tout le manoir, du chocolat plein le visage, était bien loin à présent.

— Draco, je suis vraiment fier de toi.

— Merci. Et sache que moi aussi je suis fier de toi. Beaucoup même !

Je l'attirai contre moi et embrassai sa tempe, murmurant un remerciement au passage. Nous nous rapprochâmes rapidement du bâtiment principal et je lui demandai :

— Tu aurais une préférence ? Un frère ou une sœur ?

— Une petite sœur, mais un petit frère m'irait aussi très bien.

— Pourquoi une fille ? le questionnai-je, véritablement curieux.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la joie de lui mettre de jolies robes, la coiffer, la voir courir.

— Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour jouer à la poupée, Draco ? raillai-je doucement.

— Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je... Oui, bon, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça y ressemble.

— C'est bon Draco, je plaisante.

— Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait l'habitude, répondit-il taquin.

Je souris largement et l'emmenai à la cuisine, décidant de boire un nouveau thé. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la porte du salon et grimaçai en constatant que Charlie n'était pas là. J'avais très envie d'aller le trouver mais je savais qu'il n'apprécierait probablement pas, pensant que je le surveillais. Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisque je voulais juste être certain qu'il n'avait pas glissé et était tombé, ni ne s'était noyé dans son bain.

D'un côté, je voulais que la... grossesse se termine rapidement, que je n'aie plus à m'inquiéter et agacer Charlie, mais de l'autre, je voulais que les mois restants avant la naissance passent le plus lentement possible. Surtout si naissance signifiait me séparer de Charlie.

Je secouai la tête et rejoignit Draco qui avait commencé à faire bouillir l'eau pour le thé. Je l'observai une fois de plus et me dit que cela tenait du miracle qu'il soit quelqu'un d'aussi bien aujourd'hui.

— Je préfèrerais un garçon, laissai-je échapper alors qu'il servait le thé.

— Ah bon, pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis pas certain que je saurais quoi faire d'une fille, avec une fille, je veux dire.

Je me figeai en réalisant que je ne saurais pas non plus quoi faire si je me retrouvais seul pour élever un enfant, fille ou garçon. J'avais besoin de Charlie pour faire cela. Narcissa avait été là pour m'aider, elle avait presque tout pris en charge et j'avais juste été déplorable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait me faire croire que j'allais réussir à changer ?

— C'est une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, ça se tient. Je suis sûr que tu seras un bon père.

Je lui jetai un regard, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde, et secouai la tête.

— Je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul. Et je comprends pourquoi Charlie n'en veut pas. Il sait probablement à quel point je serai déplorable, une fois de plus. Déjà qu'il ne veut pas d'enfant, si en plus il doit s'en occuper ?!

Je soupirai et me passai les mains sur le visage avant de prendre ma tasse pour boire une gorgée :

— Tout cela est juste trop compliqué. Et je suis sûrement trop vieux pour ça en plus. J'aurai l'âge d'être son grand-père.

Je grimaçai à cette pensée et retins un soupir. Certes, nous étions sorciers et les années n'avaient pas le même effet sur nous que sur les Moldus, mais tout de même.

— Lui en as-tu parlé ? À Charlie ? De ça ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il veuille en entendre parler.

— Vous êtes un couple. Vous devez parler de ces choses là, sinon, la situation risque de s'envenimer.

— Pourquoi es-tu une fois de plus, plus sage que moi dans cette histoire ? fis-je avec un sourire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute. Et surtout... je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me dire que j'ai raison, que je suis déplorable et bien trop vieux.

J'appréciais généralement quand il allait dans mon sens, mais dans ce cas précis, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il ne le fasse pas. Or, je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction qu'il aurait.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Harry, toi, mère, répondit Draco. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut parler, extérioriser, sinon, on accumule et ça risque de faire des dégâts une fois que ça sortira.

— Je sais que tu as raison.

Je lui adressai un léger sourire et changeai de sujet, décidant de parler d'autre chose.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je m'appuyai contre la barrière et levai les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Le soleil se couchait doucement et il y avait beaucoup de nuages, annonçant la venue d'une averse prochaine.

Magnifique.

Draco était reparti la veille au soir et je ne cessai de repenser à ce que nous nous étions dits. Et j'étais à la fois fier et dépité de constater qu'une fois de plus, il avait raison. J'avais besoin d'en parler avec Charlie, même si je savais que cette conversation n'allait pas lui plaire. Tant pis, il le fallait de toute façon. Il était parti dans la réserve quelques heures plus tôt avec Moliva, et Geoffroy les avait rejoints un moment plus tôt.

J'aperçus Carlos au loin et me dis qu'il allait probablement falloir que j'aille lui parler. Parce que j'étais très mauvais en cuisine et que ce serait sûrement mieux que cela change. Si je finissais par me retrouver seul avec un enfant, il serait préférable que je sache le nourrir. Ou même si je me retrouvais seul un jour, chose que je n'espérais absolument pas. De toute façon, je voulais juste les bases, cela me serait toujours utile, surtout si je devais rester ici pour cinq années supplémentaires. J'entendis le portail s'ouvrir à mes côtés et me décollai immédiatement de la barrière, souriant à Charlie quand nos regards se croisèrent.

— Salut, fit-il en se posant. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Quelques minutes, répondis-je. Pas de soucis particuliers avec les Dragons ?

Je ne voulais pas lui demander comment il allait, alors j'essayais de tourner la question autrement, voulant savoir s'il était en forme ou non.

— Sachant qu'ils sont calmes dès que je m'approche d'eux, tout s'est bien passé. Et toi ? Le ménage ? rit-il avant de venir m'embrasser.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules puis embrassai sa tempe, me retenant de jeter un œil à son ventre.

— Je vois difficilement comment cela aurait pu être plus ennuyeux.

— Ça te dit une balade ? Pour te changer les idées ?

— Avec plaisir.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que je me souvenais encore mieux de pourquoi je l'aimais autant. Il donna son balai à Moliva et me prit la main, nous menant ensuite vers la forêt. Je le suivis, passant à un moment mon bras autour de ses hanches pour que nous soyons plus proches. Il en fit de même et embrassa ma tempe.

— C'est calme, ça fait du bien, murmura-t-il.

— Hm.

Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir briser ce calme, justement. Je décidai donc d'attendre encore un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Nous marchâmes un moment en silence puis, décidant de me lancer, je m'arrêtai et l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? demandai-je ensuite.

— Oui, pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas ? questionna-t-il en caressant ma mâchoire de son nez.

— Parler de...

Je m'interrompis et posai ma main sur son ventre.

— Oh...

Il baissa la tête et la regarda, avant de poser la sienne dessus et d'entremêler nos doigts puis de porter ces derniers à sa bouche, retirant ainsi ma main de son ventre. Je retins un soupir et me mordis la lèvre, pas certain que ce soit une autorisation pour aborder le sujet.

— Je t'écoute, fit-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Je resserrai ma prise sur son corps et commençai :

— Je sais qu'avoir un enfant ne t'attire pas, et je comprends. Mais je veux cet enfant et je ne peux tout simplement pas l'abandonner à des inconnus. Mais je... Tu n'en veux pas parce que tu n'aimes pas cela ou... tu n'en veux pas avec moi parce que tu sais que je serai déplorable ? Je suis probablement trop vieux, en plus.

Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre plus fortement, inquiet quant à ce qu'il allait répondre. Je contrôlai ma respiration du mieux possible et m'incitai au calme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rassure pour que j'aille mieux, je voulais qu'il pense ce qu'il allait me dire.

— Tu penses que je ne veux pas un enfant avec toi ? Ce n'est pas ça, bien sûr que non. Je ne veux juste pas d'enfant. Ça prends tout ton temps, t'empêche de dormir, détruit ta libido du coup. Et puis, c'est des responsabilités. Beaucoup. Mais je suis sûr que tu feras un bon père, mieux que moi.

— Hm.

J'avais déjà prouvé que je n'étais pas un bon père. Les choses avaient changé avec Draco maintenant bien sûr, mais il avait plus de vingt ans et nous étions tous deux des adultes.

— La preuve. Toi, tu es content de la situation, expliqua-t-il. Tu meurs même sûrement d'envie de me toucher constamment le ventre je parie. Moi, c'est juste un truc arrivé là sans ma volonté.

— Ce n'est une preuve de rien du tout. Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnera pas ? demanda-t-il en caressant mes joues.

— Tout. Je ne peux pas te forcer à garder un enfant dont tu ne veux pas. Si je décide de le garder, je te perdrais. Si j'accepte de le laisser, cela reviendra au même parce que je t'en voudrais probablement. Si toi tu acceptais pour me faire plaisir, alors tu m'en voudrais. Et si je partais m'en occuper seul ailleurs, il deviendra certainement le prochain Mage Noir. Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

J'avais tourné toutes les solutions possibles encore et encore dans ma tête et rien de ce qui ne me convenait ne conviendrait à Charlie, et inversement. Je sais que je lui avais dit que je voulais attendre la naissance et voir ensuite mais j'avais besoin de me préparer à ce qui allait arriver.

Il sembla se rendre compte que je disais la vérité car il soupira et m'embrassa le front avant de me relâcher.

— Je... je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Et si pour ça, je dois supporter un enfant dans mes pattes jour et nuit, alors soit. Mais je ne m'en occuperais pas.

Je lui souris doucement et l'embrassai à mon tour puis dis :

— Merci. Vraiment Charlie. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas comme cela non plus. Tu lui diras quoi à cet enfant quand il sera en âge de comprendre ? Oui je suis ton père mais je ne voulais pas m'occuper de toi. On ne peut pas faire ça, on n'a pas le droit. Mais merci d'avoir essayé.

Il me serra dans ses bras et murmura ensuite :

— Bordel de merde, va falloir que je réfléchisse. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour accepter ce truc. Avec de la chance, ça viendra.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui transmettre.

— Merci. Et si vraiment ça ne fonctionne pas de ton côté, on avisera. Mais Charlie... pas truc s'il te plait, bébé, enfant, même fœtus si tu préfères, mais pas truc.

— Je vais essayer.

— Merci.

Je reposai mes lèvres contre les siennes, le serrant fortement dans mes bras sans cependant le blesser. Il allait faire des efforts, alors je me devais d'en faire plus encore pour maitriser ma sur-protectivité encombrante. Je repassai mon bras autour de ses hanches et nous nous remîmes en marche lentement.

Je ne savais pas pour lui, mais personnellement, je me sentais un peu mieux.

**POV Charlie**

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je voulais rester là, au chaud, contre lui. N'ayant pas bien dormi en plus, j'étais fatigué. Mon ventre gronda, me faisant comprendre que j'avais faim. Seulement, je n'avais envie de rien. Peut-être un bon chocolat chaud. Je frottai mon nez contre son cou, le sentant bouger un peu.

— Bonjour, soufflai-je.

— Bonjour.

Il me rapprocha de lui et commença doucement à caresser mes flancs. Je gémis de contentement et en fis de même, le sentant frissonner. Je repensai ensuite à mes rêves et mes peurs.

— Et... si je perdais la vie, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux. Si jamais les choses se passaient mal.

— Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, Charlie. Si ta vie est en jeu, tu passes avant le bébé.

J'en fus rassuré et me blottis contre lui, ayant froid. J'emmêlai nos jambes et posai la tête sur son torse, percevant de ce fait son rythme cardiaque. Il était rapide, mais pas trop. Je me mis à lui caresser la peau du bout des doigts et demandai après quelques minutes :

— C'est quoi ton planning pour la journée ?

— Réserve avec Geoffroy ce matin et ménage ou autres joyeuseté du même acabit cet après-midi. Et toi ?

Il joua doucement avec les cheveux à la base de ma nuque alors que son autre main caressait le bas de mon dos.

— Pas envie de travailler, je veux rester ici, avec toi, répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas avouer que j'avais cette peur, au fond de moi, que ce truc me tue. Si les choses se passaient mal, je vivais mes derniers mois avec Lucius. Je voulais profiter au maximum de notre temps ensemble. Je fermai les yeux, me rendant compte de mes pensées. Ce n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je me reculai, gardant tout de même la main sur sa peau.

Je devenais vraiment trop différent ces dernières semaines et je m'en rendais compte maintenant. J'avais l'impression horrible de me comporter comme une femme romantique, et totalement niaise.

— Charlie ? m'interpella-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, je suis juste fatigué. J'ai mal dormi.

Je sentis rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis il souffla :

— Moi aussi je voudrais rester ici avec toi, mais Geoffroy n'appréciera probablement pas. Surtout que je croyais que tu voulais retourner travailler avec les Dragons...

— C'est le cas, réalisai-je. Tu vois, ce truc me bousille le cerveau, m'énervai-je ensuite. Bordel, je veux que tout ça cesse.

Il me jeta un regard puis se laissa retomber en arrière, regardant le plafond et se frottant les yeux.

— Désolé.

Il m'avait demandé d'arrêter de dire le truc. Je pouvais comprendre sa peine, parce que je me rendais compte que j'agissais comme un monstre sans cœur. Mais j'étais un homme qui avait une relation avec un autre homme. Jamais de la vie je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour, un médicomage m'annoncerait que j'attendais un putain de gosse, un qui grandissait dans mon ventre. C'était surréaliste, impossible, cauchemardesque.

— Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Je me redressai et m'assis, prenant ensuite mes affaires. Je me vêtis lentement, alors que sa bouche commençait à parsemer ma nuque de baiser. Je souris et soufflai :

— Nous ne devrions pas, nous avons du travail.

Il passa ses mains sous mon haut et caressa mes flancs puis posa ses doigts sur mon ventre. Je tombai la tête en arrière et sa bouche m'embrassa, liant nos langues alors que ses mains remontaient et pinçaient à cet instant mes tétons plus que sensibles. Je gémis et grognai, séparant nos bouches pour respirer. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma joue puis dans le creux de mon cou, léchant et mordillant, tandis que ses mains continuaient de taquiner mes boutons de chairs.

— Juste une petite demi-heure de plus, fis-je.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau avant qu'il ne me tire en arrière et me déshabille.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous descendions et vîmes immédiatement le regard amusé de Carlos une fois dans la salle à manger.

— Salut, dis-je en allant directement dans la cuisine.

Lucius en fit de même avant de me rejoindre et de dire :

— Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit.

— Je suis de réserve en début d'après-midi et logiquement, je suis d'inventaire ce matin. Mais je vais sûrement repousser ça à demain, je n'ai pas du tout envie de compter. De toute manière, j'ai tellement peu dormi que je ferais des erreurs et ce n'est pas urgent.

Je sortis le pain pour me faire des toasts, n'ayant pas réussi à manger mes œufs les deux jours précédents. Je regardai ensuite ce que je pourrais mettre dessus. Je tombai rapidement sur du fromage qui provenait certainement d'une ferme et je me léchai les lèvres. Lucius grogna et m'agrippa pour m'embrasser profondément. Je gémis contre sa bouche et l'entourai de mes bras, le serrant contre moi. Le baiser dura un long moment, nos langues s'emmêlant et se liant, tantôt sauvagement, tantôt délicatement.

Quand je fus au bord de l'asphyxie, je me reculai et souris, embrassant ensuite l'arête de sa mâchoire avant de mettre le pain à griller. Il se plaça derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras, posant son menton sur mon épaule puis embrassa mon cou. Une fois mon pain grillé, je commençai à me faire un bon chocolat chaud et soufflai :

— Si tu attends que je te fasse ton petit-déjeuner, tu peux toujours courir.

— Et moi qui pensais que je réussissais à t'amadouer, railla-t-il en pinçant le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres.

— Ouais ben, c'est raté, ris-je.

Je pris la direction de la salle à manger, abandonnant Lucius. J'étalai le fromage et trempai ensuite le toast dans mon chocolat chaud. Je mangeai et sentis du liquide couler le long de mon menton. Je me frottai tout en continuant de manger. C'était terriblement bon. Mais malgré ma faim, je ne pus terminer avec un effort que mon premier toast, repoussant le second. Je vidai ma tasse et Lucius revint avec un thé et deux tartines non grillées.

— Tu es incorrigible. Incapable de te faire à manger ! Comment tu vas faire avec le bébé quand il sera là ?

Quand je pris conscience de ce que je venais de dire, je regardai Carlos et ajoutai :

— Mon frère Ron veut nous rendre visite avec sa fille et Hermione. Histoire que je puisse la voir.

— Ah oui ? répondit ce dernier alors que Lucius se pinçai les lèvres et jetai un regard embêté à son pain. Elle s'appelle comment ?

Je tentai de m'en souvenir et regardai Lucius. Merlin, j'étais un oncle déplorable. Comment pouvais-je être un bon père ? J'avais raison depuis le début, ce truc serait mieux ailleurs, loin de moi.

— Rose, répondit Lucius en m'adressant un léger sourire.

— Oui, Rose. Il me semblait bien qu'elle avait un nom de fleur.

— Donc si un jour tu me parles de bégonia ou de tulipe, tu me parleras de ta nièce, c'est noté, fit Carlos en riant.

— Oh ça va, hein ! Ça arrive d'oublier un prénom.

Je me renfrognai et fixai mon regard sur ma tasse vide.

— Je plaisantais Charlie, bien sûr que ça arrive. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Je ne dis rien, sachant que je risquais une fois de plus d'être désagréable.

— Sinon, d'où vient le fromage, c'est un vrai délice.

Je repris mon toast et le mangeai, ayant de nouveau faim.

— D'un fermier pas très loin, je me fournis toujours chez lui pour tout ce qui est produit laitier.

— C'est une tuerie, fis-je en me léchant les doigts.

Je me levai et allai en cuisine me prendre du pain, puis revins à table. Je mangeai comme ça encore deux tranches avant de finir le pot de fromage. Ce ne fut qu'une fois vide que je me rendis compte de mon geste. Je venais de finir environs 400 grammes de fromage blanc avec mes doigts !

— Il était bon, murmurai-je plus que gêné.

Je détournai les yeux et sans attendre, me levai pour aller laver ma vaisselle. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Lucius me rejoignit bientôt, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail à mes côtés en silence.

— Ferme ta gueule, soufflai-je. Aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je l'entendis presque grincer des dents et il se redressa immédiatement.

— Je n'ai rien dit, mais soit, bonne journée, dit-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

— Non attends, criai-je en gardant les mains dans l'eau.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers moi, ancrant son regard dans le mien et attendant visiblement la suite.

— Je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Je veux juste oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Viens près de moi, serre-moi, murmurai-je si bas afin qu'il n'entende pas.

Je voulais sentir que je n'étais pas seul dans cette chose qui m'arrivait, que je n'étais pas juste fou. Il hésita quelques secondes puis vint se remettre derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches et son menton sur mon épaule.

— Je ne supporte toujours pas que tu me parles de cette façon, Charlie.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur mon ventre mais revinrent aussitôt s'agripper à mes hanches alors qu'il nichait son nez contre mon cou.

— Désolé.

Je continuai ensuite de laver ma vaisselle avant d'avoir envie de lui. Je sortis alors ma baguette, la mouillant au passage, afin de verrouiller la porte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'ai envie de toi, dis-je d'une voix aguicheuse tout en donnant un petit coup de bassin.

— Charlie... n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre, tenta-t-il en resserrant néanmoins sa prise sur mes hanches.

— Je viens de verrouiller la porte. Et puis, nous ne l'avons jamais fait dans une cuisine.

— Il y a beaucoup d'endroits dans lesquels nous ne l'avons pas fait, ce n'est pas pour cela que nous devons tous les essayer.

— Arrête de me mettre des idées dans la tête, fis-je en nous imaginant déjà le faire sur le bureau de Geoffroy.

— Quel genre d'idées ? demanda-t-il en léchant la peau de mon cou, tout en collant son bassin au mien.

— Hum du genre, moi offert sur le bureau de Geoffroy, gémis-je.

Il grogna et ses mains partirent défaire les liens de mon pantalon, ses dents mordant ma peau à sa portée.

— Fais-moi voir les étoiles, grognai-je en sentant mon pantalon glisser sur mes jambes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après notre petit intermède dans la cuisine, nous étions sortis et Lucius était parti rejoindre Geoffroy alors que j'avais quand même pris la direction de la cabane pour commencer mon inventaire. Les heures passèrent vite, car Moliva débarqua, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Prêt ?

— Encore deux minutes, je finis de compter les chèvres que nous avons reçu avant hier.

— Okay. Tu auras besoin de manger quelque chose avant qu'on y aille ?

— Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Je terminai et allai ensuite prendre mon balai. Nous fûmes rapidement dans la réserve à entamer notre tour. Nous croisâmes Lucius et Geoffroy, avec Hulrick.

— Alors ? demandai-je.

— Rien de particulier de notre côté, dit Geoffroy.

— Okay. Et sinon, niveau comportement, du changement ? questionna Moliva en tournant autour de nous.

— Non, fit Hulrick quelque peu hébété. Ils ont été totalement normaux, rien à voir comparé à quand je faisais mes gardes avec toi, Charlie.

— Ça doit être le temps, répondis-je vaguement. Bon, on vous laisse.

Je volai pour rejoindre Moliva et vis que Lucius me regardait. Je lui souris et me léchai les lèvres, le voulant excité. Je ris ensuite et nous fîmes le tour. Seulement, comme je l'avais pensé, les Dragons stoppèrent tous ce qu'ils faisaient à notre approche et Moliva dit, tout en se plaçant près de moi :

— Alors il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'ils font ça... Pourquoi ?

— Quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien à avoir le dedans. Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être toi. Quand Hulrick et moi faisions nos gardes, tu terminais les tiennes.

J'étais vraiment dégueulasse de lui faire croire ça, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils découvrent que le souci venait de moi. Ils auraient alors tendance à vouloir comprendre et je n'étais pas prêt, mais alors vraiment pas, à leur dire pour le truc dans mon ventre qui grandissait.

Enfin... le... fœtus.

Bordel, même le penser était dur.

— Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, très bien, mais arrête de mentir. On a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et pas qu'à cause des Dragons.

Je soupirai et dis :

— Je suis malade. Ça vient sûrement de là.

— Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit quel genre de maladie...

— Rien de grave. Et je préfère la garder pour moi. Dans quelques mois, je serai guéri.

Je tournai sur la droite, voulant m'éloigner un peu d'elle afin de clore la conversation, mais elle se plaça à mes côtés rapidement, essayant de se calquer sur ma vitesse.

— Comment ça, tu seras guéri dans quelques mois ? Ça va finir par disparaître ?

— Oui, je prends un traitement, mentis-je. Le médicomage me rend visite chaque semaine. C'est l'homme qui vient voir Geoffroy. En réalité, il vient pour moi.

— Ah oui ? On commençait à se demander si Geoffroy ne s'était pas trouver un... compagnon. Mais tant mieux si tu vas guérir, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu refusais de nous en parler. Ça me rassure de savoir ça et ce serait pareil pour les autres.

— Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Tu me connais, je déteste parler de certaines choses. Et ma santé en fait partie.

— C'est que tu ne nous expliques pas qui fait qu'on s'inquiète. Mais d'accord.

— Ben, y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

Non, à part qu'une chose pouvait me transpercer le ventre pour en sortir, voire tout bonnement me tuer dans quelques mois. Je frissonnai et dis tout en regardant sur la gauche :

— Viens, on va inspecter les montagnes.

— D'accord.

Nous tournâmes et survolâmes les montagnes et même le mâle Norvégien à crête cessa de rugir à notre approche. Je me pinçai les lèvres et accélérai, le passant rapidement. Je ne m'attendis pas à ce qu'il prenne son envol et se place derrière nous. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Moliva qui me dit, la voix paniquée :

— Par Merlin Charlie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut qu'on bouge.

— Il ne fera rien. Va-y toi, éloigne-toi.

Je me stoppai et me tournai vers le Dragon. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il fit du surplace et se contenta de m'envoyer des bourrasques de vent dues à ses battements d'ailes. Moliva sembla hésiter mais fit néanmoins de même, se plaçant quelque peu derrière moi.

— Bon sang, et tu vas me dire que c'est totalement normal ? Geoffroy est au courant pour... tout ça ?

— Oui, râlai-je.

Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'une ombre venant du ciel nous fasse lever les yeux. C'était Émeraude qui fit partir le mâle. Je me tournai alors et vis que Moliva était pâle.

— Tu devrais rentrer. Je me charge de finir le tour de garde.

— Charlie, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Et je te dis que tout ira bien pour moi. Avant, on était seul la plupart du temps, et nous ne sommes pas morts. Rentre et repose-toi, tu es sous le choc, tu es toute pâle.

Et je ne mentais pas.

— D'accord, je... Merci. Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut te rejoindre pour finir la garde avec toi.

— Non, c'est bon.

Je voulais passer du temps avec Émeraude.

— Vas-y avant que le Norvégien ne revienne.

Elle acquiesça et partit en direction du portail. Je repris mon tour, le Cornelongue me suivant. Je me mis rapidement à faire des figures en balai pour voir s'il allait essayer d'en faire de même, ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes. Nous passâmes à bon moment, et je me sentais bien. Vraiment. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite sa compagne et son fils. Je me posai au sol, près d'Émeraude et allai le caresser. Il rugit, de cette manière qui ressemblait fortement à un ronronnement. Je souris et fis le tour de son corps, aimant par dessus tout observer ce dernier bouger au gré de sa respiration. Je me postai ensuite devant lui et murmurai :

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre et décidai de m'asseoir. Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver un rocher, mais le seul présent était occupé par la tête de la Cornelongue femelle qui me fixait. Cela me mit mal à l'aise et avisant la queue d'Émeraude, j'allai m'appuyer dessus. A peine assis, je ressentis la fatigue de mon vol et fermai les yeux quelques secondes.

Quand je les rouvris, je me rendis compte que quelques heures avaient dû passer. Je me redressai et retins mon souffle. Je regardai autour de moi et n'en revenais pas. Je me mis à compter, et constatai que tous les Dragons de la réserve… tous, étaient là, allongés au sol, nous entourant Émeraude et moi. Je déglutis et regardai soudain dans le ciel, soulagé quelques secondes plus tard en remarquant que personne ne voyait ça. Je me relevai et vis mon balai plus loin, entre un Dent-de-Vipère et le Magyar deux espèces qui, normalement, ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

Je marchai, à pas lent, m'assurant de ne pas servir d'encas. Silvery, à plusieurs mètres, cracha ses flammes vers le ciel, et les autres suivirent. J'eus chaud et rentrai la tête dans les épaules, me sentant en danger. Émeraude fut soudain à mes côtés et pour une des premières fois, me donna un petit coup de tête qui me fit mal. Je grognai et quand il le refit, je compris qu'il me disait d'avancer.

Ce que je fis, la peur au ventre. Mais je fus rapidement auprès de mon balai et n'attendis pas pour l'enfourcher et m'envoler. Ils restèrent tous au sol et cela ma rassura.

Merlin, que ce passait-il ?

Quand je fus en dehors de la réserve, le corps tremblant, je rejoignis le salon où je trouvai Lucius. J'allai m'asseoir près de lui, passant mes jambes sur ses cuisses et m'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil.

— Ça va ? demandai-je.

J'avais besoin d'oublier. Oh que oui ! Il m'observa attentivement et posa sa main sur mon front avant de souffler :

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela non ?

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et colla son nez dans mon cou tout en disant :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

— Rien, pourquoi cette question ?

— Tu es étrange. Et je sais que tu as finis ta garde seul. Je tiens d'ailleurs à te faire remarquer que je ne me suis pas précipité dans la réserve. Est-ce que je dois le regretter ?

— Non, enfin...

Je regardai et vis que nous étions seuls.

— Écoute, je suis resté avec Émeraude et une chose en entrainant une autre, je me suis assoupi contre sa queue. Quand je me suis réveillé, tous les Dragons de la réserve étaient là, autour de nous.

Je regardai la porte, m'assurant que personne n'avait entendu et sentis Lucius se tendre. Je m'empressai alors de dire :

— Je n'ai rien. Je... je sais que c'était dangereux et je ne ferai plus jamais une chose aussi inconsidérée. Mais... Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi agir comme ça avec moi ?!

— Je ne sais pas, Charlie. Mais tu ne peux pas prendre pour acquis que les Dragons ne vont pas un jour essayer de te blesser. Je... Je pensais que tu n'allais pas baisser ta garde de cette façon.

Il inspira profondément et pris mon visage entre ses mains puis ancra son regard dans le mien.

— Comment veux-tu que je garde mon sang-froid et ne m'inquiète pas à outrance si tu vas t'endormir en plein milieu de la réserve.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, complètement conquis par ses yeux. Je l'embrassai, du bout des lèvres et souris piteusement avant de dire :

— Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait me pardonner ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je ne le voulais pas. J'ai juste fermé les yeux quelques secondes, mon vol acrobatique m'ayant fatigué.

— Ton vol acrobatique ? fit-il en soupirant. Très bien, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Ou mieux, comme si tu n'allais jamais refaire cela sans que quiconque ne soit près de toi.

— Promis, soupirai-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il répondit à mon baiser puis se sépara de moi et se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement hésitant.

— Quoi ? J'ai mauvaise haleine ?

Je vérifiai et l'entendis rire, tout en constatant que non, je n'avais pas mauvaise haleine.

— Non Charlie. J'avais juste... une idée de ce qui me ferait te pardonner. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer... Oublie ça.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, liant sa langue à la mienne. Je lui répondis, le rapprochant de moi autant que je le pouvais, vu nos positions. Je mordillai ensuite sa lèvre et soufflai :

— Dis-moi, je te dirais alors si c'est envisageable. Mais je te préviens, je ne couche avec personne d'autre que toi.

Je ris face à sa tête et caressai ensuite sa joue râpeuse.

— J'espère bien. Et je voudrais pouvoir..., souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Un peu.

Je la regardai. Avant le truc, je n'aurais vu aucun problème à ce qu'il me caresse où qu'il veuille. Et si je voulais oublier justement que quelque chose était en moi, je ne devais pas agir différemment, je rejetai donc la tête en arrière et soulevai un peu mon haut. Il dut comprendre, car sa main se posa sur ma peau et commença à la caresser du bout des doigts.

Quelques minutes passèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse tomber sur le côté, s'appuyant sur moi, et j'en profitai pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je l'entendis soupirer et je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi cela me faisait tant de bien ? Il alterna caresses avec sa paume et ses doigts, les faisant glisser sur ma peau tendrement.

— Tu veux vraiment le garder, chuchotai-je un long moment plus tard.

— Oui... Tu en doutais ?

Je secouai la tête. Mais le sentir me caresser le ventre avec autant d'amour, je ne pouvais décemment pas, en l'aimant de toutes mes forces, lui enlever son enfant.

— Alors, on le gardera.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que nous entendîmes Hulrick dire en entrant dans la pièce :

— Charlie, ta famille vient d'arriver !

Je me redressai et descendis mon t-shirt avant de me lever et d'aller vérifier. Quand je les vis là, debout, je serrai les poings et dis, véritablement en colère :

— Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de ne pas venir ?

— Par Merlin Charlie, me dit maman visiblement bouleversée. Comment voulais-tu que nous ne venions pas après la lettre que Draco nous a donnée ?

— Je vous faisais confiance, fis-je blessé. Je vous ai prévenu, et voilà le résultat.

Je remarquai qu'il manquait Bill, Hermione, Harry ainsi que Draco.

— Enfin, vous n'êtes pas tous venu, marmonnai-je en serrant les mâchoires.

Papa avisa Hulrick à nos côtés et demanda s'il y avait un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement.

— Non. Désolé, mais je ne voulais pas vous voir, vous feriez mieux de repartir.

Je tournai les talons, le cœur lourd et montai dans ma chambre, frappant ensuite dans le mur le plus proche.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, avais-je une famille aussi attentionnée ?

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce cinquième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail et Yanis sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs : **Bonjour bonjour. Merci pour vos reviews, voici donc le chapitre 6. Pour informations, nous avons écrit une Lucius/Fenrir qui est également entièrement publiée et que vous pouvez aller lire en passant par le lien sur notre profil. Ça nous ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez également et nous espérons que cela rendra votre attente un peu moins pénible. Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** Lofaih, Athi, holybleu, Paprika Star, Imaniis, Ansofi, dobbymcl, Lenae5, paulin54, yamashita6, Haley Black, Typone Lady **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Lucius**

J'observai les Weasley et remarquai l'absence de Draco et Harry à leurs côtés. Certes, mon fils était venu me voir deux jours plus tôt mais j'aurais aimé l'avoir auprès de moi. Surtout si je devais gérer un Charlie en colère et des Weasley bouleversés. Molly me lança un regard presque suppliant quand son fils partit et je soupirai.

— Hulrick ? Pourrais-tu les accompagner au salon ? Je vais aller chercher Charlie.

Ou essayer. Le gardien acquiesça et je montai à l'étage, toquant doucement à la porte. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de les voir débarquer et je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre, mais ils étaient là et je ne pouvais pas leur parler moi-même, étant certain que j'allais tout bonnement empirer la situation.

— Maman, laisse-moi !

— Charlie, je ne suis pas ta mère.

— Va-t-en alors, je risque de te blesser. Je ne veux voir personne. Qu'on me foute la paix, bordel de merde !

Je m'appuyai contre la porte et soupirai.

— Charlie... Je ne peux pas aller parler à tes parents. Ils vont me poser des questions et je... Ça va être pire ensuite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Je ne veux voir personne ». Tu es comme eux en fin de compte, cria-t-il en tapant dans la porte. Lucius, barre-toi juste... s'il te plait.

— Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Que veux-tu que je leur dise ? Barrez-vous et ne revenez jamais ?

C'était sa foutue famille, pas la mienne. Et s'ils me posaient des questions, ils allaient finir par découvrir à quel point je voulais cet enfant, mais je refusais qu'ils m'utilisent ensuite contre Charlie. Il m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt que nous allions le garder, mais il n'en voulait toujours pas visiblement. Que ferait-il d'un enfant dont il ne voulait pas ? Et que ferais-je, moi ?

Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte et me passai les mains sur le visage. Je regrettai plus que jamais que Draco ne les ait pas accompagnés. En fait non, j'aurais grandement préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas du tout. Je serais alors toujours dans le salon avec Charlie, et ni lui ni moi ne serions énervés... ou blessés.

— T'es toujours là, pas vrai ? entendis-je.

— Non.

Il rit et ouvrit la porte.

— Pourquoi, quand je demande quelque chose, les gens ne m'écoutent pas ? demanda-t-il en prenant place près de moi au sol.

— Tu croyais réellement que j'allais redescendre et affronter ta famille ?

— Oui... enfin, non. Je suis obligé, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

— Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Je croyais que tu leur avais dit dans ta lettre de ne pas venir.

— C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai même été clair là-dessus. Bon, on y va ? Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on peut s'enfermer dans la chambre et ne jamais en sortir.

Je me relevai et l'aidai ensuite à en faire de même, l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser.

— J'aime beaucoup cette dernière idée, soufflai-je ensuite contre ses lèvres.

— Alors on peut la faire maintenant, tu en dis quoi ? murmura-t-il.

— Pour que ta famille vienne défoncer la porte dans vingt minutes ? Je préfère les renvoyer chez eux d'abord.

Je posai mes lèvres une fois de plus sur les siennes puis me reculai et fis deux pas en avant, lui tendant ensuite ma main.

— Très bien.

Il la prit et nous descendîmes les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon quelques secondes plus tard. Je sentis Charlie se tendre quelque peu devant la porte et je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, murmurant à son oreille :

— Je suis là. Et tu es enceint, tu peux toujours t'enfuir à un moment en prétendant être trop fatigué.

— Pas bête, merci pour l'idée. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de le formuler comme ça.

— Et comment veux-tu que je le formule ? demandai-je gentiment, essayant de masquer ma déception.

— Je ne sais pas. Le mieux, c'est de ne pas le formuler tout court. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cette idée, autant ne pas en rajouter.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et ajouta ensuite :

— On va le garder, d'accord. Et je vais essayer de... de... voir les choses autrement, aide-moi justement à ne pas me braquer.

— Pourquoi es-tu finalement d'accord pour le garder ? Surtout que tu n'aimes toujours pas l'idée.

J'avais seulement besoin de comprendre. Parce qu'il m'avait finalement dit de lui-même qu'il était d'accord mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis. Et surtout, je voulais être certain que ce qui l'avait convaincu allait le faire aimer cet enfant. Parce qu'il était hors de question que nous le gardions s'il se retrouvait incapable de le toucher ou l'aimer.

— Toi. L'amour et la douceur que tu as mis en me caressant le ventre. Maintenant, si on pouvait juste changer de conversation, je vais déjà devoir trop en parler une fois cette porte passée.

— Très bien, nous en discuterons plus tard.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois puis ouvris la porte. Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux et Ron se tournèrent immédiatement vers nous pour fixer Charlie attentivement dès que ce dernier fut entré dans la pièce. Je refermai la porte et invitai tout le monde à s'asseoir. Mais alors que je pensais qu'ils allaient répliquer ou se jeter sur Charlie, ils firent ce que je leur avais demandé.

Ils s'assirent sur les deux canapés et je m'installai sur le fauteuil, attirant Charlie sur mes genoux. Ainsi, nous pouvions voir tout le monde et je l'avais près de moi, espérant que cela dissuaderait les Weasley de vouloir le prendre dans leurs bras ou le câliner ou autre idiotie du genre que je n'étais pas certain que Charlie apprécie à ce moment précis. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai mon menton sur son épaule. Le silence prit place et s'étira pendant quelques minutes, devenant de plus en plus inconfortable.

— Nous ne pouvions pas ne pas venir, expliqua Molly.

— Écoutez, dis-je en remarquant que Charlie ne disait rien, je comprends mais Draco a dû vous expliquer que la situation était compliquée. Et il aurait probablement été préférable que vous ne veniez pas.

Cependant, je repensai au fait que Charlie leur avait écrit une lettre et je me demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu leur dire pour qu'ils débarquent ainsi. Pas que ce n'était pas leur genre, mais depuis qu'il s'était rapproché d'eux, ils avaient tendance à prévenir avant de venir.

— Justement, fit Arthur et je pus voir Ron se tendre. La lettre de Charlie nous a bouleversés. Nous avions même cru au début qu'il était gravement malade.

— Que... Pourquoi ? demandai-je en poussant tout doucement Charlie. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

— Rien, la vérité. Que j'avais ce truc en moi depuis trois mois et demi. Et qu'ils ne devaient pas venir.

— Charlie..., soupirai-je blessé qu'il l'appelle encore ainsi.

Je vis Ron lui lancer un regard outré et je me reculai dans le fauteuil, appuyant mon dos contre le dossier.

— Un truc ? hoqueta Molly. Charlie, c'est d'une vie dont tu parles. Que tu ne le désires pas, c'est compréhensible, mais que tu le traites de cette manière est inhumain.

Je sentis Charlie se tendre contre moi et me dis que ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne méthode.

— Arrêtez, intervins-je. Il pense ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas grave.

J'avais répété ces derniers mots maintes et maintes fois au cours des derniers jours mais j'espérais toujours réussir à m'en convaincre.

— Prends-le comme tu le veux, fit l'un des jumeaux, mais nous n'allons pas partir.

— Pas quand tu es dans cet état. Et Bill passera dès qu'il peut et Harry ainsi que Draco arriveront dès que la bombe aura fonctionné.

— Je vais faire un tour, ajouta Ron. Mais... non, laisse-tomber, fit-il à Charlie avant de sortir.

Alors Draco allait réellement venir ? Merlin merci. Surtout si les Weasley décidaient de rester plus longtemps. Les connaissant, ils seraient capables de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient gain de cause, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être. Je me demandais vaguement s'ils arriveraient à m'aider à convaincre Charlie que ce bébé était un cadeau quand je me souvins que l'autre jumeau avait parlé d'une bombe.

— De quelle bombe parlez-vous ? leur demandai-je alors.

Parce que si je me souvenais bien, une bombe était une arme moldue qui pouvait faire beaucoup de dégât, et j'avais du mal à comprendre quel était le lien avec l'arrivée de mon fils.

— Le Ministère a refusé que Draco nous accompagne, expliqua Arthur. Et Harry n'en a pas été content car si Draco venait, c'était pour rester auprès de son compagnon. Enfin, il voulait aussi venir vous voir bien sûr mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont dit au Ministère. Alors, Harry a fait une déclaration publique. Ils seront là dans quelques jours. Harry tenait à être auprès de vous.

— Il tient beaucoup à toi Charlie, ajouta Molly. Il a été chamboulé par ta lettre. Et quand Draco lui a expliqué, il a... Hum, il s'est énervé.

Alors Draco et Harry n'allaient probablement pas tarder. Ce dernier venait de remettre en jeu sa réputation pour mon fils, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Je sentis les regards de Molly et Arthur sur moi et réalisai que Charlie n'avait toujours rien dit. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et il accentua le contact mais ne fit rien d'autre.

— Charlie..., soufflai-je au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

— Je... je ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère. Je vais bien. Très bien même. Je regrette de vous avoir écrit. Vous ne comprenez pas, tout comme Lucius.

— Oui, fit Arthur alors que je retenais un soupir. Draco nous a en effet dit que Lucius voulait cet enfant.

— Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente ? lui demanda Molly immédiatement, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

— Cela nous regarde, répliqua Charlie.

Cela signifiait surtout que d'après lui, aucun compromis n'avait été trouvé. Je le repoussai de mes genoux et me relevai avant de l'embrasser profondément, le faisant se rasseoir sans lâcher ses lèvres.

— J'ai besoin d'air, murmurai-je à son oreille. Si tu veux t'enfuir, dis que tu es fatigué.

— Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser là ? Sérieux ?

— Je veux bien faire beaucoup d'efforts Charlie, mais il est hors de question que je pleure devant ta famille. Tu pourras m'en vouloir si tu veux, je comprendrais.

— Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bordel Lucius, pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu acceptais qu'on le garde si tu n'en as juste aucune envie ? m'agaçai-je en me sentant perdre mon sang-froid.

Il ne pouvait pas me faire espérer des choses comme cela. Que faisait-il ? Il allait essayer et me faire croire que cela allait, faire tous ces efforts pour moi, parce qu'il m'aimait. Et ensuite quoi ? Il allait seulement m'en vouloir ou constater qu'il n'en voulait vraiment pas et juste abandonner.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit Charlie, je veux cet enfant. Et je veux faire les choses bien avec lui dès le début, ce qui inclut ne pas le rendre malheureux. Et je refuse de te rendre malheureux également, je t'ai dit que je ne te forcerai jamais. Mais tu ne peux pas te forcer non plus. Ça va nous détruire et ça va te détruire toi !

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre et repris :

— Tu m'as dit que tu allais essayer de ne plus le considérer comme un truc que tu as prévu de jeter une fois expulsé de ton corps, mais tu continues de l'appeler ainsi. Et tu me dis que tu es d'accord pour qu'on le garde mais tu refuses d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

— Bien. Je pense que la discussion est close. Mais, fit-il une fois à la porte, si je ne voulais pas leur en parler, c'est justement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sautent de joie. Je ne voulais pas... je ne désire pas te rendre triste.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce. J'hésitai une seconde mais le suivis et le rattrapai rapidement, lui demandant :

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils sautent de joie ?

— Parce que. C'est quelque chose que nous devons vivre ensemble. Et tant que je ne sauterais pas de joie, ceux qui le feront seront de trop, à part toi et ton fils par extension. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir avant que je ne te blesse avec mes poings.

— Tu ne me parles pas Charlie. Comment voulais-tu que je devine ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais simplement pas qu'ils soient joyeux parce que tu comptais ne pas le garder. Je... je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.

Je le lâchai néanmoins et reculai d'un pas. J'avais encore tout gâché. Évidemment, je ne risquais pas de deviner que c'était cela, ses raisons, mais j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de tout garder pour moi.

Il partit alors, sans un regard en arrière.

Je donnai un coup de poing dans le mur et sortis, ayant définitivement besoin d'air. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes et cela m'agaça plus encore. Par Merlin, j'avais vraiment envie que Draco arrive rapidement.

Je décidai de partir vers la forêt, préférant que personne ne me voie ainsi, mais je maudis une fois de plus mon manque de chance en croisant le jeune frère Weasley. Il me regarda étrangement mais je me détournai de lui et avançai plus vite. Une fois à l'abri des arbres, je m'appuyai contre l'un d'entre eux et me pris la tête entre les mains.

A chaque fois.

A chaque fois que quelque chose allait bien, ou même ne serait-ce que mieux dans ma vie, tout tournait à la catastrophe. Je savais que j'avais fait beaucoup de mal au cours de ma vie mais là, c'était trop. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un séjour à Azkaban pour rendre ce mois parfait.

Au bout d'un long moment, je parvins finalement à me calmer et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Je levai la tête vers le ciel et repartis vers le camp. A peine fis-je deux mètres qu'il se mit à pleuvoir à verse et j'accélérai le pas. Je regagnai le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard, trempé. J'allai dans la cuisine, ayant besoin d'un thé. En réalité, j'avais besoin de Whisky Pur Feu, mais je n'en trouverais probablement pas, et j'étais à peu près certain que Carlos refuserait de me dire où il était s'il y en avait. Je vis d'ailleurs ce dernier dans la salle à manger et le saluai. Il me salua en retour mais sembla surpris de me voir dans cet état. Je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps et gagnai la cuisine, retenant un soupir en y croisant Molly.

— Oh, tu es trempé !

Elle sortit sa baguette et me lança un sortilège de séchage.

— Merci, soufflai-je avec un sourire tout en remplissant la bouilloire. Vous... vous êtes installés ?

Après tout, Charlie et moi étions partis et les avions laissés livrés à eux-mêmes.

— Oui, pour le moment, nous prenons les deux chambres de libre. Nous montrons la tente demain, vu le temps.

— Ah, d'accord.

Je mis l'eau sur le feu et me sortis une tasse, demandant à Molly si elle en voulait un également.

— Les choses vont-elles si mal ? Enfin, avec le bébé ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il vivrait ça comme ça.

— Il ne veut pas d'enfant et n'avait jamais prévu d'en avoir, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Encore moins d'en porter.

— Je vois.

Elle sembla pensive et ajouta :

— Draco a dit que toi, tu le voulais. J'en suis ravie.

— Hm, pas moi.

— Pourquoi ? Draco a menti ?

— Non non, je veux cet enfant, et je ne changerai pas d'avis à ce sujet. Mais si je n'en voulais pas non plus, tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

— Non. Et Charlie changera sûrement de façon de penser. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Nous sommes là pour vous soutenir dans cette épreuve, car ça en est une, vu comment il prend la chose. Tu n'es pas seul, nous allons faire front ensemble, comme une famille.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de souffler :

— Oh et puis zut !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je restai figé, les bras le long du corps. Je lui rendis finalement son étreinte après quelques secondes, même si avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme. Toucher Draco ou Charlie était devenu naturel mais j'avais toujours autant de mal à avoir des contacts avec d'autres gens. Une famille avait-elle dit. Je la repoussai doucement et lui souris étrangement, pas certain de savoir comment réagir exactement.

— Bon, on se le boit, ce thé ?

Je nous servis et nous rejoignîmes Carlos dans la salle à manger après que j'aie précisé à Molly que Charlie préférait qu'aucun des gardiens ne soit au courant, mis à part Geoffroy. Je préférais sincèrement ne pas avoir à gérer cela en plus de tout le reste.

Elle posa toutes sortes de question à Carlos, commençant ensuite à lui parler de mariage et d'enfants. Il me lança un regard un peu perdu et je secouai doucement la tête en retenant un sourire.

Je repensai ensuite à la colère de Charlie et me demandai s'il m'accepterait si je le rejoignais dans la chambre. Ou peut-être serait-il préférable que je le laisse seul cette nuit, n'ayant aucune envie que nous nous disputions à nouveau ou que nous nous battions. Je laissai mes pensées dériver vers le moment que nous avions partagé plus tôt dans la soirée et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Pendant ces instants, j'avais vraiment pu faire comme si tout allait bien et que Charlie voulait cet enfant autant que moi.

**POV Charlie**

J'étais venu là où je savais que personne ne viendrait me chercher, sans réfléchir plus avant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Je volai, de ci de là, essayant de faire le vide. Lucius m'avait blessé, à croire que j'aurais pu lui mentir ou même le manipuler. J'avais eu envie de le frapper, chose rare depuis si longtemps.

Je me posai près d'un arbre pas trop loin, après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Je ne souhaitais plus être autant en danger, même si je ne savais toujours pas si je l'avais été ou non. Je souhaitais juste que les Dragons restent loin de moi à cet instant précis. Aucune envie de revivre la scène de cet après-midi.

Je commençai à gratter le sol de mes doigts, tentant de me convaincre que ma famille n'était pas là. Les choses avaient semblé s'arranger. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils viennent malgré ma demande, qu'ils gâchent tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils commencent à me faire la morale, déjà que Lucius s'en chargeait. Mais pour lui, j'allais faire des efforts, juste pour lui et personne d'autre.

C'était en moi, et c'était à Lucius.

Je ne comprenais même pas comment lui pouvait le vouloir. Il avait déjà un fils, une vie derrière lui. Et je ne voulais pas le vexer, mais il était aussi plus vieux que moi.

Mais... justement, il avait déjà été père. Et d'après ce que j'avais compris, il n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de son fils. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était une bonne chose que nous le gardions. Je faisais un métier à risques, et lui aussi. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir autant de responsabilités et en plus, qui disait enfant, disait charge. Et je ne travaillais pas contre un salaire. Et le camp ne pourrait pas subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant.

Nous ne savions même pas comment il allait être. Il était peut-être plus Dragon que sorcier. C'était peut-être un monstre. Je grimaçai, revoyant mon cauchemar, tout ce sang m'avait retourné l'estomac.

La nuit tomba et sachant qu'ils devaient tous s'inquiéter, ou au moins Lucius, je me décidai à rentrer. Mais je décidai de marcher un peu avant de remonter en balai. Lucius était... différent de ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusqu'ici. Quand il m'avait touché plus tôt, j'avais ressenti une boule au fond de ma gorge. Et même quand il était resté devant la porte, malgré ma colère, il m'avait touché au plus profond de mon cœur. Peu importait les choses monstrueuses que je pourrais lui dire, il revenait vers moi, et je ne le méritais pas.

Je soupirai et sentis soudain une présence à mes côtés. Je me stoppai, Storme n'étant pas qualifié de gentil. Il pencha la tête et grogna avant de s'allonger. J'allai enfourcher mon balai, mais il expira de manière puissante et ses yeux me tuèrent sur place.

— Quoi ?

Il rampa dans ma direction et déploya ses ailes avant de les rétracter. Me proposait-il de le monter ? Storme ? Merlin, c'était si surnaturel !

Lucius serait mécontent de ça, ainsi que tous les autres en fait, mais l'idée était tentante. Très tentante. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et m'avançai, doucement, sans geste brusque. Je posai ensuite le pied sur sa queue qui remua. Je faillis tomber et me rattrapai à ses écailles plus épaisses que celles d'Émeraude.

Je montai ensuite sur son dos et il n'attendit pas pour s'envoler. Il se dirigea vers la pointe de la Fureur et je dis avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre :

— Mais non idiot, le portail !

Il continua de voler puis changea de direction. Je clignai des yeux en remarquant que nous nous dirigions vers le portail. Les Dragons nous comprenaient-ils mieux que nous le pensions ? Merlin, si c'était vrai, cela était une grande découverte. Parce que si les Dragons nous comprenaient, il devait y avoir eu une période où eux et les hommes étaient proches. Et je doutais fortement que cela date des dernières centaines d'années. Parce que... nous n'avions dressé aucun Dragon à comprendre le mot « portail ».

Quand nous fûmes devant, il se posa de manière maladroite et je ris avant de descendre. Il cracha ses flammes, mais à mon opposé puis rugit et fila, disparaissant rapidement. Je vivais un cauchemar par leur faute, avec ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, mais à côté de ça, j'avais une relation avec eux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre, même dans mes rêves les plus fous.

J'ouvris le portail et passai rapidement de l'autre côté avant de le refermer. Ne voyant pas de tente, je soupirai de bonheur en comprenant que mes parents ainsi que mes frères avaient dû partir. Je me dépêchai donc de rentrer, surtout qu'il devait être tard, la nuit étant tombée depuis un moment.

Je montai rapidement à l'étage et pénétrai dans notre chambre, refermant derrière moi. Je vis Lucius allongé au dessus des couvertures, encore habillé, jouant avec sa baguette. Je restai là, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. J'avais été blessant, tout comme lui. Mais je devais avouer que j'avais plus de torts que lui également.

— Ils sont partis, c'est une bonne chose, murmurai-je enfin tout en retirant mes bottes.

— Désolé de te contredire, dit-il doucement, mais ils sont toujours là. Toi par contre, tu ne l'étais pas...

— Non, j'ai préféré prendre l'air. Et comment ça, ils sont toujours là ? Leur tente n'est pas là, où sont-ils alors ?

— Dans les chambres supplémentaires, ils installeront leur tente demain.

— Okay.

Je pris place sur le lit, m'allongeant à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, seulement le silence me rendait mal à l'aise. Je me tournai sur le côté et le regardai, réalisant qu'il en faisait de même. Le temps se suspendit, puis je souris, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

— Un gars lunatique, connard de surcroit, tu n'as pas vraiment de chance.

— Le monde est contre moi, de toute façon, sourit-il en retour.

— Mais tu as de la chance, parce que je t'aime. Et ça, ça rattrape toute ta malchance, non ?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et répondit, très sérieusement :

— Oui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi chanceux que le jour où tu as décidé que je n'étais pas trop mal pour toi.

— Je n'ai rien décidé, fis-je. Tu m'as envouté. Avoue que c'est pour finir ta peine sans problème.

Je ris à cette remarque et me collai à lui, entourant son corps de mes bras. Je posai ensuite le front contre le sien et murmurai :

— Ils gâchent tout en étant là.

— Ils sont inquiets pour toi, répliqua-t-il en me rapprochant plus encore de lui. Tu leur as dit qu'un truc grandissait dans ton ventre. Si Draco m'avait dit une chose pareille, je serai parti le rejoindre aussi vite.

Je fermai les yeux. Un truc grandissait en moi en effet, mais je comprenais ce qu'il voulait me dire.

— Tu as raison.

— J'ai raison ? fit Lucius, visiblement surpris.

— Oui, répondis-je. En leur disant ça, c'était obligé qu'ils viennent. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire.

— Sauf que nous n'aurions pas pu le cacher à Draco. Je n'aurais pas pu lui mentir et il n'aurait pas pu mentir à Harry qui n'aurait pas pu mentir à ton petit frère. On en serait au même point.

— Effectivement.

Je devais donc faire face et ne pas regretter, car les choses auraient de toute façon été les mêmes.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Oui, vas-y, répondis-je en frottant mon nez au sien.

— Si c'est moi qui avais dû porter l'enfant, tu aurais réagi de manière virulente ? Ou les choses auraient été différentes ? Je veux juste essayer de comprendre ton point de vue.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout doucement puis recula avant de reprendre :

— Mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi. Pas ce soir. Plus jamais en fait.

— J'sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à cette éventualité.

Je le fis, imaginant ma réaction si jamais Lucius avait été celui qui portait ce truc, chose encore trop surréaliste à mon goût. Et je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas du tout réagi pareil. Enfin, je n'aurais pas sauté de joie, mais pas si mal non plus.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'n'est pas pareil. C'est toi.

Je ne comprenais pas sa question.

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce différent ?

— C'est toi qui l'aurais porté. Et tu veux un enfant, donc, je n'aurais pas refusé. Mais... tu... Ça aurait été différent, finis-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'il aurait joué les mamans lui-même.

— Alors... c'est porter l'enfant qui te dérange ? Juste ça ?

— Oui et non. Mais en grande partie oui. Je porte quelque chose que je n'ai pas désiré. Comment le prendrais-tu toi ? demandai-je en caressant sa nuque.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais probablement pas été ravi. Et cela m'aurait juste rappelé...

Il s'interrompit et me regarda attentivement quelques secondes avant de souffler :

— Tu sais que cela ne fait pas de toi sa mère n'est-ce pas ? Tu es son père, juste comme moi. Tu as juste... un inconvénient supplémentaire.

— Je sais que tu dis ça pour éviter que je refuse le... fœtus. Mais c'est ce que je suis. Même si jamais, bordel de merde, je n'accepterai qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Mais... il est en moi Lucius. Comment veux-tu que je le voie autrement ?

— Je te dis cela parce que je le pense. Mais je comprends ton point de vue, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais très probablement vu les choses de la même façon et il aurait été préférable que tu ne me fasses aucune blague sur ma féminité inavouée. Et il ne t'appellera jamais comme ça. Tu es juste... je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais dans mon esprit, tu n'es en aucun sa mère ou une femme c'est juste... tombé sur toi. J'ai dû te donner un peu de ma malchance, désolé.

— Je devrais te punir alors ?

Je glissai mon nez contre son cou et soufflai, le faisant frissonner avant de suçoter sa peau si douce.

— Hm... Je suppose que tu en as le droit, oui.

— Alors, je vais le faire, lentement, tendrement, te faisant me supplier pour que je t'accorde le privilège de jouir.

Il gémit mon prénom et glissa sa main sous mon haut, léchant le lobe de mon oreille.

— A une condition, néanmoins. Pas de famille envahissante, pas de fœtus. Juste toi et moi toute la nuit, soupirai-je.

— Seulement toi et moi, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Dragostea mea.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le mien.

— Peu importe ta famille ou le bébé, à la fin de la journée, ce sera toujours juste toi et moi Charlie. Tu es à moi, tu te souviens ?

Je hochai la tête, une boule au fond de la gorge face à ses mots, ou plutôt deux mots. Quand il me les disait, je me sentais plus fort. Cet homme m'aimait, moi, juste moi. Comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il se montrait à moi, retirant ses masques. Je me sentis fondre et l'embrassai, léchant ses lèvres afin qu'il les ouvre, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs rapidement. Je le pénétrai de ma langue, rejoignant la sienne. Elle était chaude et douce.

Délicieuse.

Je gémis et me plaçai à califourchon au-dessus de lui puis commençai à caresser son torse par dessus le t-shirt. Quand le baiser se termina, j'étais à bout de souffle. Et à le voir les yeux brillants, les joues rougies et les lèvres humides, je me demandai pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'était moi qu'il aimait malgré mon sale caractère ? Je fondis sur sa bouche, entrechoquant nos dents. Je voulais le posséder à l'infini, sans cesser, je voulais l'entendre gémir mon prénom encore et encore. Je voulais lui faire perdre ses moyens. Je voulais tout simplement le faire vibrer sous mes mains. Il entremêla nos langues et gémit en ondulant des hanches sous moi tout en tirant sur mon t-shirt pour me le retirer. Je me reculai et dis :

— As-tu oublié que je voulais t'entendre supplier ?

Je caressai ses cuisses par dessus son jean et remontai ensuite son haut, embrassant et léchant sa peau au fur et à mesure que je la découvrais. Il gémit et agrippa mes cheveux doucement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je grimaçai en prenant place à table et vis du coin de l'œil Lucius en faire autant. J'explosai de rire au vu des regards de Johanna et de ma famille qui était également présente.

— Bonjour, réussis-je à dire.

Merlin, cette nuit avait été trop intense pour nos propres biens. Lucius posa sa main sur ma cuisse et se pencha ensuite, afin de murmurer, visiblement de mauvaise humeur :

— Au moins cela t'amuse-t-il.

Je tournai la tête et l'embrassai puis répliquai :

— Quelqu'un serait-il assez aimable pour me faire un chocolat et un thé pour monsieur grognon ici présent ?

Je lui avais fait voir les étoiles plus d'une fois, l'avais fait gémir comme un fou, l'avais même mordu à l'épaule tout en le pilonnant par derrière, lui laissant ensuite me rendre mes attentions. Mais non, dès le réveil, il avait rouspété face à la douleur de son « postérieur » selon monsieur. Moi aussi j'avais mal au cul mais ça en avait valu le coup, oh que oui ! Il pinça ma cuisse alors que Johanna se levait et partait en cuisine, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Sinon, vous savez combien de temps vous aller rester ? demandai-je.

— Aussi longtemps que nous le penserons nécessaire, me répondit maman avec un sourire.

Je fis rouler mes yeux et dis, avant que Johanna ne revienne :

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous nous en sortons très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

— Vraiment ? fit Ron avec un rire désabusé.

— Oui, vraiment, claquai-je froidement.

Je pris ensuite une grande respiration et ajoutai :

— Nous étions même en bonne voie avant votre arrivée. Nous avons décidé de le garder. Vous êtes content ? Bien !

— Le problème n'est pas seulement que vous décidiez de le garder ou non Charlie, me dit papa gentiment.

— Ah bon, et c'est quoi le problème ?

Mais Johanna revint, alors je pris mon chocolat et le bus rapidement, gémissant de bien être. Je regardai ensuite les jumeaux et leur tendis ma tasse.

— L'un de vous peut aller m'en refaire un ?

Ils se jetèrent un regard surpris puis se levèrent et partirent en cuisine, ma tasse entre les mains. Je fus soudain déçu d'avoir mangé tout le fromage la veille et soupirai en me grattant le menton. Je devrais aussi probablement me raser.

— Au fait, tu ne travailles pas Papa ?

— J'ai pu prendre quelques congés.

— Et les jumeaux ? Et toi Ron, ne devrais-tu pas être aux côtés de Pivoine ?

Lucius étouffa un rire à mes côtés alors que Ron fulminait :

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Non. Je suis content que tu sois venu, mais ta place serait mieux auprès d'Hermione et de ta fille. Ne te sens pas obligé d'être là. Je suis sûr que papa et maman t'ont limite forcé, mais je vais bien.

— Oh ?! Magnifique, tu sais que c'est une fille ! Et je suis très bien où je suis, merci.

— Ben oui, je sais que c'est une fille.

Mais vu qu'il ne plaisantait pas, je fronçai les sourcils et ce fut maman qui m'expliqua, un brin outrée :

— Elle s'appelle Rose Charlie, pas Pivoine.

Je vis Lucius se mordre la lèvre avant de se mettre la main devant le visage. Je la lui retirai, n'aimant pas qu'il se cache, et voyant qu'il allait m'assassiner sur place, je posai sa main sur mon ventre, souriant victorieusement. Les jumeaux revinrent à ce moment là et je dis à Ron :

— Je suis désolé. Vraiment. C'est impardonnable de ma part. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux.

— Évidemment, comme si je pouvais, avec ton état. Mais je garde la proposition pour plus tard.

Je hochai la tête et pris la tasse que Fred me tendit. Depuis que George avait son oreille coupée, il était plus aisé de les reconnaître. Je bus plus doucement et Carlos entra, les mains pleines de sacs. Je me levai prestement et demandai :

— Tu as du fromage ?

Je me rendis compte ensuite de mon empressement et murmurai :

— Désolé, donne, je vais t'aider.

— Oui, j'ai du fromage, rit Carlos.

Il me tendit un sac mais Lucius, qui s'était levé, le prit avant moi, en sortit le fromage qu'il me tendit puis aida Carlos en lui prenant deux autres sacs qu'il alla déposer en cuisine. Je me réinstallai et commençai à manger, ce truc étant vraiment délicieux. Lucius revint avec une cuillère et reposa sa main sur mon ventre, discrètement. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais faim.

— Sinon, comment ca va vous ? demandai-je quelques minutes plus tard, tout en raclant le pot.

Je redressai la tête et vis que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Johanna blanchit avant de se lever de table et Carlos la suivit.

— Il se passe quelque chose ?

Je regardai Lucius, mais il haussa les épaules, détournant ensuite le regard. Okay... que se passait-il ?!

— Charlie, fit Fred avec une grimace, tu viens de...

— Finir ce truc, continua George en montrant le pot de fromage blanc. A la cuillère.

— Ouais, et alors ? J'en ai sur le visage ?

Je me frottai mais ils secouèrent la tête.

— Non Charlie, me fit maman avec un sourire. C'est juste... surprenant c'est tout.

— Et il faudra demander à Carlos d'en acheter définitivement plus, ajouta Lucius en caressant doucement mon ventre de son pouce.

— Hermione c'était le concombre. Alors, ça semble pas mal, mais le matin trempé dans le café et le soir en dessert couvert de chocolat, ça peut remuer les estomacs sensibles. Je pense que ta collègue n'a juste pas supporté, ajouta Ron.

— C'est juste du fromage blanc. Très bon, d'ailleurs.

Je ne voyais pas le problème. Bon, il était vrai que je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un en manger avec une cuillère, mais ce n'était pas si dégoûtant, si ?

— C'était 500 grammes de fromage blanc à la petite cuillère en moins de cinq minutes, rétorqua Fred.

— Je suis certain que tu as battu un record quelque part, ajouta George.

— Oh...

Je repoussai le pot vide, le fusillant du regard. Je terminai ensuite mon chocolat plus si chaud que ça.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire, marmonnai-je ensuite envers Lucius. Je dois éviter que les autres remarquent ce genre de choses.

— Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de manger Charlie. Tu as toujours été lunatique de toute façon, ça ne les surprendra pas longtemps.

— Pas faux.

Le silence s'installa et Johanna revint quelques minutes plus tard.

— Je vais en ville pour acheter quelques potions. A tout à l'heure.

Elle quitta la pièce. Je me levai et allai en cuisine, afin de laver ma tasse. Maman m'y rejoignit et me dit :

— J'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi quand tu auras le temps. D'accord mon chéri ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, ris-je. Maintenant ?

— Et bien oui, si tu le peux. Pourrions-nous aller ailleurs ?

— Il ne pleut pas, on peut aller dehors si tu veux, lui proposai-je.

Si elle ne voulait pas en parler ici, c'était que cela devait être important.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

— Je finis ça et on y va.

Je me dépêchai de laver la tasse, puis l'essuyai et la rangeai. Nous quittâmes la cuisine et je dis aux autres :

— Je dois montrer un truc à maman, on arrive.

Nous sortîmes dehors rapidement et je nous éloignai. Je trouvai ensuite un tronc d'arbre au sol pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

— Que dois-tu me dire ? soufflai-je en m'appuyant sur un arbre face à elle.

— Et bien, j'aimerais discuter avec toi. Je comprends ce que tu vis plus que tu ne le crois.

— Comment ça ? fis-je soudain curieux.

— J'aime tous mes enfants de la même façon, et je vous aime tous énormément, mais... nous ne vous avons pas tous prévu, loin de là. Et je n'ai pas désiré les jumeaux, par exemple. Ton père et moi avions déjà du mal à tenir les deux bouts entre son travail et toi, Bill et Percy. J'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée.

Je n'en revenais pas.

— Tu veux dire que... Bordel, je n'arrive pas à y croire maman.

— J'ai eu sept enfants Charlie, tout n'a pas toujours été tout rose. Mais j'ai essayé de penser à eux de la meilleure façon possible, et je leur ai accordé du temps, même quand ils n'étaient que dans mon ventre. Ton père m'a beaucoup aidé également, même s'il travaillait énormément.

Je dus m'asseoir. Je venais de me prendre une massue. Ma maman, la femme qui était parfaite à mes yeux, venait de me dire qu'elle n'avait pas désiré certains d'entre nous.

— Comment... tu as fait ? demandai-je ensuite.

— Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, que j'étais enceinte j'entends, et ensuite, j'avais rapidement un gros ventre et cela m'avait beaucoup perturbée. Alors je l'ai touché. Je posais mes mains dessus dès que je le pouvais et leur parlais, de tout et de rien. Nous leur avons rapidement trouvé des prénoms également, ça les a rendus plus réel. Et au bout de quelques semaines, j'allais déjà bien mieux et quelques mois plus tard, j'attendais leur arrivée avec impatience.

— Je m'en souviens, murmurai-je. Tu leur parlais. Bill et moi on se moquait de toi à cause de ça. Tu penses que ça changerait quelque chose dans ma situation ? Je vois que ça fait souffrir Lucius mais... je n'y arrive pas. Ce truc est là, en moi, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Il me fait agir bizarrement. Et puis, bordel, je ne me voyais pas être père !

Elle se leva et prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de les poser sur mon ventre doucement.

— Pas un truc Charlie, un bébé. Ton enfant, et celui de Lucius. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être père mon chéri, mais essaie de voir cela autrement peut-être. Il sera une partie de toi et une partie de Lucius. Et tu l'aimes non ? C'est encore différent parce que Draco est là et tu sais ce que c'est que de côtoyer un « mini Lucius », mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblera ? S'il aura tes yeux ou les siens ? Quel caractère ?

Je ressentis une certaine chaleur suite à ses mots mais répondis :

— Pourquoi imaginer tout ça ? Comment je vais m'en occuper de cet... enfant ? Je ne touche aucun salaire, Lucius est encore coincé ici pendant six ans, je fais un métier dangereux. Et le comble, je n'aime pas les enfants. Enfin, je ne me vois pas en côtoyer un chaque jour. Peu importe la couleur de ses yeux, comment je fais pour le nourrir ? Le protéger ?

— Est-ce que Geoffroy t'a dit quelque chose ? Il sait que tu attends cet enfant, t'a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? Et c'est vrai, tu fais un métier dangereux, mais Ron également, et cela ne l'empêche pas d'être heureux avec Rose et Hermione. Lucius sera là pour t'aider, et nous aussi.

— Non, Geoffroy n'a rien dit, réalisai-je.

Y avait-il seulement pensé ?

— Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sérieux, s'il voyait un problème quant à l'arrivée de cet enfant, je pense qu'il te l'aurait dit, non ? Et il sait parfaitement que Lucius est coincé ici pendant encore plusieurs années.

J'ouvris et refermai la bouche, ne sachant plus quoi répondre ni argumenter.

— Je comprends que c'est difficile pour l'instant. Encore plus parce que tu es un garçon et ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose à laquelle tu t'attendais. Mais c'est là maintenant, et crois-moi, tu te rendras vite compte à quel point c'est merveilleux. En plus, tu peux demander ce que tu veux, Lucius se trainera probablement à tes pieds. Ton père était aux petits soins avec moi quand je vous attendais, et toi et tes frères l'étiez également quand j'attendais Ron puis ensuite Ginny.

— C'est bien vrai ça. Mais sans te mentir maman, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter comme Lucius. Au pire, je pourrais tolérer l'avoir dans mes pattes, mais...

Je me tus, en voyant ses yeux choqués.

— Chéri. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras rapidement. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas... tu ne peux pas juste tolérer l'avoir dans tes pattes. Tu feras quoi ensuite, tu lui expliqueras que tu ne l'aimes pas mais que tu l'as toléré parce que tu aimais son autre père ?

— Non... je...

Ouais Charlie, tu quoi ? Bordel, Lucius avait raison en fin de compte, cette solution était impossible. Ce qui faisait que j'allais soit le rendre très malheureux, soit le perdre. Je ne voulais pas le perdre pour ça. Pour ce truc que nous n'avions pas prévu, imaginé ou même envisagé. Cette chose qui nous était tombée dessus.

— Je ne veux pas le perdre maman. Surtout pour ça. Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas juste être heureux sans merde autour ? Quand ce n'est pas Azkaban, c'est sa peine qui est rallongée et maintenant ça !

— Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi Charlie. Et je suis certaine qu'il ne veut pas te perdre non plus. Vous aviez l'air bien, ce matin.

— C'est quoi tes trucs pour accepter... le... fœtus ? l'interrogeai-je.

Si j'avais un moyen de garder Lucius avec moi, heureux, j'allais tout faire pour y arriver.

— Fœtus est bien mieux que truc, mais essaie ensuite de dire bébé, parce que c'est ainsi qu'il sera quand il naîtra. Parle-lui. Touche-le.

Elle posa mes mains correctement sur mon ventre puis posa les siennes sur mon visage, fermant ensuite mes paupières à l'aide de ses pouces.

— Imagine-le. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille, ou les deux. Les cheveux roux ou blonds et les yeux noisette ou gris. Pense à lui en quelque chose de bien, de bon. Réfléchis à un prénom. Et si tu n'arrives pas tout de suite à faire ces choses, demande à Lucius de les faire pour toi, au moins au début.

— Okay, murmurai-je.

Comment lui dire que je voyais juste du noir. Rien que du noir ? J'avais réellement un problème, si même ça, c'était hors de portée.

**POV Lucius**

Je sortis de la réserve, Geoffroy à mes côtés, et nous nous posâmes après avoir refermé le portail. Les Dragons se comportaient toujours de la même façon, si ce n'est qu'ils se battaient et se disputaient nettement moins qu'avant. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient choisi Charlie et avaient insufflé leur magie en lui.

Qu'est-ce que cela allait leur apporter ?

Parce que j'étais certain que cela allait leur donner quelque chose. Je me refusais à penser que le bébé pouvait avoir des airs de Dragons, surtout que le médicomage l'aurait vu, mais tout de même.

Geoffroy regagna la salle à manger alors que je rejoignais la tente que les Weasley avaient installée dans la journée. Ils nous avaient invités, Charlie et moi, à venir manger et ce dernier avait accepté, étonnamment. Je savais qu'il avait longuement discuté avec sa mère le matin même et cela semblait à la fois lui avoir fait du bien et l'avoir perturbé. J'avais remarqué les regards qu'il m'avait lancé, ainsi qu'à son ventre, plusieurs fois au cours de la journée.

Molly m'accueillit chaleureusement et j'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de Charlie, posant rapidement la main d'abord sur sa cuisse, puis quelque peu sur son ventre avant de la remettre sur sa cuisse. Certes, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup toucher son ventre, trop même probablement, mais c'était aussi pour lui faire réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur qui ne lui voulait pas de mal et dont on devait prendre soin. Cependant, je me refusais à en oublier Charlie. Il portait peut-être l'enfant, mais il était toujours l'homme que j'aimais et que j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir toucher constamment.

Molly orienta les discussions sur des sujets simples et agréables au cours du dîner et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Elle devait d'ailleurs en avoir discuté avec sa famille parce que ni les jumeaux, ni Arthur, ni Ron ne dirent rien. Je comprenais l'agacement de ce dernier quand Charlie avait appelé sa fille Pivoine.

Par Merlin, quel prénom ridicule en plus.

Charlie mangea un peu de viande et de légumes mais ne finit pas sa première assiette, ce qui était rare quand il s'agissait de la cuisine de sa mère. Cependant, je remarquai qu'il mangea une fois de plus beaucoup de fromage et but au moins trois tasses de chocolat chaud au cours du repas.

Nous quittâmes la tente des Weasley après deux bonnes heures et nous regagnâmes notre chambre. Je proposai à Charlie de prendre un bain avec moi et il accepta. Nous allâmes donc dans la salle de bains que nous utilisions habituellement et me déshabillai après avoir ouvert le robinet et versé un peu de savon dans l'eau qui commença rapidement à mousser. Je me glissai ensuite dans la baignoire et fermai le robinet, observant attentivement Charlie finir de se déshabiller. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, je l'attirai contre moi, collant son dos contre mon torse et entourant sa taille de mes bras, puis je posai le menton sur son épaule. J'embrassai son cou et soufflai :

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Agréable. Et toi ?

— J'aurais préféré la passer au lit, enroulé autour de toi, mais ça a été.

— L'idée est tentante, mais je suis un peu... chamboulé. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir. Et puis, mon cul est encore un peu douloureux, rit-il.

— Hm, ne m'en parle pas, grognai-je.

Le réveil avait été douloureux et la moitié de la journée également, surtout la montée sur le balai. Mais la nuit que l'on avait passée en avait définitivement valu la peine.

— Pourquoi es-tu chamboulé ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

— Oui, il vaut mieux. C'est maman qui m'a... conseillé. Seulement, je n'y arrive pas. Alors elle m'a dit que tu pourrais le faire au début, enfin... voilà quoi.

Je le sentais tendu contre moi.

— Bien sûr. Faire quoi ?

Je me demandais sincèrement ce que sa mère aurait pu lui conseiller qui le mettrait dans cet état. Cela avait probablement un lien avec le bébé, mais là aussi, je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais faire.

— Elle dit que je dois me toucher le ventre le plus souvent, lui parler même, et lui trouver un prénom, même le physique. Mais, je ne peux juste pas. Pas maintenant. J'ai essayé de me toucher le ventre plus tôt dans la journée et je me suis juste senti mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi mal à l'aise ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je vais faire des efforts, je te jure. Pour toi, pour nous, pour le fœtus.

— D'accord. Et mais... tu veux que je le fasse ?

— Oui, ça m'aidera peut-être. Parler avec maman m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai juste besoin de temps. Enfin, j'espère.

— D'accord.

Je glissai mes mains sur son ventre et embrassai son cou, puis laissai mes doigts parcourir sa peau douce, jouant parfois avec son nombril.

— Quoi d'autre ? Lui parler c'est ça ? L'imaginer et lui trouver un prénom... Pour ce dernier point, nous ferons cela plus tard et ensemble, si tu veux bien.

Je n'avais pas d'idée précise et surtout, je voulais faire cela avec lui.

— Hum hum.

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, la posant de ce fait sur mon épaule. J'appuyai ma joue contre la sienne et fermai les yeux à mon tour en essayant de visualiser l'enfant.

— J'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer autrement que roux. Probablement une déformation visuelle à cause de ta famille, ris-je doucement. Et je vois toujours un garçon. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je pourrais faire avec une fille, au moins un garçon, ce serait un terrain connu. Surtout si le seul nom de fille dont tu te souviens est Pivoine, plaisantai-je.

— Hahaha, je suis hilare. Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça. C'est la fille de mon frère. Et roux ? N'as-tu donc aucune imagination ? Limite, je le préfèrerais blond. Sans nul doute possible.

— Je ne veux pas trop qu'il ressemble à Draco. Je veux dire, mon fils est très beau bien sûr, mais je préférerais qu'il te ressemble plus.

Puis, me souvenant que j'étais également censé parler au bébé, je me pinçai les lèvres et repris, incertain :

— Hm... Bébé ? Je suis celui qui ne peut pas enlever mes mains de toi et de ton père, et je te serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais essayer de lui ressembler. Physiquement du moins parce que je t'en prie, n'ais pas son caractère, je n'y survivrais probablement pas.

Charlie se mit à rire et dit :

— Merlin, de quoi a-t-on l'air là ? C'est complètement débile cette approche. Mais... on doit continuer, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, pour que j'arrive à l'accepter, c'est le seul moyen. Maman l'a fait avec les jumeaux. Elle leur parlait le plus souvent possible, caressant son ventre. Je m'en souviens, même si la raison m'était inconnue.

— On a l'air de deux idiots amoureux, probablement. Mais je commence à m'y faire, ce qui est probablement le plus effrayant.

J'embrassai et mordillai son cou puis me figeai en repensant à ses paroles un peu plus tôt.

— Tu... le préfèrerais blond ? soufflai-je, hésitant et contenant le plus possible l'espoir que je ressentais pour ne pas le laisser transparaître dans le ton de ma voix.

— Autant mettre un peu de blondeur dans la famille de rouquin, non ?

S'il le préférait blond, cela voulait dire qu'il l'imaginait, n'est-ce pas ? D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je sentis un immense sourire étirer mes lèvres alors que je demandais :

— Blond comment ?

— Aucune idée ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache, se renfrogna-t-il.

— Oublie ce que j'ai dit, répliquai-je doucement en contenant ma déception.

Je posai le front sur son épaule et contrôlai ma respiration du mieux possible. Il allait falloir que je sois extrêmement patient, même si ce n'était pas mon fort.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis notre bain commun et les choses étaient restées les mêmes, dans l'ensemble. Charlie faisait des efforts, je le voyais, mais s'il parlait ou agissait sans réfléchir, il disait encore le truc. Il m'autorisait à lui toucher le ventre mais j'avais arrêté de parler à l'enfant. Il trouvait cela idiot et j'étais à peu près certain que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Je me retournai dans le lit une fois de plus et retins un soupir. Il était très tard, ou très tôt plutôt, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Des pensées parasites tournaient encore et toujours dans mon esprit, m'empêchant de m'endormir rapidement et de dormir correctement.

Je me tournai vers Charlie et l'observai quelques minutes.

Il semblait paisible et les traits de son visage étaient adoucis comme ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis plusieurs semaines. Je repoussai quelque peu les couvertures et le regardai, mes yeux se perdant rapidement sur son ventre. Il était juste un peu arrondi, assez pour remarquer qu'il avait grossi mais pas au point que cela soit flagrant.

Profitant du fait qu'il dorme, je glissai mes doigts sur la peau de son ventre, pensant au petit garçon roux aux yeux gris qui hantait mes rêves. Je ne serai pas déçu s'il s'avérait être une fille, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser comme à un garçon. J'embrassai la joue de Charlie puis déviai dans son cou, inspirant son odeur. Je me redressai le plus doucement possible, ne désirant en aucun cas le réveiller, puis posai mon oreille contre son ventre nu. Je savais que j'étais stupide, parce qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit fœtus, je n'allais ni entendre son cœur battre, ni le sentir mais personne ne me voyait, alors j'en profitais. Je regardai attentivement Charlie, vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, puis murmurai :

— Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu entends ou comprends de là où tu es, mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Les choses sont juste compliquées.

Il ne me répondit évidemment pas mais je me mordis les lèvres en réalisant tout ce que je voulais lui dire. Charlie ne comprendrait probablement pas s'il me voyait ainsi. Mais j'étais à peu près certain que le bébé entendait des choses. J'avais fait écouter à Narcissa l'un de mes musiciens préféré pendant toute sa grossesse et, peut-être cela n'avait-il aucun lien, mais il était devenu celui de Draco également.

— Charlie est juste perdu, et un peu en colère, repris-je ensuite sans lâcher le visage de ce dernier des yeux. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

Et je le comprenais, vraiment. Si j'avais été à sa place, je sais que je n'aurais pas été ravi non plus, loin de là. Mais il m'avait dit que les choses auraient été différentes si nos rôles avaient été inversés et je regrettais presque que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il n'aurait pas eu à vivre tout cela et tout aurait été bien plus simple.

J'embrassai la peau chaude juste en dessous du nombril puis remontai lentement, déposant de doux baisers le long de son torse. Je posai ensuite la tête sur son épaule et entremêlai nos jambes, caressant ses cheveux doucement et fermant les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Geoffroy et moi sortîmes de la réserve, revenant de notre tour de garde. Il referma le portail et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :

— Tu vas me surveiller encore longtemps ?

Faire les gardes avec Geoffroy ne me dérangeait pas en soit, mais j'espérais vraiment pouvoir les faire avec Charlie. Je n'en avais évidemment pas parlé à ce dernier, certain qu'il l'aurait mal pris, pensant que je voulais le surveiller.

Certes, il y avait de cela, un peu.

D'accord, beaucoup.

Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. Je l'étais déjà avant toute cette histoire et c'était juste pire à présent. Je continuais de me retenir de lui poser des questions ou le l'observer de façon trop soutenue, ou encore d'interférer dans ses activités, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. J'avais contraint Narcissa à beaucoup de choses au cours de sa grossesse et même si elle avait fini par céder, n'ayant pas toujours le choix, elle m'en avait beaucoup voulu et pendant longtemps. Sauf que je me fichais bien qu'elle m'en veuille, mais je ne supporterais pas que Charlie le fasse. Surtout qu'il allait hurler, me dire que c'était sa vie et qu'il en faisait ce qu'il en voulait. Et moi j'allais répliquer, impliquer l'enfant dont il ne voulait pas mais qu'il portait quand même et à la fin, il finirait par me frapper comme il l'avait déjà souhaité puis il m'en voudrait.

Ou il me quitterait.

Et aucune de ces deux options n'était envisageable.

— Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il.

— Une réponse claire de temps en temps, ce serait trop demander ? répliquai-je, bien plus acerbe que je ne l'avais voulu.

— J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête et je ne tiens pas à prendre des risques inutiles. Donc, non.

— Justement, si tu as beaucoup de choses en tête, tu dois être très occupé, beaucoup trop pour continuer d'être sur mon dos. Et il n'y a aucun risque, je sais comment me comporter avec les Dragons.

J'avais appris tous ses foutus livres par cœur et écouté tous ses conseils, que voulait-il de plus ?

— La situation actuelle, leur comportement, n'aident pas. Je préfère rester avec toi. Si cela te déplait, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

— Non, quoi ?

— Reste au camp et fais le ménage ainsi que la cuisine.

— C'est ça, t'as raison.

Je ne le laissai pas répondre et accélérai le pas. Si je continuai de parler avec lui, j'allais finir par m'énerver.

Je serrai mes poings et montai ranger mon balai et me changer, mes poings se serrant compulsivement. Je faisais tout pour éviter les conflits avec Charlie, ce dernier étant déjà bien assez chamboulé comme cela, mais je commençai sérieusement à être à bout de nerfs. Et j'avais très envie de faire taire Geoffroy.

Ou de le frapper.

Je pensai vaguement le jeter dans la gueule de l'un des Dragons pendant notre prochaine garde, lui montrant ainsi où se trouvaient les risques, mais je secouai la tête que je me passai ensuite sous l'eau fraiche.

J'avais encore quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Charlie et je devais en profiter pour me calmer. Cela faisait près de quatre jours maintenant que les Weasley étaient là et Draco n'était toujours pas arrivé, ce qui commençait à m'agacer prodigieusement. Je n'avais jamais été un grand admirateur du Ministère anglais mais je réalisais à présent que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à eux, jamais.

J'enfilai un pantalon noir et un t-shirt en lin puis descendis au salon. Ce dernier étant vide, je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger que je trouvais toute aussi vide. Je sortis alors pour rejoindre la tente des Weasley, priant pour que Charlie ait décidé de les rejoindre et non pas d'aller jouer avec les Dragons.

— Je peux entrer ? demandai-je à l'entrée de la tente.

Sauf qu'avant de recevoir une réponse, je me retrouvais avec Draco dans les bras, que je serrai en retour contre moi. Merlin merci, il était là.

Nous nous séparâmes rapidement et je le suivis dans la tente où se trouvaient les Weasley ainsi que Charlie et Harry. Je saluai ce dernier et avisai son air visiblement mécontent. J'allai m'installer aux côtés de Charlie qui était assis sur le canapé.

— Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Hm. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Ça peut aller, juste un peu mal au dos.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et ajouta :

— Tu as vu, ton fils est arrivé, pas besoin de stresser plus longtemps.

— Je ne stressais pas, répliquai-je vaguement.

J'adressai un léger sourire à Draco qui avait haussé les sourcils puis ajoutai :

— Alors, l'Angleterre a pris la nouvelle comment ?

Aucun doute que la mise en couple du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avec l'ancien Mangemort Draco Malfoy avait dû faire des remous.

— Mal au départ. Puis, nous sommes limite devenus le couple de l'année. Ça en devient ridicule.

— Ah oui ? fis-je, clairement amusé.

— Oui, nous avons dû faire une interview afin de faire changer d'avis le Ministère. Le bon côté de la chose, c'est que je peux aller partout où ira Harry désormais.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, préférant garder pour moi à quel point j'aimais apprendre cela. Draco ne passerait pas me voir tous les jours, c'était certain, mais au moins, il pourrait accompagner Harry s'il prenait à ce dernier l'envie de rendre visite à Charlie.

— Et donc, repris-je en voyant que personne ne parlait, vous comptez rester combien de temps ?

— Jusqu'à la naissance, sourit Draco. Ginny s'occupe de la boutique en notre absence, vu qu'elle est restée avec Hermione et Rose.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres à cette pensée. Il allait rester ici pendant encore au moins quatre mois. Je sentis la main de Charlie se crisper sur ma cuisse et mon sourire s'évanouit alors que je le regardai, pas certain qu'il apprécie autant que moi la nouvelle. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla, en regardant tout le monde :

— Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de cette étape. Merci.

Je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde et me pinçai les lèvres, me retenant de dire ou de même de penser quoi que ce soit. Je sentis le regard de Draco sur moi et je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible avant de fixer mon regard sur mes mains, me concentrant pour m'empêcher de les triturer, ou de penser.

— Je... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, fit Charlie avant de se lever et de filer dehors.

Magnifique.

J'avais très envie de me lever et le suivre mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas le courage pour l'instant. Il ne voulait de toute façon probablement pas parler avec moi.

Je relevai la tête et croisai les regards des Weasley, décidant que je ne voulais pas discuter avec eux maintenant, ou rester ici dans ce silence inconfortable. Je me levai donc finalement et sortis.

J'avisai Charlie quelques mètres plus loin et hésitai à le rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, mais peut-être avait-il besoin de moi ? Je soupirai et le rejoignis, me plaçant devant lui et soufflant :

— Tu préfères que je m'en aille ?

Je ne savais toujours pas s'il avait seulement fui sa famille ou s'il m'avait fui également, et je préférerai vraiment qu'il me demande de rester, même si je n'y croyais pas trop. Je me rendis alors compte que sa respiration était rapide et ses yeux perdus.

— Reste, juste reste.

Il me sauta dans les bras et me serra de toutes ses forces, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le serrai en retour, confus, et collai mon nez contre son cou, embrassant la peau à portée de mes lèvres et caressant ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

— Tout ce sang Lucius. Je ne peux m'enlever cette image de la tête. Je n'ai pas peur des Dragons, mais bordel... le... fœtus me fout la trousse !

— De quel sang est-ce que tu parles ? m'affolai-je en me reculant pour pouvoir l'inspecter.

— Quand il sortira, répondit-il l'émotion dans la voix.

— De... de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demandai-je en le reprenant dans mes bras. Le médicomage a dit qu'il y aurait à peine du sang. Il va t'ouvrir, récupérer le bébé et te refermer. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y en aura ?

— Je ne sais pas. Déjà, quand a-t-il dit ça ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir !

— A sa dernière visite, répondis-je calmement. Je lui ai demandé comment cela allait se passer et il m'a expliqué.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas très attentif pendant les visites du médicomage, mais je ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il n'écoutait rien.

— Tu es sûr ? Que ce sera simple, que je ne risque pas de mourir par sa faute ?

— Charlie... la grossesse ne sera peut-être pas toute rose, mais je t'ai déjà dit que si ta vie se retrouvait en jeu, tu passais avant lui. Je suis le seul qui ai le droit de te tuer.

— M'en voilà ravi, murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de reposer sa tête contre mon épaule en soufflant :

— Je suis un idiot, hein ?

— Ça t'arrive en effet. Mais tu n'es pas idiot quand tu t'inquiètes pour ta vie, c'est même l'un des rares moments où tu te montres très intelligent, répliquai-je après avoir embrassé sa tempe.

— Allez, on y retourne, avant qu'ils ne rappliquent tous ici.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et nous repartîmes vers la tente des Weasley tranquillement.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose avant que je ne vous rejoigne ?

Je voulais savoir si certains sujets avaient été abordé ou non.

— Non. Maman a bien essayé de me parler, mais elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

— Tu sais de quoi elle veut te parler ?

— Oui, de ses conseils et sûrement voir s'ils fonctionnent.

Je nous arrêtai avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la tente et fis, quelque peu hésitant :

— Et ?

— Et, je ne suis plus totalement contre. Je... ouais, ça pourrait le faire, tant que ça ne change trop rien à maintenant.

— Promis. Je t'aimerais toujours autant et ta famille sera toujours aussi envahissante.

Il rit et me donna un coup d'épaule avant de rentrer dans la tente. Je souris et le suivis. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce sixième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail et Yanis sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs : **Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes super contentes de vos reviews et vous remercions pour ces dernières. Sinon, pour en venir à ce chapitre, nous pensons qu'il fera plaisir à certaines d'entre vous et espérons qu'il vous plaira tout autant que nous y avons pris plaisir à l'écrire. Bisous bisous !

**Merci à** lilywen, honey1607, dobbymcl, holybleu, Guest, paulin54, Typone Lady, Haley Black, yamashita6, Christania, juliana **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Charlie**

La journée avait débuté par des sourires inquiets. Ceux que je devais subir depuis que je perdais du poids. Depuis un mois et demi maintenant, je maigrissais de jour en jour et Geoffroy avait réduit mes gardes. J'étais déjà content qu'il ne les ait tout simplement pas supprimées.

Toujours était-il que j'étais là, de l'autre côté de la barrière, à me prélasser contre Émeraude qui était venu. J'avais sans hésité ouvert le portail et pénétré la réserve, avant de fermer l'entrée.

J'étais dans le salon quand je l'avais entendu foncer contre les portes. C'était mon jour de congé aujourd'hui et vu que Lucius était de garde avec Moliva ainsi qu'Hulrick, Geoffroy l'ayant enfin lâché, je profitais de ce moment.

J'étais allongé de moitié contre son flanc, vu qu'il s'était installé au sol. Je pouvais en plus jouir du temps clément.

Je regardai soudain mes poignets, plus fins. Et mon corps était dans le même état. Il fallait dire que je mangeai peu. Le plus souvent, que des produits laitiers, le reste ne me donnant pas du tout envie. J'avais bien été forcé par Lucius, puis par maman et papa, à manger un bon bout de viande, mais je l'avais juste remis à peine une heure plus tard, en sueur, au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Je fermai les yeux, et grimaçai de nouveau face à cette douleur. Elle était rapide et arrivait quand ça la chantait. Et aucune potion antidouleur ne fonctionnait malheureusement. Je soupirai une fois qu'elle eut disparu et posai ensuite la main sur mon ventre plus gros qu'un mois et demi plus tôt. Je me mis à le caresser, m'obligeant à le faire dès que j'étais seul ou avec Lucius. Quoique dans ces moments-là, je préférais que ce soit lui le fasse. Ça tournait toujours en partie de sexe, même si elles étaient toutes dernièrement lentes et douces, comme si Lucius avait peur de me faire mal.

Je souris à cette idée. Il était touchant et j'avais entendu plusieurs fois, pendant les nuits, qu'il se réveillait pour parler au... bébé et me caresser le ventre. Mais je n'avais pas bougé alors, le laissant faire. C'était amusant comment il expliquait au... bébé, qu'il n'était pas fautif. Comme si ce dernier allait le comprendre et s'en rappeler une fois hors de mon corps.

Je vis une ombre au sol et levai les yeux au ciel pour voir Lucius et les deux autres. Je leur souris et me relevai, caressant ensuite les écailles d'Émeraude avant qu'il ne prenne son envol, évitant les autres toujours dans les airs. Lucius dit quelque chose à Moliva et Hulrick puis me rejoignit, descendant de son balai avant de m'embrasser et de demander :

— Tu n'as pas ton balai ?

— Non, je suis interdit de garde aujourd'hui. Mais je suis juste devant le portail.

— D'accord. Et en effet, merci.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu merci ? demandai-je en me reculant un peu.

Je n'avais rien fait de mal cette fois pourtant.

— Parce que tu es resté près du portail. Et je suis encore plus ravi si tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi.

— Ah... ben, je n'ai pas envie d'être interdit de garde et puis, j'ai un peu mal, donc autant ne pas voler, ce serait risqué.

Il eut une moue embêtée et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de souffler :

— Je te ferais un massage ce soir, en espérant que ça te distraira assez pour que la douleur disparaisse.

— Même si ça ne marche pas, je suis preneur. Bon, je vais y aller.

Je l'embrassai et marchai ensuite jusqu'au portail. Je me rendis alors compte que Lucius me suivait, à pied.

— Il est interdit de se poser Lucius. Remonte en balai.

— Tu es au sol, Charlie.

— Mais je ne suis pas de garde, répliquai-je amusé. Toi si. Allez, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes. Juste pour le principe enfourche ton balai.

— Monte avec moi alors, s'il te plait.

Je soupirai et acceptai, sachant qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Je montai avec lui, derrière, le serrant contre moi. Il décolla ensuite et retourna auprès des autres.

— Salut les gars, ris-je.

— Salut Charlie, me dirent-ils en cœur, visiblement amusés.

— Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez finir à pied, fit ensuite Hulrick avec une moue. Je dois encore de l'argent à Moliva à cause de vous.

— Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de parier avec elle, elle gagne presque à chaque fois.

— Elle gagne parce que les gens agissent toujours comme elle dit, répliqua-t-il.

— Oui, intervint Moliva, parce que je suis plus maline que toi.

— Allez, rentrons, murmurai-je à Lucius, la position me fait mal.

Seulement, je dus le murmurer assez fort car Moliva dit, la voix remplie de colère :

— Bon sang Charlie, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Je haussai les épaules et Lucius reprit son vol. Il ouvrit le portail et nous fit atterrir devant le bâtiment. Je le pénétrai rapidement, voulant fuir, mais un bras me retint.

— Charlie, s'il te plait, dit Hulrick. Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous en parler ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on va continuer de faire comme si tout allait bien encore longtemps ?

Je regardai Lucius, attendant son avis. De toute manière, même si je perdais du poids, mon ventre lui, commençait à vraiment grossir et je n'arriverais plus à le cacher. Il acquiesça discrètement et me prit ensuite contre lui afin de murmurer à mon oreille :

— Je pense qu'il est temps, non ?!

— Très bien, soufflai-je. Rassemblez tout le monde, je vous attends dans la salle à manger.

Je m'y rendis et tombai sur Ron et maman, qui buvaient un thé.

— Vous êtes là ?

Je pris place et Lucius se posa près de moi, déposant sa main sur mon ventre puis ma cuisse.

— Visiblement, fit mon frère avec un léger sourire.

— Tu préfères qu'on s'en aille mon chéri ? demanda Maman.

— Non non, pas de soucis. Et puis, il fait meilleur ici et c'est plus confortable. Puis vous êtes les bienvenus, surtout vu ce qui va arriver.

Un peu de soutien n'était pas de trop.

— Ce qui va arriver ? répéta Maman visiblement inquiète.

— Je vais leur dire.

Au même moment, Hulrick passa la porte avec Moliva et Carlos, visiblement à peine réveillé. Il ne manquait plus qu'Isaac, Abigail et Johanna, vu que Geoffroy était déjà au courant. Et ce dernier ne m'avait toujours pas parlé du problème bébé, donc je supposai que Maman avait eu raison. Cela ne poserait pas de problème.

Lucius déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et prit ma main dans la sienne alors que Johanna entrait à son tour. Il posa nos mains sur ma cuisse et caressa ma paume de son pouce tandis qu'Isaac et Abigail s'installaient eux aussi. Carlos brisa le silence en disant, tout en regardant les personnes présentes :

— Et donc, quelle est la grande nouvelle pour laquelle vous m'avez réveillé ?

— Tout d'abord, je ne veux ni cris, ni pleurs, ni autres conneries, les prévins-je. Okay ?

J'avais une boule au fond de l'estomac rien qu'à l'idée de leur apprendre. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'ils commencent à me prendre dans leur bras pour me serrer contre eux et me dire « félicitations ».

Bordel, s'ils le faisaient, je n'allai pas être content du tout.

Ils échangèrent un regard incertain mais finirent tous par acquiescer.

— Bon... vous avez tous remarqué que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

Ils hochèrent la tête et me fixèrent, attendant visiblement la suite.

— C'est... enfin, le truc c'est que j'attends un... bébé.

J'avais encore plus de mal à le dire qu'à le penser. Putain de merde ! Ils ouvrirent la bouche et la refermèrent, les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'Hulrick ne souffle :

— T'es sérieux ?

— Oui.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'aurais préféré que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'une blague. Je vis mon petit frère me sourire, et je lui rendis. Notre conversation m'avait beaucoup aidé.

Quand il m'avait expliqué les joies d'être père, de tenir son enfant dans les bras, le regarder dormir, lui donner son biberon, le voir sourire. Certes, je n'avais pas eu envie de vivre tout ça dans quelques mois, mais l'idée avait pris une petite place. Et puis, voir mon frère parler avec autant d'étoiles dans les yeux, était un beau cadeau. Je regrettai juste qu'il soit ici, alors qu'il voudrait être auprès des femmes de sa vie, comme il le disait. Mais il m'avait avoué désirer rester ici jusqu'à ce que je veuille mon enfant. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire qu'il risquait de rester ici encore très longtemps.

— Oh Merlin, dit alors Johanna en regardant Lucius, tu avais raison !

— Comment ça, il avait raison ? répliquai-je en regardant Lucius à mon tour.

— Je..., souffla-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Avant qu'on ne sache, c'était l'une de mes hypothèses et... j'en avais parlé à Geoffroy et Johanna, espérant qu'ils me diraient que j'avais tort.

— Mais tu avais raison, reprit la gardienne, je n'arrive pas à croire que...

Hulrick, qui était à côté d'elle, attrapa son bras et lui lança un regard sévère, cherchant visiblement à la faire taire.

— Voilà, maintenant vous savez, lançai-je d'une petite voix.

Et j'aurais tant aimé qu'ils oublient. Je pouvais déjà voir le regard d'Isaac posé sur moi, prêt à me poser une question.

— Comment c'est possible ? demanda-t-il d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard.

— Vous vous souvenez de ma forte fièvre ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous frénétiquement.

— Les Dragons m'ont fait quelque chose, quelque chose que mon corps a eu du mal à accepter. Puis, quand je suis rentré, et que j'ai couché avec Lucius, cette chose étrangère a créé... un bébé, finis-je en grimaçant.

— Et c'est... une bonne nouvelle ? fit Carlos avec hésitation en nous regardant Lucius et moi. Ou pas ?

Je serrai les mains et entendis Lucius retenir son souffle.

— J'ai eu du mal, mais je pense que maintenant, ce n'est plus négatif.

— D'accord..., souffla Carlos.

— Et, intervint Moliva, ça va se passer comment ? Je veux dire, t'as déjà perdu pas mal de poids. C'est l'inverse normalement non ?

Je haussai les épaules et dis :

— Le médicomage affirme que ce n'est pas trop inquiétant, jusqu'à un certain point. Pour le moment, ça va.

— Et la naissance est prévue pour quand ? demanda Abigail.

— Selon l'évolution du... bébé, le... la fin est pour dans deux mois.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, déjà parce que je ne n'aimais pas parler de ça, autre qu'avec Lucius, mais mon dos me lançait de plus en plus. Sauf que je ne voulais inquiéter personne, surtout le blond tendu à mes côtés.

— Et ensuite ? me questionna Hulrick.

— Quoi ensuite ?

— Vous allez partir ? Continuer de travailler dans la réserve ? Il va rester avec nous ou...?

— Je ne sais pas, Geoffroy n'a encore rien dit, bien que je désire continuer mon boulot ici. Et puis, Lucius doit encore terminer sa peine.

Ce dernier se détendit légèrement et passa sa main sous mon t-shirt pour caresser le bas de mon dos doucement. Johanna nous observa attentivement et ouvrit la bouche à deux reprises mais la referma aussitôt, hésitant visiblement à parler.

— Lâche le morceau, grognai-je.

— Je me disais simplement... si le bébé arrive dans deux mois et que vous restez ici, il va falloir lui trouver une chambre non ?! Et tout plein de trucs pour bébé.

— Très bien, discussion finie, dis-je en me levant et quittant la pièce.

J'allai m'installer au salon et croisai Harry, Draco ainsi que Fred qui rentraient de leur balade en ville. Mon frère me sourit et dit, tout joyeux en me présentant un sac plastique :

— On t'a ramené du fromage. Il y a deux kilos, tu devrais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à demain avec ça non ? me taquina-t-il.

— Merci, fis-je en prenant le paquet. Tu peux me rapporter une cuillère, ajoutai-je en allant m'installer sur le canapé en face de la fenêtre.

— Sûr, mon prince, fit-il avec une légère courbette avant de partir en riant.

Harry et Draco prirent place sur un des fauteuils et me regardèrent. J'allai leur demander ce qu'ils avaient, mais Lucius entra et s'assit près de moi, la mine inquiète.

— Je vais bien, mentis-je.

Ce que Johanna avait dit m'avait juste effrayé, mais en plus, j'avais toujours cette satanée douleur dans le bas de mon dos. Lucius m'observa attentivement quelques secondes, me détaillant, puis eut une moue dubitative et posa la main sur ma cuisse. Fred revint à ce moment là et me tendit la cuillère. Je remarquai que les autres avaient suivi. Je commençai à manger, désirant que la conversation s'arrête là, mais Moliva en décida autrement :

— Tu sais Charlie, ce n'est pas parce que tu fuis tes problèmes qu'ils vont disparaître.

— Je sais, grognai-je.

J'espérai qu'elle allait comprendre, mais encore une fois, la chance n'était pas avec moi, car elle s'assit sur le bord de la table et me dit :

— Parfait. Alors on a pensé, ce serait sûrement mieux que vous preniez les deux chambres en bas qui ne servent pour l'instant à personne. Elles sont mitoyennes, comme ça le bébé sera à côté de vous. Et puis, vous n'aurez pas à monter les escaliers tout le temps.

Je serrai les mâchoires, posant le fromage sur la table avant de répliquer, la voix remplie de haine :

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je ne veux pas en parler » ?! Quand quelqu'un prend la fuite, pourquoi il faut toujours des connards pour revenir à la charge ? Je ne voulais pas de ce putain de bébé et je me fais à peine à l'idée qu'il sera là, dans deux mois. Que je vais devoir le voir chaque putain de jour. Alors, non ! Non, je ne changerai pas de chambre, non, je ne vais pas penser à acheter des foutus biberons et non, bordel de merde, je ne veux pas en parler ! Est-ce clair ?!

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais levé pendant ma tirade et maintenant, j'avais juste envie de hurler. Voire de pleurer. Oh que oui, là, j'avais envie de chialer comme une merde. Ils semblèrent tous extrêmement surpris et Moliva n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de sortir en soufflant :

— Comme tu voudras !

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, ne pouvant plus les retenir, et je me rassis, me blottissant contre Lucius tout en soufflant, la voix enrouée :

— Foutez le camp !

Les autres gardiens se jetèrent des regards indécis et sortirent sans demander leur reste.

— Vous aussi, murmurai-je. Vous aussi.

Ma mère sembla peinée mais elle sortit avec Fred. Harry, Ron et Draco semblaient agacés et les deux premiers partirent assez rapidement également mais Draco observa son père quelques secondes avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre.

— Vas-y, lui répondit Lucius avec un signe de tête vers la porte.

Draco me lança un regard sombre puis partit finalement à son tour. Le silence s'installa et j'en étais heureux. Lucius était avec moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je pris sa main que je posai sur mon ventre et repris mon pot de fromage avec ma cuillère.

Je me réinstallai ensuite contre lui, mangeant. Sa main était encore figée, mais j'étais sûr qu'il allait commencer rapidement à me caresser. Seulement, il n'en fit rien et après quelques minutes, je ne pus plus attendre et demandai :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il haussa les épaules, son regard fixé droit devant lui.

— Comme tu veux, soufflai-je.

Je me détachai de lui et m'allongeai de moitié contre l'accoudoir, regardant dehors, tout en continuant de vider le pot de fromage. Ce dernier était toujours autant délicieux.

Je vis Lucius me regarder quelques secondes, les yeux indéchiffrables, puis il posa les coudes sur ses genoux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se massant les tempes, inspirant puis expirant profondément.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le voulais pas, fis-je en léchant ma cuillère.

— Non non, juste que tu allais devoir le voir chaque putain de jour et que ça te faisait déjà chier rien que d'y penser... Oublie, parlons d'autre chose.

Il secoua la tête doucement puis ajouta, à peine audible :

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Si c'est grave. Arrête de dire le contraire. Je suis un salaud, un monstre de ne pas pouvoir aimer mon enfant. Je fais des efforts, vraiment. Mais j'ai encore du mal. Seulement arrête de mentir Lucius. Dis-le-moi, dis-moi vraiment de ce que tu penses de moi !

— Je ne pense rien de toi, rien de mal du moins. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu as le droit d'aimer ou de désirer qui tu veux. C'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire, parce que je ne sais pas me contenter de ce que j'ai. Je t'aime tellement et tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie, Draco mis à part, mais je veux encore quelque chose de plus.

— Tu le veux, soufflai-je. Pourquoi, moi, je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Certaines personnes ne veulent juste pas d'enfants, comme d'autres ne veulent ni maison ni animal. C'est comme ça. Et je vois bien que tu es malheureux, sans compter que tu maigris de plus en plus et... je n'arrive juste pas à trouver de solution qui comblerait tout le monde. J'ai bien pensé à le confier à Draco ou quelqu'un d'autre mais... je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis désolé.

Je ne répondis rien, car il n'y avait rien à répondre, et posai le pot sur la table avant d'ouvrir les bras. Je voulais tellement que tout soit comme avant. Nous étions bien, Lucius n'avait plus autant d'années à faire, je n'étais pas malade et notre couple allait bien. Maintenant j'attendais un bébé, et Lucius était malheureux. Il me rejoignit et se blottit contre moi, collant son visage contre mon cou avant de souffler :

— J'attends depuis deux mois que tu l'acceptes, ou que tu commences seulement mais... tu n'en veux toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Je me mis à sangloter, car je lui faisais du mal. Beaucoup même.

Mon corps commença à trembler face à mes pleurs et Lucius me serra contre lui, caressant mon dos. Je pouvais m'entendre pleurer, sans pouvoir me stopper. J'avais honte, je me sentais mal, j'avais mal. J'étais... un monstre, mais je souhaitais tellement me réveiller un matin et ne plus l'attendre, être comme avant. Je souhaitais tant parfois que le médicomage m'apprenne qu'il avait perdu la vie, que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

J'essayais de convaincre Lucius, mais je ne devais plus me mentir. Je n'en voulais pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

— Tu n'auras pas à le voir si tu ne veux pas, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne t'infligerai pas cela.

Je le serrai contre moi, en sachant que si les choses se passaient comme ça, lui... lui allait en souffrir. Pourrais-je continuer de l'aimer en sachant cela ? Ne devrais-je pas m'éloigner de lui et le laisser avec l'enfant ? Allai-je avoir le courage et la force de quitter la réserve le temps que sa peine se finisse ?

Je fermai les yeux, soudain fatigué de tout ça.

**POV Lucius**

Charlie avait fini par s'endormir contre moi et je me levai discrètement, le prenant ensuite dans mes bras et montant à l'étage. Il avait une petite personne à l'intérieur de lui mais il n'avait jamais été aussi léger. Il se réveilla à moitié mais je lui chuchotai de se rendormir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je le déposai sur notre lit et lui retirai son pantalon pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Je l'observai ensuite attentivement, détaillant ses traits et me gorgeant de sa vue. Il n'en voulait pas, vraiment pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner cet enfant.

J'embrassai son front et descendis jusqu'au bureau de Geoffroy. Une fois devant la porte, j'inspirai profondément et essayai de recouvrer mon sang-froid. Une fois fait, je tapai à la porte et attendis qu'il m'invite à entrer. Il avait une fois de plus la tête plongée dans des papiers et je m'assis en face de lui, attendant qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé.

— Oui ? fit-il sans lever la tête.

— Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vraiment que tu gardes cela pour toi. J'aimerais que tu poses des questions au Ministère pour moi. Et présente-les comme des hypothèses.

J'étais probablement stupide, mais je gardais tout de même espoir que Charlie finisse par changer d'avis.

— Oh...

Il cessa ce qu'il faisait et me regarda, avant de m'encourager à continuer.

— Je sais que ma peine ne se termine pas avant cinq bonnes années mais je voudrais savoir s'il me serait possible de la terminer ailleurs. Et si oui, Charlie ne sera plus mon gardien, alors est-ce qu'il pourrait me visiter sans que je ne perde les visites de Draco.

Soit je partais avec l'enfant et je devais dire adieu à Charlie, soit, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de volonté, lui et moi pourrions continuer à être ensemble. Sans cependant habiter au même endroit. Par Merlin, je ne voulais vraiment pas le perdre.

— Oui, je pourrais faire ça, sans problème. Mais... Charlie va devoir signer magiquement la lettre. C'est lui ton gardien, donc, lui qui est responsable de toi. Maintenant, je peux essayer, ils répondront peut-être.

— Je ne veux pas que Charlie soit au courant de ma demande. S'ils ne te répondent pas, tant pis, j'improviserai après la naissance.

Ce qui ne ferait qu'augmenter mon stress et mon envie de disparaître. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Charlie avait essayé, et cela ne fonctionnait pas. Seulement, je refusais qu'il sache ce que je pensais ou essayais de faire, parce que si leurs réponses étaient négatives... je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

— En parlant de naissance, commença-t-il. Je sais que tout n'est pas encore décidé, mais... il va de soi que vous pouvez rester ici. Le bébé ne sera pas un problème. Et la réserve aura une prime mensuelle pendant deux ans. Je peux t'avouer que je ne cesse d'envoyer des demandes partout.

— C'est gentil, et nous accepterons ta proposition si Charlie décide qu'il veut de cet enfant. Dans le cas contraire...je devrais partir et emmener le bébé avec moi. Ce qui fait que je me demandais, si le Ministère refuse de me laisser partir seulement parce que je le veux, est-ce que tu pourrais me renvoyer sans que je ne retourne à Azkaban ?

Parce que quitter la réserve était en soi très simple. Quitter la réserve libre et avec mon enfant sans finir à Azkaban l'était beaucoup moins.

Geoffroy sembla réfléchir et répondit :

— Je pourrais t'envoyer dans une autre réserve, si je cherche une bonne raison. L'échange d'un Dragon que je compte surveiller avec un de mes gardiens. Tu pourrais être ce dernier. Mais je ne promets rien. Ton Ministère semble ne pas t'aimer. Ils ont déjà rallongé ta peine alors que les circonstances étaient atténuantes.

— Sauf que si je reste, alors Charlie va partir. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne veux pas perdre ton meilleur gardien. Puis même, il aime ce métier et les Dragons plus que n'importe qui, définitivement plus que moi. Je ne vais pas lui enlever cela.

— Je comprends, mais si je dois choisir en perdre Charlie et te faire retourner en prison, mon choix est fait. Tu ne mérites plus d'y retourner, tu as assez payé ta dette, quoi que tu aies fait. Il ne l'accepte toujours pas ?

— Non. Et plus le temps passe, moins il y a de chance que cela arrive.

Geoffroy avait raison, Azkaban n'était pas une option. Je repensais à mon fils et me dis que je devais aller lui parler. Si je me retrouvais coincé ici, alors ce serait au bébé de partir. Peut-être le Ministère m'accorderait-il quelques visites supplémentaires de la part de Draco si le bébé était présent avec lui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je devais maintenant choisir entre être un compagnon lamentable ou un père déplorable, une fois de plus.

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Draco était trop jeune pour devoir s'occuper d'un bébé et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas abandonner ce dernier. Alors j'allais être un compagnon lamentable. Hm, je n'allais tout simplement plus être un compagnon. J'avais mal à la gorge ainsi qu'au ventre, une fois de plus. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à choisir.

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire malheureusement Lucius. Seul Charlie le peut.

Sauf que Charlie essayait depuis plusieurs semaines et cela ne donnait toujours rien. Et il venait de pleurer dans mes bras pendant un temps qui m'avait paru sembler être une éternité. Je refusais qu'il se mette dans des états comme ça à cause de moi.

Il se voyait déjà comme un monstre parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aimer ce bébé.

Je n'avais pas voulu de second enfant et Charlie et moi aurions été très heureux sans, mais maintenant que cette chance m'était offerte, je ne cessais de vouloir ce bébé. Je voulais le voir rire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer le nez collé à la barrière, impatient de rejoindre les Dragons dont son père ne cessait de lui parler. Sauf qu'ensuite, je me souvenais que le père en question ne lui parlerait probablement jamais des Dragons, qu'il ne le connaîtrait même pas. Et ni lui ni moi ne serions à la réserve de toute façon.

Je secouai la tête et me levai.

— Merci, tu pourras me dire ce que cela a donné ?

— Dès que j'ai une réponse, je te la transmets.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et sortis. Je passai me faire un thé et croisai Carlos dans la cuisine qui se faisait des toasts. Je fis bouillir l'eau et en remplis ma tasse puis bus quelque peu, réalisant rapidement que j'avais envie d'autre chose, d'une boisson beaucoup plus forte.

— Tu n'as pas d'alcool, je présume ? soufflai-je à Carlos alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'un verre. En fait, je voulais boire assez pour oublier que dans moins de deux mois, la vie que j'avais allait tout bonnement s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

— On a quelques bouteilles.

— Où ?

— L'armoire du dessus, derrière les caisses. Ne vide pas tout.

— Hm.

Il partit et mon regard se dirigea instantanément vers l'armoire en question. Sauf que si je commençai à boire maintenant, je ne serais plus en état de discuter convenablement avec Draco, et je voulais tout de même lui parler. Je finis mon thé et me promis intérieurement de repasser par là le soir même avant de rejoindre la tente des Weasley. J'avisai Draco en train de discuter avec Harry et Ron dans un coin, et je les rejoignis avant de demander à mon fils s'il accepterait de marcher quelque peu avec moi. Certes, il faisait peut-être un peu froid pour une promenade mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui parler. Même si nous finissions par le faire dans l'infirmerie.

— Oui oui, pas de problème.

Nous sortîmes et croisâmes Molly qui me demanda comment allait son fils. Je haussai les épaules et lui dis qu'il dormait avant de rejoindre Draco et de lui demander :

— Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

— Non c'est bon, je me suis lancé un sortilège de chaleur. Charlie le fait souvent et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

— En effet.

Je préférais pour ma part profiter du froid et de l'effet apaisant qu'il avait sur moi. Je repensais à ce que je voulais demander à mon fils et n'attendis pas plus pour le faire :

— Toi et Harry n'allez pas avoir de problèmes à être aussi longtemps loin de l'Angleterre. Je sais que tu m'as dit que vous aviez tout pris en charge quand vous êtes arrivés, mais tout de même. Il n'a pas des cours à suivre et toi ton magasin à tenir ?

— Non. Je... Harry a arrêté les cours, nous tenons le magasin ensemble et il s'occupe de diverses choses à côté. Enfin, il aide quelques associations. Le magasin est tenu par Ginny le temps que nous restons ici. De toute manière, avec Harry, l'argent n'est pas un problème. Sais-tu qu'en plus de la fortune des Potter, il a aussi hérité de celles des Black ? Il est plus riche que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Et nous étions riches... avant la guerre et l'autre abruti de mégalomane à tête de serpent.

— Ah... tant mieux, je suis content pour toi.

Au moins mon fils n'allait pas se retrouver dans le besoin. Ce qui était vraiment une aubaine parce que je n'aurais jamais été capable de l'aider même s'il en avait vraiment eu besoin. J'étais pour ma part plus pauvre que les Malfoy ne l'avaient jamais été.

— Était-ce de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?

— Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et te demander d'être plus indulgent avec Charlie, aussi, s'il te plait.

— Je sais, mais c'est dur. Tu entends comment il en parle ?! C'est mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur. C'est son propre enfant.

— Il ne voit pas les choses de cette façon. Il ne le considère pas comme son enfant. Si toi et Harry vous retrouviez tout à coup dans cette situation, vous ne réagiriez peut-être pas bien non plus, non ?!

J'avais décidé de ne pas confier mon enfant à Draco, parce qu'il n'était pas de sa responsabilité de s'en occuper, mais je ne perdais rien à tâter le terrain, au cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme je l'avais prévu. Ou encore au cas où je me retrouverais finalement à Azkaban.

— Tu plaisantes ? Merlin, on verrait ça comme un miracle. Harry est juste fou des enfants, tu le verrais les fois où il voit son filleul, Teddy. D'ailleurs, Andromeda, la sœur de maman, lui laisse si peu souvent. Ça le déchire complètement.

— Alors... cela ne serait pas un poids pour vous si vous deviez vous occupez de cet enfant ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Mais... attends, comment ça « si nous devions nous occuper de cet enfant » ? Est-ce... ce qu'il va se passer ?

— Non. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'ai envisagé. Mais j'ai décidé de faire mieux cette fois-ci, pas pire. Et je sais que cet enfant serait plus heureux que jamais avec vous mais... je suppose que je suis un peu égoïste, je veux être son père. Cependant, je suis tout de même rassuré de savoir que je peux compter sur vous pour vous en occuper s'il devait... m'arriver quelque chose.

— Bien évidemment. Il n'a jamais été question du contraire papa et tu seras un bon père pour lui, comme tu l'es pour moi.

— J'espère. Je n'ai pas très envie de le faire tout seul cependant. J'en demande définitivement trop n'est-ce pas ? Je veux ce bébé, Charlie et toi. Je vous veux tous les trois avec moi et heureux.

— Il changera peut-être d'avis après la naissance, en le voyant. Harry dit que parfois ça se passe comme ça du côté moldu... pour les mamans s'entend.

— S'il te plait Draco, n'évoque jamais en présence de Charlie qu'il est la mère. Il ne le supportera pas. Mais j'espère aussi, vraiment.

Je n'attendais qu'une chose ces dernières semaines, qu'il accepte enfin le bébé et que nous puissions profiter de cela tous les deux.

— Non, il n'est pas une mère. Il le sait, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce cela le problème ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

— En partie au moins. Il m'a dit que si j'avais porté le bébé les choses auraient été différentes...

— Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler de certaines choses. Je sais que tu es mon père, mais je peux aussi être une oreille attentive.

— Je sais Draco. Mais...

Je m'interrompis, pas certain de ce que j'aurais de toute façon pu dire, et l'attirai contre moi, le serrant fortement.

— Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? lui demandai-je ensuite en sentant la boule dans ma gorge se resserrer.

— Oui.

— Soit heureux avec moi cinq minutes. Faisons comme si l'arrivée de ce bébé n'était rien d'autre qu'une bonne nouvelle, d'accord ?!

A chaque fois que j'étais heureux à propos de cela, Charlie disait ou faisait quelque chose qui... gâchait tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le faisait particulièrement exprès, mais il le faisait quand même.

Draco me reprit dans ses bras et me serra fortement avant de crier et sauter :

— Tu vas avoir un bébé ! Nom de Merlin, on va avoir un nouveau petit Malfoy !

Je ne pus que rire en le voyant ainsi. Je me mordis la lèvre et secouai la tête, faussement dépité. Je pus presque sentir sa joie s'infiltrer en moi et je le remerciai silencieusement alors que nous continuions de divaguer sur l'arrivée prochaine de l'un des êtres qui serait, j'en étais certain, exceptionnel.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis que Charlie avait annoncé la nouvelle aux autres gardiens et la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis. Non seulement il avait énormément maigri mais en plus, les douleurs devenaient parfois insoutenables, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre et me levai pour fermer les rideaux en réalisant qu'ils étaient ouverts. Geoffroy lui avait interdit une dizaine de jours plus tôt de faire ses gardes et depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait plus entrer dans la réserve seul. Chose qui me rassurait grandement. Je retournai me coucher et posai ma tête à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller ainsi que ma main sur son cœur, puis fermai les yeux. Il allait falloir que nous trouvions un moyen pour le faire manger plus. Il n'arrivait plus à avaler que des produits laitiers mais c'était loin de représenter un repas équilibré. Quand il avait légèrement mal, des massages suffisaient parfois à le calmer mais quand les crises étaient vraiment intenses, il n'y avait rien pour le soulager. Et les potions antidouleur étaient douloureusement inefficaces. Un bain chaud l'avait quelque peu aidé trois jours plus tôt, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

Alors que le sommeil commençait à m'emporter de nouveau, je sentis Charlie s'agiter de plus en plus à mes côtés. Je rouvris les yeux et posai ma jambe doucement au-dessus des siennes pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en bougeant trop et lui caressai les cheveux tout en lui murmurant de se réveiller. Il s'agita encore quelques secondes, le corps gesticulant, son ventre plus que proéminent suivant ses mouvements. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et souffla :

— Je... c'était quoi ça ?!

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement et glissai ma main sur son ventre que je caressai du bout des doigts.

— Je... j'ai rêvé. C'était étrange. Un autre temps.

— Que s'y passait-il ? lui demandai-je en retirant ma jambe de sur les siennes.

— Un homme dirigeait les Dragons, dans un royaume. Beaucoup de Dragons, vraiment beaucoup. C'était... cela semblait si réel.

Je le sentis frissonner et me rapprochai de lui tout en remettant convenablement les couvertures sur nous.

— Il était mignon ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire.

Il semblait vraiment chamboulé par son rêve et je voulais lui changer les idées rapidement pour qu'il puisse se rendormir. Les crises de douleurs étaient très rares pendant qu'il dormait, et il devait se reposer.

— Je ne sais pas. Il était... grand, avec des cheveux noirs, comme un corbeau. Des habits que je n'ai jamais vus. Ils semblaient très anciens. Et la plupart des Dragons étaient eux aussi inconnus.

— C'était juste un rêve. Émeraude a dû trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses être avec des Dragons même sans pouvoir les rejoindre.

— C'est sûrement ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Dis... tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, répondis-je honnêtement.

— Alors, tu veux bien aller chercher du fromage et une bonne tasse de lait chaud ?

— Pas de chocolat ? questionnai-je en me levant et enfilant mon pantalon.

— Non, ça me donne mal au ventre.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front puis descendis à la cuisine. Je sortis un pot de fromage et une cuillère puis fis chauffer le lait rapidement. Je vérifiai ensuite qu'il n'était pas trop chaud puis remontai à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte plus ou moins facilement et rejoignis Charlie. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire alors que je réalisai qu'il s'était rendormi. Je lançai un sort de conservation sur le lait et le fromage, et un autre pour que le premier reste chaud et le second frais. Je les posai sur sa table de nuit puis retirai mon pantalon pour me glisser à nouveau dans le lit. J'embrassai Charlie sur la joue et replaçai ma main sur son cœur, rassuré de le sentir battre en rythme sous ma paume. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai entrainer à mon tour par le sommeil.

**POV Charlie**

Cela faisait dix jours que je faisais le même genre de rêves. Un homme ou une femme dirigeant les Dragons.

De magnifiques Dragons.

C'était une autre époque, parce que... je ne reconnaissais rien. Ni habits, ni style de vie. Et il y avait des champs à pertes de vue avec de grands châteaux comme Poudlard.

Je regardai la pluie tomber, du salon.

Bairim.

Ce mot résonnait en moi. Deux hommes dont j'avais rêvé s'appelaient ainsi. J'avais alors cherché dans la bibliothèque la signification, mais je n'avais absolument rien trouvé.

Mon frère arriva et je fus heureux de le voir, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le verre de lait qu'il tenait. Je le pris et il s'assit près de moi, regardant lui aussi la pluie. Ron était rentré chez lui quelques jours pour voir sa fille avant de revenir. Quand allait-il comprendre que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Même toucher mon ventre, depuis qu'il avait pris du volume, je n'étais plus capable de le faire. J'étais juste... impuissant. Et l'attente était longue. Ne pas travailler, ne pas voler, rester ici, à ne rien faire… Tout ça était fatiguant. Sans oublier les crises de douleurs. Il m'arrivait d'hurler, tellement certaines pouvaient être horribles.

— Tout le monde va bien ? demandai-je.

Il était revenu la veille, et je n'avais pas encore posé la question.

— Oui oui, Hermione est un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Rose grandit tellement vite, si tu voyais.

— Hm. Elle a quel âge ? me forçai-je à demander.

Même ça, je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'étais juste un connard qui ne méritait pas les gens qui m'aimaient.

— Six mois. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est deux fois plus grande à chaque fois que je la vois.

— Bien, c'est bien.

Que devais-je répondre à cela ?

Je bus une gorgée de mon lait, avant de le reposer sur la table.

— Personnellement, je préfèrerais qu'elle reste un bébé.

— Pourquoi ? Ça bave, ça pleure, ça fait caca dans un lange, c'est chiant et ça prends tout ton temps. Ne devrais-tu pas souhaiter qu'elle grandisse plus vite ?

— Charlie..., soupira Ron. Elle fait aussi des bruits très amusants, et m'adresse les sourires les plus éblouissants que je n'ai jamais vus. Et son rire est le son le plus agréable au monde.

— Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu. Mais bon, c'est moi qui ait un souci, donc...

Je haussai les épaules et criai sous une vague de douleur. Je me pliai autant que je le pus, grinçant des dents tout en serrant les points, les larmes brouillant ma vue.

— Bordel, sifflai-je.

Ron jura et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour essayer de me soutenir. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et je me m'écroulais ensuite contre lui, à bout de forces. J'avais l'impression de recevoir des coups de poignard dans le bas du dos, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapprochés. Et mon ventre énorme d'un côté, ne me rendait pas la tâche facile. Je ne pouvais juste pas me rouler en boule. C'était limite si je pouvais encore pisser seul ! Je repris une respiration normal et soufflai :

— Tu vois, je suis puni. La nature se venge.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Charlie. Tu te punis tout seul.

— A ce que je sache, m'énervai-je, ce n'est pas moi qui demande après cette putain de douleur.

— Je ne te parle pas de la douleur, mais plutôt de tout le reste. Je sais que ça craint et que cette douleur doit être insupportable et j'en suis le premier désolé.

— Tout le reste ? répétai-je d'une voix glaciale. Tout le reste !?

— Charlie, calme-toi s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver okay ?!

Je soupirai, n'étant définitivement pas en forme pour me disputer. Je me reculai et m'allongeai, posant les jambes sur ses cuisses.

— Parfois, j'aimerais qu'Émeraude ne m'aie jamais sauvé, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

— Charlie...je veux bien faire des efforts mais ce serait gentil que tu en fasses également. Arrête de raconter des conneries.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai. S'il ne m'avait pas sauvé, je ne me serais pas rapproché de lui au point qu'il me fasse ça. Je serais heureux avec Lucius, pas comme maintenant. Il est triste, malheureux. Et l'autre jour, son haleine puait le Whisky Pur Feu. Mon couple part en lambeaux et la seule chose que je pourrais faire, j'en suis simplement incapable. Rien n'a changé, je ne veux toujours pas de ce truc en moi, peu importe que vous me forciez à dire bébé ou enfant. C'est trop dur. Je ne suis pas comme Bill ou toi. Désolé pour ça, mais c'est la stricte vér...

Je me tendis, une nouvelle vague de douleur me noyant. Je respirai de plus en plus difficilement et eu même l'envie de vomir, tellement elle était forte, plus forte que toutes les autres fois jusqu'ici. Je me mordis le poing, avant de crier, me tordant de douleur.

— Bon sang Charlie, je peux faire quelque chose ? Tu es certain que rien n'aide à atténuer ça ? Et lâche ton poing, tu vas te faire mal.

Je le fis, sans discuter et gémis, secouant la tête. Cette dernière tourna et soudain, ce fut le noir complet.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Je volais, ou plutôt, le Dragon sous moi volait. C'était un Cornelongue, d'après ce que je pouvais en voir._

_Nous survolâmes un lac ou un océan avant de nous poser en plein milieu d'un amas de Dragons tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres._

_Il y en avait un jaune orangé, avec des cornes longues, enroulée sur elles-mêmes d'une couleur bleu saphir. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Sa taille était immense... gigantesque même. Cependant, il s'abaissa, comme s'il saluait quelqu'un._

_Je descendis et me posai au sol et remarquai que tous les autres Dragons en faisaient tout autant. Le Cornelongue rugit et tous lancèrent des flammes en direction du ciel._

_J'avançai au milieu, et soudain j'entendis des choses dans ma tête, des voix._

Je me sentis secoué et soudain, tout disparu.

Je pus percevoir qu'une main me caressait le visage et qu'une bouche embrassait mon cou. J'ouvris les yeux, qui s'étaient de nouveau fermés, et vis que c'était Lucius qui m'embrassait. Je vis au fond de la pièce Geoffroy accompagné du médicomage.

— Que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonnai-je.

— Tu t'es évanoui, souffla Lucius avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux.

— J'ai soif. Et faim aussi.

— Je vais aller te chercher ça, dit Geoffroy avant de sortir.

Je soulevai mon bras et pris la main de Lucius dans la mienne avant de murmurer :

— Plus forte que les autres, beaucoup plus forte.

— Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous puissiez faire ? demanda Lucius au médicomage. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien dans ce foutu monde qui puisse le soulager.

— Rien malheureusement. Dans son état, ce serait mettre en péril l'enfant. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Cela pourrait très bien empirer son état.

— Magnifique, soupira Lucius en enfouissant le nez dans mes cheveux.

Geoffroy revint rapidement avec de quoi manger et boire. Lucius, lui, m'aida à me redresser et j'en fus en colère. Même ça, je n'étais pas capable de le faire seul. Quand j'eus fini, je demandai tout en essayant de me relever :

— Je veux retourner dans la chambre.

— Je vais t'y emmener, fit Lucius doucement. D'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et il m'aida à marcher. Maigre comme j'étais et surtout sans forces, j'eus dû mal à monter les escaliers mais réussis quand même, au bout d'interminables minutes. Lucius m'aida ensuite à m'allonger et je m'endormis rapidement, bercé par les caresses qu'il me prodiguait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_J'étais dans une sorte d'immense salle, avec des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes._

— _Gentes dames, mes seigneurs, vous avez tous étaient conviés en ce jour pour être présent lors de la mise en pouvoir de mon fils et héritier. Bairim III._

_Les gens applaudirent et l'homme plus âgé que moi reprit :_

— _Une aire sombre s'étend sur nos terres, avec l'ennemi venu du sud lointain, leurs bêtes gigantesques et les milliers d'hommes tuent tout sur leur passage. Mon fils est là pour nous aider. Les Dragons, reculés et si rares, sont revenus à nous depuis la mort de feu mon arrière grand-père, Janus Ier du nom. Il est temps de reprendre les terres qui nous appartiennent. Le nouveau maître Dragon, Bairim III._

_J'avançai au milieu de la foute et soudain, les portes du fond s'ouvrirent :_

_« Ton peuple t'attends, jeune maître »_

_Un Cornelongue s'avançait, dignement, à travers la foule, sans que cette dernière ne panique._

_« Nous avons besoin de toi. Les envahisseurs tuent beaucoup d'entre nous. Aide-nous, dirige-nous afin que les Dragons ne disparaissent pas pour l'éternité »_

_Quand la bête fut devant moi, elle baissa la tête et je grimpai dessus, avant qu'elle ne sorte du château et ne m'emmène vers mon peuple._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je sentis la chaleur d'un corps contre le mien et ouvris les yeux.

— Mon amour, soufflai-je.

Je tentai de me tourner sur le côté, mais avec mon ventre, c'était une tâche difficile. J'y arrivai néanmoins et souris, le voyant encore endormi. M'avait-il veillé toute la nuit ? Je glissai mes jambes en travers des siennes et repensai à mon rêve.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire. Mais les armures, les épées, les robes de femmes présentes n'étaient pas des choses que je pouvais imaginer de moi-même.

Et le Cornelongue... il était... juste magnifique et surtout majestueux.

Sans oublier les paroles que j'avais entendues dans ma tête, et celles de l'homme qui m'avait présenté à la foule.

Bairim III

Dans mes rêves précédents, j'avais vu un Bairim, ainsi que le fameux Janus, avec cette rousse nommée Reoka.

Et les Dragons qui avaient une place importante.

Le bébé en moi était-il un Maître Dragon ?

Qu'était-ce ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais les Dragons semblaient vénérer cette personne. Et le Cornelongue était des plus importants. C'était toujours lui qui prenait les personnes importantes dans mes rêves. Toujours cette race qui était saluée par les autres Dragons.

Je repensai soudain aux petites choses que nous avions constatées. Les offrandes surtout. Ces dernières n'étaient peut-être pas dues à des soucis de territoire.

Mais pourquoi moi ?

Je sentis soudain une bouche se coller à la mienne et j'oubliai tout, répondant au baiser. Ce n'étaient après tout que des rêves.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je lisais, un énième bouquin ennuyeux. Maman m'avait tenu compagnie la matinée mais je lui avais demandé de me laisser un peu seul, même si maintenant je le regrettai. Je vis soudain Harry passer devant la porte.

— Harry ! l'appelai-je.

Il revint sur ses pas et passa la tête par la porte en me demandant :

— Un problème ?

— Oui, enfin non. Je n'ai plus de lait et je ne me sens pas le courage d'aller m'en chercher.

Il vint récupérer le verre sur la table basse devant moi et me dit, souriant :

— Autre chose pour vous servir, Monsieur le profiteur ?

— Je ne profite pas, ris-je. Et peut-être un peu de glace. Carlos en a acheté hier ou avant hier.

— Si tu profites, mais tu as bien raison. Je vais te chercher ça.

— Merci beau gosse !

Je n'allais pas me faire traiter de profiteur, même si c'était la stricte vérité.

— Ah ah, je dirais aux Malfoy que tu as dit ça, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce, mon verre vide à la main.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre de lait et un bol de crème glacée. Je me léchai les lèvres et le remerciai, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je posai le bol sur mon ventre, seul avantage à toute cette merde et le verre, lui, sur l'appui de fenêtre puis repris ma lecture.

Je mangeai, gémissant de bien-être. J'étais bien là, avec le feu de cheminée allumé, la lumière du dehors perçant à travers les rideaux et cette glace exquise. Soudain, je sentis un coup et regardai, pensant que mon bol avait glissé. Ça recommença et je posai ce dernier sur la table avant de placer les mains sur mon ventre. J'eus encore un coup, puis un autre.

— Du calme, grognai-je. Je suis là, pas besoin de me défoncer le ventre.

Les coups cessèrent et je souris, content d'être enfin tranquille et caressai la peau de mon ventre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte immédiatement. Quand je le fis, je restai choqué et soufflai :

— Je ne veux pas de toi. Alors arrête !

Je reçus un autre coup, puis encore un autre.

Et je lui en voulus de ne pas juste me laisser tranquille. Il venait me gâcher la vie, et mon couple. Cette chose dont je n'avais pas voulu et ne voulais toujours pas.

Je ne comprenais pas Lucius qui souhaitait le garder.

Je soupirai, soudain fatigué, et repris ma lecture. Seulement, comme je m'en étais douté, le… bébé continua de prendre mon ventre pour un Punching Ball et cela m'agaça rapidement. Je voulais tant que tout redevienne comme avant. Je désirais plus que tout, en cet instant, ne jamais m'être rapproché d'Émeraude. Parce que tout était sa faute.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Je me sentais plus que fatigué mais pas seulement. Il y avait beaucoup de voix autour de moi et plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Je me redressais et me rendis compte que je rêvais encore. Parce que ce n'était clairement pas possible qu'en une nuit, je sois devenu une femme. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que d'habitude, quand je rêvais, j'étais moins conscient de… qui j'étais, en quelque sorte._

_Soudain, quelqu'un entra et je vis un homme, le visage… émerveillé. Lucius n'avait jamais eu ce visage pour moi. Devais-je m'en inquiéter ? Je n'eus pas à me poser plus de question, car l'homme vint s'agenouiller près de moi, caressant mon visage. Le reste fut plus que flou, je fus levé et déposé dans une sorte de baignoire. En réalité, c'était plus une grande bassine d'acier ou d'un métal quelconque._

_Une tripotée de femmes arriva. Je fus mise à nue et je ne pus que me regarder. Comment les hommes pouvaient trouver ça attirant ? Et puis, d'où venait tout ce sang au juste ? Il y en avant tellement que j'eus peur tout à coup de ne pas rêver. Est-ce que le truc venait de me déchirer le ventre et que j'hallucinai avant de mourir, me vidant de mon sang ?_

_Je ne revins à moi qu'une fois de nouveau allongée sur un lit. C'était quoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce…_

_C'était quoi ça ?! me demandai-je alors qu'une personne venait de me foutre dans les bras un bébé. C'était qui d'ailleurs ?_

— _Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Lady Filsburg, pour m'avoir offert l'amour et un descendant. Vous êtes tous deux les êtres les plus importants désormais._

_Je regardai l'homme à mes côtés, habillé étrangement. Comme dans mes précédents rêves. Mais il y avait toujours eu des Dragons. Pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas cette fois ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça semblait soudain plus réel ?_

— _Ils sont impatients de le voir, souffla l'homme en caressant la tête du bébé. Ce sera l'être le plus protégé de ce monde. Nul doute qu'il fera un grand roi une fois sur le trône. Rioru m'a promis qu'il veillerait sur lui jusqu'à sa mort._

_Je ne comprenais rien. Qui étaient ces gens dont il me parlait ? Comme en réponse à mes questions, j'entendis un grognement et regardai par l'une des fenêtres et vis plusieurs Dragons prendre leur envol. Seulement, je n'entendais rien dans ma tête._

— _Je vais vous laisser, ils m'attendent. Mais je reviendrais auprès de vous au plus vite mon amour._

_Je reçus un baisemain avant d'être de nouveau seule, si on omettait les personnes présentes dans la pièce et qui semblaient vouloir disparaître. J'entendis soudain un pleur et baissai la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux bleu clair. C'était petit, et rose. Bien trop rose à vrai dire. La chose avait une touffe de cheveux noirs comme la nuit, et des petites mains qu'il tendait vers moi. J'aurais voulu le donner à quelqu'un, m'en séparer, mais au lieu de ça, la femme de mon rêve rapprocha l'enfant d'elle et l'embrassa. Je sentis alors quelque chose toucher ma joue._

Je me réveillai en sursaut et fus rassuré d'être de retour dans la réalité, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit différente. Parce que j'avais toujours ce gros ventre avec le… bébé à l'intérieur. Bébé qui d'ailleurs continuait de donner des coups. Fichu magie des Dragons. En plus de ça, je devais aller pisser. J'enlevai la main de Lucius qui était posée sur mon torse, et j'étais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas sur mon ventre. Je ne lui avais toujours pas parlé des coups que le bébé donnait depuis trois jours. Je ne voulais pas voir le plaisir ou la joie dans ces yeux pour cette raison. Oh que non. Il n'y avait rien de joyeux à cette situation. Je sortis rapidement du lit et grognai une fois arrivé aux toilettes où je dus m'asseoir comme une gonzesse, parce qu'il m'était presque impossible de pisser debout depuis quelques temps.

Quand je retournai au lit, Lucius me prit dans ses bras, sans pour autant se réveiller et je me tournai pour le regarder, détaillant ses traits. Est-ce qu'il aurait l'expression émerveillé de l'homme dans mon rêve une fois que le bébé serait là ? Est-ce qu'il me regarderait comme ça ? Je n'en savais rien et une partie de moi le voulait. Mais je savais aussi que le moment ne serait pas heureux, parce que notre amour n'allait certainement pas être assez fort pour surmonter cet obstacle. L'enfant que les Dragons nous avaient offert, était juste une putain de malédiction.

Je soupirai et me retournai, afin d'être mieux installé. Je voulais que tout se termine, j'étais fatigué de tout ça. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de retrouver le sommeil. J'y parvins un moment plus tard avec, les yeux du bébé de mon rêve en tête.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les rêves étranges de cette femme avec le bébé avaient continué chaque nuit et ce depuis une semaine et demi. J'en avais assez. Si je devais rêver d'un monde étrange, je préférais nettement quand j'étais avec les Dragons. Alors que là, si je comprenais bien, j'étais la… femme de celui qui communiquait avec eux. Je n'étais rien. Et puis, il y avait toujours ce bébé dont je m'occupais. Je m'étais d'ailleurs réveillé en sursaut la troisième nuit alors que la femme s'était mise à nourrir son enfant… au sein. J'en tremblais encore. Mais je devais avouer aussi que parfois, les sourires de l'enfant étaient agréables. C'était si petit et ça donnait l'impression de déborder de joie et de bien-être, même quand ça puait et bavait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Je secouai la tête et cessai d'y penser tout en reprenant ma lecture. Je devais avouer que je ne faisais presque plus que ça ces derniers temps et bizarrement, cela ne me déplaisait pas. Certes, je préférais nettement le faire contre Émeraude quand ce dernier me rendait visite à la barrière ou plus encore contre un Lucius plus qu'attentionné, mais le calme était une bonne chose.

Le bébé recommença à me donner des coups et je ne pus que revoir celui de mes rêves gesticuler dans mes bras. Est-ce qu'il bougeait pareil dans mon ventre ? C'était plus que déstabilisant comme pensée. En fait, j'avais du mal à croire que les enfants arrivaient comme ça. Qu'un… bébé était dans mon ventre tel que je le voyais dans mes rêves. Ou comme Rose.

— Hey beau brun, souhaites-tu de la compagnie ? entendis-je soudain.

Je levai la tête et aperçus Isaac, un grand sourire collé au visage. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un pot de fromage et une cuillère et je souris, tout en posant mon livre sur mon ventre, afin de cacher au mieux si l'enfant bougeait encore.

— Et comment ! Oh bon sang, si je n'avais pas Lucius, je t'épouserai ! ris-je alors qu'il prenait place près de moi.

— Désolé de te décevoir, mais si tu n'avais pas Lucius, je serais en train de lui courir après. Tu as très bon goût.

— Fais gaffe, je risque d'être jaloux.

Isaac rit, avant de commencer à me parler de la réserve. J'aimais beaucoup quand il faisait ça, ça m'aidait à me tenir au courant mais surtout, à savoir comment se débrouillait mon blond à l'intérieur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assis sur le canapé, comme la plupart du temps. Draco m'avait apporté un énième bouquin qu'il avait été acheter en ville et je devais dire que j'aimais beaucoup cette histoire, même si l'héroïne était maman. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il veuille que j'accepte l'enfant, parce qu'il voulait certainement le bonheur de son père. Moi aussi je le voulais. Seulement, j'allais devoir lui dire d'arrêter ça. J'en avais déjà suffisamment avec le bébé en moi et mes rêves qui, même si je ne désirais pas l'avouer, me chamboulaient de plus en plus.

Comme s'il savait exactement quand donner des coups pour m'enlever ma tranquillité, le bébé se fit connaître. Je soupirai, désormais habitué et me remis à caresser mon ventre, sachant que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour faire cesser les coups. Cela réussit après une bonne minute et je me réinstallai convenablement puis continuai ma lecture.

Dès que le bébé recommençait, je le faisais stopper et je lus ainsi pendant un moment, des questions parfois venant m'interrompre. Je me forçai à ne pas y penser, essayant de me focaliser sur ma lecture. J'y parvins pendant une bonne heure, avant de soupirer et de me frotter les yeux.

Je n'arrivai pas à lire, ayant l'esprit ailleurs.

L'enfant allait-il être turbulent ou plutôt calme ?

Blond ou roux ?

Une multitude de questions m'assaillit et je tentai de trouver les réponses. Je me rendis compte plusieurs minutes plus tard que je préférais avoir un petit garçon souriant comme celui de mes rêves, et aimant bouger. Blond de préférence et amoureux des Dragons autant que moi.

Je fermai les yeux et l'imaginai sur un balai, heureux. Son premier vol...

— Merlin, soupirai-je alors que cette vision me plaisait bien trop pour mon propre bien.

Une vague de chaleur monta en moi. Je me vis aussi tenir un petit corps dans les mains, le lavant, tout en souriant… heureux, Lucius derrière moi, débordant de bonheur également. Comme dans mes rêves, mais en étant moi. Je voulais que Lucius ait tout ça. Je voulais ça...

Je lâchai mon livre qui tomba au sol et me touchai le ventre des deux mains.

— Mon bébé ? chuchotai-je perturbé.

Pas celui d'une femme inconnue, pas celui de ma famille. Le mien, et celui de Lucius. C'était notre enfant là. Je reçus de nouveau un coup et ris, me choquant moi-même. Je caressai la peau tendue et regardai mon ventre. Ce n'était plus un gros truc, c'était quelque chose avec des yeux, une bouche. Un bébé qui allait sourire, rire, baver même. J'espérais juste qu'il ne le ferait pas autant que celui de mes rêves. Je me rendis alors compte que l'idée d'avoir ce bébé, n'était plus si horrible.

J'y étais donc enfin, après avoir abandonné.

J'allais être papa ! Et pour une des premières fois, ça ne me faisait plus aussi peur. Parce que maintenant, tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'il naisse et… je supposai que je m'y ferais avec le temps. S'il était aussi silencieux et souriant que l'enfant de cette femme, ça ne pourrait qu'aller.

Enfin, je l'espérais.

**POV Lucius**

Je venais de finir une garde de quatre heures avec Carlos et Hulrick, et j'étais épuisé. J'avais extrêmement mal dormi, pour changer, et j'avais dû passer ma matinée à faire l'inventaire, ce qui m'avait passablement agacé. Je passai par la cuisine puis rejoignis le salon dans lequel j'avais quitté Charlie après le déjeuner. Seulement, la pièce était vide alors je récupérai le verre de lait vide et le pot de crème qui avait été glacée et retournai en cuisine. Je fermai le pot et lançai un sort de conservation et de refroidissement puis lavai le verre pour le remplir de lait frais. Je me passai la main sur le visage, épuisé, et montai à l'étage, le verre dans une main et mon balai dans l'autre. J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre et restai figé devant la scène qui m'était présentée. La pièce était littéralement sans dessus dessous, il y avait des vêtements partout et des cartons vides ou pleins dans tous les coins. Charlie était assis au centre du lit, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, et tentai visiblement de plier un T-shirt, avec plus ou moins de facilité.

— Tu déménages, me fous dehors ou tu essaies de ranger ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'arrive pas trop à savoir là.

Il releva la tête vers moi alors que je fermai la porte et posai mon balai contre le mur, faisant ensuite attention à ne pas trébucher en avançant jusqu'au lit.

— Cesse de plaisanter, rien n'est prêt ! Rien !

Je posai le verre de lait sur la table de nuit et me grattai distraitement la nuque, perdu.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas prêt ?

— Nous. Bon sang, je... Rien n'est prêt, fit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Je vis ce dernier bouger et Charlie rit, avant de souffler :

— Oui, je me dépêche. T'inquiète pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux et ouvris la bouche, pas certain de ne pas avoir eu une hallucination à l'instant. Je me risquai tout de même à souffler :

— Tu... lui parles ?

Et par Merlin, il avait ri en le touchant.

— Oui depuis deux jours en fait, répondit-t-il en se grattant soudain la tête plus que mal à l'aise, et il me répond... enfin, il me donne des coups. Je...

Il cessa de parler et se mit soudain à pleurer. J'allai immédiatement m'asseoir à ses côtés et le pris dans mes bras :

— Pourquoi tu pleures ?

J'avais été à deux doigts de faire la même chose deux minutes plus tôt, mais les larmes auraient été de bonheur. Je n'étais pas certain que les siennes le soient, cependant. Et je ne savais toujours pas comment interpréter son comportement. Il avait eu l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps quelques secondes plus tôt, mais maintenant, il pleurait. Quant à moi, j'essayais vainement de contrôler l'espoir que je pouvais sentir grandir dans mon cœur.

— J'ai été aveugle. Un monstre. Mais il est là, et il... Et rien n'est prêt. Il sortira Merlin sait quand, dans quelques heures ou quelques jours, voire semaines et rien n'est prêt. Par ma faute !

— D'accord, Charlie s'il te plait calme-toi. Je suis totalement perdu là. Tu...

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, humide, et repris :

— Explique-moi.

J'indiquai le désordre dans la pièce du menton puis lui adressai un sourire encourageant.

— Il s'est mis à bouger à un moment, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai tenté de me pas y faire attention, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Et puis, il y a eu toutes ces questions, et mes rêves. Il... Tiens, touche-moi, il bouge à nouveau.

Il prit l'une de mes mains qu'il posa sur son ventre et je sentis quelque chose bouger sous sa peau. Je sentis immédiatement un sourire naître sur mes lèvres mais je le contrôlai de suite. Charlie n'aimait pas trop que je sois heureux à cause de ce genre de choses et... Je vis qu'il souriait lui aussi et mes lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau instantanément.

— Tu..., soufflai-je alors que je sentais l'enfant donner un autre coup. Tu le veux ?

J'avais peur d'avoir compris ce qu'il m'avait dit et ce que je venais de voir alors je me devais de poser la question, parce que je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. J'en avais besoin.

Charlie hocha la tête et se remit à pleurer.

Il le voulait. Il voulait notre enfant. Je n'allais pas avoir à partir et à l'élever seul. J'allais pouvoir essayer d'être un bon compagnon et un bon père. Et nous allions pouvoir être heureux, tous les trois. Je posai immédiatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et le fit s'allonger doucement sur le dos, m'installant à ses côtés sans cesser de l'embrasser. Après plus de trois mois à batailler, prendre sur moi et prier pour que Charlie change d'avis, il l'avait finalement fait, et de la plus belle des manières.

* * *

**Nous espérons que septième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail et Yanis sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs : -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : **Bonjour à tous (^-^) Avant tout, désolé de ce retard, mais Jes ayant eu son ordinateur en réparation pendant sept longues semaines, la publication a été en pause. Voici la suite qui va bientôt être suivie également par le chapitre suivant. Merci encore à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez autant cette histoire. Bonne lecture et à très vite, nous l'espérons, dans un petit mot de votre part.

**Merci à** paulin54, Mimix-Xera, honey1607, dobbymcl, Zem, holybleu,

Imanii, Haley Black, Christania, Athi, Shanatora, juliana, lilywen, yamashita6, Swiatlo, Malh, Imaniis** pour leur review qui nous ont fait super plaisir.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Lucius**

J'attrapai une chaussure et, me souvenant avoir trouvé l'autre quelques minutes plus tôt, je la posai à côté de cette dernière puis reformai la paire. Après avoir embrassé Charlie et touché son ventre pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, j'avais décidé de ranger. J'avais commencé par les vêtements sur le lit que j'avais triés, pliés et rangés dans des cartons alors que Charlie était toujours allongé sur lit, ses mains sur son ventre et un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Cela avait été l'une des plus belles visions qu'il m'avait été donné de voir et j'avais dû lutter pour retenir les larmes de joie qui voulaient s'échapper de mes yeux. J'étais ensuite parti à la recherche de toutes les chaussures que je venais finalement de retrouver. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il avait fait pour mettre un tel désordre dans la pièce mais je continuais de me répéter que cela faisait partie de son charme. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et me figeai en le voyant de nouveau assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, son verre de lait à la main. Son regard et le sourire étrange qu'il affichait me faisaient immédiatement penser à un chat qui venait de manger la meilleure souris de sa vie. Il avait du lait au dessus de la lèvre supérieure et je ne pus retenir un immense sourire en le voyant ainsi.

— Ça va Charlie ? Pas trop dur de faire tout ça ? lui demandai-je en ramassant mes pantalons de cuir que je pliai et empaquetai à leur tour, bientôt suivis de ceux de Charlie.

— Tu plaisantes ? Je suis fatigué rien qu'à te regarder faire.

— Hm, répondis-je amusé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à concevoir comment tu as pu déranger à ce point. Surtout si on part du principe que tu voulais ranger.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, fit Charlie rieur. Je sais juste que te voir te baisser est follement excitant.

— Si tu m'allumes, on ne va jamais déménager, je te préviens.

Il était encore bien trop maigre à mon goût et faire l'amour le blesserait probablement mais j'avais très envie de le toucher, encore plus depuis qu'il ne cessait de sourire comme si la vie était plus merveilleuse que jamais.

— Depuis quand n'a-t-on plus fait l'amour ? demanda-t-il tout sérieux.

— Depuis que je te ferais plus de mal que de bien.

Et puis, ni lui ni moi n'avions vraiment été d'humeur dernièrement.

— Depuis longtemps alors. Que me ferais-tu si tu le pouvais ?

— Je m'enfoncerais en toi après t'avoir préparé un peu, peut-être.

Je le lécherai tout entier également, mais c'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire et qui allait probablement être au programme pour ce soir. Je me léchai les lèvres et ramassai des paires de chaussettes qui étaient au sol pour me retenir de me jeter sur lui. Je défis les paires pour vérifier que les deux chaussettes étaient semblables et secouai la tête en remarquant que ce n'était pas le cas. Décidément, je ne savais ce qu'il avait fait, mais Merlin, ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait voulu ranger. Je les mis dans des cartons puis, satisfait de voir que tout était rangé ou presque, je m'installai derrière Charlie et le prit dans mes bras, passant ces derniers autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre moi.

— Et toi ? susurrai-je à son oreille. Que me ferais-tu ?

— Je me laisserais complètement faire, chuchota-il. Totalement.

— Tricheur, soufflai-je avant de lécher son cou. Mais sache que je n'oublie pas ce que tu viens de dire, et je le garde en tête pour plus tard.

— Je tâcherais de te le rappeler si jamais tu oublies. Mais... Lucius ? Tu crois qu'il se rappellera ?

— Que qui se rappellera quoi ? murmurai-je en mordillant délicatement le point entre son cou et son épaule.

— Le bébé... Est-ce qu'il va se souvenir de tout ce que j'aie pu dire ou faire ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je honnêtement. Mais je pense que s'il doit se souvenir de quelque chose, ce sera les jours restant jusqu'à l'accouchement. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, hm ?! Si tu es ensuite un bon père avec lui, et je suis certain que tu seras parfait, il ne se souviendra plus que d'à quel point tu es formidable.

— Je m'en veux, beaucoup. Maintenant, je ne pense plus qu'à lui, comment il sera, quel caractère. Mes pensées ne sont tournées que vers lui, encore et toujours lui. J'ai l'impression de rêver tellement c'est soudain.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu ne penses plus du tout à moi ? le taquinai-je. « Encore et toujours lui » ?! Je pourrais vraiment me sentir vexé.

— Désolé, je n'y peux rien. Mais tu es là, contre moi.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et souffla :

— J'ai honte. Comme jamais encore. Du mal que je t'ai fait, ainsi qu'à ma famille et ton fils.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas grave.

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, j'embrassai sa mâchoire puis ajoutai :

— Et tu as changé d'avis maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. Même si j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Je passai mes mains sous son haut et taquinai ses boutons de chair, embrassant et léchant son cou et l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

— Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis tellement surpris finalement, tu es tellement lunatique..., soufflai-je en glissant l'une de mes mains le long de son ventre que je caressai quelques secondes avant de partir défaire son pantalon.

— Ne t'arrête surtout pas en si bon chemin.

— Aucune chance, ris-je en tirant sur son pantalon pour le baisser.

Je l'aidai à soulever son bassin à l'aide de mon autre bras puis pris son sexe en main. Je le caressai et retins un soupir de contentement en le sentant durcir entre mes doigts. J'embrassai son épaule en même temps, mais fus bientôt gêné par son t-shirt et lâchai son membre pour lui retirer son haut, souriant en l'entendant exprimer son mécontentement. Je le repris rapidement en main et continuai de taquiner ses tétons, les faisant rouler entre mes doigts et les pinçant doucement alors que ma bouche explorait toute la peau à portée.

— Putain de merde, ce que ça avait pu me manquer.

— Toujours aussi romantique à ce que je vois..., souris-je en présentant deux de mes doigts contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

De mon autre main, je continuai de le caresser, alternant lenteur et rapidité, satisfait de le sentir onduler des hanches contre moi. Charlie prit mes doigts en bouche et commença à sucer, enroulant sa langue autour. Mais soudain, il les lâcha et me dit :

— Non, je te veux toi, je veux te prendre en bouche.

Je sentis mon sexe durcir, encore plus à ces mots, et pulser contre mon pantalon. Vu notre position, aucun doute que Charlie devait le sentir également.

— Charlie... pas que je n'en ai pas envie, loin de là, mais ça risque d'être un peu compliqué.

Très, en réalité. J'avais du mal à penser à une position avec laquelle il serait confortablement installé.

— Non, mets-toi devant moi debout, le reste ça ira. S'il te plait, j'ai trop envie de toi là !

J'hésitai une seconde mais finis par acquiescer et me relever. Je mis des coussins contre la tête de lit et Charlie s'adossa contre alors que je retirai mon pantalon. Je remontai sur le lit et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser profondément avant de me mettre debout et de me pencher un peu en avant. Je posai mes bras contre le mur et baissai la tête, ayant ainsi une vue parfaite sur ce que Charlie allait me faire.

Il commença à me caresser les cuisses puis enfin mon sexe. Il avança ensuite son visage et stoppa à quelques centimètres, rejetant la tête en arrière et m'envoyant un sourire resplendissant.

— Charlie..., fis-je, presque suppliant.

Cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas touchés de cette façon et ça m'avait manqué, définitivement.

Il se lécha les lèvres et ferma les yeux quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité avant qu'il ne me prenne enfin entre elles. Il me lécha sur toute la longueur puis suçota mon extrémité. Je me mordis les lèvres et me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts, désirant voir tout ce qui allait suivre. Je me retins également à bouger les hanches, ces dernières voulant désespérément me pousser plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Charlie s'aida de sa main et fit aller et venir sa bouche sur ma longueur. Je sentis sa langue jouer avec moi, ainsi que ses dents. Je vis également qu'il se caressait aussi autant qu'il le pouvait, et il gémit autour de moi, m'envoyant une vague de plaisir.

Je gémis à mon tour et glissai l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux que je caressai, tirant légèrement dessus quand je ressentais une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres. On avait pas fait cela depuis un bon moment et je sentais que je n'allais pas être long à venir, mais vu les bruits qu'il faisait, il devait être dans le même état que moi. J'imaginais sa main sur son sexe et je gémis une fois de plus, me retenant d'onduler des hanches avec de plus en plus de difficulté, celles-ci bougeant quelque peu indépendamment de ma volonté.

Alors que je sentais la jouissance se rapprocher dangereusement et que Charlie faisait des bruits de plus en plus indécents et excitants, je me figeai en entendant un hoquet de stupeur. Je tournai la tête vers le bruit juste à temps pour apercevoir Draco, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'il ne referme la porte en s'excusant.

Charlie, n'ayant sûrement rien vu, trop prit dans son plaisir, me prit plus profondément dans sa bouche, suçant et mordillant. J'hésitai à le repousser mais me laissai finalement aller, après tout, Draco en avait déjà trop vu et le rejoindre maintenant ne changerait rien. Même si, Merlin, il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à ce garçon à frapper avant d'entrer. Je reposai la tête contre mon bras, regardant mon membre disparaître entre les lèvres de Charlie. Je tirai quelque peu sur ses cheveux et me reculai légèrement tout en soufflant :

— Je ne vais pas tarder Charlie, tu devrais...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et me mordis la lèvre pour retenir ma jouissance encore un peu. Il secoua la tête et me garda en bouche, tout en se caressant plus rapidement. Je le vis ensuite venir, sentant ses grognements se répercuter autour de mon sexe.

Je me laissai aller à mon tour et vins dans sa bouche, étouffant mes gémissements et grognements contre mon bras. Je repris mon souffle et me léchai les lèvres puis me mis à genoux à côté de lui après qu'il m'ait relâché. Je l'attirai immédiatement contre moi et glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je passai la main entre ses jambes et y récoltai un peu de sa semence sur deux de mes doigts que je portais ensuite à ma bouche, mon regard ancré dans le sien.

— Tu as toujours aussi bon goût, soufflai-je ensuite avant d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

— M'en voilà ravi.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai réellement avant de me souvenir que mon fils nous avait surpris, une fois de plus, et Charlie n'avait même pas semblé s'en apercevoir.

— Tu... n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ? le questionnai-je en le nettoyant à l'aide un mouchoir que je jetai ensuite.

— Non... tu es toujours pareil. Et tu as le même goût. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je parlais plutôt du fait que mon fils soit entré dans la chambre il y a moins de cinq minutes, ris-je en commençant à caresser son ventre.

— Comment ça ton fils est entré ? Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

— Par la porte. Non. Et j'avais remarqué. Je vais devoir avoir une autre discussion avec lui, et lui apprendre à frapper aux portes, aussi.

Je me penchai sur son ventre rebondi que j'embrassai avant de souffler :

— C'est l'une des premières choses que l'on va t'apprendre, à toi.

— Non, la première chose, sera de voler en balai, rit Charlie.

— Même en essayant Charlie, il y a peu de chances que cela soit la première chose qu'il apprenne. Ou alors, nous aurons vraiment été très nuls jusque là.

— Ah ouais. Ben alors, ça sera de faire caca juste quand ce sera à toi de changer les langes.

— T'as raison. L'espoir fait vivre après tout.

Il sourit et m'embrassa, baillant ensuite.

— Repose-toi, je vais voir Draco quelques minutes et je reviens.

Je l'aidai à s'installer correctement sous les couvertures après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage à ces dernières puis l'embrassai une fois de plus avant de me rhabiller et de partir à la recherche de mon fils. Je le trouvais dans la cuisine, en train de boire un thé.

Il rougit et détourna les yeux.

— Draco..., soupirai-je en me servant un thé également. On ne va pas recommencer comme il y a maintenant plusieurs années. C'était... hm.

J'imaginais très bien ce qu'il avait pu voir de là où il était et je comprenais qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Je le serais probablement également le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, j'étais trop heureux pour que quoi ce soit ne vienne gâcher cela. Même la fatigue que je ressentais avant de rejoindre Charlie avait disparu. Il l'avait accepté, plus encore même que ce que j'avais espéré.

— Non, mais... je ne m'étais pas attendu à vous voir dans ce genre de position. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir frappé. Je suis encore le fautif.

— Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à frapper aux portes Draco, et à attendre que l'on t'autorise à rentrer avant de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, du moins tant que tu arrives à passer au-dessus de ça.

J'imaginai vaguement ce que j'aurais ressenti en voyant mon père dans ce genre de situation et fronçai les sourcils sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'aurais très probablement été traumatisé à vie. Et j'aurais sûrement tellement ri qu'il m'aurait achevé à coups de Doloris. Bon, oui, essayant d'appliquer la situation à mon père et moi-même n'était pas une bonne idée.

— J'espère que Charlie n'est pas mal à l'aise, ni ne m'en veut.

— Il ne serait même pas au courant si je ne le lui avais pas fait remarquer. Ensuite, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je pense qu'il s'en fiche tout autant que la dernière fois.

— Et toi ?

Je le regardai attentivement et me mordis la lèvre. J'avais vraiment très envie de lui dire que Charlie avait finalement réalisé à quel point ce bébé serait quelque chose de bien et bon pour nous mais j'avais trop peur que ce dernier ne change d'avis entre temps, même si j'étais plutôt certain qu'il ne le ferait pas.

— Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Évite juste de recommencer, veux-tu ? Ou Harry risque de finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

— Je te promets de faire attention à partir de maintenant. Je ne souhaite plus du tout tomber sur ce genre de scène.

— Je suis sûr que tu le feras.

J'hésitai à l'attirer contre moi mais décidai finalement que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée pour l'instant.

— Au fait, tu étais venu pour une raison précise ?

— Oui et non, les Weasley voulaient vous inviter à boire un thé, vu que Bill et Arthur, ainsi que George sont revenus pour quelques jours.

— Charlie s'est endormi, mais nous vous rejoindrons demain matin pour le petit-déjeuner, si c'est d'accord.

Je n'étais de réserve que l'après-midi et je pouvais me permettre de prendre un peu de retard dans le ménage, sachant que Geoffroy ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur en ce moment. Par Merlin, Charlie et moi allions finalement accepter sa proposition et rester ici, tous les trois.

— Oui oui, il n'y aura aucun souci. Je leur dirais.

— Bien. Bonne nuit dans ce cas. A demain.

Il me salua en retour et je rejoignis rapidement Charlie, me glissant à ses côtés dans le lit puis me collai instantanément contre lui et fermai ensuite les yeux, m'endormant rapidement, plus heureux que jamais.

**POV Charlie**

La première chose que j'avais faite en me levant, avait été de placer les mains sur mon ventre, par dessus celles de Lucius. Je ne savais pas s'il les avait laissées toute la nuit, mais elles étaient là maintenant et cela ne me posait pas de problème.

Je sentis les larmes couler, aux souvenirs de toutes les horreurs que j'avais pu dire ou penser vis-à-vis du bébé. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à me le pardonner un jour et je comprenais maintenant maman.

Elle aussi avait sûrement dû avoir ce genre de remords. Je devrais d'ailleurs lui demander si elle s'en voulait toujours.

Je reniflai et tentai de me rendormir, ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était et ne devant rien faire d'autre de toute manière.

La veille, quand Lucius était revenu auprès de moi, nous étions restés silencieux, à juste caresser mon ventre. Les mots auraient été de trop de toute manière. Et puis, après le choc passé, j'avais pu réellement comprendre ce changement en moi.

J'étais enceint.

J'allai avoir un bébé, de Lucius. Avec lui.

J'avais ressentit de la peur, en grande partie, mais aussi de la joie. Cette joie qui m'avait désertée désormais.

Seulement là, au calme, les larmes coulant et les mains posées sur mon ventre, je n'arrivais toujours pas y croire. J'avais tellement perdu espoir.

Mais je l'avais senti bouger. Et j'avais compris.

Il était en vie, c'était un être vivant, un bébé. Qui n'avait rien demandé, qui était là. Quoi que je puisse vouloir le contraire, il avait été là pendant des mois. Et il m'avait répondu, à sa manière.

Je restais convaincu qu'il m'avait entendu. Peut-être pas compris et je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Parce que je ne me voyais pas dire à mon enfant un jour que j'avais voulu qu'il ne vive jamais.

Je comprenais une fois de plus les conseils de maman. Mais plus que tout, je m'en voulais de ce que j'avais fait subir à Lucius. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien effacer. Je ne pouvais que changer.

La veille, j'avais voulu changer de chambre, me souvenant de ce que Johanna nous avait dit. Seulement, en voyant Lucius ranger, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais mis plus de désordre qu'autre chose.

Et plus que tout maintenant, j'étais partagé.

Je voulais partager la nouvelle avec tout le monde, leur montrer que j'acceptais enfin le bébé. Que je n'étais pas un monstre en réalité. Mais je voulais aussi garder ça pour Lucius et moi, comme un secret. C'était notre bébé, pas le leur.

Je me frottai les joues, afin d'effacer les traces de larmes puis me retournai, seulement, je n'y parvins pas et quelques secondes plus tard, je me mordis la lèvre sous une vague de douleur. Lucius frotta son nez contre ma joue tout en marmonnant :

— Ça va ?

— Mal, soufflai-je.

— Où ?

— A ton avis, grinçai-je.

— Ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur..., sourit-il en se redressant.

Il se retourna et s'assit à mes côtés avant de poser les mains sur mes hanches, ses pouces le long de mon ventre et ses doigts dans le bas de mon dos. Il commença à masser tout doucement et demanda, visiblement encore un peu endormis :

— Pire ou un peu mieux ?

— Mieux, soupirai-je en sentant la douleur diminuer.

— Bien.

Il me regarda tout en continuant de me masser, détaillant mon visage pendant un moment. Il ancra ensuite son regard incertain dans le mien et murmura :

— Hier... c'est vraiment arrivé ou ... ?

Je lui souris et tendis la main pour caresser sa joue.

— Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Il accentua le contact sur ma paume et sourit en retour doucement, allant ensuite poser sa joue contre mon ventre et fermant les yeux.

— Tu entends quelque chose ? demandai-je curieux.

Moi, je ne pouvais pas essayer. Mais je pouvais le sentir donner des coups, et ça, c'était déjà pas mal. C'était ça qui m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Lui bougeant en moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

— Pas vraiment, marmonna Lucius.

— Tu penses qu'il va bientôt naitre ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Je préfèrerais qu'il attende encore au moins les deux semaines prédites par le médicomage. Et toi ? Après tout, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir.

— Je ne sais pas non plus. C'est comme nouveau pour moi. Mais je préfère aussi qu'il attende un peu. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je... je l'accepte, mais pour le reste, nous n'avons rien. Je dois aller acheter tout. Et dans mon état...

— Harry et Draco iront s'en occuper. Et ta famille suivra probablement. D'ailleurs, d'autres sont arrivés et j'ai dit hier soir à Draco que nous irions prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux. J'espère que cela ne t'embête pas trop.

— Non. Qui est arrivé ? l'interrogeai-je tout en l'attirant à moi pour un baiser.

Au diable la mauvaise haleine. Je le voulais totalement, là.

— Ceux qui manquaient, je suppose.

— Okay. Mais avant, puis-je avoir un câlin ? Je ne suis pas motivé à sortir de ce lit.

Lucius sourit puis m'embrassa plus profondément tout en laissant remonter ses mains le long de mes flancs. Il posa ensuite la tête sur mon épaule et me serra doucement contre lui. Nous restâmes comme ça de longues, très longues minutes, avant que je ne chuchote :

— As-tu hâte de le dire aux autres ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il sur le même ton. A Draco oui, assez...

— Oui, en effet. Je suppose que ma famille n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

Ce n'était pas la sienne, ou en tous cas il ne la voyait pas comme ça. Et il ne désirait sûrement pas cacher cette bonne nouvelle à son fils.

— Allons-y alors, tu dois avoir hâte de le dire à Draco.

— Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. Ron est visiblement quelqu'un de bien et ta mère est... gentille. C'est juste... toujours assez étrange pour moi d'assimiler le fait que tu es un Weasley.

Je ris, et le bébé bougea, sans toutefois me donner un coup.

— Je suis un Weasley. Et le bébé en sera un aussi, ainsi qu'un Malfoy. J'espère juste qu'il ne prendra pas ton besoin de charmer tout le monde avec ta longue chevelure.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et me pinça doucement le bras avant de rétorquer :

— J'espère vraiment pour ma part qu'il ne prendra ni ton caractère, ni ton sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

— Non, il prendra juste le don que j'ai de t'aimer.

Je me tus, et écarquillai les yeux face à cette réponse des plus... romantiques. Lucius plaça son visage au-dessus du mien et me regarda quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

— C'est ça, moque toi de moi !

Il se calma quelque peu et m'embrassa, toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres, puis souffla :

— Si tu avais vu la tête que tu as fait, tu rirais aussi, crois-moi.

— Quoi comme tête ? marmonnai-je en détournant les yeux.

— Comme si tu avais dit la pire chose au monde et que tu n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et ce n'est pas un don de m'aimer, c'est naturel pour toute personne avec un minimum de bon sens, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser ma joue.

— Je veux qu'il ait tes yeux, soufflai-je. Et aussi ta force.

— Ma force ? répéta-t-il visiblement surpris. Une fois que tu auras repris les kilos que tu as perdu, tu seras de nouveau plus fort que moi.

— Non non, pas cette force là, dis-je en touchant ses muscles, mais celle-là, ajoutai-je en effleurant son front.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis particulièrement fort à ce niveau-là, mais si cela te fait plaisir..., répliqua Lucius en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

— Tu es passé par beaucoup de chose, Azkaban, trois fois. Tu as fait tout ce que nous avons demandé depuis ton arrivée ici, même quand nous te traitions comme un esclave. Tu es fort, expliquai-je.

— Pas autant que tu sembles le croire, mais merci. Avec un peu de chance, il prendra toutes tes qualités, les miennes, mettra de côté nos défauts et sera l'enfant parfait..., rit-il avant de m'embrasser.

— C'est exactement ça, il sera parfait.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et les glissai ensuite sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire avant de murmurer :

— Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain-massage, puis d'un petit-déjeuner « bonne nouvelle » avec ma famille et Draco ?

Il acquiesça vaguement et soupira de contentement avant d'embrasser et lécher mon cou et mon épaule, ses mains caressant mes flancs.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je descendais tant bien que mal les escaliers, Lucius me tenant par la hanche. J'avais failli tomber dans la salle de bain, en sortant de la baignoire et depuis, il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Nous passâmes devant la salle à manger et je saluai Carlos et Isaac, présents, continuant mon chemin. Lucius en fit de même et quand nous fûmes dans la tente, je vis Bill et papa, ainsi que George.

Je souris et allai m'installer à table. Papa vint me serrer dans ses bras. Il ne revenait que quelques weekends depuis qu'il avait dû reprendre le travail, tout comme Bill. Et les jumeaux, eux, alternaient leur présence.

— Salut tout le monde.

— Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ?

— Oui, très, répondis-je. Sinon, maman, tu as du fromage j'espère.

— Et bien euh... oui oui bien sûr.

— Je vais le récupérer, ajouta papa immédiatement en s'avançant vers la partie cuisine de la tente.

— Sinon, content que vous soyez tous là.

J'allais leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, papa étant revenu mais je reçus un coup plus fort que les autres et murmurai, en caressant mon ventre :

— Oui oui, je suis là.

Ron, qui était à mes côtés, s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille puis bafouilla :

— Tu... Attends, c'est quoi ça ?

Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Je compris et répondit :

— Dis maman, je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr mon chéri.

— Quel lait devra-t-on acheter pour le bébé ?

Lucius posa sa main sur ma cuisse alors que maman semblait pour le moins surprise.

— Eh bien... du lait infantile, conçu exprès pour les bébés qui ne peuvent pas être allaités.

— Tu t'intéresses donc à ce qu'il va lui falloir ? interrogea Ron, quelque peu hésitant alors qu'un étrange sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

— Oui. Je... je vais être papa.

J'avais dit le dernier mot d'une manière bien trop aigue pour mon propre bien mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

— Depuis quand ? me questionna maman avec un immense sourire.

— Hier soir, répondis-je.

Elle se leva et vint immédiatement me prendre dans ses bras, embrassant mes joues et me félicitant.

— On devra parler après, toi et moi, soufflai-je.

— Bien sûr mon chéri, tout ce que tu veux. Je suis tellement heureuse !

Papa me prit à son tour dans ses bras et Lucius serra quelque peu ma cuisse avant de me sourire et de se lever pour rejoindre Draco. Harry et Ron me firent bientôt part de leur joie à leur tour, tout comme Bill et les jumeaux.

Bizarrement, j'étais heureux. Mon regard se perdit dans celui de Lucius et plus rien n'exista autour que lui, le bébé et moi.

**POV Lucius**

Charlie était resté avec sa famille pour discuter et j'étais remonté dans notre chambre pour finir les cartons. La matinée avait été un peu chaotique mais finalement, tout s'était bien terminé. Si bien que je n'étais même pas certain que Charlie ait remarqué que j'étais parti. Être avec sa famille ne me dérangeait plus particulièrement, loin de là, mais je m'étais senti de trop, d'une certaine façon. Et ce devait être la même chose pour Draco qui m'avait immédiatement accompagné quand je lui avais dit vouloir m'éclipser.

J'étais de garde cet après-midi et si je voulais que nous ayons déménagé avant la nuit, je devais m'y mettre dès maintenant, surtout que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Charlie n'avait plus semblé aussi pressé que la veille mais la grossesse ne le rendait que plus lunatique encore, et je ne voulais pas passer la nuit à m'occuper de cela parce que ça l'empêchait de dormir.

Je pris les cartons que j'avais déjà fait la veille et les mis dans le couloir avant de commencer à en faire de nouveau avec l'aide de Draco. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes de l'acceptation de Charlie puis je me perdis dans mes pensées.

Nous nous étions encore disputés le matin même et cela m'agaçait quelque peu. J'avais bêtement cru que puisqu'il acceptait enfin la grossesse, tout serait parfait. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et moi encore moins. Je le connaissais pourtant, mais le retour à la réalité avait été quelque peu brutal. Mes pensées s'égarèrent directement sur notre réconciliation semi-platonique et ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée, surtout avec mon fils dans la pièce. J'aimais tellement quand Charlie se déhanchait ainsi et était en demande à ce point que j'envisageai de le laisser attendre encore un peu. Ou peut-être même jusqu'à la naissance...

Je secouai la tête en réalisant que Draco venait de me dire quelque chose et lui demandai de répéter tout en commençant à vérifier que tous les meubles étaient à présent vides et les cartons fermés.

— As-tu déjà des idées de prénoms ? Je veux dire, en avez-vous discutés ?

— Il n'a accepté la situation qu'hier et ensuite... nous avons été occupés. Nous n'en avons même pas encore parlé, non.

— Et des idées ? Ça non plus, tu n'en as pas ?

— Je m'étais empêché d'y penser, avant. Et je ne sais pas, j'aimerais que Charlie choisisse. C'est moi qui ais décidé pour toi, tu sais ?! Narcissa n'était pas particulièrement contre, mais je crois qu'elle aurait voulu t'appeler autrement.

— Oh... et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé comme ça ? demanda soudain Draco curieux.

— J'avais étudié la constellation Draco quand j'étais à Poudlard et, je ne sais pas, elle a toujours eu quelque chose qui m'a attiré. Et puis, ton prénom signifie Dragon, en latin. Cela me plaisait que mon fils en soit un, en quelque sorte.

— Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais intéressé à l'Astronomie. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Enfin, c'est vrai que nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, fit-il avec un petit sourire. En tous cas, j'espère que ce sera une petite fille. J'en rêve la nuit tellement ça m'obsède.

— Et je veux définitivement que ce soit un garçon. Je l'aimerais tout autant si c'est une fille mais ce sera juste... plus effrayant je suppose. Un garçon, c'est un terrain connu, même si je n'ai pas approché de bébé depuis près de vingt ans.

Draco rit et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

— Je suppose que ça ne s'oublie pas. Et puis, tu as raison, j'imagine mal une fille avec Charlie et toi. Rien que pour faire ses cheveux le matin, ce serait un vrai désastre. Quand il m'arrive de devoir coiffer Victoire, je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner.

Je passai la main dans ses cheveux puis lui demandai :

— Harry et toi, vous l'avez déjà envisagé ?

— De quoi ?

— D'avoir un enfant. Tu m'as dit qu'il était complètement gaga de la fille d'Hermione, Rose, et tu sembles l'être tout autant, répondis-je, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

J'étais impatient de le voir s'occuper de son futur petit frère ou petite sœur, vraiment.

— Oui et non. Le système d'adoption est bouché en ce moment. Et mes... soucis avec la justice a rendu juste impossible toute demande. Même avec Harry. Donc, nous avons juste oublié cette envie. Rose est là, tout comme Teddy et Victoire. Nous servons souvent de baby-sitter en fait. Enfin pour Rose et Victoire. Teddy, Harry ne le voit que très rarement.

— Harry est son parrain non ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui en a la garde ? Était-ce un souhait de Lupin et Tonks ?

— Ils n'avaient sûrement pas pensé que la garde serait un souci de ce genre, ils n'ont rien prévu. Harry... Non, rien… Oublie. Il n'aimerait sûrement que je t'en parle.

— S'ils n'ont rien décrétés dans un papier officiel, la garde est censé revenir à Harry, vous le savez ça n'est-ce pas ? Être parrain dans notre Monde est une responsabilité importante, justement pour cette raison.

Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ce rôle lui avait été attribué s'il ne pouvait justement pas obtenir la garde de l'enfant.

— Il ne veut pas... peiner Andromeda plus qu'elle ne l'est. Elle a perdu son mari et sa fille en quelques mois. Harry sait qu'il peut juste réclamer la garde, mais il ne veut pas. Il a peur qu'elle ne se laisser aller suite à ça.

— Et Alors ?! De toute façon, elle finira par mourir, et plus rapidement qu'Harry, ce qui fera que Teddy se retrouvera seul à un moment, et il ne se tournera pas vers le parrain qu'il voit une fois tous les trois ans.

— Je le sais, Harry le sait aussi, mais... As-tu besoin d'une explication ? Harry a toujours eu tendance à vouloir se sacrifier.

— Et c'est probablement pour ça que vous vous en entendez si bien, parce que ce n'est absolument pas ton genre. Tu ne peux pas le laisser se sacrifier tout le temps, tu risques de le perdre sinon.

— J'essaie papa. Mais je dois avouer avec honte que c'est contagieux. Je commence à ressentir beaucoup trop d'empathie envers les gens. Parfois, je me cognerai dans un mur pour cesser cette horreur.

— Tu as déjà fait assez de sacrifices comme cela, alors plus jamais. Un ou deux pour Harry, pourquoi pas, mais seulement s'il te les rend, ajoutai-je avec un sourire. Et je pourrais lui parler, s'il veut.

J'en doutais, lui et moi n'ayant jamais été proches, mais je ne perdais rien à le proposer.

— Je lui en parlerai. Mais je ne te promets rien. Sinon, soit sans crainte, il m'aime et me le montre chaque jour. D'ailleurs, ne le dis à personne, mais chaque matin, j'ai le droit à une petite phrase des plus niaise. Je les dépose dans une boîte pour plus tard.

— Une phrase niaise ?

J'avisai son expression puis ajoutai :

— Et tu trouves vraiment cela niais, ou ça te plait ?

Draco rougit et dit :

— Je vais descendre cette caisse.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, ris-je en utilisant ma baguette pour en faire léviter plusieurs à mon tour.

Je le suivis ensuite jusqu'à notre nouvelle chambre, à Charlie et moi, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

La seule différence était la présence d'une chambre communicante juste à côté. A la base, nous avions seulement fait une erreur dans la construction, mais finalement, cela nous arrangeait.

Nous fîmes deux autres allers-retours puis je commençai à ranger nos affaires alors que Draco rétrécissait les lits de la chambre adjacente et les remontait en haut. Il partit ensuite rejoindre Harry et les autres et je finis d'installer la chambre, fusionnant les deux lits de la pièce pour n'en faire plus qu'un.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Isaac, Moliva et moi quittâmes la réserve et je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le bureau de Geoffroy. Je toquai à la porte et attendis qu'il m'autorise à entrer. Toutes sortes de questions m'avaient tourmenté durant l'après-midi et il était le seul à pouvoir y répondre. Je m'assis et attendis qu'il m'accorde son attention avant de parler.

— Je me demandais, après la naissance, il se passe quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse pour le Ministère. Soit un peu patient.

— Ah oui, non mais en fait, nous n'aurons pas besoin de cela. Charlie a eu une révélation hier et tout s'est arrangé.

Je savais être un peu brusque et rapide, mais je voulais qu'il réponde à mes questions et que je puisse ensuite rejoindre Charlie pour vérifier que tout allait bien. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de passer le voir avant, finalement.

— C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Mais du coup, je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question, répliqua Geoffroy.

Je me retins de lever les yeux et ciel et soufflai :

— Charlie va avoir ce bébé, et au bout de deux jours, nous savons tous les deux qu'il va demander à retourner dans la réserve. Il ne sera pas libre pour s'occuper du bébé, et vu mon emploi du temps actuel, je ne le serais pas non plus. Alors même que tu as réduit mes heures. Et je sais que je n'ai probablement pas droit à un congé. Donc ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, j'ai déjà pensé à cette éventualité. Je vais faire les horaires de tels sortes que toi ou Charlie soit libre pour le bébé. Et si vous l'acceptez, je pourrais aussi confier la garde quelques heures aux autres. Mais afin d'éviter tout problème, il vaut mieux éviter de t'alléger les heures plus qu'elles ne le sont.

— Je vous apprécie tous, mais il est hors de question qu'un de ces gardiens lunatiques, en dehors de Charlie, évidemment, approche cet enfant tant qu'il ne sait pas se défendre ou courir.

Il rit et dit :

— C'est ce que je pensais. Donc, je ferais les horaires en conséquence.

— D'accord.

Je me levais et sortis, le saluant à peine. Non mais franchement, comme si j'allais confier cet enfant à l'un d'eux, que croyait-il ?! Je pestai dans ma barbe et rejoignis la tente des Weasley. J'entrai à l'intérieur et fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que Charlie n'était pas là. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers Harry et mon fils qui discutaient et leur demandai :

— Où est Charlie ?

— Il est sorti il y a un moment avec Molly.

— Et c'est long comment, un moment ?

Par Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas être plus clair ?! Il faisait froid dehors et j'espérai que Charlie n'avait pas eu de crise de douleur entre temps. S'ils étaient partis loin et qu'il avait mal, Molly serait-elle en mesure de nous contacter ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste rester ici ?

— J'en sais rien moi, une vingtaine de minutes, peut-être plus, peut-être moins.

Il était le petit-ami de mon fils, je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre d'être trop désagréable, ou de lui lancer un impardonnable. Je me pinçai les lèvres puis me tournai vers Draco, haussant les sourcils à son intention en une demande muette.

— Désolé, j'ai été en ville. Il n'était pas là quand je suis revenu et je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps je suis là.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Il fallait probablement mieux pour eux que ce soit cela. Je savais que je paniquais sans raison particulière, mais Charlie avait failli tomber dans cette foutu baignoire le matin même et il avait juste décidé d'aller se promener avec sa mère Merlin savait où. Et je savais déjà que si je partais à sa recherche, nous finirions par nous disputer.

— Non, pourquoi ? demanda mon fils.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et me pris la tête entre les mains, inspirant et expirant profondément. Dire qu'avec Narcissa, j'avais réussi à lui apposer un sort de localisation alors qu'elle entamait le cinquième mois, et je ne savais même pas où était Charlie alors qu'il était presque à terme. Par Salazar, pour ce que j'en savais, il pouvait très bien être en train d'accoucher en ce moment-même, quelque part dans la forêt. Je me retins de taper du pied d'impatience et remarquai que mes doigts tapotaient contre mes tempes. Molly avait combattu pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle pourrait probablement nous prévenir si quelque chose arrivait. A moins qu'elle ne panique, évidemment. Ou qu'ils se fassent attaquer et qu'elle ne soit déjà morte tandis que son fils agonisait. Merlin, j'avais définitivement besoin de me calmer. Et je n'allais plus lâcher Charlie d'une semelle, même s'il devait me détester pour cela. Je trouverai bien un moyen de me faire pardonner.

— Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont plus tarder, fit Harry.

— Je croyais que tu ne savais pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis, répliquai-je immédiatement. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils vont bientôt revenir ? A moins que tu ais également des pouvoirs de divination.

— Non, mais Molly à quelque chose dans le four. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu oublier quelque chose qui était en train de cuire.

— Magnifique, soyons donc rassurés, Molly va revenir pour s'occuper de sa cuisine ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que toi et les Weasley les ayez laissé partir.

— Pourquoi les aurions-nous empêchés, entendis-je provenir de derrière.

Je me levai et lançai un regard sombre à Arthur puis répondis en essayant néanmoins d'être le moins cassant possible :

— Parce que Charlie attend un enfant, peut-être ?! Et qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être en train de se vider de son sang sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Merlin, je savais pourquoi j'avais réussi à me contenir les derniers mois et même si je m'en voulais pour cela, les choses étaient très différentes à présent. Parce que perdre cet enfant ne serait plus un soulagement pour personne, et moins encore pour Charlie.

— Écoute, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, Molly nous aurait prévenus. Mais si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons aller à leur recherche.

— Et c'est maintenant que vous vous en inquiétez, vraiment ?

Je soupirai et sortis avant de dire ou faire quelque chose que je pourrais un jour regretter. Je ne leur confierai pas mon enfant non plus, c'était décidé. Je me demandais même comment tous leurs rejetons avaient pu s'en sortir indemne. Partir à leur recherche... très amusante proposition, surtout quand on savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien être.

— Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas dans le bâtiment, et qu'ils ne sont pas non plus dans la réserve. Donc, il nous reste la forêt, fit Arthur.

— Vous vous inquiétez donc finalement ? répliquai-je, acerbe.

Je m'étais éloigné pour ne pas l'insulter mais il avait décidé de me suivre, et même de me parler. Et je me retins de ne pas sortir ma baguette pour lui lancer un sort quelconque, juste pour me libérer quelque peu de toute la tension que j'avais accumulée au cours des dernières minutes. Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et partis vers la forêt, pestant en réalisant que les probabilités pour qu'on les retrouve là-dedans étaient proches de zéro, bien trop à mon goût.

Sauf qu'avant que je n'atteigne cette dernière, Charlie et Molly en sortirent, tout sourire.

Je me pinçai les lèvres violemment et me retins de hurler, fermant les yeux et serrant les poings compulsivement. Merci Salazar, ils allaient bien, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter leurs sourires. Comment avaient-ils pu ne serait-ce que penser que sortir et aller se promener en forêt serait une bonne idée ?

— Oh tu es là. Écoute, maman m'a annoncé une bonne nouvelle, fit-il en se dépêchant de se diriger vers moi.

Je le rejoignis, refusant qu'il marche plus que nécessaire, et me retins de pester en le prenant par les épaules le plus doucement possible. Était-il vraiment obligé de presque courir ? Il ne l'avait pas fait les derniers mois mais maintenant, Monsieur pensait que c'était l'idée du siècle.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ? demandai-je en adoucissant ma voix le plus possible.

— Ils sont venus avec le nécessaire pour le bébé. Biberons, berceau, linge et le reste. Ce sera déjà ça de moins à penser.

— Magnifique. On rentre ?

— Oui, j'ai un peu froid, dit-il en se blottissant contre moi.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et le guidai doucement jusqu'à la tente des Weasley alors que Molly rejoignait son mari. Je m'incitai au calme et décidai de lui parler le soir même. Pour l'instant, Charlie semblait heureux et de bonne humeur, et je voulais que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Je m'assis sur le canapé et le tirai sur mes genoux, espérant qu'il n'allait pas me faire de réflexion sur son espace vital, certain que je ne le supporterais pas de suite. Je ne manquai pas les regards étranges qu'Harry, Draco et Arthur me lancèrent mais je les ignorai, préférant poser mon menton sur l'épaule de Charlie et entourer sa taille de mes bras.

— Tu m'as manqué, fit-il en se laissant aller contre moi. Ta garde s'est bien passée, comment vont les Dragons ?

— Comme d'habitude.

Plus le temps avançait, et plus on pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient dans l'attente de quelque chose, mais rien ne changeait réellement dans leur comportement.

— Bien, maintenant, tu es tout à moi, chuchota-t-il en se tournant un peu. Et merci pour la chambre.

— De rien. J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta promenade.

— Oui oui. Je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Il me sourit avant d'ajouter plus fortement :

— Qui se dévoue pour me servir un lait bien chaud ?

— On a été plus rapide cette fois, dit Fred avec un sourire alors que George lui en tendait un.

— Tellement prévisible, ajouta ensuite ce dernier.

— Prends-en de la graine Lucius.

— J'en avais l'intention, ne t'en fais pas, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Charlie allait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait et dont il avait besoin. Il aurait également tout ce que je voulais et avais besoin en ce qui le concernait, ne lui en déplaise.

— Oh il bouge, souffla-t-il. Il semble aimer les produits laitiers.

— Ou alors il est juste content de ne plus être dehors dans le froid, fis-je doucement en posant mes mains sur son ventre, un sourire étirant mes lèvres en le sentant donner un coup de pied.

— Aussi. Mais ça m'a fait énormément de bien. Nous pourrions faire une petite balade chaque jour. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, répondis-je vaguement. Ou alors vraiment pas loin et toujours avec moi, si tu en as vraiment envie.

Voilà, je pouvais faire des efforts et tout irait bien. Comparer Charlie à Narcissa à la même période était tentant mais vraiment pas conseillé, surtout qu'il ne serait jamais aussi docile.

— Ah mais, je parlais de toi et moi dans la forêt, seuls.

Il rit et ajouta :

— Bon, nous allons vous laisser, cette balade m'a fatigué. A demain tout le monde !

Personne ne sembla y croire une seule seconde et ils rirent plus ou moins discrètement alors que Charlie se levait et m'entrainait derrière lui. Je saluai les Weasley et embrassai mon fils tandis que le rouxl en faisait de même avec ses parents, puis nous rejoignirent notre chambre et je fermai la porte alors que Charlie se dirigeait vers le lit.

— Alors, vas-tu reconsidérer mon offre de ce matin ? demanda ce dernier tout sourire.

— A une condition, répondis-je sur le même ton.

— Dis toujours, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je le fis s'asseoir au bout du lit et m'installai à ses côtés, passant mon bras autour de sa taille pour caresser la peau chaude de son flanc alors que mon autre main parcourait sa cuisse.

— Plusieurs conditions en fait, mais que l'on peut regrouper en une seule.

J'embrassai son cou et léchai sa peau, mes doigts dérivant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

— Plus de promenades improvisées, plus rien d'improvisé à vrai dire. Et ce jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

Je mordillai sa peau et effleurai son membre tout en caressant son torse, taquinant ensuite ses boutons de chair.

— Je veux savoir où tu es à tout moment, tu ne prends les escaliers sous aucun prétexte, et pas de bain ou de douche ou quoi que ce soit impliquant de l'eau tout seul. Rien de dangereux, ou de possiblement dangereux.

— Bordel, j'aimerais t'envoyer chier, mais j'ai juste envie de toi là, tout de suite et je suis prêt à tout accepter à une seule condition.

Je pressai ma main contre son sexe et soufflai :

— Je t'écoute.

— Que... tu me prennes... dès que j'en ai envie et que tu es disponible.

— Marché conclu, souris-je avant de l'embrasser profondément.

A vrai dire, cette condition me convenait probablement autant qu'à lui. Il m'avait vraiment trop manqué.

**Nous espérons que ce huitième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**

* * *

**Ps : Si vous ne le saviez pas déjà, il y a eu une fic publiée entièrement, c'est une Lucius/Fenrir "Moi aussi". **


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail et Yanis sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteures : **Bonjour à toutes et tous (^-^) Nous espérons que vous allez bien. Voici la suite et sachant ce qu'elle contient, nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** Haley Black, paulin54, holybleu, Imaniis, vio, Malh, honey1607, Paprika Star **pour leur review qui nous font toujours énormément plaisir.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Charlie**

J'avais mal, mais je ne voulais pas bouger, ni même réveiller Lucius. Je le sentais apaisé contre mon dos, ses bras m'entourant. Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher ce moment.

Je pus me souvenir de la rapidité avec laquelle j'avais joui la veille, au moment où il était entré en moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi précoce. Et je m'en voulais, bien que Lucius n'ait eu de cesse de répéter que ce n'était pas grave. Je sentis d'ailleurs sa main bouger et souris, malgré la pointe de douleur toujours présente :

— Bien dormi ? Murmurai-je.

— Oui, et toi ?

— Aussi, répondis-je avant de me tendre.

La douleur venait d'augmenter. Je gémis et Lucius dut comprendre, car il commença à me masser le bas du dos, tout en murmurant et déposant ses lèvres sur ma peau.

— Respire profondément...

Je hochai la tête et soupirai de soulagement quelques minutes plus tard.

— J'ai envie que ça s'arrête, fis-je en me retournant.

Je l'embrassai et posai ensuite mon front contre le sien.

— J'ai envie de retourner dans la réserve, de pouvoir voler, manger normalement. Ne plus devoir pisser assis.

Lucius rit doucement puis souffla :

— Ça va venir, encore un peu de patience.

— Comment fais-tu ? demandai-je. Moi, je ne le veux que depuis à peine deux jours et je suis déjà impatient. Toi, par contre, tu le veux depuis le départ. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas tourner en rond ?

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux changer, et ce n'est pas parce que je vais tourner en rond, comme tu dis, qu'il viendra plus vite. Et puis, je suis impatient de le voir, c'est vrai, mais j'aime bien t'avoir comme ça également, d'une certaine façon.

— Comment ? Gros, ronchon, encore plus instable qu'avant, même pas foutu de tenir plus d'une minute avant de jouir quand tu me prends ?

Il rit une fois de plus et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis répondit :

— Tu n'es pas gros, tu portes notre enfant. Tu n'es pas particulièrement plus ronchon que d'habitude et tu es à peine plus instable, crois-moi. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas dramatique, loin de là. J'aime savoir que je te fais autant d'effet...

— Tu m'aimes à ce point, soufflai-je ému.

Je l'embrassai brutalement, entrechoquant nos dents et reculai, m'excusant avant de revenir plus doucement. Nos langues jouèrent quelques secondes, mais nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Lucius m'embrassa encore une fois puis se sépara de moi et me recouvrit avant d'enfiler un pantalon. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à Draco. Ils se saluèrent puis son fils dit :

— Un Auror est là et il voudrait vous parler. Il attend dans la salle à manger.

Je me levai aussi vite que je pus dès que Draco nous laissa, ayant encore l'impression que mon ventre avait pris du volume. Je m'habillai avec les vêtements que j'avais achetés à Lucius, ceux qui s'adaptaient à la taille et fus rapidement auprès de ce dernier.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, soufflai-je. Quelque soit la raison de sa visite, tu n'iras nul part. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il me sourit doucement puis ferma la porte et alla enfiler une chemise et ses chaussures.

— Je t'aime. D'accord, dis-je après quelques secondes.

J'avais l'impression négative que je ne pourrais peut-être plus lui dire. Bordel, que foutait un Auror ici ?!

— Je sais, répondit-il en embrassant mon front. On y va ?

— Oui.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la salle à manger et je lançai un regard noir à l'Auror présent.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? aboyai-je presque.

Je pus voir son regard choqué posé sur moi, puis plus précisément sur mon ventre.

— Je suis là pour une visite de contrôle. Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, son regard ne quittant pas mon ventre des yeux.

Je sentis Lucius se tendre à mes côtés et il lança un regard noir à l'Auror.

— Ça, répondis-je en colère, c'est mon bébé. Et celui de Lucius, ajoutai-je. Avez-vous un problème avec ça ? Parce qu'on peut le régler maintenant !

Lucius passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'intima de me calmer alors que l'Auror répliquait :

— Votre... bébé ?

Il cligna des yeux, perdu, puis sembla se reprendre :

— Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est quelque chose que le Ministère aurait aimé savoir ?

— Pourquoi donc ? Cela ne rentre pas dans leur fonction de savoir si oui ou non, je suis enceint. C'est personnel !

Je fis un pas en avant et la colère bouillonna en moi.

— Le problème n'est pas que vous soyez enceint, si on met de côté le fait que c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et qui doit être signalé au Ministère. C'est le bébé du prisonnier dont vous êtes censé avoir la garde que vous attendez. Ne venez pas nous dire cette fois-ci qu'il n'y aucun conflit d'intérêt.

— Aucun, criai-je. Il travaille au lieu de rester à mes côtés ! Bordel, si vous me chercher, vous allez me trouver, fis-je en me lançant sur lui.

Lucius me retint et Geoffroy débarqua à ce moment là, les cheveux en bataille, balai à la main.

— Du calme ! me dit-il en lançant un regard significatif à Lucius avant de s'avancer vers l'Auror.

Lucius passa l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre autour de ma taille tout en se plaquant contre mon dos.

— Calme-toi Charlie..., murmura-t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

— Pas facile à faire avec un connard pareil. Je vais finir par renier mon pays s'ils continuent à me faire chier !

Il rit doucement et resserra sa prise sur moi, mordillant la peau de mon cou.

— Hum.

Je me laissai aller contre lui. Quand Geoffroy eut fini de parler, il nous invita à tous nous asseoir, ce que je fis rapidement. Lucius prit place à mes côtés et posa sa main sur ma cuisse alors que Geoffroy et l'Auror s'asseyaient face à nous.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demandai-je hargneux.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, visite de contrôle, répliqua l'Auror en essayant visiblement de garder son calme. Je suis venu vérifier que tout se passait bien et que les règles quant à la peine de Monsieur Malfoy étaient respectées.

— C'est le cas. Maintenant, partez !

— Monsieur Weasley, sachez que chaque propos que vous tenez et votre comportement sont analysés également. Votre besoin de me mettre à la porte ne joue en la faveur de personne. Quelque chose à cacher ?

— Non, aucunement, c'est juste votre gueule que je ne peux pas piffrer. Je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis ma grossesse. Et je tolère déjà avec assez de mal les personnes que j'aime. Ça aussi, j'aurais dû en référer au Ministère ? Ou mieux, mes moments où j'ai des relations sexuelles avec le prisonnier peut-être ?

— Votre comportement a donc évolué à cause cela ? Vos décisions ont donc pu en être altérées.

— Écoutez, intervint Geoffroy, je vous assure que le prisonnier s'est conduit de façon exemplaire depuis qu'il est de nouveau parmi nous.

L'Auror l'observa puis retourna son attention vers Lucius et moi.

— Lucius reste un prisonnier avant d'être l'homme que j'aime, mentis-je. Il continue ses tâches avant d'avoir du temps pour moi. Même depuis mon état de santé actuel. Et mon jugement à ce propos n'a pas changé. C'est le côté personnel qui l'a été. Et cela ne concerne donc en rien le Ministère. Je vous ai envoyé chaque semaine un rapport détaillé des activités de Lucius. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

— Votre état méritait d'être mentionné. Je vais rapporter ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que j'ai vu au Ministre, il prendra les décisions qui lui semblent justes, fit-il en se levant.

— Ce bébé me concerne avant tout. C'est moi qui le porte et je ne le voulais pas jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Je suis prêt à faire cette déclaration sous Véritasérum.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils envoient Lucius ailleurs pour ma négligence. Bordel, tout allait bien depuis deux jours !

— L'arrivée de cet enfant va-t-elle avoir une incidence sur le travail qu'effectue Monsieur Malfoy ici ? J'ai aperçus le planning tout à l'heure, dit-il en indiquant le papier accroché au mur. Il m'a semblé plutôt allégé...

Il se tourna vers Geoffroy et ajouta :

— J'aimerais d'ailleurs avoir une copie de ces emplois du temps.

— Allégé, en effet. Mais si vous aviez regardé plus longuement, vous auriez vu que les jours où Lucius faisaient moins de travail était parce qu'il était de garde de nuit. Je ne peux plus me permettre de donner cette tâche aux trois mêmes gardiens. Il est temps de lui faire aussi participer à ce type d'horaire. Il est donc normal de lui laisser du temps en journée pour se reposer afin qu'il fasse bien son travail, répondit Geoffroy.

— Nous étudierons cela en détail et vous ferons parvenir notre compte-rendu.

— Nous vous ferons parvenir des emplois du temps à l'avenir, fis-je en soupirant.

Valait mieux que je me calme. Mais la colère bouillonnait toujours en moi.

— Bien.

Il nous salua très sommairement et partit. Geoffroy m'adressa un regard sévère et le suivit tandis que Lucius se tournait vers moi et se mit à me caresser le cou doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— J'ai merdé, murmurai-je. Bordel, j'ai complètement merdé !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

— Et si jamais tu devais partir d'ici, paniquai-je. Je... je ne pourrais pas...

Je ne pus pas finir ma phrase et fondis en sanglot. Il recula sa chaise et m'attira sur ses genoux, caressant mes cheveux doucement.

— Charlie... je ne vais pas partir, et même si c'était le cas, je t'emmènerai avec moi. Mais interdiction de t'inquiéter pour cela, le stress n'est pas bon pour toi en ce moment.

Je continuai de pleurer et me serrai contre lui, l'imaginant être renvoyé à Azkaban. Je ne saurais pas supporter une fois de plus cet éloignement sans savoir comment il allait, pas maintenant en plus que nous allions avoir un bébé. Lucius embrassa mes cheveux et continua de me réconforter, m'affirmant qu'il n'allait pas partir et que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Draco arriva et mon état dut l'inquiéter car il s'assit près de nous, les larmes aux yeux.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour, son père et moi.

— Rien du tout, répliqua Lucius doucement, tout va bien.

— J'ai envoyé ton père direct en prison, fis-je en sanglotant. Je suis un monstre. Un monstre qui ne mérite rien de bon.

Je tentais de me lever pour fuir, mais Lucius me retint contre lui.

— Charlie, rit-il doucement, tu ne m'as pas envoyé en prison. Je suis toujours là, tu te souviens ?! Et tu as été un connard avec cet Auror mais je me suis conduit de manière exemplaire, et tu es enceint, tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Il ne m'a presque pas regardé méchamment, et je suis à peu près certain qu'il me plaignait.

Il embrassa ma joue puis reprit, sous le regard quelque peu amusé de son fils :

— Qui sait ?! Quand ils réaliseront ce que je dois supporter tous les jours avec toi, ils me libéreront peut-être plus tôt.

Cela me fit rire et je cessai rapidement de pleurer, reniflant de manière si peu séduisante. Lucius sécha mes larmes à l'aide de ses pouces et m'embrassa.

— Tu as raison, tu mérites bien une remise de peine pour me supporter.

— Draco ? Prend note veux-tu ? Je veux pouvoir lui rappeler qu'il a dit ça, preuve à l'appui.

— Salaud, soufflai-je en l'embrassant malgré tout.

Nos langues jouèrent un petit moment avant que je ne me souvienne que son fils était là. Je m'écartais donc à contre cœur et repris place sur ma chaise. Geoffroy revint à ce moment là. Il me fit les gros yeux et prit place devant nous avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Je suis étonné de te voir ne mangeant pas de fromage.

Le fait qu'il me le dise m'y fit penser et je me levai pour aller en chercher. Seulement, Draco sembla le comprendre car il me demanda de me rasseoir et y alla lui-même.

— J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je n'arrive, me dit Geoffroy, l'Auror m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, tu l'agressais.

— Ouais. Il était là. Et il m'a dit que j'aurais dû informer le Ministère pour le bébé.

— Cela aurait sans doute été préférable en effet, même si cette visite tombait au mauvais moment, c'est certain. Mais Charlie, un peu de diplomatie aurait été appréciée.

— C'est bon, intervint Lucius alors que Draco me ramenait mon fromage, on ne va de toute façon pas pouvoir revenir en arrière, et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

— Pourquoi pas de comment vont se passer les choses ? A l'arrivée du bébé, j'entends, fis-je en commençant à manger. Je n'en sais rien. Et autant profiter que tu sois là, ajoutai-je en regardant Geoffroy.

— Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? fit ce dernier à Lucius qui se pinça les lèvres.

— Comment ça ?

Je me tournai vers lui, la bouche ouverte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Oh bordel, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ! Je le savais !

Je me voyais déjà perdre mon travail, ma passion. Les larmes remplirent mes yeux une fois de plus, mais je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse.

— Charlie, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle ! J'avais juste déjà demandé cela à Geoffroy qui m'a donc déjà répondu. Tu vois, tu ne sais rien du tout.

Il embrassa ma joue et caressa mes cheveux puis souffla :

— Plus de larmes, s'il te plait.

— Si tu crois que c'est facile, sifflai-je en colère.

— Hey, ne t'énerve pas. Ou alors je retourne chercher l'Auror pour que tu passes tes nerfs dessus.

Je ris, et repris ma cuillère pour continuer de manger.

— Alors, c'est quoi la suite ? demandai-je rapidement.

— Geffroy a proposé d'arranger les plannings de telle façon qu'il y ait toujours l'un de nous avec le bébé.

— Donc, on peut rester ? C'est... Un bébé ça demande beaucoup et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. Enfin, il me reste ce qu'Harry a pu donner, mais... je suppose que ça partira rapidement, entre le lait, les couches et autres.

— Je devrais recevoir une subvention pour pouvoir vous payez un minimum. Et en attendant, cela passera dans le budget du camp. Vous devez savoir que nous avons un budget par an, et je me suis toujours débrouillé pour dépenser le moins possible. J'ai donc de l'argent de côté que je comptais vous verser en prime, la votre passera dans le bébé, cela devrait suffire pour au moins quelques mois.

— Donc, ça ne posera pas de problème. Je... Nous allons pouvoir rester ici, soufflai-je heureux.

— Bien sûr, je te l'avais dit dès le début ça Charlie.

— Oui, mais... j'ai cru que... Laisse tomber.

Alors tout allait reprendre comme avant, mise à part le bébé qui allait pleurer. Je souris et me caressai le ventre. Parce que le bébé ne ferait pas que ça, comme avait dit Ron. J'avais hâte de le ou la voir sourire. Merlin, j'étais sûr que ça allait être le sourire de Lucius. Oh que oui.

— Tu avais cru quoi ? me demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

— Je ne sais pas, qu'on allait devoir partir. Que je n'allais plus pouvoir rester au camp, ni faire ce que j'aime. J'ai bien imaginé ma mort lors de la naissance. Ce n'était franchement pas le pire de penser que j'allais devoir tout perdre pour le bébé.

— Et tu ne vas rien perdre, ni la vie, ni ton travail et tes précieux Dragons. Tu vois, tout va pour le mieux.

— Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de quitter la réserve pour cela, ajouta Geoffroy avec un sourire.

— Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? l'interrogeai-je curieux.

— Si tu as un comportement que je jugerais inadmissible, que ce soit à l'intérieur de la réserve ou au camp.

— Baiser sur ton bureau, rentre-t-il dans cette liste ? fis-je amusé.

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux, en nous regardant Lucius et moi.

— Juste par curiosité, rien de plus.

— J'espère bien...

— Sinon, les autres, ils en pensent quoi ? Je veux dire, sur le fait de vivre avec un bébé ? Je n'ai pas pensé à leur poser la question.

— Personne n'est venu se plaindre, pour le reste, il faudra leur demander.

— Okay.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais terminé le pot de fromage et me calai contre le dossier de la chaise.

— Bon ben... je vais aller voir ma famille.

Je me levai, en faisant attention et Lucius m'aida rapidement en entourant ma taille. Je souris et murmurai :

— Tu en profites, avoue ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il me prenait pour un con en plus.

— Allez, aide-moi à atteindre la tente, j'ai envie de m'allonger un moment.

— On pourrait aller encore plus vite, souffla-t-il en m'aidant néanmoins à tenir sur mes jambes.

— Comment ? En volant ?

— Plus ou moins, je pourrais te porter. Tu te reposerais et j'en profiterai encore un peu plus...

— Je suis bien trop lourd, fis-je néanmoins touché. Je suis énorme. On dirait un ventre de Dragon avant terme.

— Tu n'as jamais été aussi léger, au contraire.

— Allez, je suis curieux, soufflai-je en l'embrassant. Montre-moi comment tu t'y prendrais pour me faire avancer deux mètres.

Il se baissa et passa l'un de ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos tout en se relevant. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta.

— Et voilà, deux mètres. Je fais les suivants ou tu préfères vraiment marcher ?

J'éclatai de rire et dis, tout en entourant son cou :

— J'ai trop envie de voir leur tête à notre arrivée, continue.

Il rit doucement à son tour et repartit. Nous arrivâmes moins d'une minute plus tard dans la tente de ma famille.

— Bonjour tout le monde, criai-je joyeux.

Les jumeaux rirent et papa leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Maman nous regarda avec des yeux émerveillés et Bill avança vers nous, un air qui ne valait rien qui vaille :

— Alors Charlie, tu as finalement décidé de combler maman ? Vous auriez pu nous inviter au mariage, cependant.

— Ha ha ha, très drôle.

Je me renfrognai et réalisai soudain que c'était idiot. Nous nous aimions. Le mariage était certes une connerie, mais c'était comme si nous l'étions.

— Nous avons préféré faire ça en petit comité, rentrai-je dans son jeu.

— Bien sûr, continua Bill, et qui vous a marié, dis-moi ?

— Carlos, il en a les pouvoir, répondis-je en gardant mon sérieux. Hein mon amour ? fis-je en tournant la tête vers Lucius.

— Bien sûr, le meilleur mariage de ma vie.

— Tu vois ? dis-je ensuite à Bill. Nous sommes mari et... mari.

J'avais failli dire « mari et femme ».

— Et où sont les alliances ? questionna-t-il, l'air de ne pas y croire le moins du monde.

— Nous avons décidé de ne pas en porter. Question de goût.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? fit maman, un brin inquiète.

— Si si, soufflai-je.

Je sentis Lucius se tendre et m'en voulus. Ce n'était peut-être pas un sujet pour plaisanter. Maman devint blanche alors que Lucius me reposait et se collait contre mon dos, soufflant ensuite à mon oreille de façon à ce que moi seul entende :

— Si tu continues de la convaincre ainsi, je vais vraiment être obligé de t'épouser.

— Est-ce si grave ? soufflai-je tout bas.

— Grave non, mais irréversible, oui.

— Idiot, je t'aime.

Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai.

— Tu devrais me supporter aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

**POV Lucius**

J'étais de garde avec Isaac et Hulrick depuis près de deux heures maintenant et les Dragons ne cessaient de s'agiter de plus en plus. Ce qui nous stressait tous les trois. Hulrick et Isaac parce que c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel, surtout ces derniers temps, et moi parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'étrange, cela avait un rapport avec Charlie. Nous refîmes un tour de la réserve et Storme se mit à nous poursuivre dès que nous étions arrivés en vue de la pointe de la Fureur. Nous nous séparâmes et le Dragon décida de poursuivre le blond. Je retins un soupir et repartis avec Isaac pour essayer d'aider Hulrick. Il lança un Stupéfix à Storme mais celui-ci l'évita et devint plus enragé encore. Je vis au loin les jumeaux version Dragon arriver et ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée. Déjà que le matin même, Charlie avait eu beaucoup de douleurs et qu'il avait été très grognon. Et maintenant les Dragons s'y mettaient aussi. Hulrick nous hurla de retourner à la barrière et c'est ce que nous fîmes le plus rapidement possible. Isaac était juste devant moi et Hulrick quelques mètres derrières, Storme toujours à ses trousses. J'aperçus Émeraude juste derrière et ne pus déterminer s'il semblait en colère ou de bonne humeur. J'accélérais donc et Hulrick me rattrapa finalement. Le portail fut bientôt en vue sauf qu'on avait toujours au moins deux Dragons qui ne semblaient pas vouloir nous lâcher. Nous ne pouvions donc ouvrir le portail avec eux si près de nous. Soit nous faisions demi-tour et nous essayions de les semer une fois de plus, soit... on priait pour qu'ils ne décident pas de nous manger.

Quand nous fûmes à une trentaine de mètres du portail, je regardais en arrière une fois de plus et vis Émeraude attraper par la queue Storme et le retenir. Je me figeai alors que les deux autres gardiens se posaient au sol pour atteindre le portail, soulagés. Je fixai Émeraude étrangement et ce dernier relâcha Storme avant de foncer sur moi. Je me remis en route et me posai juste devant le portail qu'Hulrick maintenait ouvert. Je sortis et il se referma juste derrière moi. Je reprenais mon souffle du mieux possible et regardai à travers la barrière pour voir Émeraude me regarder intensément. Il cracha des flammes qui s'écrasèrent contre la barrière et je reculai instinctivement. Par Merlin, que venait-il de se passer, exactement ?! Je vis qu'Isaac s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Draco cria mon nom et je me retournai pour le voir arriver en courant. Il s'arrêta devant moi et articula difficilement :

— Charlie, il vient de s'évanouir. Infirmerie.

Je lâchai mon balai et courus jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Draco sur les talons. J'arrivai bientôt dans la pièce pour trouver tous les Weasley autour de Charlie qui était allongé sur le lit. Je me précipitai à ses côtés et posai immédiatement la main sur son front pour me rendre compte qu'il était brûlant.

— Geoffroy est parti appeler le médicomage, expliqua Bill, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'ils entrèrent justement. Yanis demanda aux Weasley de quitter l'infirmerie et il ne resta bientôt plus que le médicomage, Geoffroy, Charlie et moi. Yanis ausculta alors Charlie que je continuai de caresser ses cheveux trempés par la sueur. Salazar, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée.

— C'est le moment, dit alors Yanis en lançant plusieurs sorts sur la pièce et sur nous.

— Comment ça, c'est le moment ? répliquai-je.

Il ne devait pas arriver avant au moins trois jours supplémentaires. Alors oui, je savais bien que trois jours d'avance n'était rien mais je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à cela aujourd'hui.

— Oui, le bébé est sur le point de naître. Soit, je l'aide à sortir, soit il déchirera son environnement, entrainant sa mort et celle de Charlie. Que désirez-vous ?

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? rétorquai-je en me redressant.

S'il avait décidé que faire de l'humour maintenant était une bonne idée, j'allais rapidement lui prouver le contraire. Il secoua la tête et déchira les habits de Charlie alors que je repensais à ses paroles. Le bébé déchirerait son environnement ? Il ne nous avait jamais parlé de cela avant. J'avais promis à Charlie que tout irait bien, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Yanis ouvrit Charlie et l'incision commença immédiatement à saigner, beaucoup saigner. Je retins une nausée en remarquant qu'après quelques secondes, du sang gouttait déjà sur le sol et entendre le médicomage jurer ne me rassura absolument pas.

— Quoi ? demandai-je alors que je sentais Geoffroy poser sa main sur mon épaule.

— Cela ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu. L'intestin s'est emmêlé à la bulle de magie où a grandi le bébé. Et il a y plus de sang, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Des complications que je n'avais pas prévues.

— Charlie ne peut pas mourir ! soufflai-je immédiatement.

Je pouvais vivre sans ce bébé, pas sans lui. Le médicomage acquiesça vaguement au même moment où on entendit un fort bruit sourd. J'échangeai un regard avec Geoffroy mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait dehors, Charlie était plus important. Geoffroy me dit qu'il ne bougerait pas non plus et que les autres gardiens et les Weasley pouvaient bien se débrouiller.

Je me penchai sur Charlie et collai mon front contre sa tempe puis fermai les yeux. J'étais peut-être lâche mais je ne voulais pas le voir perdre tout ce sang. Deux autres bruits sourds retentirent et des coups violents furent frappés à la porte. Geoffroy soupira et s'écarta, demandant à travers la porte ce qu'il se passait. Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir ouverte parce que tout de suite, le médicomage avait plus important faire que s'occuper de la stérilisation de la pièce.

— Allez Charlie, murmurai-je à son oreille. Je t'interdis de mourir, je suis le seul à pouvoir te tuer, tu te souviens ? Et nous devons encore nous marier. Et par Merlin, j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver un prénom à cet enfant, tu m'as dit que tu avais une idée, tu te souviens ?!

Je soupirai en ne recevant aucune réponse. Je jetai un coup d'œil au médicomage qui avait l'air tout aussi concentré mais légèrement moins inquiet. Geoffroy revint à mes côtés et j'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand un son tonitruant me fit poser les mains sur mes oreilles.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Geoffroy devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et je le vis inspirer et expirer profondément. Yanis demanda à son ami de me donner une grande serviette et je le regardai étrangement. Que lui prenait-il maintenant ? Il me demanda de m'avancer jusqu'à lui et j'embrassai Charlie sur la tempe, lui murmurant que je l'aimais, avant de faire comme demandé. Il me mit immédiatement le bébé dans les bras et je me figeai quelques secondes, mon regard fixé sur ce que je tenais entre les mains.

J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient petits. Je sentis Geoffroy me tirer en arrière et vis ensuite Yanis s'occuper à nouveau de Charlie. Le médicomage me demanda de surveiller le bébé attentivement et de le prévenir si jamais il devenait bleu. J'acquiesçai vaguement et ne quittai pas l'enfant des yeux. Geoffroy prit un coussin qu'il posa sur la table près du lit et je posai l'enfant dessus, le nettoyant doucement et vérifiant qu'il était toujours aussi rose. Il n'avait toujours pas crié mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour cela, il avait fallu près de trente minutes à Draco pour nous faire entendre sa voix la première fois. J'eus un léger sourire en repensant au fait qu'il s'était ensuite bien rattrapé et je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie, rassuré de voir qu'il perdait beaucoup moins de sang. Je me retournai ensuite vers le bébé et entendis Yanis demander quelque chose à Geoffroy mais ne m'en préoccupait pas plus que cela.

Je posai la main sur le torse du nouveau-né et fus soulagé en constatant que c'était un garçon. J'avais un fils, et cette fois, avec une personne que j'aimais réellement. Le médicomage fut bientôt à mes côtés et il me repoussa pour s'occuper de l'enfant. J'allais donc aux côtés de Charlie et fus rassuré en sentant son cœur battre sous mes doigts. Je réalisai également qu'il avait un tube dans le bras et que ce dernier était raccordé à une poche de sang. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa tempe que j'embrassai tout en caressant ses cheveux.

— Il va se réveiller quand ? demandai-je à Yanis alors que Geoffroy sortait de la pièce en essayant d'être discret.

Seulement, à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que j'entendis des cris de l'autre côté. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer là-dehors, mais je ne voulais de toute façon pas m'en inquiéter tout de suite.

— C'est dur à dire. Mais c'est plus une question d'heures que de minutes. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop vu sa maigreur.

— Vous n'aviez pas parlé de cette possibilité, l'accusai-je en me redressant.

— Car cela ne devait pas en être une. Aucun de mes tests n'avait révélé ce problème. Tout cela devait se dérouler sans complication.

— Vos tests étaient donc soit incomplets, soit mal réalisés.

Certes, il venait de sauver la vie de Charlie, mais il n'aurait même pas dû être en danger en premier lieu.

— Non, je pense juste qu'il y a eu du changement depuis ma dernière visite. A-t-il eu des douleurs au ventre ces derniers jours ? Des crampes d'estomac, une perte d'appétit ?

— Pas plus que d'habitude, non. Ces douleurs ont juste été plus fortes ce matin.

— Nous en saurons plus à son réveil. Le bébé va bien. Je vais lui faire les tests d'usage et le nettoyer. Désirez-vous être présent ?

— Vous avez prévu de changer de pièce ?

Merlin, je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant seul avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser Charlie.

— Non non, me rassura-t-il. Je reste ici, près de vous.

J'embrassai Charlie puis me levai, me plaçant à côté du médicomage qui commença à lancer quelques sortilèges à mon fils dont je ne compris pas particulièrement le sens ou le but. Les résultats durent plaire à Yanis puisque ce dernier sourit puis m'expliqua comment nettoyer le bébé. Il fit couler de l'eau tiède dans une bassine et me tendit un linge que j'utilisai ensuite pour laver mon fils correctement. Il était mon fils, notre fils. Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres tandis que je lavais ses bras et son torse. Il se mit alors à pleurer et je souris plus encore. Je finis de le nettoyer et il se calma de lui-même quand je l'habillai avec les vêtements que nous avions laissés là justement dans ce genre de cas.

— Vous devez faire autre chose ? l'interrogeai-je ensuite alors que j'observai attentivement les yeux bleu-vert de l'enfant.

Ces derniers n'allaient probablement pas rester ainsi et je me demandais quelle serait leur couleur. Je l'analysai aussi discrètement. Les Dragons avaient insufflé leur magie pour qu'il puisse exister mais il ne semblait pas différent d'un autre enfant.

— Non, rien de plus. Il va très bien. La magie « parasite » est grandement présente dans son organisme, mais cela n'occasionne aucun problème médical.

— Et pour Charlie ?

— Son état est stable. Il ne craint plus rien. Quand il se réveillera, il sera un peu nauséeux, mais rien de bien grave.

— Donc, vous pouvez partir ?

— Je suppose. Voulez-vous que je reste ?

— Pas vraiment non. Vous pouvez rester au camp peut-être. Juste au cas où ? Et dire aux autres que tout va bien ?

— Oui, sans problème. Je vous laisse. Mais sachez qu'il faudra nourrir le bébé d'ici moins d'une heure, s'il réclame.

— Il faut le nourrir quand il a faim ? Vraiment ? lui demandai-je, réellement agacé.

Il sembla prêt à répliquer quelque chose mais il préféra sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Je pris une chaise que je tirai à côté du lit où Charlie dormait toujours. Je m'assis et observai attentivement l'enfant qui s'endormit. J'allais rapidement devoir apprendre à m'en occuper. Parce que je m'étais à peine occupé de Draco quand il avait cet âge et je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire exactement. Il fallait le nourrir, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire un biberon même si je me doutais que les Weasley sauraient nous aider avec cela. Je relevai la tête en entendant des coups être frappés à la porte et me levai pour aller ouvrir. Je trouvai tous les Weasley derrière celle-ci ainsi que tous les gardiens sauf Hulrick et Johanna. Je refermai la porte derrière moi pour laisser Charlie se reposer et avisai mon fils un peu plus loin aux côtés d'Harry, aussi blanc qu'un linge. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il avait quand je réalisai que tous les autres faisaient la même tête. Bon, il y avait donc un problème. Molly s'approcha de moi et observa l'enfant, reprenant par la même quelques couleurs.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je à Geoffroy.

Je me souvins des bruits sourds que nous avions entendus pendant que Charlie se faisait opérer et me demandai si cela avait un quelconque rapport.

— Il se passe que... Ils ont franchis les portes, tous. Ils sont juste là dehors.

— Qui a franchi les portes ?

J'avais bien une idée de qui il pouvait parler, mais vraiment, je voulais me tromper.

— Les Dragons, souffla Isaac mi-émerveillé, mi-apeuré.

— Ah...

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. Magnifique.

— Et... nous sommes toujours vivants, donc..., ajoutai-je.

Vu le comportement qu'ils avaient eu l'après-midi même, je doutais qu'ils soient là pour faire la conversation. Sauf que s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, nous serions déjà morts. Je retins un soupir et soufflai, réalisant que personne ne parlait ni ne faisait quoi que ce soit :

— Que faisons-nous ?

— Je ne sais pas. S'ils avaient voulu nous attaquer, ils l'auraient déjà fait. Je pense qu'ils sont là pour lui, fit-il en regardant le bébé.

— Et que proposes-tu ?

— Je me pense complètement fou, mais leur montrer serait la chose à faire je pense. Enfin, c'est leur magie qui a aidé à sa vie. Ils ne doivent sûrement pas lui vouloir de mal.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais la refermai aussitôt. Ils étaient étranges depuis que Charlie attendait notre fils. Et ils l'avaient été plus encore quand ce dernier avait été proche de naître, ainsi que pendant la naissance. L'idée de Geoffroy était complètement folle certes, mais pas totalement dénué de sens.

— Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'attendre que Charlie se réveille ? le questionnai-je alors.

Après tout, il était celui qu'Émeraude avait choisi pour meilleur ami, et les Dragons ne lui feraient sûrement pas de mal. Alors que j'étais loin d'être certain qu'ils réagiraient positivement à ma présence. D'un autre côté, s'il fallait à Charlie des heures pour se réveiller et encore d'autres pour se remettre un tant soit peu, je n'étais pas certain que laisser les Dragons trainer pendant des jours devant le bâtiment soit une bonne idée.

— Si, tu as raison. J'espère que cela ne va pas prendre trop de temps. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à n'importe qui, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

— Bien. L'un de vous sait comment faire un biberon ?

— Bien entendu, répondit Molly.

— Vous nous apprendrez plus tard, si vous pouviez juste en faire un là, ce serait très apprécié.

— J'y vais. Mais... tout est dans la tente, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Geoffroy.

— Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas aller dans la tente sans passer devant les Dragons..., soufflai-je en sentant mon fils commencer à s'agiter dans mes bras.

Elle secoua la tête et Carlos se tourna vers elle :

— Dites-moi quoi prendre et où les trouver et je vous ramène ça.

Elle le fit immédiatement et il partit, Geoffroy sur les talons. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux Weasley, surpris de ne toujours pas les avoir entendus babiller. Je regardai Draco et lui souris. Je l'aurais bien pris avec moi dans l'infirmerie et refermé la porte derrière nous mais je n'étais pas certain que cela serait très correct. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire avec les Weasley, et je n'avais pas envie de passer la fin de la journée seul avec eux.

— A-t-il déjà un prénom ? demanda Arthur en s'approchant, le regard brillant.

— Non, répondis-je en resserrant imperceptiblement ma prise sur mon fils.

Molly le remarqua et sourit, avant de s'approcher à son tour.

— N'aie crainte, nous n'allons pas te le prendre. Mais bon sang, qu'il est mignon.

Évidemment qu'il était mignon, que croyaient-ils ? Je fis un léger signe de tête à Draco qui vint se placer à mes côtés pour l'observer.

— Pas trop déçu que ce soit un garçon ? lui demandai-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Si beaucoup, mais... je ferais avec. Il est trop mignon, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et je me penchai à l'oreille de mon fils pour murmurer, amusé :

— Tu pourras quand même jouer à la poupée si tu es sage, tant que tu ne lui mets pas de robes...

— M'en voilà ravi, rit-il. Et Charlie ? Comment va-t-il ?

— Le médicomage dit qu'il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, plus ou moins en forme.

— Et... tu l'as laissé tout seul ? souffla Draco de manière discrète.

— Tu as raison, lui répondis-je.

Je rouvris la porte et ajoutai à l'intention de tous :

— Dites-moi quand le biberon est là, je vous ferais signe quand Charlie se réveillera. Bonne soirée.

Je refermai la porte et me rassis sur la chaise à côté de Charlie. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et fus ravi de constater que sa température avait nettement baissé. J'embrassai sa tempe puis observai notre fils qui était toujours endormi. Je ne doutais pas qu'il allait bientôt se manifester mais pour l'instant, ce calme était le bienvenu. Je callai l'enfant contre mon épaule puis fermai les yeux et continuai de caresser les cheveux de Charlie doucement. J'étais vraiment impatient qu'il se réveille.

**POV Charlie**

J'ouvris les paupières, me sentant tomber. Je me rendis compte qu'en réalité, j'étais allongé. Je papillonnai des yeux et entendis, tout en sentant une main se poser sur mon front :

— Enfin réveillé. Ça va ?

— Oui, ça va.

Je posai les mains sur mon ventre et ne rencontrai que du vide là où aurait dû être le bébé. Je me redressai, le cœur battant rapidement. J'avais aussi l'impression d'en avoir un dans mes tempes.

— Où... je...

Voir que je n'étais plus si gros me donnait envie de crier. Je me sentis vide, perdu. Lucius posa sa main sur ma nuque qu'il caressa doucement tout en soufflant :

— Du calme, tout va bien. Tu n'aurais pas dû te redresser si vite...rallonge-toi.

Je l'écoutais tout en fermant les yeux. J'essayai de me souvenir. J'avais eu mal, au dos, puis au ventre. Déjà depuis quelques jours, j'avais eu mal au ventre, un peu, tout comme une perte d'appétit, mais je n'avais rien dit. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi.

Et là... je...

Je soupirai et demandai :

— Je l'ai perdu, c'est ça ?

Je sentis les larmes couler et mon corps sangloter, tout en caressant mon ventre, ou le fantôme de mon ventre. Comment tout avait été si vite. Je sentis les lèvres de Lucius sur mes joues, essuyer mes larmes. Il me fit tourner la tête puis souffla, sa bouche contre ma tempe :

— Ouvre les yeux Charlie, regarde comme ton fils est beau.

Je les ouvris rapidement et mon cœur cessa de battre à cette vue.

Mon fils...

Les larmes coulèrent une fois de plus, de soulagement, de joie. Je souris et tendis la main, n'osant toutefois pas le toucher, vu qu'il semblait dormir.

— Depuis quand ?

— Quelques heures, quatre ou cinq je dirais.

— Il va bien ? Je...

Je me tus, le voyant ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers étaient magnifiques, d'une couleur bleu-vert. Et ni moi, ni Lucius n'avions ces couleurs.

— Oh comme il est beau, soufflai-je encore plus heureux.

J'avais eu peur de le trouver moche, tout sale et fripé. Ou couvert de sang, dans les mauvais rêves. Le bébé posa son regard sur moi et je souris, me sentant idiot, avant que ma tête ne tourne et que je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

— Tu es certain que tout va bien Charlie ?

— Oui, je... J'ai juste la tête qui tourne. Ça va aller. J'aimerais le tenir, peux-tu m'aider ? demandai-je.

Maman m'avait expliqué qu'une fois qu'elle avait pris les jumeaux dans ses bras, elle avait cessé de s'en vouloir pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser en étant enceinte. Certes, elle m'avait prévenue que cela ne serait peut-être pas pareil pour moi, mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Je me sentais toujours autant un monstre, en plus de ma culpabilité d'avoir pensé et voulu qu'il meurt.

— Bien sûr.

Lucius me redressa et me mit l'enfant dans les bras tout en me maintenant assis avant de monter sur le lit et de venir s'asseoir dans mon dos, me laissant ainsi m'appuyer contre lui. Sentir mon enfant, mon fils, dans mes bras, me coupa la respiration une brève seconde. Il était là, vivant, concret, réel. La culpabilité était toujours là, mais une vague de chaleur venait de m'emplir également.

Il était là... juste là. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Je penchai la tête et respirai son odeur.

— Il sent bon, soufflai-je. A-t-il pleuré ? Tout s'est-il bien passé ?

Je le rapprochai de moi, le posant délicatement contre mon torse. Je tremblai un peu, n'ayant pas tenu beaucoup d'enfant dans ma vie et j'avais peur de mal m'y prendre. Lucius dut s'en rendre compte car il me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

— Détends-toi, il ne va pas se casser. Et tout s'est bien passé, il a eu son premier biberon il y a un peu plus de trois heures, et il ne va d'ailleurs sûrement pas tarder à en demander un autre.

— Qui lui a donné ? le questionnai-je.

Bizarrement, je ne voulais pas qu'un autre que Lucius l'ait prit dans ses bras avant moi. C'était idiot, je le savais, mais c'était comme quelque chose que je devais faire avant les autres. Ma famille l'avait-elle vu ? Je fermai les yeux en l'imaginant passer de bras en bras.

— Moi, même si ta mère a préparé le biberon.

Le petit s'agita et commença à pleurer, me faisant mal à la tête. Je le berçai, caressant sa petite tête et il se tut. J'eus l'impression qu'il venait de se blottir contre moi, mais n'osai pas vérifier, de peur de le faire recommencer à pleurer si je bougeai.

— On a un fils, me rendis-je compte. Je... je n'arrive pas à croire que je le tiens contre moi alors qu'il était encore dans mon ventre il y a quelques heures.

— Et pourtant..., souffla Lucius. Il lui faudrait un prénom, cependant. Une idée ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

Je n'avais aucune idée de prénom. Mais soudain, je pus me souvenir de mes rêves.

— Bairim ? proposai-je.

L'idée était plus qu'idiote, mais si mes rêvent étaient en fait la réalité, si ces gens avaient existé dans le passé, Bairim devenait une évidence. Le dernier Maître Dragon que j'avais vu en rêves, c'était Bairim III.

— Bairim..., répéta-t-il. Pourquoi ce prénom ?

— J'ai rêvé d'eux. Certains s'appelaient Bairim. Il y en a eu trois. De grandes personnes. Si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de soucis. Mais... maintenant, je me demande si ce n'est pas la magie à l'intérieur de moi qui m'a fait voir tout ces rêves étranges.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, Charlie. Bairim... à dire vrai, j'aime bien.

— C'est vrai, fis-je en me tournant, faisant de ce fait sursauter le petit qui commença à pleurer.

Je tentai de le calmer, mais rien n'y fit. Il commença à pleurer de plus en plus, et de plus en plus fort. J'entendis comme un bruit bizarre venir de dehors et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, soupira Lucius alors que Geoffroy entrait.

— Charlie, dit-il visiblement soulagé. Tu es réveillé. C'est super.

— Pas maintenant, intervint immédiatement Lucius.

— Pourquoi ? As-tu eu peur que je ne me réveille pas ? Lucius, cela ne s'est-il pas bien passé ? demandai-je en me tournant légèrement vers lui.

Avais-je failli mourir comme dans mes cauchemars ?

— Il y a eu une complication, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Geoffroy est si heureux de te voir réveillé. Et je suis sérieux, ajouta ensuite Lucius à l'intention de ce dernier, pas maintenant. Ils ont pu attendre cinq heures, ils peuvent encore attendre un moment.

— Comme tu veux, mais ils sont plus agités depuis leur arrivée.

Je compris et soufflai, un brin en colère :

— Bon sang, ils ne peuvent pas attendre un peu que j'en profite ! Dis à ma famille que s'ils continuent, ils ne le verront pas avant demain matin, est-ce clair ?!

Geoffroy me regarda comme si j'étais fou et Lucius rit doucement avant de dire :

— Il parle des Dragons, pas de ta famille. Même s'il est vrai qu'on peut voir une certaine ressemblance dans le comportement, je te l'accorde.

— Dragon ? Comment ça « il parle des Dragons » ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Le petit hurla soudain et je le pris contre moi, embrassant sa tête avant de me figer. D'où me venaient de tels gestes, par Merlin !

— Geoffroy, un biberon serait très apprécié, merci, lui dit Lucius.

Il soupira et lança un regard sombre à Lucius en retour mais partit néanmoins.

— Les Dragons veulent visiblement rencontrer... Bairim. Ils ont détruit le portail et sont plantés devant le bâtiment depuis qu'il est né.

— Oh...

Alors ça, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais même jamais imaginé, de près ou de loin.

— Ont-ils blessé quelqu'un ? Ma famille est-elle en sécurité ? Et bordel, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit !

— Personne n'est blessé et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que cela n'aurait rien changé. Tu ne peux pas tenir assis tout seul, hors de question que tu sortes voir les Dragons, notre fils dans les bras, dans cet état !

— Ah, parce que tu envisages que j'aille voir les Dragons avec notre fils ?

J'étais plus que surpris. Au delà de tout même.

— A moins que tu n'arrives à les renvoyer dans leur réserve par la force de ta volonté, malheureusement oui. Enfin, je viendrai avec toi, bien sûr.

— Encore mieux, soufflai-je ronchon.

Geoffroy revint, avec un biberon, et il me le donna avant de dire, tout en quittant la pièce :

— La prochaine fois, vous vous débrouillez ! Je ne suis pas sa nourrice, merci bien !

Je me pinçai les lèvres, mais me détendis en sentant le bébé bouger. Je tendis par dessus mon épaule le biberon à Lucius qui le prit et déplaçai ensuite mon fils pour le caler contre mon bras, face à moi.

Je pus le regarder un moment, détaillant ses traits.

Je n'arrivai pas encore à dire à qui il ressemblait le plus, mais le peu de cheveux sur son crâne me montrait déjà qu'il n'était pas roux, mais ni blond. C'était un mélange, un peu comme les blonds vénitiens. J'embrassai son front et il tenta d'agripper mon nez ou mon visage, pour ce que j'en savais. Je tendis ensuite de nouveau le bras et Lucius me rendit le biberon.

— Comment dois-je faire ? soufflai-je ne quittant pas mon fils des yeux.

Il était si léger et si fragile, que j'étais aussi tendu que dans la réserve pendant mes gardes.

— Tu lui mets la tétine dans la bouche et tu gardes le biberon le plus droit possible afin qu'elle soit toujours remplie de lait. Cela évite qu'il avale trop d'air.

— Okay, murmurai-je.

Je fis comme il venait de me dire et le petit commença à boire. Il tétait comme un petit gourmand et je revis Ron, tout bébé. Il avait bu aussi vite chaque biberon, comme si c'était le dernier. Et par la suite, il était devenu aussi gourmand en grandissant. Je souris, et caressai la joue du petit avant de me laisser aller un peu contre Lucius.

— Tu y crois toi ? Je veux dire, il est là, bien réel. Il boit son biberon, mais il y a sept mois, il n'était pas là, nous y pensions même pas.

Je le voulais même que depuis encore moins de temps. Ce petit être était bien vivant, contre moi et j'avais voulu qu'il meure.

J'avais été un monstre, un vrai. Pas comme Lucius pendant la guerre. J'étais pire que lui, assurément. Et ça me faisait du mal de m'en rendre compte. Il ne méritait plus cette peine. Mais par ma faute, il allait devoir rester ici encore quelques années. Loin de son fils. Enfin, Draco. Parce que maintenant, il y avait Bairim.

— Coucou Bairim, soufflai-je en retirant le biberon qu'il venait de finir.

Ce dernier me regarda avec ses yeux grands ouverts tandis que Lucius se relevait, il garda néanmoins sa main dans mon dos pour prévenir toute chute de ma part puis dit :

— Tu me le rends ?

— Pourquoi faire ? grognai-je avant de fermer les yeux. Hum, pourquoi ? Je... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Bien sûr que non Charlie. Et si vraiment tu veux lui faire faire son rot, cela ne me dérange pas, mais tu risques de vite te fatiguer, c'est tout.

— Son rot ? Ah oui, en effet.

Je lui tendis le bébé, n'ayant pas envie de recevoir du vomi au cas où et je souris piteusement. J'avais réagi comme un con, une fois de plus. Il prit notre fils et posa une serviette sur son épaule avant de le caler contre celle-ci et de tapoter son dos doucement. Je le trouvai sexy là. Oh doux Merlin, mon sexe se dressa à cette vue et je gémis, tout en me léchant les lèvres. Depuis quand n'avions nous pas baisé comme des bêtes ? Dans toutes les positions ?

— Charlie, souffla-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

— Quoi ? fis-je d'une voix innocente.

Il devait avoir remarqué mon envie.

— C'est ça, fait l'innocent, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

— Tu te sens comment ? demandai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Il tenait notre fils par Merlin.

— Je me sens comment ? répéta-t-il, visiblement perdu. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis évanoui il y a quelques heures et ai perdu du sang. Tu n'as pas faim, d'ailleurs ?

— Si.

Je souris et ajoutai :

— J'ai envie d'un bon steak avec des pommes de terre et de la sauce de viande. Tu crois que je peux avoir ça ?

— Je suppose que tu peux toujours demander, même si nous avons plus de fromage blanc qu'autre chose. Et l'accès à la tente de ta famille est compromis, pour le moment.

Je m'assis et posai les pieds au sol. Je sentis mes jambes trembler un peu mais me levai, me tenant au lit. Quand je fus stable, je fis un pas puis deux, sentant le regard de Lucius sur moi. Je souris et dis :

— Tu vois, je peux faire deux mètres sans tomber.

Et cela me rappela un instant un tout autre moment. Si loin maintenant. Nous nous étions dit « je t'aime » peu avant ça.

— Hm hm, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire. Et si je fais ça ?

Il posa son index contre mon épaule et me poussa légèrement. Je ne flanchai pas et souris encore plus avant d'aller près de lui et de caresser la nuque du petit qui tourna la tête.

— Comme son père, soufflai-je heureux.

J'adorais quand Lucius me caressait de cette manière. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la sortie. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je ne vis que du vide et fut surpris. En temps normal, ma famille aurait sûrement fait le pied de grue. Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger et les vis tous là, hormis Hulrick et Johanna qui étaient manquants.

— Salut, soufflai-je.

— Merlin mon chéri tu es réveillé ! me dit maman avant de se lever et de me serrer contre elle.

Je la laissai faire mais reculai après quelques secondes.

— Oui, je vais bien. Mais j'ai faim. Penses-tu pouvoir me cuisiner un bon bout de viande ?

— Je vais voir ce que vous avez et je te fais ça.

Elle partit en cuisine et Carlos la suivit bientôt après m'avoir adressé un grand sourire.

— Alors ? me demanda Ron. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Bien, même si je me sens vide. Il était là il y a quelques heures et je me réveille le ventre diminué.

— Je comprends. Et où est le petit bout ? Lucius le garde encore rien que pour lui ?

— Non, il lui fait faire son rot. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? demandai-je.

— On l'a aperçu tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne nous claque la porte au nez, me dit papa.

— A-t-il vraiment claqué la porte ? fis-je en prenant place.

— Il n'en était vraiment pas loin.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, murmurai-je. Et les Dragons ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Ils ont failli nous bouffer quand on était de garde avec Hulrick et Lucius, répondit Isaac. Et quand vous vous êtes retrouvés dans l'infirmerie, ils ont pétés un câble et ont défoncé le portail. On croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient nous bouffer, mais ils se sont contentés de rester devant le bâtiment et d'attendre.

— Comme quand je me suis endormi et réveillé avec eux autour de moi, soufflai-je.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Geoffroy, visiblement mécontent, alors que les autres me regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés.

— Comme rien, tentai-je de répondre.

Bordel, pourquoi avais-je dit ça ?

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant de cela ? s'agaça-t-il alors que Lucius entrait dans la pièce.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Bordel, s'il savait ça, j'étais viré, ni plus, ni moins. Lucius s'installa à côté de moi, notre fils endormi et je le regardai, souriant. Je chuchotai ensuite :

— Tu penses que je peux le prendre ? Sans le réveiller, s'entend.

— Lucius, l'interpella Geoffroy, savais-tu que Charlie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que s'endormir dans la réserve ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et me mit le bébé dans les bras doucement, et il ne se réveilla heureusement pas.

— Je n'ai pas fait une chose pareille, tentai-je une fois de plus. Et s'il te plait, parle moins fort, tu vas le réveiller.

— Très bien, mais nous en reparlerons. Ne crois pas que je vais oublier cela.

— Tu devrais, marmonnai-je.

Maman revint de la cuisine, une assiette fumante dans les mains, suivie de Carlos et un plateau avec des boissons.

— Oh, reprends-le Lucius.

Ron se racla la gorge et dis :

— Puis-je le tenir, un peu ?

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, hésita Lucius.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Il a une fille, il sait comment tenir un bébé. Ne sois pas égoïste, chuchotai-je pour que seul lui entende.

Il se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda :

— Sa fille a déjà eu des bleus ? Un voyage à Sainte Mangouste inexpliqué ?

— Non, sourit Draco. Il s'en occupe très bien. Limite, je me méfierais d'Hermione avant Ron.

Je vis Harry lui filer un coup de coude et Ron se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

— D'accord, j'en prends note, souffla Lucius en prenant le petit pour ensuite le tendre à mon frère.

Il le prit délicatement et sourit tout en caressant sa joue. J'aurais cru que le petit ce serait réveillé, mais il n'en fit rien. Maman posa l'assiette devant moi et alla se placer derrière Ron, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

— Oh maman, tu ne vas pas tout de même pas pleurer, fis-je en commençant à couper ma viande.

Elle semblait saignante, comme je l'aimais et je me léchai les lèvres d'envie.

— Je suis grand-mère, sourit-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

— Oui, mais tu l'es déjà deux fois, expliquai-je. Rien de nouveau.

Je mangeai un bout et gémis, avant d'en reprendre un. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça avait pu me manquer.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, j'avais commencé à me faire à l'idée que tu finirais seul. Je savais parfaitement que Bill et Ron allaient me donner des petits-enfants.

— Pas les jumeaux, ris-je en prenant un bout de pomme de terre.

— Je n'ai pas encore perdu tout espoir en ce qui les concerne.

Les deux concernés hochèrent des épaules et vidèrent leur verre de jus de citrouille.

— Maman, c'est délicieux.

— Je suis ravi que cela te plaise mon chéri. Et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as retrouvé tout ton appétit.

Je souris et continuai de manger. Lucius posa sa main sur ma cuisse quand les jumeaux s'approchèrent du bébé, mais ils ne firent aucun mouvement pour le prendre.

— Je ne veux pas jouer les troubles fêtes, mais as-tu trompé Lucius ? demanda Fred.

— Parce que votre fils a les yeux vert-bleu, continua George.

Ce dernier jeta un regard à Harry et Lucius leur lança un regard noir.

— Son troisième géniteur, répondis-je.

— Pardon ? claqua Lucius d'une voix froide.

— Du calme, je parlais de la magie d'Émeraude. La couleur des yeux vient peut-être de là.

— Hm, répondit-il alors que les jumeaux riaient.

— Il n'y a eu que toi, soufflai-je. Enfin presque, si j'oublie ma vie à Poudlard.

Et Joaquim, me souvins-je amèrement.

— J'espère bien.

Le petit se mit à pleurer et je terminai mon assiette avant de tendre les bras. Ron vint me le rendre et je soufflai, tout en calant le bébé contre mon torse :

— Chut, tout va bien et tu as mangé. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Seulement, il ne me répondit pas et se mit à pleurer plus fort. Je paniquai et regardai Lucius.

— Qu'a-t-il ?

Une odeur infecte se fit présente et je compris.

— Tiens, il veut son papa, dis-je avec empressement tout en le fourrant dans les bras de Lucius.

Il l'attrapa et me lança un regard noir. Je le vis regarder ma mère quelques secondes, visiblement hésitant, mais il se leva et sortit, non sans me lancer avant de quitter la pièce :

— Je me vengerai !

— Tu n'en feras rien, fis-je. Sinon, grève du sexe !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais dit ça devant tout le monde et baissai les yeux avant d'entendre un bruit étrange. Il se répéta et je me levai pour regarder à la fenêtre. Avant que je ne distingue quoique ce soit, Hulrick et Johanna débarquèrent et dirent en même temps, la voix fatiguée mais aussi apeurée :

— Les Dragons commencent sérieusement à s'agiter. On ne peut pas les laisser là !

— Quand le petit sera propre, j'irai leur montrer. Ils attendent sûrement la présentation.

Je l'espérais du moins. Mais je ne voyais pas l'avantage de créer une vie pour la croquer à peine cette dernière née. Et puis, mes rêves devaient signifier quelques choses. Si j'en croyais ces derniers, il y avait beaucoup plus de Dragon, leur race était donc en train de s'éteindre.

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda maman, visiblement inquiète.

Je hochai la tête, ne voulant pas mentir à voix haute. Je rotai et m'excusai, et Lucius revint quelques minutes plus tard. Je me levai et le rejoignis tout en embrassant la tête du petit.

— Prêt pour la présentation ? soufflai-je en l'embrassant ensuite sur les lèvres.

Il m'adressa un regard significatif, visiblement pas emballé par l'idée le moins du monde. Je pris Bairim de ses bras et le tins contre moi avant de dire :

— Vous devriez rester ici, afin de ne pas les énerver. Lucius et moi allons y aller avec Bairim. D'accord ?

— Vous avez vos baguettes ? nous demanda Geoffroy, incertain.

— Bairim ? fit papa en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, c'est le prénom de notre fils. Vous le trouvez comment ?

Puis, je me tournai vers Geoffroy et répondis :

— Lucius aura la sienne. Moi, je sais que je n'en aurais pas besoin.

— D'accord, soupira-t-il.

— Pourquoi Bairim ? nous demanda maman.

— Des rêves que j'ai fait en attendant le bébé.

Elle me sourit doucement et papa demanda :

— Et... ce sera Bairim comment ?

— Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de ça, mais certainement Weasley-Malfoy, ou juste Weasley.

C'était tout de même moi qui l'avais porté, nom de Merlin. Nous n'allions pas l'appeler juste « Malfoy », hors de question.

— Hm, fit Lucius. Weasley sera sûrement très bien, pas besoin de l'handicaper plus que ça.

— Ce ne sera pas un handicap, en tout cas, je ferais tout pour, répliquai-je. Bon, on y va ?

— Je t'attends.

Je soufflai et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée, mais me rendis compte que tout le monde nous avait suivis. Je me retournai alors et souris, tout en serrant le petit contre moi.

— Tout va bien aller, restez tous ici.

Ils soufflèrent mais finirent par acquiescer et Lucius me poussa doucement en avant. Une fois la porte atteinte, je me collai à lui et murmurai :

— Je t'aime.

— Hm.

Il embrassa ma tempe et ouvrit la porte tout en soufflant :

— Allez, plus vite on y va, plus vite on passe à autre chose.

— Tu as raison.

Je le précédai et une fois dehors, je vis que les Dragons étaient tous à moins de deux mètres du bâtiment. Ils s'agitèrent à notre vue, mais aucun n'attaqua. J'avançai, Lucius me suivant de prêt.

— Voici Bairim.

Je leur montrai mon fils, avant de le reprendre contre moi. Le petit tourna la tête vers la gauche et en suivant son regard, je tombai sur Émeraude. Je m'en approchai et il baissa la tête pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de nous.

— Bairim, soufflai-je.

Il expira et sembla aimer, vu que nous étions tous deux encore en vie. Puis, ils prirent tous leur envole, avant de tourner autour de nous, en symbiose les uns des autres avant de repartir dans la réserve.

— Va fermer les portes, soufflai-je à Lucius.

Il y alla rapidement et les referma puis les répara et les verrouilla à l'aide de sa baguette, revenant ensuite tranquillement vers nous. Lucius se plaça ensuite devant moi et m'entoura de ses bras, faisant attention à notre fils. Je profitai de ce moment et fermai les yeux.

La vie n'allait plus être pareille, quoique j'en pense.

Et là, tout de suite, je n'en avais plus rien à foutre, tant que Lucius et Bairim restaient à mes côtés.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce neuvième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**

**Suite Disclaimer : **_Bairim est personnage créé par nous._


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Salut à toutes et tous. Nous sommes désolées pour le retard dans la publication, mais avec les études, les examens, nos écritures et corrections de roman sur le côté, sans oublier notre vie privée, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous repencher sur Bairim. Mais c'est chose faite. Vous allez d'ailleurs avoir la chance de voir arriver plusieurs chapitres dans les heures (jours) à venir afin de nous faire pardonner. En tous cas, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et vous retrouverons peut-être dans vos reviews. Bisous

**Merci à** paulin54, honey1607, holybleu, Haley Black, yamashita6, Imaniis, Athi, melu49, Guest, lilywen, juliana, Malh, Shanatora, Typone Lady **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Lucius**

Je me réveillai et restai hébété quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Bairim était en train de pleurer. Il était né depuis deux jours maintenant et les Dragons n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes. En constatant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, je commençai à me lever avant de me rappeler que j'y avais déjà été la fois d'avant. Je me recouchai donc et secouai Charlie doucement pour qu'il se réveille.

— Hm... Quoi ?

— Ton tour.

— Oh allez, soit sympa, laisse-moi dormir.

— J'ai été sympa il y a deux heures, maintenant j'arrête.

— Okay, j'y vais, ronchonna-t-il en se levant.

Il enfila son cuir et quitta la chambre. Je soupirai de contentement en refermant les yeux. Geoffroy avait obligé Charlie à rester en congé pendant trois jours supplémentaires après la naissance, ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui allait être son dernier jour hors de la réserve. J'avais regardé les plannings à venir et rapidement réalisé que nous n'allions pas nous voir beaucoup pendant quelques jours. J'allais être de nuit en réserve, ce qui me permettrait d'avoir plus d'heures de libres que je pourrais ainsi passer avec Bairim, et Charlie serait soit du matin, soit de l'après-midi. Ainsi, notre fils ne serait jamais seul mais je commençais à réaliser que ce rythme allait être épuisant. Surtout s'il continuait de se réveiller toutes les trois heures parce qu'il avait faim. Je me retournai dans le lit, agacé de réaliser que je ne m'étais toujours pas rendormi. Je regardai l'heure et retins un soupir de dépit en remarquant qu'il était trois heures du matin. Merlin, j'avais décidé d'être un bon père, certes, mais cela incluait-il forcément que je ne pouvais pas dormir correctement ? Charlie revint se coucher à mes côtés et je me collai contre lui tout en marmonnant :

— Que voulait-il ?

— Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu du biberon, et sa couche était propre. Dès que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il a juste cessé de pleurer.

— Il voulait un câlin, tu vois que t'as bien fait de te lever, souris-je doucement.

— Moi aussi je veux un câlin, dois-je pleurer ? chuchota-t-il en venant m'embrasser.

— Ah non, pas de pleurs, rétorquai-je en approfondissant l'échange et en glissant mes mains sur ses hanches.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il en quittant mes lèvres et en embrassant ma mâchoire.

— Tu peux supplier cependant, proposai-je en posant mes mains sur ses fesses afin de le plaquer contre moi.

— Oh oui, continue, souffla-t-il. Je t'en supplie. Juste, ne t'arrête pas, qu'importe ce qui peut arriver.

Je le poussai pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et repris sa bouche tout en me frottant contre lui. Il avait retrouvé son ventre plat et repris des forces ce qui faisait que je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre. Je glissai l'un de mes doigts entre ses fesses que je pressai immédiatement contre son anneau de chair.

Seulement, Bairim se remit à pleurer et sans que je ne comprenne, j'étais sur le dos, Charlie debout, enfilant son cuir une nouvelle fois. Il disparut dans la chambre du petit, sans même un regard pour moi. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et fronçai les sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Je soupirai, bien trop éveillé à présent pour me rendormir, puis enfilai un pantalon avant de me lever et de rejoindre Charlie et Bairim. Il tenait le petit dans ses bras et le berçai mais alors qu'un sourire voulait étirer mes lèvres à cette vue, je me retins et soupirai une fois de plus :

— Je croyais que je ne devais m'arrêter sous aucun prétexte, pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

— Il pleurait, répondit-il comme si tout expliquait cela.

— Et il pleurait aussi il y a vingt minutes et j'ai presque dû te pousser hors du lit pour que tu te lèves.

— Je... Oui, je sais, souffla-t-il. Mais quand il a cessé dès que je l'ai pris, je m'en suis voulu. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu penser de lui alors que lui, il m'aime déjà.

Il avait de l'émotion dans la voix et il baissa la tête avant d'embrasser le front de notre fils. Je m'approchai d'eux et lui pris le bébé des bras que je reposai ensuite dans son berceau.

— J'ai été lamentable avec Draco pendant près de vingt ans et il m'a pardonné, je suis certain que Bairim te pardonnera tes cinq mois d'égarement. Maintenant laisse-le, sinon il va toujours vouloir être dans tes bras et ce ne sera bon ni pour lui, ni pour nous.

— D'accord, répondit Charlie en allant caresser le ventre du petit. Mais c'est si dur, si dur.

— Tu veux savoir ce qui était dur il y a moins de deux minutes ? Moi, maintenant viens te coucher, dis-je en regagnant la chambre et en me remettant ensuite au lit.

Il me suivit et se déshabilla rapidement, avant de me rejoindre. Je constatai qu'il n'était plus excité. Je retins un soupir et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de me coucher sur le ventre et de passer l'un de mes bras sous mon oreiller. Je ne me sentais cependant pas le moins du monde fatigué et cela m'agaça prodigieusement. Dire que je me levais dans moins de quatre heures... Charlie se colla soudain à moi et souffla :

— Où en étions-nous avant que je ne t'abandonne pour notre fils ?

Sa bouche parsema mon dos de baisers et ses mains commencèrent à me caresser les fesses.

— Charlie, soupirai-je en me sentant durcir de nouveau, si tu n'en as pas envie, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer.

— Oh mais qui te dis que je n'en ai pas envie, dit-il en se frottant contre ma hanche.

Je me jetai sur sa bouche et me plaçai sur le dos tout en l'entraînant avec moi de façon à ce qu'il me surplombe. Je posai l'une de mes mains sur sa nuque pour maintenir nos lèvres soudées et plaquai l'autre contre ses fesses que je caressai.

— Dis-moi à quel point tu me veux, dis-le-moi.

Il mordilla ma lèvre avant de partir lécher mon cou. Je gémis et ondulai des hanches contre les siennes pour que nos membres se caressent tout en enfonçant mon doigt entre ses fesses une fois de plus. Il grogna et mordilla ma peau, avant d'aller suçoter mon lobe d'oreille.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi, gémit-il. Tellement, avec force, que ça m'en fait mal.

J'inversai nos positions et enfonçai un deuxième doigt en lui tout en explorant la peau de son cou. Je ne l'avais pas marqué depuis une éternité et j'en avais vraiment très envie. Merlin, je ne l'avais pas pris de cette façon depuis bien trop longtemps également. Je retirai mes doigts de son corps et tendis le bras vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir le lubrifiant.

— Sans, s'il te plait, je veux te sentir.

Je me figeai et ancrai mon regard dans le sien pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses lèvres violemment, faisant s'entrechoquer nos dents. Je me sentis durcir plus encore si c'était possible et me redressai quelque peu pour pouvoir plaquer mes mains sur ses fesses que j'écartai. Je collai ensuite mon gland contre son entrée et relevai la tête vers lui pour m'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, même s'il disait finalement non, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter.

— Bordel, va-y ! haleta-t-il, la voix chargée de désir.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et m'enfonçai en lui, centimètre par centimètre. Je me retrouvais bientôt en lui jusqu'à la garde et me mordis la lèvre violemment pour me retenir de jouir sur le champ. Salazar, j'avais presque oublié à quel point cela était bon. Je relâchai ses fesses et m'appuyai sur l'un de mes coudes tandis que mon autre main s'enroulait autour de son membre.

— Oh s'est si bon, malgré la douleur. Mors-moi et je jouis limite tout de suite, gémit Charlie en s'agrippant aux draps.

Je souris et l'embrassai avant de coller mes dents contre la peau de son cou, si en plus il me le demandait, je voyais mal pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Son corps trembla avant que je ne le morde et il entoura mes hanches de ses jambes, me faisant aller encore plus profondément en lui. Je grognai et enfonçai mes dents dans sa peau tout en enserrant la base de son sexe avec mes doigts.

Il arqua son dos et jouit, se resserrant autour de moi. Je ris quelque peu et le mordis plus profondément encore en sentant ses parois se resserrer contre mon membre. Je reculai quelque peu et m'enfonçai de nouveau en lui, heurtant sa prostate alors que sa semence maculait nos ventres et mes doigts. J'aimais quand cela durait longtemps, mais j'adorais également avoir le pouvoir de le faire venir aussi rapidement. Je n'en étais pas loin non plus mais je parvins à me maitriser. Après tout, Charlie se sentait toujours coupable dans ces situations et il redoublait d'ingéniosité pour se faire pardonner. Je décrispai mes mâchoires petit à petit et retirai mes dents de sa peau, la léchant ensuite doucement.

Il commença à me caresser le dos, avant de me griffer, douloureusement. Je gémis, pas particulièrement de plaisir cette fois-ci, et le mordis doucement pour me venger avant de souffler :

— C'était pour quoi ça ?

— J'sais pas, la douleur me fait jouir, je voulais te faire plaisir.

— Te faire mal, un peu, me fait du bien. Je ne suis pas certain que le contraire fonctionne aussi bien cependant.

Je réalisai que je tenais toujours le membre mou de Charlie entre mes doigts et le relâchai. Je me redressai ensuite puis l'embrassai sur les lèvres avant de porter l'un de mes doigts à ma bouche et de le lécher. Je laissai mon regard se perdre sur la marque rouge qu'il avait sur le cou et gémis. Celle-ci allait être immanquable pendant un moment, surtout que je l'avais mordu au sang cette fois.

— Tu es le mal personnifié et ça ne me déplait pas.

— Merci, souris-je en laissant ma main glisser plus ou moins innocemment le long de son torse.

— On a un fils, tu es à moi, je suis à toi. Et rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer, promets-le moi.

Je haussai un sourcil, quelque peu surpris que Charlie ait dit quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de romantique sans se reprendre immédiatement. Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes puis soufflai :

— Promis. Mais j'attends le même engagement de ton côté.

Il nous fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus de moi. Il bougea des hanches, remontant de long de mon sexe pour se faire tomber, me faisant aller en lui profondément avant de répondre :

— Promis.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'habillai Bairim d'un body puis ajoutai un pantalon noir et un pull vert qui s'accordait bien avec ses yeux. Nous étions le 25 décembre et Bairim avait maintenant quatre jours. Ce dernier s'agita un peu et je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts pour finir de lui enfiler son manteau et ses moufles. Certes, nous n'allions aller que dans la tente des Weasley et passer moins d'une minute dehors, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il tombe malade entre deux. J'avais été de nuit et avais pu dormir trois heures avant que Bairim ne se réveille. Et Charlie ayant repris le travail et étant du matin, j'avais dû me lever.

Je posai le petit dans son berceau le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures et une veste puis je le repris et attrapai le couffin avant de partir en direction de la tente de la famille de Charlie qui avait décidé de fêter Noël ici. Pour l'occasion, tous les Weasley, accompagnées de leurs épouses et enfants, étaient arrivés la veille au soir, du moins était-ce ce que m'avait dit Charlie quand nous nous étions croisés ce matin. Le grand repas se ferait ce soir et il devait donc y avoir pas mal d'agitation par là-bas, chose qui, je l'espérais, endormirait rapidement Bairim, me permettant ainsi de retourner me coucher également.

J'entrai dans la tente et fus immédiatement assailli par l'odeur de nourriture et l'agitation qui s'était formé autour des deux enfants qui s'amusaient visiblement ensemble. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et déshabillai Bairim qui restait miraculeusement silencieux. Évidemment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon attention toute focalisée sur lui. J'espérais secrètement que ce n'était pas l'un des traits de caractères qu'il garderait en grandissant. Je posai son manteau dans le couffin à côté du canapé et souris quand mon autre fils vint prendre place à mes côtés.

— Tu me le donnes ? demanda-t-il tout en souriant.

Je le lui tendis immédiatement et m'appuyai correctement contre le dossier du canapé, me retenant difficilement de fermer les yeux.

— Tu es fatigué, pourquoi tu ne vas pas te reposer une petite heure, avant le repas, je m'occupe du petit, si tu veux.

— Tentant vraiment, mais je préfère rester là. Et dormir une heure ne m'aidera pas particulièrement de toute façon.

J'avais confiance en Draco, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce, mais pas au point de disparaître aussi longtemps en le laissant là, pas encore.

— Pas de soucis.

Il serra son frère contre lui et Ron vint nous rejoindre, prenant place près de Draco.

— Alors, il a l'air en forme mon champion. Que tu es mignon, tu vas en faire tomber des filles, pas comme tonton.

Je passai mon doigt sur la joue de Bairim et soufflai :

— Filles ou garçons, ce sera comme tu veux mon grand.

— Oui, bien entendu, fit Ron. Je n'ai pas de souci avec ça, comme personne dans la famille. D'ailleurs, nous ne savons toujours pas si les jumeaux ont une sexualité. As-tu vu des choses en travaillant pour eux, chuchota Ron à Draco.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et répondit, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

— Une fille est venue un jour et elle semblait intéressée mais elle est repartie aussi vite quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'ils la voulaient tous les deux. Je crois que ça lui a fait peur.

— Oh... Ça, je ne m'y étais pas attendu, souffla Ron.

Il regarda ses frères et murmura :

— Je plains ma future belle-sœur dans ce cas. Encore plus qu'Harry et Charlie, sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Bairim qui tendit la main vers lui.

— Charlie et Harry sont les plus chanceux, répliquai-je en regardant mon fils tirer sur son doigt. Les plus malins aussi, visiblement.

— Je doute que vous ayez raison, mais autant aller dans votre sens. Vous êtes parfait, vous les Malfoy.

Il rit et tapa l'épaule de Draco avant de dire :

— C'est quoi cette histoire de confiance envers Hermione et les bébés ?

— Rien de plus que ce que j'ai constaté, mais je suis certain que Rose a la tête dure, répliqua mon fils avec un sourire.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et grogna :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Elle l'avait posée sur le canapé pour la déshabiller et un hibou est venu s'écraser contre la fenêtre alors elle s'est levé pour aller lui ouvrir. Et quand elle est revenue au canapé, Rose était par terre sous la table basse. Et elle lui a cogné la tête dans son berceau aussi, si je me souviens bien, pas trop fort cependant.

— Oh doux Merlin, gémit Ron avant de regarder par dessus mon épaule.

Il se leva en vitesse et prit sa fille des mains d'Hermione avant de la serrer contre lui et de revenir près de nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement, tout comme Draco qui tenait les mains de Bairim dans les siennes. Cela me rappela qu'il allait falloir que Charlie et moi abordions le choix du parrain, et qu'il fallait que l'on déclare notre fils également. Et j'avais très envie que nous nous marrions bientôt, même si je n'étais pas certain de vouloir porter le nom Weasley... en fait non, je n'allais pas m'appeler Weasley, même contre tout l'or du monde.

— Au fait, soufflai-je alors à Draco, toujours pas marié ? Je pensais que toi et Harry seriez plus rapides que nous de ce côté-là.

Merlin, beaucoup plus rapide quand on prenait en compte tous les obstacles que Charlie et moi avions dû affronter.

— Oh... eh bien, nous en parlons, mais sans plus. Ni lui ni moi ne croyons à ça. Un jour, nous le ferons, mais aucun de nous ne court après. On s'aime, on vit ensemble. C'est le plus important.

— Je comprends. Mais si vraiment vous n'y croyez pas, pourquoi même prendre la peine d'en parler ?

Il se figea et souffla, d'une voix triste et légèrement en colère :

— Le salaud, il m'a menti !

— Ou il a essayé de te faire plaisir, tout simplement.

Je jetai un regard à Weasley et vit ce dernier m'adresser un hochement de tête satisfait.

— Au fait, ajoutai-je ensuite, ce serait plus qu'apprécié si tu pouvais surveiller ton langage près de ton frère, merci. Il va déjà être bien assez vulgaire comme ça en grandissant ici... et avec Charlie.

— Oui, c'est vrai ça. Il ne compte pas faire des efforts ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

— Si probablement. Mais même en réduisant de moitié, cela ne changera pas grand chose.

— Et tu vas le laisser faire ? Bon sang, il pourrait essayer au moins, il est adulte. Bairim va dire bordel en premier mot sinon.

— Essaie Émeraude plutôt, ou Dragon. Mais cela devrait venir assez rapidement, en effet.

Je vis Charlie entrer dans la tente et ajoutai à l'intention de mon fils :

— Mais tu peux en discuter avec lui si tu veux.

— Non non, fit-il en rougissant. Je n'ai pas envie de me le mettre à dos.

Ron et moi rîmes doucement alors que Charlie nous rejoignait.

— Bonjour vous, fit-il en tendant les mains vers Bairim.

Ce dernier l'ignora, préférant regarder les mains de Draco.

— Salut, fit Ron.

— Bonjour Charlie, souris-je en observant Bairim toujours aussi fascinée par les doigts de son frère. Il a visiblement une affinité avec les Malfoy, ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules.

— Mouais, répondit-il en venant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Il m'embrassa et caressa ensuite la joue de notre fils qui le regarda enfin.

— Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Viens voir papa.

Il le prit et le serra contre lui, tout en se lassant aller contre moi.

— Ça a été ? lui demandai-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule et en fermant les yeux.

Je n'allais pas m'endormir, mais je pouvais au moins faire semblant quelques minutes, peut-être qu'ainsi, j'aurais l'impression d'être moins fatigué.

— Oui, les Dragons m'ont limite bloqué au sol, à me regarder comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Émeraude m'a suivit durant toute ma garde. J'ai l'impression d'être en présence de chiens, c'est fou. Ils veulent sûrement revoir Bairim.

— Même pas en rêve, marmonnai-je immédiatement.

— Comme tu veux. De toute manière, si c'est le cas, ils défonceront la porte de nouveaux quand ils seront à bout de patience.

— Oui et bien, on ne va pas coller notre fils dans la réserve. Ils attendront qu'il sache se défendre, ou ils viendront le voir si vraiment ils sont pressés.

— Sinon, ça a été ? Il a bien dormi ? Il semble en forme, donc je suppose que oui.

— Il est très en forme, je confirme. Quant à savoir s'il a dormi, c'est une autre histoire.

Il se leva, le petit dans les bras et le berça, le regard posé sur le visage de Bairim. Je me tournai vers Draco et lui demandai :

— Tu comptes repartir quand ?

Pas que j'avais envie de le voir partir, loin de là, mais il avait une vie en Angleterre à laquelle il allait sans doute devoir retourner bientôt. Comme le reste des Weasley, d'ailleurs.

— Je... Écoute, on en parlera plus tard, okay.

— Il y a un problème ? insistai-je néanmoins, surpris que cela soit quelque chose dont nous ayons à discuter.

— Non non, aucun. Plus tard.

Il jeta un regard au bout de la tente et je suivis ce dernier, pour tomber sur Harry jouant avec Victoire. Je fronçai les sourcils mais m'abstins de poser des questions, en ayant pourtant extrêmement envie. J'observai Charlie bercer notre fils et me laissai aller contre le canapé, me retenant difficilement de fermer les yeux.

**POV Charlie**

Le repas était terminé depuis deux petites heures et je ne cessai de regarder le canapé où Lucius avait été s'asseoir à la fin dudit repas. Il n'avait sûrement pas voulu s'y endormir, mais pour qu'il le fasse, il devait être vraiment fatigué et je ne désirais pas le réveiller. Même si je savais qu'il allait m'en vouloir une fois qu'il se réveillerait. Bairim, quant à lui, dormait également dans les bras de papa, qui était tout heureux de l'avoir.

— Mon chéri, fit maman. Nous allons repartir dans deux jours. Pour vous laisser tranquille. Mais... nous nous demandions, ton père et moi, si une visite par mois allait vous convenir ? Si cela ne te va pas, nous pouvons les espacer, il n'y a pas de souci.

— Non, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je suis content, au moins Bairim vous verra souvent, c'est une bonne chose. Avec Draco qui vient déjà une fois par mois, ça lui fera de nouvelles têtes.

— D'accord mon chéri, nous viendrons tous les mois dans ce cas.

Je souris, et ne désirant pas que Bairim soit aussi longtemps loin de son lit, et surtout, ne voulant pas prendre l'habitude qu'il dorme dans les bras de quelqu'un, je me levai et le pris de ceux de papa, avant de souffler :

— Nous allons y aller, demain, nous travaillons. Joyeux Noël à tous, murmurai-je. Draco, peux-tu réveiller ton père ?

— Et bien... oui, fit-il en se levant pour aller secouer légèrement l'épaule de Lucius qui se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se lever.

— Nous rentons, chuchotai-je en allant près de lui, Bairim serré contre moi.

Je lui souris, dans le but qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop, mais son regard et sa tête en comprenant qu'il s'était endormi dans la tente de ma famille me firent comprendre que j'allai recevoir une engueulade, sauf que c'était Noël ce soir, et que je n'en voulais pas.

Lucius salua ma famille et embrassa son fils sur la tempe, en profitant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'attraper le couffin et de sortir. Je le suivis, posant la main sur la tête du petit afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, ayant oublié de le rhabiller pour sortir. Quand nous fûmes dans la chambre, j'allai déposer le bébé dans son berceau, et revins dans la pièce pour voir Lucius se déshabiller, visiblement en colère. Ça se voyait à ses gestes.

— Désolé, murmurai-je en commençant moi aussi à me dévêtir.

— Tu sais pourtant que je refuse de m'endormir là-bas. C'est... Parce que oui, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû aller sur ce maudit canapé mais je pensais pouvoir avoir assez confiance en toi pour ne pas me laisser me retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

— Tu étais fatigué et c'est ma famille. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, fis-je en tentant de ne pas hausser la voix.

— Et si je t'avais laissé t'endormir en plein milieu du salon au Manoir pendant que ma famille se réunissait, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'aurais rien dit ?

— Non. Ce n'est pas un crime de s'endormir quand on doit gérer des horaires de travail et un nouveau-né. Maintenant, je comprends ta colère et la prochaine fois, je te réveillerai, comme ça, le lendemain, dans la réserve tu tomberas de balai et te tueras sûrement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre de toute façon !?

— Merci ! souffla Lucius en s'allongeant sur le dos après s'être glissé sous les couvertures.

Je ne répondis rien et le rejoignis, espérant que nous arriverions à dormir quelques heures.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'entendais des pleurs et grognai. Je sortis du lit et m'habillai rapidement, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Je me rendis sans plus attendre dans la chambre adjacente et allai près du berceau.

— Tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser dormir ?!

Seuls ses pleurs me répondirent. Me souvenant de ce que Lucius m'avait dit, j'essayai de ne pas le prendre, mais à peine cinq minutes étaient passés, que je le soulevai et le serrai contre moi. Il se calma rapidement et je me dis qu'il avait peut-être faim ou qu'il fallait le changer. Je respirai sa couche et je me rendis compte qu'elle sentait. Je grimaçai mais me dirigeai vers le nécessaire à langer.

— Papa n'est pas content, soufflai-je en l'allongeant. Tu pues !

Je le déshabillai rapidement, me rendant compte que depuis quatre jours, j'avais pris plus d'assurance. Les premiers jours, il m'avait fallu un temps interminable pour lui retirer son body. J'avais eu peur de lui casser les bras ou les jambes.

— On va te faire tout propre, qui sent bon, murmurai-je en préparant le nouveau lange.

Je nettoyai ensuite mon fils et lui appliquai l'onguent pour éviter les rougeurs. Je lui mis son lange ainsi que son pyjama, l'ayant mis au lit dans sa tenue de peur de le réveiller. Une fois fini, je pris le petit contre moi et nos regards se lièrent. Je me sentis encore coupable, en le voyant si mignon, si innocent. J'embrassai son front et le remis dans son lit.

Seulement, une fois sa tête touchant l'oreiller, il se remit à pleurer. J'eus mal au cœur, mais me reculai puis sortis de la chambre. Je me remis au lit, mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et il pleurait toujours. Je me relevai donc, râlant tout bas contre les bébés qui ne voulaient pas laisser dormir les adultes.

Je fus aux côtés de Bairim en moins d'une minute.

Je penchai la tête au dessus du berceau et il cessa de pleurer quelques secondes avant de recommencer, hurlant. Je soupirai et le pris dans mes bras, le berçant. Il se tut et j'eus envie là, de lui crier dessus, mais je ne le fis pas et me contentai de me balancer de gauche à droite, le tenant contre mon torse. J'embrassai sa tête à intervalle régulier et j'entendis soudain une voix derrière moi :

— Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord.

— Je sais. Mais il a continué, expliquai-je.

— Charlie, tu as envies de le porter et de le tenir contre toi et je comprends cela, vraiment. Mais après, quand tu es de garde et que j'aimerais dormir, ou faire autre chose que m'occuper de lui et l'avoir dans mes bras, il pleure et ne s'arrête que quand je le prends. Maintenant pose-le, laisse-le pleurer un peu et si vraiment dans quinze minutes il pleure toujours, nous nous en inquiéterons.

Je fis ce qu'il venait de me demander et Bairim pleura une fois dans son lit. Je quittai la pièce rapidement, la tête lourde. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre pleurer. Ce son était horrible et douloureux. Lucius revint au lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je comprenais sa demande, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas occulter le fait que notre fils hurlait presque, pleurant comme s'il souffrait ou que nous l'ayons abandonné. Je l'embrassai malgré tout, mais le baiser était comme automatique, sans vraiment d'envie de mon côté. Lucius dut le sentir car il me repoussa par les épaules et souffla, tout en me caressant les joues :

— Charlie, arrête de t'en vouloir. C'est un bébé, c'est normal qu'il pleure, et c'est même bon pour lui dans une certaine mesure. Il aura des problèmes si tu l'as tout le temps dans les bras et cèdes à tous ses caprices.

— Je ne cède pas à ses caprices, ronchonnai-je.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'aimais juste pas l'entendre pleurer. Je ne comprenais même pas comment lui, il le supportait.

— Mais si tu ne t'enlèves pas cette culpabilité de la tête, tu le feras, et ce ne sera bon pour personne.

— Toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, expliquai-je. Tu as agi de la bonne manière immédiatement. Moi, j'ai été un homme horrible. Quand je le vois, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il me juge. C'est très troublant. Là, je tiens difficilement à ne pas aller le prendre pour qu'il arrête de pleurer et je m'en veux pour ça. Parce que tu as raison.

Oh que oui, il avait raison. Comment maman avait-elle fait ?

— Tu ne peux pas comparer nos situations Charlie. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs avec Draco que oui, en effet, j'ai vu Bairim comme une opportunité pour me rattraper dès le tout début. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment mieux cependant. Mais l'important, c'est maintenant. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Oui, je pense.

Je ne savais pas vraiment en fait. Comment savoir si je l'aimais ? Lucius leva les yeux au plafond, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis me demanda :

— Tu veux qu'il soit heureux ou malheureux ?

— Heureux, quelle question !

— Rend-le heureux alors. Et pense sur le long terme.

— Donc, le laisser pleurer comme ça, c'est le rendre heureux ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Va le chercher et câline-le pendant des heures. Mais si tu commences comme ça, alors tu continueras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour simplement nous rejoindre dans le lit et se coller contre toi. Cependant, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, fais-toi plaisir !

Je ne dis rien, mais me rallongeai, posant l'oreiller sur ma tête. Lucius passa son bras autour de mon torse et colla son front contre mon épaule.

— Il pleure encore, soufflai-je. Ça fait combien de minutes maintenant ?

Il soupira et je le sentis se lever. J'en fis de même à mon tour et le vis prendre Bairim dans ses bras. Le petit se calma en quelques secondes et je dis :

— Je l'ai changé, mais peut-être qu'il veut autre chose ? Ou alors, il a mal quelque part.

— Ou alors il a ton caractère, grogna Lucius en l'observant attentivement. Je suis certain que c'est juste parce que tu t'ennuies. Ou tu es aussi dérangé que ton père mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir vivre avec ça alors tu ferais mieux de t'habituer dès maintenant.

— Hey, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, okay ? ris-je en les rejoignant. Il a peut-être faim, je n'y ai pas pensé avant, ajoutai-je.

— Tu veux que j'y aille ou tu t'en occupes ? Et toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Bairim attentivement, si tu n'as pas faim et n'as aucun problème, tu retournes dans ton berceau et tu ne nous revois pas avant plusieurs heures, je te préviens. Je veux bien jouer avec toi, mais pas quand la lune est de sortie.

Le petit le regarda avec des grands yeux, avant de se blottir contre lui.

— J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'aura pas faim, soufflai-je en prenant toutefois le chemin de la cuisine.

— Quelle surprise, soupira Lucius en repartant dans notre chambre, le bébé dans les bras.

Je souris et une fois dans la cuisine, préparai rapidement biberon en plus d'un sandwich pour Lucius et moi, au cas où il aurait faim. Je me servis également un bon chocolat chaud et me décidai à faire un thé pour Lucius, toujours au cas où. Je déposai ensuite le tout sur un plateau et retournai à la chambre. Par habitude, je me rendis devant les escaliers avant de secouer la tête et de prendre la bonne direction cette fois. Je restai néanmoins sur le pas de la porte face à la vue qui m'était offerte.

Lucius était assis, torse nu, le petit contre lui. Ils étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. Il embrassa Bairim avant de soupirer et de poser sa joue contre celle du petit.

— Voilà le ravitaillement, annonçai-je en avançant.

— Merci, souffla-t-il, même si je ne pense pas qu'il ait faim. Ou alors, être dans nos bras calme son estomac...

Je posai le plateau et pris le biberon que je lui tendis, avant de commencer à manger mon sandwich. Comme Lucius venait de le dire, Bairim ne but pas et cela fit qu'il se leva pour aller le redéposer dans son berceau. Comme je m'y étais attendu, le petit recommença à pleurer, mais je commençai à comprendre son petit jeu. Il n'avait pas mal, sinon, il aurait continué à pleurer dans les bras de son père. Je terminai mon sandwich alors que Lucius revenait vers moi. Il prit sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés, me murmurant :

— J'avais oublié que ça pouvait être aussi épuisant. Surtout que celui-là semble déjà bien trop malin pour notre bien.

— Il me ressemble, soufflai-je amusé.

— Hm, je confirme.

Je pris mon chocolat et gémis de bonheur alors que Bairim pleurait toujours.

— Tu crois qu'il va cesser un jour ? demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas. Si vraiment il nous empêche de dormir, on peut toujours aller coucher sur le bureau de Geoffroy... On devrait être tranquille là-bas.

— Est-ce une proposition ? le questionnai-je.

Seulement, je me souvins que Bairim pleurait et je savais que je n'arrivai pas à faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne dormirait pas. Lucius posa sa tasse au sol et se laissa retomber en arrière, faisant glisser sa main le long de mon dos.

— C'en est une, même si je suis sûr que tu vas la décliner.

— En effet, murmurai-je. Tu m'en veux ?

— Si tu continues de me repousser ainsi, je vais vraiment finir par croire que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal...

— Non, non, le rassurai-je. D'ailleurs, qu'aurais-tu bien pu faire ?

Je me tournai vers lui et pris sa main que j'embrassai. Il haussa les épaules et soupira :

— On dort ?!

— Non, j'aimerais que tu me dises, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser que je t'en veuille ?

Je me rapprochai de lui et le collai, caressant sa hanche.

— Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait deux fois. Ou peut-être que tu ne m'en veux pas mais que tu commences à te lasser... je me fais vieux après tout.

— Arrête tes conneries, sifflai-je.

Il se contenta de me jeter un regard puis de fermer les yeux. Je jetai un regard à la porte menant à la chambre de Bairim, là où des pleurs continuaient de se faire entendre, puis sur Lucius. Le petit n'avait pas mal, il pleurait uniquement pour être dans nos bras. Et Lucius, lui, commençait à croire en des choses stupides. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me convaincre que cela ne ferait pas de moi un monstre puis pris sa main avant de me lever, le tirant à ma suite. Il me suivit mais me demanda :

— Charlie... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ce qui doit être fait pour t'enlever ce genre de connerie de la tête.

— Si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'as pas à te forcer.

— J'en ai envie. Ne pense pas le contraire. Et le bureau de Geoffroy nous attends, soufflai-je en sortant de la chambre.

Il lâcha ma main pour agripper mes hanches et je sentis bientôt ses lèvres contre ma nuque alors que nous continuions de marcher. Arrivés devant le bureau, je frappai, vérifiant quand même qu'il n'y avait personne. N'ayant aucune réponse, j'ouvris la porte mais je pus sentir un sourire contre mon cou.

— Sale petit... tu l'as fait exprès, murmurai-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., souffla-t-il avant de me plaquer contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

— Mais oui, mais oui.

Je devais avouer qu'il avait bien joué son coup là ! Mais le pire, c'était que je ne lui en voulais même pas.

— Tu as intérêt d'être à la hauteur de ta manipulation, mon amour.

Il effleura mon membre de ses doigts mais préféra poser sa main sur ma cuisse.

— Que de pression..., sourit-il avant de mordiller la peau de mon cou. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas que tu te sois déjà plaint...

— Ouais ben, je vais certainement commencer à le faire à partir de maintenant.

Je souris et me léchai les lèvres, sachant pertinemment quel effet cela allait avoir sur lui. Il se jeta immédiatement sur elles, me coinçant entre son corps et la porte, ses mains allant immédiatement pincer mes tétons.

Oh bordel, ce que ça avait pu me manquer de le sentir aussi excité. Je posai la main sur son entrejambe et il grogna avant de me plaquer encore plus fortement contre la porte.

**POV Lucius**

J'ouvris les yeux et fus satisfait de tomber sur le visage endormi de Charlie. Je tendis l'oreille et soupirai de contentement en réalisant que Bairim n'était pas en train de pleurer. Charlie était de plus en doué pour ignorer ses pleurs et ce dernier commençait à moins hurler juste pour que nous le prenions à bras. Il y passait déjà une bonne partie de sa journée de toute façon, que ce soit dans les miens, ceux de Charlie ou ceux de Draco et Harry. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs toujours avec nous et même si j'adorais les avoir ici, surtout Draco, je ne devais pas oublier qu'ils avaient une vie en Angleterre et qu'ils allaient bien finir par partir. Merlin, après tous ces mois à avoir mon fils si près de moi, me contenter d'une visite par mois allait être plus que difficile. Cela me rappelait d'ailleurs que je devais avoir une discussion avec lui. Il m'avait plus ou moins évité les derniers jours mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire plus longtemps. Ils dormaient actuellement dans notre ancienne chambre, à Charlie et moi, et j'envisageai une seconde d'y aller et entrer sans frapper. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et je les posai contre l'épaule de Charlie, glissant mes mains le long de son corps.

— B'jour, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix. Vas-y toi même s'il te plait.

— Que j'aille où ? ris-je doucement. Tu me vires du lit maintenant ? Sans raison.

— Hein... ah oui, en effet, il ne pleure pas, constata-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

— Non, il ne pleure pas.

Je bougeai et me plaçai au-dessus de lui puis l'embrassai, glissant ensuite ma langue jusqu'à la marque que je lui avais faite quelques jours plus tôt. Je repensais à notre escapade dans le bureau de Geoffroy et souris contre sa peau. Merlin, si le gardien apprenait ça, Charlie et moi passerions un mauvais quart d'heure, mais ça en avait définitivement valu la peine.

— As-tu une idée en tête ? chuchota-t-il en entourant mon bassin de ses jambes.

— A dire vrai, j'avais prévu d'aller voir mon fils, mais je suppose que nous pouvons faire autre chose entre temps, répondis-je en ondulant contre lui.

— Moins de mots, plus de sexe, grogna-t-il en se déhanchant lui aussi.

Je ris doucement et repris ses lèvres pour un baiser qui nous laissa tous les deux pantelants. Je sentis le plaisir monter en moi par vagues et je mordillai sa mâchoire, mais me figeai ensuite en entendant un premier cri, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Bairim était réveillé, magnifique.

— Non, non non non non non !

— On continue ? soufflai-je en bougeant à nouveau contre lui.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il allait me dire non, mais le voir aussi frustré que moi me plaisait.

— Oui... non. Bordel, j'sais plus, gémit-il la voix remplie de remord et d'envie.

Je me penchai à son oreille et soufflai :

— Non Charlie, je ne suis de toute façon pas certain de pouvoir faire ça quand il crie ainsi, mais j'aurais aussi préféré qu'il dorme quelques minutes de plus.

Je bougeai une dernière fois contre lui, me mordant la lèvre de frustration, puis me relevai, enfilant le premier pantalon que je trouvais. Je jetai un regard à Charlie qui était resté figé, l'une de ses mains crispée autour du drap. J'embrassai sa tempe et partis dans la chambre de Bairim, mon excitation retombant immédiatement en le voyant pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras et le berçai quelques secondes avant de passer la tête par la porte de la chambre pour voir Charlie en train de s'habiller.

— Cela t'embêterait-il de t'en occuper ? Je vais lui faire son biberon et te le ramène mais j'aimerais parler à Draco et s'il y a Bairim dans les parages, il va juste se jeter dessus et m'ignorer une fois de plus.

Chose qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, soit dit en passant.

— Oui, pas de problème.

J'embrassai mon fils sur le front puis le tendis à Charlie qui le prit dans ses bras, le berçant à son tour. J'enfilai un t-shirt et partis rapidement en cuisine, saluant Geoffroy et Johanna au passage quand je les croisai. Je préparai le biberon rapidement puis testai la température sur mon poignet, satisfait de constater que le lait n'était ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Au début, j'avais trouvé cela plutôt compliqué quand Molly nous l'avait expliqué pour la première fois, mais en fait, je l'avais fait et refait tant de fois au cours des dix derniers jours que je pouvais désormais le faire les yeux fermés. Je retournai à notre chambre et mis immédiatement la tétine dans la bouche de Bairim qui continuait de hurler. Il commença à téter comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et je souris en secouant la tête doucement. Je laissai Charlie attraper le biberon et enfilai des chaussures ainsi qu'un pull. Je les embrassai ensuite, souriant en voyant Charlie observer notre fils comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde, puis je quittai la pièce, gagnant l'étage rapidement. J'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre où dormaient Draco et Harry et frappai.

— Oui ?

Je pris cela pour un accord et ouvris la porte.

— Bonjour papa, souffla Draco en lassant ses chaussures.

— Bonjour, répliquai-je en saluant Harry qui semblait chercher quelque chose. J'ai frappé, fis-je ensuite remarquer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Draco me lança un regard faussement agacé et Harry rit doucement.

— Oui et nous vous en remercions, fit ce dernier. Bonjour Lucius, ajouta-t-il en sortant une chaussette de sous le lit.

— Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? demandai-je à Harry, véritablement surpris.

Plus personne ne s'était donné cette peine depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il en riant, avant de prendre place sur le lit. Souhaites-tu que je vous laisse ?

— Comme tu veux, j'aimerais néanmoins t'emprunter Draco, en effet. Si tu as finis de m'éviter, évidemment, ajoutai-je à l'intention de ce dernier.

— Je ne t'ai pas évité, répliqua-t-il.

— Encore mieux, peut-on discuter dans ce cas ?

Il sembla hésiter puis acquiesça. Harry enfila ses chaussures rapidement et sortit, nous laissant seuls. J'attendis que Draco dise quelque chose mais me souvins ensuite que c'était moi qui avait voulu cette discussion, il attendait donc certainement que je commence.

— Alors..., hésitai-je, tout va bien ?

Très mauvaise entrée en matière, certes, mais je me voyais mal entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

— Oui, tout va très bien. Et de ton côté ? Bairim est-il toujours aussi difficile les nuits ?

-Nous nous sommes réveillés avant lui, ce que je considère comme un immense progrès.

— Et tu ne l'as pas amené, fit-il boudeur.

— Non, en effet, dis-je avec un grand sourire. Parce que j'ai beau adorer vous voir tous les deux, je voulais discuter avec toi. Tu as dit que nous en parlerions plus tard, et j'ai patienté cinq jours, alors je t'écoute.

— Oh, mais ce n'est rien d'important, nous pouvons en parler plus tard alors, dit-il en se levant.

— Draco, quel est le problème ? m'agaçai-je. Est-ce que... j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Je m'étais repassé les évènements des dernières semaines dans l'optique de trouver quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire pour le blesser, l'énerver ou le vexer, mais je n'avais rien trouvé. J'avais essayé de diviser mon temps de la meilleure façon possible afin de passer presque autant de temps avec lui qu'avec Bairim mais de toute façon, je doutais que ce soit cela puisque quand nous étions tous les trois, c'était moi qui étais ignoré puisque Draco jouait avec son frère. Seulement, je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour que l'on retombe dans nos mauvaises habitudes d'antan, à savoir : ne pas discuter et faire comme si de rien n'était.

— Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que rien n'est encore sûr, quoique tout avance dans ce sens. Il nous reste quelques démarches. Je tenais à t'en parler le moment venu.

— Vous... allez adopter finalement ? Ou vous marier ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait entraîner des démarches particulières à part ces deux choses et qui pourrait les concerner.

— Hein ? Non non, rien de tout ça. Je... Harry et moi allons nous installer en Roumanie. Le magasin est confié à Ginny et nous allons en ouvrir un autre ici. Enfin, pas au camp, rit-il.

— Vous... vous installez en Roumanie ? hésitai-je. Nous sommes en Roumanie.

— Oui.

Je m'humidifiai les lèvres et inspirai profondément, réalisant seulement que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Draco venait s'installer en Roumanie, dans le même pays dans lequel j'allais très probablement finir ma vie.

— Pourquoi ? soufflai-je ensuite.

Ils avaient une vie en Angleterre et même si le temps n'était pas parfait, il y faisait toujours meilleur qu'ici. Ils avaient le magasin et Harry avait tous ces amis là-bas, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

— Tu plaisantes là ? Pour toi et Bairim. De toute manière, avec un portoloin de programmé pour retourner au Terrier, cela ne change pas grand chose. Et puis, Harry désire s'installer ici, pour ouvrir un magasin. Je ne fais que le suivre là où il désire être, sourit-il. Le Ministère ne peut donc rien y redire.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit et le pris dans mes bras, sentant un immense sourire étirer mes lèvres. Je n'avais probablement jamais été aussi heureux. J'allais avoir Charlie et mes deux fils près de moi. La vie avait souvent été dure envers moi mais si j'avais finalement droit à cela, alors ce n'était plus si grave.

— Merlin, je vais avoir un sourire idiot collé sur le visage pendant au moins des heures et Charlie va probablement se moquer de moi, mais je crois que je m'en fiche.

— J'en suis ravi. J'avais un peu peur que tu réagisses mal et me convainque de rester en Angleterre. Finalement, Harry avait raison, je me faisais du souci pour rien.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu que je veuille te convaincre de rester en Angleterre ? Tant que vous venez ici parce que c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne trouve rien à redire à cela, au contraire.

— Je ne sais pas... enfin si. J'avais peur que tu ne me veuilles pas aussi présent, surtout maintenant que tu as Bairim. Et Charlie.

Je le serrai un peu plus fort contre moi et soupirai :

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ma relation avec Charlie n'a rien à voir avec ce que je partage avec toi, tu es mon fils, et rien ne changera cela. Même pas Bairim. En plus, je pense qu'il a pris du caractère de Charlie, alors tu seras ma bouffée d'air frais, ris-je doucement en le relâchant. Plus sérieusement, est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné cette impression, de les faire passer avant toi ? Honnêtement.

Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

— Non.

Je me baissai quelque peu pour croiser son regard et demandai :

— Draco ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué à tout ça mais si je fais quelque chose de mal, je compte sur toi pour me le dire.

— Non, rien. C'est juste une peur qu'Harry traite d'idiote. Mais... voilà, ton ancien toi aurait... agi comme ça, je pense. Parfois j'ai peur qu'il refasse surface.

— Si on oublie le fait que mon... ancien moi comme tu dis, ne se serait pas retrouvé avec un deuxième enfant, je ne t'aurais tout de même pas abandonné pour Bairim. Tu es mon fils, celui qui s'approche dangereusement de la perfection, et j'ai toujours été très fier de toi, même quand tu étais un crétin arrogant.

— Je faisais tout pour te ressembler, fit-il avant de rire.

— Je sais. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été quelqu'un de si mauvais. Mais je peux te promettre que je ne redeviendrai pas comme cela. J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, et cela ne marchera plus maintenant.

— Tu as essayé ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Draco... j'ai réussi à maintenir éloigné de moi tout sentiment désagréable, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai été ravi quand j'ai commencé à perdre tout contrôle sur cela.

— Non, mais... te l'entendre dire est bizarre. Regrettes-tu d'avoir changé ?

J'y réfléchis quelques secondes puis répondis :

— Non, parce que si j'étais resté le même, je passerais mes journées à me disputer avec Charlie et les autres, Bairim ne serait pas là, ou pas de moi au moins, grimaçai-je en repensant à Joaquim, et tu ne me parlerais plus depuis une éternité. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui, et ça me plait.

— Je suis heureux aussi, avoua-t-il.

— Et c'est probablement la meilleure partie de tout cela. Nous sommes tous heureux et je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. Enfin bon, parlons de toi justement, vous vous installez où, du coup ? Et vous allez ouvrir quel genre de magasin ? La langue ne va pas être un problème ?

— Non, il y a un sortilège qu'Hermione a trouvé que nous pourrons lancer sur la boutique, pour comprendre et nous faire comprendre. Et ce sera de nouveau des vêtements moldus.

— D'accord. Il vous reste beaucoup à faire pour que cela soit réglé ?

— Officialiser l'achat du bâtiment. Nous logerons au dessus au départ. Ensuite, les démarches au Ministère anglais. Le reste est déjà fait en Roumanie.

— Ah oui, cela me rappelle que nous allons devoir déclarer la naissance de Bairim, je suis sûr que nous ne l'aurons toujours pas fait dans trois mois.

J'observai Draco attentivement puis soufflai :

— Ça m'embête qu'il s'appelle juste Weasley, c'est stupide n'est-ce pas ?

Je savais que mon nom de famille serait un handicap pour lui, et vu que Charlie avait proposé Weasley ou Weasley-Malfoy, il était clair qu'il était d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Mais je ne me sentais pas Weasley, loin de là, même si je n'avais plus de problèmes avec cette famille.

— Il est aussi une partie de toi. Et tu es un homme bien maintenant.

— Hm, disons que je me suis amélioré, dis-je en souriant.

Je ne pensais pas particulièrement être un homme bien, pas après ce que j'avais fait dans le passé, parce que rien ne pourrait effacer cela, et personne n'allait oublier que les Malfoy étaient des Mangemorts, de toute façon.

— Ne te prive pas de cette fierté par peur du futur. Si j'ai un enfant un jour, il portera nos deux noms. Pourtant, j'ai la marque et j'ai fait des choses horribles.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai la tête doucement :

— Je t'en prie Draco, tu n'as rien fait d'horrible. Et tu n'aurais rien fait du tout si je ne t'avais pas embarqué dans cette histoire.

— J'ai failli tuer Katie Bell avec un collier ensorcelé, j'ai failli tuer Ron par empoisonnement accidentel. J'ai fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

— C'est bien cela. Tu as failli, par deux fois, et Ron était un accident. De plus, les Mangemorts auraient fini par rentrer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu, mais on va arrêter là, ressasser le passé n'amène rien de bon.

— Tu as raison, et puis, je suis bien assez convaincu pour nous deux.

— Oui. On descend ?

— Heureusement que ce n'est pas une fille finalement, ris-je doucement alors que nous gagnions la salle à manger, je suis certain que tu nous l'aurais volée sinon.

— C'est bien probable.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et ce dernier s'agrandit encore quand je vis Draco rejoindre Harry qui avait le petit sur les genoux. Il embrassa la tête de Bairim et prit ses mains dans les siennes alors que l'enfant le regardait attentivement. Je rejoignis Charlie qui finissait sa tasse de chocolat chaud et m'assis à ses côtés.

— Ça a été ? lui demandai-je

— Oui. Je l'ai lavé, changé, et il n'a plus pleuré depuis. Harry me l'a volé dès qu'il a passé la porte, sourit-il.

— On va devoir les surveiller attentivement, ces deux-là, ou un jour, Bairim disparaîtra et eux avec, répondis-je sur le même ton.

— S'ils pouvaient le kidnapper le soir et nous le ramener le matin, je ne me plaindrais pas.

— Peut-être que si on leur demande gentiment... Ce qui me fait penser, hésitai-je ensuite. As-tu une idée de parrain ?

Personnellement, j'en avais une très arrêtée, mais je voulais tout de même avoir son avis et j'allais écouter ses arguments s'il proposait quelqu'un qui n'était pas mon fils.

— J'y ai vaguement pensé, mais ne voyant pas beaucoup de possibilités, j'ai vite arrêté d'y réfléchir.

— Et donc ? Ça veut dire que tu as quelqu'un en tête ou pas ?

— Ton fils, non ? Ah moins qu'Hulrick ou Carlos te conviennent mieux, mais au final, je ne souhaite pas leur confier mon fils s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

— C'est ça, Carlos ou Hulrick me conviennent mieux que Draco, t'as raison. Je peux lui dire maintenant ou...?

— Oui oui, fais-toi plaisir, sourit-il en m'embrassant.

Je l'embrassai ensuite puis interpellai mon fils :

— Draco ?

— Oui ?

— Tu accepterais d'être le parrain de Bairim ?

Je doutais qu'il me dise non, mais je me devais tout de même de poser la question. Il sourit et prit son petit frère dans ses bras, l'embrassant et tournant. J'allai lui dire de faire attention, mais n'en eus pas le temps, Bairim venant de lui vomir dessus.

Je ris, rapidement imité par Charlie et Harry. Draco pesta quelque peu mais ne sembla pas en vouloir plus que cela à son petit frère et Harry lui lança un sort de nettoyage. Je posai la tête sur l'épaule de Charlie et embrassai son cou, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette nouvelle année commençait définitivement bien.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce dixième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Comme promis avec le chapitre précédent, voici la suite. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture. _(Ps pour honey1607 : nous avons réussi toutes deux nos examens. Merci d'avoir demandé)_

**Merci à **Swiatlo, paulin54, holybleu, Guest, honey1607 **pour leur review**. **C'est super de voir qu'en à peine 24 heures, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous (^-^)**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 11**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une béta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Charlie**

J'étais de garde dans l'après-midi, alors je passais du temps avec Bairim. Enfin, il était dans son couffin et moi je lisais, assis sur le canapé devant la fenêtre. J'avais vu Lucius si peu les derniers jours qu'il commençait à me manquer.

Et le petit qui ne désirait pas faire ses nuits, pleurant toujours autant, allait vite nous rendre fous.

Je lisais un livre sur les bébés, m'étant rendu compte que je ne savais presque rien sur eux. Et avec Bairim, il valait mieux que j'en sache le plus, afin d'éviter qu'il ne me manipule avec ses yeux magnifiques, remplis de larmes. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me disaient de le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer, sans plus le lâcher. Et je devais aussi avouer que depuis que Lucius et moi avions fait l'amour sur le bureau de Geoffroy, je ressentais un peu moins de culpabilité. Je relevai la tête en entendant du bruit et souris à Harry, qui était toujours présent, avec Draco.

— Salut ! dis-je en fermant le bouquin, marquant la page pour reprendre ma lecture plus tard.

— Salut Charlie. Intéressant comme lecture ?

— Oui et non. C'est un livre sur les bébés que maman a apporté.

— Il t'explique comment l'éteindre ? me demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé.

— Malheureusement non. Le pire, c'est que là, il est tout calme. Mais la nuit, c'est juste un enfer, soupirai-je.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet.

— Et vous ? Vous partez quand ? Pas que votre présence me gène, mais j'avais cru que vous repartiriez avec les autres.

— Tu... ne sais pas ?

— Non, savoir quoi ? demandai-je en m'installant mieux.

— Et bien, je pensais que Lucius t'en avait parlé mais Draco et moi sommes en train de nous installer à Petroşani, la ville la plus proche de la réserve, à une soixantaine de kilomètres de là.

— Sérieux ? Vous venez vous installez en Roumanie ? À quelque secondes en transplanage d'ici ?

J'étais plus que content de cette nouvelle. Bairim allait avoir son grand frère proche de lui, et pas présent qu'une fois par mois pendant les prochaines années.

— Oui, je suis sérieux. Mais n'en parle pas aux Weasley s'il te plait, seuls Ron et Hermione sont au courant pour l'instant. À la base, on ne devait vous le dire que quand c'était sûr et certain mais Draco a craqué face à son père alors...

— Oh...

Je me rendis alors compte avec tous ça, que Lucius avait été au courant.

— Je... Aucun souci, je vais garder ça...

— Charlie ! Viens me voir dans mon bureau, me coupa Geoffroy avant de filer.

Je regardai Harry et il sourit, tout en disant :

— Je vais te garder Bairim, ne t'en fais pas. Et merci.

— Tu es sûr ? demandai-je en regardant le couffin et en me rendant compte que le petit dormait toujours.

— Certain, je devrais m'en sortir même s'il se réveille. Et s'il y a un problème, je sais où te trouver.

— Okay.

Je me levai et sortis rapidement pour me rendre au bureau. Je rougis, repensant à Lucius et moi. Je soufflai ensuite et frappai à la porte, entrant quand Geoffroy m'y invita. Bizarrement, je sentais mal la conversation que nous allions avoir. Je pris place rapidement et attendis qu'il parle.

— Tout d'abord, j'ai reçu une montagne de courriers des autres réserves qui me disent tous la même chose. Les Dragons se comportent étrangement, savez-vous pourquoi ? J'hésite quant à ce que je devrais leur répondre. Leur parler de ton fils et de tout ce qu'il s'est passé au cours des derniers mois me paraît compliqué et risqué, je ne suis pas certain de savoir comment ils réagiraient. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. D'un côté, c'est plus ou moins la cause de leur changement de comportement, mais j'ai peur qu'ils arrivent tous en masses pour faire passer toutes sortes de tests à Bairim. Essaie plutôt de savoir s'ils sont agressifs et intenables. Si c'est le cas, nous aviseront, il ne faut pas que cela soit un danger encore plus grand pour les gardiens.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je vais leur dire que je ne sais pas et d'essayer d'être patient, nous verrons comment ils réagissent.

— Pas de soucis, fis-je en me relevant.

— Rassis-toi ! Tu ne crois tout de même que c'est pour ça que je t'ai convoqué ? J'aimerais que tu me reparles de ce « comme quand je me suis réveillé et qu'ils étaient tous autour de moi ».

Je blanchis et m'assis.

— J'avais espéré que tu aurais oublié.

— Bel espoir. Et donc, depuis quand penses-tu que t'endormir dans la réserve est une bonne idée ?

— Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. C'était juste un accident.

Et je ne disais que la vérité. J'avais fermés les yeux une seule seconde. Bordel, il n'allait pas me virer pour ça en prétextant qu'avec Bairim, c'était le mieux à faire. C'était mon fils, mais je restais avant tout un gardien de Dragon !

— Un accident qui rentre définitivement dans la catégorie des comportements inadmissibles !

— Je n'ai pas été blessé, rétorquai-je. Et il ne m'est rien arrivé. Ne fais pas ça, sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard. Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes bordel !

— Et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas te renvoyer.

Je soufflai de soulagement et demandai :

— Que vas-tu faire alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

— Parce que je ne vais pas laisser cela impuni. Crois-moi, les autres gardiens vont t'adorer puisque tu vas prendre tous leurs tours de ménage pour le mois à venir, et tu seras également de corvée vaisselle dès que tu seras disponible. Je vais modifier les plannings pour être sûr que cela fonctionne correctement, tant pis si tu passes moins de temps dans la réserve pour ce faire. Et de rien, je ne touche pas aux heures que tu as avec ton fils mais je me suis dit que lui n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout.

— Tu plaisantes ? Ménage ? Vaisselle ?! Il en est hors de question, je ne suis pas une foutue femme de ménage !

J'étais de mauvaise foi, mais si j'avais une chance pour qu'il retire sa « punition », je devais la tenter. Après tout, je n'avais rien contre le faire, je ne voulais juste pas le faire, c'était différent.

— Très bien, je comprends. Ta lettre de renvoi est quelque part sur mon bureau, je l'envoi au Ministère dès que je mets la main dessus et tu pourras partir. Bonne fin de journée.

— Attends ! Enfoiré, fis-je en le voyant sourire. Très bien, je ferais ton foutu ménage.

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à sortir quand il me dit, la voix remplie de contentement :

— Bien, ravi que nous ayons trouvé un compromis.

— Au fait, fis-je en ouvrant la porte, ton bureau fait un peu mal au dos.

Je sortis sans attendre et me rendis au salon où je vis Harry faire des grimace à Bairim, réveillée mais pas en pleurs.

— Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes mais il est calme pour l'instant, me dit-il avec un sourire avant de redonner toute son attention à Bairim.

— Pourquoi ? soufflai-je en prenant place sur le fauteuil près d'eux.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Charlie ! tonna Geoffroy en entrant dans le salon.

Il me balança une lettre à la figure et ajouta :

— C'est pour toi ! Et tu commenceras par mon bureau que je veux nettoyé de fond en comble avant demain !

— Ouais, grognai-je.

Puis, je regardai Harry et demandai, une fois Geoffroy parti :

— Pourquoi venez-vous habiter en Roumanie. Votre magasin est en Angleterre et... tes amis y sont aussi.

— On peut ouvrir un magasin n'importe où et... mes amis sont en Angleterre, c'est vrai, mais Draco n'a personne là-bas. Et je peux aller au Terrier ou chez Ron et Hermione quand je veux.

— Non, tu dois avoir un Portoloin. Il n'y a pas de réseau de cheminette ouvert entre ici et l'Angleterre. Alors, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

— L'Angleterre me fatigue. Et même si j'ai besoin d'un Portoloin, je peux tout de même aller les voir plusieurs fois par mois si je le veux. Draco n'a le droit qu'à une visite par mois et... je ne pense pas qu'il le supporterait. Bairim est bien trop craquant.

— Je sais, il tient de moi, ris-je. Et pour le Ministère. Je suppose que tu feras en sorte de me rendre visite, afin que Draco t'accompagne.

— Le Ministère n'a aucun besoin de connaître mes allées-et-venues, peu importe qui je visite. Et ils auront mieux à faire que de surveiller Draco jour et nuit. Puisqu'il va pouvoir venir ici en transplanant, le Ministère ne pourra pas le savoir. Après tout, seuls les Portoloins sont surveillés.

— Et si de votre faute, un Auror était assigné au camp, fis-je en pensant que cela serait invivable.

— De ce que j'en ai entendu, si un Auror doit être assigné au camp, ça ne sera pas à cause de nous. Après, si cela ne te plait pas, dis-le clairement. Draco s'inquiétait que son père refuse mais je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas pensé que cela pourrait être un problème pour toi.

— Et il n'y en a pas, je n'ai juste pas envie que Lucius voit sa peine être encore plus dur moralement avec un Auror dans les pattes. Je suis content que vous restiez en Roumanie, mais je dois aussi penser à lui, je suis son gardien et l'homme qui l'aime

— Je comprends. Mais d'après Draco, Lucius était ravi, alors je te souhaite beaucoup de courage si tu veux empêcher son fils de venir le voir.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, soupirai-je.

Je me frottai le visage et dis :

— J'ai juste peur qu'un tel changement rende les choses encore plus compliquées. Mais t'avoir ici, ainsi que Draco, n'est pas un problème.

— Nous n'allons pas être dans vos pattes, nous aurons notre propre vie à gérer et notre magasin. Et on ne passera pas à l'improviste non plus. Et puis, le Ministère veut rester en bons termes avec moi, tant que je ne dépasse pas les bornes, évidemment. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, promis.

— Vous pouvez même être ici vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, tant que Lucius n'a pas d'ennui à cause de ça, moi, ça me va, expliquai-je. Donc, comme ça, vous allez ouvrir un magasin en Roumanie. Sans parler roumain, ajoutai-je rieur.

— Nous allons apprendre. Et en attendant, nous allons apposer un sort sur le magasin qui va nous permettre de comprendre et d'être compris par tous.

— Un magasin de quoi ?

Je haussai les sourcils et murmurai :

— Un Sex Shop ?

— Ça t'aurait plu, avoue, sourit-il en rougissant légèrement.

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que j'aurais aimé acheter quand j'y suis allé avec Draco. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais remercié pour le cuir.

— J'ai préféré éviter de me rappeler que tu avais vu Draco porter ça, en fait.

— Oh...

— Après, j'en ai bien profité, donc merci. Mais j'aimerais que vous n'en preniez pas trop l'habitude, ou je me sentirais obligé d'aller faire les magasins avec Lucius.

J'explosai de rire. Je pris ensuite la lettre et l'ouvris. Je découvris que c'était en fait le Ministère qui m'informait que la Magenmagot avait statué sur le fait que je restai impartial et que le bébé n'allait rien changer. Je devais néanmoins leur fournir chaque planning et les informer des changements éventuels. Ils avaient joint aussi le document pour enregistrer Bairim et je soupirai de soulagement.

— Bonne nouvelle ? me demanda Harry.

— Oui. Le bébé ne change rien à la peine de Lucius.

— Et c'est... une bonne nouvelle ? Je veux dire, que croyais-tu que cela changerait ?

— Un Auror est venu et je l'ai mal reçu. Il a dit que vu notre situation, je ne pouvais plus être impartial envers Lucius. J'ai eu peur, qu'il le place ailleurs ou que sais-je.

— Ah, je vois. Tant mieux s'ils ne font rien dans ce cas.

— Oui, souris-je.

Bairim se mit soudain à pleurer et Harry tendit les bras pour le prendre.

— Non ! Attends deux trois minutes, c'est dans le livre et Lucius dit la même chose.

— Euh... d'accord, dit-il en se rasseyant correctement et en observant Bairim.

— Sinon, quel genre de magasin ? redemandai-je.

— Des vêtements moldus, comme en Angleterre, même si on se fournira aussi en cuir, notamment pour vous, les gardiens. Nous avons vu qu'il n'y avait pas de magasins qui en faisait en ville, ce qui ne doit pas être très pratique pour vous, d'ailleurs. Enfin bon, il ne nous manque plus que une ou deux autorisations et nous devons signer un contrat avec encore deux fournisseurs. Mais dans deux ou trois semaines, tout devrait être réglé.

— Des cuirs ? Oh, cela pourrait en effet être intéressant. Je suis content !

Je me levai et pris Bairim dans les bras avant de dire :

— Tonton Harry va s'occuper de toi pendant que je prépare ton biberon. D'accord ?

Je n'attendis pas et le posai dans les bras de ce dernier avant de quitter la pièce en disant :

— Il a fait caca.

— Je me vengerai ! répliqua-t-il.

Je souris et filai rapidement préparer le biberon. Je me trompai dans le dosage et dus recommencer. Je sentis soudain une paire de bras m'entourer et sachant qui c'était et voulant jouer, je soufflai d'une voix séductrice :

— Harry, pas ici, on pourrait nous voir.

Il me lâcha immédiatement et partit. Je le suivis et vis Lucius, le visage rempli de colère sortir du salon.

— Attends, calme-toi, dis-je.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et je vis avec effroi Harry revenir avec le petit. Lucius lui prit des mains avant d'aller le déposer dans son couffin. Je me plaçai entre Harry et lui, comprenant que ma blague était mal passée.

— Attends Lucius, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Pas ce que je crois ? Que tu me trompes, passe encore, même s'il est clair que cela sonne la fin de ce qu'on peut être pour toi, mais si vous vous êtes moqué de mon fils...

— Pardon ? fit Harry ne comprenant pas.

— C'était une blague, dis-je en même temps. Bordel Lucius, je blaguais !

Il plissa les yeux et m'observa attentivement, fixant ensuite Harry quelques secondes avant de siffler :

— Comme s'il y avait une seule chance pour que je trouve ça drôle ! Ravi de constater que tu me connaisses aussi bien.

Il prit Bairim dans ses bras et repartit vers la cuisine sans un regard en arrière.

— Heu, désolé, soufflai-je en direction d'Harry avant de filer rejoindre Lucius.

Quand je fus dans la cuisine, je fermai la porte et murmurai :

— Je ne pensais pas que tu allais fuir comme ça. Je... Plutôt que tu me prennes ou m'embrasses pour marquer ton territoire. En fait, je n'ai rien pensé du tout, avouai-je. Je suis toujours le seul à comprendre mes blagues. C'est assez minable.

— Tu avais l'air sérieux, répliqua-t-il en finissant de préparer le biberon de Bairim comme il le pouvait avec une seule main. Et je ne marquerai pas mon territoire si tu veux quelqu'un d'autre, je partirai. Je te l'ai dit, la fidélité n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle je peux plaisanter.

— Je sais. J'suis con, soupirai-je.

Je voulus lui prendre le petit, mais il l'éloigna.

— Arrête ça ! claquai-je d'une voix froide. C'est mon fils aussi, tu ne peux pas m'interdire de le prendre, compris ?!

— Tu as passé l'après-midi avec lui mais je ne peux pas le garder cinq minutes ? C'est aussi ton fils ou juste ton fils ?

Je restai figé quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce, la colère bouillonnant. Sa question à la con n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il m'avait empêché de prendre Bairim, alors que j'avais voulu le faire pour qu'il puisse terminer le biberon avec ses deux mains.

Je pris la direction du bureau de Geoffroy, commençant le ménage, le corps en ébullition. Si j'avais répondu qu'il était notre fils, il gagnait, si j'avais répondu l'inverse, je perdais.

Foutu Serpentard de merde !

Je rangeai et dépoussiérai, trouvant que le bureau était un vrai capharnaüm. J'eus fini une bonne heure plus tard, ou ce que je pensais être une heure mais qui en réalité, en était deux. Je soufflai et partis me servir une bonne tasse de chocolat avant de prendre la direction du salon, où était Hulrick, Johanna, Draco, Harry et Lucius qui tenait Bairim contre son torse, dos à lui. Le petit jouait avec les mains de son père. J'eus envie de crier ma colère, en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé en cuisine et pris place loin d'eux, buvant à petite gorgée de mon chocolat, sans même leur lancer un regard. Harry vint s'installer à côté de moi et me demanda :

— Ça va ?

— À ton avis ? répliquai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

— Vous êtes tous les deux sur les nerfs et ça a semblé avoir un lien avec moi. Ai-je fait quelque chose ?

— Non, j'ai juste fait une blague qui a mal tournée. Et il... il a...

Je me tus et serrai les mâchoires, voulant la tout de suite aller lui mettre un bon coup de poings en plein visage. Oh comme je le voulais, là. Oh oui !

— Il a ? hésita-t-il.

— Il m'a empêché de prendre Bairim, répondis-je à voix basse.

— Il t'en a empêché ? fit Harry, visiblement surpris.

— Oui, il le tenait dans ses bras et j'ai voulu le prendre. Il s'est reculé.

En parler raviva en moi la colère et je serrai ma tasse fortement, tout en fusillant Lucius du regard. Il chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille du petit et je sus qu'il parlait de moi, disant sûrement que j'étais un mauvais père.

— Ah... Il voulait sûrement juste le garder un peu, pas t'empêcher de le prendre. Tu devrais en parler avec lui, non ?

— Sûrement pas. Il... Je suis certain qu'il lui chuchote des trucs négatifs sur moi, je vais aller faire un tour.

Je me levai et quittai le bâtiment rapidement. Je transplanai et me rendis dans une taverne où j'allais de temps en temps avec Sven avant qu'il ne meurt. La serveuse passa près de moi et je lui commandai une bière, dans un roumain des plus approximatifs, Sven se chargeant toujours de prendre les commandes. Elle me sourit et me servit rapidement. Je bus d'une traitre et en recommandai une qui fut tout aussi rapidement vidée.

Bientôt, j'avais un nombre de verre vide sur ma table et une jeune femme s'installa à mes côtés. Je la repoussai peut-être un peu trop violement car je fus mis rapidement à la porte. Je souris, un peu éméché, en me disant que du coup, je n'avais payé aucune consommation.

Je filai dans les rues sombres, la nuit étant tombée. J'allai du côté sorcier et me rendis à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent, me rendant compte que j'avais quand même rien eu sur moi pour payer à la taverne. Une fois quelques gallions en poche, j'allai dans le premier bar et commandai un Scotch, avant de continuer au Whisky Pur Feu.

Ma tête tournait, et je voyais trois mains voire quatre. Je me mis à rire, tombant finalement de mon tabouret, et un homme barbu me releva, avant de m'aider à m'asseoir. Il me parla, mais je ne compris rien et recommandai un verre que je bus cul sec avant de me sentir tomber, une fois de plus.

**POV Lucius**

Je tournai en rond dans la chambre de Bairim depuis près de trente minutes, essayant vainement d'endormir ce dernier. Charlie était parti depuis des heures et il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis. Et personne ne savait où il pouvait bien être parti, ce qui ne m'aidait absolument pas à me calmer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, mais entre sa blague tout sauf amusante, sa crise ensuite parce que Bairim était son fils et ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. Merlin, comment pouvait-il sérieusement penser que j'essayerai de monter Bairim contre lui ? Pour quel genre de personne me prenait-il ? Je serrai les mâchoires et inspirai profondément tout en continuant de bercer notre fils qui avait enfin fermé les yeux. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et me retournai pour me retrouver face à Draco qui me sourit doucement et me chuchota :

— Geoffroy est parti en ville chercher Charlie, un de ses amis l'a reconnu et l'a appelé. Harry est parti avec lui.

— Où était-il ? lui demandai-je sur le même ton.

— Dans un bar.

— Tu pourrais les attendre et leur dire d'être silencieux quand ils l'amèneront dans la chambre, je préfèrerais vraiment qu'il ne réveille pas Bairim.

— Oui, pas de problème. Ça va toi ?

— Non, mais je ferais avec.

Il y avait un problème avec Charlie et plutôt que de m'en parler, il avait préféré aller dans un bar faire Merlin savait quoi. Ce qui faisait que je me demandais si cette histoire de mariage n'était pas une autre de ses stupides blagues.

— Bon, je vais y aller avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec lui.

— Bonne nuit, et merci.

— Oui. Et papa ?

— Hm ?

— Essaie de ne pas être top en colère, ça ne vous mènera nulle part.

— Je ne suis pas en colère Draco, souris-je doucement.

Et c'était vrai. J'étais inquiet, blessé et vexé, mais pas en colère.

— D'accord. Bon, j'y vais, ils ne vont plus tarder.

Je marmonnai mon assentiment vaguement tandis qu'il refermait la porte puis je déposai Bairim dans le berceau le plus délicatement possible. Il s'agita un peu mais ne se réveilla ni ne commença à pleurer. Charlie allait bientôt revenir et je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment réagir. Je suppose que j'allais aviser selon son état. Je sortis de la chambre de Bairim et refermai la porte puis ramassai deux trois vêtements qui trainaient avant de me changer, enfilant un pantalon lâche et un t-shirt. De légers coups furent frappés à la porte et j'allais ouvrir pour trouver Geoffroy et Harry essayant de maintenir Charlie debout, ce dernier étant visiblement dans les vapes.

— Posez-le sur le lit, s'il vous plait, fis-je en les aidant du mieux que je le pouvais.

Une fois qu'il fut allongé, je les remerciai et ils partirent alors que je l'observai. Pour se retrouver dans cet état, il devait vraiment avoir bu plus que de raison. Je soupirai et lui retirai son pantalon ainsi que sa veste et son T-shirt, le laissant nu sur le lit. Je tirai les couvertures pour le couvrir puis hésitai quelques minutes.

Je n'étais vraiment pas certain de vouloir dormir avec lui ce soir, encore moins vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres lits disponibles et puis même, il était hors de question que je laisse Bairim seul avec lui ce soir. Geoffroy avait accepté que je ne sois pas de nuit cette fois-ci et Johanna m'avait remplacée avec plaisir. Je savais qu'elle, Hulrick et Carlos adoraient être de nuit, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi.

Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de Charlie et passai la main dans ses cheveux. Il marmonna et se tourna, avant de grogner. J'embrassai sa tempe puis me relevai, rejoignant la chambre de Bairim et fermai derrière moi après avoir récupéré une couverture. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil que nous avions mis dans un coin de la pièce et me couvris avant de fermer les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai et me redressai, clignant des yeux en réalisant que j'étais assis et non pas allongé comme j'aurais dû l'être. Je me remémorai ensuite les évènements de la veille et me frottai les yeux avant de me lever pour prendre Bairim qui venait de se réveiller. Je le berçai quelque peu mais il continua de pleurer alors je regardai dehors tout en posant ma main sur son front. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être malade mais je préférais vérifier. Il faisait toujours aussi nuit et je constatai bientôt qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. J'étouffai un bâillement et partis en cuisine avec le petit pour lui préparer un biberon. Il se calma un peu alors que je le berçais mais continua de chouiner jusqu'à ce que je lui mette la tétine dans la bouche. Je retournai dans sa chambre et m'assis, lui dans mes bras, puis fermai les yeux en continuant de le nourrir. Je baillai et rouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard en le sentant recracher la tétine. Je posai le biberon vide à terre et me levai pour le recoucher mais réalisai qu'il ne sentait pas particulièrement bon.

— T'as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime toi, soupirai-je en l'allongeant sur sa table à langer.

Je le changeai et jetai la couche usagée puis le recouchai. Il m'observa et je le regardai en retour mais il ne cria pas pour que je le prenne dans mes bras. Je restai néanmoins près de son berceau pour qu'il puisse me voir et finis par m'appuyer dessus, m'endormant.

Je sursautai et secouai la tête, regardant à l'intérieur du berceau pour constater qu'il s'était endormi. Je vis qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin et compris que je devais m'être assoupi également. J'avisai le biberon au sol et pris ma baguette pour le nettoyer avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Je vis la forme de Charlie emmêlé dans les couvertures et refermai la porte, allant me rasseoir sur le canapé et me rendormant immédiatement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je sursautai en entendant des cris et soupirai en réalisant que c'était encore Bairim. J'hésitai à le laisser pleurer mais s'il le faisait, il allait finir par réveiller Charlie et je ne le voulais pas. Je me levai et le pris dans mes bras, le berçant alors que mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il s'était réveillé deux fois de plus entre le biberon et cette fois-ci sans aucune raison. Rien n'avait pu le réveiller, rien de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre du moins et je me demandais s'ils ne faisaient pas des cauchemars. Je ne savais pas comment son petit cerveau fonctionnait et enregistrait les informations mais après tout, nous l'avions présenté à des Dragons, cela l'avait effrayé d'une façon ou d'une autre et il me faisait du coup des mauvais rêves.

Bairim finit par se calmer mais ne ferma pas les yeux pour autant. Je vis qu'il était plus de sept heures et me mordis la lèvre en réalisant que j'étais censé aller travailler dans la réserve dans moins d'une heure. Je reposai le petit dans son lit et voyant qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer, je le suppliai presque de ne pas le faire et me précipitai dans ma chambre le plus discrètement possible pour récupérer mon pantalon et ma veste en cuir ainsi qu'un pull blanc en laine. Je revins dans la chambre de Bairim et refermai la porte en l'entendant recommencer à pleurer. Il s'arrêta quand il me vit et je lui souris avant d'aller dans un coin de la pièce pour me changer. Je le repris ensuite dans mes bras et m'affalai à moitié sur le fauteuil, le maintenant contre mon torse. Il me restait exactement 45 minutes avant de devoir prendre mon poste, ce qui me laissait environ 30 minutes de sommeil dont je comptais bien profiter au maximum. Je fermai les yeux et réalisai que je n'avais pas mis mon réveil mais décidai de ne pas me relever, Bairim allait sûrement bientôt me réveiller à nouveau de toute façon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me sentis secoué et entendis une voix comme étant celle d'Abigail souffler :

— Lucius, réveille-toi, tu es en retard.

J'ouvris les yeux, les clignant ensuite plusieurs fois. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud contre mon torse et baissai le regard pour voir Bairim, tranquillement endormi contre moi. Je relevai la tête et regardai Abigail puis murmurai en étouffant un bâillement :

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Plus de 10 heures.

— Quoi ? Oh Merlin je... je vais donner Bairim à Draco et j'arrive.

— Il est parti avec Harry depuis un moment, souffla-t-elle.

— Parti ? Je fais quoi avec Bairim du coup ?

— Tu peux me le confier, si tu veux. Ou réveil Charlie, il dort toujours. Il ronfle même.

— Tu étais de garde quand pour la dernière fois ?

— En fin d'après-midi, hier. Comme aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

Je me levai et posai Bairim dans le lit le plus délicatement possible puis répondis :

— Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je préférerais vraiment que tu t'asseyes quelque part et que tu te contentes d'aller secouer Charlie s'il se réveille. Et si tu vois qu'il n'est pas en état pour s'occuper de lui, viens me chercher s'il te plait.

Je me passai les mains sur les yeux, espérant que cela finirait de me réveiller, puis plaçai ma main devant ma bouche quand je baillai. Merlin, je n'avais pas réalisé jusque là à quel point être deux à se lever la nuit était moins fatiguant que le faire tout seul. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Charlie pour ne pas avoir été capable de s'en occuper un peu et j'en voulais aussi à Draco et Harry pour être parti.

Salazar, j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

— Euh... et bien pas de problème, mais vraiment, je peux m'en occuper. J'ai eux deux frères en bas âge. Mais... Laisse tomber, va-y. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je réveille Charlie et viens te chercher.

— Merci. Est-ce que tu sais avec qui je suis dans la réserve ?

Selon avec qui j'étais, j'allais devoir trouvé une plus ou moins bonne excuse. J'espérais juste que Geoffroy était dans son bureau perdu dans sa paperasse.

— Geoffroy et Isaac, je pense.

— Magnifique.

Je jetai un dernier regard à Bairim puis partis chercher mon balai, me retenant pour ne pas frapper Charlie avec. Je me hâtai ensuite et entrai dans la réserve trois minutes plus tard. Je baillai une fois de plus et cela m'agaça plus que de raisons. Je rejoignis Geoffroy et Isaac et vis immédiatement que mon retard avait été parfaitement remarqué. Rien d'étonnant en même temps, puisque j'avais plus de deux heures de retard. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter et me demandai vaguement quand était la dernière fois que j'avais mangé. Je n'avais rien avalé la veille, trop inquiet pour Charlie et agacé, et je le regrettai à présent. Je serrai mes poings sur le balai et inspirai profondément. La journée venait à peine de commencer et si je me laissais m'énerver ainsi, j'allais finir par tuer quelqu'un avant qu'elle ne se termine.

— Te voilà enfin, cria Geoffroy pour que je l'entende. Bon, les Dragons sont toujours aussi énervés si pas plus. Restons sur nos gardes !

Je fus rassuré qu'il ne me reproche rien et nous fîmes le tour de la réserve plusieurs fois. Les Dragons étaient en effet sur les nerfs et cela m'énerva également. Pourquoi se comportaient-ils ainsi ? Je repensai à la nuit infernale que j'avais eue avec Bairim et espérai sincèrement qu'il n'y avait aucun lien. Notre garde se finit quelques heures plus tard et nous sortîmes de la réserve heureusement sans encombre. Je descendis de balai alors que Geoffroy refermait la porte et je m'étirai, me sentant courbaturé de partout. Ah oui, j'avais dormi sur le fauteuil pas si confortable que cela, additionné à la garde... j'avais juste envie de retourner me coucher.

— Lucius, tu as ordre d'aller te reposer, fit Geoffroy en me rejoignant. Tu étais à la limite de t'endormir en plein vol à certains moments.

— Ah... hm. Bonne fin de journée.

Je n'attendis pas plus et décidai d'aller tout d'abord en cuisine pour avaler quelque chose. Je me figeai néanmoins en entrant dans la salle à manger. Charlie était assis, une tasse de chocolat probablement devant lui et il se tenait la tête entre les mains. J'aperçus le couffin à ses côtés et en déduisis que Bairim était avec lui. Je partis en cuisine où Carlos sortait un plat avec une odeur alléchante du four. J'avais prévu de prendre un morceau de pain et d'aller me coucher mais finalement, j'allais attendre que nous passions à table, ayant vraiment trop faim.

— Tu penses que ce sera près bientôt ? lui demandai-je doucement.

— Oui, quelques minutes. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien, besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

— Non, tout est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre la table.

— C'est bon, je le fais, soupirai-je en attrapant les assiettes et les couverts.

Plus vite je mangeais, plus vite je pouvais aller me coucher dans un vrai lit. J'espérais seulement que Charlie avait changé les draps ou les avait au moins nettoyés.

Je posai les assiettes sur la table le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Bairim. Merlin, s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais probablement fait le plus de bruit possible, juste pour me venger un peu de Charlie. Je m'installai ensuite au bout de la table, à l'exact opposé de là où il était. Je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui maintenant, en fait, je ne voulais parler avec personne. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais mis la table de façon à être seul. Cela me rappela vaguement mes débuts ici et je secouai la tête que je pris ensuite dans mes mains, fermant les yeux.

— Salut, firent Draco et Harry. On arrive juste à temps, ajouta mon fils.

— C'est ça, soufflai-je en sentant une migraine monter.

Merlin, j'avais pourtant quand même dormi cette nuit. Je comptai mes heures de sommeil et retins un grognement en réalisant qu'elles ne dépassaient pas quatre heures.

— Ça va papa ? Tu sembles... Oh...

— Quoi ? aboyai-je presque. Je semble quoi ?

— Fatigué, souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien et me passai la main sur le visage. Les autres gardiens arrivèrent et je me servis sans attendre avant de commencer à manger tandis qu'ils se servaient à leur tour.

Je finis rapidement mon assiette et me levai de table immédiatement. J'amenai ma vaisselle en cuisine et la posai dans l'évier puis retraversai la salle dans l'autre sens. Je sentis des regards peser sur moi mais ne m'attardai pas et rejoignis ma chambre. Je fermai la porte et me déshabillai avant de m'allonger. Je soupirai en constatant que les draps puaient l'alcool et je me relevai pour attraper ma baguette pour leur lancer un sort de nettoyage. J'avisai un autre pantalon et un T-shirt par terre et les ramassai tout en pestant contre Charlie. Il ne pouvait pas ramasser ses affaires, une fois dans sa vie ?! Je fermai les rideaux et me recouchai, enfonçant le coussin sur ma tête et m'endormant presque immédiatement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai en entendant du bruit. Je retirai le coussin de sur ma tête et clignai des yeux face à la luminosité. J'avais à présent un peu mal au crâne mais je n'étais plus aussi fatigué et n'avais plus faim non plus, ce qui faisait que j'étais tout de même de meilleure humeur. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et mon regard se posa sur Charlie qui se tenait debout devant le lit.

— Je... venais juste prendre de quoi me changer.

— Ah, soufflai-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas. Il est quelle heure ?

— 17 heures.

— Bairim est où ?

— Il est avec Draco.

— D'accord.

Alors maintenant quoi ? Je ne savais pas de quoi je pouvais bien lui parler et visiblement, lui non plus. Je repensai à ce qu'il avait dit à Harry la veille et à son escapade dans les bars puis soupirai. Dire que je pensais que nous étions assez proches pour qu'il me parle plutôt que de me fuir. Je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi j'avais pensé cela mais j'avais visiblement été stupide, une fois de plus.

— Bon ben, j'y vais, fit-il en ouvrant la porte, sans même prendre de linge.

— C'est ça, soufflai-je. T'oublies rien ?

— Non. Pourquoi ?

— Je croyais que tu voulais te changer ?

Il sembla surpris et détourna les yeux en disant :

— Ouais, c'est vrai. J'suis con.

Il prit le premier tissu qui lui passa sous la main, et retourna devant la porte, sans toutefois la passer.

— Charlie, soupirai-je, agacé et las en même temps. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

— Je n'ai rien à dire. Tu n'aurais même pas dû te réveiller, s'agaça-t-il.

Et maintenant il s'énervait ! Je me relevai puis attrapai un pantalon lâche et un pull avant de lui passer à côté pour sortir et aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je mis l'eau en route et me glissai sous la pomme de douche, soupirant de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude délier mes muscles. Charlie et moi venions d'avoir la conversation la plus étrange et inconfortable que jamais, et cela me faisait mal au ventre rien que d'y repenser. Merlin, je m'étais attendu à des excuses, je devais l'avouer, mais une fois de plus, je n'avais eu droit qu'à un Charlie agacé. Parce que de son point de vue, c'était probablement ma faute.

Sauf que je n'allais pas lâcher cette fois-ci, et s'il ne voulait pas s'excuser ou m'expliquer ou me parler, et bien soit. Et dire que tout cela était parti d'une blague stupide. En fait non, c'était parti du fait qu'il avait voulu me prendre Bairim des bras alors que je l'avais depuis à peine deux minutes. Alors oui, il l'avait porté, mais il était mon fils également ! Et il ne s'en était certainement pas occupé cette nuit. Je tournai le thermostat et serrai les mâchoires en sentant l'eau froide toucher ma peau. Je me calmai petit à petit et finis par sortir de là et me sécher. Je m'habillai ensuite mais attendis avant de sortir. Je décidai que rejoindre Draco et Bairim était une bonne idée et espérai seulement que Charlie ne serait pas avec eux.

Je finis par décider de sortir de la pièce et me figeai en voyant Charlie appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte que je venais d'ouvrir.

— Hm.

Je retins un soupir et commençai à partir en disant :

— C'est libre.

— On va continuer comme ça longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça dépend.

— De quoi ? De si j'évite de vouloir prendre Bairim dans mes bras ?

J'écarquillai imperceptiblement les yeux et ouvris la bouche face à tant de mauvaise volonté.

— Tu m'as attendu là pour me dire ça ? m'énervai-je. Et tu oses me reprocher de...Tu sais quoi ? Pendant que tu dormais confortablement cette nuit après être allé te saouler dans Merlin sait combien de bars, je me suis occupé de notre fils. Je me suis levé toutes les deux heures pour essayer de le calmer, je lui ai fait son biberon et je l'ai changé ! Mais le prendre dans mes bras pour l'avoir près de moi quelques minutes ? Ça non, parce que tu le voulais ! Je suis l'un de ses parents Charlie, pas sa foutu nourrice !

— Je voulais t'aider, cria-t-il en serrant les points. Mais non, tu t'ais reculé, comme s'il était ta propriété !

— Il n'est pas ma foutue propriété ! Mais il n'est pas la tienne non plus ! Et si vraiment tu avais voulu m'aider, tu te serais occupé du biberon. Sauf que tu ne voulais pas m'aider, tu voulais Bairim.

— Non ! Non je... je voulais t'aider, tu avais du mal à faire le biberon. Je...

Il se tut et baissa la tête avant de murmurer :

— J'ai voulu t'aider.

— C'est ça, c'est avec le biberon que j'avais du mal. Mais tu vois, je peux presque comprendre ta crise à ce moment-là. Ce qui a beaucoup de mal à passer, c'est ton comportement, mais aussi que tu crois que j'essaie de monter Bairim contre toi ?! Vraiment ? Quel genre de personne est-ce que tu crois que je suis à la fin ? Et ta sortie dans les bars, ça, c'était juste le pompon ! Mais vas-y, continue de m'expliquer à quel point tout ceci est ma faute, soufflai-je ensuite.

Merlin, j'étais juste épuisé et n'avais aucune envie de batailler avec lui pendant des heures, mais il était hors de question que j'oublie ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'avait passé certaines choses, c'était certain. Et pendant sa grossesse, j'avais fermé les yeux plus d'une fois sur son comportement, mais là, il n'en était pas question. Alors soit il s'excusait ou me trouvait une bonne explication, soit il allait devoir attendre que je sois en mesure de lui pardonner.

— Je n'ai pas pensé au biberon, simplement parce que j'ai encore du mal avec ça. Et oui, j'ai cru que tu montais Bairim contre moi, mais j'ai cru que tu m'avais empêché de le prendre dans mes bras. Et ensuite, j'étais trop en colère. J'ai eu envie de te frapper, chose que je n'ai plus eue depuis longtemps. Alors, je suis parti. Je veux bien m'excuser pour la tournée des bars, mais le reste non. Nous sommes tous les deux en tord. Au lieu de reculer avec le petit dans tes bras, tu aurais plutôt dû me dire de t'aider avec le biberon.

— Excuse-moi d'avoir cru que ça coulait de source ! Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû deviner ce qui te passait par la tête, parce qu'une fois de plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais m'en parler !

— Comment aurais-tu réagi si je m'étais reculé quand tu aurais voulu prendre Bairim ? Moi, je ne parle pas, pas quand je suis en colère, ce n'est pas nouveau. Maintenant, si tu désires continuer à me faire la gueule, dis-le, parce qu'apprendre que tu as dormi dans la chambre du petit, a du mal à passer.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que pour une fois, je ne t'ai pas juste pris dans mes bras pour te consoler alors que tu m'ais...

Je m'interrompis et inspirai profondément avant de reprendre :

— Que croyais-tu au juste ? Que j'allais te faire un câlin, t'apporter un café au lit et te sucer pour te récompenser d'être une fois de plus parti ?! J'ai passé la nuit dans la chambre de Bairim parce que je ne voulais pas me coller à toi, c'est vrai, parce que je savais que j'allais ensuite te pardonner comme je le fais à chaque fois. Mais j'ai passé cette foutue nuit à m'occuper de Bairim et à me débrouiller pour qu'il ne te réveille pas ! Et tu n'as pas eu à t'en plaindre si je me souviens bien, alors de rien !

— Quoi ? Je...

Il inspira et expira avant de souffler, le visage défait :

— Je dormirais ailleurs cette nuit. Et je m'occuperais de Bairim, salut.

Je me mordis la lèvre violemment puis soufflai :

— Et tu me fuis encore...

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi avec ce que tu viens de dire ? Viens me faire un câlin et suce-moi Lucius ?! Selon toi, je ne suis capable que de ça et je n'ai donc pas du tout pensé que juste ta présence à mes côtés aurait été souhaitée, que je suis venu dans cette foutu chambre pour te regarder dormir parce que tu me manques espèce de connard. Alors non, je ne reste pas et je préfère fuir, comme d'habitude.

— Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais aimé que tu me dises ? Je suis désolé, tu me manques, viens me faire un câlin. Je voulais juste un tout petit désolé, ou une explication. Autre que je voulais te frapper alors je suis parti et tu me manques espèce de connard. Tu n'aimes pas les surnoms affectueux et je peux comprendre ça, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'insultes de cette façon.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et m'assis au sol. Merlin, il m'avait dit plus souvent que j'étais un sale con ou un connard que quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'étais de nouveau épuisé et cette conversation avait été pire encore que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. J'appuyai mes paumes contre mes yeux et soufflai :

— Si c'est tout ce que tu penses de moi, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal.

Je me mordis la lèvre et déglutis difficilement. S'il partait maintenant, j'étais à peu près certain que tout serait fini et je ne voulais pas ça, Salazar non, mais il n'allait pas s'excuser. Il allait me blâmer et j'allais le blâmer et ce serait terminé. Je sentis mes yeux commencer à me brûler et j'inspirai profondément. Merlin, j'étais pathétique. Et je savais que j'avais juste à me relever et m'excuser pour que tout aille bien, mais si excuses il devait y avoir, elles ne devaient pas seulement venir de mon côté. Hm, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais censé m'excuser de toute façon.

**POV Charlie**

Je restai là, le regardant contre le mur, assis au sol.

— Je te dis connard parce que je t'aime. Je sais, c'est débile, mais tu es un connard, je suis un connard. C'est pour ça qu'on s'aime.

Je soupirai et pris place comme lui, juste en face, appuyé contre le mur.

Je fermai les yeux, et repensai à ses paroles. Non, je n'aurais pas souhaité un putain de câlin ou qu'il me suce, juste sa présence à mes côtés. J'étais mal, j'avais bu pour oublier cette douleur, cette colère. Alors qu'en réalité, je m'étais énervé pour rien, tout comme j'avais bu.

Mais à ce moment là, ça avait semblait si vraie. Et le lendemain quand Abigail était venue me réveiller et qu'elle avait sous entendu que Lucius avait passé la nuit dans la chambre du petit, j'avais senti mon monde s'effondrer.

Je n'avais pas envie que notre histoire s'arrête. C'était en partie pour ça que j'étais parti, pour éviter de dire des choses blessantes, ou le blesser physiquement. Mais lui, avait fait chambre à part, délibérément. Je n'en aurais rien eu à foutre que Bairim m'ait réveillé ou non, j'assumais ma gueule de bois.

Et maintenant ça !?

Il me voyait donc comme ça ? Quelqu'un qui n'attendait de lui que des câlins et des pipes ?

Bordel, il y avait plus que ça. Et jamais je n'aurais pensé ça un jour. Il y avait une complicité, une tendresse, une passion, de l'amour. Même en silence parfois, nous discutions. Un geste, un sourire, un regard.

Son geste de recul avec Bairim m'avait ébranlé. Puis... maintenant, je comprenais mon erreur, mais à cet instant précis, je n'y avais juste pas pensé. Qu'allions-nous faire maintenant ?

Avant ses paroles, j'aurais pu m'excuser, mais là... Bordel, j'étais blessé au delà des mots ! Encore pire que quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'il m'avait cru capable de le renvoyer en prison alors que nous étions allés chercher sa baguette. Je sentis une larme couler et la frottai avant de me cogner la tête contre le mur. Je le fis plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver une solution, pace qu'il était désormais hors de question que je m'excuse pour tout. Cet enfoiré venait de dire des choses ignobles.

Bordel, il était à présent hors de question que sa bouche atterrisse une fois de plus sur mon sexe ! Ah bon, je voulais de lui qu'il me suce et me câline ?! Qu'il me pardonne tout ?!

Foutaise ! Je ne lui demandai jamais pareille chose, il les faisait toujours de lui-même quand nous nous disputions. Bon, peut-être pas pendant la grossesse, mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi à ce moment là.

Sentant tout à coup quelque chose couler contre ma nuque, je passai la main sur cette dernière et compris que je saignais. Je soupirai et me relevai, partant en direction de l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place, je regardai après une compresse et un onguent désinfectant. Je l'appliquai sur la blessure et sentis cette dernière un peu picoter. Je me rendis ensuite au bureau de Geoffroy et frappai, avant d'entrer :

— Tu as une minute ?

— Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

— J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais récupérer une tente, pour y loger.

— Il y a un problème ?

Je restai bloqué un instant, avant de souffler, une boule dans la gorge :

— Je pense que Lucius et moi c'est fini.

— Pardon ? Vous venez d'avoir un enfant Charlie...

— Je le sais ça, sifflai-je. Alors, pour la tente ? Oui ou non ?

— Oui oui bien sûr, elles sont pour les gardiens, si tu en veux une, tu la prends.

— Elles sont où ?

Il se leva et en sortit une qui était rétrécie de l'un de ses tiroirs et me la tendit.

— Merci, fis-je en le prenant.

Je quittai la pièce, ne souhaitant pas discuter avec lui et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur. Il neigeait, mais je m'en foutais en ce moment. J'étais partagé entre la colère, la rage, la tristesse et la peine. Entre hurler ou pleurer. Je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais encore rester debout.

Je déployai la tente, mon corps refroidissant rapidement, n'ayant qu'un simple T-shirt. Une fois installée, à plusieurs dizaine de mètres du bâtiment, je pénétrai dedans. Je lançai un sort de chauffage sur la pièce et pris place au sol, au milieu. Je n'oubliai pas de jeter un sort pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer et me roulai ensuite en boule, fermant les yeux.

Tout était parti d'une blague débile et maintenant, tout n'allait plus. Notre couple avait été sur des bases bancales sans même le savoir. Il avait tenu à un putain de fil. Comment Lucius avait-il pu rester avec moi en me pensant ainsi ? Jamais je n'aurais pu rester avec lui si j'avais pensé ça. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Avait-il pensé me quitter avant l'arrivée du bébé ? Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, il avait quitté le camp pour me rejoindre à Sainte-Mangouste. M'en voulait-il en fin de compte pour sa peine rallongée ?

Je ne cessai d'entendre cette phrase tourner en boucle et cela était douloureux, très douloureux.

« _Que j'allais te faire un câlin, t'apporter un café au lit et te sucer pour te récompenser d'être une fois de plus parti ?_ »

Tout partait en vrille et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, était qu'il allait me manquer encore plus que maintenant.

— Charlie ? m'interpela Harry que j'entendis entrer dans la tente.

Je clignai des yeux et soufflai, ne sachant plus très bien ce qui était vrai ou pas :

— Tu es arrivé comment ? J'ai lancé un sort sur l'entrée.

— Tu pensais vraiment que c'était ce qui allait m'arrêter ? Surtout avec ce qu'il se passe ?!

— Ouais, ça aurait dû t'arrêter, je ne veux voir personne. Je pense que la tente et le sort le faisaient comprendre.

— On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et c'était moi ou Draco, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le voir pour le moment. Pourquoi as-tu installé cette tente d'ailleurs ?

— Lucius et moi c'est fini et je ne souhaite pas le voir tout le temps pour le moment, c'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça. Maintenant, laisse-moi !

— C'est douloureux parce que c'est stupide. Vous l'êtes tous les deux. Alors allez discuter et arrangez ça.

— On vient d'essayer et c'est fini. Il a dit des choses horribles, j'en ai dit aussi. Fin de l'histoire. De toute manière, de la façon dont il me voit, je ne comprends pas ce qu'on pouvait foutre ensemble.

— Et de quelle façon te voit-il ?

— Comme un gars qui n'attends de lui que des câlins, une tasse de café et une pipe ! Voilà comment il me voit, sifflai-je. Maintenant casse-toi avant que je n'aie l'envie de te frapper pour passer ma colère.

— Si vraiment tu veux me frapper, alors vas-y, mais je répliquerai. Et arrête, il ne te voit pas comme ça. S'il a dit ça, c'était probablement parce qu'il était en colère. Tu ne le vois que comme un connard qui veut te voler ton enfant ?

— Mais il a agit comme tel bordel ! Que devais-je croire ? Et sous la colère ou pas, il le pensait. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Oh que oui, je l'avais vu. Il avait été des plus sérieux en me disant ça, persuadé que j'aurais agi ainsi. S'était-on trompé à ce point l'un sur l'autre ? Comment allions-nous faire avec Bairim ? Et bordel, comment en étions-nous arrivé à ça ? Avant le bébé, tout allait bien.

— Vous étiez tous les deux en colère, vous avez dit plein de choses que vous ne pensiez pas. Après, peut-être que tu as raison et qu'il te voit ainsi, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui demander. Mais si toi, tu ne le vois que comme ça, alors je suppose que ça ne sert plus à grand-chose. Je ne suis pas de son côté et je ne suis pas vraiment du tien non plus mais la nuit dernière, tu t'es saoulé, et lui était visiblement épuisé. Je pense seulement que vous n'auriez probablement pas dû parler à ce moment-là. Mais tu fais comme tu veux.

— Oui je me suis saoulé et j'en ai le droit. Je suis parti pour éviter de lui en vouloir et de dire des choses blessantes.

Je me retournai et fermai les yeux, marmonnant :

— Nous nous sommes clairement expliqués. J'ai mes tords, il a les siens. Seulement, il a été trop loin.

Je voulais dormir et oublier et Harry m'en empêchait.

— Et je suis certain qu'il le regrette. Écoute je... j'aimerais savoir, s'il vient pour te parler, que feras-tu ?

— Il ne viendra pas. Et s'il le fait, je me laisserais câliner et sucer, comme ça, il ne sera pas déçu, fis-je amèrement.

— Je pense qu'il viendra. Et s'il le fait, j'espère juste que tu l'écouteras. Tout comme j'aimerais qu'il t'écoute si tu allais le voir...

Je ne répondis pas et me roulai en boule une fois de plus, fermant les yeux fortement, et essayai de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais je ne me réveillais pas et mes habits humides par la neige me firent frissonner. Je sentis bientôt les larmes couler le long de mes joues et mon corps trembler dû à mes sanglots silencieux. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un m'entende. Je me sentais déjà assez minable comme ça.

Je venais de me rendre compte que l'homme que j'aimais, malgré le fait qu'il avait reculé avec Bairim dans les bras, me voyait comme un putain de monstre. Et cela faisait mal, juste très mal. Je pus entendre plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'Harry était de retour et j'avais envie de lui dire de dégager, mais ma voix ne sonnerait pas comme je le voudrais, alors je me tus et restai dans ma position.

— Tu vas avoir mal si tu dors comme ça...

Je reniflai et fus tenté de me retourner pour me blottir contre lui, mon cœur ayant fait une embardée au son de sa voix, mais je restai immobile, essayant de ne plus pleurer, geste vain. Il était certainement assis au sol à mes côtés car sa voix était toute proche. J'avais envie de lui dire de partir, de rester, de remonter le temps. Mais j'avais surtout envie de lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi restait-il avec moi s'il me voyait de cette façon.

Seulement, je restai silencieux, parce qu'en fin de compte, j'avais peur de la réponse. Plus que tout, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Peur que notre histoire devienne horrible. Peur de me rendre compte qu'au final, je n'avais été rien pour lui.

— Tu sais ce que j'avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Demander à Draco d'aller en ville acheter quelque chose pour moi, enfin pour toi. Ou pour nous, je ne sais plus trop...

Je ne répondis rien pendant quelques minutes, mais je ne pus tenir longtemps, avant de souffler :

— Pourquoi faire ça alors que tu me vois comme un monstre.

— Je ne te vois pas comme un monstre, répondit Lucius.

— Câlin, café et pipe, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Tu ne bois pas de café, soupira-t-il. Et je ne disais pas ça contre toi. C'est ce que moi je fais, je te pardonne tout, tout le temps. Même quand tu me brises le cœur. Mais je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte alors je te pardonne. Encore et encore et encore. Comme tu le fais sûrement avec moi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas être celui qui devait faire le premier pas.

— Et après, c'est à moi que tu dis que je ne parle jamais ? Tu ne te fous pas un peu de ma gueule là ?

Je me tournai vers lui et dis :

— J'ai voulu faire le premier pas, quand je suis venu te voir dormir. Mais tu as commencé à me reprocher des choses et...

Et nous avions fini par nous balancer des trucs horribles à la gueule.

— Dans la chambre, soupira-t-il en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelque chose à me dire et tu m'as reproché de m'être réveillé. Et quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, tu as directement attaqué en me disant que j'avais voulu t'empêcher de prendre Bairim. Je sais que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, mais ce n'est pas censé fonctionner ainsi entre nous. Je m'attendais vraiment à des excuses tu sais, ou à ce que tu me prennes dans tes bras mais... j'ai été surpris je suppose...

Je fronçai les sourcils et me rendis compte qu'il disait vrai. Dans la chambre, j'y étais allé pour le voir dormir, mais il s'était réveillé et j'avais menti, ne voulant pas me montrer faible. Et quand il avait fui la pièce, je l'avais attendu pour m'excuser, avant de me souvenir de la vielle. Je l'avais alors attaqué directement la dessus.

— C'est moi le connard, soufflai-je choqué. Je... bordel, c'est moi, juste moi.

Pourquoi dans ma tête, c'était lui qui avait commencé à me reprocher des choses ? Je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce un moyen de défense ? C'était une grosse merde oui. Je me redressai et m'avançai pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais me ravisai, ne sachant plus si j'en avais le droit, pas après ce que je venais de faire.

— Je te dois des excuses, chuchotai-je en baissant la tête. Tout est de ma faute, si je comprends bien.

— Je présume que j'ai mes tords également, répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Tu peux me dire lesquels, car je n'en vois pas. Je t'ai accusé à tord de vouloir m'interdire de prendre Bairim, j'ai été me saouler, tu as dû t'occuper de notre fils seul la nuit, je t'ai ensuite... attaqué sans même m'excuser pour ma tournée des bars.

— Je suis censé savoir comment tu fonctionnes, j'aurais pu être plus patient, probablement...

Je haussai les épaules.

— Je... je ne suis pas comme ça, murmurai-je. Je ne t'utilise pas, je n'attends pas à chaque fois ton pardon et bordel, je n'attends pas de toi une putain de pipe.

— Je fais ça parce que et quand je le veux, et je sais que tu n'attends pas que ça de moi. Même si je dois t'avouer que j'ai souvent l'impression que tu attends mon pardon instantané, ou que tu le prends simplement pour acquis.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, avouai-je. Je ne savais pas non plus que tu devais autant me le donner. Quand est-ce que ça arrive ? demandai-je.

— Cela n'arrive pas non plus tous les jours, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais quand tu me fuis, quand tu t'énerves contre moi ou m'insultes et que je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'a rien fait, c'est que je préfère qu'on ne se dispute pas. La dernière fois, cette immense et stupide dispute mise à part, je crois que c'était le jour de la naissance de Bairim...

— Sa naissance ? Y a eu quoi ce jour là ? demandai-je ne m'en souvenant pas.

J'étais aussi soulagé que ce ne soit pas aussi fréquent que je ne l'avais compris. Par contre, pour mon côté fuite, je préférai agir ainsi que de dire des choses blessantes, car les gestes s'oubliaient, les paroles restaient.

— Je sais que c'est stupide mais après tout, tu as raison, je te demande de me parler et je ne le fais pas particulièrement alors... Tu as dit que Bairim s'appellerait soit Weasley, soit Weasley-Malfoy. Et je comprends vraiment, je sais que maintenant mon nom de famille s'apparente juste à monstre et Mangemort mais... Je ne sais pas, tu l'as dit d'une façon qui m'a bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de ce nom de famille, j'ai senti que tu en avais honte et... c'est le mien, c'est moi. Je suppose que c'est comme si tu avais honte d'être avec moi alors, je l'ai un peu mal pris, même si je comprends.

— Tu quoi ? Mais non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas si tu voulais lui donner ton nom ou pas, nous n'en avions pas parlé. J'aime l'idée qu'il s'appelle Weasley-Malfoy. Et j'aurais été peiné si tu n'avais pas voulu qu'il prenne ton nom. Tu es quelqu'un de bien maintenant. Certes, le passé n'est pas tout clair, mais c'est le présent et le futur le plus important.

— Ah... Et toi ?

— Quoi moi ?

Il m'observa attentivement puis souffla :

— Tu comptes rester dans cette tente ou...?

Je secouai la tête et dis :

— Si tu veux toujours de moi et mon sal caractère, prêt à m'énerver et t'accuser, alors non.

Il se releva puis me tendit la main. Je la lui pris et une fois debout, le serrais dans mes bras, fortement. Je soufflai ensuite :

— Je suis désolé, vraiment. J'ai compris de travers et ensuite, j'ai juste creusé un peu plus sans même m'en rendre compte. Désolé.

Il me serra très fort en retour et enfouit sa tête contre mon cou. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai doucement, avant de le faire plus brutalement, liant nos langues, passant les mains dans ses cheveux puis sa nuque et son dos, pour finir sur ses fesses, et remontais ensuite. Seulement, le manque d'air se fit sentir et je séparai nos bouches, avant de poser ma joue contre la sienne et de murmurer :

— Je t'aime Lucius et j'ai le cœur déchiré à l'idée que toi et moi c'était fini.

— Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, du bout des lèvres cette fois, et le serrai contre moi, enfouissant la tête contre son cou et respirais son odeur. Il me serra en retour et glissa sa main sous mon T-shirt pour caresser mon dos, embrassant ensuite le point sous mon oreille.

— Nous devrions rentrer, soufflai-je. Bairim, ajoutai-je.

Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de cesser ce moment. Je voulais rester dans cette tente avec lui, sans jamais plus en sortir.

— Harry et Draco s'en occupent pour la nuit.

— C'est vrai ? demandai-je un sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, ils voulaient nous laisser seuls si nous nous réconcilions et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, ça aurait tout de même été mieux. Toujours est-il, reprit Lucius après m'avoir embrassé, qu'ils ont monté son berceau dans leur chambre.

Je l'embrassai et pris sa main avant de fonçai dehors, pour ensuite entrer dans le bâtiment et je nous conduisis directement à notre chambre. Je fermai la porte une fois Lucius entré et le plaquai doucement contre la cette dernière, embrassant son cou. Il gémit et je nous dirigeai vers le lit puis me blottis contre lui, recouvrant son corps du mien avant de l'embrasser délicatement et de le serrer contre moi. Il remonta mon T-shirt et caressa mes flancs ainsi que mon dos tout en frottant sa joue contre la mienne.

Je quittai ses lèvres avant d'enfuir mon nez contre son cou pour respirer son odeur. J'embrassai ensuite sa peau sensible et soupirai, avant de fermer les yeux. Je voulais m'endormir comme ça, avec lui, contre lui. Je voulais le sentir.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce onzième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note commune des auteurs : **Bonjour vous (^-^) Nous revoici pour la suite des aventures de notre petit couple préféré. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Merci à** holybleu, honey1607, Lobos, lilywen, Imaniis, Guest, paulin54 **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 12**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une béta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

J'ouvris les yeux et soupirai de soulagement et contentement mêlés en sentant Charlie toujours au-dessus de moi. Ni lui ni moi n'avions bougé au cours de la nuit, ce qui était d'ailleurs très rare. Je me mis à caresser son dos doucement et à embrasser sa joue et sa mâchoire. Merlin, la veille, j'avais cru que c'était terminé. Et je devais penser à parler à Draco avant qu'il ne se jette sur Charlie. Lui et Harry m'avaient pas mal aidé après que j'ai vu que ce dernier s'était installé une tente. Tente que nous allions devoir désinstaller rapidement, et que j'avais très envie de brûler.

Cela avait été notre première vraie dispute en plus de trois ans de vie commune, réalisai-je alors, mais je supposais que nous en avions besoin. Pour ma part, je me sentais un peu soulagé, surtout qu'il avait réalisé avoir eu tort en majeure partie. J'espérais maintenant qu'il ne serait plus d'aussi mauvaise foi dans les années à venir, mais je n'avais pas trop d'espoir de ce côté-là. Tout ce que je voulais cependant, c'était que nous ne nous disputions plus ainsi. Avant tout cela, j'avais prévu de le demander en mariage dans les semaines à venir, mais à présent, j'avais quelques doutes. Pas sur le fait que je voulais l'épouser, mais plutôt si c'était vraiment ce que lui voulait. Après tout, cette histoire de mariage était partie d'une plaisanterie, et alors que j'avais cru qu'il était ensuite redevenu sérieux, j'en doutais maintenant. Et je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter qu'il me dise non. Je supposais donc s'il serait préférable que je m'abstienne. Sauf que ce serait encore lui cacher quelque chose. Je soupirai puis souris en croisant son regard encore embué de sommeil. Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes et le collai contre moi le plus possible.

— On a dormi comme ça ?

— Apparemment, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

Il me répondit et caressa mes flancs du bout des doigts. Je léchai ses lèvres puis liai sa langue à la mienne et inversai nos positions. Je partis ensuite explorer la peau de son cou que je léchai et mordillai tout en glissant mes mains sur son ventre et son torse, par-dessous son T-shirt.

— J'en ai envie aussi, mais... si on pouvait ne pas aller si loin.

Je me redressai et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

— Si loin ? demandai-je, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

J'avais juste été en train de l'embrasser et le caresser un peu mais après tout, peut-être m'en voulait-il encore.

— Je... je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je n'attends que ça. C'est idiot, mais c'est resté dans ma tête.

— Je sais que tu n'attends pas que ça Charlie, et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Si j'en ai envie, je peux ? Ou tu ne veux quand même pas ?

— Va-y, si tu en as envie, sourit-il en caressant ma nuque.

Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes de nouveau et l'embrassai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux pantelants et à bout de souffle. Je mordis ensuite doucement la peau de son cou puis soufflai :

— Je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi, je te le promets.

Je tirai sur son T-shirt pour le lui retirer et me léchai les lèvres en observant son torse parfait. Je pris l'un de ses boutons de chair entre mes lèvres et taquinai l'autre en le faisant rouler entre mon pouce et mon index.

— Je te crois... Oh... bordel ce que c'est bon.

Il descendit ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et souleva mon haut, afin de parcourir ma peau. Je lâchai son téton et remontai en une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son cou.

— En réalité, c'est moi qui ne peux pas me passer de te toucher, tout le temps. De goûter ta peau, de te sentir, de te goûter toi.

Je léchai le lobe de son oreille et posai la main sur son membre.

— C'est tellement rare qu'on se retrouve habillés dans un lit, expliquai-je ensuite en le massant à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Je crois que je n'aime pas ça.

Je mordis une fois de plus son cou et souris en voyant une marque rosée commencer à apparaître.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai aussi envie de te sentir tout le temps contre moi.

Il fit remonter mon haut qu'il m'enleva avant de baisser mon pantalon en bas de mes cuisses. Je défis le sien et le tirai vers le bas, en profitant pour laisser ma langue s'égarer partout où elle le pouvait sur sa peau, léchant son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses. Je le lui retirai complètement le vêtement et en fis de même avec le mien avant de remonter vers lui en déposant des baisers sur ses jambes d'abord, puis ses cuisses. Je mordillai doucement l'aine puis passai ma langue sur la longueur de son membre.

Il gémit et murmura mon prénom.

Je pris cela comme un assentiment et le pris en bouche, appréciant sa chaleur et son goût contre ma langue. Une idée traversa mon esprit et je gémis contre son membre. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas fais et je voulais réessayer. Je le suçai quelques secondes supplémentaires puis le relâchai et remontai le long de son corps jusqu'à me jeter une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche. J'aimais tellement l'embrasser... et le toucher... Je gémis quand nos membres se frôlèrent et j'ondulai doucement contre lui.

Charlie répondit et agrippa mes fesses, nous plaquant encore plus l'un contre l'autre. J'inversai nos positions puis rompis le baiser tout en écartant un peu les jambes et soufflai :

— Viens... Je veux te sentir.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Ne me fais pas te supplier, soupirai-je en glissant mes mains sur ses fesses.

— Non, non.

Il m'embrassa et glissa un doigt en moi tout en tendant le bras vers la table de nuit afin de prendre le lubrifiant. Il quitta ensuite ma bouche pour embrasser mon torse, léchant, mordillant pendant que sa main libre s'occupait d'effleurer mon sexe sans vraiment le prendre. Je bougeai des hanches vers lui, espérant ainsi qu'il me toucherait plus. Je voulais le sentir partout, m'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec moi.

Charlie sourit et commença enfin à me masturber tout en ajoutant un second doigt. Sa langue descendit ensuite et se mêla à ses doigts qui étaient autour de moi. Il me prit rapidement en bouche, jouant de sa langue avant de me sucer, faisant des va-et-vient de long de ma hampe. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en me retenant d'onduler contre lui.

— Charlie... plus. S'il te plait.

C'était tellement bon. J'avais toujours aimé sentir sa bouche autour de moi de cette façon mais je le voulais en moi... maintenant.

Il ajouta un dernier doigt lubrifié, cette fois-ci, et commença à les bouger de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin, tout en me prenant en bouche de manière plus poussée. Il me léchait et faisait glisser ses dents sur ma longueur tout en suçotant mon extrémité.

— Charlie... je... Si tu, bafouillai-je en sentant le plaisir monter en moi par vagues. Viens, maintenant !

Il retira ses doigts et présenta quelques secondes plus tard son sexe devant mon entrée. Il ancra ses yeux aux miens et posa son front contre le mien, tout en poussant un peu, sans toutefois me pénétrer.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime tellement, gémis-je en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je grognai ensuite et plaquai mes mollets contre ses fesses tout en poussant contre son sexe, désirant vraiment le sentir en moi.

Charlie me pénétra enfin et alla profondément en moi avant de s'immobiliser. Je pus entendre sa respiration se bloquer et sentis ses mains caresser mes cheveux. Sa bouche parsema ensuite mon cou de baiser et il commença à bouger quelques secondes plus tard, doucement, lentement, avant d'accélérer petit à petit. Il allait de plus en plus loin en moi, bougeant, grognant.

J'avais tellement envie de lui et de cela, que je ne sentis même pas de douleur. Je voulais juste qu'il bouge plus vite et qu'il me pénètre plus profondément, ce que je ne manquais d'ailleurs pas de lui faire remarquer.

— Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il en accélérant, faisant claquer nos bassins ensemble.

Je gémis et passai mes mains dans son dos, allant jusqu'à ses fesses que je caressai. Je gémis une fois de plus et grognai puis rejetai la tête en arrière en le sentant heurter ma prostate. Je me mordis la lèvre et laissai mes doigts effleurer mon sexe, gémissant plus fortement encore.

— Ça te va ou tu veux me sentir encore plus ?

— Plus ! répondis-je immédiatement.

Il m'embrassa longuement avant de caresser mes cuisses. Il souleva mes jambes et murmura :

— Caresse-toi pour moi.

Il les remonta près de ma tête et commença à aller et venir en moi, plus profondément, heurtant ma prostate du premier coup.

Je grognai de contentement et fis ce qu'il me demandait, enroulant mes doigts autour de mon sexe et mordillant ma lèvre alors que le plaisir se faisait toujours plus fort. Il heurta ma prostate encore et encore et je ne fus plus que gémissement jusqu'à ce que je ne sente le plaisir m'avaler tout entier. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et m'entaillai la lèvre alors que je me vidai sur mon ventre et mes doigts, à bout de souffle.

Charlie gémit et soupira mon prénom, tout en allant et venant en moi trois à quatre fois avant de se vider. Il joignit ensuite ses doigts autour de mon membre puis en porta un à ses lèvres avant de le prendre en bouche, liant son regard brillant au mien.

Je retins un gémissement et bougeai afin de pouvoir l'attirer à moi et l'embrassai profondément, collant mes mollets contre ses fesses une nouvelle fois pour le garder un peu plus longtemps en moi. Maintenant, je voulais juste que le temps s'arrête et que le monde arrête de tourner pendant un moment, un long moment. Je collai mon nez contre son cou et soufflai :

— Je ne peux pas te perdre.

C'était trop tard maintenant, je ne pouvais plus être sans lui, son caractère lunatique à l'extrême et son sens de l'humour désolant. Je m'étais habitué à cela, en grande partie, et je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

— Moi non plus, tu fais partie de moi.

— Pire qu'un poison, souris-je ensuite, mon poison.

Je mordis la jointure entre son cou et son épaule et soupirai de contentement une fois de plus.

J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il me quitte réellement que toute ma colère était retombée, et j'avais réalisé que je ne pouvais juste pas rester sans lui. J'avais besoin de lui, même si on se disputait parfois et que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur tout. J'avais besoin de pouvoir le voir et lui parler tous les jours.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je finis de m'habiller puis attirai Charlie à moi pour un autre baiser auquel il répondit avidement. Nous venions d'aller prendre un long bain et maintenant, nous devions retourner à la vie réelle. Aller chercher Bairim, nous en occuper un peu et travailler. J'étais de garde pour l'après-midi, ce qui était tant mieux parce qu'il était près de neuf heures et demie à présent. Je quittai ses lèvres et soufflai :

— Tu crois qu'ils sont descendus ou sont-ils encore dans la chambre ?

— Je mise sur le fait qu'ils sont descendus, souffla-t-il en m'attirant à lui une énième fois et en embrassant ma mâchoire.

— Hm, ce serait mieux que j'y aille d'abord, je dois parler à Draco avant que vous ne vous croisiez.

— À ce point ?

— Il était plutôt énervé, oui. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé et je ne t'ai pas plus accusé que ça, enfin je ne crois pas... Mais je ne sais pas. Je préfère juste éviter le moindre problème, d'accord ? Juste au cas où. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas dû passer la meilleure nuit de leur vie.

— Pas de problème. Je vais attendre ici quelques minutes. Et je ne le dirais jamais assez, désolé pour ce que je nous ai fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de me monter la tête tout seul.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

J'embrassai sa tempe et laissai mes lèvres contre sa peau bien plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de finalement partir. J'allai directement dans le salon et souris en voyant Bairim endormi dans son couffin et Harry et Draco allongés sur le canapé, yeux fermés. Je m'approchai d'eux et passai ma main dans les cheveux de mon fils qui se réveilla instantanément.

— Ça va ? murmurai-je avec un sourire.

— La vérité ou un mensonge ?

— Vérité.

— Non. On n'a pas fermés l'œil de la nuit pratiquement.

— Je m'en doute. On prend le relais, allez vous coucher.

— On ? Alors, tu l'as repris, malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ! siffla-t-il les yeux remplis de colère.

— Draco... il s'est excusé et a réalisé son erreur.

— Oh, alors tu lui pardonnes !?

Il haussa la voix et Harry se réveilla.

— Lucius, souffla ce dernier en se frottant les yeux. Alors ?

— Alors c'est bon. Et oui Draco, je lui pardonne. Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Il sembla surpris et soupira, avant de chuchoter :

— En effet... Je ne sais pas, le laisser mariner quelques jours ? Je t'ai vu abattu par sa bêtise. Tu l'aimes et lui, il te fait souffrir. Comment réagirais-tu si Harry faisait pareil avec moi ?

— Je le réduirai en poussière, mais c'est différent. Et si je l'avais laissé mariner quelques jours comme tu dis, ça aurait été terminé pour de bon. Ça n'a déjà pas été facile.

— D'accord, c'est votre couple de toute manière. Tant que tu es heureux, c'est le plus important. Bon Harry, on va se coucher ? demanda-t-il en se tournant légèrement.

Ce dernier acquiesça et ils se levèrent. J'attirai Draco dans mes bras et embrassai sa tempe avant de souffler :

— Merci d'avoir été là pour moi hier et d'avoir gardé Bairim. Et tu as le droit d'être en colère contre Charlie, c'est vrai, mais ne soit pas trop dur.

Je le relâchai et eus l'impression en le regardant que ses cernes étaient encore plus profondes. Je jetai un regard à Harry qui était dans le même état et ajoutai :

— Et Merlin, allez vous reposer. Les jeunes ne sont franchement pas résistants de nos jours tout de même...

Ils hochèrent la tête et Charlie arriva à ce moment là, saluant Draco et Harry. Il se posta ensuite près du couffin et souffla :

— Quand je vois leur tête après une nuit, je me pose des questions.

— Quel genre de questions ?

— Si nous sommes surhumains. Nous n'avons pas eu une tête pareille au bout d'une nuit, et nous sommes plus vieux. Est-ce juste nous ?

— Je pense aussi que Bairim a dû être un peu désorienté. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, et ce n'était pas nous.

— Ouais, sûrement.

— Tu t'en occupes ? Je voudrais aller faire quelque chose.

— Oui oui, pas de soucis.

Il tendit le bras et m'attira à lui avant de souffler :

— Ne traîne pas.

— Promis, répondis-je.

Je l'embrassai et souris en observant la bouille endormie de Bairim quelques secondes puis partis dehors. Je rétrécis la tente et la récupérai puis me dirigeai vers le bureau de Geoffroy. Je tapai à la porte et attendis qu'il m'invite à entrer pour ce faire.

— Oui !

Je pénétrai dans la pièce et allai poser la tente sur son bureau avant de souffler :

— Je ne sais pas vraiment où ça se range alors...

— Oh, très bien. Ça c'est arrangé entre vous ?

— Oui.

— Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais ce serait mieux à l'avenir si ce genre de chose ne se reproduisait plus.

Je fronçai les sourcils et répliquai :

— Personnellement, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que cela ne se reproduise plus mais ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que je peux te promettre. Surtout avec Charlie.

Je l'aimais, sincèrement, mais il avait vraiment un caractère qui laissait à désirer.

— Je sais, je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour le connaître et je sais aussi que tu n'y peux rien. Mais, je te le dis à toi, comme je vais lui dire. Une mauvaise ambiance peu avoir des répercutions sur mes gardiens et les Dragons. Ce qui, en ce moment, n'est pas du tout désiré.

— D'accord. J'ai jeté un œil au planning hier et j'étais censé être de ménage ce matin mais j'ai vu hier soir que cela a été supprimé. J'ai fait quelque chose de particulièrement bien ou c'est une erreur ?

— Non non, c'est Charlie qui est chargé du ménage pendant un mois. Tu ne seras donc affecté qu'à la réserve pendant ce temps. J'ai déjà écris une lettre au Ministère pour expliquer un tel choix.

— Ah... il a donc fait quelque chose de particulièrement mal.

— Oui. Il s'est endormi dans la réserve. Il aurait dû être viré s'il n'avait pas été enceint. Je suis encore trop laxiste avec lui, mais c'est le meilleur de mon équipe. Ne lui répète pas, il risquerait de ne plus passer les portes, rit-il.

— Aucune chance que j'aide son égo à grossir plus encore, souris-je en retour avant de le saluer et de partir rejoindre Charlie.

Il était dans la salle à manger en train de boire ce que je supposais être un chocolat chaud et je vins me placer derrière lui puis entourai ses épaules de mes bras. J'avisai le couffin à côté de lui et souris en constatant que Bairim était toujours endormi. J'embrassai la joue de Charlie puis soufflai, quelque peu amusé :

— Merci.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour le ménage. Un mois de congé, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'offrir cela, de nous l'offrir à tous d'ailleurs.

— Quoi ? Ah... ouais, foutu punition ! N'y prends pas trop goût mon amour, ce n'est que temporaire.

— Te connaissant, tu es capable d'énerver assez Geoffroy entre-temps pour qu'il la rallonge. Oh, et il préfèrerait que nous ne nous disputions plus.

— C'est noté. Plus de dispute. Et pour ton fils, ça c'est bien passé ?

— Il était furieux et ne comprend pas pourquoi je t'ai pardonné mais il va s'en remettre. Je lui ai demandé d'être gentil, alors ça devrait aller.

— J'essaierais de me faire tout petit, afin de ne pas l'énerver. Je ne souhaite pas être en froid avec lui. Ce ne serait pas bon pour nous, au final.

— Tu n'as pas à te faire tout petit, il va se calmer ne t'en fais pas.

— Okay. Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, réveillant ainsi Bairim.

— Charlie..., soufflai-je en attrapant le petit et en commençant à le bercer.

Je me figeai puis me souvins de l'une des raisons de notre dispute et lui demandai :

— A moins que tu ne veuilles le prendre ?

— Non non, c'est bon. Garde-le, je vais aller lui faire son biberon.

J'acquiesçai et berçai Bairim tandis que Charlie partait en cuisine, revenant cinq minutes plus tard avec le biberon en main qu'il me tendit. Je le pris et Bairim se calma dès qu'il eut la tétine en bouche.

— C'est toujours aussi instantané le coup du biberon, soufflai-je avec un sourire. Dommage que ça ne dure qu'un temps.

— Oui. J'ai encore dû le recommencer, j'avais mis trop de poudre. Pourtant, je fais attention. Encore heureux que niveau chaleur, j'y arrive.

— Ça va venir, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi avais-tu crié, au fait ?

— Crié ?

— Quand tu as réveillé Bairim. Ça devait bien être pour quelque chose, non ?

— Ah oui, j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère suite à la visite de l'Auror.

— Ah, et ?

— Et aucun souci. Il estime que je reste malgré tout impartial en ce qui te concerne, mais je vais devoir leur joindre chaque semaine avec mon rapport ton planning. Et ils ont aussi joint les papiers pour l'enregistrement de Bairim.

— D'accord, tant mieux. Ce serait bien qu'on remplisse ces papiers aujourd'hui tu ne penses pas ?

— Oui. Je vais les chercher, ils doivent être quelque part dans le salon.

Il partit tandis que je finissais de donner son biberon à Bairim. Il recracha la tétine au moment où Charlie entra dans la pièce et je soupirai en sentant une odeur désagréable. Une fois que Charlie fut à mes côtés, je lui tendis l'enfant et soufflai :

— Je vais nettoyer le biberon, je te laisse nettoyer Bairim.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et souris en repartant en cuisine, satisfait pour une fois d'avoir réussi à lui refiler cette tâche.

**POV Charlie**

Je souris, amusé, et embarquai Bairim dans sa chambre. Je croisai Geoffroy qui sourit au petit avant de me lancer un regard noir et de dire :

— Pour ta tournée des bars, tu as une semaine de ménage en plus. Et tâche de ne plus agir de la sorte, ni à créer d'ambiance pesante avec vos disputes. Bon, je dois y aller, un rendez-vous en ville.

Il fila et je secouai la tête, me disant que je n'avais pas créé d'ambiance pesante volontairement. Une fois dans la chambre, je posai le petit sur sa table à langer et le déshabillai rapidement, avant d'embrasser son ventre si chaud.

Je lui retirai ensuite son lange puant et le jetai dans la poubelle que j'allai devoir vider. Je lui fis sa toilette, passant un linge humide et comme à chaque fois, il tenta de soustraire quand j'arrivai à sa tête. Je me pinçai les lèvres et réussis tout de même, sans devoir le blesser.

Je terminai ensuite et lui remis un lange propre, après avoir passé l'onguent pour les rougeurs ainsi que du talc. Je maintins Bairim avec une main sur son ventre et ouvris un tiroir pour prendre des habits propre. Je souris en voyant la petite licorne brodée. C'était neuf, à coup sûr et je devrais remercier comme il se doit ma famille pour tout ça.

Je pris aussi un petit pull gris et un pantalon noir simple. Une fois tout habillé, et fier que Bairim n'ait pas pleuré, je pris mon fils dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

— Papa est un connard, soufflai-je. Mais il t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Et Papa Lucius aussi, il t'aime très fort. Alors, tu vas essayer de dormir la nuit, d'accord ?

Il resta là, à me regarder comme si j'avais dit la plus belle chose du monde et je souris, avant d'embrasser son front et de prendre le chemin de la salle à manger. Bairim me caressa la joue et j'embrassai sa main quand celle-ci atterri sur mes lèvres. Il produisit un bruit qui ressembla à un petit babillement et je ris, caressant son dos. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis Lucius penché sur la lettre et le document pour enregistrer le petit. Je pris place à ses côtés et soufflai :

— Alors ?

— Alors j'ai lu la lettre et d'accord. Quant au document, il faut écrire nos noms, dates de naissance ainsi que le reste puis ensuite faire la même chose pour Bairim. J'ai déjà rempli mes informations mais tu vas devoir faire le reste. Je ne connais pas ton deuxième prénom, souffla-t-il ensuite comme si cela l'embêtait. A moins que tu n'en ais pas ?

— Je n'en ai pas. Et du coup, souhaitons-nous en donner à Bairim ?

Je venais d'avoir une idée, mais j'allai peut-être devoir expliquer pourquoi et je ne savais pas si j'allai en être capable.

— Tu as pensé à quelque chose ?

— Oui, si tu acceptes. Sven, soufflai-je en regardant Bairim.

Il avait été un homme bien, plein de joie, de générosité. Un homme droit, honnête, qui avait perdu sa famille, réunie lors d'un repas festif, par un Dragon quand il était tout jeune. Mais il avait décidé de devenir gardien. D'aider, et prendre soin des animaux coupable de la disparition de sa famille.

— Si cela te fait plaisir, ça ne me dérange pas, souffla Lucius après quelques secondes.

— Merci. En as-tu un autre ?

— Un autre quoi ?

— Prénom. Nous pouvons lui en mettre autant qu'on veut.

Il sembla réfléchir puis me regarda attentivement en se pinçant les lèvres, visiblement hésitant.

— N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas refuser tout en bloc, dis-moi, le rassurai-je.

— Severus.

— Oh...

Je ressentis de l'émotion, parce que cet homme qui avait été détesté, avait en réalité donné sa vie pour la lumière. Je hochai la tête, acceptant, et ajoutai :

— Ce serait un honneur pour lui de porter un tel prénom.

— Merci, sourit Lucius.

— Donc, Bairim Sven Severus ou Bairim Severus Sven ?

— Comme tu préfères.

— Bairim Sven Severus, alors, je préfère. Je vais remplir ma partie déjà, fis-je.

Je pris la plume et commençai à répondre aux diverses questions. Quand j'eus fini, je demandai :

— C'est le 21 décembre qu'il est né, c'est ça ?

Ayant été inconscient, j'avais peur de me tromper. Seulement, j'étais quasiment certain que c'était la bonne date.

— Oui oui. A 16h20 selon le médicomage.

Je ris, et dis :

— Ils ne demandent pas l'heure.

— Si, ils le font, là.

Je regardai où pointait son doigt et rougis, avant d'indiquer 16h20. Ainsi, mon petit bébé était né à cette heure là. Certes, ça ne changeait rien, mais c'était quelque chose que j'aurais dû savoir. Je me renfrognai et rempli ensuite les informations pour le parrain.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, c'est ça ? Ou bien il a un autre prénom que je ne connais pas.

— Non non c'est bien ça.

Je finis de remplir et signai, souriant ensuite.

— Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? demandai-je regardant Bairim qui était encore dans mes bras.

Il gigota et je souris en le voyant essayer de tourner la tête pour voir Lucius. Je le retournai et lui tendis, avant de souffler :

— Me voilà déjà passé au second plan. C'est sûrement les cheveux blonds !

— Très probablement, acquiesça-t-il en l'attrapant.

Je soupirai et soufflai :

— Geoffroy m'a mis une semaine de plus pour ma tournée des bars. Ce n'est pas juste. Je n'ai quasiment plus mis les pieds dans la réserve depuis ma grossesse et je dois encore faire ce ménage à la con !

— Je t'avais dit que la situation ne serait peut-être pas si temporaire que ça, sourit-il en observant le papier.

Il plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu avant de soupirer :

— Charlie, ce serait bien de donner un nom de famille à Bairim, aussi.

Je penchai la tête et vis qu'effectivement, j'avais sauté une ligne sans faire exprès.

— En effet. Weasley-Malfoy ?

— Sûr ? Je comprendrais si tu préférais qu'on enlève mon nom, ce n'est pas une chose qui l'aidera dans la vie.

— Rien à foutre. Il verra bien quel homme tu es avant de devoir subir le côté négatif de ton nom de famille.

Je remplis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit et souris, en disant :

— Trop tard de toute façon !

— Hm, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

— Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Il haussa les épaules et concentra toute son attention sur Bairim.

— C'est bon, je n'ai rien oublié d'autre ? demandai-je amusé.

Il attrapa le formulaire et le regarda puis répondit :

— Non, tout est bon.

— Ah ben voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! Je vais l'envoyer dès demain matin. Bon, que fais-ton maintenant ? On a environ une petite heure devant nous.

— Comme tu veux.

Je souris et lui pris la main, l'entrainant au salon. Je nous installai sur le canapé, devant la fenêtre et posai ensuite la tête sur son épaule, tout en plaçant Bairim contre mon torse.

— Raconte-moi ce que tu ressens une fois dans la réserve.

— Ce que je ressens ? souffla-t-il, visiblement dubitatif.

— Oui. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup attention à toi à cette période. Du coup, je ne connais pas tes impressions, ton ressentit. Tout, je veux tout savoir.

— Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop. Je les aime bien, je crois, mais de mon point de vue, les choses sont compliquées. Ils ont permis à Bairim d'être là, certes, mais tu as quand même fini à Sainte-Mangouste à cause d'eux. Et ensuite, tu attendais Bairim et j'avais plus peur que tu finisses blessé qu'autre chose. Et maintenant, ils sont tout le temps sur les nerfs. Tu vas sûrement être déçu, parce que je ne les vois pas comme toi tu les vois. Ils sont intelligents et majestueux et être dans la réserve est dangereux et magnifique à la fois, mais à part ça... Je ne sais pas. Je préfèrerais qu'ils soient moins dans notre vie, et Merlin, je préfèrerais qu'ils se calment et laissent Bairim tranquille.

Je pouvais le comprendre. Je lui donnai le petit et me blottis ensuite contre lui, murmurant :

— Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ne pas les aimer comme moi je les aime. C'est une passion, pour toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'es pas arrivé ici par choix. Peut-être que maintenant, tu serais là de toi-même, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Je soufflai ensuite :

— Je devais avoir environ cinq ou six ans quand je m'imaginai voler sur des Dragons à la place des balais. Je jouai à les pourchasser avec mon frère Bill, avant qu'il ne soit plus attiré par les livres tout comme Percy. J'ai toujours eu un attrait envers eux. En grandissant, j'ai essayé d'en savoir le plus, et à Poudlard, j'aimais me glisser dans la réserve pour tenter de dénicher des informations. Ron s'est le côté Auror, Bill les enchantements, les jumeaux les farces. Ginny, elle ne rêve que de fonder une famille comme maman, tout en pouvant être libre de ses actes. Et moi, moi j'aime les Dragons. D'une manière inconditionnelle. Même si un jour, l'un deux arriverait à me blesser, je ne les détesterais pas pour ça.

Je me tus, reprenant une respiration, choqué moi-même d'avoir autant parlé. Je me tournai vers Lucius et vis que Bairim s'était endormi. Je souris et caressai sa joue du bout des doigts.

— C'est notre fils, murmurai-je ému. Une partie de nous. Un Weasley et un Malfoy, dans un même corps. Nos ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe.

— Ça, c'est sûr.

— Et si on allait le mettre au lit ? proposai-je.

— Il a été infernal avec Draco et Harry, souffla-t-il en se levant doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit. Il va probablement dormir toute la journée et nous tenir éveillés cette nuit.

— Pas si différent des autres nuits, marmonnai-je. Je me demande quand même pourquoi il fait ça. Je veux dire, tous les bébés ne sont pas comme ça, si ?

— Je ne sais pas, la nuit d'avant il s'est calmé quand je l'avais dans les bras et il a même dormi, et quand je l'ai posé, il était calme. Il a commencé à pleurer quand je l'ai laissé seul. Il fait peut-être des cauchemars...

— Probable. Mais de quoi ? Il n'a rien vécu de traumatisant.

— Certain pourraient dire que se retrouver face à d'immense Dragons alors qu'on vient juste de naître peut rentrer dans cette catégorie.

— Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait eu peur. S'est-il cogné ? Comment s'est passé la naissance ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être les Dragons, le bébé n'avait pas su c'était quoi et ils n'avaient pas été agressifs. A moins que je me trompe et que c'était la cause des nuits infernales de Bairim.

— On l'a sorti de ton ventre et jeté par terre. On devait voir s'il était assez fort, tu comprends...

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis sérieux. A-t-il pleuré en sortant, il a peut-être le choc de son espace vital différent. Et notre présence le rassure. J'ai lu ça dans un des bouquins.

— Il n'a pas pleuré avant dix bonnes minutes et il allait bien après cela.

— Alors, je ne sais pas. On devrait peut-être faire venir le médicomage.

Il souffrait peut-être de quelque chose sans que l'on ne le voie.

— Hm, tu as raison. On demandera à Geoffroy de l'appeler. On va le coucher maintenant ? sourit Lucius ensuite.

— Oui.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et je retirais les couvertures pour qu'il puisse installer Bairim dans son lit. Il ne broncha même pas et Lucius le recouvrit. Quand il eut fini, je le pris dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse et posai la tête sur son épaule, profitant du moment.

La dispute était du passé et j'allai tout faire pour ne plus m'énerver de la sorte, parce que nous avions vraiment failli nous séparer par ma faute. Lucius posa ses mains sur les miennes et mêla nos doigts puis tourna sa tête pour frotter son nez contre ma joue. Il l'embrassa ensuite puis laissa partir sa tête en arrière, la posant sur mon épaule.

— Et toi ? souffla-t-il après quelques minutes.

— Moi ?

Me demandait-il si je faisais des cauchemars ?

— Ça te dérangerait te porter mon nom ? murmura Lucius, de façon à peine audible.

— Comment ça ? Je ne sais pas, je suis né Weasley, donc m'imaginer avoir ta vie, c'est un peu dur. Et puis, me voir blond a un côté trop marrant, répondis-je.

Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginer être un Malfoy, vivant au manoir. Enfin, ce que j'imaginai être le manoir Malfoy, n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds. J'eus envie de rire en m'imaginant porter les mêmes vêtements que Lucius à une certaine époque, tête relevée, visage froid, la canne majestueuse.

Une bonne blague !

Lucius se redressa et se sépara de moi pour me regarder attentivement puis me répondit :

— En effet.

Il embrassa ma tempe puis pose sa joue contre, tout en me caressant les cheveux.

— Tu fantasmes sur moi en blond, avoue. Ah je le savais que tu étais fétichiste, rigolai-je tout bas. Moi, par contre, je ne t'imagine pas roux le moins du monde, je t'aime comme ça. Bon, peut-être que je t'aime un peu plus quand tu portes du cuir, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

— Je n'aime pas les blonds. Et je ne m'imagine pas en roux non plus, Merlin merci.

Je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser, avant de souffler contre ses lèvres :

— Nous devrions le laisser dormir. Ça te tente une balade sous la neige ?

— Bien sûr.

Je souris et nous sortîmes de la chambre.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce douzième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

* * *

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours

**Note des auteurs : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Il est encore tôt mais voici la suite de Bairim. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents vous ont plu. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et nous vous retrouvons plus bas ou peut-être dans une de vos reviews *clin d'œil* (si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, jetez un œil à la périodicité de publication) (^-^)

**Merci à** ptitcoeurfragile, DrussLeDoudou, Imaniis, Guest, paulin54, holybleu **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 13**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

J'étais assis sur le fauteuil dans la chambre de Bairim et réglais la veilleuse que Draco et Harry lui avaient ramenée dans la matinée. Ils avaient déjà ramené presque toutes leurs affaires dans leur nouveau logement et ils allaient partir avant la fin de la journée. Ne plus les avoir toujours au camp allait être étrange au début mais après tout, ils n'étaient vraiment pas loin s'il y avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je mis la veilleuse en route puis observai Charlie bercer Bairim doucement. Plus le temps passait, et plus il était naturel et adroit avec le petit, ce qui faisait que j'adorais de plus en plus le regarder s'en occuper. J'avais été de garde le matin et Charlie allait être d'après-midi, ce qui l'avait mis immédiatement de bonne humeur puisqu'en effet, avec tout le ménage qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait passé que peu de temps dans la réserve. Il lui restait donc une heure avant de devoir y aller et il avait tenu à endormir Bairim, plaisir que je n'allais pas lui retirer.

Je retins un soupir quand mon esprit et mes pensées dévièrent de nouveau vers mon envie d'épouser Charlie. Sauf que j'avais à présent bien compris que ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'en avait pas reparlé alors que c'était presque lui qui avait lancé l'idée, mais aussi parce que quand je lui avais demandé si cela le dérangerait de porter mon nom, il avait répondu qu'il ne s'imaginait pas blond. Alors soit il était encore plus obtus que je le pensais, soit il avait voulu me faire comprendre de manière plus ou moins subtile et détournée qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Après tout, pour lui, tous les Malfoy étaient blonds non ? Alors s'il ne voulait pas être blond, cela signifiait certainement qu'il ne voulait pas être un Malfoy. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui en parler ensuite, parce que cela m'avait tout de même blessé, mais nous venions juste de nous réconcilier et je ne voulais pas le faire fuir, ni prendre le risque qu'il me dise non de vive-voix, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de l'épouser, nous nous aimions et nous le savions. Sauf que j'avais été marié à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas d'amour, et j'avais voulu l'être. Mais il était vrai que Charlie ne l'avait jamais été, et ne voulait certainement pas l'être non plus. Un peu comme Draco.

Je me levai en repensant au fait qu'Harry avait visiblement essayé de lui parler mariage plus ou moins discrètement et je devais avouer que je voulais savoir s'il avait changé d'avis ou non, ou s'ils en avaient parlé. Je me levai et embrassai Charlie qui continuait de bercer notre fils, ce dernier ayant toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Je souris en le voyant ainsi et embrassai son front puis demandai à Charlie d'apposer un sort d'amplification sur la pièce quand Bairim se serait endormi. Je sortis ensuite et partis à la recherche de Draco, ou peut-être plutôt d'Harry. Je passai d'abord par la salle à manger et n'y apercevant que Moliva, Johanna et Abigail en train de discuter, je me dirigeai vers le salon mais fus intercepté par Geoffroy qui me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

Je le suivis donc et m'assis en face de lui alors qu'il sortait plusieurs bourses des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en posa cinq visiblement remplies de pièces et lourdes d'un côté, et une autre plus légère de l'autre. Je haussai un sourcil et il m'expliqua :

— J'ai enfin pu finir tous mes comptes et récupérer vos primes. Elles correspondent à 50 gallions pour chaque année passée dans la réserve. Ce qui en fait 800 pour Charlie et 25 pour toi.

Je serrai des mâchoires mais ne dis rien. C'était logique, je n'avais passé que quelques mois dans la réserve après tout, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que j'allais rembourser tout ce que j'avais à rembourser.

— Je me suis dit que je pouvais te les donner et tu verserais sa part à Charlie.

— Évidemment, soufflai-je en me levant. C'est tout ?

— Et j'ai retenu une centaine de gallions sur la prime de Charlie pour ce que j'ai déboursé pour Bairim jusqu'à présent. Charlie aura deux ou trois heures de congés supplémentaires par mois pour qu'il puisse aller acheter ce qu'il faut pour le bébé. Ce sont des fournitures bien spécifiques et ce n'est pas à Carlos de s'en occuper alors...

— Bien sûr.

Je rétrécis les différentes bourses et repartis dans notre chambre où je les ré-agrandissait après les avoir posé sur le lit. Je jetai un œil à la mienne et soupirai. Merlin, je n'allais pas aller loin avec 25 gallions. J'allai ouvrir doucement la porte de la chambre de Bairim et souris en voyant Charlie penché sur son berceau en train de le regarder. Il me vit et me rejoignit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

— C'est quoi ces trucs ?

Je lui expliquai ce que Geoffroy m'avait dit puis sortis 12 gallions de ma bourse que je lui tendis :

— Je sais que ce ne sera rien comparé à ce que tu donneras pour lui, mais c'est ma part pour les dépenses qui viendront pour Bairim. Ou une minuscule partie de ceux qui ont déjà été dépensé, comme tu préfères.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit, d'une voix agacée :

— Sommes nous ensemble ?

— Charlie. Cela n'a strictement rien à voir. Ça m'agace déjà assez comme ça de ne pas pouvoir donner plus, alors prend ça.

Je m'abstins de lui rappeler que nous n'étions de toute façon pas mariés et que nos comptes ne risquaient pas d'être communs un jour.

— Non, nous sommes un couple, Bairim est notre fils, mon argent est aussi le tien. Je ne veux pas de tes gallions Lucius, garde-les. Fais-toi plaisir, ou à Draco ou Bairim, ou même moi, mais garde-les s'il te plait.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, prends-les et tu les utiliseras pour lui acheter des vêtements ou quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de le faire moi-même. Et je vais donner la même somme à Draco quand je le croiserais.

— S'il te plait, souffla-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien. Ne me force pas à devenir méchant.

— Charlie, s'il te plait.

— Lucius, s'il te plait.

Je soupirai et repris :

— Tu ne comprends probablement pas, mais je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que toi. Nous sommes en couple, certes, et c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas à tout payer pour moi. Je ne peux déjà pas donner plus alors que j'en meure d'envie, donc s'il te plait Charlie, prend-les.

— Et toi, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime, tu es l'homme de ma vie, le père de Bairim. Mes biens sont à toi. Un jour, je te laisserais me rembourser, si tu le souhaites, quand tu seras libre. Je te le promets. Mais d'ici là, garde le peu que tu as.

— J'ai déjà assez de dette comme ça Charlie, tu veux vraiment que j'en ai encore plus histoire de ne pas être en mesure de rembourser et de me sentir mal à cause de cela ?

Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa son front contre le mien.

— Tu n'as rien à rembourser. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Nous sommes ensemble par Merlin, mes parents n'ont jamais fait ce genre d'histoire !

— Tes parents n'ont pas été élevés de la même façon que moi. Et je ne ferais pas d'histoire si tu dépensais une cinquantaine de gallions de plus que moi. Sauf que tu vas en dépenser près de mille et je ne peux même pas t'en donner dix ? En quoi est-ce juste ?

— Tu m'énerves, murmura-t-il. Bon sang Lucius !

— Je t'énerve parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Non, tu m'énerves parce que nous sommes un tout et que tu me montres que pour toi, nous sommes deux.

— Donc maintenant, soit je dis d'accord et je garde ces stupides gallions soit je dis que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi et je serais un connard parce que je ne suis pas autant impliqué que toi dans notre couple.

Il sembla peiné et me lâcha, avant de dire :

— Je n'ai pas envie, ni la force de me battre avec toi. Je vais travailler.

— Tu sais quoi ? Très bien. Je vais garder ces stupides gallions, chose qui te rendra probablement très heureux, et je les donnerai à Draco. Je ne pourrais pas participer pour Bairim, mais je pourrais au moins réduire ma dette envers mon autre fils, histoire d'être un peu moins lamentable. Et nous resterons un tout. Bonne garde.

J'embrassai sa tempe et sortis, les gallions dans une main et ma bourse dans l'autre. Salazar, ne pouvait-il juste pas comprendre à quel point cela me rabaissait de ne pas pouvoir payer une partie de ce qui allait servir à Bairim ?! Je n'avais que vingt-cinq gallions alors que j'aurais besoin d'au moins dix fois plus pour rembourser ce que je devais, et il ne pouvait même pas en accepter une partie pour que je me sente mieux ? Je soupirai en entrant dans le petit salon et remarquai Draco et Harry en train de parler. Je jetai les gallions dans la bourse avec les autres et en gardais un que je glissai dans ma poche avant de tendre la bourse à Draco.

— C'est quoi ça ?

— Ne me fais pas de scène, s'il te plait. Et ça, c'est vingt-quatre gallions. Utilises la moitié pour ton frère et l'autre pour toi, peu importe ce que tu veux faire avec.

— Es-tu sérieux ?

— Oui, je suis très sérieux. Prends-les.

— D'accord. Mais... je ne comprends pas. D'où vient cet argent ?

— J'ai reçu une prime pour le temps que j'ai passé dans la réserve, ce qui revient à ça, soupirai-je en m'asseyant en face d'eux.

— Et tu me donnes tout ? Enfin, à Bairim et moi ?

— J'ai voulu donner ce qui revenait à Bairim à Charlie mais il a refusé alors je te le donne à toi pour éviter qu'il aille encore se planter une tente devant le bâtiment. Et je me suis gardé un galion. Probablement inutile mais j'aurais voulu acheter quelque chose à Charlie. Sauf que ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais sortir d'ici, avoir assez pour lui acheter quelque chose et le forcer à acheter le cadeau de toute façon.

Merlin, cette stupide dispute m'avait vraiment agacé.

— Vous êtes ensemble, pourquoi faire ce genre de séparation des comptes ? demanda-t-il véritablement surpris.

— Écoute, tu ne comprendras peut-être pas, tout comme Charlie mais c'est... Je t'ai toi, j'ai Charlie et j'ai Bairim et je vous aime vraiment beaucoup tous les trois et vous êtes très important pour moi. Mais à part ça, je n'ai plus rien. Plus d'argent, plus de maison, plus de biens à part deux malheureux pantalons et la même chose en t-shirt. Est-ce vraiment si incompréhensible que je désire avoir l'impression de ne pas juste profiter de tout le monde ? C'est peut-être de la fierté mal placée, mais j'aimerais en garder un peu, merci.

Il réfléchit deux minutes et souffla :

— Je te comprends papa, parce que j'ai été dans le même cas. Mais tu dois aussi te mettre à notre place et surtout à celle de Charlie. Je... C'est un peu comme si tu lui expliquais clairement que tu ne voulais rien de lui, que tu souhaites donner autant, pour être son égal. Hors, il t'aime, Merlin que j'ai dû mal à m'y faire. Harry a vécu ça aussi, avoua-t-il, et... Laisse tomber. Merci, je me chargerais d'acheter deux trois trucs à Bairim.

— Alors moi je dois accepter près de 700 gallions de sa part mais lui ne peut pas en prendre dix de moi ? Si vraiment je voulais être son égal, ce ne serais pas avec douze malheureux gallions que j'y serais parvenu.

— C'est bon papa, laisse tomber. Je te comprends parfaitement.

— D'accord, merci de te charger de cela.

— Souhaites-tu quelques en particuliers ?

J'y réfléchis quelques secondes puis soufflai :

— Trouve-lui un body ou un T-shirt ou ce que tu veux mais avec un Dragon dessus, s'il te plait. Vert si possible. Et pour le reste... Je ne sais pas, tu me diras ce qu'il te reste et j'aviserai.

Il sourit et se leva, s'étirant avant de dire :

— Je vais aller me laver, prendre un bon bain avant notre départ. On n'a pas de baignoire, ajouta-t-il l'air déçu.

Je lui souris et il partit, nous laissant ainsi seuls Harry et moi.

— Alors, demandai-je ensuite à ce dernier. Tout est prêt ?

— Oui. J'ai hâte d'être installé et d'ouvrir le magasin.

— Je comprends. C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir accepté de venir vivre ici.

— Je n'ai rien accepté, c'est mon idée, sourit-il. Mais de rien, je ne pouvais pas laisser Draco loin de sa famille.

— Tu l'aimes vraiment donc. Pas que j'en doutais mais je suis heureux d'en avoir la preuve.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et pourtant, si vous m'aviez dit ça il y a quelques années, j'aurais eu envie de vous envoyer un bon sortilège douloureux.

— Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais pas eu à te dire cela pour que tu veuilles m'envoyer l'un de ces sortilèges. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, crois-moi.

— Et sinon, comment va le petit bout de chou ?

— Il va bien. J'espère que la veilleuse va l'aider à se calmer un peu, même si je n'ai pas trop d'espoir. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, ajoutai-je avec un sourire. Donc... tu aimes mon fils. Et tu veux l'épouser.

— Non, non, se dépêcha-t-il de dire tout en se retournant. Enfin, je l'aime, mais le mariage est une bêtise inutile. Cela ne changera rien à nos sentiments.

— Harry, pas la peine de jouer à cela avec moi, vraiment.

— Je ne joue... Okay, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? souffla-t-il en se massant les tempes.

— Le fait de continuer d'en parler. Et... j'ai peut-être vendu la mèche à Draco, donc je pense que maintenant, il sait que cela te tient à cœur.

— Quand ça ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Il...

Il sembla peiné et murmura :

— Il est contre le mariage. Et le fait qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé montre une fois de plus qu'il vaut mieux aussi que j'oublie cette idée.

— Il ne m'a pas semblé particulièrement contre. Et il a été peiné que tu lui mentes.

Parler de ce que Draco me disait avec Harry n'était pas une chose que je ferais habituellement mais non seulement dans ce cas précis, je me sentais très près d'Harry, mais en plus, cela pouvait les rendre plus heureux ou les empêcher de se déchirer dans cinq ans parce qu'ils ne le seront plus ou pas complètement. Et je voulais vraiment que mon fils soit heureux, même si ce bonheur passait par celui d'Harry.

— Je sais que j'aurais dû lui dire, mais la peur d'avoir un autre non est trop grande. Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor, mais je devais être envoyé à Serpentard avant tout.

— Vraiment ? Draco et moi nous doutions que tu n'avais pas été correctement réparti mais nous pensions plus à Poufsouffle...

— Poufsouffle ? Vraiment ? rit-il.

— Vraiment oui. Je pense que vous devriez en parler et je ne pense pas qu'il dira non. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement pour mais n'avait pas l'air contre non plus, et il m'a même dit que c'était certainement quelque chose que vous feriez dans quelques années...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il hocha la tête, avant de dire :

— Je lui en parlerais alors. Et vous ? En avez-vous déjà parlé ?

— Charlie a fait une blague douteuse à ce sujet à Noël puis m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y pensait déjà plus alors... Mais comme tu dis, cela ne change rien à notre amour et Bla Bla Bla. J'espère que vous me préviendrez quand cela deviendra officiel.

— Oui oui, je n'y manquerais pas.

— Bien. Et de l'or blanc, l'or jaune ne lui va pas au teint. Enfin je dis cela... juste au cas où.

— Je sais, mais merci du conseil. De toute manière, j'ai déjà la bague. Je l'avais achetée avant de faire ma demande la première fois. Enfin, mon semblant de demande. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait les choses de manière officielles.

— Ah... Comment t'y étais-tu pris si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

— J'ai paniqué au moment de faire ma demande. Du coup, j'ai glissé le mariage dans la conversation, m'étant rendu compte qu'on n'en avait jamais parlé. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de demande à proprement parler.

— Je vois, souris-je en secouant légèrement la tête. Je suppose que le mieux à ce moment-là aurait été soit de faire une vraie demande et de prendre le risque, soit de réfléchir un peu plus et de te renseigner. Mais je présume que l'on ne peut pas trop en attendre d'un Gryffondor qui a failli aller à Serpentard mais qui aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle. Je me permets d'ailleurs de signaler que Serdaigle n'entre nulle part dans cette équation...

Il me tira la langue et rit, avant de dire :

— Vous devriez mettre en pratique vos conseils.

— Quels conseils ?

— De faire une demande à Charlie. Ou de lui parler mariage plus clairement. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit contre, surtout ce que vous nous avez dit sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas de votre argent.

— Si demain, Draco te demandait si cela te dérangerait de porter son nom, que comprendrais-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça dépend du contexte. Mais bon, ayant le mariage en tête, je dirais que j'aimerais.

— Il m'a répondu qu'il s'imaginait mal en blond. Et d'après lui, tous les Malfoy sont blonds. Je pense que c'était assez clair. Et je préfère éviter de prendre le risque qu'il fuit ou que nous nous disputions.

— Comment ça, tous les Malfoy sont blonds ? Et... Par Merlin, avait-il bu pour répondre une chose pareille.

— Parce que Draco, Narcissa et moi l'étions. Mes parents également, et leurs grands-parents. Oui bon d'accord, les Malfoy sont blonds je l'avoue. Même si cela a visiblement changé avec Bairim. Et non, il n'avait pas bu, donc je suppose que c'est assez clair.

Merlin, pourquoi étais-je en train de me plaindre auprès de Harry Potter ?

— En effet, je suppose que c'était une manière de te faire comprendre qu'il est contre le mariage.

— Je sais. Je ferais sans, soufflai-je en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas vraiment important après tout, et cela ne changerait rien pour nous. C'était juste une formalité stupide. J'entendis Bairim grâce à l'amplificateur que Charlie avait apposé sur la pièce et me levai.

— Harry ? Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, ne pas en parler à Draco ? S'il te pose la question, je ne te demande pas de lui mentir, mais juste de ne pas lui en parler de toi-même. Je préfèrerais vraiment que lui et Charlie restent en bon terme.

— Pas de problème.

Je lui souris et sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre mon fils.

**POV Charlie**

J'étais dans la réserve mais la joie n'était pas là, pas après ce que Lucius venait de faire.

Je soupirai, sachant que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis là-dessus. Mais j'étais blessé qu'il prenne les choses comme ça. Pour moi, je n'avais plus d'argent, nous avions de l'argent, nous avions un enfant. Nous nous aimions. Nous...

Nous, nous nous.

Mais lui, il pensait encore à lui, à ce qu'il devait donner, sa part. Pas la nôtre.

Je n'avais pas eu la force de lui faire comprendre que ses paroles m'avait fait du mal, certes peu, mais du mal quand même.

Dette.

Il n'avait aucune dette envers moi, c'était plutôt moi qui en avait une envers lui. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, enfin... si tant est qu'elle ait été en danger quand Émeraude m'avait ramené au portail.

Je secouai la tête en entendant un rugissement. Je regardai sur la gauche et vis que c'était justement le Cornelongue qui volait vers nous, avec son fils qui avait bien grandit depuis. Ils nous passèrent au dessus et je pus voir qu'Isaac était tendu, mais aussi émerveillé. Je souris et me promis en même temps de ne plus reparler de ça avec Lucius, il avait été assez clair à ce propos.

Je volai à la suite d'Isaac, me promettant de venir saluer Émeraude avant la fin de ma garde.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Trois jours étaient passés et j'avais eu l'idée d'offrir quelque chose cette année à Lucius, pour marquer notre couple et peut-être lui faire voir que pour moi, nous étions un nous. Et j'avais pensé à ça, sans vraiment trop y croire.

Je pris place au bureau de Geoffroy, ne sachant pas comment formuler ma demande. Je pesai le pour et le contre, et me dis que jouer la franchise m'aiderait peut-être.

_"Monsieur le Ministre,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire cette missive en étant plus le compagnon de Lucius Malfoy qu'en titre de gardien._

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir l'emmener en ville une fois au moins et au mieux, de manière fixe, que ce soit mensuel ou autre._

_J'espère que vous prendrez ma demande en considération et l'analyserez de manière neutre._

_Lucius s'est tenu de manière exemplaire, mise à part sa venue en Angleterre pendant mon hospitalisation._

_Je serais prêt à accepter une escorte d'Auror si cela vous rassure._

_Bien à vous, avec tout mon respect,_

_Charlie Weasley."_

Je n'avais jamais aimé écrire des courriers formels et là encore, je n'aimais pas la tournure de mes phrases, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre non plus.

J'avais pensé à ce cadeau, qui lui permettrait de changer d'air, mais aussi de faire une sortie avec Bairim et moi. J'avais l'intention de le confronter au monde réel. Le tenir ainsi à l'écart n'était pas bon, ou en tous cas, c'était ce que j'avais lu dans un des livres.

Je pensais aussi à la prochaine visite de mes parents qui allaient bientôt arriver. Enfin, ils ne m'en avaient rien dit, mais vu leur demande de venir ici chaque mois, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver.

Penser à ça me fit aussi penser que je devais parler à Geoffroy de certaines choses. Cette histoire d'argent avec Lucius m'avait fait me poser des questions.

Je pliai la lettre et la scellai par le sceau du camp, vu que c'était un courrier en mon nom et non en ma qualité de gardien de Lucius. Je me levai ensuite et sortis de la pièce, devant nettoyer la cuisine avant la préparation du repas par Carlos.

Cela fut rapide, même si j'y passais une bonne demi-heure. Je pris après avoir fini une petite pause et allai voir si Bairim allait bien, Lucius étant de garde.

Il dormait, mais il semblait agité. J'eus l'envie de le toucher pour le rassurer, mais cela pourrait le réveiller, alors je m'abstins. Je restai là, quelques minutes, à le regarder, sentant cette vague de chaleur à l'intérieur de moi avant de quitter la pièce et croisai Geoffroy qui revenait d'un rendez-vous.

— Je suis content de te voir. As-tu une minute à m'accorder avant que tu n'ailles dans la réserve ?

— Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

— J'aimerais que tu me donnes les dépenses occasionnées par ma famille pendant leur séjour. Je sais qu'ils ont mangé avec nous certaines fois et j'aimerais te rembourser. Pareil pour Harry et Draco.

— Tes parents ont déjà tenu à me donner quelque chose pour leur séjour, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

— Oh très bien, soufflai-je. Et sinon, toujours pas envie de lever ma punition ?

— Toujours pas non. Mais tu en es presqu'à la moitié maintenant, courage.

Je n'insistai pas et allai lire un peu dans le salon, avant d'aller faire l'étage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucius faisait la nuit et moi, le matin, alors que j'aurais dû faire l'après-midi. Mais Hulrick avait dû parti la veille dans sa famille, sa mère étant malade, alors j'avais pris son tour de garde.

Je me retournai dans le lit, ressentant un vide et soupirai en entendant quelques minutes plus tard Bairim pleurer.

Je le laissai faire deux trois minutes, avant de me lever et d'enfiler un pantalon. Nous allions devoir investir dans des pyjamas, cela serait beaucoup mieux.

Je fus rapidement à ses côtés et le vis agité, pleurant. Je souhaitais tellement que l'on trouve ce qui n'allait pas. Yanis nous avait informés qu'il n'était pas malade et ne souffrait d'aucune douleur. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Donc, cela venait d'autre chose. Et nous avions remarqué également qu'il ne pleurait pas à cause du noir, seulement, nous avions décidé de lui laisser tout de même la veilleuse, histoire de le rassurer, quoi que soit sa peur.

— Papa est là mon chéri, viens.

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai, puis le calai contre moi, le berçant et décidai de le prendre avec moi dans la chambre. Je m'allongeai, le gardant contre moi et j'embrassai ses mains alors qu'il s'était blotti, sa joue sur mon torse. Je sentis son cœur battre et à un moment, ce dernier accéléra. Je jetai un regard et vis que Bairim avait bougé un peu, ouvrant les yeux, avant de les refermer.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir et pour une des rares fois, Bairim ne se réveilla que deux fois. A cause d'un pipi et d'une faim nocturne. Quand Lucius passa la porte, je souris, sachant qu'il me restait quelques minutes avant de prendre mon tour. Il vint nous rejoindre et souffla, tout en caressant la tête de Bairim délicatement :

— Encore une mauvaise nuit ?

— Oui, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il soit serein.

— Nous mettrons le berceau dans notre chambre et verrons bien, je suppose.

Je fus surpris par une telle proposition et soufflai ensuite :

— Tu penses que ça peut le faire dormir plus normalement ?

— Je pense qu'il crie moins quand nous sommes là et qu'il nous voit.

Je hochai la tête et chuchotai :

— N'ai-je pas droit à un baiser ?

— Tous les baisers que tu veux, souffla Lucius avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'en profitais pour caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux, puis de mordiller ses lèvres avant de me séparer de lui et de demander :

— Tu le prends ? Je dois me préparer.

Il acquiesça et changea de pantalon puis retira son t-shirt avant de prendre Bairim délicatement et de le maintenir contre son torse tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Je souris, à cette vue et filai vers la salle de bain pour me laver rapidement. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je tombai sur eux, endormis. Je les regardai un instant, m'abreuvant de les voir tout deux si détendus et pris ensuite quelques affaires, avant de quitter la pièce.

Je retournai dans la salle de bains et m'habillai, avant de descendre. Je bus un chocolat chaud et Carlos me rejoignit. Je lui souris, et nous discutâmes quelques minutes puis je quittai la pièce ensuite pour aller travailler.

Johanna était déjà devant le portail et je comprenais pourquoi. Émeraude était là, à quelques mètres de la barrière. Je me plaçai près d'elle et soufflai, d'une voix calme :

— Il ne fera rien, nous pouvons ouvrir les portes.

— D'ac-d'accord, hésita-t-elle cependant.

Je la serrai dans mes bras, comprenant que ce genre de situation était nouvelle pour elle et me plaçais devant, tout en ouvrant le portail. Émeraude fonça sur nous avant de se stopper, regardant le bâtiment.

— Recule, s'il te plait, fis-je en avançant d'un pas.

Je sentis Johanna me retenir par ma veste. Il fallait dire qu'Émeraude semblait agité.

— Charlie, il n'a pas l'air prêt à ne rien faire là, c'est même plutôt le contraire...

— Recule Émeraude. Je sais que tu me comprends, alors recule, répétai-je en avançant d'un pas.

Johanna tira un peu plus sur ma veste mais décida finalement de se rapprocher. Seulement, le Cornelongue rugit sans reculer. Il fit un geste pour avancer vers le bâtiment et je me plaçai devant lui, tout en soufflant :

— Tu veux voir Bairim ?

— T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Charlie, intervint Johanna.

Émeraude quant à lui se redressa au nom de Bairim et recula d'un pas, tout en baissant la tête.

— Si tu retournes dans la réserve, je vais chercher Bairim. Alors, recule, s'il te plait.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, il ne recula pas, mais s'envola pour se poster à une dizaine de mètre des portes, dans la réserve. Je souris, heureux et soufflai :

— Merci. Attends-là, je vais le chercher.

En espérant que Lucius me laisse faire. Je fermai le portail et regardai Johanna en disant :

— Reste ici au cas où, d'accord ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre et me plaçai aux côtés de Lucius, avant de le secouer légèrement.

— Lucius ? soufflai-je.

— Hm ? fit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Charlie ?

— Réveille-toi, s'il te plait. Il se passe quelque chose.

Il se redressa doucement et caressa la tête de Bairim quand celui-ci s'agita.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— C'est Émeraude, il veut voir Bairim. Il attend devant les portes.

Inutile de lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, souffla-t-il.

— Oui, sauf que là, soit je lui amène, soit il va venir ici.

Il me tendit Bairim que je pris contre moi puis se leva pour enfiler un T-shirt tout en marmonnant :

— Il me gonfle, ton stupide Dragon !

Je ris quelques secondes, avant de stopper, à la vue de son regard noir. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler :

— Stupide Dragon, mais c'est grâce à lui que nous avons Bairim.

— Peut-être, mais s'il veut se la jouer parent, il ferait tout aussi bien d'apprendre à lui changer ses couches.

Je n'ajoutai rien et une fois qu'il fut prêt, il se plaça devant moi, tendant les bras. Je compris par là qu'il voulait prendre Bairim et lui donnai, l'embrassant ensuite sur les lèvres, de manière aérienne.

— Prêt ?

— C'est ça, soupira-t-il.

Nous prîmes le chemin pour sortir et croisâmes Geoffroy à la porte de son bureau. Il nous sourit et s'y engouffra et j'hésitai une minute avant de soupirer et de frapper. Il m'invita à entrer et je passai la tête tout en disant :

— Émeraude veut voir Bairim. Il attend devant les portes. Je te mets au courant.

— Quoi ? Ah euh... Oui d'accord.

Je fermai rapidement la porte, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre et passai un bras autour de Lucius, tout en reprenant notre marche. Une fois dehors, à une trentaine de mètres des portes, Johanna nous rejoignit et nous dit :

— Il recommence à s'impatienter depuis deux bonnes minutes, heureusement que vous êtes arrivés.

— Okay. Je... on y va ? demandai-je à Lucius qui tenait Bairim comme si ce dernier allait nous être enlevé.

— Comme si on avait le choix.

Pas faux, pensai-je en avançant vers la barrière. Je l'ouvris et Émeraude fut devant moi en un instant, soufflant sa respiration et me décoiffant. Lucius se plaça derrière moi et cela ne sembla pas plaire au Dragon qui tenta de se mettre à mes côtés.

— Du calme, demandai-je.

Émeraude sembla comprendre car il positionna sa tête face à la mienne, se baissant, puis souffla une fois de plus, avant de s'allonger au sol.

— Lucius, puis-je avoir Bairim ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

— J'ai confiance en toi Charlie, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir ça.

— Alors, place-toi devant moi. Il veut le voir Lucius et je ne sais pas combien de temps il acceptera d'être calme pour ça.

Il soupira mais vint se placer à mes côtés.

Émeraude les regarda avant de s'avancer suffisamment pour être à moins d'un mètre de nous. Il regarda Bairim plus franchement et ce dernier commença à s'agiter avant de pleurer. Je posai la main sur son dos, tout en entourant Lucius de mes bras et dis :

— Il pleure souvent. Est-ce à cause de ta magie ?

J'étais idiot de demander ça à un Dragon qui ne saurait pas me répondre, mais je devenais persuadé que tout venait de là. Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa avant de se baisser pour poser sa tête entre ses pattes avant, sans me lâcher du regard. Bairim se calma rapidement et je le regardai, caressant sa joue avant de murmurer :

— Je t'apprécie vraiment Émeraude, mais s'il souffre par ta faute...

Je laissai ma menace en suspend et me dis ensuite que faire une telle chose à un Dragon était suicidaire, encore plus avec l'homme que l'on aimait et son fils à ses côtés. Lucius dut penser à la même chose car il siffla d'une voix coléreuse et menaçante, en me regardant :

— C'est ça, menace le Dragon quand il est à moins d'un mètre de notre fils, t'as raison.

— Désolé.

Le silence reprit place, Bairim s'étant calmé et Émeraude s'envola quelques minutes plus tard, sans plus un regard pour nous. Je soupirai de soulagement et Johanna nous rejoignit rapidement, les yeux émerveillés.

— Bon, on commence notre garde, soufflai-je ne voulant pas affronter Lucius maintenant.

— Fais attention à toi. Nous, on retourne se coucher. Même si je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne me laisseras pas dormir de si tôt, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bairim.

Je hochai la tête et pris ensuite mon balai que me tendit Johanna.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Émeraude nous avait rapidement suivi de loin, et avait même été accompagné de Storme pendant une petite heure, avant que ce dernier ne nous quitte pour aller faire je ne savais quoi.

Johanna était sur ses gardes et moi, je me demandai ce que Bairim avait. Le Dragon avait paru comprendre et même s'en vouloir. Avais-je eu raison ? Mon fils souffrait-il de leur magie qui était en lui ?

J'étais préoccupé et en colère. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire et le médicomage non plus. Seulement, entendre son fils pleurer pour quelque chose qu'on avait aucun moyen de stopper, était vraiment horrible.

La garde finie, nous rentrâmes et je filai rapidement dans la chambre, saluant à peine Hulrick et Moliva présents dans la salle à manger. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis que Lucius avait amené le berceau de Bairim, mais que ce dernier était sur le torse de son père, dormant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'installai près d'eux et me collai à mon blond préféré. J'embrassai son bras et posai ensuite la tête sur ce dernier, ainsi que la main sur son ventre. Je restai comme ça, un moment, à regarder leurs visages avant de sentir Lucius bouger contre moi.

— Il est quelle heure ? murmura-t-il.

— Il est presque une heure de l'après-midi, répondis-je.

— Hm. Ta garde s'est bien passée ?

— Oui. Et votre nuit ?

J'en profitai pour passer la main sous son haut, caressant sa peau chaude du bout des doigts.

— Il a d'abord fallu qu'il mange, que je le change et que je le berce pendant plus d'une demi-heure pour qu'il accepte finalement de fermer les yeux. Mais ça a été.

— Il est si beau quand il dort, chuchotai-je. Tu ne trouves pas ?

— C'est vrai.

Ma main descendit caresser la ligne de poil disparaissant sous la ceinture pour remonter avant de stopper.

— Je viens de penser à un truc, lui appris-je en embrassant sa joue.

— Et à quoi donc ?

— Avec le petit dans notre chambre, nous ne pourrons plus... faire tu-sais-quoi.

— Je sais. Mais quand il dort dans le même lit que nous, nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire tu-sais-quoi. Il va rester avec nous le temps de comprendre que nous sommes là. Dans quelques semaines si tout va bien, nous le remettrons dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Et s'il continue de passer de meilleures nuits, alors nous refermerons la porte ensuite. Et je suis certain qu'on trouvera un autre endroit où nous amuser pendant qu'il dort en attendant d'en arriver là.

— J'espère bien, je ne me sens pas la force de me passer de ton corps une fois de plus.

— Une fois de plus ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, pendant ma grossesse, j'ai dû me passer de toi un moment, expliquai-je.

— Nous nous sommes ensuite bien rattrapés, si je me souviens bien, sourit-il.

— En effet.

Je restai ensuite à ses côtés et repensai à cette période. J'avais été si sensible, au point de jouir à peine avait-il été en moi.

— Il aura bientôt un mois. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

— Tu m'étonnes. Tu verras ce que ça fera quand il aura un an. Et avant même que tu n'ais pu en profiter, il en aura vingt.

— Arrête, tu me fais peur.

Je ris et m'en voulus, car Bairim se réveilla avant de pleurer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_"Monsieur Weasley,_

_Le ministère a bien reçu votre requête. Nous l'avons bien étudié et avons pris vos arguments en considération, cependant, au vu des circonstances, nous sommes dans le regret de refuser votre demande concernant de possibles sorties du prisonnier Lucius Malfoy._

_Bien à vous,  
Le Ministre."_

J'étais déçu, bien que je me sois attendu à une telle réponse. En plus, ils avaient mis du temps, ce qui faisait qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une petite semaine avant la Saint-Valentin.

Je serrai la lettre entre mes mains avant de la réduire en cendre. Je ne voulais pas que Lucius tombe dessus et soit triste d'être enfermé au camp. Certes, Draco venait souvent, même une petite heure, avec Harry mais je voyais bien que quand je partais en ville pour acheter les choses utiles à Bairim, il me regardait avec cette peine dans les yeux. Je soupirai et entendis un petit bruit. Je regardai Bairim, dans son couffin, et remarquai qu'il me fixait, de ses beaux yeux vert-bleu.

— Je vais devoir aller en ville et trouver une idée. Tu en as une toi ?

Je sursautai en entendant une voix amusée me répondre :

— S'il te répond, je fais tout ton ménage pour l'année à venir.

Je me retournai et vis Hulrick hilare. Il prit place face à moi, non sans caresser la tête de Bairim au passage. Je regardai mon fils et suppliai :

— Allez, fais un effort et répond à papa !

Il continua de me regarder pendant quelques secondes puis il bougea ses bras et porta son attention sur Hulrick.

— Traître, soupirai-je.

Hulrick explosa de rire et remercia Bairim.

— Tu prends ta garde à quelle heure ? demandai-je en buvant une gorgée de mon chocolat, plus si chaud que ça.

— Je suis de nuit alors vers neuf heures.

— As-tu des nouvelles de ta mère ?

— Oui, elle va un peu mieux mais ce n'est pas encore trop ça.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'étais triste pour lui, car si une chose comme ça m'arrivait, je ne savais pas comment j'arriverais à la surmonter. Il sembla perdu un moment, avant que Moliva n'arrive et ne l'embrasse sur la joue, un peu trop longuement de mon point de vue. Elle me vit et vint m'en faire un, puis en fit de même avec Bairim. Elle fila ensuite vers la cuisine mais je ne manquais pas le regard d'Hulrick posé sur elle.

— Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? fis-je curieux.

— Jaloux ?

— Non, pas du tout. Donc, Moliva et toi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. On s'entend bien et je l'apprécie, c'est vrai. On verra si cela devient sérieux.

Je souris, heureux. Et puis, je m'étais bien mis avec Lucius à force de le côtoyer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucius faisait la nuit et n'allait donc pas tarder et moi j'étais prêt ainsi que Bairim, si Lucius acceptait qu'il vienne avec moi, quoi que je doutais laisser le petit ici malgré son avis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'habitue au camp et son environnement. Il devait voir la ville, plus de gens, entendre du bruit... sinon, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit apeuré plus tard.

Je souris à mon fils, le gardant contre moi. Nous étions au salon, attendant son père. Je regardai la neige tapisser le sol et le soleil qui avait du mal à percer les nuages présents. Je vis au loin Johanna, Carlos et Lucius sortirent de la réserve et souris, tout en embrassant le front de Bairim qui agrippa mes cheveux. J'enlevai sa main, veillant à ne pas le blesser et entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

— Lucius ? appelai-je.

— Déjà debout ? demanda-t-il en embrassant ma tempe et en caressant la tête de Bairim. Et habillé..., souffla-t-il en nous observant.

— Oui, je dois aller en ville et j'aimerais l'emmener avec moi.

Je vis une ombre passer dans son regard mais il se contenta de nous sourire et de dire :

— D'accord, garde-le bien au chaud, ce serait dommage qu'il tombe malade. Amusez-vous bien.

Il embrassa Bairim sur la joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de partir. Je ne le retins pas, comprenant sa tristesse et souris ensuite à Bairim avant de nous lever pour lui enfiler son bonnet, sa petite écharpe que maman avait pris le temps de tricoter ainsi que ses moufles. Une fois prêt, j'enfilai ma veste en cuir et sortis, serrant le petit bout de chou contre moi.

Je fermai les yeux et transplanai, atterrissant devant Gringotts. Bairim sembla secoué, mais il ne pleura pas. Non, au lieu de ça il me vomit juste dessus le lait qu'il avait bu une petite heure plus tôt. Je caressai son dos et sortis ma baguette avant de nous lancer un sort de nettoyage.

J'entrai ensuite dans la banque et demandai à voir un Gobelin. Je fus rapidement appelé, et entrai dans un bureau magnifiquement décoré d'or et de marbre.

— Que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda le Gobelin.

— Plusieurs petites choses. J'aimerai tout d'abord ouvrir un coffre à mon fils ici présent.

— Je vais avoir besoin de votre nom, de celui de votre compagne et du sien, ainsi que d'un premier dépôt.

— Je n'ai pas de compagne. J'ai un compagnon. Charlie Weasley et Lucius Malfoy. Et le petit bout ici, c'est Bairim Sven Severus Weasley-Malfoy.

— Bairim... c'est un choix de prénom intéressant.

Je regardai mon fils et répondis :

— Comme ses ancêtres.

Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Le Gobelin émit un bruit étrange puis observa attentivement Bairim avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il prit ensuite un parchemin et une plume bizarre. Je restai silencieux, lui laissant faire son travail.

— Connaissez-vous le nom de la mère biologique ?

— Il n'y en a pas. J'ai porté l'enfant, répondis-je.

— Je vois... Veuillez signer ici, fit-il en me tendant le document. Il me faudra aussi la signature de votre compagnon.

— Cela ne sera pas possible, il est dans l'incapacité de se déplacer. Pourriez-vous l'envoyer par hibou ?

— Nous le ferons.

— Merci.

— Je vais à présent faite signer votre enfant.

Il se leva et alla prendre quelque chose dans une armoire. Il revint vers nous et expliqua :

— Le coffre lui appartiendra, il me faut donc un peu de sa magie pour l'activer. N'ayant pas encore de baguette, je vais devoir faire un transfert. Cela sera un peu douloureux. Puis-je ?

Il tendit les bras pour prendre Bairim. J'hésitai une seconde et lui donnai ensuite. Il le prit, délicatement, puis retourna s'asseoir. Il posa ensuite l'objet sur le font de Bairim et sa propre main sur le parchemin. Je vis une petite lueur verte, et le parchemin s'illumina, avant que Bairim ne commence à pleurer. Le Gobelin le garda malgré tout contre lui et posa sa propre main sur le front du petit, avant de marmonner :

— Comme je le pensais, il y a un coffre disponible depuis fort longtemps pour votre fils. Souhaitez-vous le visiter ?

— Co-comment ça, il y a un déjà un coffre ?!

— La magie de votre fils correspond à celle de l'un de nos coffres, ce qui fait de lui le détenteur de ce coffre et de ce qu'il contient. Voulez-vous donc le visiter ?

— Eh bien... ce coffre se trouve-t-il en Roumanie ?

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de quitter le pays.

— Ce coffre se trouve avec tous les autres, dans un endroit qui est commun à toutes nos succursales.

— Oh...

Je me repris ensuite et répondis :

— Oui, je désire le visiter.

— Très bien, dans ce cas suivez-moi, dit-il en se relevant et en me tendant Bairim avant d'ouvrir une porte à l'arrière de son bureau.

Je le suivis et il nous mena à un wagon. J'hésitai avant de dire :

— N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? Avec le petit, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

— Il n'y aucun risque pour lui. Et pas d'autre moyen, non.

— Très bien, soufflai-je en m'installant.

Je calai Bairim contre moi, le serrant, mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire mal. Le Gobelin s'installa derrière nous et le wagon se mit en marche. Je déglutis quelques secondes plus tard quand nous commençâmes à chuter, puis virer à droite rapidement. Heureusement, le trajet ne fut pas long et nous nous stoppâmes. Bairim ne pleura pas et c'était bon signe. Je fus aussi heureux quand il ne me vomit pas dessus.

Le Gobelin nous invita à descendre et nous mena devant un coffre qu'il ouvrit. Il nous invita à entrer et je trouvai un coffre pratiquement vide. Il y avait quelques livres que j'allai prendre mais ne compris rien à ce qu'ils contenaient, tout étant dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Je vis aussi un peu plus loin un coffret avec quelques pièces d'or.

— Ces pièces sont anciennes, murmurai-je en allant les voir de plus près. Cela fait combien en gallions ?

— 1000 gallions et quelques mornilles, à peu de choses près.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

— Et ce coffre est à mon fils ? Je... Puis-je connaître qui en était le détenteur avant lui ?

Parce que, par Merlin, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une telle chose arrive.

— C'est une information à laquelle vous ne pouvez avoir accès.

— Très bien. Puis emporter ses livres ?

C'était le coffre de Bairim, je ne savais donc pas si je pouvais ou non les emmener avec moi.

— Seul le détenteur du coffre peut directement prendre ce qui est à l'intérieur. Vous ne pouvez qu'effectuer des dépôts jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière.

C'était logique.

— Aucun problème. Est-ce qu'il aura un second coffre, celui que je suis venu ouvrir, ou celui-ci sera-t-il le seul coffre à son nom ?

— Il n'y a aucun besoin d'ouvrir un second coffre. Celui-ci lui offrira les mêmes avantages qu'un autre et il sera le seul à pouvoir prélever quoi que ce soit.

— Très bien. Je compte y déposer cent gallions.

Même si avec ce qu'il contenait déjà, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

— Bien. Nous ferons cela dans mon bureau si vous êtes prêt à partir.

— Nous sommes prêt à partir.

Je sortis et remontai dans le wagon. Le Gobelin nous rejoignit, démarrant ensuite. Nous fûmes quelques minutes plus tard dans son bureau.

— Donc, je désire faire un dépôt sur le coffre de Bairim. Cent gallions.

Je posai la bourse sur le bureau et souris. Il la prit et posa sa baguette contre avant de remplir un formulaire et de faire ensuite disparaître le tout avec sa baguette.

— Le dépôt a été effectué. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

— Oui. J'aimerai avoir une carte valable dans le monde moldu liée à mon coffre, pour de futurs achats. Je sais que ce moyen existe contre paiement. J'aimerais effectuer cette démarche.

— Bien sûr. Vous devez remplir ce formulaire et nous vous enverrons la carte dans quelques jours. Elle arrivera probablement en même temps que les papiers pour votre compagnon.

Je pris le document et le remplis rapidement, tout en caressant le dos de Bairim qui commençait à s'agiter. Il avait sûrement faim. Quand j'eus fini, je rendis le parchemin au Gobelin et soufflai :

— J'aimerai maintenant donner un accès à mon coffre sans restriction à Lucius Malfoy. Est-ce possible sans sa signature ?

J'étais certains qu'il n'accepterait pas.

— Et bien, oui, il va seulement me falloir la vôtre sur... ce document-ci.

Je signai rapidement, vérifiant que c'était bien à Lucius Malfoy que je donnais un accès.

— Et bien, nous avons presque finis, souris-je. J'aimerais échanger une centaine de gallions en monnaie roumaine.

Il reprit le document qu'il tamponna puis prit mes gallions qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il lança un sortilège sur la bourse qu'il me tendit ensuite, m'expliquant que la conversion avait été faite.

— Merci.

Je me levai et le saluai, sortant ensuite. Il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie, chose que je trouvai bizarre, et nous laissa ensuite sur les marches. Je me décidais à emprunter le réseau de cheminette, Harry et Draco l'ayant activé pour leur appartement. Je me rendis donc dans une taverne pas très loin et lançai une poignée de poudre pour les appeler, vérifiant que je pouvais venir.

— Y a quelqu'un ? demandai-je.

Draco entra dans le salon et vint se placer devant la cheminée avant de dire :

— Oh, Charlie. Je peux t'aider ?

— Oui, je suis en ville et le petit a faim. Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir ici, afin d'être à l'aise et vous voir en même temps.

— Bien sûr, viens.

Je souris et n'attendis pas pour relancer une poignée poudre de cheminette.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce treizième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les deux jours.

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Bonjour (^-^) Ben alors, c'est quoi cette baisse de régime ? On vous donne trop de lecture d'un coup ? lol Faudra vous y habituer, car désormais, ce sera bien un chapitre tous les deux jours qui sera publié *tirage de langue* Nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Merci à** ptitcoeurfragile, paulin54, honey1607

**pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 14**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étirai, me passant ensuite les mains sur le visage pour finir de me réveiller. Je me redressai dans le lit et jetai un regard au berceau vide. Charlie et Bairim étaient partis en ville quelques heures plus tôt. Et maintenant que j'étais réveillé, je me retrouvais là tout seul sans rien avoir à faire. Je me levai et pris des vêtements avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Alors bien sûr, Charlie pouvait sortir d'ici et il avait raison d'en profiter, mais ça m'embêtait qu'il ait emmené Bairim. Parce qu'il allait l'amener Merlin savait où et que je ne serais pas là avec eux. J'avais été un mauvais père avec Draco parce que je l'emmenais toujours partout et lui payais tout ce qu'il voulait mais ne lui donnais aucun amour en retour. Et là j'allais juste être celui avec qui Bairim ne pourrait jamais rien faire et à qui il ne pourrait rien demander.

Charlie avait peur que Bairim lui en veuille mais je savais que ce ne serait jamais le cas, parce qu'il avait tant à offrir à cet enfant. Son amour certes mais aussi sa passion pour les Dragons et ils passeraient certainement beaucoup de temps à se promener en ville ou à aller visiter Harry et Draco pendant que je serais bloqué ici. Et personnellement, je n'avais rien à offrir à Bairim, et je ne pourrais même pas essayer de me rattraper avec des cadeaux.

Je secouai la tête et la passai sous l'eau chaude tout en pestant contre moi-même. Pourquoi étais-je encore en train de ressasser tout ça ?! J'avais un compagnon et mes deux fils près de moi, que voulais-je de plus ?!

Je coupai l'eau et sortis de la douche, m'habillant ensuite et chassant de ma tête ces pensées parasites. J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose et décidai de penser aux Dragons, récitant intérieurement toutes leurs caractéristiques tout en gagnant la salle à manger. J'y avisai Moliva, Carlos et Isaac en train de discuter et les saluai. Je partis en cuisine, remarquant au passage qu'il était près de une heure de l'après-midi, et me fis un thé puis réchauffai une part du repas que Carlos avait dû cuisiner pour le midi même. Je retournai ensuite dans la salle à manger et m'assis non loin des autres gardiens.

— Ça va ? demanda Carlos.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, je posai la question comme ça, histoire de discuter.

— Ah. D'accord.

J'essayai de trouver un sujet de conversation à aborder mais réalisai bientôt que je n'en trouvais aucun. Charlie avait probablement raison, j'étais asocial. Sauf que je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi je pourrais leur parler.

Carlos ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre la conversation avec les deux autres.

Il ne savait pas non plus de quoi il pouvait me parler de toute façon visiblement. Magnifique. Je finis mon assiette et ma tasse puis repartis en cuisine pour les nettoyer. Je m'appuyai ensuite contre le comptoir et attendis. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de repartir dans la salle à manger si je ne trouvais rien à leur dire mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. Je pensai à aller dans la bibliothèque mais renonçai aussitôt, ne me sentant pas d'humeur à lire.

Peut-être pourrais-je leur poser des questions sur leur vie ?! Sauf que celle-ci étant majoritairement composée de ce qui leur arrivait au camp et dans la réserve, j'étais donc déjà au courant de tout. Ou alors les questionner sur leurs familles en espérant que ce ne soit pas un sujet sensible. Et en imaginant qu'ils veuillent discuter de cela avec moi.

Les derniers mois, avec tous les Weasley et mon fils ainsi que Harry au camp, m'avaient fait oublier à quel point je n'étais pas intégré ici. Je ne m'entendais avec personne à part Charlie. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis dans ma vie de toute façon. En y repensant bien, je n'en avais même eu qu'un seul, et il avait finalement été un espion pour Dumbledore et l'ordre, ce qui en disait beaucoup sur l'amitié qui nous unissait. Merlin, penser à Severus maintenant n'était pas non plus une bonne idée.

Je regardai l'heure et soupirai en réalisant que cela ne faisait même pas trente minutes que j'étais venu me faire à manger. Au pire, je pouvais toujours retourner me coucher et attendre le retour de Charlie et Bairim. Hm, comme si cela ne sonnait pas particulièrement pathétique. Je me décidai finalement à sortir de la cuisine et allais sortir quand Carlos m'interpela :

— Geoffroy vient de passer et a donné ça. Un hibou vient de le déposer pour toi.

Je regardai les deux enveloppes à ses côtés sur la table et les pris avant de rejoindre le salon pour les lire tranquillement. J'ouvris la première et compris rapidement que c'était le formulaire d'ouverture d'un compte à Gringotts. J'attrapai une plume et signai à l'endroit indiqué pour valider la création du compte puis remis le tout dans l'enveloppe qu'il me faudrait penser à redonner à Geoffroy. J'ouvris ensuite la seconde enveloppe et lus :

_« Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, _

_Nous vous informons par cette missive de votre accès à présent total et entier au compte de Monsieur Charlie Weasley. Vous avez donc dès à présent le pouvoir de déposer ou retirer tout ce que le coffre peut contenir. _

_Bien à vous,  
Gringotts. »_

Je me pinçai les lèvres et inspirai profondément. Pourquoi Salazar Charlie avait-il fait cela ? Ne comprenait-il pas que je ne voulais pas de son stupide argent ?! Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de m'humilier de cette manière ? Je ne voulais pas être entretenu, comment pouvait-il sincèrement ne pas comprendre cela ?! Je pliai la lettre et la déchirai en petits morceaux avant de la jeter dans la cheminée.

J'avais envie de parler à Draco mais je me doutais qu'il allait me dire que ce n'était rien de grave et que ce n'était pas si mal. Sauf que même si Harry était sûrement plus riche que lui, il avait de l'argent également, il pouvait offrir quelque chose en retour alors que moi, je ne pouvais pas. Parce que je n'avais rien du tout. Et je n'arrivais pas à croire que Charlie se soit senti obligé de me le rappeler de cette façon. Je me levai et pris l'autre lettre que j'allai donner à Geoffroy.

Je montai ensuite à l'étage et enfilai ma veste ainsi qu'une paire de bottes puis je sortis. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir d'ici et de m'apaiser parce que sinon, j'allais me jeter sur Charlie à peine aurait-il passé les portes, et je ne voulais pas de ça.

Je marchai quelque peu, le bruit de mes pas sur la neige me calmant légèrement. Je décidai de repenser aux Dragons et de me repasser leurs caractéristiques en tête une nouvelle fois. J'entrai dans la forêt dans laquelle j'errai un moment, soufflant sur mes mains une fois de temps en temps quand celles-ci devenaient vraiment froides. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre quelques minutes plus tard et posai les coudes sur mes genoux puis appuyai mon menton sur mes paumes. Je regardai autour de moi tout en essayant de me rappeler les dimensions exactes d'un Boutefeu Chinois.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis un bruit sur ma droite et tournai la tête pour croiser le regard d'un renard sauvage. Il m'observa attentivement tout en reculant petit à petit, s'éloignant sans jamais me lâcher des yeux. Il finit par disparaître de mon champ de vision et je soufflai sur mes mains une nouvelle fois. J'avisai un morceau de bois à côté de mes pieds et sortis ma baguette après l'avoir récupéré. Je le fixai pendant plusieurs minutes puis lançai un sort visant à modeler le bois dans la forme que je désirais. J'observai le petit renard en bois que je tenais entre mes mains et pensai un instant l'offrir à Bairim avant de soupirer. Que pourrait-il bien faire de ça ?! Je me relevai et jetai le morceau puis rangeai ma baguette et repartis vers le camp.

J'arrivais dans le bâtiment un long moment plus tard et allais immédiatement ranger ma veste et changer de chaussures. Je vis qu'il n'était même pas trois heures de l'après-midi et je me retins de soupirer. Merlin, il fallait que je me trouve quelque chose à faire, et rapidement. Je regagnai la salle à manger et avisai Carlos seul à table en train de lire. Je repensai à une chose que j'avais voulu lui demander avant que Charlie ne tombe enceint et hésitai.

— Es-tu occupé ? lui demandai-je finalement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire.

— Pas vraiment, je m'ennuie même.

— Ah... Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de... Je ne sais pas trop, me montrer comment cuisiner quelque chose ou...

Merlin, que c'était stupide. Et j'étais stupide. A quoi cela allait m'avancer de toute façon ? J'allais ainsi pouvoir faire de bons petits plats à Bairim et sourire quand il m'appellerait « maman » ?! Et pourquoi étais-je d'aussi mauvaise humeur d'abord ?! J'essayai de repenser à mon sommeil et à ce dont j'aurais pu rêver mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Probablement était-ce juste parce que je m'ennuyais et me sentais donc obligé de réfléchir.

— Oh, c'est une bonne idée ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'après ma performance de la dernière fois tu préférerais, je ne sais pas, te couper une jambe ?!

— Je rigolai et c'est normal que tu aies tout raté, je ne t'avais presque rien montré. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, autant faire un bon repas pour ce soir, avec dessert en prime.

Il partit en cuisine et je le suivis. En entrant dans la pièce, je le vis commencer à ouvrir tous les tiroirs et placards et en sortir toutes sortes de choses qui avaient probablement une utilité, même si je n'étais pas certain que nous ayons réellement besoin de tout cela.

— Nous allons faire un rôti de bœuf avec des ognons et un gratin de pomme de terre. Et en dessert, une tarte à la banane. Je vais te confier le dessert, comme ça, au fil du temps, tu pourras nous en préparer de temps en temps, si tu le veux.

Je haussai les épaules et attrapai le parchemin qu'il me tendit. Je le parcourrai des yeux et réalisai rapidement que c'était la recette de la tarte en question.

— Bon, dit-il ensuite, je vais te préparer les ingrédients et t'expliquer comment faire la pate à tarte et ensuite, tu suivras la recette et me demandera s'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu ne comprends pas. D'accord ?!

J'acquiesçai et l'observai pendant qu'il libérait un espace sur le plan de travail et y déposait ensuite 5 bananes, 3 œufs, du sucre, de la crème liquide, un paquet de farine et une bouteille. Je la pris dans mes mains et constatai rapidement que c'était de l'alcool, probablement moldu.

— C'est pour quand tu auras réalisé à quel point je ne suis pas doué et souhaiteras noyer ton désespoir dans l'alcool ?

— Non, c'est le Rhum qui est utile pour la recette.

— Ah. Alors c'est les autres que tu cherches à saouler ?! souris-je doucement.

— Il ne faut qu'un seul verre.

Hm, j'allais tout de même devoir surveiller cela quand Bairim se mettrait à manger comme nous. Il prit un grand plat puis le paquet de farine dont il vida une partie dans un pot en verre marqué de graduation. Il m'expliqua son fonctionnement puis versa la farine dans le saladier, ajoutant ensuite un peu de sel. Il prit du beurre qu'il fit fondre avant de le verser à son tour dans le saladier avec les autres ingrédients. Il se lava ensuite les mains puis les essuya avant de les plonger dans le plat et de commencer à pétrir la pâte, comme il venait de me l'expliquer. Carlos me montra une minute puis me demanda de m'en occuper et d'ajouter ensuite le fond de verre de lait qu'il avait préparé. Je me lavai donc les mains et les plongeai à mon tour dans la pâte, fronçant les sourcils en la sentant coller à mes doigts. Je jetai un regard à Carlos qui avait commencé à s'occuper d'autre chose et retins un soupir.

Visiblement, lui et moi n'étions pas là de devenir amis. Merlin, pourquoi donc voulais-je un ami de toute façon ? J'avais mes fils et Charlie, ce qui était déjà plus que je n'avais eu pendant longtemps, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre. Mais je me dis tout de même que c'était peut-être de ma faute. Après tout, je ne voulais pas qu'ils approchent Bairim, peut-être se sentaient-ils vexés ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Sauf que ce n'était pas ma faute si je n'avais pas confiance en eux. Comment pouvais-je réellement croire qu'ils pourraient s'occuper de mon fils sans finir par le tuer ou le blesser ? La pâte devint comme Carlos l'avait décrite et je me lavai les mains une nouvelle fois avant d'ajouter le lait. Je me les relavais ensuite avant de recommencer à mélanger. La pâte devint bientôt lisse et je pus en faire une boule comme me l'avait demandé Carlos. Je laissai le saladier de côté et passai à la recette de la tarte.

— Ah, je vois que tu as fini la pâte. Elle me semble correct, même plus que correct. Tu apprends vite, fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

— Ah ? Tant mieux dans ce cas.

D'accord, peut-être qu'il m'appréciait un peu mais que c'était moi qui avait un problème. Il me sera l'épaule avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait. J'attrapai le moule à tarte comme demandé par la recette et fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'il fallait que j'étende la pâte sur le moule. Je regardai la boule formée et le moule, pas certain de savoir comment m'y prendre.

— Carlos ?

Il vint à mes côtés et je lui expliquai mon problème. Il étala de la farine sur le plan de travail puis attrapa la boule de pâte et un rouleau à pâtisserie dont il se servit ensuite pour l'étaler. Il me demanda après ça de continuer et je le fis. Non sans soupirer quelques secondes plus tard quand la pâte accrocha le rouleau et se déchira.

Carlos rit un peu mais m'assura que ce n'était rien et je le laissai recommencer puis étaler la pâte sur le moule. Il repartit à ses activités et je piquai le fond avec une fourchette puis laissai le moule de côté. J'épluchai trois bananes que je réduisis en purée dans un grand bol, ajoutant ensuite les autres ingrédients comme demandé. Je finis avec le rhum que j'en profitai pour goûter puis mélangeai le tout.

Je versai ensuite le mélange sur le fond de tarte et découpai les deux autres bananes en rondelles que je disposai sur le dessus. Je mis le four en route à la température indiquée puis enfournai le plat, surveillant l'heure.

Tout en attendant que la tarte cuise, j'observai Carlos découper les pommes de terre qu'il avait épluché et qu'il recouvrit ensuite d'une sauce blanche et de fromage. Il laissa ce plat de côté et sortit la viande qu'il mit à son tour dans un plat. La demi-heure pour la tarte fut bientôt passée et je sortis le moule du four, le posant ensuite de côté pour le laisser refroidir. Carlos enfourna la viande et les pommes de terre et je commençai à laver ce que j'avais sali. Je remarquai qu'il était à présent quatre heures passé et me demandai quand allait revenir Charlie.

En fait non, je voulais surtout que Bairim revienne. Je voulais Charlie également, bien sûr, mais nous allions nous disputer parce que je lui en voulais pour cette histoire de compte et je n'étais pas impatient d'en arriver là. Tout avait pourtant bien été pendant un long moment avant qu'il n'attende Bairim, mais depuis lors, nous n'étions plus autant en harmonie. Et j'avais maintenant assez peur qu'il ne décide de me quitter, ce qui faisait que j'étais encore plus réticent à l'idée de lui parler de ce qui me déplaisait. Je soupirai et commençai à essuyer la vaisselle.

— Tu soupires, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Ah, non non ça va.

— Si tu veux, je sais que... tu ne nous apprécies pas énormément, mais je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler.

— Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne vous apprécie pas ?

— Pour plein de chose. Tu ne parles presque jamais, même pendant les gardes. Tu restes uniquement avec Charlie. Et tu ne souhaites pas que nous approchions de ton fils. Entre autres choses.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire, alors je me tais. Et puisque je n'arrive pas à vous parler, je préfère ne pas rester avec vous. Et personne ne peut approcher Bairim, ce n'est pas spécialement contre vous. Si cela ne tenait vraiment qu'à moi, seuls Charlie, Draco et moi nous en occuperions.

— Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, nous n'allons pas le tuer ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

— Je le sais, enfin... Je m'en doute. Mais vous pourriez le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre et... Je n'ai pas particulièrement confiance en vous, alors je me vois mal vous confier mon enfant, c'est tout.

Et puis, nous étions neuf dans cette réserve si nous comptions Geoffroy, si chacun le prenait dans ses bras ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure, nous ne pourrions ensuite plus jamais le poser au sol. Et je me voyais mal dire oui à certains des gardiens et non à d'autres. En plus, nous allions déjà devoir vivre en étant toujours avec eux. Cela ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement mais Bairim allait grandir avec eux et je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve à appeler « papa » tous les hommes de cette réserve et « maman » Moliva, Johanna et Abigail.

— Et je suis un peu possessif, aussi, ajoutai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Avec le temps, tu nous feras peut-être confiance.

Je haussai les épaules alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du four pour vérifier que tout cuisait correctement.

Hm, peut-être.

**POV Charlie**

Je n'en pouvais plus.

De magasin en magasin, je n'avais rien trouvé qui pouvait signifier quelque chose pour Lucius et moi, enfin notre couple. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui acheter une douche, ni une paire de ciseau.

La journée était en train de se terminer et Bairim était plus que fatigué. Il dormait, calé contre mon torse. Il avait été sage, ne pleurant pas, hormis quand j'étais rentré dans ce magasin de musique où justement, il passait quelque chose d'horrible. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été enfermé dans un placard avec des casseroles qui se tapaient dessus.

J'avais aussi fait trois boutiques d'antiquité. Mais rien, aucune idée ne me venait ou alors rien ne me plaisait.

Je caressai la tête du petit et vis un banc où j'allai m'asseoir. Bairim regarda les voitures passer et me griffa la joue. Je souris, et me dis que je devrais lui couper ses ongles une fois rentré à la maison, c'était déjà la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivait aujourd'hui.

Deux jeunes femmes passèrent devant nous et pour ne pas changer, l'une d'elle me fit du charme. Je tournai la tête et l'ignorai, de toute façon, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Bairim éternua et je souris, tout en plaçant mieux son bonnet. Je l'embrassai ensuite et il me regarda avant de sourire, enfin ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

— Je ne trouve rien, rien, me plaignis-je.

Je soupirai et me relevai, me disant que j'allai certainement trouver quoi faire. Je fis trois autres magasins, dont une bijouterie qui ne me plut pas. Bien trop... moderne pour Lucius et de toute façon, un bracelet me semblait être si facile, si simple. Je ne voulais pas d'un cadeau de ce type là pour lui.

Et je me demandais même si continuer à vouloir lui offrir quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin était une bonne idée, sachant que lui, allait ne pas aimer ne rien pouvoir me faire. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas que je m'en foutais de ça. Il était là, et c'était le plus important, et je n'allai pas m'empêcher de lui faire des cadeaux.

Je me stoppai à un marchant ambulant et pris une gaufre avec de la crème fraiche et un chocolat chaud. Je soufflai de soulagement en voyant un banc pas loin, car avec Bairim dans le bras, je n'aurais jamais réussi. Je posai la tasse en plastique et mangeai rapidement, tout en trempant mon doigt dans la crème et en donnant à Bairim mais il refusa de goûter alors je le mis dans ma bouche. Je bus rapidement et me dis que je n'allai rien trouver.

Je restai là un moment, berçant Bairim qui semblait se retenir de dormir et une fois qu'il eut fermés les yeux, je me levai. Je déambulai et vis un ensemble de magasin. Je m'y rendis et me fis rapidement accoster par une femme. Elle me parla et je lui dis que je ne la comprenais pas.

— Oh, aucun problème, je parle aussi l'anglais couramment. Désirez-vous faire prendre en photo votre fils ? C'est une promotion aujourd'hui.

Elle me montra un petit endroit reculé ou plusieurs parents attendaient avec des bébés.

— Oui, pourquoi pas.

Je la suivis et attendis dans la file, caressant la nuque de Bairim tout en embrassant son bonnet. Ce fut bientôt notre tour ou plutôt le sien. Elle me demanda de le poser, allonger sur le ventre, et je tournai délicatement sa tête. Je me reculai ensuite et le photographe prit quelques clichés. Il vint me montrer ensuite l'appareil et je vis les photos qu'il venait de prendre. La femme me demanda de choisir et je pris celle où Bairim était le plus beau. Je fus saisi quand la femme revint avec la photographie. Elle m'expliqua qu'elles étaient imprimées sur place pour plus de rapidité.

Je hochai la tête et la payai. Elle prit la photo qu'elle glissa dans une sorte de pochette avec leur coordonnée pour d'éventuels autres clichés. Je la remerciai et me dis qu'une photo de Bairim dans notre chambre serait une très bonne chose.

Je vis tout à coup une vitrine d'antiquité et entrai, me disant que parfois, on pouvait trouver certaines jolies choses.

Une fois le tour fait, je soupirai, vraiment démotivé. Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand quelque chose attira mon regard. C'était un médaillon sculpté dans de l'argent, entrelacé avec de jolies formes. Je tendis la main, en gardant une pour tenir mon fils, et regardai attentivement. Il était simple, mais les dessins le rendaient vraiment joli. Tout à fait l'ancien style de Lucius, selon ma mémoire. Je me décidai à le prendre et me rendis à la caisse pour payer. Je ne compris rien à ce que le vendeur me dit, mais il ouvrit tout à coup le médaillon et je vis que l'on pouvait y mettre deux photos. Je souris, heureux d'avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal, même si cela n'allait plus rien à avoir avec la Saint-Valentin. Je pris mon achat et le réglai, avant de me rendre dans une ruelle. Je dus marcher un bon quart d'heure pour en trouver une. Je transplanai directement devant Gringotts et soupirai de soulagement en constatent que Bairim ne m'avait pas vomi dessus une troisième fois. Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers la taverne que j'avais visitée plus tôt et contactai Draco ou Harry.

— Les garçons ? demandai-je en ne voyant ni l'un ni l'autre.

Personne ne me répondit mais j'entendis deux rires bien distincts.

— Draco ? Harry ?

Je ne désirai pas me rendre chez eux sans savoir s'ils étaient dans une position compromettante.

— Quoi ? Ah euh...

Je vis Harry se poster devant la cheminée et il demanda :

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui oui, puis-je venir ? le questionnai-je impatient d'en finir avec cette journée.

— Oh oui, bien sûr.

Je souris et me relevai avant de me rendre chez eux, lançant de nouveau de la poudre de Cheminette.

— Je ne reste pas longtemps, je viens juste demander un petit service.

— Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu, me dit Harry immédiatement.

— Oui, mais je suis parti depuis ce matin. J'ai enfin trouvé mon cadeau, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour le finir, expliquai-je en montrant le pendentif. J'ai besoin que tu places les photos Draco. Une de toi, et celle-ci en plus petite.

Je sortis la photo que je dupliquai avant d'en donner une à Draco.

— Tant que j'ai le pendentif pour la Saint-Valentin. Et... Pourriez-vous faire graver quelque chose ?

— Euh...oui ne t'en fais pas. Que veux-tu comme inscription ?

— Aucune idée, ris-je. Hum...

Je réfléchis à quelque chose mais ne trouvais rien. Je regardai les garçons la mine triste et Harry souffla :

— A doua șansă ?

— Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

— Seconde chance en roumain. C'est moins difficile à apprendre que ce qu'on pensait, moins dur que l'histoire de la magie en tous cas.

— Il dit ça parce qu'il était nul dans cette matière, intervint Draco avec un sourire.

— Qui ne l'était pas ? Je dormais moi, pendant ce cours. Et oui, j'aime cette idée, merci Harry.

— De rien, me répondit ce dernier.

— Allez, fit ensuite Draco, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'apprendre que tu dormais en cours Charlie...

Je lui tirais la langue et demandai ensuite :

— Bon, je vais y aller. Puis-je transplanner d'ici ou y a-t-il une barrière ?

— Il y a une barrière.

— Okay. Je vais reprendre la Cheminette alors.

Je me souvenais du nom de la taverne, heureusement, et fus rapidement dans l'établissement. Je sortis et transplanai sans attendre au camp. Je rentrai ensuite, et me fis rejoindre par Lucius. Je lui tendis notre fils, histoire de le rassurer et voulus l'embrasser seulement, il tourna la tête, me présentant sa joue.

— Qu'ai-je fait de mal cette fois-ci ? Suis-je sorti trop longtemps ?

Je retirai ma veste tandis que Lucius déshabillai Bairim qui se réveilla et fut content de voir son papa.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ce matin ? me demanda-t-il plutôt.

— Je suis passé à Gringotts ouvrir un compte pour Bairim. D'ailleurs, savais-tu qu'il y en avait déjà un à son nom ?

— Non, je ne savais pas. C'est étrange en effet. Et quoi d'autre ?

— Ensuite, nous avons été faire du shopping, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, répondis-je en prenant la direction du salon.

— Oh, donc rien dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Je réfléchis et repensai soudain à Gringotts.

— Ah si, tu vas recevoir les papiers pour l'ouverture du compte de Bairim, mais également... une lettre qui t'informera que tu as accès à mon compte. Comme ça, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras t'occuper de Bairim.

Entre autres choses, mais autant ne garder que cette version. Sinon, j'étais sûr qu'il allait me faire une crise.

— Déjà, je tiens à te signaler que je suis plutôt satisfait de voir que tu ne me mens pas. Enfin, pas sur tes activités de la matinée du moins. Quant à cette histoire de compte, je suppose que ce n'était pas une chose dont tu penses que nous aurions dû parler ensemble.

— Si, mais tu aurais refusé Lucius, ne dit pas le contraire. Seulement, nous sommes ensemble et ce qui est à moi, est à toi.

— Tu dis ça parce que... Très bien. Je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement. Si j'étais celui qui avait tout cet argent et que tu étais celui qui n'en avait pas, tu serais vraiment heureux de te faire entretenir ?

— Je ne t'entretien pas, répliquai-je. Je t'ai fait quelques cadeaux, mais je ne t'entretien pas. Donc, si nous étions dans la même situation, je ne verrais aucun souci à être à ta place.

— Non Charlie. Tu ne m'as fait aucun cadeau. Tu me donnes de l'argent et refuse le mien, tu appelles ça comment toi ?

— Quand est-ce que je t'ai donné de l'argent ? demandai-je.

— Tu n'as pas pris de l'argent pour me le mettre dans la main mais c'est quand même ce que tu fais. Tu sais quoi ?! Laisse tomber. Tu ne comprends pas et ne veux pas comprendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu essaierais de voir les choses de mon point de vue.

Il inspira profondément et plaqua un sourire sur son visage avant de demander :

— Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

— Je te donne accès à mon compte, libre à toi de l'utiliser. Maintenant, je peux y déposer ton argent si cela te rends heureux. Je peux aussi noter tout ce que tu souhaites me rembourser. Je ne souhaite pas te rendre malheureux à ce sujet, soufflai-je en me frottant le visage.

Je ne voulais pas me disputer, vraiment pas. En plus, la journée avait été fatigante. Très même.

— Si tu mets mon argent sur ton compte, alors cela deviendra un compte commun, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, c'est l'idée, ris-je détendu.

— On ne peut pas faire ça.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que nous ne sommes pas un tout, comme tu disais la dernière fois. Et tu ne veux pas qu'on le soit, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça.

— Quand ai-je dit... Comment ça, nous ne sommes pas un tout ? m'énervai-je.

— Officieusement sûrement, mais certainement pas officiellement. Et tu m'as bien fait comprendre il y a un peu plus d'un mois que tu ne voulais pas que cela devienne officiel, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle encore de ça.

— Officiel ? Je ne comprends pas là, Lucius. Nous sommes en couple, je t'aime, nous avons un fils ensemble. Je ne compte pas te quitter, hormis si tu me trompe un jour, et encore...

— J'espère bien que tu ne comptes pas me quitter...

— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette d'histoire ? sifflai-je.

— Je veux t'épouser, toi non. C'est plus clair maintenant ou tu préfères vraiment continuer de tourner encore et encore le couteau dans la plaie ?!

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive face à cette... demande des plus bizarres, parce que s'en était une, pas vrai ?

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas où il avait pu aller chercher que je ne désirais pas l'épouser. Certes, je ne pensais pas vraiment aux principes du mariage, voyant là un papier inutile, mais lors de ma blague avant la naissance de Bairim, je pus me souvenir que nous imaginer nous marier ne m'avait pas posé de problème. Ce que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre, c'était ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait que je ne voulais pas. Avais-je fait ou dit quelque chose dans ce sens ?

Je réfléchis, fermant les yeux, pouvant l'entendre claquer sa langue sur son palais. Mais je ne vis rien, ni geste, ni parole. Nous n'avions même jamais parlé du mariage. Ou en tous cas, pas à mon souvenir.

— J'ai beau chercher, avouai-je d'une voix remplie de doute, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire ou dire pour te mettre une telle idée en tête.

— Je t'en prie Charlie, répondit-il. Tous les Malfoy sont blonds, je ne veux pas être blond. C'était plutôt clair. Et tu en as parlé à Noël et n'a jamais évoqué cette possibilité à nouveau. C'était une plaisanterie, j'ai compris, et être à moitié Malfoy ne t'attire pas particulièrement, c'est normal. Peut-on passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et compris enfin. Je me mis à rire, faisant sursauter Bairim et me levai afin de l'apaiser, tout en soufflant :

— J'ai cru que tu parlais d'être blonds, et non de mariage. Et je n'en ai jamais reparlé parce que pour moi, ce n'est pas important, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis contre.

— Pourquoi t'aurais-je demandé si tu voulais être blond ?

— Je ne sais pas, sur le moment, j'ai cru ça. J'étais fatigué, ajoutai-je.

— D'accord...

Je l'embrassai rapidement et retournai m'asseoir.

**POV Lucius**

Je sortis les ingrédients dont j'allais avoir besoin et souris à Bairim qui m'observait attentivement. J'avais été de nuit tandis que Charlie était d'après-midi, ce qui me laissait seul avec Bairim. Nous avions dormi et je lui avais parlé de choses et d'autres puis j'en avais eu assez et avais décidé de faire quelque chose. Charlie était de ménage pour encore au moins une semaine ce qui me laissait beaucoup de temps libre. Et même si je ne m'en plaignais pas, loin de là, puisque je pouvais passer ce temps avec mon fils, j'espérais intérieurement pouvoir en avoir autant dans quelques mois quand et lui et moi pourrions vraiment commencer à faire des choses ensemble. J'avais posé le couffin à côté de moi sur le plan de travail et avais lancé un sort dessus pour être certain que même si Bairim se mettait à bouger, il n'aurait aucune chance de tomber.

La Saint-Valentin était dans trois jours et même si nous ne l'avions jamais réellement fêtée, Charlie et moi, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'argent à dépenser pour cela, j'étais quasiment certain qu'il allait m'offrir quelque chose cette année. Ou au moins essayer de marquer le coup. Ce que je comprenais après tout, surtout après l'arrivée de Bairim et notre dispute moins d'un mois plus tôt. Mais puisque je ne pouvais, pour ma part, rien lui acheter avec mon malheureux Gallion, je m'étais renseigné et avais finalement découvert quel était son gâteau préféré. J'avais donc été voir Carlos et lui avais demandé la recette qu'il s'était empressé de me donner, me précisant au passage que je pouvais lui demander de l'aide si besoin était. Il m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas si compliqué mais j'avais quelques doutes. J'avais donc décidé d'essayer d'en faire un petit aujourd'hui. Carlos goûterait et si c'était probant, nous devrions finir le gâteau avant le retour de Charlie, afin d'être certain qu'il ne se doute de rien. Ce qui me laissait près de trois heures pour le préparer.

Je relus la recette et me dis que finalement, j'allais peut-être pouvoir m'en sortir sans avoir besoin d'aide. Je préparai les framboises que Carlos avait acheté spécialement, n'en prenant que la moitié de la dose indiquée par la recette. En divisant toutes les proportions par deux, mon test ne ferait pas trop de gâchis. Je nettoyai donc les fruits puis mis le four en route avant de mettre les autres ingrédients dans le saladier et de commencer à mélanger. Je suivis la recette à la lettre et beurrai le moule une fois que la pâte fut lisse et sans grumeaux. Je disposai ensuite les fruits au fond du moule puis les recouvris de la pâte, enfournant le tout et surveillant le temps. Je nettoyai les plats que j'avais utilisés et baissai la température de cuisson après les dix premières minutes. Je rangeai ensuite la vaisselle puis redonnai toute mon attention à mon fils qui posa ses mains sur mes joues quand j'approchai mon visage du sien.

— Tu es bien calme en ce moment. Plus de mauvais rêves ? Tu passes même de meilleures nuits non ?! Je suppose que nous allons pouvoir bouger le berceau et voir ce que cela donne quand tu ne nous vois pas directement en ouvrant les yeux.

Il posa sa main contre ma bouche et je l'embrassai, le faisant m'adresser un immense sourire. Je le trouvai trop craquant et ris en recommençant quand j'entendis une voix amusée derrière moi :

— L'image du Lucius froid est définitivement loin, plaisanta Johanna.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle et Bairim en profita pour attraper une mèche de mes cheveux sur laquelle il tira étonnamment fort. Je desserrai ses doigts délicatement puis me redressai pour faire face à Johanna qui fixait Bairim.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ? lui demandai-je en jetant un œil à la pendule.

Encore quinze petites minutes et je devrais sortir le gâteau du four.

— Non, enfin oui, un thé, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le meuble.

Je me retournai vers Bairim et passai ma main dans ses cheveux blonds vénitiens. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et remarquai également que ses yeux étaient encore un peu plus verts qu'ils ne l'étaient une semaine plus tôt. Les Malfoy et les Weasley n'ayant aucun ancêtre avec des yeux verts, je supposai donc que cette caractéristique venait des Dragons. Et cela m'agaçait prodigieusement qu'il ait pris un trait physique particulier à cause d'eux, même si ses yeux étaient magnifiques. J'entendis Johanna quitter la cuisine et posai mon nez contre celui de mon fils, ce qui sembla l'amuser quelques secondes avant qu'il n'essaie une fois de plus d'attraper mes cheveux. Je me reculai et continuai de le regarder observer son environnement, son regard se posant parfois quelques secondes sur un point bien précis avant de changer une fois de direction. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, il commença à papillonner des yeux et je retins un soupir quand il les ferma totalement.

Qu'il dorme ne me dérangeait pas, loin de là. Mais j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il économise son sommeil pour la nuit. Parce que Charlie et moi ne nous étions pas touchés depuis plusieurs jours et que nous ne le ferions pas avec le petit dans la chambre. J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu nous retrouver ailleurs un moment mais soit nous n'en avions pas eu l'occasion, soit Charlie m'évitait. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi il le ferait mais je n'étais jamais vraiment certain, avec lui. Surtout depuis que nous avions eu cette conversation à propos du mariage. Il m'avait dit ne pas être contre et j'avais retenu cette information bien précieusement mais ne l'avais pour l'instant toujours pas évoqué.

Tout d'abord parce que même si cela ne le dérangeait pas de se marier, je n'étais toujours pas certain que c'était quelque chose qui lui plairait, mais aussi parce que si demande il devait y avoir, je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite, ou presque, et je n'avais pour l'instant pas de quoi acheter une bague.

Avant ces primes, j'avais envisagé la possibilité de demander à Draco de m'avancer de l'argent, mais maintenant que Charlie avait de l'argent et allait donc probablement m'acheter une bague avec en retour, je me voyais mal demander à mon fils. Surtout qu'une fois qu'Harry se serait enfin décidé, ils allaient se marier et Draco aurait autre chose à gérer que mes problèmes d'argent, ou mes problèmes tout court d'ailleurs. Je réalisai que le temps était passé pour le gâteau et je le sortis du four, satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas brûlé mais semblait avoir cuit tout de même. Je le mis donc de côté et lui lançai un sort pour qu'il refroidisse plus vite puis éteignis le four avant de prendre Bairim dans mes bras le plus délicatement possible. Je le posai contre mon épaule et l'y maintins avec un bras tandis que je prenais le couffin de l'autre.

Il s'agita un peu mais je le berçai tout en rejoignant notre chambre. Je posai le couffin au sol puis vérifiai que Bairim s'était endormi avant de le poser dans son lit délicatement et de mettre les baby phones en marche. Quand Carlos nous les avait offerts deux jours plus tôt, Charlie et moi avions été un peu gênés, encore plus quand il nous avait dit que c'était pour éviter les sorts d'amplification qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à amplifier les pleurs de Bairim jusque dans sa chambre. Il nous avait ensuite expliqué que c'était une invention moldue permettant d'entendre le bébé et de ne pas réveiller tout le monde par la même occasion. Et bien que ce soit moldu, je devais avouer que c'était très utile.

Je pris donc celui permettant d'entendre et fermai les rideaux avant de repartir. En passant par la salle à manger, je vis Carlos, Hulrick, Johanna et Isaac et les saluai tout en allant en cuisine. Je vis que le gâteau avait bien refroidi et le pris ainsi que cinq petites cuillères, autant d'assiettes et un couteau puis repartis rejoindre les autres. Je plaçai le gâteau au milieu tout en soufflant :

— Dites-moi juste si ça va ou si c'est préférable que je le jette, s'il vous plait.

Et que j'en réessaie un autre dans la foulée.

— Pas de soucis. Mais rassure-moi, tu n'essaies pas de nous empoisonner, rit Hulrick avant de se servir. Histoire d'avoir Charlie pour toi seul !

— J'ai déjà Charlie pour moi seul. A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu souhaiterais me dire ?

— Aucunement, fit-il avant de goûter.

Les autres finirent de se servir et je me pris une petite part également, portant ensuite la cuillère à ma bouche. Hm, je ne trouvais pas cela mauvais mais je n'étais pas certain d'être très impartial, surtout que je n'avais strictement aucune idée du goût que c'était censé avoir.

— Alors ? demandai-je ensuite.

— Alors, répondit Carlos, tu devais être un pâtissier dans une autre vie. C'est délicieux.

— J'ai juste suivi la recette, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je n'avais jamais reçu de compliment, encore moins sur quelque chose que j'avais fait, et je devais avouer que cela me gênait un peu.

— Cela a le goût que c'est censé avoir ? ajoutai-je ensuite.

C'était peut-être bon, mais si ça n'avait pas le goût de clafoutis à la framboise, alors je m'étais planté quand même.

— Si si, fit Isaac. Ça a le goût que ça doit avoir et je reprends ce que viens de dire Carlos. C'est délicieux. Geoffroy devrait te mettre à la fonction dessert du camp !

— Bon d'accord, tant mieux. Finissez dans ce cas, merci. Je veux faire disparaître tout ça avant que Charlie ne revienne.

J'avais déjà regardé, pour la Saint Valentin, j'étais de nuit et lui de matin, ce qui faisait que nous aurions l'après-midi ensemble ainsi que la soirée puis j'étais d'après-midi le lendemain et lui de matin une fois de plus. Ce qui faisait qu'avant d'aller me coucher, il faudrait d'abord que je vienne préparer le gâteau. Je savais que c'était probablement stupide comme idée, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir, et puis, si ça pouvait le rendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureux, alors j'étais preneur.

— On va se faire un plaisir de finir, rit Johanna.

Je lui souris quelque peu et finis ma propre part tout en essayant de calculer dans combien de temps j'aurais assez pour acheter une bague à Charlie. Cela ne signifiait pas que je le demanderais en mariage à ce moment-là mais je voulais essayer de savoir pour combien de temps j'en aurais sachant que j'allais gagner 50 gallions par an mais en donner 24 à Draco et autant à Bairim, il m'en resterait donc deux. Une alliance digne de ce nom allait coûter environ 50 gallions.

Ah... Oui.

Donc soit j'attendais 25 ans, soit je donnais finalement moins à mes fils. Calculer n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée, finalement. Et Merlin, je devais arrêter de me prendre la tête pour des choses qui n'arriveraient même probablement jamais. Parce que oui, il n'était pas contre, mais à moins qu'il ne me dise clairement qu'il voulait m'épouser, même un peu, je n'allais pas le forcer à faire cela.

Je retins un soupir puis pris le plat et les assiettes après avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient terminé. Je les remerciai et partis en cuisine pour laver le tout avant de rejoindre Bairim qui avait commencé à pleurer. J'ouvris les rideaux en entrant dans la chambre puis me penchai au-dessus du berceau. Comme souvent, il se calma en me voyant et je passai ma main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Je détestais le voir ainsi, encore plus quand c'était parce qu'il avait probablement peur.

Je retirai ma main puis me reculai un peu pour aller prendre un livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille. Je m'assis sur le lit, là où il pouvait me voir en tournant la tête puis commençai à lire. Je relevai la tête quelques minutes plus tard et remarquai qu'il se battait contre le sommeil, ses yeux papillonnants de plus en plus.

— Dors Bairim, je reste là.

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand et me regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne recommencent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes et qu'il ne finisse par les garder clos. Je repris ma lecture tout en me demandant ce que ces foutus Dragons pouvaient bien lui avoir fait. Certes, sans eux nous n'aurions pas Bairim mais s'ils le rendaient malheureux, alors je n'étais pas certain que ce soit vraiment mieux. Le pire étant sûrement que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Le médicomage n'avait rien trouvé, hormis que sa magie était quelque peu différente.

J'étais de plus en plus impatient qu'il puisse parler et nous dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête.

**POV Charlie**

J'avais mal dormi, me retournant et ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Je devais avouer que cette histoire de mariage me tournait dans la tête de plus en plus en constatant que je m'étais trompé. Il ne m'avait pas fait de demande. Et il n'en parlait même plus.

Une petite voix me disait qu'il allait surement la faire aujourd'hui, mais une autre me disait qu'en réalité, ayant cru que j'étais contre, il avait penser être pour, mais maintenant qu'il avait compris que l'idée de mariage ne me dérangeait pas, il avait changé d'avis. Ce qui m'agaçait, parce que moi, maintenant, j'étais dans l'attente de sa demande. C'était idiot, mais le fait qu'il m'en ait parlé m'avait donné envie.

Je soupirais en entendant du bruit et regardant le berceau, je vis que Bairim ne dormait pas, comme une grande partie de la nuit, même s'il n'avait pas pleuré, ou si peu. Je me demandai d'ailleurs aussi qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être la cause de ça, et ça aussi, ça m'agaçait. Du coup, ne pas sentir le corps de Lucius contre moi, ni entendre sa respiration qui m'emportait dans le sommeil, m'avais fait juste passer une nuit de merde. Je soupirai et me levai, prenant Bairim contre moi. Je retournai au lit et le posai ensuite à mes côtés, chatouillant son ventre. Il gesticula et me regarda, semblant en pleine réflexion. Je ris, mais mon sourire se fana rapidement, en sentant une odeur des plus désagréables.

Je le pris dans mes bras, embrassai sa joue, mais elle devint rouge. Je me touchai et remarquai que j'avais un duvet. J'allai le raser ce matin, parce que sa peau était des plus sensibles. Je lui fis sa toilette et changeai son lange rapidement, jouant ensuite avec lui, essayant de lui tirer des petits bruits ou des sourires.

Je nous ramenai ensuite au lit et passai un agréable moment avec lui, lui murmurant des choses sur les Dragons, ma famille, mon enfance. Les livres disaient que ça aidait l'enfant à comprendre plus vite et apprendre des mots. J'entendis du bruit et relevai la tête, voyant Lucius, les cheveux décoiffé et... mouillé. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis qu'effectivement, il pleuvait.

— B'jour, fis-je en souriant.

Je soulevai Bairim et ajoutai d'une voix douce :

— Bairim, dis bonjour à papa !

— Je suis certain qu'il est déjà très malin pour son âge Charlie, mais de là me dire bonjour, sourit-il avant d'embrasser Bairim sur le front.

— Si regarde, il vient de cligner des yeux, ris-je.

— Ça c'est parce que ma prestance et ma beauté l'éblouissent.

— Embrasse-moi idiot.

J'hésitai à lui souhaiter une bonne Saint-Valentin et me dis que lui dire dans l'après-midi, en lui donnant son cadeau, serait bien mieux. Lucius se pencha sur moi et posa sa bouche sur la mienne pour m'embrasser profondément, léchant et mordillant mes lèvres. Je grognai et agrippai sa nuque pour un baiser plus profond. Je fouillai sa bouche de ma langue avant de nous séparer, à cause du manque d'air.

A peine lâchai-je ses lèvres qu'elles partirent parcourir ma mâchoire puis mon cou où il laissa probablement une légère marque. Je soupirai de bien être et je sentis mon entrejambe s'éveiller avec pareil traitement. Il fallait dire que ces derniers jours, nous n'avions pratiquement rien fait. Je soupirai, sachant que je devais aller travailler.

— Tu veux aller te sécher avant que je m'en aille ?

Il marmonna quelque chose et lâcha mon cou avant de prendre sa baguette et de se lancer un sort de séchage. Il reprit ensuite mes lèvres et soupira, visiblement quelque peu réticent :

— Tu sais si les autres font quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?

— Non, pourquoi ? fis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir que nous étions le 14.

— Parce que j'envisage presque de leur laisser Bairim pour quelques heures s'ils sont au moins trois. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux, hm ?!

— Très, trop, répondis-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Seulement, Bairim tira violement sur mes cheveux, me faisant gémir et je reculai, retirant ses doigts avant de les embrasser. Lucius l'attrapa en riant puis le porta à bout de bras tout en plaçant son visage en face du sien.

— Papa apprécie un peu de douleur, sourit-il, mais seulement quand ça vient de moi. Alors soit gentil avec lui.

— Papa va aller travailler, soupirai-je ne voulant pas bouger du lit.

Il tourna le petit et le prit contre son torse, le maintenant avec une seule main puis se pencha à son oreille et souffla :

— Fais-moi plaisir et aide-moi à envoyer papa travailler. Regarde-le fixement pendant que j'en fais de même et rappelle-lui à quel point il aime les Dragons et ne veut pas mettre Geoffroy en colère.

Je fus étonné qu'il désire me voir partir, mais je n'en montrai rien et souris, me levant et filant à la salle de bain avec des habits propre. Je me lavai rapidement, me demandant si la distance entre lui et moi qui s'était installée à cause de la présence de Bairim n'avait pas cassé quelque chose chez lui.

Je me traitai d'idiot, me disant qu'il m'aimait, et m'habillai avant de me brosser les dents. Une fois prêt, je me rendis en cuisine pour manger rapidement un toast beurré, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je gémis de contentement et me rendis ensuite à la barrière. J'étais le premier arrivé et je dus attendre quelques minutes pour qu'Abigail me rejoigne, avec Isaac.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La pluie avait glacé mon corps, même malgré le sort de chaleur que je m'étais lancé. J'atterris devant l'entrée et n'attendis pas pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, Abigail et Isaac en faisant de même. Je frissonnai et retirai ma veste avant de me lancer un sort de séchage, soupirant de bonheur.

Je me rendis au salon et y trouvai tous les autres, ainsi que Lucius en train de lire et Bairim installé dans son couffin, semblant regarder les personnes présentes dans la pièce avec intérêt.

— Hello !

J'allai embrasser Lucius rapidement, n'ayant pas oublié ce matin, puis Bairim, avant de le prendre et de m'installer dans un des fauteuils de libre.

— J'suis bien content d'être rentré, la pluie est juste glaciale.

— Tu m'étonnes, rit Carlos. Triste que les Dragons ne nous prêtent pas quelques écailles une fois de temps en temps.

— Ça doit être lourd, soupirai-je.

— C'est possible en effet.

Je vis Lucius poser son livre et me regarder attentivement, essayant visiblement de croiser mon regard. Comprenant, je me levai et dis :

— Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ?

Ils acquiescèrent et me dirent tous ce qu'ils voulaient boire, sauf Lucius qui resta silencieux. Je n'attendis pas et allai en cuisine pour me servir un verre de jus de citrouille que je vidai rapidement, avant de m'en servir un autre. Je préparai ensuite les boissons pour les autres et les plaçai sur un plateau que je fis léviter jusqu'au salon. Je pris place près de Lucius, ne désirant pas me disputer aujourd'hui et serrai Bairim contre moi, attrapant sa main quand cette dernière s'approcha trop de mes cheveux.

Les autres me remercièrent et commencèrent à boire alors que Lucius posait sa main sur ma cuisse et se penchait à mon oreille pour murmurer :

— Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non, mentis-je. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

— Parce que tu es visiblement en colère contre moi.

— Non, je ne suis pas en colère.

Et c'était la vérité, j'étais plus blessé, mais pas en colère.

— Mais tu m'en veux, souffla-t-il en passant son index sur la joue de Bairim.

Je secouai la tête et sentant un peu de fatigue, je lui rendis Bairim avant de souffler :

— Je vais aller faire un petit somme, j'ai mal dormi et la pluie m'a fatigué.

Lucius soupira et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se contenta d'acquiescer et de prendre le petit contre lui. Je bus mon verre en deux gorgées et allai dans la chambre, retirant mon haut, mais gardant mon bas, au cas où. Je me plaçai ensuite sur les couvertures et fermai les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me rendis compte de deux choses. Je venais de faire un cauchemar et Lucius était allongé près de moi, un livre à la main. Je grognai et jetai un œil au berceau où Bairim était réveillé mais il ne pleurait pas pour venir dans les bras de son père. Je me frottai le visage et me collai ensuite au blond à mes côtés, posant ma jambe par dessus les siennes.

— T'lis quoi ?

— L'histoire du Monde magique.

— Hum.

— En meilleure forme ?

— On peut dire ça, soufflai-je en me souvenant de mon cauchemar.

Je me collai encore plus à Lucius et soupirai en sentant son odeur.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu ne me boudes plus ?

— Je ne te boudai pas.

— Ah...

— Pourquoi « ah » dit sur ce ton ? demandai-je.

— Parce que je ne suis pas convaincu. Tu m'en voulais, ou m'en veux peut-être toujours, et refuses de m'en parler. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que nous nous disputions, mais je pense simplement que si tu me dis ce que j'ai fait de mal, je pourrais essayer de ne pas recommencer...

Je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit, me frottant ensuite le visage. J'hésitai entre lui parler ou me taire.

— Je... Tu m'as blessé, avouai-je. Et je ne te comprends plus.

Il se redressa et mit son livre de côté puis s'assit correctement en face de moi.

— Dis-moi, souffla-t-il ensuite.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Lui expliquer pourrait le forcer à me demander en mariage, et je ne le souhaitais pas. Je lui en voulais même un peu pour ça, parce que sans lui, je n'y aurais pas pensé, mais lui faisait désormais comme si de rien n'était.

— Je sais que c'est une très bonne idée que tu me parles de ce qui te dérange. Je t'écoute.

— Quand tu m'as parlé de mariage, j'ai cru que c'était une sorte de demande, fis-je en détournant les yeux.

— Ce n'en était pas une, parce que je pensais vraiment que tu étais contre. Et tu m'as dit que tu ne l'étais pas, certes, mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais pour non plus...

— Si, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas contre, c'est donc que je suis pour.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'Émeraude veuille voir Bairim, mais je ne suis en aucun cas pour. Mais est-ce que... Donc... tu es pour ?

Je hochai la tête et me sentant mal à l'aise, je me levai et allai prendre le petit paquet que j'avais rangé dans un de mes tiroirs. Je revins ensuite sur le lit et le lui tendis tout en soufflant :

— Bonne Saint-Valentin.

— Je savais que tu allais faire ça, dit-il avec un sourire tout en l'attrapant.

— Suis-je si prévisible ?

— Ou alors c'est que je te connais trop bien.

— Oui, peut-être. Mais je suis certain que mon cadeau par contre, tu ne t'y attendais pas.

— Puis-je ? fit-il en prenant l'un des bouts du nœud entre son pouce et son index.

— Oui oui, c'est pour toi, donc je pense que tu peux l'ouvrir.

Je ris et Bairim commença à faire comprendre qu'il voulait venir avec nous. Je me levai donc et le pris, avant de revenir au lit. Lucius retira l'emballage en s'efforçant de ne pas le déchirer puis il ouvrit la boite et haussa un sourcil.

— D'accord, tu as raison, je ne m'y attendais pas, dit-il en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts.

— Il te plait ?

Il ouvrit le collier, dévoilant ainsi les photos de Bairim et Draco, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qu'il essayait visiblement de contenir, sans grand succès.

— Je suis ravi que cela te plaise. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai parcouru la ville sans trouver un cadeau qui pourrait mettre en avant notre couple. Alors, j'ai eu cette idée.

Il se mit à genoux et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser.

— J'aime beaucoup, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Merci.

Je l'embrassai à mon tour avant de souffler :

— Regarde la gravure.

Il referma le médaillon et le tourna puis lut à voix haute :

— A doua șansă ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Une personne dans le camp le sait, ris-je en repensant à l'une des fois où il m'avait dit pareil.

— Copieur. Vu la sonorité, je dirais roumain et je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas devoir aller demander à Geoffroy... s'il te plait ?

— Qu'ai-je en échange ? demandai-je en caressant la nuque de Bairim.

— Du dessert, répondit-il en embrassant mon cou.

— Quel genre de dessert, chuchotai-je en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser.

— Tu verras, mais seulement si tu es sage.

— Je ne sais pas si je serais sage, mais une chose est sûr, j'ai bien envie de te manger, grognai-je en sentant mon sexe durcir un peu.

— J'ai un peu discuté avec Carlos, Johanna et Abigail et ils seraient à priori d'accord pour s'occuper de Bairim ce soir, au moins quelques heures...

— Voilà la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, voire de la semaine, fis-je en lui caressant la cuisse.

Il passa le collier autour de son cou puis posa sa main sur ma joue pour ancrer son regard dans le mien.

— Je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser aujourd'hui. Mais ne doute jamais que je t'aime, d'accord ?!

Je souris, et hochai la tête, avant de m'allonger, gardant Bairim contre moi.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce quatorzième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les deux jours

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Bonsoir à vous (^-^) Désolées pour le petit retard, mais nous étions occupées et n'avons donc pas eu le temps de publier dans les temps. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Voici la suite qui nous l'espérons, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot avec vos alertes car c'est assez déprimant d'en recevoir sans un mot d'accompagnant. *clin d'œil*

**Merci à** Imaniis, ptitcoeurfragile, paulin54, Paprika Star, holybleu  
**pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 15**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

Nous avions fini de dîner quelques minutes plus tôt et Carlos, Johanna et Abigail ayant accepté de s'occuper de Bairim, il était temps de le leur laisser. Ce qui s'avérait plutôt compliqué pour moi. Ce n'était pas tant que ça que je n'avais pas confiance en eux, c'était plus que j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose qu'ils ne sachent pas gérer, ou qu'ils le fassent tomber et le blessent. Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas particulièrement confiance en eux. Abigail le prit dans ses bras et je me retins de grincer des dents mais elle le tenait correctement alors je ne dis rien. Elle le passa ensuite à Carlos qui fut moins adroit mais je me rendis rapidement compte que même s'il ne le tenait pas parfaitement bien, Bairim ne risquait pas de tomber. Très bien, je devais pouvoir gérer le leur laisser quelques heures. Je tirai doucement sur le bras de Charlie qui avait fini de parler avec Johanna et lui soufflai à l'oreille :

— Et si tu allais dans notre chambre ? J'arrive...

— Heu... d'accord. Mais s'il te plait, ne les noient sous les recommandations.

— Je ménagerai leurs cerveaux, ne t'en fais pas.

Il salua tout le monde, embrassa Bairim puis quitta la pièce. Je me tournai de nouveau vers mon fils qui jouait avec l'index de Carlos et me mordis la lèvre.

— Il ne boit que du lait alors ne lui donnez rien d'autre, et vérifiez la température pour qu'il ne se brûle pas. Et laissez-le dormir s'il est fatigué. Et s'il se met à pleurer mais qu'il n'a ni faim ni aucun autre problème, bercez-le un peu et il devrait se rendormir, ou au moins se calmer. Si ce n'est pas le cas ou qu'il y a le moindre souci ou que vous avez un doute, vous venez nous chercher. D'accord ?

— Oui, pas de soucis, répondit Carlos.

— Nous ferons cela, ajouta Johanna.

Abigail quand à elle, me sourit et soupira, avant de souffler :

— Nous ferons selon tes instructions et viendrons vous chercher s'il y a le moindre souci.

— Hm, marmonnai-je en m'approchant de Carlos pour embrasser Bairim sur le front.

Je lui souhaitai ensuite une bonne soirée et quittai le salon avant de changer d'avis. Je partis en cuisine et récupérai deux assiettes, autant de petites cuillères ainsi qu'une grande pour le service. J'attrapai également la bouteille de champagne que m'avait envoyé Harry ainsi que deux coupes et le clafoutis. J'avais trouvé très étrange qu'il m'envoie une bouteille, ce qui faisait que je me demandais si cela ne venait pas en réalité de Draco. Ou alors peut-être voulait-il me faire comprendre que nous aurions quelque chose à fêter bientôt et qu'il allait faire sa demande. Ou bien, il voulait juste nous offrir cela à Charlie et moi pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

Je décidai de ne pas plus me prendre la tête pour ce soir et partis rejoindre Charlie, les mains pleines. J'arrivai devant la porte fermée et soupirai en me rendant compte qu'il m'aurait été bien plus pratique d'utiliser ma magie et de réduire tout cela. Sauf que perdu dans mes pensées, je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'utilisai mon coude pour ouvrir la porte puis pénétrai dans la pièce pour trouver Charlie allongé sur le lit en train de lire mon livre sur l'histoire du Monde magique. Je posai ce qui m'encombrait sur le bureau après avoir refermé la porte du pied puis dis, quelque peu surpris :

— Cela t'intéresse ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Par contre ce que tu viens d'apporter, oui.

— Et que viens-je d'apporter ? souris-je.

— Quelque chose à manger, fit-il en posant le livre.

— Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? lui demandai-je tandis qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur.

— Demande, on verra pour le reste.

— Ferme les yeux.

— Si ce n'est que ça, souffla-t-il en le faisant.

Je pris une petite cuillère et le gâteau que je déposai sur le lit. Je plongeai ensuite la cuillère dedans et la portai à ses lèvres.

— Ouvre la bouche.

— De mieux en mieux, sourit-il en ouvrant comme demandé.

Je souris et mis la cuillère dans sa bouche tandis qu'il refermait ses lèvres dessus. Je la récupérai ensuite et me levai pour aller ouvrir la bouteille de champagne à l'aide de ma baguette.

— Alors ?

— Alors, je suis en plein rêve. Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé. Où l'as-tu acheté ?

— Je ne l'ai pas acheté, répondis-je en nous servant une coupe à chacun avant d'attraper l'autre petite cuillère et de le rejoindre sur le lit.

— Comment te l'ais-tu procuré alors ? Il est délicieux !

Je lui tendis sa coupe qu'il prit puis je récupérai la cuillère et repris un morceau de clafoutis que je glissai entre ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Je la reposai ensuite et attrapai instinctivement le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée d'à quel point son cadeau m'avait fait plaisir. Et j'étais ravi qu'il semble apprécier le mien.

— Je l'ai fait.

Il écarquilla les yeux et sourit, avant de m'embrasser, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je répondis au baiser avec plaisir puis soufflai :

— J'en déduis que tu apprécies mon cadeau.

— Oui, très. En plus, tu l'as fait toi-même et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir.

— Tant mieux. Bairim m'a assisté, alors tu pourras le remercier...

— Je n'y manquerais pas. Mais là, tout de suite, il n'y a que toi et moi et rien d'autre, à part ce délicieux clafoutis à la framboise.

Je fis un son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement et reposai mes lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser profondément tout en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de champagne partout.

— Finis ton dessert, murmurai-je après avoir léché le lobe de son oreille, que je puisse profiter du mien...

— J'attends que tu me le donnes, chuchota-t-il en léchant mes lèvres.

Il lécha ensuite les siennes avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Je souris et posai nos coupes au sol puis bougeai afin de m'asseoir, les jambes quelque peu écartées. J'agrippai ensuite ses cuisses et l'attirai à moi de façon à ce que ses jambes entourent mes hanches et que les miennes en face de même. Je l'embrassai encore puis lui redonnai un morceau de gâteau alors que mon autre main caressait sa cuisse à travers son pantalon. Elle remonta ensuite jusqu'à son ventre alors qu'il avalait un morceau supplémentaire de clafoutis et je lâchai la cuillère dans le plat afin de pouvoir lui retirer son haut.

— Nous devrions manger un dessert plus souvent, marmonna-t-il en tendant les mains afin de me retirer mon T-shirt.

— Je ne peux qu'approuver, soupirai-je en levant les bras pour l'aider.

J'agrippai ses hanches et l'attirai plus près de moi encore, prenant l'un de ses boutons de chair entre mes lèvres. Je caressai sa peau chaude et douce de mes mains alors que ma langue traçait des sillons humides sur chaque parcelle de peau qui était à ma portée.

— Je... Oh bordel mon amour, tu es... ne... oh !

Je souris contre sa peau en entendant le surnom affectueux et continuai ma douce torture, décidant pour l'instant de ne pas descendre sous la ceinture.

— Encore faim ? lui demandai-je après quelques secondes supplémentaires.

— Oui, avoua-t-il en caressant mon ventre.

Je repris la cuillère et mis un morceau de clafoutis entre mes lèvres que j'approchai ensuite de celles de Charlie. Il m'embrassa, prenant la part dans sa bouche. Il la mangea rapidement, avant de venir caresser ma langue de la sienne. Il agrippa aussi ma nuque et me retint, avant de passer sa main dans mon dos en de douces attentions.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres puis me séparai de lui pour attraper le plat et le poser au sol à côté du lit. Je poussai ensuite Charlie en arrière pour le forcer à s'allonger puis repris mes attentions, léchant, mordillant et caressant sa peau. Je le lâchai une nouvelle fois en arrivant à son nombril et me penchai à côté du lit pour prendre l'une des coupes, laissant ensuite couler un peu de champagne le long de son torse et sur son nombril puis léchant le liquide avec ma langue.

— A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu boives tout de cette manière, gémit-il.

— Cela signifie-t-il que je devrais t'allonger sur la table de la salle à manger s'il m'arrive d'avoir soif au cours d'un repas ? demandai-je innocemment en reversant de la boisson sur sa peau que je léchai ensuite une fois de plus.

— Oh rien que l'idée d'être observé m'excite là.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas...

Je remontai à son visage et plongeai mon doigt dans le verre, étalant ensuite un peu de liquide ambré sur ses lèvres qu'il lécha. Cette vision m'excita plus que de raisons une fois de plus et je me jetai sur ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la mienne. Je finis ensuite la coupe en la léchant sur son torse puis posai le verre au sol avant de défaire l'un des boutons de son pantalon. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien et défis le second, lentement.

— Je souhaite vraiment que tu me prennes en bouche, tout en me permettant d'en faire de même.

Je sentis mon sexe durcir instantanément à cette proposition et ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Je remontai jusqu'à lui et l'embrassai, collant mon membre contre le sien, puis soufflai :

— Tricheur...

— Non.

— Si, mais cela ne me dérange pas, souris-je contre ses lèvres. Une préférence ?

— J'aime que tu sois au dessus, pour ce genre de position, mais cela ne me dérange si tu préfères l'inverse.

— Pourquoi aimes-tu cela ? demandai-je en tirant sur son pantalon pour le baisser un peu et glisser ainsi mon index le long de sa hampe.

Il sembla réfléchir et souffla :

— Quand tu es au dessus, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, de devoir te sucer jusqu'à ta libération. Je... j'aime cette sensation même si je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement.

Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et tirai doucement dessus. Je me relevai ensuite et lui retirai complètement son pantalon puis me mis debout au pied du lit pour en faire de même. Je défis le premier bouton puis relevai la tête vers Charlie qui m'observait attentivement. Je me léchai les lèvres et baissai ma braguette lentement, très lentement.

Je fis ensuite glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et l'enlevai avant de remonter sur le lit. J'embrassai Charlie une fois de plus puis me tournai et m'allongeai au-dessus de lui. J'embrassai son aine et me léchai les lèvres. Il aimait que je sois au-dessus et je devais avouer que l'être m'excitait à un point difficilement concevable. Et son explication n'allait m'aider en rien.

Il lécha mon membre et monta des hanches pour que j'en fasse de même. Sa main alla aussi flatter mes fesses, passant entre et caressant mon entrée. Je soupirai de plaisir et pris son gland entre mes lèvres. Je m'appuyai sur un coude et fis courir les doigts de mon autre main le long de sa peau jusqu'à ses bourses que je malaxai un peu.

Je léchai sa longueur tandis qu'il me prenait complètement en bouche et mes doigts allèrent s'égarer entre ses fesses, mon index passant son anneau de chair quelques secondes plus tard. Sentir sa chaleur autour de mon doigt, sa bouche autour de mon sexe et le sien entre mes lèvres me firent perdre pied quelques secondes et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas jouir sur le champ ni m'enfoncer dans sa bouche plus durement.

Il grogna et gémit ensuite, m'envoyant des vibrations et enfonça un doigt en moi. Je gémis à mon tour et le pris en bouche plus profondément encore tout en ajoutant un second doigt en lui. Salazar ce que c'était bon.

Charlie me prit plus profondément, serrant ses lèvres autour de mon membre, tout en ajoutant lui aussi un second doigt. Je grognai contre son érection et il en fit de même presque aussitôt. Nous continuâmes ainsi quelques minutes et je sentis le plaisir monter en moi par vagues. Charlie accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts et de sa bouche, et je compris que nous en étions probablement au même point. Je fis frotter mes dents contre son membre sans cependant le blesser et accélérai moi aussi. Nous jouîmes ensemble moins de deux minutes plus tard. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts alors que j'avalai ce qu'il me donnait. Je le nettoyai ensuite sommairement puis retirai mes doigts, gémissant quand il en fit de même. Je roulai après afin de me placer sur le dos puis me réinstallai correctement à côté de Charlie, passant une jambe autour de ses hanches et mon bras entourant ses épaules. J'enfouis mon visage contre son cou et frottai mon nez contre sa peau que je mordillais parfois.

— J'aime beaucoup cette Saint-Valentin, soufflai-je quelques minutes plus tard.

— Pareil pour moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a mis autant d'année à la fêter.

— Parce que tu n'aimes pas trop les trucs romantiques, si je me souviens bien.

— Ouais, mais là, je trouve qu'on est loin du romantisme qui donne envie de vomir, plutôt celui qui donne envie de gémir.

— Tt, je savais que tu n'en voulais qu'à mon corps..., souris-je en mordant sa peau un peu plus fortement.

— Me voilà démasqué, souffla-t-il tout en caressant le bas de mon dos.

Je sentis mon médaillon froid contre mon torse et l'attrapai pour le poser sur celui de Charlie, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Je t'aime...

— Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime.

**POV Charlie**

— Dada, sourit Bairim avant de mettre sa main en bouche.

J'essuyai la bave qui coulait, encore et toujours depuis deux petits mois et je le pris ensuite dans mas bras. Depuis que Lucius avait accepté que les autres gardiens s'en occupent, quatre mois plus tôt, nous vivions mieux. Nos horaires avaient repris normalement et je devais avouer que je m'en sentais mieux.

En plus, pour ne rien ajouter, l'été débutait aujourd'hui, et ayant fait le matin, avec Lucius et Moliva, nous étions donc de repos pour le reste de la journée.

Bairim gesticula dans mes bras et je caressai sa tête pour l'embrasser, avant de descendre. Toute ma famille était là, et Ron n'attendit pas pour me prendre le petit des bras. Je ris, et rejoignis Lucius, qui était en pleine discussions avec mon père.

— Vous parlez sur mon dos, soufflai-je en prenant place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Lucius était assis.

— Évidemment, répondit ce dernier très sérieusement. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous pourrions parler d'autre chose que toi... Et puis les compliments, c'est surfait.

Je le frappai gentiment à l'épaule et demandai :

— De quoi parliez-vous ?

J'étais assez curieux, sachant que depuis que mes parents nous rendaient visites chaque mois depuis la naissance, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé de cette manière. Le plus souvent, à part les civilités d'usages, ils restaient chacun de leurs côtés.

— De ton manque d'éducation évident et du fait que je ne laisserai pas Bairim finir ainsi.

Je fronçai les sourcils et voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, je grognai et dis :

— Très bien, alors mon cul mal éduqué va aller s'asseoir ailleurs.

Je le décoiffai, et partis prendre place sans attendre entre Bill et Ginny.

— Alors ! Quoi de neuf ?

— Pas grand chose, dit Ginny.

— Et toi ? me demanda Bill.

— Moi ? Eh bien, Bairim dors plus de quatre heures la nuit sans pleurer, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Du coup la journée il dort beaucoup. Sinon, pas grand chose.

Je regardai ma petite sœur et demandai :

— Tu as reçu la photo que je t'ai envoyée ou toujours pas ?

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle viendrait, du coup, le hibou n'était peut-être pas arrivé avant leur départ.

— Oui oui je l'ai reçu, il est trop craquant. Moins qu'en vrai, mais quand même. Merci.

— De rien. Harry m'a dit que tu restais quelques jours en plus. J'espère que tu repasseras nous voir avant de partir, soufflai-je en la serrant contre moi.

— Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte.

— Rose ! fit Ron d'une voix dure.

Je tournai la tête et vis qu'elle tirait les cheveux d'Harry.

— Eh ben, tes cheveux sont assez voulus : Rose, Bairim. Draco te les tire aussi ?

— Ça lui arrive oui, grogna-t-il en se massant la tête. Pourquoi, jaloux ?

— Non, pas le moins du monde. Je préfère être mordu.

J'entendis Lucius s'étrangler et me jeter un drôle de regard.

— Quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire ?! ris-je.

— Si si... raconte ce que tu veux, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

J'entendis Bairim gazouiller et le vis sourire à Ron, qui lui sourit en retour avant de se lever et de me le rendre. Je l'assis sur mes genoux et le calai contre moi, son dos contre mon torse et il commença à jouer avec mes mains, ce qu'il aimait faire. Il aimait aussi attraper tout ce qu'il voyait, ce qui devenait agaçant à certains moments, ainsi que sa bave qui ne cessait pas. J'espérais qu'une fois ses dents passées, cela allait stopper. Encore heureux qu'avec les gouttes de potions à mettre dans son lait, il ne souffrait pas. Je n'avais pas envie de voir de nouveau Émeraude, avec Storme, se déchainer sur la barrière. Nous avions même dû leur montrer Bairim pour qu'ils se calment.

Mon ventre gronda et je me levai, ayant décidé de préparer le repas aujourd'hui, Carlos étant partis dans sa famille depuis la veille. À la base, c'était eux qui devaient venir, comme depuis quelques années, mais une fois de plus, ils avaient annulé, demandant à Carlos d'y aller. En fait, à part ma famille, personne ne voulaient venir ici. Avaient-ils peur des Dragons ?

Je fus en cuisine rapidement, et me fustigeai en remarquant que j'avais Bairim avec moi. Je souris et allai partir quand Lucius me rejoignit, avec Draco.

— Tu comptes faire quoi ? me demanda Lucius en caressant la joue du petit.

— J'avais pensé à un parmentier de poulet et une purée de carottes pour Bairim. Vous en pensez-quoi ?

— J'en pense que j'ai encore plus faim maintenant que tu en as parlé, sourit Draco en s'approchant de Bairim pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

— Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? demandai-je. J'ai oublié le couffin. D'ailleurs, vous êtes venu pour quoi ?

Draco m'adressa un grand sourire et prit son frère dans ses bras immédiatement avant de répondre :

— Papa a dit qu'il allait s'occuper du dessert, et je voulais voir ça.

Je me léchai les lèvres, Lucius s'était donné comme loisirs de cuisiner souvent des desserts et je me demandai ce que ça allait être quand Bairim serait en âge de les manger.

— Que vas-tu nous faire de bon ?

— Carlos avait acheté de la glace alors je vais faire un gâteau au chocolat. Enfin, j'en ferais deux.

— S'il est aussi bon que le dernier que tu as fait, trois ne sera pas de trop, affirmai-je.

— Ah papa, justement, Harry et moi voulions te demander quelque chose, fit Draco en prenant place sur le plan de travail.

— Bien sûr, fit-il en commençant à sortir divers plats. Je t'écoute.

— On voudrait proposer des biscuits ou des minis gâteaux au magasin et vu que les tiens sont délicieux, on voudrait savoir si tu accepterais de nous en faire deux à trois fois par semaine. On fournirait les ingrédients et tu serais payé.

Je regardai Lucius, pensant que c'était une très bonne idée. Mais allait-il accepter ? Je me lavai les mains et attendis sa réponse. Il observa son fils attentivement puis demanda :

— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si c'est juste pour que j'aie plus d'argent ou quelque chose du genre...

— Non non, c'est juste qu'il y a pas mal de concurrence et proposer gratuitement ce genre de chose est un plus. Si tu ne souhaites pas le faire, nous pouvons aller en acheter dans une pâtisserie.

— Ce n'est pas que je refuse. Cependant, si vous les proposez et ne les vendez pas mais que vous me payez et m'achetez les ingrédients, vous allez perdre de l'argent.

— Non, fit-il. Malgré cela, nous ferons des bénéfices, ne t'inquiète pas. Et cela nous coûterait moins chère qu'en allant les acheter justement. Alors, ça te tente ou pas ?

Je préparai quant à moi les pommes de terre que je lavai et épluchai, avant de les couper.

— D'accord oui, merci.

— Merci à toi !

Je souris et tendis mon visage quand Lucius passa près de moi. Il comprit et m'embrassa avant de souffler contre mes lèvres :

— Maintenant que je sais que tu aimes que je te morde à ce point, je ne vais plus m'en priver...

— J'y compte bien.

Je l'embrassai rapidement et me mis au travail vu qu'il fallait plus d'une heure de préparation.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je serrais chaque membre de ma famille, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais passé une agréable journée avec eux.

— Merci d'être venu. Et Bill, ajoutai-je, essaie de répondre toi-même à mes lettres, au lieu de demander à Fleur. J'ai reconnu son écriture, ou plutôt l'absence de la tienne si horrible.

— Tu vois, si je t'avais répondu moi-même, tu aurais encore plus critiqué ma manière d'écrire, répliqua-t-il. Et Fleur aime répondre, je ne vais pas lui retirer ce plaisir...

— Dis plutôt que tu es un flemmard ! rétorquai-je.

— Absolument pas.

Je pris Rose dans mes bras, et l'embrassai, sachant que Ron allait en être heureux et saluai ensuite Hermione.

— Merci pour les cuillères.

Elle m'en avait envoyée deux mois plutôt en me disant qu'elle les trouvait géniales. Elles changeaient de couleur selon les températures et étaient prévue spécialement pour les bébés. Elles les avaient achetées côté moldu.

— Je t'en prie.

Elle rejoignit les autres et à peine deux minutes plus tard, le portoloin les avait emportés. Ne restaient qu'Harry, Draco et Ginny.

— Bon, nous allons aussi y aller, fit Harry.

Il tendit les bras à Bairim, dans ceux de Lucius et le prit, le câlinant. Draco le prit ensuite, l'embrassant, et Ginny en fit de même. Lucius le reprit et salua tout le monde. J'en fis de même et ils transplanèrent tous.

— Bon, fis-je. Vu qu'il fait encore bon et chaud, on va se balader.

Je montrais la réserve de la tête.

— Se balader... dans la réserve ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Si je me souvenais bien, c'était à cette date qu'ils m'avaient permis d'avoir Bairim et je savais en les voyants, que les Dragons étaient impatients de voir Bairim sur leur territoire.

— Pourquoi pas ?! Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir... Ah oui, la dizaine de Dragons qui trainent à l'intérieur peut-être. Ou encore le fait que puisque c'est leur territoire, ils pourraient tout aussi bien le prendre et le garder et on se retrouverait bien stupides parce qu'on aurait probablement aucun moyen de le retrouver. Je continue ou tu penses que c'est assez ?

— Je... C'est à cette date qu'ils m'ont... gorgé de leur magie et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ils sont liés à Bairim. J'aimerais les remercier. Nous n'irons pas loin et resterons à l'entrée si tu le souhaites. On pourrait s'asseoir et rester là quelques minutes et voir ce qu'il se passe. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne lui feront rien, sinon, ils seraient venus le chercher eux même. Ils ont déjà franchis les portes de forces, je te rappelle.

— Il y a une différence entre aller chercher quelque chose, et se le faire offrir sur un plateau Charlie.

— S'il te plait ? soufflai-je en allant caresser la joue du petit. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire qui te ferait changer d'avis ?

— Honnêtement ?

Je soupirai, sachant que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Mais tout à coup, je repensai à quelque chose.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous l'avons montré à Émeraude. Je lui ai dit que le petit souffrait et... je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Bairim a commencé à moins pleurer les nuits.

— C'est aussi la période où il a commencé à dormir avec nous. Et je me fiche que ton stupide Dragon ne lui veuille pas de mal. Je me souviens parfaitement t'entendre dire qu'un accident était vite arrivé, un malheureux coup de tête ou de griffe et hop, plus de Bairim.

— Ils resteront à distance si je leur demande.

J'en étais même persuadé. Depuis cette histoire de bébé et d'amitié avec Émeraude, je ne craignais plus rien avec les Dragons. Et parfois, j'avais même l'impression qu'ils me surveillaient pendant mes gardes, afin de m'aider en cas de problème.

— Très bien, fais ce que tu veux...

— Hey, fis-je en me collant à son dos. Je ne te force à rien. Je... te le demande. Tu as le droit de refuser et dans ce cas, nous rentrons, mais ne te force pas.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse à contre cœur. D'ailleurs, je me demandai à l'instant pourquoi je lui avais demandé, vu que je connaissais sa réponse. Je soupirai et dis, tout en me détachant de lui :

— Allez viens, rentrons.

— J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les supporter, souffla-t-il en attrapant ma main.

— A supporter qui ? demandai-je.

— Ces stupides Dragons. Tu vois, je n'arrive même plus à en parler sans en profiter pour les insulter. Je sais que sans eux on n'aurait pas Bairim, mais... laisse tomber. Allons-y, tu voulais les remercier. Mais je ne le lâche pas. J'ai confiance en toi mais je préfère vraiment que tu aies tes deux mains libres.

— Pourquoi ressens-tu ça pour eux ? le questionnai-je curieux.

— Ils sont toujours là, partout, et ils veulent tout le temps voir Bairim.

— Oui, mais combien de fois leur a-t-on montré en six mois de temps ?

— Cinq fois. Et de mon point de vue, c'est au moins quatre de trop.

— Alors rentons, fis-je en caressant sa main que je tenais.

— Pour que tu m'en veuilles dans trois mois ou que tu décides d'y aller tout seul avec lui ?! Non merci. Je préfère encore qu'on y aille maintenant...

— Je ne ferais pas une telle chose, répliquai-je néanmoins d'une voix douce. Mais si tu insistes, allons-y.

Je serrai sa main et regardai le bâtiment.

— Isaac ? criai-je.

— Quoi ? hurla ce dernier en ouvrant la porte.

— Ça te tente de venir dans la réserve avec nous, au sol ?

Une baguette supplémentaire en cas de soucis était un plus. Et puis, Hulrick, Johanna et Abigail étaient en pleine garde. Et je savais que Moliva avait peur de ce type de contact. Et puis, Geoffroy était absent pour la journée entière, il avait été appelé sur la réservé en Suède pour la conférence sur le caractère différent des Dragons depuis six mois.

— Carrément ! dit-il en nous rejoignant tout en sortant sa baguette.

— Je savais que ça te tenterait.

Je regardai ensuite Lucius et dis, tout en le rejoignant :

— Un peu plus rassuré ?

Il haussa les épaules puis embrassa la tête de Bairim et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

— Lui parles-tu de ma beauté ? fis-je en marchant vers les portes.

— Il est trop jeune pour que je lui dise ce que je pense de toi.

— Que lui as-tu dit alors, je suis curieux. Il sourit, ajoutai-je en montrant notre fils.

— Il a dû aimer ce que je lui ai dit, je suppose.

Nous arrivâmes aux portes et je soufflai avant de les ouvrir. Nous entrâmes et je refermai derrière nous. Nous nous installâmes ensuite à une dizaine de mettre. Enfin, je fus le seul à m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

— Ne restez pas debout, soufflai-je.

Isaac sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais s'assit finalement à quelques centimètres de moi.

— Mon amour, s'il te plait.

Je vis au loin une ombre dans le ciel.

— Une minute, merci, répliqua-t-il visiblement tendu.

— Okay.

Je regardai l'ombre et vis rapidement que c'était la Norvégienne à crête, accompagnée de sa fille. Lucius resta debout et je le regardai. Son visage était tendu et il recula même d'un pas quand nous pûmes entendre un rugissement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et murmura une fois de plus quelque chose à Bairim avant de venir s'asseoir à une dizaine de centimètres de moi également.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et chatouillai Bairim qui rit avant de gazouiller un peu. La femelle se posa à une trentaine de mettre de nous, sa fille à ses côtés. Je pus voir au loin plusieurs ombres et me dis que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ils arrivèrent tous à peine une minute plus tard, avec Émeraude en tête.

— Ne vous approchez pas trop, fis-je en faisait rire Bairim une fois de plus.

Émeraude s'avança, avec Storme qui le rejoignit, mais les autres restèrent en retrait. Storme se stoppa à une dizaine de mètres et je vis clairement Bairim tourner la tête vers lui, et sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais il regarda ensuite Émeraude qui venait de se stopper à environ cinq mètres. Il s'allongea et posa la tête entre ses pattes.

— Dada guegue…

— Dragon, soufflai-je amusé. C'est un Dragon.

J'aimais bien lui nommer les choses qui demandaient son attention, j'avais l'espoir qu'il apprenne plus rapidement, même si je savais que cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Le suédois à museau court cracha des flammes en direction du ciel, avant de s'envoler et de nous survoler, tout en rugissant. Cela dura une petite minute avant qu'il ne se pose à une quarantaine de mètre et ne s'allonge.

— C'est trop cool..., murmura Isaac, visiblement ébahi. Je ne regrette carrément pas d'avoir rejoint cette réserve, ça c'est clair !

— C'est vrai que c'est exceptionnel de vivre ça, affirmai-je des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je décidai de me lever et d'approcher Émeraude. Il ne bougea pas alors je souris et tendis le bras pour le caresser, me rendant compte que je ne l'avais plus fait depuis un moment.

— Salut toi, chuchotai-je.

Il expira et je pris ça pour un salut. Je le caressai plus franchement et soudain, il bougea son aile, me demandant ainsi de lui monter dessus.

— Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que ma moitié soit d'accord, répondis-je en le caressant sur le flanc.

— Tant que je ne dois pas me reprendre cinq ans supplémentaires de peine parce que j'ai dû aller te chercher à Sainte Mangouste, tu fais ce que tu veux.

— Et te laisser seul ?

— J'avais prévu de partir. Mais s'ils ne s'approchent pas plus, je pourrais gérer. Dans le cas contraire, je me servirais de ma baguette. Je suis un grand garçon.

Je hochai la tête et soufflai tout bas à Émeraude :

— Accepterais-tu que je prenne mon amis Isaac ? Si c'est oui, bouge la queue.

Je regardai et la vis bouger. Je souris et me retournai :

— Isaac ?

— Tu es sérieux ? me demanda-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Plus que jamais, répondis-je.

Je regardai ensuite les autres Dragons et dis, assez fort :

— Je vais voler avec Émeraude. Si vous voulez que Bairim reste, restez loin de lui.

Ils ne me répondirent pas, mais je savais qu'ils m'avaient compris. Depuis Émeraude, j'avais cette certitude qu'ils nous comprenaient. D'ailleurs, dans mon rêve... J'écarquillai les yeux et regardai Bairim.

— Oh bordel de Merlin !

— Langage Charlie ! siffla Lucius après avoir claqué sa langue contre son palais.

— Je sais ce qu'à Bairim, lui appris-je en me précipitant vers lui.

— Et ça te vient juste comme ça ?! C'est Émeraude qui te l'a dit ?

— Non non, je l'ai vu dans mes rêves, soufflai-je en prenant Bairim dans mes bras.

Ou tentant de le prendre plutôt, Lucius ne le lâchant pas.

— Et donc ?

— Quand j'étais enceint, tu te souviens que je faisais des rêves étranges ?

— Oui...

— Le maître Dragon pouvait communiquer avec eux, mais sans parler. Par la pensée.

Je me tournai vers Émeraude et dis :

— C'est ça, hein ? Vous lui parlez ou l'appelez auprès de vous et ça lui fait peur.

Il ne me répondit bien sûr pas, mais Bairim gazouilla et regarda plus attentivement Storme. Émeraude le regarda et cracha ses flammes en direction du Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou et je sus que j'avais raison. D'ailleurs Storme rugit, mais ne broncha pas et Bairim rit.

— Magnifique. Donc il entend leurs pensées ?

— Non, pas leurs pensées, ce qu'ils désirent lui dire.

Enfin, je l'espérais.

— Parfait dans ce cas, ils n'ont plus qu'à se taire.

Je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible. Je regardai Isaac et fis :

— Prêt ?

— Plus que ça même.

Il se leva et j'embrassai Lucius puis Bairim et retournai auprès d'Émeraude. Isaac resta en retrait.

— Approche, doucement. Tends ta main pour le caresser, comme ça, s'il te mord, on saura qu'il ne veut pas de toi, ris-je.

— S'il me mord, Geoffroy t'en voudra beaucoup d'avoir perdu un gardien aussi compétent que moi, répliqua-t-il en faisant néanmoins ce que je lui avais dit.

— En parlant de Geoffroy, dis-je redevenant sérieux. Je ne peux rien te garantir, si jamais il arrivait maintenant.

— Tant pis, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut dire, hors de question que je renonce à ça.

— Très bien.

Je pris sa main et la posai sans ménagement sur le Cornelongue. Isaac s'exclama, les yeux brillants comme jamais encore :

— Il est chaud et dur et en même temps, il ne l'est pas... Bon sang Charlie, je pourrais définitivement tomber amoureux de toi là maintenant.

— Je suis déjà pris mon mignon !

Je regardai Lucius et lui envoyai un baiser, rigolant face à ce cliché, avant de monter sur le dos d'Émeraude. Je fus heureux qu'il ne s'envole pas et tendis la main à Isaac. Ce dernier l'attrapa immédiatement et s'assit derrière moi. Le Dragon décolla immédiatement et Isaac m'entoura de ses bras alors que moi, je m'agrippai autant que je le pouvais à Émeraude.

— Accroche-toi bien, criai-je pour qu'Isaac m'entende.

Émeraude monta rapidement, et fit un looping avant de foncer en piquer vers le sol et de se redresser. Il plana ensuite plus calmement et je sentis Isaac trembler derrière moi.

— Ca va ? demandai-je.

— Putain ouais c'est juste... Je m'attendais pas à ça mais… wahou.

— Oui, je sais. Si je n'avais pas Lucius, tu me violerais !

Je caressai Émeraude, heureux de revoler avec lui et il nous mena jusqu'aux montagnes où une fois encore, il nous montra sa dextérité de vol. Seulement, les minutes passaient et je devais retourner auprès de Lucius.

— Ramène-nous mon vieux.

Je caressai de nouveau ses écailles et il monta en piqué, avant de tourner sur lui même. Isaac cria son plaisir et Émeraude cracha des flammes. Je sentis la chaleur, tout comme mon compagnon de vol car il me dit ensuite :

— T'es certain qu'il ne risque pas de nous cramer par erreur ?

— C'est un risque à prendre, répondis-je.

Nous fûmes rapidement à l'entrée de la réserve et je fus plus qu'heureux de constater que Lucius était encore là, avec Bairim, ainsi que tous les autres Dragons. Par contre, je pus clairement voir Geoffroy marcher vers les portes.

— Oh, on va avoir des problèmes.

Et pas des petits. J'espérais juste ne pas être de corvée ménage pour un autre mois, ni qu'Isaac se fasse virer. Nous descendîmes mais même si Geoffroy était encore à une trentaine de mettre de la barrière, j'étais sûr qu'il nous avait vus.

— C'est vrai que j'ai dit que je m'en fichais, souffla Isaac, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait virer ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

Une fois près de Lucius, je souris et dis :

— Je suis content que tu sois resté, vraiment. Tu pourras me demander n'importe quoi mon amour.

— J'en prends note.

J'entendis du bruit et me rendis compte qu'ils s'étaient tous envolés. Je souris et tendis les bras :

— Puis-je le prendre maintenant, ou toujours pas ?

Il jeta un regard au portail, puis à Bairim, puis à moi, et recommença la même chose deux fois avant de souffler :

— Ça t'embête si on sort de là d'abord ?

— Non.

Il se releva et nous prîmes ensuite tous les quatre la direction des portes, où nous attendait Geoffroy. Quand Isaac ouvrit le portail, je déglutis, face au regard empli de colère du chef. Il ne nous dit rien, mais prit le chemin du bâtiment d'un pas rageur. Une fois devant la porte, il cria assez fort pour qu'on l'entende :

— Je vous veux tous les trois dans mon bureau immédiatement, sans le bébé ! Est-ce clair ?!

**POV Lucius**

— Pourquoi tous les trois ? soufflai-je en passant Bairim à Charlie. N'a-t-il pas vu à quel point je ne voulais pas être là-dedans ?

— Je suppose que non, répondit Charlie.

— Bon, à qui on le confie du coup ?

— Il reste que Moliva, fit Isaac.

Nous partîmes vers le bâtiment et Charlie partit à la recherche de Moliva alors qu'Isaac et moi rejoignions le bureau de Geoffroy. Nous fûmes bientôt devant la porte et je frappai à cette dernière avant de me fustiger intérieurement. Attendre Charlie aurait peut-être été plus judicieux. Geoffroy nous dit d'entrer, ou plutôt il l'hurla, et nous pénétrâmes dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte pour Charlie.

— Où est Charlie ? beugla-t-il.

— Il est en train de chercher Moliva pour lui confier Bairim, tu nous as dit de venir sans lui, et on n'allait pas l'abandonner dehors.

Il grogna mais Charlie arriva. Bon, les festivités allaient donc commencer. En même temps, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il était si en colère. Nous n'avions rien fait que nous n'avions jamais fait. A part peut-être pour Isaac et son escapade mais si c'était ça le problème, je ne voyais pas ce que je faisais là.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez tous les trois, sans balai, dans la réserve ? En mon absence ? Sans mon autorisation ?

— Les Dragons voulaient voir Bairim, expliquai-je après quelques secondes en réalisant que ni Isaac ni Charlie n'avaient ouvert la bouche.

— Et ?

Hm, en effet, bonne question. Dire que je n'avais déjà pas voulu aller dans cette réserve, je me retrouvais maintenant à devoir expliquer pourquoi j'y étais. Pour faire plaisir à Charlie était la réponse la plus honnête mais je n'allais pas tout lui mettre sur le dos.

— J'y suis allé pour aider, dit Isaac, hésitant. Enfin... au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal...

Il ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus mais fronça les sourcils et la referma, ce qui d'après moi était une très bonne décision dans ce cas précis.

— J'ai demandé à Lucius de venir avec moi pour montrer Bairim, je ressentais au fond de moi que c'était quelque chose à faire, répondit enfin Charlie.

— Et vous avez décidé d'aller vous promener dans la réserve comme si c'était un parc animalier. Si quelque chose avait mal tourné, comment étais-je censé me justifier quant à la présence d'un bébé dans la réserve ?

— La vérité, fit Charlie. Que ce bébé existe grâce aux Dragons, à leur magie. Ils communiquent même avec lui, il est juste trop petit pour nous transmettre. J'en suis maintenant certain et c'est ça, qui le fait surement pleurer la nuit. Entendre des voix et ne voir personne a dû lui faire peur ou quelque chose comme ça.

— C'est ça, j'allais leur dire que le bébé était dans la réserve parce qu'il parle aux Dragons. Hormis le fait que probablement personne ne m'aurait cru, je te conseillerais de garder cette information pour toi, surtout si elle s'avère véridique. Et Bairim mis à part ainsi que le fait que les Dragons auraient pu décider de s'en prendre à Lucius puisque vous l'avez laissé seul et qu'ils ne semblent avoir aucune affinité particulière pour lui, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire qu'aller faire un tour à dos de Dragon était une bonne idée ?

— Je le savais. Je n'aurais pas risqué la vie de Lucius et encore moins celle de Bairim. Geoffroy, fit-il en s'avançant. J'ai vu des choses en rêve quand j'attendais Bairim. Des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Ils ne feront jamais rien à Bairim, ni à moi, Lucius et même vous pas extension, car vous êtes nos amis. Je le sais, c'est tout. Regarde, Isaac a volé avec Émeraude et moi !

— Sauf que c'est une réserve ici, pas un camp de vacances. Nous ne sommes pas censé voler à dos de Dragons et les câliner toute la journée. Si je ne fais ni ne dis rien, soit vos collègues penseront que c'est maintenant autorisé voire encouragé, soit ils penseront que je suis extrêmement laxiste. Aucune de ces deux solutions ne me convient. Et je suis actuellement à la recherche de subventions en ce moment, vous avez oublié ? Que se serait-il passé si j'étais revenu avec quelqu'un ?

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, avant de soupirer et de se frotter le visage.

— Bien, souffla ensuite Geoffroy. Puisque nous sommes tous d'accords, passons maintenant aux sanctions. Carlos revient demain matin alors à partir de demain après-midi, Charlie et Isaac, vous serez retiré de la réserve pour une période de dix jours. Vous irez tout de même faire votre garde demain matin mais après, niet.

— Qu-quoi ?! Non, non. Je... s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, gémit Isaac ! Sinon, j'me casse d'ici !

— Et bien casse-toi ! gronda Geoffroy. Mais si tu le fais, ne remets pas les pieds ici et crois-moi, tu le regretteras bien avant moi.

— Oh, doucement, je plaisantais. Mais bon, j'avais une chance que tu retires ta punition. Bon ben, dix jours, c'est gérable.

— Ah oui ?! Parce que je peux monter à quinze si vraiment tu veux me faire du chantage.

— Non non, dix je prends.

Il recula d'un pas en levant les mains.

— Je... je vais finir par perdre la main, fit Charlie, à force que tu me prives de la réserve. Mais soit, dix jours c'est mieux qu'un mois. Tu penses punir Bairim de biberon où lui, c'est bon ?

— Très amusant Charlie, vraiment. Et quand tu arrêteras de briser le règlement, tu pourras peut-être passer un peu plus de temps dans la réserve.

J'avais suivi l'échange depuis le début et me sentais quelque peu déçu que Geoffroy ne se soit pas adressé à moi. Personnellement, être privé de réserve pendant dix jours ne m'aurait pas particulièrement déplu. Enfin, je supposais que je devais me sentir rassuré de ne pas avoir été sanctionné.

— Le règlement est peut-être à revoir, comme ses foutus lois ! Les Dragons sont différents de ce que l'on pensait. Mais je vais fermer ma gueule et ruminer ma colère en silence. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si j'ai une humeur de merdre, claqua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

— Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude ! cria Geoffroy avant d'inspirer fortement et de se tourner vers moi.

— Bon bah..., dit Isaac en reculant vers la sortie, je vais vous laisser...

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. J'hésitai quelques secondes puis décidai que partir également serait probablement une bonne idée. Seulement, à peine avais-je fait un pas que Geoffroy m'interpela :

— Où crois-tu aller comme ça exactement ?

— Nulle part, je présume, soufflai-je en me retournant face à lui.

— Tu présumes bien. Je te croyais plus malin que Charlie, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé. Comme tu t'en doutes, avoir deux gardiens en moins pendant dix jours va être compliqué à gérer. C'est pourquoi tu vas faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Après tout, ton planning était quand même toujours quelque peu allégé, je vais changer ça de suite. Tu vas passer à une garde et demi par jour. Tu étais de nuit demain soir et tu seras également avec Moliva le lendemain matin pour la première partie de sa garde. Le nouveau planning pour les dix prochains jours sera affiché demain dans la soirée.

Je devais faire une garde et demi ? Comme si les gardes n'étaient pas assez longues et épuisantes comme cela. Merlin, j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus puni que Charlie et cela ne me plaisait absolument pas.

— Je croyais que c'était dangereux si nous passions trop d'heures dans la réserve..., tentai-je tout de même.

— Vu que tu y vas en dehors de tes heures de garde, cela ne te poseras pas de problème. Et puis, pendant dix jours, en te reposant, il n'y a pas de soucis.

— Oh alors quoi, m'énervai-je. Réserve, je dors, un peu de ménage et réserve une nouvelle fois ?! Et Bairim je le vois quand ?

Surtout que je devais également préparer les gâteaux pour Draco deux fois par semaine.

— Oublie le ménage, Isaac et Charlie s'en chargeront. C'est une punition Lucius, fait avec !

Je serrai les mâchoires et partis, non sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière moi. Je calculai intérieurement combien d'heures j'allais devoir passer en réserve, y ajoutai les heures de sommeil dont j'allais indéniablement avoir besoin et grognai en entrant dans le salon. Si je voulais voir mon fils plus d'une heure par jour, il allait falloir que je dorme moins, beaucoup moins. Je vis Charlie assis au sol, Bairim essayant de ramper sur le tapis à ses côtés et j'allais quant à moi m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, les mâchoires toujours aussi serrées. _« Vu que tu y vas en dehors de tes heures de garde, cela ne te posera pas de problème »_ avait-il dit. Connard !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla Charlie d'une voix étonnement douce.

— Il y a que j'espère que tes Dragons et toi avez bien profité des dernières heures parce que ce n'est pas là de se reproduire !

— Tu vas râler parce que tu es de corvée ménage ?!

— Non, je n'ai plus de ménage à faire pour les dix prochains jours, Isaac et toi vous en chargez à ma place !

— Oh, tu as quoi ? Parce qu'il a dû te punir pour que tu fasses... Oh, bordel, il n'a quand même pas osé nous interdire de dormir ensemble !

— Bien sûr que non ! Puisque toi et Isaac ne serez pas en réserve, c'est à moi de rattraper une partie de vos heures !

— Oh, la chance, fit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors ?

— Tu te moques de moi ? sifflai-je. Non tu sais quoi, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux.

Bien sûr que monsieur aurait fait des cabrioles si ça avait sa punition, sauf qu'il ne comprenait rien, comme d'habitude ! Bairim avait rampé un peu et était maintenant près de mes pieds, je me baissai donc et le pris contre moi.

— Dada.

J'eus un léger sourire et embrassai sa tempe puis je pris ses mains dans les miennes, les embrassant également. Tant pis si j'étais fatigué, il était hors de question que je perde du temps avec lui. Il avait déjà tellement grandi ces derniers mois. Je le tournai face à moi et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

— Papa, dis-je ensuite. Pa-pa.

Il était de plus en plus proche de le dire et je ne désespérais pas.

— Dada, rit-il en laissant couler un filet de bave. Dada guegue

— Hm.

J'attrapai l'un de ses bavoirs sur la table basse et essuyai son menton et sa bouche. A peine avais-je fini qu'il se remit à baver et je secouai la tête doucement, faussement dépité.

— Tu es trop jeune pour te moquer de moi, soufflai-je en l'essuyant une fois de plus.

Il gazouilla puis fit de petites bulles avec sa bave qui explosèrent après quelques secondes. Il regarda sa bouche et loucha quelque peu tout en refaisant d'autres bulles puis il rit quand elles explosèrent à leur tour.

— Quand il louche, il a exactement ton regard, rit Charlie.

Je lui jetai un regard noir mais ne dis rien. J'avais pris sur moi pour aller dans cette foutue réserve avec Bairim, je me retrouvais sanctionné à cause de ça et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à me dire ?! Je me levai, ayant besoin d'un thé. Je commençai à partir avec Bairim puis me souvins que non seulement Charlie ne l'avait pas eu beaucoup dernièrement, mais en plus il était en train de jouer avec lui quand j'étais arrivé. Je soupirai et embrassai mon fils sur le front puis le déposai aux pieds de Charlie avant de partir en cuisine. Je mis l'eau à chauffer et me sortis une tasse dans laquelle je mis mon thé.

Je repensais ensuite à la semaine à venir et retins un soupir. Demain était mon dernier jour de « congé » avant que cette stupide sanction ne s'applique et j'allais en profiter au maximum, essayant de passer le plus de temps avec Bairim. J'hésitai un instant à joindre Draco pour lui demander de me donner congé pour les dix prochains jours mais renonçai. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si je me retrouvais à devoir travailler plus, et puis, cela me faisait une rentrée d'argent, moindre certes mais tout de même. Si cela continuait ainsi, je serais en mesure d'acheter une bague à Charlie en fin d'année sans devoir piocher sur ma prime. Enfin, si je voulais toujours épouser ce stupide Gryffondor à ce moment-là.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et je la retirai du gaz, versant ensuite l'eau dans ma tasse.

— Je suis désolé, entendis-je. Je sais que s'est ma faute et tout. Et tes yeux sont magnifiques.

— D'accord, soupirai-je après avoir soufflé sur mon thé. Je préfèrerais juste que tu évites de me répéter à quel point je suis chanceux. Ta punition me plait beaucoup plus que la mienne...

— Je sais. C'est juste que... J'suis un con.

Il vint se coller à moi, après avoir assis Bairim sur le plan de travail, tout en gardant une main sur lui.

— Dix jours, ça passera vite.

— Hm, sûrement...

Je passai l'un de mes bras autour de Bairim et l'autre autour de Charlie que j'embrassais doucement. Il avait raison, dix jours, ça allait passer vite.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le temps ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long. Cela faisait cinq jours que le planning « sanction » avait commencé, et ils m'avaient semblé durer une éternité. Être dans la réserve m'agaçait, surtout quand cela signifiait que j'étais loin de Bairim. Je soupirai fortement et avisai Moliva et Hulrick en train de surveiller Merlin savait quoi quelques mètres plus bas. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon balai et m'autorisai à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. J'avais été de nuit et de début de matinée et alors que Geoffroy m'avait envoyé me reposer, j'avais préféré jouer avec Bairim, décidé à attendre qu'il s'endorme pour en faire de même. Sauf que j'avais oublié qu'il dormait de moins en moins la journée. Ce qui avait fait que quand j'avais eu prévu d'aller me coucher, je m'étais de nouveau retrouvé de garde pour la nuit. Et maintenant, je regrettai un peu de ne pas être allé me reposer, surtout que Carlos s'était proposé pour s'en occuper un moment. Et en plus, je devais faire les gâteaux pour Draco une fois que ma garde serait terminée, ayant pris un énorme retard de ce côté-là. Je savais que j'aurais pu organiser mon temps mieux, bien mieux, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'aurais probablement dû faire ces gâteaux cet après-midi pendant que Bairim babillait plutôt que de simplement le regarder faire...

Je me sentis tomber et j'ouvris les yeux tout en redressant le bout de mon balai. Merlin, m'endormir dans la réserve n'était déjà pas une bonne idée mais alors en plein vol... Je repris de l'altitude et décidai de tourner en rond histoire de me maintenir éveillé. Je devais juste tenir trente minutes de plus ici et ensuite faire les gâteaux pour la boutique, ce qui allait me prendre... une petite heure normalement. Et ensuite, j'aurais toute la journée pour dormir et jouer avec Bairim puisque je n'étais de nouveau de garde que la nuit même. Charlie avait évoqué l'idée que Geoffroy ait décidé de nous empêcher de dormir ensemble et je l'avais contredit mais finalement, cela s'approchait assez de la réalité.

— Lucius, ça va ? demanda Hulrick en venant à ma hauteur.

— Oui oui, répondis-je agacé. On en a encore pour longtemps ?

J'avais été plutôt inutile pendant au moins la moitié de la garde mais je devais tout de même resté jusqu'à la fin. Merlin, je devais vraiment me reposer parce que pour le coup, j'étais censé être celui qui surveillait qu'aucun Dragon ne les attaque et avec les yeux fermés, c'était plutôt difficile à remarquer, je devais l'avouer.

— Ouais ben, je ne te crois pas. Tu vas immédiatement rentrer. Geoffroy, j'en fais mon affaire s'il te dit quelque chose, mais de toute façon, il ne te dira rien. Allez, casse-toi, ajouta-t-il gentiment.

— Comme tu veux, soufflai-je en partant.

Après tout, je n'allais pas le supplier pour rester. Je sortis plus ou moins rapidement de la réserve, m'étant perdu quelques minutes, puis j'ouvris le portail. L'Aube était toujours le pire moment de la journée, surtout en été. Le soleil montait rapidement dans le ciel et la réserve avait une fâcheuse tendance à engorger toute la lumière. Je sortis de la réserve puis regagnai le bâtiment. Arrivé devant la chambre, je vis qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière sous la porte et en déduisis que Charlie dormait encore, je posai donc mon balai contre le mur à côté de la porte avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me laver les mains. J'allai ensuite en cuisine et saluai Isaac et Abigail au passage qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. J'avisai l'heure et retins un soupir en réalisant qu'il n'était qu'un peu plus de sept heures. Pas étonnant que Charlie dorme encore.

Je sortis les plats dont j'allais avoir besoin ainsi que les ingrédients puis je me préparai un thé et un café. Je n'appréciai pas particulièrement cela mais je voulais me réveiller un peu, au moins assez pour terminer ce que j'avais à faire. Je bus le café puis mon thé afin de faire passer le goût désagréable que j'avais en bouche et me mis ensuite à cuisiner, vérifiant deux fois que je mettais bien les bons ingrédients avec les bons dosages. Cela me prit plus de temps mais au moins, j'étais certain de n'empoisonner personne, et puis, une fois concentré sur ce que je faisais, une partie de ma fatigue avait disparu. Je remarquai vaguement que deux ou trois personnes entrèrent dans la cuisine pour se préparer à boire ou se faire un petit-déjeuner mais je n'y portais pas plus attention que cela. Vers huit heures, j'enfournai la deuxième et avant-dernière fournée alors que Charlie passait la porte, un Bairim en pleurs dans les bras.

— Oh regarde qui voilà, papa est là. Bonjour papa, tu as vu, je sais encore comment pleurer le matin pour montrer ma grande faim.

Je refermai le four et attrapai Bairim tandis que Charlie commençait à préparer le biberon. Mon fils me regarda et se calma quelques secondes puis comprenant certainement que je n'allais pas le nourrir de suite, il se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Je le berçai tout en gardant un œil sur l'heure, préférant vraiment ne pas brûler les gâteaux et devoir les recommencer.

— Bien dormi ? demandai-je ensuite à Charlie tandis que l'eau pour le biberon finissait de chauffer.

— Tu m'as putain de manqué, comme les autres nuits.

— Tu as de la chance que je sois trop fatigué pour te faire une remarque sur ton langage. Et tu m'as manqué également.

Il caressa ma joue puis m'embrassa, avant de tester le lait sur son poignet.

— C'est pour qui le biberon ? Bairim, mon petit cœur.

Bairim se tourna vers lui et arrêta de pleurer dès qu'il vit le biberon puis il ouvrit la bouche. Charlie lui mit la tétine entre ses lèvres et je lui pris ensuite des mais, m'adossant contre le comptoir alors que Bairim tétait goulument. Je souris en le regardant faire et embrassai son crâne. Il avait une bonne touffe de cheveux à présent et ses yeux étaient devenus verts émeraude, comme les écailles du Dragon de Charlie.

— Il a babillé une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de tomber de sommeil.

— Il te parlait à toi ou tout seul ?

— Il était dans sa chambre avec la porte ouverte, donc tout seul je présume.

— Magnifique, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Je les rouvris en sentant Bairim cracher la tétine et je le tendis immédiatement à Charlie pour pouvoir retirer les gâteaux du four qui étaient, heureusement, parfaits. Enfin, au moins à l'aspect. Bien, plus qu'une fournée et je pouvais rejoindre mon lit.

— Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? demandai-je à Charlie en faisant des formes avec la pâte que je posais ensuite sur la plaque de cuisson.

— Hum, je dirais ménage, cuisine, jeu avec Bairim, et... rien d'autre.

— Cuisine ? baillai-je. On va finir par monter un restaurant si ça continue, ce sera plus rentable que la garde de Dragons.

— Ben, disons que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et Isaac s'est proposé pour m'apprendre deux trois trucs sur la cuisine américaine. De toute façon, on a que ça à faire, vu que Bairim dors la journée.

— Il n'a pas dormi pourtant hier..., murmurai-je en déposant les derniers biscuits sur la plaque pour ensuite les enfourner.

Je regardai l'heure puis commençai à faire la vaisselle.

— Laisse, va te coucher, je vais la faire.

— C'est gentil mais je dois encore sortir les gâteaux du four et les mettre en boite de toute façon...

— Je peux m'en charger aussi, si tu me fais assez confiance.

— Sûr ? demandai-je en lâchant néanmoins la vaisselle et en me rinçant les mains.

— Oui oui, va te coucher, tu as une mine affreuse.

— Merci Charlie, tu sais toujours comment être agréable, ça fait plaisir, souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

— De rien. Allez, file au lit avant de tu ne tombes de sommeil. Bairim, dit bonne nuit à papa !

— Dada ! fit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Je ris doucement puis embrassai son front avant de dire à Charlie quand retirer les biscuits du four puis de leur souhaiter une bonne journée et de quitter la cuisine. Je croisai Geoffroy dans la salle à manger mais je l'ignorai et continuai mon chemin. L'idéal aurait été que j'aille prendre une douche mais je n'en avais vraiment pas le courage alors je rentrai dans la chambre, retirai mes chaussures puis mes vêtements et jetai un pantalon lâche sur le bout du lit au cas où je devrais me vêtir rapidement. Je me jetai ensuite sur les draps et soupirai en réalisant que j'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux. Tant pis. J'enfouis la tête dans le coussin de Charlie puis enfonçai le mien sur ma tête pour me protéger du soleil, m'endormant quelques secondes plus tard seulement.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce quinzième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre toutes les semaines, si tout va bien *smile*

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Bonsoir (^-^) Désolées pour ce petit retard, mais avec les vacances et la rentrée des classes, pas facile de trouver du temps. Mais nous revoilà. Nous espérons donc que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine ou ce week-end. Bonne lecture à vous !

**Merci à** ptitcoeurfragile, paulin54, holybleu, Namyothis, lilywen, Hikaru, Hum D'Ombrage **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 16**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Charlie**

Je roulai des yeux en entendant de nouveau le bruit d'un objet jeté. Je me levai, posant mon livre et me rendis dans la chambre de Bairim qui gazouillait toujours autant.

— Tu ne dois pas jeter tes jeux comme ça, fis-je en les ramassant.

Les premiers temps, Lucius et moi avions appréciés qu'il puisse tenir les choses en mains... mais maintenant qu'il ne se contentait plus de les laisser tomber, mais plutôt de les jeter, c'était tout de suite moins marrant.

— Dada, sourit le petit coupable en essayant de se lever dans son berceau.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi, avant de me dire qu'une petite visite à Lucius ne pouvait pas nous faire de tord. Il avait fait sa garde au matin, mais Harry lui avait demandé de faire plus de gâteaux pour la période des fêtes. Depuis, c'était l'effervescence. Surtout que Draco et Harry venaient diner à la réserve ce soir. Alors du coup, Lucius s'était mis en tête de faire un dessert en plus. Je fus rapidement dans la cuisine, ou plutôt le champ de bataille.

— Oh, regarde, papa est couvert de farine.

J'en pris un peu et en mis sur sa joue, le faisant rire. Lucius lui fit un bisou et Bairim lui en envoya un avec sa main.

— Tu as bientôt fini ? demandai-je en prenant place et en gardant Bairim contre moi, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait m'escalader.

— On peut dire ça je présume.

Je ris, le voyant complètement surchargé de travail. Le voir comme ça, me plaisait énormément, il semblait reprendre vie.

— Ils arrivent à quelle heure encore ?

— Dada dada dada dada, cria Bairim.

— Oui oui, fis-je.

Il attrapa trop rapidement à mon goût une tasse qui trainait et la jeta au sol. Heureusement, elle fit plus de bruit qu'elle ne se cassa.

— Vers 19 heures je crois. Et Bairim, tout ce que tu casses aujourd'hui sera retenu sur ton argent de poche plus tard, alors si j'étais toi, je me calmerais un peu, lui dit Lucius avec un air faussement sévère.

Le petit rit et tenta de se soustraire à ma prise. Le voyant aussi motivé, je descendis et quittai la pièce, non sans embrasser Lucius rapidement. Je déposai ensuite Bairim dans son parc, qui était au salon. Là, j'étais certains qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Nous avions été obligé de penser à en acheter un, vu sa rapidité à marcher à quatre pattes. Et en plus, maintenant, il y arrivait à deux jambes, s'aidant des meubles.

Un vrai cauchemar !

Je souris malgré tout en le voyant prendre une peluche qu'Hulrick lui avait offert.

— Papa va dans la cuisine mon chéri, je ne suis pas loin.

Il m'ignora, donnant toute son attention à son ami, babillant et riant. Je secouai la tête et rejoignis Lucius qui regardait d'un air dépité la porte du four.

— Un problème.

— Ça ne cuit définitivement pas assez vite.

— Ah, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider, soufflai-je en me collant à lui.

J'avais très envie de lui depuis ce matin, vraiment très envie. Était-ce parce que Bairim allait fêter ses un an dans moins d'une semaine ? Que notre couple se portait bien, sans dispute depuis plus d'un mois ? Aucune idée, mais bordel, j'avais juste envie de le retourner et le prendre à même le plan de travail. Il dut d'ailleurs sentir mon excitation, car il grogna et me repoussa.

— Charlie, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant.

— En es-tu sûr ?

— Rappelle-moi quelle heure il est ? souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte du four pour regarder à l'intérieur.

— Passé 16 heures.

Je me tus et embrassai sa nuque avant de dire :

— Oui, je sais, tu n'as pas le temps. Okay, pas de soucis, murmurai-je en me reculant. Si tu me cherches, je serais au salon avec la terreur.

Je quittai ensuite la pièce, mais je pus entendre Lucius souffler d'une voix amusée :

— Bon courage, et revois tes réflexes, ça m'embêterait qu'il te refasse un œil au beurre noir parce que tu n'es pas assez rapide.

Je secouai la tête, étant sûr que s'il avait été à ma place, lui aussi aurait reçu l'objet en plein visage. Je fus rapidement au salon et vis Geoffroy devant l'entrée, le regard brillant posé sur Bairim.

— Tu sais, tu ne le prends jamais dans tes bras. Tu peux, Lucius et moi sommes okay avec ça.

— Je sais. Mais ça m'embêterait de le faire pleurer, surtout quand il est calme comme ça.

— Pourquoi pleurerait-il ? Il ne le fait plus que quand il a sali sa couche, ou qu'il a faim. Il te connait, tu sais, il te voit chaque jours, ris-je en allant m'installer sur un fauteuil.

— Il me voit de loin, et les enfants... n'aiment pas ça, fit-il en indiquant la partie de son visage brûlée.

— Foutaise !

— Aise, aise, rit Bairim.

— Oh... par Merlin, si son premier mot est une grossièreté, Lucius va me tuer. Et... Arrête de dire des con-bêtises.

Je me levai et pris Bairim dans mes bras. Il me fit un baiser bien mouillé sur la joue et je le tendis ensuite à Geoffroy. Le petit sourit avant de babiller, pas le moins du monde effrayé par le visage brûlé.

— En même temps..., souffla-t-il après un instant, il joue avec des Dragons.

— Oui.

Je fus heureux quand il le prit et sans même penser à retenir ma question, je demandai :

— Tu n'as jamais pensé à vouloir des enfants, une famille ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais je suis ici 365 jours par an alors... et puis, je vous ai vous. Vous êtes exactement comme des enfants. Vous arrivez ici ébahi et docile, puis vient la période d'adolescence où vous devenez infernaux et enfin, vous grandissez. Nul besoin de préciser qu'en ce qui te concerne, j'ai l'impression que tu es dans ta période d'adolescence depuis près de dix ans maintenant.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, fis-je en papillonnant des yeux.

Je lui dis ensuite :

— Je te laisse Bairim, je vais aller me préparer.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et filai dans la salle de bains, histoire de me faire tout beau, sur ordre de Lucius. Comme si les autres jours, j'étais moche !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Geoffroy, Johanna et Hulrick étant de garde de nuit, seuls Carlos, Moliva, Isaac, Abigail, Harry, Draco, Lucius, Bairim et moi étions à table. Et le plat avait été un délice. Le petit tendit le bras vers Carlos, qu'il aimait beaucoup et Lucius lui passa, non sans l'embrasser.

— Ce petit, si on l'écoutait, il voudrait dormir avec Carlos, plaisantai-je.

— Hm, fit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Un peu jeune pour ça non ?!

— Ça dépend, répondit Isaac avant de se pencher vers Bairim. Est-ce que je te plais, beau gosse ?

Bairim sourit et lui envoya un baiser avec la main, et c'en fut trop : je ris, à m'en tenir le ventre.

— Je vous préviens, vous l'épousez d'abord, souffla Lucius après m'avoir regardé et levé les yeux au ciel.

Harry, qui riait, se tut soudain et regarda Draco. Ils échangèrent un regard étrange et Lucius les observa attentivement, haussant ensuite les sourcils à leur intention. Je compris, en voyant Harry serrer la main de Draco. Il sourit et regarda Lucius, se raclant la gorge puis dit :

— Je me suis finalement décidé.

— Et bien quand même. Et ? demanda Lucius en se tournant vers Draco.

— Et bien entendu, je n'ai pas pu refuser, sourit ce dernier avant d'embrasser Harry.

— Je suis vraiment content pour vous, dit Lucius avec un grand sourire une fois que Draco et Harry se furent séparés. Vous avez décidé d'une date ou vous préférez prendre votre temps ?

— Nous avons une date. Symbolique, ajouta Harry. Je... je souhaite que le monde sorcier arrête avec leur manière de traiter les anciens Mangemorts. Le mariage est pour le 02 mai.

— Le 02 mai ? Pourquoi cette date ? fis-je.

Je ne voyais... Oh...

— La bataille de Poudlard, chuchotai-je.

— Ah, je suppose donc que vous allez le faire en Angleterre..., fit remarquer Lucius en buvant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

— Oui, et vous serez avec nous. J'en fais mon combat personnel. Vous êtes une bonne personne, vous avez changé. Vous méritez le respect.

— Tu me vouvoies encore... pas que ça me déplaise particulièrement, mais c'est plutôt étrange.

— Oh, désolé. Je... Quand je m'emporte, je vouvoie souvent.

— Oui, il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu arrêtes, fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Donc, vous allez vous marier ?

Je me levai et allai prendre Harry dans mes bras.

— Oh bordel, quand maman va savoir ça, tu ne seras plus tranquille.

— Tu m'étonnes... Nous avions d'ailleurs prévu de profiter de l'anniversaire de Bairim pour leur annoncer, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

— Non et toi Lucius ?

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Félicitation.

Je lâchai Harry et pris Draco. Il répondit à mon étreinte et Lucius vint m'écarter, râlant, tout en serrant son fils contre lui :

— T'en n'as pas marre de faire des câlins à tout le monde ? Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son fils, félicitations. Tu vas devenir un Potter alors ?!

— Potter-Malfoy, rectifia-t-il en faisant la grimace.

— Pourquoi cette tête ?

— J'ai encore du mal avec le « Potter », avoua Draco.

— Comme je te comprends.

Tout le monde me regarda, style de dire que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et j'ajoutai :

— C'est un nom qui est raccroché à des binoclards aux cheveux en pétard. Je ferais la même tête si j'étais à sa place.

— Hey ! répliqua Harry en me pinçant. Toujours moins pire que Weasley de toute façon.

— C'est un nom tout à fait élégant, répondis-je. Ah oui Bairim ?

— Gant, gant !

Je souris et repris ensuite place, non sans prendre mon fils avec moi. Il essaya de grimper sur moi et Lucius lui prit les mains avant de les embrasser et de souffler :

— Et dire que tu vas avoir un an toi...

— Un an, soufflai-je en regardant Lucius.

— Et j'ai hâte de quand il pourra venir dormir à la maison, fit Draco.

— Hm, marmonna son père en retour.

— Oh allez, dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Pense à tout ce que nous pourrions faire s'il allait dormir chez eux une nuit de temps en temps.

Pas de couche, pas de biberon le matin, pas de pleurs parfois, surtout quand il pleut. Pas de babillage. Parce que bordel, les Dragons n'avaient aucun respects. J'étais certains qu'ils parlaient à Bairim et que ce dernier leur répondait à sa manière.

Une nuit paisible, où l'on pourrait dormir nu, rester coller l'un à l'autre, faire l'amour toute la nuit et plus encore. Je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon cuir et bougeai un peu. Lucius sourit et se pencha à mon oreille dont il lécha le lobe discrètement puis souffla :

— Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses...

— Tu comprendras ce soir, murmurai-je d'une voix séductrice.

Il haussa un sourcil aguicheur alors qu'Isaac s'exclamait :

— Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Je me tus et retirai rapidement la fourchette des mains de Bairim.

**POV Lucius**

J'attrapai le parchemin et notai le nombre de sacs de nourritures pour Dragons que je venais d'inventorier. J'y étais depuis plus d'une heure à présent et cela commençait à devenir lassant. Enfin, au moins, je n'avais pas besoin d'aller dans la réserve pour cela. J'avais vraiment pensé que cet agacement qu'ils me procuraient allait disparaître avec les mois mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas pour l'instant. Au contraire même. Je ne les détestais pas, pas réellement du moins, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à les supporter. Ils étaient bien trop proches de Bairim à mon goût, et de Charlie aussi même si à une moindre mesure. J'avais toujours été possessif mais j'avais l'impression que c'était de pire en pire, et les Dragons jouaient avec mes nerfs. Ils parlaient avec Bairim, nous en étions certains à présent, sauf que nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui raconter et je détestais cela. Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus je réalisais à quel point le petit les appréciait, tellement que son premier mot allait probablement être « Dragon ». Et cela m'énervait qu'il les apprécie parce que ce n'était pas mon cas et... Eh bien, je craignais un peu qu'il finisse par s'éloigner de moi à cause de cela. Je savais qu'il n'avait qu'un an et que pour l'instant, il ne pouvait s'éloigner de nous même s'il le voulait, mais ça m'inquiétait quand même.

Je passai aux potions de soins et soupirai en évacuant ses pensées de ma tête. Après tout, cela mis à part, tout allait bien. Bairim se portait bien, Draco allait se marier et j'avais un peu plus d'argent, ce qui allait me permettre de gâter un peu Bairim. J'avais longuement hésité mais avais finalement décidé que faire plaisir à mon fils était plus important que mes peurs, alors j'avais demandé à Draco de se procurer ce que je souhaitais. Passer par lui pour tous mes achats m'agaçait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus encore mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je lui avais donc demandé deux livres pour enfant de son choix, avec autant de textes que d'images si possible, ainsi qu'un jouet à bascule en bois mais en forme de Dragon. Une partie de moi regrettait ce choix parce que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait penser à autre chose qu'à eux mais en même temps, s'ils faisaient partis de lui, je ne pouvais pas vraiment aller contre cela. Et puis, j'étais à peu près certain qu'il allait apprécier, ce qui était le but premier après tout.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir acheter le magasin de jouet entier mais nous risquions d'avoir des problèmes pour les stocker, et puis, je n'étais pas assez riche pour cela. Ce qui me rappela que Geoffroy allait probablement très bientôt nous verser nos primes. J'allais ajouter les 24 livres pour Bairim dans son coffre à Gringotts et j'hésitai encore quant à savoir si je ferais mieux de directement donner les siens à Draco pour qu'il s'achète ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir ou alors que je lui achète quelque chose moi-même, sauf que je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait vouloir et ne pas déjà avoir.

Et puisque j'avais à présent assez d'argent pour acheter une bague de fiançailles à Charlie, c'était dans mes projets immédiats sauf que l'idée de ne pas pouvoir choisir directement me déplaisait au plus haut point. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si je pouvais attendre de sortir d'ici pour le faire. Je voulais vraiment que notre relation devienne officielle, et je voulais faire ma demande avant de lui laisser trop de temps pour réfléchir et revenir sur sa décision. Près d'un an était déjà passé depuis que nous en avions parlé pour la dernière fois et je ne savais même pas s'il était encore d'accord. D'un côté, je l'imaginais mal refuser mais de l'autre, j'avais trop peur qu'il le fasse. Merlin, je devais vraiment demander à Draco de me trouver cette bague avant que je ne change d'avis. Et n'ayant que 51 gallions en poche, il allait devoir regarder à la dépense, ce qui me déplaisait plus encore. Je détestais vraiment être pauvre.

Je terminai l'inventaire puis classai les parchemins et fis une liste de ce qui allait nous manquer si nous ne nous fournissions pas rapidement. Je sortis de la cabane, frissonnant à cause du froid et de la neige qui recouvrait le sol, et rentrai rapidement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. J'allais déposer la liste sur le bureau de Geoffroy puis partis au salon rejoindre Bairim et Carlos qui s'en occupait pour l'après-midi, Charlie étant de garde. Ils avaient tous deux un grand sourire et Bairim regardait Carlos comme si ce dernier était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il nous regardait parfois comme ça Charlie, moi et Draco, ce qui montrait à quel point il appréciait le gardien. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'étais certain que cela m'aurait déplu au plus au point mais je m'entendais étonnamment bien avec Carlos alors ça ne m'embêtait pas tant que ça.

— Ça a été ? lui demandai-je après avoir embrassé Bairim qui tendit les bras pour que je le prenne.

Je m'exécutai avec plaisir et le serrai contre moi alors que Carlos me répondait :

— Un vrai petit ange. Et toi ? Pas trop dur ?

— Ce n'est pas le pire.

Non, le pire était probablement à venir. J'allais m'occuper du gâteau d'anniversaire de Bairim qui allait pouvoir en manger un peu, ce qui faisait que je devais le faire parfait. J'avais déjà fait quelques tests pour faire goûter plusieurs ingrédients à mon fils et il en ressortait qu'il aimait le chocolat et la fraise. Carlos avait été acheter d'autres fruits, ainsi que différentes poudres de noisettes ou d'amandes et je voulais que Bairim goûte tout cela et voir ce qu'il aimait. J'avais déjà élaboré plusieurs gâteaux dans mon esprit mais je m'étais rapidement rendu compte que tant que je ne savais pas ce qu'aimait Bairim, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

— On va en cuisine, tu veux venir ? proposai-je à Carlos.

— Ouais. Comme ça, je pourrais goûter aussi, sourit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusé, puis nous partîmes en cuisine. Carlos et moi sortîmes les produits puis j'assis Bairim sur le plan de travail et me mis debout devant lui pour prévenir toute chute. Je me lavai les mains succinctement puis présentai à ses lèvres un petit morceau de chocolat. Je voulais d'abord vérifier qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il se lécha les lèvres après quelques secondes et essaya d'attraper la plaquette. Je lui redonnai un petit morceau puis lui expliquai qu'il devait goûter le reste avant de pouvoir en ravoir un morceau. J'attrapai ensuite l'une de ses petites cuillères et versai un peu de poudre d'amande dedans. Il goûta mais fit une grimace et je lui tendis une framboise qu'il prit en bouche, grimaçant de premier abord puis souriant en se léchant les lèvres. J'essayai la poudre de noisette et il sembla moins réfractaire qu'à celle d'amande mais ce n'était toujours pas probant. Je lui fis tester différents fruits et notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il aimait la banane et les abricots. Carlos se fit un plaisir de finir la pomme dont j'avais prélevé un morceau ainsi que le raisin et je l'aperçus piocher dans le chocolat à deux reprises. Chose que dut remarquer Bairim également parce qu'il lui adressa un regard sombre et lui tendit la main. Je ris alors que le gardien lui donnait la moitié d'un carré que le petit gourmand se fit un plaisir de mettre dans sa bouche. Je pris un bol et y fis fondre un peu de chocolat, ajoutant ensuite de la poudre de noisette. Je trempais la cuillère de Bairim dans le mélange puis la lui tendis. Il l'enfourna puis se pencha pour essayer de la remettre dans le bol. Je souris et l'aidai un mettre un peu du mélange sur sa cuillère qu'il mit dans sa bouche rapidement. Tellement rapidement qu'elle heurta d'abord sa joue, étalant ainsi du chocolat partout. Je ris puis soufflai :

— Je pense que j'ai trouvé ma base.

— Je pense aussi. Il est trop chou comme ça.

— C'est son côté Malfoy qui fait ça...

— Hum... aussi celui de Charlie pour cette petite moue qu'il fait quand il est contrarié.

— Oui, il a pris sa moue des mauvais jours et tous ses défauts, c'est triste, souris-je alors que Bairim se resservait en chocolat-noisette. Pas vrai mon grand ?!

— Dada !

— Papa ! répliquai-je doucement. Allez Bairim, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. Papa.

— Dada ! Dada dada da da da da !

— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop jeune pour te moquer de moi tu te souviens ? Pa-pa, répétai-je alors que Carlos commençait à rire.

Bairim sourit et sans m'y attendre, me lança la cuillère au visage. Je la rattrapai et la lui lançai en retour doucement et sur le torse. Il sembla vexé et se mit à pleurer. Je soufflai et attrapai son menton afin d'être certain qu'il me regarde puis dis :

— Tu vois, ça ne fait plaisir à personne quand on nous jette quelque chose.

Il continua de pleurer, avant de tendre les bras pour que je le prenne.

— Je te prends mais tu arrêtes de pleurer, je ne t'ai même pas fait mal.

Il agrippa ma chemise et je le pris dans mes bras. Il continua de sangloter une petite minute puis il s'arrêta et se serra contre moi. Je vis qu'il restait un peu de chocolat dans le bol et j'y apposai un sort de conservation afin qu'il puisse de nouveau en manger un peu le lendemain s'il le désirait.

— Aussi caractériel que Charlie, souffla Carlos tout en prenant un peu de poudre d'amande.

— M'en parle pas, il a déjà le caractère pour finir gardien. Et je ne suis pas impatient qu'il soit assez âgé pour commencer à piquer de vraies crises comme son père...

— Si tu t'y prends bien, il pourrait ne pas en faire.

— Tu veux dire... lui passer tous ses caprices et approuver tout ce qu'il fait et dit ?

— Non non, lui faire comprendre que faire ce genre de chose ne changera rien.

— T'es mignon, ris-je en caressant la tête de Bairim qui attrapa mes doigts et joua avec doucement.

Carlos croyait-il réellement que ça pouvait être aussi simple ?! Je pouvais essayer de faire comprendre ce que je voulais à mon fils, s'il avait un caractère à faire des crises, ça ne changerait pas parce que je voulais qu'il n'en fasse pas. Je supposais qu'au final, cela dépendrait beaucoup de qui il prendrait en model pour ce genre de choses, Charlie ou moi.

— Dada lala.

— Pourquoi arrives-tu à prononcer toutes les consonnes sauf le p ? soupirai-je.

— Ça va surement venir, me dit Carlos avec un sourire.

— Hm, je suis à peu près certain que c'est Charlie qu'il va appeler ainsi en premier.

— Peut-être pas. Et puis, c'est pareil non, vous êtes tous les deux ses papa. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une maman ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ce serait certainement mieux qu'il ne nous appelle pas de la même façon parce que ça va être perturbant pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre nom adéquat et je préfèrerais vraiment qu'il ne m'appelle pas père.

Je repensai à Draco et au fait qu'il avait été choqué d'apprendre que j'étais son « papa » quand il avait eu cinq ou six ans. Son air surpris et ses sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension était une chose que je n'allais jamais oublier...

— Papa lu et Papa lie peut être une alternative. Non ? proposa Carlos tout en piquant un fruit.

— Il risque de se passer du temps avant qu'il ne voit Charlie en train de lire..., plaisantai-je.

Carlos rit, faisant sursauter Bairim qui se remit à pleurer.

— Chut mon grand, soufflai-je à son oreille en le berçant. C'est juste Carlos.

Ce dernier s'excusa et voyant que Bairim ne se calmait pas vraiment, je commençai à lui préparer un biberon. L'idée de Carlos n'était pas idiote mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre une telle subtilité, et il le serait pendant encore au moins un ou deux ans. Il me fallait trouver autre chose qui différencierait bien les deux surnoms. J'avais déjà Draco qui m'appelait papa alors je devais laisser ce privilège à Charlie. Je finis bientôt de préparer le lait et je lui présentai la tétine alors qu'il attrapait le biberon. Bairim se mit à boire goulument et je souris en l'observant.

J'avais été regardé comment dire papa en roumain mais cela n'allait pas fonctionner puisque l'on disait "tata", ce qui allait le rendre plus confus encore quand il devrait appeler Ginny de la même façon. Au pire, nous pouvions juste lui apprendre à appeler Charlie papa et comme ça, quand il aurait un problème la nuit et crierait ce mot à plein poumon, je pourrais me contenter de me recoucher tandis que Charlie se lèverait.

Hm, ça pouvait être une idée.

**POV Charlie**

Ce fut mon excitation qui me réveilla et sans attendre, je me collai à Lucius, qui me tournait le dos. Je me frottai à lui, et mordillai son épaule, tout en posant la main sur sa hanche.

— Lucius ? soufflai-je.

— Hmm ?

Je me frottai un peu plus à lui, léchant sa nuque tout en glissant la main sur son ventre.

— Lucius...

— Charlie... ne te frotte pas à moi comme ça...

— Pourquoi ? susurrai-je.

— C'est le milieu de la nuit et tu m'as réveillé pour me chauffer, énonça-t-il.

— C'est tout à fait ça, murmurai-je en embrassant sa peau.

— Hmm... Dors.

— Dis-moi que tu me veux, que je t'excite. Oh bordel, soufflai-je en donnant un petit coup de hanche.

— Charlie...

— Lucius...

— Tu te frottes encore et je dois me lever tôt demain...

— J'ai envie de toi...

Je mordis son épaule et descendis la main plus bas mais me figeai, en me rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dure.

— Je... Oh, tu ne plaisantais pas.

— Je suis naze Charlie... mais si tu attends encore un peu, je ferais en sorte que tu ne le regrettes pas okay ? marmonna-t-il avant de bailler.

— Non c'est bon, chuchotai-je.

Je me levai rapidement et enfilai un pantalon lâche avant de quitter la chambre. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche froide. Je revins au lit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et pus me rendre compte que Lucius s'était rendormi. Je souris, et le regardai, avant d'entendre des babillements dans la chambre de Bairim.

Je regardai par l'entrebâillement de la porte et le vis debout, se tenant aux barreaux, regarder en direction de la fenêtre. Il semblait tout content, sautillant presque. Curieux, j'entrai et regardai par la fenêtre. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Storme à la barrière.

— C'est ton ami, soufflai-je.

Bairim se retourna vers moi et sourit.

— Dada !

J'allai l'embrasser, puis le rallongeai.

— Tu dois dormir Bairim. D'accord ?

— Dada !

— Je t'aime moi aussi. Dors.

Je caressai sa joue et il ferma les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Dragon. Je restai là, de longues minutes et quand sa respiration fut lente et calme, je retournai au lit. Je me plaçai sur le dos, une main sous la tête et fermai les yeux, essayant de me rendormir.

Lucius se tourna et vint se coller contre moi, posant la tête sur mon épaule et passant ses bras autour de moi.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, murmurai-je dans le silence de la chambre.

Je me détendis et me dis que demain, notre fils allait fêter ses un an.

Mon blond nicha le nez contre mon cou et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pus entendre au loin Bairim hurler. Je marmonnai :

— Vas-y Lucius, c'est ton tour.

Il marmonna à son tour quelque chose et ne bougea pas mais au bout d'une minute supplémentaire, il se détacha de moi et se leva.

— Merci, soufflai-je.

Je me tournai et me blottis contre la place qu'il occupait avant. Je pus l'entendre rassurer Bairim et quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius revint avec lui dans le lit. Il me poussa un peu puis s'allongea sur le côté face à moi et plaça Bairim entre nous deux.

— Hello mon grand, souris-je en l'embrassant.

Il sourit et attrapa mes cheveux pour les serrer entre ses doigts.

— Non, ne tire pas, ça fait mal, fis-je plus durement.

Il sembla comprendre car il les lâcha et se retourna sur le ventre, avant d'essayer de grimper sur Lucius.

— Oui, c'est ça, embête papa Lucius.

Ce dernier l'attrapa et l'assit sur son ventre puis tourna la tête vers moi et souffla :

— Tu t'es réveillé cette nuit ? Parce que je crois me souvenir de quelque chose mais c'est tellement flou que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un rêve...

— Oui, j'avais certains besoin, répondis-je.

— Besoin ou envie ? me demanda-t-il avant que Bairim ne se penche en avant et pose ses mains sur sa bouche.

— Les deux.

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Non, c'est normal.

— Bien, je n'aurais donc pas à me faire pardonner. Bairim, fit-il ensuite faussement réprobateur, si tu remets tes mains dans ma bouche, je les mange.

Je bougeai rapidement et me plaçai au dessus d'eux puis chatouillai Bairim tout en embrassant son cou et disant :

— Je vais te manger tout cru !

Il cria et ria en même temps, se collant contre Lucius pour essayer de m'échapper.

— Papa va te manger, soufflai-je amusé.

Je le pris et le soulevai le faisant voler un peu avant de le poser. J'embrassai son ventre couvert par son body. Il rit encore un peu et Lucius souffla :

— Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas parler, on aurait l'air malin s'il racontait à tout le monde que tu veux le manger...

— Ouais, pas faux.

Je me rallongeai et dis ensuite, en caressant Bairim :

— Tu as un an aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas envie de dire pa-pa ?

— Pada !

Je me redressai, tout comme Lucius.

— Pa-pa ? Dis Papa mon grand.

Je souris, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

— Pa... da !

Je regardai Lucius, qui se pinçait les lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

— Je suis presque sûr qu'il se moque de nous..., souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, faussement dépité.

— Peut-être, mais on y peut rien.

Bairim sourit et s'amusa à faire des bulles. Seulement, il fit sa tête concentrée quelques minutes plus tard et voyant ça, je me levai et dis, en partant précipitamment :

— Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner !

— C'est ça, râla Lucius. Tu parles d'un courageux Gryffondor...

— Je suis des plus courageux pour me proposer à faire le petit-déjeuner, rétorquai-je en riant.

Je fus rapidement dans la cuisine et m'attelai à préparer un plateau. Je croisai Moliva et papotai avec elle. Ma famille arrivait dans deux heures et nous n'étions pas encore prêts.

— Au fait, tu as pu aller chercher ce que je t'ai demandé ? demandai-je.

Je lui avais confié la lourde tâche d'aller acheter un jouet pour Rose, vu que c'était une fille je n'aurais pas su quoi prendre.

— Oui, j'ai hésité entre plusieurs choses mais finalement, j'ai pris un jouet d'encastrement en bois. Tu sais, mettre la bonne forme dans le bon trou mais celui-là est un peu amélioré puisque magique. Les formes sont des sorciers, des baguettes, tout ça, et quand tu réussis le morceau de bois « prend vie » et joue une musique ou se met à danser.

— Oh... j'ai limite envie de le garder pour Bairim, affirmai-je.

— Contente que ça te convienne, et je te donnerais l'adresse si tu veux.

— Merci.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'avais envie de rire, sachant que Lucius avait réquisitionné la cuisine pour le gâteau. Il prenait vraiment ça très à cœur et il nous avait tous mis dehors. J'avais à peine pu aller chercher à boire.

— Dis maman, étais-tu aussi... stressée pour nos anniversaires ? demandai-je tout en gardant un œil sur Bairim qui marchait entre les invités.

— Je devais préparer les anniversaires et continuer de vous surveiller, évidemment que j'étais stressée, répondit-elle en riant.

— Ouais ben Lucius ne doit surveiller personne, mais c'est un vrai Dragon. Dès le petit-déjeuner de pris, il est devenu fou.

— Il veut probablement juste que tout soit parfait. Et je croyais que tu aimais les Dragons, tu devrais être content...

Je tirai la langue et souris ensuite à Bill, qui se faisait limite grimper dessus par Bairim pour avoir un peu de sa boisson.

— Bairim, tu ne peux pas, c'est du café.

— Je crois qu'il s'en fiche, répliqua Bill avec un sourire. Vous ne le nourrissez donc pas ? ajouta-t-il en repoussant son café avant de prendre Bairim sur ses genoux.

— Si. Il boit ses biberons de lait, et mange les purées qu'on lui donne. C'est juste un gros gourmand, il tient surement ça de son tonton !

Je visai Ron du regard et le vis rougir, avant de rire.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! rétorqua-t-il ensuite.

Hermione se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Et sinon, Hermione, où est Rose ? Je pensais que vous l'auriez pris avec vous. J'avais un cadeau pour elle.

— Ah oui ? Et bien mes parents ne l'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps alors nous en avons profité pour la leur amener.

— Oh... et ça ne vous fait pas bizarre d'être sans elle ? les questionnai-je.

— Un peu, avoua Ron. Mais ce n'est que pour une journée après tout.

— Oh, je pense que quelqu'un doit être changé, fit Bill en se levant.

Je me levai et pris Bairim, qui posa sa bouche sur mon menton.

— Allez p'tit bonhomme, on va te rendre tout propre.

Je quittai la pièce et me rendis rapidement dans sa chambre. Je le posai et n'eus pas le temps de pousser le pot de talc qu'il le balança à terre.

— Bairim, le grondai-je. Tu ne dois pas jeter les choses.

Je soupirai et commençai à le déshabiller. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, le voir avec mon cadeau, qui je l'espérais n'allait pas faire naître une dispute entre Lucius et moi.

**POV Lucius**

Je mis la troisième et dernière partie du gâteau à cuir puis commençai à assembler les deux premières. J'avais décidé de faire plutôt simple finalement. J'avais donc réalisé trois fondants chocolat-noisette que j'avais fais cuir dans des moules ronds de différentes tailles afin d'en faire une petite pièce montée. Le matin même, j'avais assemblé les trois gâteaux et avais concocté une mousse légère à la vanille que j'étalai à présent sur les trois étages uniformément. Je pris ensuite les bananes que j'épluchai avant de les couper en rondelles.

Je regardai l'horloge et réalisai qu'il allait être quatorze heures. Nous avions eu fini de manger une petite demi-heure plus tôt et nous allions passer aux gâteaux dans deux petites heures, ce qui me laissait néanmoins largement le temps de terminer. Je disposai les fines rondelles de fruit sur la crème sur tout le gâteau puis me lavai les mains avant d'attraper un bol et de préparer une pâte à sucre. J'en fis une quantité importante, puisque ceci était plus un test qu'autre chose et je n'étais pas certain d'y parvenir du premier coup. Je pris un peu de pâte dans la main et en fis une boule avant d'attraper ma baguette et de lancer un sort de modelage. Je visualisai quelque chose de simple pour commencer mais fronçai les sourcils en voyant le résultat qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à un biberon. Je n'abandonnai cependant pas et recommençai, plusieurs fois, ajustant la formule et mon mouvement de poignet.

Finalement, après le sixième essai, le sucre prit la forme que je désirai. Je pris une autre boule de pâte et la modelai en forme d'ours en peluche assez rapidement. Je fis ensuite un petit berceau puis disposai le tout sur le gâteau après les avoir mis en couleur grâce à un autre sort. Heureusement que j'avais ma baguette parce que pour le coup, je n'aurais certainement pas eu la patience de tout peindre à la main. Puisqu'il me restait encore un peu de pâte à sucre, je modelai deux ou trois Dragons représentant Émeraude et son petit, ainsi que Storme puisque c'était ceux que Bairim semblait le plus apprécier.

Je les plaçai à leur tour sur le gâteau puis écrivis « Joyeux anniversaire Bairim » avec du coulis de chocolat sur le dessus de la partie basse du gâteau. Je nettoyai ensuite la vaisselle que j'avais utilisée puis allai déposer le plat dans le coin le plus reculé de la cuisine, le plaçant sous un sort de conservation et de protection afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je sortis finalement de la pièce et rejoignis Charlie qui discutait avec son père, l'un des jumeaux et sa petite sœur. J'avisai Bairim sur les genoux de Draco pas très loin et souris en voyant mes fils ainsi.

— Ah, enfin ! Viens là, souffla Charlie en tendant un bras vers moi.

J'attrapai sa main et allai m'asseoir à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

— Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, rit-il. Et puis, te voir revenir signifie que nous allons pouvoir manger le gâteau !

— Je me disais aussi, soupirai-je faussement vexé avant de l'embrasser.

Il était vrai que j'avais été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps et nous n'avions pas pu être aussi proches aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu. Et je me souvenais à présent parfaitement de la façon dont il s'était frotté contre moi la nuit même, ce qui faisait que j'étais plus qu'impatient de pouvoir me retrouver seul avec lui.

— Pada coco, chanta Bairim en jouant avec les mains de Draco.

— Il va finalement commencer par savoir dire Draco apparemment, souris-je en caressant la nuque de Charlie.

— Et il aurait bien raison, je suis son frère et son parrain après tout, dit mon fils en regardant Bairim. Dra-co.

— Cocolat.

Je vis Yanis entrer et le saluai avant de me séparer de Charlie et d'aller prendre Bairim. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était son premier mot.

— Chocolat, répétai-je en le regardant alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes joues.

— Cocolat, rit-il en essayant d'attraper mon nez.

— Tu as faim ?

— Vi.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu as arrêté de te moquer de nous et as enfin décidé de nous montrer à quel point tu es malin en réalité ? lui demandai-je en l'emmenant dans la cuisine.

— Pada !

— Et c'est quoi Pada ?

Je sortis ma baguette et amenai Bairim devant son gâteau. Il me fit un bisou et tira mes cheveux.

— Ça te plait ?

Il m'ignora et tendit sa main pour avoir du gâteau. Je ris et le tirai en arrière avant qu'il ne la plonge dans la crème. Je fis léviter la pile d'assiette et de cuillère à l'aide de ma baguette puis retournai dans la salle à manger. Je donnai Bairim à Charlie tandis que les autres disposaient la vaisselle. Je retournai ensuite dans la cuisine et pris une bougie que je plaçai en haut du gâteau avant de l'allumer. Je fis ensuite léviter le gâteau et le posai sur la table de la salle à manger.

— Oh papa, tu t'es surpassé, souffla Draco en se léchant les lèvres.

— Merlin, Lucius, ajouta Charlie. Je vais t'enfermer jour et nuit dans la cuisine. Enfin, peut-être pas les nuits, rigola-t-il.

— Il a l'air délicieux, fit Molly en souriant.

— Merci, dis-je quelque peu mal à l'aise.

J'avais toujours autant de mal avec les compliments, même s'ils me faisaient plaisir. Tout le monde s'installa et nous fîmes souffler sa bougie à Bairim. Ou plutôt, nous l'empêchâmes d'attraper la flamme avec ses doigts et Draco souffla discrètement pour l'éteindre quand son frère essaya mais que la flamme ne vacilla même pas. Je découpai ensuite le gâteau et donnai à Bairim une petite part avec la figurine en sucre de Storme, donnant celle d'Émeraude et son fils à Charlie. Je finis de servir tout le monde et Johanna amena le thé, le café et le chocolat chaud au même instant.

— Lucius, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu as un don pour la cuisine, rit George.

— Ravi si ça vous plait, soufflai-je avant de me tourner vers Bairim qui avait déjà plein de chocolat et de crème sur les joues. Et toi, tu aimes ?

— Vi Pada !

Je souris et embrassai sa tempe, évitant de justesse ses mains pleines de chocolat.

— Papa, rectifia Charlie. Allez mon grand, dis-le : Papa Pa-pa.

Bairim se tourna vers lui et dit :

— Papa.

Puis il me regarda et ajouta :

— Pada !

— Oh bordel, cria Charlie.

Il serra Bairim contre lui, se mettant du chocolat sur la chemise et ajouta :

— Oui mon chéri, papa et...

Il me regarda étrangement et souffla :

— C'est bien mon chéri, nous sommes fiers de toi.

J'attrapai une lingette, tout sourire, et essuyai les mains et la bouche de notre fils avant de le féliciter à mon tour. Visiblement, il avait lui aussi réalisé que deux fois « papa », ce n'était pas possible. Aujourd'hui était décidemment une bonne journée, Bairim avait un an, il venait de dire ses premiers vrais mots et dans peu de temps, Harry et Draco allaient probablement se décider à annoncer aux Weasley la bonne nouvelle.

— Bairim, dit Draco. Je suis fier de toi mon poussin, viens là !

Il se leva et prit Bairim dans ses bras, le serrant fortement. Je pus l'entendre chuchoter ensuite à son oreille :

— Draco, dis Draco. Allez, tu peux y arriver.

— Cocolat.

— Il a quelques bonnes lettres, ris-je en voyant l'air dépité de Draco.

— Ça va venir avec le temps, fit Harry. Et sinon, j'aimerais faire une petite déclaration.

Il tendit la main vers Draco, que ce dernier prit et ajouta :

— Voilà, Draco et moi, on va se marier.

Il y eut un silence à cette nouvelle puis, ce fut Ron qui se leva le premier pour soulever Harry du sol.

— Petit cachotier, tu ne m'as rien dit !

Harry rit et rendit son étreinte à son meilleur ami, Hermione les rejoignant rapidement pour étreindre son ami. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et ils prirent également Draco dans leurs bras tandis que Molly se jetait sur Harry. Charlie se leva et se posa derrière moi, embrassant ma nuque. Il entoura mes hanches de ses bras et souffla, au creux de mon oreille :

— Cette journée est juste parfaite pour toi, non ? Tes enfants sont heureux, l'homme que tu aimes est heureux et ton gâteau est un délice.

Je passai le bras derrière moi afin de poser ma main sur sa nuque puis répondis, un sourire aux lèvres :

— Comment sais-tu que l'homme que j'aime est heureux ?

— Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il l'était.

— Tu ne le penses plus ? demandai-je en tournant la tête pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas, tu doutes de son bonheur, donc... il doit douter aussi, non ?

Il m'embrassa rapidement et posa sa joue sur la mienne.

— Non. Ton fils vient de t'appeler papa, je suis heureux et te fais des gâteaux délicieux, tu dois donc être sur un petit nuage, répliquai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

— Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Et dire que je n'ai pas voulu de cette vie, murmura-t-il la voix pleine de peine et de culpabilité.

Je le repoussai un peu et reculai ma chaise avant de l'attirer sur mes genoux sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. J'embrassai sa joue, glissant ma main sur la peau chaude de sa hanche, puis posai le menton sur son épaule.

— Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça, soufflai-je.

— Facile à dire. Regarde-le. Il rit, il est beau, heureux. Et moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à le détruire, m'en séparer pendant des semaines.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait finalement. Et tu l'aimes depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'as rejeté maintenant.

— C'est vrai aussi.

— Bon les amoureux là, fit Bill. Et si on passait aux cadeaux ?!

— Qui commence ? demandai-je sans lâcher Charlie.

— Comme vous voulez, répondit Arthur.

Molly et lui commencèrent donc et offrirent à Bairim des vêtements ainsi que deux paires de chaussures et des bonnets et écharpes probablement tricotés par Molly. Bill et Fleur lui donnèrent tout un set de couverts et assiettes pour enfant et Ginny lui offrit également des habits alors qu'il reçut un trotteur de la part de Fred et George. Ron et Hermione lui avaient acheté des jeux éducatifs, chose absolument pas surprenante, au final. Les Weasley avaient pensé aux cadeaux pratiques et utiles et je les en remerciai, tout comme Charlie.

Vint ensuite au tour de Draco et Harry. Ils offrirent un mobile avec des Dragons miniatures, ainsi que quelques jouets. Il y avait aussi deux petites vestes. Je les remerciai également et Bairim s'intéressa immédiatement au mobile duquel il essaya de prendre les Dragons. Draco lui montra, sans le laisser vraiment les toucher et Charlie quitta la pièce pour revenir avec deux emballages.

— Toi ou moi ? demanda-t-il.

— Je t'en prie, commence.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui offrir et je devais avouer être assez curieux. Il s'approcha du petit et le prit dans ses bras, avant de s'installer à table, plaçant Bairim face à lui sur cette dernière. Il lui donna les emballages qu'il déchira rapidement s'amusant ensuite avec, ne regardant même pas les cadeaux. Charlie le déplia donc et je vis rapidement un petit pantalon et une veste en cuir. Je m'approchai d'eux et observai l'ensemble avant d'empêcher Bairim de manger le papier qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

— Il va être bien trop craquant avec ça sur le dos, commentai-je ensuite.

— C'est pour ça que je lui ai offert. Il aura la classe mon petit Bairim Sven Severus d'amour, fit-il en lui mettant la veste.

— Vous l'avez vraiment appelé comme ça ? dit Ron en écarquillant quelque peu les yeux et un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Mon pauvre petit gars, dit-il ensuite à Bairim, tu pars déjà avec une difficulté.

— Pour sûr, il y a aussi le nom des Weasley derrière et il n'est pas roux, ajouta Ginny en riant.

— Il est mignon, répliquai-je, alors ça passera.

Surtout qu'il s'appelait également Malfoy, et s'il allait à Poudlard, cela pouvait lui apporter des problèmes. Détail que je préférais ne pas évoquer à voix haute, encore moins aujourd'hui.

— Il tient ça de moi, rit Fred avant de recevoir un coup de Bill.

— Non, il est évident qu'il tient de moi, répliqua ce dernier.

— Vous avez tord tous les deux, fit Fleur. Il tient des ses papa qui n'ont rien à envier côté beauté.

— Moi, dit Draco avec un sourire, je dis qu'il ne tient ça que de papa. C'est son côté Malfoy qui le rend si beau...

— Tu insinues que je suis moche ? Fais gaffe, je suis ton beau-père !

Charlie sembla choqué par ses paroles et se mit ensuite à rire comme un fou, se tenant le ventre. Tout le monde rit quelque peu de le voir ainsi et Draco attendit qu'il se calme avant de lui demander :

— C'était pour quoi ça ? Tu viens seulement de réaliser ou...

— Ou ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Ou tu as un sérieux problème, je présume...

— Non, c'est que j'évite d'y penser. On a presque le même âge.

— On a huit ans d'écart quand même.

— Oh excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu connais beaucoup de personne qui ont eu des enfants à cet âge.

— Non tu as raison, pas trop dur d'être avec quelqu'un de si vieux ?

— Bon, quand vous en aurez marre..., râlai-je, vexé d'être qualifié de « si vieux ».

— C'est ton fils qui est trop vieux, répondit Charlie.

— C'est toi qui est trop jeune ! répliqua mon fils avec un sourire. J'aime beaucoup mon âge, merci.

— Et moi j'aime beaucoup ton père, rétorqua mon compagnon.

— Et j'en suis ravi, mais ça fait quand même de toi mon beau-père, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Charlie fusilla Draco des yeux et se servit une autre part de gâteau avant de rougir et de demander :

— Qui en veut ?

— Moi s'il te plait, dit Ron immédiatement.

Il sourit et servit son frère.

— Personne d'autre ?

Tout le monde en redemanda une plus ou moins grosse part et je pris Bairim dans mes bras, ce dernier commençant sérieusement à s'endormir.

— Dodo, souffla-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

— Oui mon cœur, tu vas faire dodo, chuchotai-je en commençant à le bercer.

Charlie nous regarda et sourit, avant de manger son gâteau.

— Je pense que pour ma part, je vais vous laisser, fit Yanis.

— D'accord, merci d'être venu, dis-je en serrant sa main.

— Merci à vous de m'avoir invité.

Tout le monde le salua et il partit. Je continuai de bercer Bairim et le sentant s'endormir, je me dis qu'aller le coucher dans son lit serait sans doute une meilleure idée.

— Dis au revoir à tout le monde Bairim.

Il envoya des bisous et sourit, avant de tendre la main vers Charlie.

— Bon, ben... on revient vite, souffla ce dernier.

Ils dirent bonne nuit à au petit et nous partîmes vers sa chambre. On le déshabilla, le laissant en body, puis nous le mîmes au lit. Son premier anniversaire c'était très bien passé et il avait vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier, même s'il ne se rendait pas encore compte de tout. Je pris Charlie dans mes bras et nous observâmes Bairim quelques minutes avant de mettre le baby phone et de rejoindre la salle à manger.

**POV Charlie**

Bairim avait à peine dormi une heure avant de pleurer. Draco venait de partir le chercher. Seulement, il dût oublier le baby phone, car nous pûmes tous l'entendre dire :

— Salut mon grand ! Bah alors, tu pleures ? T'as mal quelque part ? Je peux comprendre tu sais, depuis ce matin, j'ai super mal au cul, même si tu n'auras sûrement pas ce genre de problème avant encore au moins 15 ans, ou jamais d'ailleurs.

Je m'étranglais et regardai immédiatement devenir tout rouge Harry, plus que Ron ne l'avait jamais été. D'ailleurs ce dernier rit, avant de tapoter l'épaule du brun. Par contre, Lucius se racla la gorge avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

— C'est une chose dont je me serais bien passé de savoir.

— Je comprends, grimaçai-je.

Draco revint quelques secondes plus tard et prit place.

— Attention, il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses mal, laissai-je échapper.

— Quoi ?! fit-il visiblement surpris.

Lucius me donna un coup de coude et Molly se leva et dit :

— Quelqu'un veut du thé ?

Tout le monde hocha presque la tête et j'eus envie de rire, en voyant Harry détourner le regard. Draco se tourna vers lui et demanda plus ou moins discrètement :

— C'est quoi le problème ?

— Rien, grogna-t-il. Évite juste de te confier à ton frère à l'avenir.

— De quoi est-ce que tu... Oh Merlin.

Il rougit violemment et ajouta, plus bas encore :

— Comment vous pouvez être au courant ?

— Le baby phone, ris-je.

— Ah..., fit-il avant de rougir plus encore et de baisser la tête.

— Ce n'est pas grave hein, c'est naturel, ajoutai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie que Lucius m'en veuille pour avoir blagué là-dessus.

— Tu crois que ton frère est arrivé comment ? Et les autres à cette table ? Quoique pour Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment né dans les choux !

— Ah ah ah ! fit ce dernier faussement vexé. Et si on pouvait éviter de parler de combien papa et maman ont dû être actif pour qu'on soit autant à cette table, ce serait bien, grimaça-t-il ensuite.

Papa rougit et se leva, certainement pour rejoindre maman. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée.

— Ouais, d'ailleurs, il va remettre ça, plaisantai-je.

Mon père me lança un regard sombre et partit en cuisine plus vite encore.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je rangeai, ma famille étant partie depuis deux petites heures et les autres étant revenus. Ils avaient décidé de nous laisser en famille et d'aller boire un verre. J'avais essayé de les en dissuader, mais je n'avais réussi à rien. Du coup, à leur retour, on avait remis ça. Fallait dire que le gâteau était une vraie réussite.

Je finis de ranger et lavai ensuite la vaisselle. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et me laissai aller un peu, soupirant.

— Longue journée. J'ai hâte d'être juste avec toi, rien que toi.

Je devais dire que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais ces derniers temps, mais j'avais envie de lui. Juste lui. Il se racla la gorge et je réalisai que ce n'était pas Lucius mais Geoffroy.

— Désolé, soufflai-je en me décollant de lui.

— Je présume, et espère, que tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre...

— Oui, quelle question ! Je pensais que tu étais Lucius.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais mais il est parti coucher Bairim.

— Okay.

Je m'essuyai les mains et dis :

— Je vais le rejoindre dans ce cas. Je terminerais demain.

Il hocha la tête et une fois dans la salle à manger, je soufflai :

— Bonne soirée. Et merci, lançai-je pour tout le monde.

Ils me répondirent et je souris, quittant ensuite la pièce. Je fus rapidement dans la chambre de Bairim mais ne vis personne. Je me rendis alors dans la salle de bain et vis Lucius, accroupi, tenant le petit qui barbotait dans une dizaine de centimètres d'eau.

Je les rejoignis et jouai rapidement avec notre fils, le faisant rire. Je me collai aussi à Lucius et l'embrassai dès que je le pouvais. Mais Bairim éternua et nous le sortîmes de l'eau. Je regardai mon blond l'habiller puis nous allâmes dans la chambre, le prenant avec nous quelques minutes.

Nous lui parlâmes, le chatouillâmes et nous le fîmes répéter ses nouveaux mots avec une joie immense. Puis, fut le moment d'aller le mettre au lit. Je pris le petit bout qui commençait déjà à fermer les yeux et dis à Lucius, tout en entrant dans la chambre de Bairim :

— Il a n'a pas dormis beaucoup aujourd'hui, il fera peut-être sa nuit.

— En effet, avec de la chance...

Je posai notre fils dans son berceau et mis en route le mobile que j'avais installé une fois ma famille partie.

— C'est un très joli cadeau. Tout comme ton Dragon à bascule.

— Hm. L'important c'est que ça lui plaise, sourit Lucius en s'appuyant sur le berceau pour observer le petit dormeur.

— C'est le cas, j'en suis sûr. Je suis même jaloux.

Je n'étais pas jaloux du cadeau en lui-même, mais plutôt que Lucius ait eu cette idée et pas moi.

— S'il te plait tant que ça, je suis certain que je pourrais en trouver un à ta taille...

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas eu d'idée. Déjà pour la Saint-Valentin, je n'en ai pas eue. Je me suis contenté d'acheter un ensemble en cuir alors que toi... tu lui offres ça !

— C'est vrai, je suis plutôt doué pour offrir des cadeaux qui font plaisir, mais c'est parce que j'ai eu de l'entraînement. A chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de mal avec Draco ou Narcissa, je me faisais pardonner avec un cadeau alors...

Il vint se coller contre moi puis ajouta :

— Et je suis certain que quand il verra qu'il peut à présent s'habiller comme nous, il adorera.

— Mouais, fis-je pas convaincu.

Tout le monde avait acheté de chouette truc, et moi... Moi j'avais merdé, en beauté.

— Crois-moi. Il essaie déjà de nous imiter pendant les trois quarts de la journée, pouvoir être encore plus comme papa lui fera très plaisir, tu verras.

Je le serrai contre moi et soufflai :

— Tu as peut-être raison au final. Et tu as vu ça ?! Il a parlé, je n'en reviens pas.

— Il n'en était pas très loin après tout, il lui manquait probablement juste un peu de volonté. Mais oui, c'est super.

— Il aurait très bien pu te le dire à toi aussi, le rassurai-je. N'y vois pas de favoritisme, d'accord ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Du fait qu'il ait dit « papa » dans mes bras.

— Bien sûr qu'il t'a dit « papa », puisque c'est ce que tu es.

Il ne comprenait pas !

— Je te dis de ne pas croire qu'il me préfère parce qu'il l'a dit dans mes bras. Il aurait très bien pu le dire dans les tiens. De toute manière, ça ne change rien, il a dit papa. Et nous sommes ses papas.

Je regardai ensuite le berceau et tirai Lucius avec moi hors de la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière nous et me plaqua contre le mur avant de souffler :

— Charlie, il ne peut pas nous appeler papa tous les deux. C'est déstabilisant pour lui parce qu'un prénom va une personne. Donc tu es son papa, et moi et bien... je suppose que c'est pada.

— Pada ? répétai-je.

— Apparemment. Je croyais que c'était une erreur de prononciation mais en fait, je pense que c'est ainsi qu'il m'appelle.

— Et est-ce ça te plait ? le questionnai-je en me détachant de lui.

— Pourquoi cela ne me plairait-il pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Bon, je vais aller me prendre un bain.

Je marchai jusqu'au fond de la chambre et pris des affaires de rechange.

— Ça te tente ou pas ?

— J'irai ensuite.

— Okay.

Je l'embrassai et quittai la chambre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je lisais ou plutôt feuilletais en attendant que Lucius ait fini de se laver. J'avais envie de lui et avais été déçu de prendre mon bain tout seul, ayant eu envie de le caresser, lui faisant perdre la tête. Mais je comptais bien me rattraper maintenant.

Mon sexe était déjà légèrement dressé et j'étais en manque. Cette nuit, ça avait été plus qu'un message de mon corps à ma libido, c'était ma soif de Lucius.

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me calmer, car l'imaginer sous l'eau, caresser son corps, me donnait juste envie de le rejoindre et de lécher toute sa peau, et plus encore. Je m'assis, trouvant que la place allongée était beaucoup moins adaptée à mon état d'excitation. Lucius entra dans la pièce, une serviette autour des hanches et je grognai.

— Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ?

Je me levai et avant que je ne le rejoigne, il me répondit tout en frottant ses cheveux avec une autre serviette :

— De quoi tu parles ?

Je l'entourai de mes bras et mordillai son cou, avant de me plaquer contre sa cuisse.

— Sais-tu que j'aurais aimé être l'eau qui a caressé ton corps. Et que je souhaite être cette serviette.

— Ah oui ? rit-il doucement.

— Oh que oui, répondis-je en retirant ladite serviette d'autour de ses hanches.

Je léchai son épaule et ma main alla flatter ses fesses.

— Tu ne peux pas imaginer, repris-je, comme j'ai envie d'être en toi. C'est... comme un besoin au plus profond de moi.

— Hmm, gémit-il. Tu es encore en train de me chauffer.

— Totalement, je plaide même coupable.

Un de mes doigts s'immisça entre ses fesses, mais je n'allai pas plus loin. Je me collai ensuite à lui, dans son dos, et fis glisser ma main le long de son corps, délicatement. Le sentir frissonner fut un vrai bonheur. Lucius gémit une fois de plus et posa la main sur ma nuque avant d'embrasser ma mâchoire et de se coller plus encore contre moi.

— Dis-le-moi...

Je parsemai la peau à portée de baiser humide, léchant et mordillant un peu alors que mon doigt caressait désormais son entrée.

— Hmm... Oui.

Je grognai face à l'étroitesse de mon pantalon et susurrai :

— Dis-le-moi, je veux l'entendre.

— Quoi donc ? chuchota-t-il en ondulant des hanches. Que je veux que tu me prennes et que je veux te sentir en moi ici et maintenant ? Ou que je t'aime comme un fou ?

Je ne répondis pas et l'embrassai à la place, pénétrant sa bouche de ma langue. Ma main caressa son torse et pinça ses tétons, ce qui fit qu'il me mordit la lèvre.

— J'aime quand tu me mords, j'aime ça.

Je suçotai sa lèvre inférieure et ajoutai :

— Je te veux si fort, que j'ai peur d'aller plus loin.

Je voulais le prendre, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je voulais l'entendre gémir, pleurer son plaisir. Je voulais qu'il perde toute notion de la réalité. Je voulais me fondre en lui, le revendiquer. Et bordel, mon sexe durcit encore plus à ces pensées.

— Je suis un grand garçon, tu ne vas pas me casser. Maintenant arrête de m'allumer et agit.

Je le poussai sans ménagement sur le lit et commençai à lécher son corps, tout en déliant les liens fermant mon pantalon. Il agrippa mes cheveux et j'eus envie de jouir. Mais je ne le fis bien sûr pas et mordis sa peau, tout en grognant. Je me redressai ensuite et me mis à nu. Je me plaçai entre ses jambes et touchai mon érection, tout en sifflant :

— Je vais te baiser Lucius. Tu vas gémir, pleurer, grogner mon prénom pour appeler la délivrance.

Je braquai mon regard sur lui et me léchai les lèvres, tout en cambrant mon dos.

— Tu me chauffes encore, gémit-il avec un sourire avant de coller ses lèvres contre les miennes, les mordillant et les léchant.

Je l'embrassai langoureusement, tout en me frottant à lui. Puis, je m'écartai et effleurai son corps du bout des doigts. Je suivis ces derniers des yeux, passant par son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule puis sa poitrine. Je taquinai ses boutons de chair dressés puis passai à son ventre, qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Lucius commença à parler, mais je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche et soufflai :

— Non, ne parle pas. Hormis pour me demander de te faire jouir.

Il me regarda attentivement quelques secondes puis hocha la tête tout en se léchant les lèvres. Je joignis nos bouches de manière brève et commençai à lécher son corps. Au moment où j'arrivai au niveau de la ceinture, il commença enfin à supplier :

— Charlie... arrête maintenant. Enfin non n'arrête pas mais accélère, s'il te plait.

— Non, c'est moi qui dirige.

Je me détournai de son sexe gorgé de sang et m'occupai de ses jambes qu'il écarta malgré tout d'une manière indécente. Je lui jetai un regard et souris, avant de me redresser sur les genoux et de caresser mon sexe.

— C'est ça que tu veux ?

Il guida sa main vers son entrejambe, mais je la retins :

— Tut tut tut.

Il serra ses poings, et sa respiration se fit saccadée alors que son regard était braqué sur ma main qui enserrait mon membre. Je gémis et me mordis la lèvre tout en me vidant. Je l'entendis haleter et sans attendre, portai ma main couverte de sperme à ses lèvres.

Allait-il le faire ?

Bordel, je devais me retenir de ne pas le prendre en bouche. Mais je voulais le mener aussi loin que je le pouvais, mon rêve de la semaine précédente étant encore vivace.

Lucius ancra son regard dans le mien et se lécha les lèvres avant d'en faire de même avec mes doigts, les nettoyants consciencieusement. Je gémis tout en caressant ses cuisses. Je ne quittai pas sa bouche du regard et une fois qu'il eut fini, je volai ses lèvres avec brutalité, faisant s'entrechoquer nos dents.

Le baiser dura une éternité, ou peut-être juste quelques secondes, mais j'étais à bout de souffle, tout comme lui. Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, que je mordillai, avant de souffler au creux de son oreille :

— Mets-toi à quatre pattes pour moi, offre-toi à moi.

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette position, même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit à proprement parlé. Il passa sa main sur ma nuque qu'il enserra quelques secondes avant de me repousser. Il se mit à genoux et me tourna le dos puis se laissa tomber en avant, se positionnant comme je le voulais.

Je me collai à ses fesses, posant les mains sur ses hanches. Je les caressai et soufflai ensuite, voulant le rassurer :

— Tu es beau, irrésistible et je t'aime.

Il grogna et bougea ses fesses, les frottant contre moi. Je me penchai, accentuant mon touché contre es dernières, et léchai son dos, de haut en bas, en suivant sa colonne vertébrale.

— Charlie, grogna-t-il, fais-le. J'en peux plus...

— Faire quoi ? murmurai-je en passant l'une de mes mains pour la poser sur son ventre.

— Tu le sais parfaitement.

Il se colla encore plus contre moi si c'était possible et enserra le drap entre ses poings.

— Pas tout de suite, non.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et glissai un doigt en lui. Il gémit et je souris. Je fis ensuite ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis ce fameux rêve que j'avais essayé d'oublier. Je me décollai de lui, l'entendant grogner, puis fis descendre ma langue entre ses fesses.

— Oh Merlin Charlie qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'interrompit et gémit avant de jurer. Je léchai son entrée et retirai mon doigt, écartant ensuite ses fesses. Lucius haleta et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je fis aller et venir ma langue par dessus son entrée avant de l'enfoncer en lui. Il jura une fois de plus puis gémit mon prénom encore et encore. Je m'appliquai donc à le rendre fou en prenant enfin son érection en main.

— Charlie ! Tu... C'est...

Il bougea des hanches contre moi, accentuant chaque contact tout en gémissant de plus en plus. Je continuai mon traitement pendant de longues minutes avant de me retirer. J'embrassai son dos, tout en le pénétrant de deux doigts. J'avais maintenant hâte d'être en lui complètement.

— Bordel Lucius...

Il était chaud, humide, étroit.

— Vire tes doigts et prend-moi ! dit-il entre le gémissement et le grognement.

— Non, je risque de te faire mal.

Vu la manière dont je voulais le prendre, il valait mieux une bonne préparation. Je serrai son sexe, ne voulant pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite et continuai de faire aller et venir mes doigts en lui, les écartant le plus possible.

— Charlie je m'en fiche. Avoir mal m'empêchera de jouir trop vite. Viens maintenant !

— Comme tu voudras.

Je retirai mes doigts et léchai une dernière fois cet endroit avant de me placer derrière lui. Je pris mon sexe qui était de nouveau dur en main et positionnai mon gland face à son entrée, poussant un peu, mais pas assez pour le pénétrer. Il grogna mon prénom et recula ses fesses pour s'empaler de lui-même sur moi. Je donnai alors un coup de rein brutal et me retrouvai enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde.

— Tu me sens là ? demandai-je en caressant sa croupe.

— Ce serait dur de te manquer, souffla-t-il.

— Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as, grognai-je en commençant à bouger.

Il grogna également et baissa la tête, ses poings enserrant compulsivement les draps. Je repris son sexe en main et serrai, accélérant en même temps mes coups de bassins, gémissant.

J'y allai de plus en plus vite et profondément. Lucius commença à gémir et à venir à ma rencontre. Je me penchai, et frappai ses fesses, avant de changer d'angle. Il hurla avant de dire :

— Plus !

Il releva la tête et la tourna vers moi avant d'ajouter en se mordant les lèvres :

— Embrasse-moi.

Je grognai et donnai un coup de hanche plus violent, faisant claquer mes bourses contre ses fesses tout en agrippant sa nuque. Je me penchai ensuite et l'attirai à moi, avant de léchai ses lèvres et de l'embrasser tant bien que mal. Lucius grogna puis mordit ma lèvre violemment, l'entaillant.

Je déviai vers son cou que je mordis tout en agrippant ses hanches, en allant et venant plus rapidement lui. Il gémit et grogna, avant de murmurer quelques choses.

— Qu-quoi ? le questionnai-je tout en sortant complètement de lui pour y revenir d'un seul mouvement profond.

— Touche-moi !

— Supplie-moi, rétorquai-je en frappant sa prostate.

— Bon sang Charlie touche-moi ! S'il te plait...

— Ce n'est pas suffisant mon amour.

Je me redressai et regardai mon sexe entrer en lui. J'allai caresser son entrée de mon pouce et grognai à cette vue. Je me donnai à fond dans mes coups de reins, puissants et profonds, et sentis le corps de Lucius se mettre à trembler. Je serrai de nouveau son sexe, ne désirant pas qu'il jouisse et je le sentis se resserrer autour de moi, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

— Charlie... d'accord je t'en supplie touche-moi, laisse-moi jouir !

— Encore, soufflai-je. Ça m'excite, tu ne peux pas savoir. Fais-moi plaisir, juste cette fois. S'il te plait.

— Caresse-moi, s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie Charlie, touche-moi, je veux jouir s'il te plait. Laisse-moi... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais touche-moi.

— Je t'aime, susurrai-je en le caressant enfin.

Il gémit et grogna, avant d'haleter au fur et à mesure que ma main s'activait. Je dus me concentrer pour ne pas jouir, voulant encore en profiter, mais ça devenait dur, très dur.

Je sortis complètement de lui et revins plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se resserre plus fortement. Je fermai les yeux et donnai un coup de bassin plus violent que ce que j'avais pu donner jusqu'à présent et me vidai en lui, en plusieurs jets.

Au même instant, je le sentis se resserrer autour de moi et se vider dans ma main alors qu'il continuait d'onduler des hanches. Je restai en lui, tout en caressant sa peau à portée de main et me collai à son dos, embrassant sa nuque. Son corps était couvert d'une pellicule de sueur, tout comme le mien, et je me félicitai pour avoir apposé un sort de silence quand Lucius était partis se laver. Ce dernier se laissa bientôt tomber sur le matelas puis se tourna sur le dos, m'attirant contre lui.

— Je me vengerai, souffla-t-il après un instant. Même si c'était...

Il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou qu'il embrassa puis ouvrit la bouche afin que ses dents touchent ma peau, mais sans me mordre.

— Même si c'était ? l'encourageai-je à finir.

Il enfonça ses dents dans ma peau en réponse, profondément. Je poussai un petit son de contentement, avant de passer la main sous ses fesses et de les pincer. Il me mordit plus fortement encore puis desserra sa prise et lécha ma peau.

— Même si c'était ? répétai-je.

— Tu m'as fait te supplier et maintenant tu veux des compliments ? grogna-t-il contre mon cou.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était un compliment. Mais oui, c'est exactement ça. Finis ta phrase s'il te plait.

Je me blottis contre lui, étant épuisé.

— Même si c'était très bon. Vraiment très bon. Néanmoins, je me vengerai, parce que c'était vraiment... Disons pas très gentil de ta part de me faire languir ainsi.

Je ne répondis pas, alors que de mon côté, c'était ce qui m'avait limite le plus excité.

— Mais tu auras le droit de recommencer..., souffla Lucius ensuite en passant la main sur mes fesses alors qu'il retraçait de l'autre la marque de ses dents sur mon cou.

— M'en voilà ravi, chuchotai-je.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce seizième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours, dépendant du rythme de nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Bonsoir bonsoir ! Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Désolées pour ce retard, mais la vie a parfois ses imprévus. Nous remarquons que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à laisser un petit commentaire. Nous espérons que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que cette suite vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas qu'un petit mot peut extrêmement faire plaisir _*clin d'œil*_

**Merci à** Paulin54, ptitcoeurfragile, holybleu, lilywen **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 17**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon avec un livre tout en gardant un œil sur Bairim qui jouait sur le tapis. J'avais été de garde toute la nuit et de ménage une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ce qui faisait que j'étais raisonnablement fatigué. Charlie était de garde pour encore une petite heure et Carlos qui avait surveillé le petit pendant que j'étais de ménage et il m'avait informé qu'il s'était passé des choses étranges. Il entendait par là que la plaquette de chocolat qu'il avait éloigné de Bairim s'était de nouveau retrouvée juste à côté de lui après qu'il ait tourné les yeux une seconde. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que notre petit bout commençait à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Autrement dit, le vrai calvaire commençait parce que non seulement il marchait à présent très bien, profitant de la moindre seconde d'inattention pour s'enfuir, mais en plus, il allait se mettre à faire léviter toutes sortes de choses et Merlin savait quoi encore.

Bairim tira sur mon pantalon et je le pris sur mes genoux, continuant de lire en caressant ses cheveux alors qu'il jouait à faire voler son avion. Il le posa quelques minutes plus tard sur mon bras gauche puis se figea. Il posa sa main sur la peau de mon bras et parcourut la marque des ténèbres de ses petits doigts. C'était une chose qu'il avait commencé à faire peu après son premier anniversaire, il y avait un peu plus de six mois de cela. Je devais avouer que j'avais presque oublié avoir ça sur le bras puisque Charlie ne s'attardait jamais dessus, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais Bairim la parcourait et la regardait attentivement chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Je le laissai faire, appréciant sa jeunesse et l'innocence qu'il mettait dans ses gestes. Je savais que c'était sûrement idiot mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne me repousse une fois qu'il saurait ce que j'avais fait et dans quoi j'avais entrainé son grand frère adoré. Parce qu'il allait forcément poser des questions un jour, et même s'il ne le faisait pas, j'allais devoir lui expliquer tout cela quand il serait en âge de comprendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il me sourit puis recommença à jouer avec son avion alors que je reprenais ma lecture. Cependant, comme souvent depuis quelques temps, mes pensées s'égarèrent et je passai mes doigts sur la poche de mon pantalon. J'avais parlé à Draco de mon envie de mariage peu après la nouvelle année et après moultes recherches et allées-et-venue de mon fils, j'avais finalement acheté la bague que je voulais pour Charlie. C'était un simple anneau en or blanc de 6 millimètres incrusté de trois pierres d'émeraude. Cela m'avait finalement couté plus de 50 gallions mais je m'en fichais. Le seul problème était que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage de me lancer et de lui demander, même si ce n'était pas l'occasion qui manquait.

Et puis, le mariage de Draco avait lieu quelques semaines plus tôt et mon envie était revenue en force, surtout que leur mariage avait été magnifique. Ils avaient vraiment fait les choses en grand et l'Angleterre avait beaucoup apprécié. Harry était finalement parvenu à convaincre le Ministère de me laisser y assister, même si deux Aurors avaient dû être présents. Bairim avait même été désigné pour leur apporter les alliances, entouré de Rose et Victoire. Mon fils qui n'avait au début trouvé aucun intérêt au mariage marchait pourtant depuis comme sur un nuage, et les sourires que lui et Harry affichaient étaient tout bonnement indécents. Mais j'étais vraiment heureux pour eux.

Bairim jeta son avion qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin puis me regarda avec une moue suppliante.

— Non Bairim, dis-je d'une voix douce mais ferme, tu l'as jeté alors tu vas le chercher.

— Pada teuplait.

— Je ne te punis pas pour l'avoir jeté, tu devrais plutôt me dire merci.

Il fit une moue contrarié puis observa son avion sans bouger de mes genoux tandis que je reprenais ma lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pouvais presque sentir sa concentration tellement il s'était tendu contre moi et je relevai la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. J'écarquillai quelque peu les yeux en voyant l'avion en l'air au-dessus du sol et venir vers nous. Il oscillait quelque peu et n'avançait pas très vite mais il venait quand même. Il fut bientôt entre les mains de Bairim et je serrai mon fils contre moi en le félicitant, embrassant ses joues tandis qu'il riait. Je me repris après quelques secondes et ajoutai :

— Je suis fier de toi parce que tu as su utiliser ta magie correctement, pas pour avoir jeté ton avion et si tu recommences, je te punis.

Il se mordit la lèvre et eut une moue contrariée une fois de plus alors j'ajoutai :

— Mais si tu es sage, alors une fois par jour nous travaillerons sur ta magie et tu auras le droit de faire voler ce que tu veux. Mais que quand papa et moi sommes là et que nous t'y autorisons.

Je me doutais qu'il allait avoir dû mal à obéir à cette demande et qu'il aurait de toute façon quelques ratés, la magie n'attendant pas toujours notre accord pour se manifester, mais au moins, la règle était posée.

— Accord.

— C'est bien mon cœur, souris-je avant d'embrasser son front.

Je posai mon livre puis, avisant l'heure, lui demandai :

— Ça te dirait de faire un gâteau ?

— Oui oui oui !

Je me relevai, lui dans mes bras, puis nous allâmes jusqu'à la cuisine alors qu'il s'amusait à faire voler son avion et à en imiter le bruit. Je l'assis ensuite sur le plan de travail, même si je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée de lui en donner l'habitude. Je fouillai les placards tout en le tenant d'une main puis en sortis toutes sortes d'ingrédients qui pourraient m'être utiles. Nous nous lavâmes ensuite tous les deux les mains et commençâmes la préparation. Je mélangeai plusieurs ingrédients puis le laissai malaxer la pâte puisque nous avions finalement décidé de faire des cookies aux trois chocolats. Bairim se mit à genoux sur le plan de travail et plongea ses mains dans la mixture. Après quelques minutes, je me plaçai correctement derrière lui et décidai de l'aider un peu en malaxant avec lui. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière nous et je sentis bientôt des bras passer autour de mes hanches.

— Quel plaisir de rentrer et de vous voir préparer quelque chose de bon.

Il m'embrassa la nuque et souffla :

— Cette nuit tu m'as manqué.

— Hm, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Et c'était vrai, j'adorais passer mes nuits avec Charlie mais je préférais être de nuit, cela me permettant de passer moins de temps en réserve et plus avec mon fils. Et puis, je n'étais pas toujours de nuit, Hulrick et moi nous partagions l'horaire. Carlos et Johanna étaient ceux qui étaient le plus souvent de nuit et Hulrick l'avait été lui aussi mais il avait voulu au fur et à mesure, reprendre des horaires de jour. J'étais certain que c'était pour Moliva mais après tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires, surtout que cela m'arrangeait.

— Et notre fils sait faire voler son avion à présent, littéralement j'entends.

— Comment ça ?

— Comme lévitation. Monsieur a jeté son avion à travers la pièce et puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger et que je n'allais pas le faire pour lui, il a fait venir l'avion jusqu'à nous. Je lui ai cependant demandé de ne pas recommencer à moins qu'on ne l'y autorise.

— Oh... oui, en effet, il vaut mieux. Je me demandai aussi quand est-ce que ça magie se ferait connaitre. J'aurais préféré que cela arrive plus tard. Mais au fait, je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou ? ajouta-t-il en chatouillant Bairim.

Il rit et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras et embrasser son père par-dessus mon épaule, étalant de la pâte dans mes cheveux et ceux de Charlie. Je décidai de me venger gentiment et je pris un peu de pâte que j'étalai sur le bout du nez de mon fils. Il loucha pour regarder et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je me mordis la lèvre et le prit dans mes bras avant de reprendre de la pâte que j'étalai sur le nez de Charlie, le montrant ensuite à Bairim qui se mit à rire.

— Ce petit nous mène à la baguette, soupirai-je ensuite avec un sourire, c'est affligeant.

— Mais si mignon.

Il trempa son doigt dans le mélange et m'en mit sur le nez avant de l'enlever avec ses lèvres tout en disant :

— Regarde Bairim, je vais manger le nez de Pada !

A peine eut-il dit ça que Bairim se mit à pleurer.

— Oh... Je… Non, pleure pas bébé.

— Mon cœur, souris-je en le serrant contre moi, le laissant enserrer ma chemise dans ses petits poings et la recouvrir de pâte. Papa ne va pas manger mon nez, il plaisante c'est tout. Même si comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas très drôle...

— Regarde, Pada a toujours son nez, souffla Charlie en caressant la joue du petit. Et puis, je ne ferais jamais de mal à Pada. Je l'aime, comme je t'aime toi. Et toi, tu nous aimes ?

— Vi, dit-il en reniflant et en passant l'un de ses bras autour du coup de Charlie pour l'attirer contre nous.

— Alors, plus de larmes, d'accord ? Et tu vas nous faire de bons cookies avec Pada ! Okay ?

— Cookie ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner pour pouvoir regrimper sur le plan de travail.

Il voulut plonger ses mains dans le plat mais je les interceptai à temps pour les lui laver. Il recommença ensuite à malaxer, un air extrêmement concentré sur le visage alors que Charlie et moi l'observions.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvris les yeux et, avisant l'heure, me forçai à me lever. J'avais été de nuit et Harry et Draco nous rendaient visite aujourd'hui. Charlie avait été du matin ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être sorti de la réserve depuis une petite heure maintenant. J'allai prendre une douche rapide et m'habillai puis allai au salon où je trouvais Charlie, Harry et mes deux fils. Je saluai tout le monde, embrassant Charlie au passage avant de m'asseoir avec eux quelques minutes.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Bairim avait commencé à utiliser ses pouvoirs et il était étonnamment obéissant quant au fait de ne pas s'en servir sans autorisation. Enfin, quand on était là du moins puisque la dernière fois, je l'avais surpris en train de faire venir à lui ses vêtements en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait visiblement voulu enfiler la tenue de cuir que Charlie lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et qui s'adaptait à sa morphologie. Et en regardant par la fenêtre, j'avais vite compris en apercevant Storme près de la barrière. Après cela, j'avais quelque peu grondé Bairim et l'avais laissé pleurer quelques minutes tout en retirant de sa chambre tout objet avec lequel il pourrait se blesser. Ça me tordait le cœur de le voir pleurer avec sa moue triste et blessée mais je ne pouvais pas juste tout lui passer afin qu'il soit toujours souriant et en train de me faire des câlins. N'est-ce pas ?!

Je demandai aux garçons comment fonctionnaient les affaires et ils furent ravis de me dire que le magasin n'avait jamais autant rapporté. Ils étaient mariés depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant et semblaient toujours aussi heureux.

— On se demandait si Bairim pourrait venir passer le weekend à la maison, fit Draco.

— Le weekend ? hésitai-je. Comme dans... deux jours et une nuit ?

— Oui.

— Ah, soupirai-je en me tournant vers Charlie. Et tu en penses quoi ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse mais je voulais tout de même la poser, juste au cas où.

— Eh bien... cela ne me dérange pas en soi.

— Mais ?

— Mais, n'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

— Ne me pose pas la question à moi, soufflai-je, tu connais ma réponse.

— On s'en occupera bien, intervint Draco. Et Charlie, tu pourras l'accompagner chez nous et j'en ai parlé à Bairim. Je ne sais pas s'il a tout bien compris mais il n'avait pas l'air contre. Et puis, cela pourrait vous laisser un peu de temps... seuls... tous les deux, insista-t-il en me regardant.

Merlin, Draco me poussait depuis plusieurs mois à demander Charlie en mariage et j'étais certain que c'était un autre de ses coups de pouce improvisés et je l'en remerciais, mais je n'étais toujours pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Et si vraiment ça se passe mal, reprit Harry, on vous le ramènera immédiatement.

— Oui, approuva Draco. Et nous ne sommes pas obligés de le prendre ce weekend, vous pouvez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il pourrait venir dormir dans une semaine ou vers la fin du mois. S'il vous plait.

— Moi ça me va, fit Charlie. Si quelque chose se passe mal, ils n'ont qu'à transplaner et changer d'environnement sera peut-être bon pour lui.

— D'accord, soupirai-je après quelques minutes de réflexion. Mais vers la fin du mois, pour le weekend du 21, ça vous va ?

Draco avait raison, j'étais stupide de repousser cela ainsi. J'avais cette bague sur moi depuis presque quatre mois à présent et je ne devais qu'à la chance le fait que Charlie ne l'ait pas déjà trouvé.

— Tu veux aller dormir chez Draco ? demanda ce dernier à Bairim.

Notre fils nous observa puis regarda son frère qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

— Vi ! dit-il ensuite, un sourire similaire étirant ses lèvres.

— Je suis certain que tu l'as déjà soudoyé, soufflai-je à Draco, quelque peu amusé.

— Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je suis un Malfoy.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, les Malfoy ont appris de génération en génération comment soudoyer correctement. Je pensais que ce don avait atteint son paroxysme avec moi, je me suis visiblement trompé.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment.

— Tu peux, dans une certaine mesure.

Je jetai un regard à Bairim puis à Draco une nouvelle fois, avant de souffler :

— Dans deux semaines alors, nous sommes tous d'accord ?

— Oui oui, dans deux semaines.

— Merci, fit Harry.

— De rien. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ?

— Un jus de citrouille, s'il y a, répondit le brun.

Charlie me demanda un chocolat et j'embarquai Draco avec moi en cuisine, le laissant s'occuper de nos thés.

— Vous retirerez tout ce avec quoi il peut se blesser d'accord ? Il aime faire léviter toutes sortes d'objets...

— C'est noté. Et toi, profites-en pour tu-sais-quoi !

— J'avais bien compris, il faut dire que tu étais très subtile.

— Charlie ne se doute de rien, donc oui.

— Comment es-tu sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien ?

Merlin, je préférais vraiment qu'il ne se doute de rien, histoire de me laisser une porte de sortie. Bon sang, il n'allait pas me dire non, probablement pas du moins, alors de quoi avais-je si peur ?

— Il n'en a rien montré en tous cas, et n'en a pas parlé à Harry à ma connaissance.

— Hm.

Charlie m'avait dit non seulement ne pas être contre mais en avoir un peu envie aussi, même s'il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec moi. Et pourtant, cela faisait un an et demi à présent. Alors bon, je n'en avais pas parlé non plus mais j'avais mes raisons, même si je regrettai à présent ne pas l'avoir questionné subtilement à ce sujet dernièrement, juste pour être bien certain. Et puis zut, il m'aimait et je l'aimais et j'allais lui demander de m'épouser un jour où il était habituellement de très bonne humeur parce que c'était celui-là que les Dragons avaient choisi pour insuffler leur magie en lui. Que pouvait-il mal se passer ?!

Draco ne dit rien et je préparai un verre de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'un chocolat pour Charlie et un autre pour Bairim. Nous repartîmes ensuite au salon et discutâmes de choses et d'autres. Salazar, dans deux semaines, j'allais enfin demander à Charlie de m'épouser. Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres et je ne manquai pas celui que m'adressa Draco en retour, visiblement fier de ses magouilles.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nous étions le 21 juin et Charlie était de garde avec Hulrick et Moliva pendant encore une petite heure. Il avait emmené Bairim chez Draco le matin même pendant que j'étais de garde et à présent, je m'ennuyais. J'avais fait un peu de ménage et j'étais à présent de repos jusqu'à demain matin.

C'était vraiment étrange de ne pas avoir mon fils près de moi mais bon, au moins, je pouvais essayer de réfléchir à comment m'y prendre pour demander Charlie en mariage. J'y pensais depuis plusieurs semaines et j'avais changé d'avis une dizaine de fois. J'avais vraiment envie que ce soit parfait mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans le romantisme à outrance. Non, sûrement pas.

Je sortis la bague et la fixai pendant plusieurs minutes, relisant l'inscription que j'y avais fait graver. J'observai attentivement les pierres et me traitai mentalement d'idiot. Je savais parfaitement ce qui allait faire plaisir à Charlie, après tout, les Dragons étaient presque tout pour lui. Je me levai et rejoignis le bureau de Geoffroy à la porte duquel je frappai. Il m'invita à entrer après plusieurs secondes et je m'assis à son bureau tandis qu'il remplissait des papiers.

— Toujours aussi envahi par la paperasse à ce que je vois, soufflai-je après plusieurs minutes.

Je ne voulais pas l'agacer, surtout vu ce que j'étais venu lui demander, mais je n'allais pas attendre ici indéfiniment non plus.

— Comme tu le vois. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce qu'il y a derrière ce camp comme administratif.

— Et ça te plait de faire tout ça ? Je n'aurais pas cru pourtant...

— Oh que non, je déteste ça, je n'ai jamais aimé être derrière un bureau. Mais ça doit être fait. Tu vois cette pile là ? fit-il en pointant du doigt le coin droit de son bureau.

— Oui.

En même temps, c'était plutôt difficile de la manquer.

— Ce devrait être fait depuis deux semaines.

— Pourquoi ne délègues-tu pas ? demandai-je surpris.

— Déléguer à qui exactement ?

Il rit et se laissa aller dans le fond de son siège.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Quoi, tu es le seul à pouvoir remplir des papiers ? Mais si ça te fait plaisir de t'occuper de cela seul, je ne vais pas te retirer ton plaisir. Et j'aimerais que Charlie et moi puissions aller... faire un tour dans la réserve ce soir.

— Personne n'a envie de le faire, nuance. Au début, j'avais délégué, mais j'ai vite arrêté. Et que... La réserve, ce soir ? Pourquoi ?

— Je voudrais... le demander en mariage.

Il sembla surpris et sourit ensuite.

— Pour ce genre de chose, je peux faire une entorse et puis, je sais qu'ils ne vous feront rien. Mais... tout à un prix, souffla-t-il les yeux brillants.

Je m'en serais douté. J'attrapai l'un des dossiers de la pile sur son bureau et le feuilletai succinctement, réalisant rapidement que c'était beaucoup de demandes de subvention et de compte-rendu d'inventaire.

— Je t'écoute, dis-je au bout d'une minute en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

— Tu sais, les biscuits que tu as faits il y a plusieurs mois, à la noix de coco. J'aimerais en avoir une petite réserve personnelle.

— Sérieusement ? le questionnai-je, clairement amusé.

— Oui. Chaque homme à sa faiblesse. Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, mais cela me convient... Quant à ça, fis-je en indiquant le dossier que j'avais en main et reposai sur la pile. Comment sais-tu que personne n'a envie de s'en occuper ?

— J'en en avais discuté avec eux... c'était un peu avant l'incendie, je crois.

J'imaginai facilement la tête qu'avait pu faire Charlie quand Geoffroy le lui avait proposé. J'étais déjà étonné qu'il ait été remplir les papiers pour Bairim à Gringotts, surtout avec sa fâcheuse manie d'oublier trois cases sur quatre. La paperasse n'était pas particulièrement excitante, c'était certain, mais si je pouvais en tirer un avantage, alors pourquoi pas.

— Est-ce que... ma peine et le pourquoi de ma présence ici t'empêcheraient de me confier cette tâche ?

Après tout, j'étais toujours un ancien Mangemort et je purgeai ma peine ici, alors je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il préfère ne pas me confier le bon fonctionnement de sa réserve. Il fronça les sourcils.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— J'ai fait ça une bonne partie de ma vie, remplir des papiers pour récupérer de l'argent notamment alors si tu veux...

— Oh. Et bien, disons que cela m'allégerait et me permettrait d'aller un peu plus dans la réserve et de dormir plus. Mais toi, ce te fera travailler moins dans la réserve. Es-tu prêt à ça ?

— Tu veux dire, être moins dehors à voler pendant des heures et plus ici à remplir quelques papiers et m'occuper de mon fils ? Je pense que je m'en sortirais, oui.

— Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Le Ministère n'a jamais donné d'interdit en ce qui concerne tes tâches. Seulement, tout ce que tu feras ici devra rester confidentiel. Pas que j'ai des choses à cacher, mais je préfère donner les informations voulues au moment voulu.

— Comme tu veux. Il y a de toute façon peu de chance que Charlie me pose des questions là-dessus...

— Très bien. As-tu un moment que je t'explique le fonctionnement ?

— Oui oui.

Après tout, Charlie était encore de garde et Bairim était chez son frère, je n'avais donc rien de mieux à faire.

— Tu dois déjà savoir que les subventions sont le plus gros du travail, car il faut faire des demandes chaque mois, à plusieurs endroits. L'agence mondiale de la protection des créatures magiques, il y a aussi l'organisme des créatures en voie d'extinction. Ensuite, toujours mensuellement, il faut envoyer une demande de subvention à chaque Ministère relié à chaque employé. Donc, aujourd'hui : en Angleterre, en Roumanie, en Australie, en Finlande, en Espagne et en Amérique. Il faut lier le nombre d'heure de chaque gardien, mais aussi le détail de l'inventaire que ce soit pour les Dragons, mais aussi pour nous. Ils nous allouent ensuite un montant mensuel qui change trop souvent à mon goût, et surtout petit. J'arrive à tenir le camp dans le vert et à offrir une prime justement en faisant tout ça.

— Okay.

Cela semblait plutôt long et fastidieux mais pas insurmontable

— Et sinon, as-tu des notions en comptabilité ? Parce que je peux aussi te laisser enregistrer les diverses transactions. Sans oublier aussi les divers paiements à effectuer pour le territoire que nous occupons.

— Pas de problèmes

— Bon... tu penses qu'il te faudrait combien d'heure par jour ? Deux, trois ? Plus ?

— Cela dépend. Puisque je dois rattraper ton retard, je dirais quelques heures par jour. Et ensuite... nous verrons bien je suppose.

— Très bien. Tu commences demain, je vais ranger le bureau pour que tu t'y retrouves.

— D'accord. Bonne fin de journée.

— A toi aussi, même si je doute qu'elle se passe mal. Ne passez juste pas la nuit là-bas.

— Ce n'est pas dans mes plans, ne t'en fais pas.

— Allez fiche le camp, avant que je ne te donne le ménage à faire ici !

— Si tu me donnes trop de ménage, je n'aurais pas le temps de faire tes gâteaux...

— Alors que fais-tu encore ici ? sourit-il.

Je ris et me levai puis sortis pour rejoindre la salle à manger dans laquelle je trouvais tous les gardiens hormis Johanna, Carlos et Isaac. J'allai embrasser Charlie puis m'installai à ses côtés.

— Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Avec Geoffroy.

— Que voulait-il ?

— Rien en particulier. Mais je vais l'aider avec tous ses papiers à partir de maintenant.

— Comme tu veux, on est pas du même avis là-dessus, rit-il.

— En effet. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

— Pas spécialement. Je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider avec ces conneries !

— Merlin non, tu ne ferais que me donner dix fois plus de travail, répliquai-je alors que les autres riaient sous cape.

— Oui, alors, j'aurais du temps.

— Bien.

— Bien.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions terminé de manger une heure plus tôt et Charlie et moi étions à présent dans le salon. Si j'avais eu un tant soit peu plus de volonté, nous serions partis depuis longtemps dans la réserve mais cette stupide crainte qu'il me dise non était revenue en force et je la combattais intérieurement depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Je me levai brusquement et partis dans notre chambre. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et pris la petite boite carrée, prenant ensuite la bague dans ma poche et la mettant correctement à l'intérieur. Je ressortis ensuite de la pièce, mon balai et celui de Charlie en main, avant d'avoir l'occasion de changer d'avis. Je revins au salon et restai dans l'encadrement dans la porte pour souffler :

— Une promenade, ça te dit ?

— Une promenade ? Ouais !

Il se leva et vint me rejoindre, m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser.

— Tu vois qu'il y a des bons côtés au fait que Bairim soit chez Draco et Harry.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire..., répondis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses hanches avant de le guider hors du bâtiment puis vers le portail.

— La réserve ? Sérieux ! Tu veux encore faire des gardes supplémentaires ou quoi ?

— Geoffroy est d'accord.

— Tu me surprends là, et j'aime ça.

— Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

J'ouvris le portail puis nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la réserve.

— Tu veux voler ou marcher ? lui demandai-je ensuite.

— Marchons un peu et volons ensuite, non ?

Je lui pris la main et nous avançâmes doucement en silence. Charlie semblait parfaitement détendu et plutôt heureux, ce qui était un bon point. Quant à moi, j'essayai de me remémorer ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. J'avais écris plusieurs « discours » au fil des derniers mois mais je les avais tous froissé, déchiré puis jeté au feu. J'avais écris des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres et de toute façon, j'aurais été incapable de m'en souvenir. Et puis, cela ne devait pas être si difficile. J'allais juste lui dire que je l'aimais et que je voulais que cela soit officiel. Je devais tout simplement éviter de dire des choses stupides ou mièvres qui le feraient très certainement exploser de rire.

— Regarde qui voilà, souffla-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et vis Émeraude venir se poser à quelques mètres de nous.

— Lucius ? demanda Charlie.

— Hm ? fis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

— Accepterais-tu de voler avec Émeraude et moi ?

— Comment ça, voler avec vous ?

J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, je devais l'avouer.

— Sur son dos.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Dragon et demanda :

— Tu acceptes toi, pas vrai ?

La bête expira par le nez et remua sa longue queue. Mon cœur rata un battement et j'inspirai profondément. Les Serpentard, et les Malfoy plus encore, étaient connus pour leur instinct de survie parfaitement développé et faire cela... Faire cela irait à l'encontre de tout. Mais après tout, je voulais devenir à moitié Weasley non ?! Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en une grimace à cette pensée et regardai alternativement Charlie et son Dragon puis hochai la tête légèrement, tout de même incertain.

— Oh bordel, ça va être fantastique.

Il lança un sort sur nos balais pour les réduire et me dis :

— Tu peux les mettre dans la poche de ton pantalon ?

— Sûr, soufflai-je en les y mettant dans celle de gauche, celle qui ne contenait pas la bague.

Il prit ensuite ma main et nous mena jusqu'à Émeraude.

— Touche-le...

Je tournai ma tête vers celle du Dragon et croisai son regard, me faisant immédiatement repenser au jour où j'avais été chercher Charlie dans la réserve, des années plus tôt. Des années qui me semblaient être une éternité à présent. Je resserrai ma prise sur la main de Charlie puis approchai l'autre du Dragon, sans cependant oser le toucher. Faire cela serait comme franchir une ligne, celle qui me séparait de la raison et de la folie.

Émeraude posa sa tête au sol et ferma les yeux.

Bon, après tout, sortir avec Charlie Weasley et vouloir l'épouser pouvait également s'apparenter à de la folie pure. Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je touchais la peau du Dragon du bout des doigts. Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé.

— Si je pouvais, je te ferais l'amour ici et maintenant pour cette preuve de confiance. Allez viens !

Il me tira à sa suite et grimpa sur le dos d'Émeraude avant de m'aider à monter à mon tour. Je m'assis derrière lui et entourai ses hanches de mes bras avant de poser mon menton sur son épaule.

— Accroche-toi, c'est autre chose qu'un vol...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la bête ayant décollée. Je déglutis difficilement et resserrai ma prise sur ses hanches tandis que je nous sentais voler vite, vraiment très vite. Le Dragon vira brutalement à gauche et j'enfouis la tête dans le cou de Charlie. Je nous sentis monter en l'air brutalement et je resserrai plus encore ma prise sur ses hanches. Je redressai la tête et ouvris les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Grave erreur cependant, puisque c'est ce moment précis que choisit ce foutu Dragon pour redescendre en piqué. J'entendis Charlie rire et je mordis la peau de son cou pour me venger. Il grogna et cria ensuite :

— T'es content maintenant, je bande !

Je mordis plus fort puis le relâchai alors qu'Émeraude entamait des roulades sur le côté. J'attendis qu'il se remette à voler normalement puis dis à l'oreille de Charlie, assez fort pour qu'il entende malgré le vent qui sifflait à nos oreilles :

— Très content, oui.

Le Dragon remonta haut dans le ciel et entama un looping qui me fit déglutir difficilement. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que nous volions et je n'étais pas certain que mon cœur tienne encore bien longtemps à ce rythme.

— Charlie, ça t'embête si on... redescend sur la terre ferme ?

— Non... Émeraude, tu as entendu ? Repose-nous mon grand.

Nous perdîmes rapidement de l'altitude et le Dragon se posa au sol quelques minutes plus tard. Je descendis immédiatement et posai les pieds à terre, plus heureux que jamais d'être au sol. Je n'avais jamais particulièrement apprécié voler et même si j'avais cru que je m'y étais fait après tous ces mois dans la réserve, il n'en était visiblement rien. Merlin, voler sur un balai et voler sur... ça, c'était totalement différent.

— Alors ?

— Alors je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours. Mais si cela te fait plaisir, je suppose que je pourrais recommencer.

Après encore une ou deux fois, je commencerai certainement à me faire aux sensations. Et puis, nous n'étions pas morts, ce qui était un bon point. Charlie m'attira à lui et m'embrassa longuement, jouant de sa langue dans ma bouche.

Une fois la surprise passée, je répondis à son baiser et glissai mes mains sur ses fesses pour le coller plus à moi encore.

Il gémit et entoura mon cou de ses bras.

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un temps incalculable et je me sentis durcir dans mon pantalon au fur et à mesure du baiser. Sauf que je ne l'avais pas amené ici pour cela et en plus, je doutais que coucher avec lui en plein milieu de la réserve soit une merveilleuse idée. Parce qu'il était indéniable que c'était ce qui allait suivre si nous poursuivions ainsi. Je partis donc lécher et mordiller son cou quelques minutes avant de le repousser doucement. Il avait les lèvres rougies et le regard brillant et je dus me retenir pour ne pas juste lui sauter dessus.

— Sais-tu à quoi je pense ? murmura-t-il.

— A quoi ?

— Toi, moi et le sol. Tu en dis quoi ?

— Tentant, vraiment, mais non. Tout d'abord, je te rappelle que trois gardiens sont en train de survoler la réserve en ce moment, et Geoffroy ne serait clairement pas d'accord avec ça...

Bon, ça allait être le moment. Je passai ma main sur ma poche et sentir la petite boîte me rassura et me stressa à la fois.

— Tu as raison, tu as foutrement raison même, mais cela n'enlève pas mon envie, souffla-t-il en venant de nouveau se coller à moi. Tu m'as excité et maintenant, tu me trouves des excuses idiotes. Je te veux, prends-moi.

— Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, jamais, n'est-ce pas ? soupirai-je en me mordant la lèvre, mes mains se posant instinctivement sur ses hanches.

Salazar, si on faisait cela, j'allais me dégonfler une fois de plus, Draco me traiterait d'idiot et il aurait parfaitement raison.

— Te faciliter la tâche à quoi ? demanda-t-il en mordillant mon cou.

— Après, d'accord, soufflai-je en le repoussant un peu plus.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et le maintint à une distance raisonnable. Il sourit et regarda ensuite Émeraude s'envoler. Je l'observai et le trouvai dangereusement beau ainsi. L'une de mes mains glissa sur son cou tandis que l'autre alla se poser sur sa joue que je caressai de mon pouce.

— Tu es beau, murmurai-je en me rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

— Je sais, mais tu l'es bien plus.

— Et je t'aime, ajoutai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé possible. Dire que je ne croyais même pas en l'amour...

— Oui, c'était une idiotie, souffla-t-il en riant. Et moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Comme je n'aurais pas cru aimer qui que ce soit.

— Tu le dis encore.

Ma main sur son cou alla s'égarer dans ma poche et je resserrai mes doigts autour de la petite boîte recouverte de soie.

— Dire quoi encore ? demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu.

— Ce n'était pas une critique, loin de là, souris-je en faisant un pas en avant pour être de nouveau proche de lui. Mon amour...

J'avais remarqué qu'il m'appelait ainsi de plus en plus souvent depuis un moment maintenant. J'avais préféré me taire au début, certain qu'il ne réagirait pas forcément bien, mais c'était différent maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?!

— Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rends plus vraiment compte. Cela te gène-t-il ? Ou est-ce le contraire... mon amour.

— Plutôt le contraire en effet, soufflai-je en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je me décollai de lui avant que le baiser ne prenne trop de profondeur puis je sortis ma main de ma poche et embrassai son cou doucement. Je me baissai ensuite et posai un genou à terre puis ouvris la boite que je présentai à Charlie.

— J'ai déjà été marié une fois, parce que je le devais. Mais avec toi, aujourd'hui et ici, j'aimerais me marier parce que je le veux. Alors, je te le demande. Charlie, veux-tu m'épouser ?

**POV Charlie**

J'avais apprécié qu'il ait demandé à Geoffroy l'autorisation pour venir dans la réserve. Et j'avais aimé au delà des mots qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour s'approcher d'Émeraude, le toucher et monter sur son dos.

Pendant le vol, j'avais perçu sa tension, mais il n'avait rien dit et m'avait laissé profiter de ce moment unique jusqu'ici. La sensation de vol, sentir Émeraude sous moi et Lucius dans mon dos m'avaient donné le sentiment d'être complet, sans vraiment l'être. Pour que cela ait été le cas, il aurait fallu que Bairim soit avec nous. Et j'espérai qu'un jour, cela se produise.

Mais la question n'était pas là, elle était sur ce que venait de me demander Lucius. Enfin, après autant de temps, j'en avais presque oublié cette histoire de mariage. Seulement, quand j'étais tombé sur la bague deux mois plus tôt, j'avais été excité. Mais ça s'était vite transformé en de l'attende, puis de l'abandon. J'avais cru... à tord, qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il ne voulait pas se remarier en fin de compte.

Mais pourquoi attendre tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu ?

Était-ce moi ? Avait-il douté de mon amour pour lui ? Avais-je dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais il l'avait enfin faite, d'une manière que je n'aurais même pas imaginée. Seulement... à sa question, je n'avais rien ressenti. Pas de joie, ni de bonheur, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Parce qu'il avait trop attendu, parce que j'avais arrêté d'espérer ? Je n'en savais rien, mais ce moment que j'avais attendu avec impatience était maintenant réel et bien moins joyeux.

Je soupirai et me frottai le visage.

Je voulais dire oui... une grande partie de moi le voulait. Il était l'homme que j'aimais, le père de Bairim. Seulement, il y avait le temps qui avait joué, amenant l'amertume, puis l'oubli. Du coup, là, tout de suite, j'étais mitigé entre le prendre dans mes bras et accepter, ou lui demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps, pourquoi maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait décidé ?

J'étais conscient qu'il devait attendre ma réponse et trouvais touchant qu'il soit encore le genou au sol. Je pris la même position et caressai sa joue du bout des doigts :

— Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Lucius pour être franc. Je suis désolé.

Son visage se referma instantanément et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de refermer la boîte en un claquement. Il rouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui sonnait faux.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'ai été stupide.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se releva rapidement, son regard refusant de croiser le mien.

— Je demanderai à Draco de la rapporter.

— Je ne refuse pas, m'empressai-je de dire. Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'est différent.

J'avais pris une voix froide, et je m'en voulus. Mais la colère montait car c'était lui le coupable dans cette histoire, alors je n'avais pas à culpabiliser d'avoir été franc.

— Sauf que si tu le voulais, tu dirais oui, dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant d'inspirer profondément, son regard toujours braqué sur le sol.

— Et toi ? Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu me l'aurais demandé bien avant. Pourquoi dirais-je oui, alors que toi, tu ne sembles pas le vouloir. Un an, même plus, depuis ta promesse. Que crois-tu ?

Il redressa la tête et son regard humide croisa le mien. Il serra les mâchoires et répliqua :

— J'avais besoin d'argent pour t'acheter cette stupide bague et ensuite, je voulais juste que le moment soit parfait. Et oui, c'est vrai, j'avais peur que tu me dises non. Je pensais que c'était une peur irraisonnée mais apparemment, mon instinct est meilleur que je ne le pensais. Mais oublie d'accord. Tu n'as pas à m'épouser si tu ne le veux pas, certainement pas. Et ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi ou à ce que tu ressens pour moi.

— Mais je t'aime ! Et je veux t'épouser. Et cette histoire d'argent, tu as la bague depuis des semaines, sifflai-je les larmes aux yeux. Ne prends pas ça comme excuse. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, je t'ai dit que je voulais, mais tu n'as pas fait ta demande à ce moment là. Alors, arrête de me mentir et dis-moi ce qui t'as fait hésiter ? Quelque chose que j'ai fait ou dit ? Quoi !?

— Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu n'as rien dit et n'as rien fait. J'avais peur que tu dises non parce que c'est comme ça. Tu aurais pu avoir changé d'avis, décidé que tu ne voulais pas de mariage ou pas de mariage avec moi ou que sais-je encore. Je ne sais pas d'accord ?! J'avais peur parce que je savais que je ne supporterais pas de me faire rejeter comme...

Il frotta ses yeux humides de ses mains et reprit :

— On est en train de se disputer. Je voulais juste que... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai cru à la fin ? C'est toujours pareil. Chaque fois que tout va bien ou même que je crois que tout va bien, ça finit juste par s'effondrer...

Je l'agrippai par le col de sa chemise et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, brutalement d'abord, puis je me fis doux contre ses lèvres. Je me séparais ensuite de lui et murmurai :

— Alors c'est un oui. De plus profond de mon cœur, je dis oui.

Il avait eu peur, comme moi de mon côté j'avais eu peur qu'il change d'avis. Et cela nous avait fait perdre du temps, chose que je ne voulais plus. Lucius me repoussa légèrement et souffla :

— Bon sang Charlie, comment veux-tu que... Tu es tellement lunatique, je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir, comment voulais-tu que je n'ai pas peur ?! Si tu me quittais demain, je n'en serais même pas surpris. Je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses ou comment tu réagiras si je dis quelque chose que tu n'apprécieras pas ou ne comprendras pas. Je t'aime, je veux t'épouser et je ne veux en aucun cas te changer, mais tu dois arrêter de faire ça. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu ne veux pas pour ensuite m'embrasser ainsi et...

Il s'interrompit et essaya visiblement de maitriser sa respiration qui s'était faite haletante au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un poing rageur tout en jurant.

— Justement, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, j'ai dit que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je voulais te dire oui, mais le fait que tu ais attendu autant de temps m'a fait douter de toi et non de moi.

Je caressai ses joues de mes pouces et posai ensuite mon front contre le sien.

— Quand je suis tombé sur la bague, j'étais heureux, et excité à l'idée que tu fasses ta demande. Mais les jours ont passé et rien n'est arrivé. Alors j'ai cessé d'y croire, pensant que toi, tu avais changé d'avis. Et ensuite, j'ai oublié et j'ai essayé de ne pas t'en vouloir.

— Tu as essayé de ne pas m'en vouloir. Mais tu n'es pas venu m'en parler. Donc, tu aurais pu finir par m'en vouloir et juste partir. Et j'ai cette stupide bague depuis près de six mois.

— Six mois ?

Si jamais je l'avais vu dès le départ, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais réagit à sa demande. J'aurais sans doute craché un « non » avant de reprendre le chemin de la barrière.

— Tu aurais dû me le demander dès que tu l'as acheté. Ou alors, me faire comprendre que tu préférais que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Je ne suis pas un adorateur des mariages, mais en discutant avec Harry, j'ai compris que tant que cela ne serait pas fait, tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de droit en ce qui me concerne, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Et je t'aime. Toi, tout entier. Ton passé, ton présent et notre avenir. Et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi, parce que nous allons nous marier.

— J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois. Mais tu ne me facilites vraiment jamais la tâche, Charlie. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, et c'est pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, mais quand même.

— Comment ça, je ne te facilitais pas la tâche ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ?

— La première fois, tu as disparu. On parlait et je me suis retourné pour prendre la bague et en me retournant, tu n'étais plus là. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai envisagé à nouveau cette possibilité et quand j'allais te parler, tu es parti pour aller chercher Bairim. Et les deux fois suivantes, tu m'as sauté dessus, un peu comme là en fait. Sauf que je n'ai pas pu te résister et j'ai laissé tomber. Alors oui je sais, c'est ma faute et j'aurais dû te retenir ou Merlin sait quoi mais... Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment.

— Et je viens de tout gâcher, compris-je.

Si ce qu'il disait été vrai, j'avais à chaque fois agit pour l'empêcher de faire sa demande, sans même m'en rendre compte. Parce que si j'avais eu ne serait-ce que l'idée qu'il allait me demander ma main, jamais je n'aurais agi de la sorte.

Et maintenant, je l'avais fait limite pleurer, tout ça parce que je n'avais pas parlé en voyant la bague sans voir sa demande suivre. Mais lui non plus ne m'avait pas parlé de ses doutes. Je m'en voulais d'avoir répondu comme ça, mais je me devais d'être honnête et si j'avais répondu oui, j'aurais eu ce doute en moi comme quoi il se forçait. Et ça ne nous aurait menés à rien de bon.

Rien.

Tandis que là, le moment était foutu, la magie qui aurait dû être présente était absente, mais je ne doutais plus et certainement que pour Lucius, c'était pareil. Donc, certes... les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elles l'auraient due, mais maintenant, je n'allais plus avoir de doute.

Je tendis la main, en une demande muette pour qu'il me donne la bague.

— Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière ensuite Charlie. Enfin si, bien sûr, tu pourras, mais si on divorce, ce sera fini alors...

Je gardai la main tendue et il y posa la boîte. Je souris et mis à mon tour un genou à terre.

— Lucius, commençai-je en ouvrant l'écrin et en lui présentant, je sais pertinemment que je suis un connard lunatique. Sans oublier le côté bordélique que tu détestes tant chez moi. Mais quelque chose t'a mis sur ma route et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, sans m'y attendre. Et je sais, dans mon cœur, que tu es certainement la seule personne que j'arriverais à supporter. Parce que... je suis fait pour toi et tu es fait pour moi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Au fur et à mesure de mon discours, un sourire avait de plus en plus étiré ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête et me tira à lui, me remettant sur mes pieds, pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrasser profondément.

Je le collai à moi, entourant ses hanches de mes bras et répondis à ses lèvres, sa langue. Je caressai ses hanches, passant sous son haut et le sentis frissonner. Je nous obligeai à nous accroupir, puis nous allonger sur l'herbe. Je me plaçai au dessus de lui, l'embrassant avec encore plus de passion. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et me plaquèrent contre lui. Je nous fis rouler et il se retrouva au dessus de moi, emprisonné de mes jambes, que je venais de passer autour de son bassin.

— Quand veux-tu le faire ?

A peine ma question posée, que je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut. Je le sentis sourire avant que sa main ne se pose derrière ma nuque, me gardant ainsi contre sa bouche. Il la caressa de ses doigts et passa ensuite sa main dans mes cheveux, alors que les miennes passaient la barrière de son pantalon pour palper ses fesses fermes et musclées.

— Quand tu veux, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. Avant la fin de l'année, si possible...

— Que dis-tu du 22 septembre ? proposai-je tout en picorant son cou.

— Et bien... oui mais enfin, pourquoi cette date en particulier ?

— Tu ne te souviens pas ? soufflai-je avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

— Charlie, tu ne m'aides pas à me concentrer là...

— Ah bon ? fis-je d'une voix innocente tout en ondulant des hanches.

— Non, rit-il, m'embrassant ensuite.

Il se redressa quelque peu, semblant chercher quelque chose des yeux. Lucius se pencha légèrement sur le côté puis ouvrit la boîte qu'il venait de récupérer pour en sortir la bague. Il attrapa ma main gauche et présenta l'anneau à mon annulaire, ancrant son regard dans le mien.

Je hochai la tête, sachant malgré tout que j'allai avoir du mal à la supporter dans un premier temps.

Il la fit glisser le long de mon doigt qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il en avala le bout qu'il suça puis resserra ses dents à la limite de ma première phalange, mordant doucement. Il entremêla après nos doigts et se repencha sur moi pour m'embrasser profondément.

Je grognai et me plaquai contre lui afin qu'il sente bien mon désir. J'étais plus que dur dans mon pantalon et je ne désirais plus qu'une chose : qu'il me prenne ici et maintenant. Dans la réserve, sur l'herbe avec le danger que les autres gardiens nous surprennent. Lucius gémit puis décolla ses lèvres des miennes et souffla contre elles, souriant :

— Pourquoi cette date ? J'ai beau y réfléchir, enfin essayer avec ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, mais je ne vois toujours pas.

— Prends-moi et je te le dirais, fis-je.

— Chantage ? rit-il avant d'aller embrasser mon cou.

— Tout à fait. As-tu un problème avec ça ? demandai-je en montant des hanches.

— Je pense que je m'en remettrai. Merlin, Geoffroy va nous tuer s'il l'apprend mais je m'en fiche !

Il se jeta sur ma bouche et ses mains tirèrent sur mon t-shirt pour me le retirer. Je l'aidai et en fis de même avec lui. Je passai les mais sur son torse chaud avant qu'il ne me plaque au sol, s'attaquant à mon cou, le mordant, le suçotant. Je fermai les yeux et gémis, tout en caressant ses fesses. Je baissai ensuite son pantalon du mieux que je le pus et y glissai la main pour prendre son sexe gorgé de sang. Il mordit fortement mon cou et j'haletai tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

— Bordel c'que c'est bon !

Lucius rit doucement et mordit mon cou une fois de plus tout en défaisant mon pantalon pour prendre mon membre en main à son tour. Je mordis son épaule, alors qu'il passait son pouce sur mon extrémité.

— Prends-moi, suppliai-je. Je te veux.

— A quel point ? haleta-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il caressa de nouveau mon extrémité alors que de son autre pouce, il taquinait mon entrée sans cependant me pénétrer.

— Au point que je me fous d'être préparé. Je te veux en moi mon amour, s'il te plaît, ajoutai-je.

Je me rendis aussi compte que je n'avais plus de problème pour le supplier dans ce genre de situation et j'en étais heureux. Lucius se figea et m'observa quelques secondes tout en se mordant les lèvres, visiblement hésitant.

— On n'a même pas de lubrifiant, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ah, en effet, j'avais oublié ce détail. Et certes la douleur était source de plaisir, mais pas à ce point là.

— Prépare-moi alors, mais fais vite...

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il fit entrer son pouce en moi, qu'il remplaça bientôt par deux autres de ses doigts. Je m'empêchai de grimacer, et souris, avant d'attirer son visage pour l'embrasser. Il ajouta rapidement un troisième doigt et frôla ma prostate, ce qui me procura du plaisir. Il commença à me masturber plus fortement et je gémis, bougeant des hanches, allant vers ses doigts. Lucius les retira alors et bougea pour coller son gland contre mon entrée, me pénétrant ensuite lentement, vraiment très lentement.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, ouvrant la bouche pour crier, alors qu'aucun son ne passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Je pris une bonne respiration et me détendis rapidement. Quand Lucius fut entièrement moi, j'entourais ses hanches plus étroitement et bougeai, tout en suçotant toute la peau à ma portée. Il tira quant à lui sur mes cheveux et colla sa bouche à la mienne puis se retira tout aussi lentement qu'il était entré avant de revenir de nouveau.

Je ne fus bientôt plus qu'une loque gémissante, me déhanchant de manière désordonnée. Néanmoins, je sursautai quand un Dragon atterrit à nos côtés.

— Bordel de merde, soufflai-je tout en retenant Lucius. N'y pense même pas et termine ce que tu as commencé.

Il sembla hésiter et me mordis violemment l'épaule puis recommença à bouger en moi, heurtant ma prostate à chaque fois. Il effleura mon gland de son pouce mais ne me caressa pas, préférant taquiner mes tétons tout en soufflant :

— On aura l'air malin s'il raconte ça à Bairim...

— M'en fou, soufflai-je.

Le Dragon rugit soudain et cracha des flammes, en direction du ciel. Je grognai et gémis, avant de crier, Lucius venant de donner un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. Je bougeai, de plus en plus vite et suppliai qu'il me touche, qu'il me fasse jouir.

— Tu n'as pas besoin que je te touche pour jouir..., murmura-t-il avant de lécher le lobe de mon oreille.

Il accéléra ses coups de bassin qui se firent plus puissants et plus profonds encore. Je ne retins pas mon plaisir et mon corps commença à trembler quand le Dragon s'approcha de nous. Il rugit alors que Lucius me mordait profondément. Je gémis comme un fou et me sentis me vider entre nous. Il continua malgré tout à bouger en moi et se vida quelques coups de reins plus tard, m'emmenant au septième ciel.

Mon blond se laissa retomber sur moi, essayant néanmoins de ne pas faire peser tout son poids tout en léchant les différentes marques que je devais avoir au niveau du cou et des épaules. Quant à moi, je tentai de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. J'y parvins quelques minutes plus tard et embrassai la clavicule de Lucius, tout en caressant son dos.

— C'était...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, ne sachant pas quel mot employer.

— Je suis assez d'accord, sourit-il doucement.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa lentement, sa langue massant la mienne délicatement. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, avant que l'air frais ne nous fasse frissonner. Et nous ne devions pas être malades, surtout avec Bairim, alors je quittai les lèvres si tentantes de Lucius et le repoussai délicatement. Je me relevai ensuite, et sentis couler entre mes fesses son sperme. Je cherchai ma baguette et me lançai un sort de nettoyage avant de me rhabiller. Quand j'eus fini, je remarquai que Lucius était lui aussi vêtu mais figé, le regard braqué sur quelque chose derrière moi.

— Oh Merlin, souffla-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. On est mal.

J'eus peur et me retournai lentement, très lentement. Quand je vis ce qui avait fait se figer Lucius, je déglutis.

— Je rêve, gronda Geoffroy en s'avançant vers nous. Putain dites-moi que je rêve !

— Tu rêves, soufflai-je en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

— Toi ! Ne commence pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? A quoi est-ce que vous pouvez bien penser ?! Si tant est qu'une telle chose vous arrive !

Il se tourna vers Lucius et reprit :

— Tu m'avais assuré que vous ne traineriez pas trop dans la réserve, alors je ne l'avais pas précisé, mais je pensais que ça incluait également le fait de ne pas BAISER dans la réserve !

Lucius voulut répondre et Geoffroy parla roumain, d'une manière qui n'inaugurait rien de bon.

— La ferme ! Je t'avais fait confiance, vous avais fait confiance. Et vous ? Vous baisez, sans même prendre attention au Dragon à vos côtés. Sans défense, hurla-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette, la serrant de toutes ses forces avant de dire, les yeux lançant des éclairs :

— Attendez-vous à être puni en conséquence. A partir de maintenant, Charlie, tu dormiras dans votre ancienne chambre. Vous ne pourrez plus vous voir sans être accompagné et sans vous toucher. Et si jamais vous faites une infraction à cette consigne, je vous vire de ce camp, est-ce clair ?

— Att... attend... Quoi ? fit Lucius visiblement perdu.

N'ayant jamais vu pour ma part Geoffroy autant en colère, je ne savais pas comment réagir.

— Je... Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Nous sommes adultes, et nous allons même nous marier, tentai-je.

— Rien à foutre. Soit s'est mes conditions pendant un mois, soit tu fais ta valise et dégages du camp. J'enverrais Malfoy ailleurs également. Vous avez poussé un peu trop loin mes limites.

Un mois ?

Était-il sérieux ?

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais il avança vers moi et m'agrippa par le col de mon T-shirt avant de siffler, la colère dans la voix :

— Ne me force pas à te virer sur le champ Charlie ! Maintenant, dégage de ma vue, je ramènerais Lucius moi-même. Change de chambre.

Je me tournai vers Lucius et vit que ce dernier avait le regard plus dur et froid qu'il ne l'avait eu depuis longtemps. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées et ses poings se serraient compulsivement alors que son regard de glace était rivé sur Geoffroy.

— Je peux au moins... le... toucher ?

— Certainement pas ! Plus de contact pendant un mois j'ai dit ! Maintenant dégage !

Je regardai mon blond une fois de plus, et baissai ensuite la tête en murmurant :

— Il a mon balai, rétréci dans sa poche.

— Oh ? Vous n'êtes donc pas totalement stupide ! Alléluia. Lucius, rends-lui son balai, maintenant !

Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer en retour mais ne fit pas un mouvement.

— Fais-le, soufflai-je en sachant que cette fois, Geoffroy était vraiment prêt à me virer, me séparant ainsi de lui.

Lucius se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques secondes avant de sortir sa baguette et le balai auquel il rendit sa taille normale. J'allai jusqu'à lui et le lui pris, sans le toucher lui-même. Je tentai de lui envoyer tout mon amour par un simple regard tout comme mes regrets.

— Je suis dés...

— Charlie, fous-le camp ! hurla Geoffroy.

Je secouai la tête et serrai les mâchoires avant de fermer les yeux et de décoller, tout en murmurant à Lucius que je l'aimais. Le trajet jusqu'aux portes fut lent. J'avais la tête lourde et pensais déjà à la difficulté de la punition. Je n'étais pas certain d'être assez fort pour le côtoyer pendant un mois sans le toucher, l'embrasser, le sentir.

Je passai le portail et le fermai avant de voler jusqu'au bâtiment. J'atterris ensuite et rentrai, posant le balai dans l'entrée. Je n'attendis pas et allai dans la chambre, afin de prendre mes affaires. Je les montais ensuite et croisai Hulrick sortant de la salle de bain.

— Charlie ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je change de chambre, répondis-je tout en le dépassant.

— Il s'est passé un truc avec Lucius ? Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger, vous vous aimez, ça se voit.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de Lucius.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre et jetai tout au sol, prenant ensuite place sur le lit. Je regardai ma main, où la bague était là et la caressai. Hulrick vint prendre place près de moi et souffla, tout en me donnant un petit coup amical dans l'épaule :

— Alors quoi ? Surtout que si ce que tu as au doigt est ce que je pense... Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Comment tout avait pu déraper aussi vite ?

Je regrattai amèrement d'avoir chauffé Lucius dans la réserve. Bordel, tout ça pour du cul ! Je serrai les mâchoires, en me souvenant de la manière dont Geoffroy nous avait engueulés, ou plutôt crié dessus.

— J'ai merdé Hulrick, vraiment cette fois. Et... et Geoffroy nous a vu.

Je secouai la tête et me laissai ensuite tomber en arrière.

— Geoffroy vous a vu...? hésita-t-il.

Il se tourna vers moi brutalement et ouvrit la bouche avant de reprendre :

— Vous avez couchez ensemble dans la réserve ? Et Geoffroy vous a vu ? Oh merde...

— Comme tu dis. Et la punition est à la hauteur. Il n'a pas le droit, mais si je veux garder ma place et assurer la présence de Lucius ici, j'ai intérêt pour une fois à me faire tout petit.

— C'est quoi la punition ? Chambre à part ?!

— Si ce n'était que ça. Contact interdit, pendant un mois. Non mais tu le crois, m'énervai-je.

— T'es sérieux ? Attends il a sûrement dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas faire ça, si ?!

— Non, mais il a le droit de me virer et de renvoyer Lucius ailleurs. Et... je n'ai jamais vu Geoffroy aussi en colère, même pas après l'incendie. Jamais.

— Okay, vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça mais ce n'est pas comme si vous l'aviez fait au milieu des Dragons... Pas vrai ?

Je fermai les yeux et répondis :

— Non, mais y en a un qui s'est posé près de nous pendant... et... Et il rugissait tout en crachant des flammes.

Je me rendis compte à cet instant du danger de la situation. Il aurait pu mal réagir et nous attaquer. Et dans cette position, nous avions été sans défense.

— Ah..., soupira Hulrick.

— Tu peux me laisser seul ? demandai-je.

Je voulais Lucius, mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors, je préférais être seul.

— Bien sûr, sourit-il doucement.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule qu'il enserra légèrement avant de se lever et de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je me roulai en boule et souhaitai de toutes mes forces que Geoffroy ne soit pas tombé sur nous.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce dix-septième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

* * *

**A LIRE – A LIRE – A LIRE – A LIRE – A LIRE – A LIRE - A LIRE – A LIRE – A LIRE**

**Note des auteurs : **Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Nous revoici même si c'est avec du retard, comme cela arrive de plus en plus souvent. Avec les cours, la vie privée et le peu de temps libre que nous avons, c'est plus difficile de garder une publication régulière. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de vous mettre en ligne la totalité de l'histoire, même si elle n'est pas encore passée par une correctrice. Les chapitres ont bien entendu été relus et corrigés à plusieurs reprises, mais il est fort probable que vous tombiez encore sur des fautes ou des phrases qui auraient pu être formulées d'une meilleure façon. Désolées pour ça. Nous vous souhaitons malgré tout une bonne lecture et espérons que cette histoire vous plaira au fur et à mesure des douze chapitres qui vous sont offerts. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction. Et un grand merci à tous pour les reviews et alertes/mises en favoris que vous avez laissés et que vous laisserez. Sachez également que nous nous tenons à votre disposition pour répondre à toutes vos reviews et vos questions. *clin d'oeil*

**Merci à** Paulin54, ptitcoeurfragile, holybleu, lilywen **pour leur review.**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 18**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

Charlie venait de disparaître et je ne lâchai pas Geoffroy du regard, tendu à l'extrême. D'accord, il avait parfaitement le droit d'être en colère, mais pas de nous infliger ce genre de punition et encore moins de parler à Charlie de cette manière, et certainement pas de le toucher ainsi. Cette colère que je sentais en moi me rappela celle que j'avais ressentie contre Bellatrix des années plus tôt, et contre Charlie dans une moindre mesure. Mais c'était encore différent, parce que cette colère là était froide et incontrôlable. J'avais froid et en même temps, je me sentais bouillonner de l'intérieur. En moins de trois minutes, j'avais déjà imaginé plusieurs façons de tuer Geoffroy d'au moins trois manières différentes. Et si je me débrouillais bien, j'arriverais facilement à faire passer cela pour un accident. Après tout, nous étions dans la réserve et les accidents avec les Dragons eh bien, ça arrivait.

— Je suis extrêmement déçu de toi. Et que ce soit bien clair, cesse de me regarder comme ça, où je serais moins clément.

Un sourire froid étira mes lèvres et je continuai de le regarder avec condescendance.

— Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ? Je me fiche que tu sois déçu, si tu savais à quel point...

Il ne connaissait pas mon père, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'homme qui m'avait élevé et de l'homme que je pouvais devenir si les bonnes conditions étaient réunies.

— Je m'en fous que tu ais peur de moi. La chose qui me retient de ne pas juste te renvoyer et virer Charlie, c'est Bairim. Donc, regarde-moi autrement ou tu le regretteras.

Merlin, Bairim. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre, pas à cause de ce connard. Je resserrai la prise que j'avais sur ma baguette et me demandai pour la première fois si cette dernière été totalement débridée. Dans le cas contraire, est-ce que je serais capable de lui lancer un Avada ? Non, pas un Avada, le sort de Severus serait beaucoup plus apprécié. Les Dragons sentiraient l'odeur de son sang et viendraient finir le travail. Oui, lui lancer un Sectumsempra serait parfait.

— Allez, rentrons !

Geoffroy me tourna le dos et grimpa sur son balai.

— Si tu retouches Charlie de cette façon ou que tu t'approches de mon fils à moins de cinq mètres, sifflai-je d'une voix dangereusement basse en rendant à mon balai sa taille normale, je te détruirai, peu importe ce que cela entraîne.

— C'est noté. Et toi, si tu touches Charlie pendant ce mois, tu sauras de quoi je suis capable quand je suis en colère Lucius.

Oh, parce qu'il croyait réellement que je n'allais pas toucher Charlie pendant un mois ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne risquait pas de lui faire de mal, me mettre en colère par contre. Je décollai et le sentis dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je me pose et passe le portail. Je commençai déjà à réfléchir à plusieurs façons de me venger sans cependant laisser de preuves derrière moi. La nourriture pouvait être un bon début. J'étais également impatient qu'il me laisse seul dans son bureau, surtout quand j'aurais Bairim avec moi. Après tout, mon fils apprenait à faire léviter beaucoup d'objets en ce moment, ce ne serait pas ma faute s'il se mettait soudainement à saccager la pièce.

Je regagnai ma chambre et claquai la porte en réalisant que Charlie n'était pas là. Je pourrais toujours monter, me glisser discrètement dans sa chambre et le prendre dans mes bras, au moins quelques minutes. Mais j'étais certain que Geoffroy allait nous surveiller, surtout au début. Oh Merlin, j'allais vraiment devoir lui faire payer cela, même si ce ne serait que dans quelques mois ou années. Je me déshabillai puis me glissai sous les couvertures mais me relevai rapidement en sentant mon corps trembler. J'enfilai un pantalon et partis dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche froide. Bairim allait revenir le lendemain et la situation allait devenir infernale. Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas comprendre pourquoi Charlie et moi n'étions plus seuls avec lui et surtout pourquoi son papa ne venait plus s'en occuper la nuit. Cela allait le rendre malheureux, et rendre Charlie malheureux. Je me remis à trembler et serrai mon poing compulsivement, le laissant ensuite s'écraser contre la paroi de la douche.

Salazar, si je n'avais pas une si grande chance de retourner à Azkaban, j'aurai pu... Oh oui, j'aurais pu faire beaucoup de choses. Mais je n'avais pas ce luxe, et il m'avait traité comme... Hm, comme le prisonnier que j'étais, probablement. Sauf que ces ordres et son ton étaient vraiment mal passés. Je sortis de la douche après avoir coupé l'eau puis enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches. J'avais très envie de détruire... et bien, tout. J'attrapai l'un des flacons que je jetai contre la glace qui explosa en milles morceaux. Je virai ensuite tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble et donnai un violent coup de pied dedans, ce qui fit qu'il se brisa à son tour. J'inspirai profondément plusieurs fois et allai ouvrir la porte de la salle quand j'entendis de légers coups y être frappés pour me retrouver face à Hulrick et Abigail.

— On a entendu du bruit, ça va ? Enfin...

Je récupérai mon bas de pantalon puis ouvris la porte en grand pour sortir. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je répondis, très calmement :

— Très bien, merci.

Du moins, cela allait mieux. Si seulement je pouvais faire ça avec le reste du bâtiment. Je tournai la tête vers là où je savais se trouver la chambre de Geoffroy et hésitai. Il saurait forcément que c'était moi, mais sans preuves, pouvait-il réellement me punir ?

— Tu regardes quoi là exactement ?

— En quoi est-ce censé vous regarder ? rétorquai-je immédiatement.

— Dans la mesure où nous vivons tous ensemble, je dirais que l'humeur qui planera ici nous concerne aussi.

— Voyez donc cela avec Geoffroy. Et dans la mesure où m'énerver maintenant n'est clairement pas une bonne idée, je vous suggérerai activement de retourner vous coucher et de m'oublier.

— Comme tu veux. Mais si Charlie fait profil bas, tu devrais t'interroger sur ses raisons.

— Nous avons fait une grave erreur, j'en conviens, tout comme le fait qu'une sanction était primordiale. Mais ce genre de punition ? Certainement pas. Et je ne suis pas Charlie. Pour en savoir plus à ce sujet, demandez à Isaac, il semblait en savoir beaucoup sur ma famille après tout.

Voyant qu'ils n'ajoutaient rien et ne voulant pas particulièrement les entendre, je repartis dans ma chambre et allai me coucher, sans grand espoir de m'endormir cependant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me tournai et me retournai dans le lit, encore et toujours. Cela faisait quatre jours que Geoffroy nous avait puni et trois que Bairim était revenu. Et c'était juste un calvaire. Charlie et moi nous étions juste croisés et Geoffroy était intervenu chaque fois que nous avions failli nous approcher. Mon envie de le tuer était tout bonnement de plus en plus forte. J'entendis des pleurs venir de la chambre de Bairim et je posai mon coussin sur ma tête en soupirant. D'habitude, si l'un de nous n'était pas là la nuit, c'était moi, et même, Bairim semblait avoir senti que la situation était différente parce qu'il passait des nuits horribles. Il commença à crier papa en boucle tout en pleurant et je me levai pour aller le chercher. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras pour le réconforter mais il continua de pleurer et de demander après son père. Nous avions parlé avec Charlie le dimanche, en présence de deux témoins, quant au fait de savoir si nous laissions Bairim dans sa chambre ou si nous alternions pour qu'il passe certaines nuits avec Charlie et d'autres avec moi. Sauf qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et le changer de chambre toutes les nuits aurait sûrement été très déconcertant pour lui.

Je le ramenai avec moi dans ma chambre et l'allongeai à mes côtés mais il continua de bouger et essaya de m'échapper tout en criant après son père. J'avisai l'heure et serrai les mâchoires avant de me relever et de prendre Bairim avec moi. Après tout, si j'étais réveillé, je ne voyais pas pourquoi les autres ne le seraient pas également. Et puis, Geoffroy avait refusé que Charlie descende s'en occuper puisqu'il n'avait aucune confiance en nous.

J'allais donc jusqu'à sa chambre et frappai violemment contre le battant de bois. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de garde, donc soit il était là, soit dans son bureau. Mais intérieurement, j'espérais vraiment pouvoir avoir le plaisir de le réveiller. J'entendis grommeler et la porte s'ouvrit.

— Quoi ?

— Bairim mon cœur, écoute Geoffroy, il va t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir papa !

— Très bien. Ton papa a fait une chose grave, très grave et il est puni, comme quand tu fais quelque chose de mal. Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment voir ton papa, arrête de pleurer.

Je ris d'un rire froid et fixai durement l'homme puis dis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher :

— Du chantage ? Arrête de pleurer et tu pourras voir ton père ? Merlin, heureusement que tu n'as pas eu d'enfants, ils auraient vraiment été malheureux ! Je vais déposer Bairim chez Charlie, si tu veux venir, libre à toi !

— Pas la peine, je vais le chercher moi-même. Je vous donne un quart d'heure pour calmer le petit et le rassurer, ensuite, tout le monde repart se coucher.

— Trop gentil, grognai-je en repartant vers le salon.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, et serrai Bairim contre moi tout en le rassurant et en lui disant que papa allait arriver. Ils revinrent rapidement et Charlie sourit tout en disant :

— Hey mon chéri, papa est là, regarde.

Il tendit les bras et Bairim tendit les siens. Charlie le prit de ses bras et lui fit des bisous avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil, en face de moi.

Je retins un grognement et serrai les mâchoires tout en fixant mon regard noir sur Geoffroy. Je sentis la colère monter en moi de nouveau. Oui, on avait fait une énorme erreur et Merlin, oui nous méritions une punition mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à ma famille et d'essayer de nous séparer comme il le faisait. Bairim ne nous voyait même plus ensemble Charlie et moi et Salazar savait ce qu'il pouvait penser de cette situation. Pourquoi Geoffroy ne pouvait-il pas juste partir cinq minutes ? Histoire que je prenne mon compagnon et notre fils dans mes bras.

Charlie commença à chuchoter des mots de réconfort au petit qui s'apaisa. Il me regarda ensuite et je vis dans son regard de la colère également, mais aussi une sorte de résignation.

Alors il abandonnait ?! Juste comme ça. Je secouai légèrement la tête et me levai pour embrasser Bairim sur le front, frôlant les doigts de Charlie au passage. Il recula sa main et embrassa notre fils sur le font également. Je reculai, blessé mais refusant de le montrer, et soufflai :

— Garde-le. Tu devrais même descendre et je montrai. C'est toi qu'il veut la nuit.

— Okay. Pas de soucis.

Il me sourit, et je détournai les yeux face à son regard brillant.

— Super. Bonne nuit mon cœur, soufflai-je à Bairim en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois mais en faisant bien attention de ne pas approcher Charlie.

J'étais trop fatigué et énervé pour prendre autrement sa façon d'agir que comme un rejet. Il ne voulait pas me toucher, très bien, mais j'avais vraiment pensé qu'il chercherait mon contact ou se battrait. J'avais pensé qu'il en aurait quelque chose à faire. Visiblement, je m'étais trompé. Je sortis et jetai un autre regard à l'autre connard au passage. Il devait être ravi, il avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, Charlie avait ou allait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, le mariage serait annulé et chacun finirait par aller vivre sa vie de son côté une fois ma peine terminée.

Mariage, comme si cette idée n'avait pas été stupide dès le début. Je le savais pourtant, que tout allait mal tourner mais je m'étais tout de même accroché à mes stupides espoirs.

Merlin, je devais vraiment arrêté de penser si je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air une fois de plus. A moins que tout ne soit déjà brisé...

Je fis un détour par la cuisine et récupérai la bouteille de rhum à moitié pleine puis sortis et allai m'adosser contre la barrière, le plus loin possible du portail, avant de commencer à boire. Je voulais vraiment parler à Draco et le voir, ou mieux, pouvoir être avec Charlie et Bairim. Cette situation me donnait vraiment l'impression que nous étions séparés, qu'il m'avait quitté pour une raison ou une autre et qu'on se partageait la garde de notre fils. Je bus un peu plus puis fermai les yeux. Je n'étais de garde que le lendemain après-midi de toute façon, normalement du moins, je pouvais donc finir la bouteille tranquillement puis aller m'échouer sur mon lit et dormir une bonne partie de la matinée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Trois autres jours étaient passés depuis ma cuite près de la barrière et j'étais juste épuisé à présent. J'étais toujours en colère, mais je n'avais plus envie de le montrer. Je n'avais plus eu envie de parler non plus alors j'avais arrêté, Bairim mis à part. Après tout, ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute et cela m'embêtais déjà assez qu'il soit impliqué de cette façon.

J'étais en train de remplir des papiers dans le bureau de l'autre connard pendant que mon fils dormait dans son couffin. J'écrivais extrêmement lentement et faisais des pauses toutes les cinq minutes. Quand il allait se rendre compte à quel point je n'avançais pas, il allait sûrement se mettre en colère et avoir des tonnes de travail à rattraper, ce qui me faisais très plaisir rien que d'y penser. Et s'il décidait de me virer ou de m'envoyer ailleurs, alors je supposais que le sectumsempra serait ma seule option, et étrangement, l'utiliser sur lui ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais cru l'apprécier mais finalement, probablement pas tant que ça. Ou alors c'était juste parce que j'étais toujours aussi peu d'accord avec sa sanction. Il avait dit que ce serait visiblement la seule que l'on comprendrait, et j'avais dû me retenir pour ne pas simplement lui coller mon poing en plein visage. Tout ce que j'allais retenir, personnellement, c'était quel genre de personne il était, et à quel point je n'aimais pas cela. Mais il n'allait probablement pas revenir là-dessus puisque Charlie était en train de lui prouver à quel point il avait raison. Il faisait soi-disant profil bas, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'il devenait sage et docile et l'autre connard devait être tellement satisfait de voir à quel point sa sanction fonctionnait qu'il allait forcément la réutiliser, encore et encore.

Je fis un geste brusque et renversai l'encre sur les papiers que j'étais en train de remplir. Je jurai et Bairim se réveilla puis commença à pleurer. Je soupirai et me levai pour aller le prendre dans mes bras, réalisant rapidement qu'il avait faim. Bien, donc soit je pouvais nettoyer, soit j'allais nourrir mon fils. J'attrapai le couffin et quittai le bureau sans un regard en arrière. Si Geoffroy revenait avant que je n'ai pu y retourner et nettoyer, et bien ce serait tant pis.

J'allai en cuisine et avisai Carlos discutant avec Johanna dans la salle à manger mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Je préparai le biberon de Bairim tout en le réconfortant et il se calma instantanément quand je lui tendis sa tétine, ce qui me tira un léger sourire. Il était toujours aussi gourmand, et il lui fallait toujours au moins un biberon par jour, même s'il préférait maintenant qu'on y ajoute du chocolat en poudre. Il était bien comme son père...

Mon sourire se fana et je posai le petit sur le plan de travail, caressant ses cheveux pendant qu'il buvait.

— Tu lui manques, souffla Carlos.

Je relevai la tête que je secouai puis soupirai :

— C'est ça...

— Non non, tu lui manques vraiment, il évite juste de vous séparer en marchant de travers. Évite donc de lui faire la tête le peu qu'il te voit, mais ce n'est que mon avis.

— Je t'en prie, la dernière fois, on aurait pu se toucher et l'autre connard ne l'aurait même pas vu mais il a refusé.

Je jetai un regard à Bairim puis soufflai avec une grimace :

— Désolé mon cœur, je deviens vulgaire.

— S'il vous avait vus, ce serait fini de votre histoire pour de longues années.

Il quitta la cuisine sans rien ajouter d'autre.

— Connard, rit Bairim.

— Bairim..., soufflai-je quelque peu dépité.

Sérieusement ?! Charlie en disait cinquante par jour et c'était quand moi j'avais le malheur de faire un écart qu'il décidait de répéter ce mot.

— Tu n'as le droit de dire ça qu'à Geoffroy, ajoutai-je ensuite avec un sourire.

Oui, c'était mal, surtout d'utiliser un enfant de moins de deux ans pour ma vengeance personnelle, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, en fait.

— Il fait beau, ça te dirait d'aller jouer dehors ?

— Oui Pada.

Il me tendit son biberon et je l'attrapai puis le lavai avant de poser Bairim au sol et de prendre ses mains dans les miennes pour marcher derrière lui. Nous allâmes chercher sa veste et enfiler ses chaussures puis il prit son avion et nous sortîmes.

**POV Charlie**

Une semaine et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Surtout depuis que Lucius me lançait ce regard... celui qu'il m'envoyait depuis que j'avais reculé ma main quelques jours plus tôt.

Je soupirai, sachant pourquoi je faisais ça.

La première nuit, j'avais eu le temps de penser, de réfléchir à ce que nous avions fait. Et je devais avouer que... nous avions vraiment merdés sur ce coup-là. Joaquim avait été viré pour moins que ça. Et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi Geoffroy ne m'avait pas viré directement. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Loin de là. Si jamais j'étais viré, je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de Lucius. Quel patron accepterait de m'engager alors que je n'avais aucune expérience… avec en plus, un prisonnier ?

Nul doute que Lucius serait placé sous la garde d'une autre personne, et Merlin seul savait ce que cette dernière lui ferait. Et puis, je ne voulais pas être séparé à nouveau de lui, pas maintenant qu'il y avait Bairim, que nous allions nous marier.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, nous étions une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, chose que je n'avais jamais voulue jusqu'ici. Mais je le voulais, je voulais Lucius de toutes mes forces, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui prendre la main. Mais j'avais peur que Geoffroy le remarque ou l'apprenne. Et ça, c'était trop risqué. Je prenais donc sur moi, mais la semaine était passée et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Sans compter que Bairim pleurait chaque nuit. Je le prenais avec moi après deux réveils de sa part, mais sa place était dans son berceau, et Lucius dans notre lit. Seulement, nous ne dormions plus ensemble, nous parlions à peine. J'évitai que cela arrive, parce que ma force n'était pas si grande quand j'entendais sa voix.

Je soupirais et regardai le ciel. J'étais de garde, mais à la place de faire mon travail, je volai sans même regarder où j'allais. De toute manière, pourquoi avoir peur, je savais que les Dragons ne me feraient jamais rien. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Si attaque il y devait y avoir, ça aurait dû être à ce moment là, quand nous étions désarmés et sans défenses.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer, serrer mon fils dans mes bras et poser le regard sur Lucius, seule chose que je pouvais faire. Même s'il allait me regarder avec cette colère dans les yeux.

J'étais moi aussi en colère... mais plus contre moi que contre Geoffroy. Parce que je comprenais, parce que je voyais là la chance qu'il nous donnait. Et plus que tout, je comprenais sa punition.

Qu'en aurait-il été s'il m'avait privé de réserve une fois de plus ?

Je n'étais pas certain que le message serait passé comme maintenant. Plus jamais je ne mettrais ma vie en danger de cette manière. Mais les conséquences étaient dures. Voyant arriver la relève au loin, je bifurquai et les rejoignis.

— Rien à signaler, soufflai-je.

Je n'attendis pas et volai vers la sortie. Une fois de l'autre côté des portes, je tombai sur Lucius et Bairim dehors. Ce dernier me vit d'ailleurs et courut vers moi, tombant, sans toutefois pleurer. Je me posai et le rejoignis, le prenant dans mes bras.

— Hey, chuchotai-je.

Mon fils sourit et toucha ma joue. J'embrassai sa main puis sa joue et son front, avant de manger son nez. Ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Je relevai ensuite le visage et là... Bordel, là... j'eus envie de tout envoyer balader, rien que pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un baiser. Mais je pus voir derrière Lucius le rideau du salon bouger, alors je ne fis rien à part sourire aussi tendrement que je le pouvais.

— Ça va ? demandai-je.

— Il vient de manger et a dormi un peu cet après-midi.

Je hochai la tête tout en reposant Bairim au sol. Il courut vers Lucius et revint vers moi avant de retourner à son Pada.

Il alla ensuite chercher son avion, posé au sol pas très loin et le fit voler. Je ne résistais donc pas et allai le prendre, le soulevant et le faisant rire, avant de le faire voler à mon tour.

— T'as vu, tu voles aussi, ris-je.

Bairim était le seul à susciter en ce moment de vrais rires.

— Vi ! répondit-il en riant. Voler encore !

Je le refis, avant d'avoir faim. Je reposai alors le petit bout au sol et soufflai :

— Je vais te laisser avec Pada, je vais aller manger mon cœur. D'accord ?

— Non !

— Comment ça non ?

— 'Vec pada, fit-il en tendant les bras vers moi.

— Okay.

Je le pris et marchai vers le bâtiment. Comme je l'avais pensé, Geoffroy était au salon, à regarder par la fenêtre.

— Le petit veut manger avec Lucius et moi, expliquai-je.

— Et ?

— Et il nous faut quelqu'un.

— Très bien, je suis là. Allons-y.

Je soupirai, ayant inconsciemment espéré qu'il dirait que c'était bon, que nous pouvions le faire sans personne. Lucius entra à ce moment là et nous suivit, non sans regarder Geoffroy comme s'il avait une baguette à la place des yeux, prête à lancer un sortilège des plus douloureux.

Je pouvais le comprendre, mais je ne pouvais pas aller dans le même sens que lui. Pas cette fois. Et si lui n'était pas assez fort pour nous, je le serais. J'avais déjà reculé ma main, je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour suivre les ordres de Geoffroy, même si j'avais du mal. Il ne devait pas faire ça de gaîté de cœur, même si j'avais espéré qu'il retirerait sa punition après quelques jours, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Ce dernier s'installa en bout de table et Lucius partit en cuisine, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette pleine pour moi, une plus petite pour Bairim et deux yaourts ainsi qu'un thé. Je commençai à manger puis regardai notre fils qui essayait de se débrouiller. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui donne, mais il n'arrivait pas spécialement à bien manger tout seul non plus.

— Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demandai-je en prenant une autre bouchée.

Je pouvais me retenir pendant quelques minutes et puis, j'avais le besoin d'entendre sa voix, même s'il ne me ne me disait pas de mots d'amour ou de cochonnerie.

— Rien de particulier.

— Okay.

Je fus déçu qu'il ne parle pas plus, mais ne le montrait pas.

— J'ai rempli des papiers, il a dormi, il a eu faim, bu son biberon et on est allé dehors. Rien de particulier donc, soupira-t-il. Et toi ?

— J'ai volé, volé et encore volé. J'ai aussi eu une nuit de mer-chien.

— D'accord.

— Voler ! dit Bairim avec entrain.

— Oui, voler, ris-je.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil se levait alors que moi, j'avais envie d'hurler, crier, pleurer.

Deux semaines.

Et c'était bien trop dur. Nous ne nous parlions plus, se contentant des politesses d'usages et j'en avais peur. Lucius avait commencé à répondre de moins en moins jusqu'à ne plus répondre du tout.

Je grognai et plaçai l'oreiller sur ma tête. J'étais de nouveau dans notre ancienne chambre, Bairim pleurant ces quelques jours passés, après son Pada.

Pada qui me manquait affreusement.

Je me retournai et essayai de me convaincre que nous en étions à la moitié, sachant malgré tout que je n'arriverais plus à tenir. Et Bairim qui appelait Geoffroy connard avait été la goutte qui avait failli tout gâcher.

Merlin Lucius, à quoi joues-tu ?

Voulait-il tout gâcher ? Nous séparer ?

Je ne le comprenais pas. Et Johanna m'avait même dit qu'il avait été jusqu'à gâcher son travail de bureau. Geoffroy lui en avait parlé pendant une garde et j'avais eu envie d'aller secouer Lucius.

Geoffroy avait été bien pour lui. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais traité Lucius différemment, et sans lui, nous ne serions pas ici. Il avait ses tords, et cette punition touchant à la partie personnelle de nos vies était rude, mais... avait-il eu le choix ?

Je bougeai les jambes, mais elles ne rencontrèrent que du vide alors que d'habitude, elles s'emmêlaient à celle de Lucius.

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer en repensant aux regards qu'ils m'envoyaient de plus en plus. Il m'en voulait, et je savais à présent pourquoi, mais bordel de merde, ne comprenait-il pas que j'agissais ainsi dans notre intérêt ?

Mon ventre gargouilla, mais c'était normal. Je n'avais plus mangé de repas consistant depuis quelques jours. L'appétit n'était plus là et je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que mon fils et Lucius. Même aller dans la réserve était devenu dur. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'y allai plus. Et Geoffroy n'avait rien dit. Deux jours que je m'occupais du ménage.

Tout cela devait cesser.

Décidé, je me relevai et m'habillai, avant de descendre et de frapper à la porte.

— Entrez !

Je le fis et allai m'asseoir sur la chaise.

— S'il te plait, me contentai-je de dire.

J'avais déjà essayé de réduire la punition il y avait cinq jour de ça, en le croisant dans un couloir juste pour essayer sans grande conviction, mais là, j'étais on ne peut plus sérieux. Je n'en pouvais plus.

— S'il me plait quoi ?

— Laisse-moi être comme avant. Je sais que j'ai merdé, je sais aussi que tu me fais une fleur immense. Mais... je n'en peux plus. Il me manque Geoffroy. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas outrepasser ton autorité mais là, mon couple est en péril.

Et je le pensais. Lucius semblait vraiment m'en vouloir. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau de larmes, mais elles ne coulèrent pas, merci Merlin.

— Pas ma faute si votre couple n'a pas de bonnes bases.

— Je suis à deux doigts de tout lâcher, avouai-je. Punis-nous autrement, je te promets que plus jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.

— A deux doigts de lâcher quoi, exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas. Le camp, mais cela me ferait être loin de Lucius. Du coup, ça reviendrait au même, me rendis-je compte.

Je serrai les poings et baissai la tête, comprenant que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je n'arriverais jamais à tenir deux autres semaines. Jamais. Et nous nous étions enfin décidés à nous marier… Tout était gâché, et nous n'en avions même pas profité. Je sentis les larmes amères couler le long de mes joues et les frottai, avant de poser la tête sur le bureau.

— Ne vois-tu pas que tout se détruit ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis à bout ? La réserve ne me tente même plus. J'ai compris, je sais que si cela n'avait pas été moi, je serais dehors et Lucius renvoyé à Azkaban. Je sais... Mais...

Je me tus, sanglotant. J'étais fatigué physiquement et émotionnellement.

— Charlie... si je cède, qui me dit que vous n'allez pas recommencer ? Ou faire autre chose de pire encore ? Soyons honnête, s'il n'y avait pas Bairim, je vous aurais probablement viré tous les deux mais je n'en suis même pas certain. Je suis beaucoup trop laxiste avec vous. La preuve, Lucius est toujours là alors qu'il devient...

— Oui je sais, et... C'est Lucius, expliquai-je. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi et pas avec les autres ?

— Je suis faible je suppose. Tu es là depuis près de treize ans maintenant et je te considère un peu comme mon fils, voilà pourquoi. Et malheureusement, tu es aussi indéniablement mon meilleur gardien. Mais ce n'est pas censé t'empêcher d'obéir au règlement, ou au moins de le respecter un minimum.

— Je le ferais à partir de maintenant. Et... oui, tu es aussi important pour moi, la preuve, je ne t'en veux même pas et te comprends. Seulement, c'est trop dur. Je... je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Et s'est aussi difficile pour Bairim et pour toi. Admets-le.

— Lucius t'a dit que j'avais interdiction d'approcher Bairim ? Il a détruit une salle de bain, m'a mis dans la merde pour ce mois-ci au niveau de mes papiers et la dernière fois, je suis revenu dans mon bureau pour le trouver plein d'encre. Pourquoi devrais-je le récompenser ? Mais je suis curieux, quelle punition proposes-tu pour vous deux ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire qui vous sanctionnerait quand même ?

— Il est en colère... et je ne peux pas le calmer. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais nous donner comme punition. Mais... ne la continue pas pour punir Lucius, ça ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. Il m'en veut déjà à moi.

— J'aurais bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela irait tout de même particulièrement mieux.

— Dis toujours, répondis-je rapidement. Je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi en échange de pouvoir à nouveau être avec Lucius. Tout.

— Te coller de paperasse pendant un mois. Et coller Lucius de réserve pendant autant de temps. Sauf que j'ai des doutes sur ce deuxième point. Parce que j'ai déjà utilisé cette punition avec lui et il était tellement mécontent qu'il a préféré se rendre malade que se reposer quand il le devait. Et Hulrick a même fini par venir m'engueuler parce que ça devenait dangereux à cause de « mes conneries ». Je présume que tu comprends où se situe mon problème.

— Je parlerais à Lucius. Je l'obligerai à faire ça correctement. Et... la paperasse ? Vraiment ? Tu me fais confiance ?

— Avec le retard que Lucius m'a fait prendre, t'avoir en renfort serait un plus. Tu t'occuperais également du ménage et Lucius viendrait t'aider à la place d'avoir du temps libre. Et je suis certain que tu t'appliquerais.

Je hochai la tête et soufflai :

— S'il te plait... ne laisse pas mon couple, mon fils en pâtir de mes conneries. C'est ma faute. Pas la leur.

— Tes conneries ? Vous étiez deux il me semble.

— Je l'ai allumé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il ne voulait pas et j'ai insisté. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous ne serions pas restés longtemps. Donc, c'est ma faute avant tout.

— Pour quoi je vais passer si je cède encore ? soupira-t-il, visiblement hésitant.

— Quelqu'un de bien, de gentil. De magnanime surtout. Et puis, tu ne cèdes pas vraiment, me foutre à l'administratif n'est pas mieux, même si ce n'est pas pire.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, sanction levée. Ce que nous venons de décider s'applique à partir de demain, je ferais de nouveaux plannings, une fois de plus. Et tu feras une garde d'une ou deux heures par semaine, mais ce n'est pas une récompense, je préfère que tu ne perdes pas trop la main, même s'il n'y a normalement aucun risque pour toi. Et tu diras à Lucius que j'aimerai lui parler.

— Quand tu dis demain, cela signifie-t-il que je ne pourrais le voir seul que demain ?

— Cela signifie que Lucius t'expliquera comment remplir ces papiers aujourd'hui, et tu commenceras à travailler dessus demain. Tout comme lui commencera son nouveau planning spécial « j'aime m'occuper des dragons » demain également.

Je me levai sans attendre et passai derrière le bureau, prenant Geoffroy dans mes bras.

— Merci.

— C'est ça, sauve-toi avant que je ne change d'avis, répliqua-t-il en me rendant néanmoins mon étreinte. Et s'il vous plait, arrêtez les conneries ou je vais vraiment devoir sévir.

Je ne répondis rien, et le serrai encore un peu avant de le relâcher. Je quittai ensuite le bureau et me rendis dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte délicatement. Je vis immédiatement Bairim en train de dormir, le pouce en bouche, la main de Lucius posée sur son ventre. Lui aussi dormait.

Ne voulant pas réveiller le petit, je fis le tour du lit silencieusement et me glissai derrière Lucius, ayant un peu de place. Je soupirai de contentement en le touchant enfin et enserrai sa taille avec mon bras, posant l'autre au dessus de nous. Je déposai ensuite mes lèvres sur sa nuque et respirai son odeur. Il marmonna quelque chose et se colla inconsciemment plus encore contre moi. Je glissai mon nez dans ses cheveux et murmurai ensuite au creux de son oreille :

— Mon amour...

Je le sentis se figer quelques secondes plus tard et il souffla :

— Que fais-tu là ?

— Je te tiens dans mes bras.

Je souris et embrassai une fois de plus sa nuque, tout en caressant son ventre. La douceur de sa peau m'avait manquée, comme son odeur, sa voix. Tout.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je t'aime, répondis-je en fermant les yeux et en respirant son odeur.

— Je dois en déduire que tu ne m'aimais pas il y a une semaine ou que Geoffroy est finalement mort ?

— Rien de tout cela, il a levé la punition.

Je soupirai, mais de fatigue cette fois et ajoutai :

— Tu dois arrêter de te comporter ainsi avec lui... s'il te plait.

Il repoussa ma main et dit :

— Lève-toi s'il te plait.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je surpris.

— S'il te plait Charlie.

— Non, dis-moi pourquoi d'abord !

— Parce que je veux te serrer contre moi à t'en étouffer, et si je fais ça, je vais réveiller Bairim et je n'ai aucune envie de m'en occuper maintenant, alors bouge que j'aille le coucher dans son lit.

Je me levai en quelques secondes. Il en fit de même à son tour et prit Bairim dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible, puis partit dans sa chambre. Je le suivis et le regardai mettre le petit au lit. Quand ce fut fait, Lucius se tourna vers moi. Je lui souris et tendis le bras qu'il accepta en venant se coller à moi. Je nous fis reculer jusque dans la chambre et fermai les portes avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou et de respirer une fois de plus sa peau, tout en le serrant de toutes mes forces, le faisant rire.

Il bougea et s'assit sur le lit avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux et de me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant à son tour aussi fort qu'il le pouvait puis posant ses lèvres contre les miennes, gémissant quand elles se touchèrent. Je gémis également, et pénétrai rapidement sa bouche, allant caresser sa langue qui m'avait manquée elle aussi. Le baiser dura un long moment avant que je ne recule afin de reprendre un peu d'air. J'allai ensuite embrasser sa mâchoire tout en disant, avant d'oublier :

— Il lève cette punition, mais tu es de corvée réserve pendant un mois et moi, je suis collé à l'administratif pour rattraper tes bourdes. Alors s'il te plait, n'en commets plus. Parce que sinon, Geoffroy risque de ne plus être si magnanime. Okay ?

Il attrapa mon menton et le serra fortement tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

— Je suis un peu moins furieux contre lui, parce que tu es là. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a voulu faire, pas pour l'instant. J'essaie déjà d'oublier à quel point tu m'as mis en colère, alors soit gentil.

Il embrassa immédiatement mes lèvres puis dériva sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou et ma clavicule qu'il mordit.

— Je serais gentil tout autant que tu le souhaites, soufflai-je.

Je souris ensuite et dis :

— Content que tu essaies de ne plus être en colère contre moi, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, sauf si tu m'en veux d'avoir essayé de ne pas te perdre pendant plusieurs années.

Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, mais je ne pouvais juste pas, pas quand il agissait comme un con qui ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

**POV Lucius**

Je plissai légèrement les yeux et me levai avant de le plaquer contre le matelas et de m'allonger au-dessus de lui. Je lui retirai son t-shirt, souhaitant juste sentir sa peau contre la mienne, puis je pris ses poignets et les maintins dans l'une de mes mains au-dessus de sa tête.

— Tu m'as rejeté. Comment étais-je censé réagir ? Et tu t'es comporté de façon qui a prouvé à Geoffroy que ceci était la parfaite punition. Que crois-tu qu'il fera si nous faisons encore une erreur ? Ou si seulement l'un de nous fait quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas ? Et bien je te le dis, il recommencera, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que je le donne à manger à Émeraude, du moins. Il avait cédé, alors j'étais un peu moins en colère contre lui, surtout que j'avais Charlie avec moi. Je l'embrassai puis descendis poser ma bouche sur son épaule, léchant sa peau et m'imprégnant de son odeur.

Alors oui, Geoffroy avait cédé, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce genre de punition, ou nous faire de chantage avec cela, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et je ne serais certainement pas tranquille tant que je ne serais pas certain qu'il n'allait plus nous sanctionner de cette manière. J'avais vaguement entendu Charlie parler de passer un mois dans la réserve mais là, tout de suite, je m'en fichais. Je fis glisser mon nez et ma langue partout sur la peau de ses épaules, de son cou et de son visage. Merlin ce qu'il avait pu me manquer.

— Il ne le fera plus...

— Il te l'a promis ? A signé un papier l'attestant ?

— Je le connais et suite à notre conversation, il ne refera plus une telle chose.

— Hm, marmonnai-je pas le moins du monde convaincu.

Je glissai mes mains le long de son corps et défis son pantalon sur lequel je tirai ensuite. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui maintenant, je voulais seulement me coller contre lui et profiter de sa présence et de sa peau contre la mienne.

— Évite de saboter ton travail par contre, que ce soit en étant malade pour éviter la réserve, ou en merdant avec les papiers, sinon, je serais collé à la foutue paperasse pendant un long long long moment.

Je me figeai et fronçai les sourcils avant de souffler :

— Comment ça, en étant malade_ pour_ éviter la réserve ?

— Oui, la fois précédente, tu t'es rendu fatigué et du coup, ben... oh bordel, laisse tomber et mets-toi à poil !

— Je ne me suis pas rendu fatigué Charlie. J'ai stupidement essayé d'être là pour Bairim et pour toi.

Je n'allais pas dire que j'avais fait cela pour lui puisqu'en réalité, c'était avant tout pour moi, mais c'était parce que j'avais voulu être un bon compagnon et un bon père, et j'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'il me reprochait ça. Sauf qu'on pouvait se disputer et se toucher. Je me relevai donc et finis de retirer son bas et enlevai le mien également avant de me recoucher et de l'attirer contre moi, collant nos torses l'un contre l'autre.

— Oui, et j'en suis le premier heureux, mais tu ne dois pas t'occuper de nous ou être présent au détriment...

Il stoppa et entoura mes hanches de ses jambes avant de continuer :

— De ta santé. Tu es un bon père et un bon futur mari.

— Je me fiche de ma santé, répondis-je honnêtement.

Je glissai l'une de mes mains dans son dos afin que tout son torse soit en contact avec le mien et je passai l'autre dans ses cheveux pour attirer sa bouche à la mienne, l'embrassant tendrement et avec le plus d'amour possible. Futur mari, j'aimais cela.

— Pourquoi le 22 septembre ? soufflai-je contre ses lèvres avant de les lécher.

— Oh, tu n'as pas oublié, rit-il.

— Je n'oublie rien, jamais.

Ma main dans son dos glissa sur ses fesses que je caressai. Merlin, il m'avait tellement manqué, tout m'avait manqué chez lui.

— J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu ne m'ignores pas, soupirai-je en le pinçant doucement et en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. J'ai vraiment cru que...

Je me pinçai les lèvres et l'embrassai puis retournai mordiller la peau de son cou et sa mâchoire.

— Tu as sûrement cru la même chose que j'ai crue à ton sujet en voyant tes regards emplis de colère envers moi à certains moments. Tu ne me parlais même plus, alors que ta voix était tout ce que je pouvais avoir de toi. C'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir, espèce de petit blond sexy, termina-t-il en me pinçant également les fesses.

— Tu m'as ignoré et évité, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais m'entendre. Et tu n'étais pas le seul à qui je ne parlais pas, seul Bairim a eu droit à un traitement de faveur.

— Oui, d'ailleurs, je suis jaloux. Très... Bordel, ce que tu as pu me manquer mon amour. Ta voix, ton odeur, ta peau... ton caractère. Tout.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, souris-je en retour. Même ton caractère, c'est pour dire.

Je collai de nouveau ma bouche à la sienne et caressai ses cuisses, montant et descendant le long de sa peau.

— A-t-on quelque chose de prévu pour la journée ? le questionnai-je avant de lécher ses lèvres.

Pour ma part, il était hors de question que je le lâche de la journée.

— Oui, tu vas devoir m'expliquer le côté administratif. Et nous commençons dès demain.

— Tu pourras faire ça sur mes genoux, collé à moi...

Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses flancs que je caressai un instant puis elles redescendirent le long de ses fesses et de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux avant de remonter. Encore et encore.

— Pour le 22 septembre ? redemandai-je.

— J'aime tes attentions... discutons après, souffla-t-il en imitant mes gestes.

— Pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire ? Tu as dû choisir cette date pour une raison particulière, je veux savoir laquelle. S'il te plait.

J'embrassai sa mâchoire puis sa pomme d'Adam, laissant ensuite un sillon humide reliant son diaphragme à son menton que je mordillai.

— La procès, répondit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension et dis :

— Le procès ? Quel procès ?

Pourquoi me parlait-il d'un procès pour notre date de...

— Oh. Ce procès-là.

Je m'étais tellement efforcé de ne plus y penser ou à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les huit mois le précédent que j'avais finalement réussi à l'oublier, au moins en partie.

— Tu aurais pu rester croupir à Azkaban, mais tu es là, avec moi. Nous avons un fils, et un futur mariage à préparer. Cette date est... importante pour moi.

— Hey, tu n'as pas à te justifier. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain de t'avoir déjà remercié pour cela, alors merci.

Après tout, sans lui, j'y serais toujours. Et je préférais ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel je serais si j'y étais resté plus longtemps.

— Dis-le-moi...

— Te dire quoi ?

— Devine et tu auras une surprise. Mais tu n'as qu'une seule chance, sinon... tu peux oublier ta surprise.

Je mordillai sa lèvre puis réfléchis un instant, décidant finalement de tout tenter.

— Tu es l'homme de ma vie et tu m'as horriblement manqué. Et je t'aime, dragostea mea, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit d'autre et je suis vraiment très heureux que tu deviennes mon mari.

Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait vouloir m'entendre dire d'autre.

— Tu m'énerves espèce de sale Serpentard. J'espère de tout mon cœur que Bairim n'ira pas là-bas !

Il marmonna ensuite quelque chose que je ne compris pas et mordis ensuite mon épaule.

— Tricheur. Je vais devoir te laisser me faire tout ce que tu veux sans broncher, sourit-il ensuite.

— J'espère sincèrement qu'il ira là-bas et prouvera à tous que les Serpentard ne sont pas tous de vilains Mangemorts. Et tout ce que je veux, vraiment ?!

J'avais déjà quelques idées qui me traversaient l'esprit et je n'y avais même pas encore réfléchi.

— Oui... tout. Des œufs au plat, des toasts, du gâteau, des crêpes. Tout ce que tu veux.

— C'est ça t'as raison. Je te ferais tout cela de bon cœur si ça te fait plaisir, et je garde ton offre pour plus tard, et pour d'autres choses plus agréables encore.

Il inversa soudain nos positions et me plaqua contre le matelas.

— Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

Je souris et me mordis la lèvre avant de me jeter sur les siennes.

— Nulle part, pas sans toi... dragostea mea.

Il grogna et bougea des hanches, frottant nos sexes ensembles avant de susurrer contre mes lèvres :

— Encore, encore et encore.

Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure tout en gémissant puis plaquai mes mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il soit plus proche de moi encore, glissant un doigt entre elles pour caresser son entrée quelques secondes plus tard.

— Je t'aime tellement, soupirai-je en collant de nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne. Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué...

— Tout pareil, gémit-il.

Nous nous frottâmes l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus vite et nous vînmes rapidement sur le ventre de l'autre. Nous ne bougeâmes ensuite pas jusqu'à ce que Bairim ne commence à pleurer et que nous ne devions vraiment nous lever. Le sourire qu'eut notre fils en nous voyant tous les deux venir le chercher, son père dans mes bras, fit s'envoler toute pensée sombre qui aurait pu encore résider dans mon esprit.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Charlie était sur mes genoux et remplissait l'un des dossiers de Geoffroy pour que nous puissions vérifier qu'il s'y prenait bien tandis que Bairim s'amusait avec ses jouets sur le canapé dans le coin de la pièce. Il m'avait fallu une petite heure pour tout expliquer à Charlie qui avait paru de plus en plus accablé au fil des minutes. J'avais mes bras autour de sa taille et mon menton sur son épaule et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en avisant son air extrêmement concentré, embrassant son cou et sa joue par moment.

— C'est un truc de fou... autant de document pour une poignée de galions.

— Hm, c'est toujours pareil. Le pire étant quand tu n'arrives même pas à obtenir une poignée de mornilles.

— Ce mois va être long, très long. Encore heureux que vous soyez là tous les deux avec moi, sinon, je me couperais les veines avec ce coupe papier.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je viendrai t'aider, ça ira plus vite.

— Encore heureux !

— Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à un merci, en fait. Mais je me contenterais de ça. Tu as bientôt fini ?

— Alors merci, rit-il. Et je n'en sais rien, tiens regarde.

Je jetai un regard par dessus son épaule et lus ce qu'il avait rempli. Il tourna la page et je souris.

— Félicitations, tu as rempli avec succès ta première demande de subvention. Il ne te reste plus qu'à écrire une petite lettre mais tu pourras en copier une que Geoffroy ou moi avons écrite.

— Oh doux Merlin.

J'embrassai son cou puis tournai sa tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser correctement, ne le relâchant qu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je relevai la tête pour voir Geoffroy entrer dans le bureau au moment précis où Bairim descendit du canapé et courut vers nous en disant :

— Ai Faim !

— Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il en souriant à Bairim.

Charlie se leva et je pris mon fils dans mes bras tout en jetant un regard froid à Geoffroy. Il était peut-être revenu sur sa décision, mais je ne pouvais pas juste oublier les deux dernières semaines.

Il soupira et secoua la tête avant de dire, d'un ton plus froid :

— Allez, sortez de mon bureau !

Je suivis Charlie, Bairim accroché à mon cou, mais alors que je passais à côté de lui en évitant consciencieusement de le regarder, Geoffroy m'interpela et demanda à me parler. Je soupirai et jetai un regard à Charlie qui tendit les bras pour prendre Bairim et m'embrassa avant de partir et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je me retournai et observai Geoffroy qui s'était installé à son bureau.

— Nous devons parler, je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement au sein du camp. Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Ça commençait bien. Je m'incitai néanmoins au calme et m'assis sur l'un des sièges en face de lui.

— Vas-y, déballe, ça te soulagera peut-être, claqua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

— Je doute que cela me soulage suffisamment mais si ça te fait plaisir. Notre comportement était peut-être inacceptable, mais le tien l'était tout autant, et pour un soi-disant chef, je trouve ça plutôt pitoyable. Je sais que je suis un prisonnier et que tu peux m'envoyer loin, tu pourrais même probablement me rendre à Azkaban si l'envie t'en prenait, mais je m'en fiche. Tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de détruire ma famille, peu importe que tu sois frustré, jaloux ou Merlin sait quoi.

— Détruire ta famille ? Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. C'est vous qui avez transformé ça en cette presque destruction. Je voulais seulement vous marquer avec cette punition. Je n'ai même jamais eu l'intention de la faire entière.

— Et que croyais-tu exactement ? Tu nous as interdit de nous toucher et de rester seuls. Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer ? Bairim a pleuré pendant des heures au cours des deux dernières semaines et c'est à cause de toi !

— Non, je comptais cesser tout ça après une semaine grand maximum, mais ton comportement m'a fait continuer. Et c'est vous qui avez cessé de discuter. Le fait de ne pas rester seul, ne devait en aucun cas mettre votre couple en danger.

— Sauf que Charlie avait tellement peur de te mettre en colère, qu'il a préféré me repousser et m'éviter. Et j'aime que mes discussions avec Charlie restent privées, aussi étrange que cela puisse te sembler. Et dire que tu as continué à cause de mon comportement, c'est vraiment ignoble de ta part. Comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir ? Si tu croyais que j'allais juste accepter que tu te comportes ainsi et que tu décides de ce je pouvais faire avec mon fils et Charlie, chose qui ne te regarde de toute façon absolument pas, alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas.

Merlin, il m'accusait moi du fait que cette sanction avait duré une semaine de plus ? S'il nous avait contraints à cela pour une semaine, je n'aurais pas été ravi, loin de là, mais je n'aurais pas réagi ainsi sur le long terme. Sauf qu'il avait dit un mois et au bout de deux jours je pouvais déjà constater à quel point tout dégénérait entre Charlie et moi. Qu'étais-je censé faire et comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il nous baratinait et aurait cessé cette stupide punition après quelques jours ?

— Tu es sous l'autorité de Charlie, mais sans mon accord, tu ne serais plus ici. Et je te faisais confiance, plus à toi qu'à Charlie. Je n'admets pas que tu ais agi ainsi à mon encontre. Et c'est toujours le cas. Sans moi, tu serais encore en train de construire le bâtiment à main nue. Et j'ai tu certaines choses qui se sont passées ici. Je te libère même des heures pour qui tu puisses voir Charlie et ton fils.

Il soupira et dit :

— Sort d'ici, je n'ai plus envie de tout cela.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas juste le connard que tu as été les deux dernières semaines. D'ailleurs, tu es toujours vivant.

Je me levai et posai ma main sur la poignée de porte puis ajoutai :

— Honnêtement Geoffroy, tant que tu n'admettras pas que tu as eu tort en choisissant cette sanction bien précise, je ne changerai pas d'avis ou de comportement vis à vis de toi.

— Tord ou non, le message est passé. Maintenant ce qui est fait est fait. Mais attention Lucius, si tu continues sur cette voie, attends-toi à être de réserve pendant de long mois. Ce sera cette punition qui te sera donnée au cas où tu me manques de respect devant les autres et ici même.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je sortis. Me croyait-il aussi stupide ? Je savais ignorer comme personne et je savais également être courtois, même si lui et moi saurions que ce n'était que de la comédie.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce dix-huitième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 19**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Charlie**

Cela faisait trois jours que je dormais de nouveau avec Lucius et j'en étais le plus heureux. Je me levai, le lit étant vide de sa présence et allai dans la chambre de Bairim. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant dans son lit, assis, jouant avec une de ses peluches.

Où étais Lucius ?

Je sortis sans faire de bruit et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Je frappai mais ne reçus aucune invitation à entrer. Je ne risquai donc pas de le faire et soupirai, tout en frottant ma barbe naissante, avant d'aller en cuisine. J'avais besoin d'un bon chocolat, froid de préférence, vu la chaleur. Je m'y rendis et tombai sur Lucius en train de...

— Tu fais quoi là ? demandai-je mi vexé, mi amusé.

Il avait quitté le lit pour cuisiner ?

— Je cuisine. Des œufs au plat, des toasts, du gâteau et des crêpes. Je finis ces dernières et je suis à toi.

— Pourquoi autant ? ris-je en allant l'enlacer par derrière.

— C'est ce que tu m'as demandé, il y a trois jours. Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

— Hum...

J'embrassai son cou que je mordillais par la suite, tout en collant mon bassin à ses fesses. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière sur mon épaule puis il embrassa ma mâchoire avant de se remettre à la préparation de la pâte.

— Tu penses que je vais manger tout ça, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, te manger toi ? soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

— Tu as souvent plus faim encore quand tu as fini de me manger, rit-il doucement. Et Bairim pourra goûter à tout.

— Sais-tu quand ton fils passera ? demandai-je en changeant de sujet tout en me décollant de lui pour me préparer mon chocolat.

— Je ne suis pas certain, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, je lui avais demandé de ne pas venir, trouvant cela préférable. Mais je lui ai renvoyé une lettre il y a deux jours alors soit il m'en renverra une, soit il passera bientôt.

— Lui as-tu parlé de notre mariage ?

— Non, je préférais lui dire de vive voix et... enfin, non.

Je me retournai vers lui et tendis le bras pour le poser sur le sien.

— Et quoi ?

Il lâcha ce qu'il faisait et posa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma hanche avant de m'embrasser doucement.

— Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

Je fonçai les sourcils et me pinçai la lèvre avant de grogner :

— Maintenant, j'exige de savoir. Donc, dis-moi !

— Tu te souviens quand tu m'as trainé dans la réserve il y a plus d'un an maintenant ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais alors je vais utiliser cette possibilité maintenant, parce que je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Donc tu vas m'écouter et ne pas t'énerver, même si ce que je te dis ne te plait pas.

— Salaud, soufflai-je néanmoins amusé. Allez, je t'écoute.

Je me servis rapidement mon chocolat et volai un toast. Autant avoir le ventre plein. Il sortit une poêle qu'il graissa puis commença à faire cuire les crêpes.

— Je pensais juste que peut-être, te marier avec moi ne te tentait plus, alors j'ai préféré ne pas en parler, c'est tout.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu as douté de moi, une fois de plus ?

Je contenais difficilement ma colère.

— Non Charlie, je suis en train de te dire qu'une fois de plus, j'ai douté de moi. Et oui, peut-être un peu. Tu refusais de me toucher et je me suis dit que tu en avais peut-être assez de toutes les complications que j'engrangeais.

— Foutaise ! Je t'ai souris, regardé avec amour. Bordel, ne me dis pas que... Tu fais chier, criai-je en sortant de la cuisine.

J'allai dans la salle à manger et pris quelque respiration. La fois où il avait douté de moi, je l'avais quitté. Sauf qu'ici, je savais qu'il m'aimait, donc c'était différent. Je restai là quelques secondes de plus et revins dans la cuisine.

— As-tu ta baguette avec toi ? demandai-je brusquement.

— Je croyais qu'on avait décidé que tu ne t'énerverais pas...

— Réponds.

Il soupira et secoua la tête puis sortit sa baguette et la fit glisser le long du plan de travail.

— La prochaine fois je me tairai, j'ai compris la leçon, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Je ne dis rien et pris sa baguette avant de lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte et un de silence. Je posai ensuite sa baguette sur le plan de travail et m'approchai de lui d'un pas menaçant.

— Tu vas immédiatement poser tes fesses là-dessus ! ordonnai-je tout en montrant ledit plan de travail.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as très bien compris, sifflai-je. Tout de suite !

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou mais coupa néanmoins le feu et vint s'asseoir là où je lui avais demandé. Je me plaçai entre ses jambes et commençai à défaire ses boutons.

— Je vais te faire comprendre que tu ne dois plus jamais douter de moi... parce que ça me mets vraiment en colère.

— Amusant, j'étais pourtant certain de t'avoir demandé de m'écouter. Je doute de moi, l'ancien Mangemort que tu détestais et a décidé d'aimer pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas toujours. Et... pourquoi tu me déshabilles ?

— Je me suis fait prendre à quatre patte, je t'ai dit "je t'aime" à toi et personne d'autre. Je t'ai pris en bouche un nombre incalculable de fois. Je me suis battu pour toi, pour que tu sortes d'Azkaban. J'ai porté ton fils. Je t'ai accepté pour époux. Je... j'ai puisé dans toutes mes forces pour ne pas te toucher pendant ses putains de quinze jours, malgré tes regards emplit de colère, pour toi, pour nous, même si pour toi, j'aurais dû envoyer balader Geoffroy. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? demandai-je en faisant glisser son pantalon.

Je retirai ses chaussures rapidement et lui retirai son vêtement.

— Je t'ai laissé me prendre à quatre pattes également je... Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que je sois nu. Et je préfèrerais qu'on arrête de parler de Geoffroy, et ce au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

— Que fait-il marqué sur ton collier ? demandai-je tout en embrassant ses cuisses.

— A doua șansă, souffla-t-il en agrippant mes cheveux. Pourquoi ?

— Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? soufflai-je en léchant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

— Seconde chance. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Alors laisse-lui une seconde chance, grognai-je avant de prendre son membre entre mes lèvres.

Il gémit et resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux tout en écartant un peu les jambes.

— Et si je ne veux pas...

Je le lâchai et souris, avant de reculer d'un pas, après avoir détaché sa main de mes cheveux.

— Charlie..., soupira-t-il en essayant de m'attraper.

— Je ne veux plus que tu doutes de moi, ou de toi, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu cesses avec Geoffroy. Il n'a certes pas agi de la bonne façon... mais nous non plus.

— Si tu ne t'éloignes plus, mes doutes partiront probablement, mais je ferais un effort quoi qu'il en soit. Et je ne veux vraiment pas parler de Geoffroy.

— Moi oui, parce que je lui ai promis. C'était une des conditions au fait que la punition soit levée. Donc, si tu veux que je termine ce que j'ai commencé, tu vas aussi faire un effort, même plus qu'un effort.

— Quoi, il ne peut pas se défendre tout seul ? Et il a fait un effort, je te l'accorde, il a levé la punition. Mais déjà, et tant pis si tu m'en veux pour ça, sache qu'elle a duré une semaine de plus à cause de moi et mon comportement apparemment. Toujours est-il que je fais un effort de la même teneur du sien, j'arrête d'imaginer comment le tuer, je ne le défie ni n'agis plus contre lui. Tu vois, je fais un effort, reviens maintenant, s'il te plait.

J'hésitai une seconde mais fis un pas en arrière.

— Tant que je ne serais pas convaincu, je resterai où je suis. J'en ai assez de vivre avec cette ambiance. Et vu que je dois te punir pour le fait que tu ais douté, c'est le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet également. C'est nous les fautifs bordel. Qui sait comment le Dragon aurait pu réagir à nos gémissements ou autre. Nous pourrions être morts Lucius. Et c'est ton silence et ta manière de prendre les choses qui les ont rendues si dures, avouai-je. Il ne nous a jamais interdit de nous parler. Mais tu as préféré couper limite les ponts.

Il descendit du plan de travail et enfila son pantalon avant de remonter dessus.

— Puisque nous devons discuter, je préfère être habillé, et je suis certain que tu te feras un plaisir de me le retirer plus tard, du moins j'espère. Quant au reste, c'est cela que vous ne comprenez pas ou n'écoutez pas mais je sais que nous avons fais une énorme erreur et que Geoffroy devait nous sanctionner. Mais j'avais confiance en lui, assez pour penser qu'il nous punirait de manière juste, assez pour penser qu'il avait également un minimum d'estime pour moi. Il m'a bien remis à ma place cependant, et il nous a imposé une sanction que je n'approuve pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et il nous a dit que ça allait durer un mois alors qu'il n'avait réellement prévu qu'une semaine ? A quel jeu jouait-il exactement ? Il aurait pu nous dire la vérité, qu'il allait nous punir de cette façon pendant une semaine et même nous mettre un mois de réserve et paperasse derrière, ça m'aurait fait chier, mais je l'aurais accepté. Et je pense qu'il le savait. Il m'a provoqué, il m'a trouvé. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dès que je te parle ou me retrouve dans la même pièce que toi, mes mains se retrouvent sur toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas me toucher, alors je me suis incliné.

— Et Geoffroy a prôné la peur à la réalité. C'est la peur de ne pas tenir un mois qui m'a poussé à me surpasser. Avoue que s'il avait donné une semaine, je n'aurais pas pris ça de la même manière. Pour toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, j'aurais encore continué de faire des conneries de ce genre.

— Peut-être, mais moi non. Je sais à quel point c'était stupide de se rendre aussi vulnérable, et je n'allais certainement pas recommencer. Il t'a puni, il m'a puni, et il a puni Bairim également. Il l'a rendu malheureux, il nous a tous rendu malheureux. Et il a bien vu après une semaine ce que sa punition était en train de nous faire, mais il a continué de vous sanctionner vous pour me punir moi de ne pas juste m'aplatir. J'en connais un autre qui a puni mon fils à ma place une fois, et je ne vais pas laisser ça se reproduire sans réagir.

— Alors, si tu continues de dire qu'il a eu tord, laisse-lui une seconde chance.

Je n'avais plus que ça à argumenter. Lucius était... il voyait les choses autrement que moi et c'était son passé et son éducation qui le faisait être de cette manière. Il s'humidifia les lèvres qu'il pinça ensuite, semblant hésiter.

— Peut-être, soupira-t-il.

— Bien, maintenant, déshabilles-toi.

Je haussai les sourcils d'une manière suggestive et me léchai les lèvres. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait, et défit l'attache de son pantalon, se laissant ensuite tomber au sol pour se retrouver de nouveau sur ses pieds.

— Alors ? J'attends, murmurai-je en le voyant rester debout, sans rien faire de plus.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien et glissa ses pouces sous la couture de son pantalon qu'il baissa, s'aidant ensuite de ses jambes pour s'en débarrasser complètement.

— Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être nu ? souffla-t-il ensuite d'une voix boudeuse.

— Parce que c'est toi qui as douté, répondis-je des plus sérieusement. Assieds-toi, ordonnai-je ensuite.

Il fit ce que je lui demandai puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et sourit :

— Oh et cela va tellement me torturer de te voir habillé que tous mes doutes vont s'envoler ?

Je restai figé quelques secondes, en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Ce que j'étais ou plutôt avais commencé à faire ne le ferait pas cesser de douter. Au lieu d'avancer vers lui, je pris place contre le mur derrière moi.

— Tu as raison.

Il parut surpris et fronça les sourcils.

— Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Même si j'aime toujours autant t'entendre me dire que j'ai raison, j'aurais préféré que tu viennes contre moi.

— Cela ne rime à rien. J'avais prévu de te sucer et te prendre comme un fou, mais cela ne te fera pas arrêter de douter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et bien, je ne suis pas certain de ce que je devrais répondre parce que ton programme m'attire indubitablement. Écoute Charlie, je ne suis pas certain de ce qui me ferait arrêter de douter, honnêtement. J'ai parfois encore l'impression que je pourrais perdre Draco alors qu'il est mon fils et qu'on ne s'est pas disputé depuis une éternité. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas contre toi, je sais que tu m'aimes, crois-moi je le sais parfaitement et peu de choses dans ma vie m'ont rendu aussi heureux que le simple fait de savoir cela.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter alors ? demandai-je curieux.

— Je ne sais pas, probablement le fait qu'aimer ne fait pas tout. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les choses ont la fâcheuse tendance de mal tourner et j'ai un don inné pour tout gâcher. Regarde, ce matin, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la bouche.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas, dans le sens où tu pourrais douter, malgré tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble, vécu. Le procès, le bébé, le mariage. Et nos années de couples ici.

Il descendit du plan de travail et vint me rejoindre, se glissant entre mes jambes puis entoura ma taille de ses bras.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses me promener nu dans cette cuisine, sourit-il, ni le nombre de fois où je suis monté et descendu de là-dessus pour ton bon plaisir. Mais passons, loin de moi l'envie de nous replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs, mais le procès et le bébé ne nous ont pas empêché de presque nous séparer définitivement l'année dernière.

Il prit ma main gauche dans la sienne et embrassa mon annulaire, là où se trouvait la bague.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça ira mieux après le mariage, une fois que tu ne pourras plus m'échapper. L'as-tu déjà retiré ?

— Retiré quoi ?

— La bague.

— Non, pourquoi l'aurais-je retirée. Et... je ne trouve pas que le bébé et le procès n'ont pas failli nous séparer. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais laissé faire ça. Je serais venu te libérer de prison avec Émeraude je pense.

Il rit et prit la bague entre ses doigts pour me l'enlever délicatement.

— Je suis ravi de savoir que tu serais venu me chercher à Azkaban à dos de Dragon, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, plutôt de notre énorme dispute moins d'un mois après la naissance de Bairim.

— Grosse dispute ?

Je tentais de me souvenir, mais ne me souvins pas. Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, je me souvins.

— Oh... celle-là.

Je rougis, me souvenant aussi que cela avait ma faute en grande partie. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que je l'avais enfouie afin de l'oublier. Il me sourit, indulgent, et me tendit la bague.

— Pourquoi tu me l'as tend ? demandai-je.

— Je suis à peu près sûr que tu n'as pas lu l'inscription à l'intérieur de la bague, et je pense qu'il est temps.

Une inscription ? Je regardai et lu "dragostea mea pe vecie". Je savais déjà ce que voulait dire la première partie, mais la seconde était inconnue.

— Mon amour...

— ... pour toujours, finit-il. Je sais que je doute et cela doit être épuisant pour toi, mais tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, avec Draco et Bairim.

— Mais tu doutes, soufflai-je peiné. Et cela me chagrine.

Je le serrai contre moi et embrassai sa tête.

— Bairim, fis-je en me tendant. Nous l'avons laissé seul.

— Là tout de suite, et depuis trois jours maintenant, je ne doute plus non. Et tu as pris le baby phone avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête, me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Il se pinça les lèvres et me remis mon alliance puis embrassa mon front.

— Tu as de la chance que je t'aime.

Il alla ensuite chercher ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ne t'excuse pas, dit-il en enfilant ses chaussures. Je suis aussi fautif que toi et je suis certain qu'il s'en est sorti comme un chef, de toute façon, s'il n'allait pas bien, on aurait probablement déjà Émeraude sur le dos, littéralement.

Il avait raison, mais je m'en voulais tout de même un peu. Je déverrouillai la porte, enlevant ensuite le sort de silence. Lucius me suivit de près, posant sa main sur ma hanche et nous arrivâmes dans la chambre où, Merlin soit loué, nous n'entendîmes aucun pleurs. Je murmurai alors, en me retournant :

— Tu as raison, il s'en est sorti. On le laisse encore un peu où on va le trouver ?

— Il serait peut-être préférable de vérifier qu'il va bien.

— Okay.

J'ouvris la porte et restai figé.

— Salut, soufflai-je à Geoffroy assit sur la chaise, Bairim sur les genoux, blottit contre lui. Désolé, on était... occupés dans la cuisine.

Je regardai Lucius immédiatement, ayant peur qu'il réagisse mal au fait que Geoffroy soit si proche de Bairim. Il se contenta de regarder Geoffroy et de se coller contre mon dos.

— Il pleurait, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour lui.

— Merci, chuchotai-je en avançant.

Je caressai la joue de Bairim et il papillonna des yeux et sourit en me voyant.

— Hello mon chéri.

— Papa ! dit-il en tendant les bras vers moi.

Je le pris rapidement et Geoffroy se leva. Bairim se tourna vers lui et sourit, avant de dire :

— Zentil Geo. Câlin.

Je ris et embrassai Bairim avant de le rendre à Geoffroy.

— La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, affirmai-je en jetant un rapide regard à Lucius.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

— Je vais finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ceux qui ont faim peuvent venir dans la salle à manger dans cinq minutes, ce sera prêt.

Il m'embrassa puis alla déposer un baiser sur l'une des mains de Bairim avant de partir. Je regardai Geoffroy et caressai la tête de Bairim, tout en disant :

— Merci encore. Et tu vois, Lucius n'est pas un cas désespéré. Je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à comprendre. Tu m'aides à lui faire sa toilette ? demandai-je ensuite.

— Et bien... si tu veux, hésita-t-il. Et il a l'air un peu moins en colère, je te l'accorde. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, qu'il soit aussi furieux ou que tu ne sembles absolument pas l'être.

Je lui frappai l'épaule amicalement et avouai :

— Je sais que j'ai eu tord et je sais aussi que tu aurais pu choisir une autre punition. Mais je sais avant tout que je n'aurais pas aussi bien compris la gravité de la chose autrement que comme ça. Maintenant, je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir prolongé juste en réponse au comportement de Lucius. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire.

— Il devenait incontrôlable, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû le récompenser en levant la punition.

— Oui, mais tu étais sûrement au courant que c'était ta punition qui le rendait comme ça.

— Ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter ainsi, et je pensais qu'il allait se calmer.

— Tu devrais le connaitre depuis le temps, dis-je en prenant Bairim.

Je le déposai ensuite sur sa table à langer et lui chatouillai le ventre avant de demander :

— Qui veux-tu pour changer ton lange ? Papa et Geoffroy ?

J'avais une chance d'échapper au caca du matin, je n'allai pas la laisser passer.

— Papa ! répondit-il joyeusement.

— Visiblement, je ne le connais pas si bien. D'habitude, il est celui qui est calme et raisonnable. Et bien essayé, rit Geoffroy.

— Ouais...

Je souris néanmoins et commençai à déshabiller mon fils.

— Tu sais ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? A Lucius.

— Non, hésita-t-il. Quoi ?

— Que tu lui dises, même sans le penser, que tu ne t'y ais pas bien pris. Là, je pense qu'il sera de nouveau le Lucius qui évite de te tuer du regard. Mais cela n'est qu'un conseil, ne te sens pas obligé.

— Il veut que je m'excuse ? fit-il, visiblement surpris.

— Oui et non. Disons que c'est ce que j'ai compris. Sinon, avec tout ça, es-tu certains de vouloir me confier tes papiers ?

— Je rêve ou tu essaies d'y échapper ? Après seulement trois jours.

— Non non... bon oui, clairement. C'est barbant, chiant, casse couille et ennuyeux. Et je peux continuer.

— J'espère bien, puisque tu as encore 27 jours à tenir. En plus, je croyais que Lucius t'aidait, enfin, quand il le peut. Et puis honnêtement, si tu finis de remplir tous les dossiers qui doivent l'être avant la fin du mois, tu pourras retourner en réserve.

— Marché conclut.

Puis, j'explosai de rire tout en finissant de changer Bairim :

— Et je parlais de la liste de qualificatif, pas dans le sens que je pouvais continuer à le faire.

— Ah ? fit-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

— Allez, vient mon bébé, Pada a fait des crêpes.

— Pada ! Crêpe ! Crêpe !

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je souris à Geoffroy, tout en posant Bairim au sol pour qu'il rejoigne lui-même la salle à manger.

**POV Lucius**

Je pris Bairim dans mes bras et nous rejoignîmes la cuisine. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que la sanction avait été levée et même si l'ambiance au camp était bien meilleure, j'étais bien conscient que c'était loin d'être loin parfait, surtout entre Geoffroy et moi. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui, même si moins, et au cours de ma garde qui m'avait pris près de la moitié de ma journée, je m'étais souvenu que je lui avais promis quelque chose en échange de son autorisation pour aller dans la réserve. Chose que je ne lui avais toujours pas donné. Les Malfoy étaient connus pour avoir beaucoup de défauts mais nous tenions notre parole... relativement souvent du moins.

J'assis Bairim sur le plan de travail et ce dernier demanda immédiatement à ce que nous fassions un gâteau au chocolat. Le connaissant, il voulait juste pouvoir plonger ses doigts dans la pâte et en mettre autant dans sa bouche que sur ses vêtements mais après tout, si cela lui faisait plaisir.

Je sortis donc un plat dans lequel je versai le chocolat fondu, le beurre, la farine et le sucre. Je descendis mon fils de son perchoir et alla chercher une chaise que je métamorphosai en tabouret assez haut pour que Bairim soit à la bonne hauteur par rapport au comptoir et avec des barreaux sur les côtés pour l'empêcher de tomber. Je l'installai dessus puis lui laissai la cuillère pour qu'il puisse mélanger à son aise.

Je me sortis un autre plat et y versai du beurre, de la farine, du sucre, de la vanille et de la noix de coco puis je mélangeai le tout.

— Pada ! Fini, me dit Bairim au bout d'un moment.

Comme je m'y attendais, il était plein de chocolat et quand j'arrivai près de lui, il se fit un plaisir de m'en mettre sur le nez et les joues, riant de son œuvre. Je ris un peu avec lui puis nous cassâmes ensemble les œufs qu'il mélangea ensuite au reste tandis que je finissais la pâte des autres gâteaux. Une fois fait, je pris les petits moules de différentes formes et les gâteaux prirent rapidement les formes de Dragons, de bébé et de plume que j'enfournai.

Je retournai aider Bairim à finir la pâte au chocolat que nous versâmes ensuite dans un moule.

— Papa ! dit Bairim alors que je venais de nettoyer ses mains et son visage.

— Oui mon cœur, on finit les gâteaux et on va voir papa.

Charlie était toujours dans le bureau de Geoffroy, comme très souvent dernièrement, en train de remplir différents papiers. Ce qui l'agaçait foncièrement, cela va sans dire. Je sortis les sablés à la noix de coco du four et enfournai le fondant au chocolat dans la foulée tandis que Bairim partit jouer sur son dragon à bascule qui restait dans la cuisine la plupart du temps. Après tout, c'était également là que je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Je mis les sablés dans une grande boite et allai jeter un œil au planning. Être dans la réserve ne me dérangeait pas autant que la dernière fois que j'avais eue cela comme sanction. Cela ne me plaisait pas particulièrement, mais je n'avais plus vraiment quelque chose contre les Dragons. Et puis, je savais qu'une fois cette sanction terminée, je retournerai aux papiers et n'y passerai plus tant de temps.

Je repartis en cuisine et sortis le fondant du four, le laissant refroidir une vingtaine de minutes avant d'en couper trois parts. Je préparai un verre de chocolat froid pour Charlie, un de lait pour Bairim puis mis l'eau à bouillir pour me faire un thé quand j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Je me retournai pour voir Bairim se précipiter vers Carlos qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Ola ! Alors, comment va ma petite terreur préférée ?

Bairim commença à parler à toute vitesse et je pus seulement intercepter les mots papa, Pada et chocolat. Je ris doucement et posai les trois assiettes de gâteaux sur la boite de gâteaux alors que mon eau finissait de bouillir.

— Ca sent bon, on peut se servir, je suppose ?

— Tu peux prendre du gâteau au chocolat oui.

— Et ça, c'est quoi ? fit-il en montrant la boîte. Une nouvelle création ?

— Non, c'est pour Geoffroy.

— Oh...

— Quoi ?

— Rien. Les as-tu empoisonnés ?

— Non, grimaçai-je. Je les lui avais promis, il les aura, c'est tout.

— Ah, tu les as ratés alors, rit-il.

— Même pas, mais merci pour le vote de confiance, ça fait plaisir.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, avant de dire :

— Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là, enfin... pas complètement. Pardonne-moi.

— C'est bon ce n'est pas grave, j'y ai pensé il y a quelques semaines.

J'avais également pensé à bien pire.

— Je ne veux plus rien savoir, rit-il en prenant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Au fait, tu sais que si tu n'étais pas coincé ici, je t'aurais conseillé d'ouvrir une sorte de pâtisserie ?

— Je t'en prie, il y a une grande différence entre apprécier un gâteau gratuit et donner de l'argent pour l'avoir.

— Dialogue de sourd, clama-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Je marmonnai sous cape et baissai les yeux en sentant quelque chose s'écraser contre mes jambes. Bairim tendit les bras vers moi avec un grand sourire et je l'attrapai, sortant ensuite ma baguette et faisant léviter les gâteaux et nos boissons jusqu'au bureau de Geoffroy. A peine entrai-je dans la pièce que Bairim descendit de mes bras pour se jeter dans ceux de Charlie tandis que je déposai la nourriture sur la table basse devant le canapé sur la gauche.

— Cela sonne l'heure de ma pause, sourit Charlie en prenant Bairim dans ses bras, puis le lançant en l'air.

— Tu t'en sors ? lui demandai-je en prenant un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.

J'y écrivis à Geoffroy que c'était les gâteaux qui lui étaient dus et que je ne les avais pas empoisonné mais que s'il n'en voulait pas, il pouvait tout aussi bien les ramener en cuisine plutôt que les jeter à poubelle. Je posai ensuite la note sur la boite que je mis sur un buffet contre le mur à gauche du bureau.

— A ton avis ? Bien sûr que non. Enfin, si, mais je n'en peux déjà plus. Ils demandent presque tous les mêmes renseignements. Et faire ça en plusieurs exemplaires, sans sortilège de copie... Pourquoi font-ils ça nom de Merlin ?

— Parce que ça leur permet de faire un premier tri, seuls les plus courageux ou ceux qui ont du temps à perdre prennent cette peine. Ils reçoivent moins de demandes, et ont donc moins d'argent à verser.

— C'est dégueulasse ! Quand je pense que Geoffroy fait ça depuis des années, en plus de la gestion de la réserve, les échanges qui plus est. On peut vraiment dire merci à nos primes. Mais je ne suis pas fait pour ça, jamais. La réserve me manque, avoua-t-il. Autant pendant la punition, je n'avais plus envie d'y aller, mais là... je le sens en moi, ce besoin presque vital d'y mettre les pieds.

Je le fis se lever alors qu'il avait toujours Bairim dans les bras puis le pris sur mes genoux, jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers par dessus son épaule.

— Tu avances bien, l'encourageai-je. Et je croyais que Geoffroy t'autorisait à faire une garde par semaine ?

— Oui, mais elle n'est que dans deux jours. Et... pour changer de sujet, logiquement demain mes parents viennent pour leur visite mensuelle. As-tu des nouvelles de ton fils qui n'est toujours pas venu ?

— Il vient demain aussi. Ils ont été très occupés au magasin avec les touristes.

La ville dans laquelle ils étaient installés attirait étonnamment beaucoup de touristes pendant les mois de juillet et août, et ces derniers avaient semblé ravis de découvrir le magasin de Draco et Harry.

— Et... as-tu une idée de comment leur annoncer ? A tout le monde ou à Draco et Harry d'abord ?

— Et bien, ils nous l'ont annoncé d'abord alors je suppose qu'il serait bien de leur rendre la pareille. Ils devraient arriver dans la matinée...

— Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Du coup, comment fait-on pour éloigner mes parents ? Parce qu'ils seront là, et je me vois mal leur dire de rester dehors pendant qu'on parle aux jeunes.

— On leur prête Bairim et une fois qu'ils sont complètement gaga, on enlève Harry et Draco pour leur parler.

— Je t'aime encore plus quand tu manigances des choses comme ça !

Je raclai mes dents contre la peau de sa nuque que j'embrassai ensuite.

— Je t'ai fait un chocolat, dis-je ensuite en indiquant vaguement la table basse.

— Je te dirais bien que je t'aime encore plus, une fois de plus, mais ça perdrait de son charme.

— Jamais.

— Alors je t'aime encore plus, quand tu me fais de petites choses comme ça. Ça me donne envie de... tu-sais-quoi, sur ce bureau.

— Ne m'en parle pas, soufflai-je contre sa nuque. Puisque ça devient plus notre bureau que le sien, tu penses qu'il nous en voudrait beaucoup ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Charlie avant de chatouiller Bairim.

Ce dernier rit et essaya de lui échapper et de me rejoindre en escaladant Charlie. J'attrapai Bairim et le laissai descendre au sol puis il attrapa la main de son père et dit :

— Gâteau papa !

— Oui oui, je viens, dit-il en se levant.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et partit ensuite prendre place sur le canapé. Bairim attaqua immédiatement son morceau de gâteau et but un peu de lait tandis que je jetai un œil aux dossiers de Charlie et en attrapai un pour le remplir. Après tout, je me fichais de la paperasse et je savais que Geoffroy avait dit à Charlie qu'il pourrait rejoindre la réserve plus tôt s'il terminait sa paperasse pour le mois. Charlie avait besoin d'être en réserve et étais bien moins heureux quand il ne l'était pas, alors j'avais décidé de l'aider.

— Moi qu'a fait ! dit Bairim tout fier à son père quand celui goûta un morceau de gâteau.

— C'est vrai ? Et bien, il est délicieux mon chéri. Tu as fait comment ?

— Socolat, beurre, œufs et mélanger. Pis valà. Pada aidé un peu.

Je souris et finis la lettre pour un dossier de financement pour le mois d'août puis commençai à m'occuper des formulaires à remplir pour chacun des gardiens présents.

Charlie le félicita une nouvelle fois en me jetant un regard et je lui souris en retour. Inutile de préciser qu'il y avait un peu plus de choses que cela dans la recette. Je terminai le dossier de Carlos tandis que Charlie et Bairim discutaient puis je déposai un baiser sur le front de mon fils quand il vint m'apporter mon thé. J'attrapai au passage un tissu et lui essuyai les mains avant qu'il ne décide de tripoter à tout. Je m'attaquai au dossier de Johanna et remplis les champs de bases tout en demandant à Charlie :

— Au fait, pour le mariage. On a une date et c'est très bien mais on fait ça où et comment ?

Il allait falloir trouver un sorcier pour nous marier et lancer les sortilèges nécessaires au bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Trouver un endroit également, et ce dernier point dépendrait de qui Charlie voudrait inviter. Je ne me souvenais pas particulièrement d'amis qu'il aurait en Angleterre ou ailleurs mais je n'étais pas certain.

— Ah ouais... il me semblait bien que le mariage avait ses mauvais côtés. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et toi ?

— Il faudrait voir avec Geoffroy, grimaçai-je légèrement, mais si nous n'invitons que des gens qui sont déjà venus, nous pourrions peut-être le faire là.

Parce que de toute façon, il faudrait se battre avec le Ministère pour qu'il m'autorise à quitter la réserve une fois de plus. Et j'avais du mal à croire qu'il serait d'accord pour que je parte à peine cinq mois après que je sois sorti pour le mariage de Draco et Harry.

— Je ne pense pas à inviter une personne extérieure à ma famille. Enfin, je ne vois personne. Donc, nous pourrions le faire ici. Si Geoffroy est d'accord, ajouta-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

— Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce dernier point, soupirai-je.

Lui et moi étions toujours en froid et même si me marier ici était le seul moyen de me marier, je n'irais pas me trainer devant lui et le supplier, hors de question.

— On a plus qu'à espérer qu'il veuille te faire plaisir, fit Charlie.

— Ce sera le cas. Donc, pas de soucis à se faire.

— Pourquoi as-tu dit "Si Geoffroy est d'accord" sur ce ton là dans ce cas ? demandai-je.

Je finis le dossier de Johanna et commençai celui d'Isaac. Bien sûr, il allait ensuite me falloir ajouter à chaque dossier une lettre et une copie de leur planning mais si je me dépêchai, je pouvais finir ça pour le soir même et Charlie aurait ça de moins à faire.

— Parce que ça m'attriste de voir que vous êtes toujours en froid. Et que c'est en grande partie ma faute. Du coup, ça me fait chier. Mais je fais avec.

— Ah... Il s'en fiche de toute façon, ajoutai-je avec désinvolture.

— Si tu le connaissais un peu mieux, tu verrais que non. Mais je n'ai plus envie de débattre avec toi là-dessus. Hey Bairim, ça te dit de voler ?

— Voler voler voler ! s'exclama Bairim en sautillant sur place.

Charlie se leva et le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant ensuite en l'air. Bairim rit et je me replongeai dans mes papiers. Si Geoffroy ne s'en était pas moqué, il serait très probablement venu me parler. Je m'étais montré moins agressif pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas l'attaquer s'il m'approchait mais il n'avait pas fait un geste envers moi. Il n'en avait donc rien à faire. Tant mieux de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si moi, ça m'intéressait.

— Voler ! rit Bairim une fois de plus. Plus haut, balai ! Dragon !

Je terminai le dossier d'Isaac et pris celui d'Abigail mais relevai la tête pour observer mon fils avant de le commencer le dossier.

— Ah non, mon chéri. Pour l'instant, faudra te contenter de Papa ou Pada pour ça. Tu es trop petit, expliqua Charlie.

— Non ! Stom a dit je peux ! Raude aussi.

Je me pinçai les lèvres et jetai un regard à Charlie.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

Il regarda ensuite Bairim et demanda :

— Oui, mais tu es trop petit. Ils t'ont dit quoi d'autres, Storme et Émeraude ?

— Bébé Raude y peut voler lui, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras.

Merlin, Carlos avait tellement raison, il était le portrait craché de son père quand il faisait cette tête-là.

— Bébé Raude. Le fils d'Émeraude ? Il te parle aussi ? Mais il est plus grand que toi, souffla Charlie. Tu es né bien plus tard que lui mon chéri.

Bairim fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas convaincu, et se tourna vers moi avec un air suppliant.

— Non mon cœur, ris-je doucement, papa sera d'accord bien plus tôt que moi pour que tu montes sur un Dragon ou un balai. Toi tu dois le convaincre lui, et ensuite lui devra me convaincre.

Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait et sourit ensuite en allant prendre une part de gâteau.

— Tiens papa ! Dis, peux voler ?

Je ne pus me retenir bien longtemps et explosai de rire, ne parvenant à me calmer que quelques minutes plus tard.

— Notre fils t'a visiblement bien cerné, souris-je ensuite à l'intention de Charlie.

— J'espère surtout qu'il ne trouvera pas comment moi, je te soudoie.

— J'espère aussi, soufflai-je amusé. Bairim, les Dragons t'ont dit autre chose ?

Il sembla réfléchir puis vint vers moi et tendit les bras pour que je le prenne, ce que je fis sans attendre.

— Qui-pique est désolé.

Il me serra contre lui avec ses petites mains et me fit un bisou sur la joue puis me dit, très sérieusement :

— Peux voler ?

— Toujours pas mon cœur.

Il fit une moue ennuyée et descendit de mes genoux pour reproposer du gâteau à son père. Rusé et déterminé, ça commençait bien.

— Qui est qui-pique ? demanda Charlie en prenant le gâteau. Et non, tu ne peux toujours pas voler, ajouta-t-il en posant la part sur la table.

— Da...dagon...dragon jaune, bafouilla-t-il. Qui-pique.

Il se fichait de sa prononciation pour beaucoup de mots mais Dragon, il tenait absolument à le dire correctement.

— Il parle du Magyar, souffla Charlie les yeux brillants. Il te dit quoi mon chéri ?

— L'est désolé et tiste t'as peur de lui. Y voulait pas manger toi. Juste jouer.

— Juste jouer...

Il sembla perdu et hocha la tête avant de dire :

— Eh bien... dis-le que je lui pardonne. Je n'aurais plus peur.

— Accord. Peux voler ?

— Non Bairim. Et tu ne pourras pas pour le moment, tu es trop jeune.

Il eut une moue contrarié puis lui demanda :

— Viens zouer dehors vec moi.

Charlie rit puis me regarda et dit :

— Une petite heure ne peux pas faire de mal, si ?

— Bien sûr que non, va l'épuiser un peu histoire qu'on puisse en profiter ce soir...

Il se leva et prit Bairim avant de le serrer contre lui et de dire :

— On ne sort que si tu fais un gros câlin et un énorme bisou à Pada.

Je haussai un sourcil et réceptionnai Bairim qui se jeta sur moi pour faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. Je l'embrassai en retour puis le laissai filer, souriant en le voyant tirer sur la main de son père pour qu'il le suive plus vite et trébuchant au passage.

— Amusez-vous bien. Et Charlie, interpelai-je ce dernier. Je t'ai demandé de l'épuiser lui, pas l'inverse.

— C'est noté, j'épuise Bairim, pour t'épuiser toi ensuite.

Un sourire plein de luxure étira mes lèvres tandis qu'il sortait et refermait la porte derrière lui.

**POV Charlie**

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, malgré le fait que Lucius m'avait littéralement vidé de toute énergie. Je ne cessai de me souvenir de l'attaque du Magyar. Et surtout de ce qu'avait dit Bairim. J'avais déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient communiquer avec les Dragons et d'un côté, je n'aimais pas ça, dans le sens où nous ne savions pas justement ce qu'ils lui disaient. Mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à me dire que c'était la vérité, qu'il n'avait pas voulu me manger ou me blesser, mais juste de jouer.

J'avais eu peur cette fois là, plus que les autres. Je soupirai et me tournai sur le côté, essayant de dormir. Il valait mieux que je sois en forme si je ne voulais pas inquiéter maman.

Et puis, je voulais pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts, parce que nous allions leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Et j'étais certains que j'allai me faire engueuler de ne pas leur avoir dit dans la lettre, même s'ils allaient affirmer qu'il valait mieux le dire de vive voix.

Je sentis une main caresser mon bras et tournai la tête pour voir que Lucius ne dormait plus.

— T'ai-je réveillé ? demandai-je en chuchotant.

— Tu t'agites.

— Désolé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien. Enfin si, avouai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Bairim, commençai-je.

— On savait qu'il leur parlait Charlie, et inversement.

— Oui, je sais. Mais je n'avais encore jamais réalisé que justement, nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire.

Lucius rit doucement puis embrassa le bout de mon nez tout en caressant mon bras.

— Mieux vaut tard que jamais je présume.

— Ouais, ben ça me plait moyen. Regarde le résultat avec son idée de voler.

— Tant qu'il n'essaie pas de cracher du feu...

Je ris à mon tour et l'embrassai chastement, avant de reculer et de dire :

— C'est clair que dans ce cas, nous aurions un souci de taille.

— Je vais te dire ce que je me suis dis à moi-même il y a quelques mois pour arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. A part peut-être déménager et l'emmener dans un autre pays avec nous, et encore, les Dragons suivraient probablement. Alors laisse faire.

La main qui caressait mon bras glissa sur mon cou puis alla se poser sur ma joue qu'il caressa de son pouce.

— Quant à Bairim et ses désirs, nous allons devoir apprendre à dire non, c'est tout.

— Tu as vu ses yeux ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas juste trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse venir avec moi sur un balai.

— Il fait la même tête que toi, vraiment. Alors imagine à quel point c'est dur pour moi, rit-il doucement. Je propose que l'on se fixe des limites, et qu'on lui impose les mêmes. Par exemple, je suis d'avis qu'il ne monte pas sur un balai avec nous avant au moins ses cinq ans.

— Cela me semble raisonnable. Je suis d'accord. Et... je fais cette tête là, vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Et pareil quand vous êtes contrariés, de vrais clones.

Je ne répondis rien et me blottis contre lui.

— Je n'aime quand même pas ça, soufflai-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Je sais. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, du tout. Mais nous ne pouvons vraiment rien y faire. A moins que tu n'arrives à demander à Émeraude de nous écrire tout ce qu'ils comptent lui dire d'abord.

Je secouai la tête et emmêlai nos jambes avant de dire :

— J'essaierais de faire avec. Allez, dormons, demain une longue journée nous attend.

Il posa son index sous mon menton et me fit redresser la tête afin d'ancrer son regard dans le mien et de souffler :

— Je veux que tu m'en parles, si vraiment ça t'embête. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait y faire mais je chercherai, au cas où.

Il lécha ensuite mes lèvres et m'embrassa délicatement tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

— D'accord, murmurai-je.

Je l'embrassai, liant nos langues avant d'enfouir la tête dans le creux de son cou.

* * *

**Nous espérons que dix-neuvième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 20**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Charlie**

Je papillonnai des yeux en sentant une main caresser ma joue. Je souris, sachant qui le faisait. Je portai la petite main à mes lèvres et soufflai :

— Hey petit bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu fais là dis-moi.

— Tu piques.

— Oui je sais, ris-je.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis installé entre Lucius et moi. Lucius qui se retenait de rire visiblement.

— Je pique parce que la barbe de Papa pousse. Tu en auras une quand tu seras plus grand, expliquai-je. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question Bairim. Que fais-tu là ?

Je regardai Lucius pour le comprendre, vu que c'était rare quand nous le prenions dans le lit comme ça, au matin. Avait-il pleuré ?

— Pada pique pas lui ! répliqua-t-il en ignorant ma question une fois de plus.

— C'est parce que Pada est un accroc du rasage. Il ne supporte pas de piquer un peu, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

— Ah..., fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant visiblement à ce que je venais de dire. Accord.

Il posa ses petites mains sur nos bras puis sembla se concentrer sur celui de Lucius, retraçant la marque du bout des doigts puis observant mon propre bras et ma peau immaculée, tant qu'on ne comptait pas mes tâches de rousseurs du moins.

— Il a pleuré, demandai-je à Lucius, ou tu as juste voulu qu'on passe un petit moment en famille ?

— J'ai été le voir et il était réveillé. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire un câlin alors je l'ai pris. Ça te dérange ?

— Non non, pas le moins du monde.

Je regardai ensuite Bairim qui était toujours en train de retracer du bout des doigts la marque de Lucius.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ? m'enquis-je en montrant notre fils du regard.

— Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, oui bien sûr que ça m'embête qu'il se concentre là-dessus mais si je le lui interdis, je devrais lui expliquer pourquoi et je préfèrerais attendre qu'il soit plus vieux. Surtout que le seul moyen de le lui expliquer de manière à ce qu'il comprenne serait de lui dire que j'ai eu ça parce que j'étais méchant et j'aimerais attendre encore un peu avant qu'il ne me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre.

— Il comprendra, le rassurai-je.

Je poussai ensuite Bairim, le faisant tomber sur le torse de Lucius avant de me pencher sur eux et de dire :

— Alors comme ça, tu voulais un câlin ?!

— Vi ! rit-il. Câlin !

Je lui en fis un gros, ainsi qu'à Lucius qui sourit tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. J'en fis de même, puis la passai dans ceux de Bairim qui commençaient à pousser. Et comme au début, ils allaient vers un blond vénitien qui était la parfaite représentation d'une combinaison de Lucius et moi.

— Papy et Mamy viennent aujourd'hui, ainsi que Parrain Draco et Harry. Tu es content ? demandai-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

— Vii ! Paco !

Nous restâmes une bonne demi-heure dans le lit, avant que nous nous décidions à nous lever. Nous allâmes laver Bairim qui rit dans son bain avant de dire qu'il avait faim alors j'avais embrassé Lucius, le laissant finir de préparer Bairim, pour aller moi aussi me laver et me raser.

Parce que sinon, Lucius allait encore râler que sa peau devenait irritée. Je descendis une fois prêt et Lucius monta à son tour, non sans me bloquer contre un mur pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je souris et lui pinçai les fesses avant de prendre la relève pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de Bairim qui s'amusait sur son Dragon à bascule.

Très bonne idée de la part de Lucius de l'avoir mis dans cette pièce.

Je croisai Johanna, à peine réveillée et lui proposai de m'occuper de son petit-déjeuner. Elle se contenta donc de se servir du café, me remerciant.

Je lui fis des œufs, comme pour Lucius, Bairim et moi. Je préparai ensuite le biberon de cacao pour le petit bout et lui tendis. J'avais mis une très faible dose de chocolat, afin qu'il n'ait pas de maux de ventre avec les œufs par dessus. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, le vidant à une vitesse ahurissante.

Une fois les œufs brouillé cuits, je soulevai Bairim et fis léviter les assiettes jusque dans la salle à manger.

— Et voilà belle gente dame, rigolai-je en posant les œufs devant Johanna.

Je nous installai ensuite et Lucius revint à ce moment là. A peine était-il assit que j'entendis la porte d'entrée. Je me retournai et vis rapidement mes parents, tout sourire... avec des cadeaux pour Bairim.

— Il ne fallait pas, soufflai-je content tout de même.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises chéri, me dit maman en m'embrassant succinctement avant de donner toute son attention à Bairim.

Je pris papa dans mes bras avant que lui aussi ne m'abandonne pour s'intéresser à Bairim. Mais je n'en étais pas jaloux, loin de là. Ça m'amusait même de voir qu'ils aimaient autant mon fils. Ils prirent place et je leur proposai de leur préparer quelque chose, mais ils refusèrent.

— Sinon, quoi de neuf ? demandai-je tout en mangeant.

— Rien de particulier, la routine, me dit papa.

— Pour ma part, je dois avouer que je m'ennuie un peu maintenant que tous mes enfants m'ont abandonnés.

— Ginny a quitté la maison ?

— Elle voulait son indépendance alors elle s'est trouvé un appartement en ville.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a une histoire de garçon là-dessous mais elle n'a rien voulu dire, renchérit papa.

— Elle ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle était partie du Terrier dans sa dernière lettre, fis-je amusé. Donc, oui, il doit y avoir un garçon la dessous. Je suis content pour elle, ça prouve qu'elle a définitivement tiré une croix sur Harry.

— Peut-être oui. Enfin, il serait temps de toute façon.

— Tant qu'elle ne sort pas avec un Malfoy, dit papa avec un sourire malicieux, moi ça me va.

— Lequel ? Ils sont tous pris, ris-je.

Je regardai Lucius et me demandai tout à coup s'il avait de la famille.

— Au fait, y a-t-il d'autres Malfoy ?

— Normalement non. Les Malfoy sont censés être fidèles mais je ne suis pas certain que tous l'aient été alors...

Je haussai les épaules et stoppai juste à temps Bairim qui s'était apprêté à lancer ses œufs sur Johanna qui avait du mal à émerger.

— Non Bairim, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, sifflai-je durement.

Nous le lui répétions depuis des semaines maintenant, mais il continuait. Sa lèvre inférieure recouvrit l'autre et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots. Je soupirai, mais ne bougeai pas. Si j'allai maintenant le réconforter, il n'allait pas comprendre l'importance de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Je continuai donc de manger et vis Johanna regarder Bairim avant de sortir de la pièce, emportant son assiette. Je me levai une fois qu'elle fut partie et la rejoignis au salon.

— Désolé... pour tout ça. Je sais qu'en venant ici, tu ne t'attendais pas à devoir supporter un enfant en bas âge, ni un enfant tout court.

— Ce n'est rien Charlie. Je suis partie pour ne pas me jeter sur lui pour le réconforter et ainsi zapper ton autorité, c'est tout. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit là, je t'assure.

— Okay.

Je repartis dans la salle à manger et repris place, voyant que personne n'avait tenté de réconforter Bairim qui pleurait toujours.

— Mange Bairim, ça va être froid.

Il me lança un regard sombre comme Lucius le faisait si bien puis alla se coller contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans son flanc.

— Bairim, mange, claquai-je.

Puis, je soupirai et dis, plus doucement :

— Mange mon chéri s'il te plait. Papa n'est pas en colère contre toi, mais tu dois éviter de jouer avec ta nourriture, ce n'est pas un jouet. D'accord ?

— Non ! T'es pas zentil !

— Bon, souffla Lucius.

Il attrapa Bairim et vint l'assoir à côté de moi puis lui mit sa fourchette dans la main.

— Maintenant tu manges, lui dit Lucius fermement mais calmement, et ensuite tu iras dire à Johanna que tu es désolé.

Bairim renifla et regarda immédiatement mes parents. Ils ne dirent rien mais lui firent non de la tête et Lucius reprit :

— Ils ne t'aideront pas. Dis pardon à papa et mange. Et si vraiment tu n'as pas faim, tu peux tout aussi bien aller t'excuser auprès de Johanna maintenant et aller jouer dans ta chambre.

— Padon Papa.

Il porta la fourchette à ses lèvres et mâcha doucement, avant de sécher ses larmes, faisant tomber les œufs qui étaient encore sur la fourchette sur sa tenue. Je ris, tout bas, avant de lui prendre des mains et de l'essuyer.

— Fait attention chéri, tu t'en mets partout.

Je frottai aussi ses joues de mes pouces et demandai ensuite :

— As-tu encore faim ?

— Nan. Mais pas dans chambe.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans ta chambre ? demandai-je. On ne te punit pas.

— Veux rester vec Py et My.

Je frottai sa tête affectueusement et maman dit :

— Et si on venait avec toi dans ta chambre mon poussin ? On pourrait jouer un peu tous les trois.

— Vi !

Il descendit de sa chaise à une vitesse ahurissante, avant d'aller près de papa. Ce dernier le prit sur ses genoux et dit :

— Mais avant, tu dois faire quelque chose, non ?

— Accord, soupira-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Papa le posa au sol et Bairim quitta la pièce. Je tendis le cou, pour le voir et remarquai qu'il était parti au salon, s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

— Il ne présente pas ses excuses, ris-je. Il doit être mal à l'aise.

— En même temps, je ne suis pas certain qu'il en entende souvent, des excuses, dit papa en nous regardant avec un sourire Lucius et moi.

— Si, ça nous arrive. Mais bon, il est rarement présent. Tu y vas ou j'y vais ? demandai-je à Lucius qui buvait son thé.

— Je m'en charge, fit-il en se levant pour rejoindre le salon.

Je hochai la tête et finis rapidement mes œufs presque froids avant de me lever pour débarrasser la table. Maman m'aida, un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et commençai la vaisselle alors qu'elle prenait un torchon pour essuyer.

— Tu n'as pas cédé, dit-elle après quelques secondes. C'est bien, même si ce n'est jamais évident de résister à ce genre de bouille. Il n'est pas trop difficile, ça va ?

— Non ça va. Et oui, c'est très dur, mais j'ai eu un bon exemple. Tu ne cédais jamais, malgré les regards éplorés. Et pourtant, je peux me souvenir que Ginny savait y faire. Mais... parfois, je m'en veux. Mais c'est à cause de la période avant sa naissance, je pense.

— Ginny savait y faire, pour sûr, mais tu as toujours été le grand gagnant de ce côté-là, crois-moi. Tu t'en veux toujours à cause de ça ?

— Moi ? Et oui, je m'en veux toujours pour ça, quelquefois plus, quelquefois moins. Mais c'est toujours là.

— Oui toi. Et en as-tu parlé avec Lucius ? T'en veut-il ? Et Charlie, penses-tu que Bairim t'en veut ?

— Non, Lucius ne m'en veut pas, tout comme Bairim, mais il n'est pas au courant. Donc, pourquoi le serait-il ?

— Il ne le sait pas en effet. Parce que ce n'est pas écrit sur ton front comme ce n'est pas écrit sur le mien. Penses-tu que je devrais me sentir coupable pour les jumeaux ?

Je ne répondis pas, et vidai l'eau avant de souffler, changeant de sujet :

— Par contre, ça ne me plait pas que les Dragons puissent parler avec Bairim. Il nous a demandé dernièrement pour voler et aller dans la réserve et nous a dit aussi que le Magyar était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu me manger, mais juste jouer.

— Le Magyar ne voulait pas te manger ? De quoi parles-tu ?

— Oh, de celui qui m'avait attaqué. C'était lui qu'Émeraude avait bloqué. Tu te souviens maintenant ?

— Ah oui, j'ai crû que tu avais encore failli te faire tuer, soupira-t-elle, visiblement soulagée. Et Bairim aura des demandes différentes des autres enfants, c'est certain. Mais peux-tu y faire quelque chose ?

— Non, je n'y peux rien, et c'est ce que je n'aime pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ni ce que les Dragons lui disent.

J'étais content d'elle n'insiste pas sur la question de si les jumeaux devaient lui en vouloir ou non, car c'était justement à eux de répondre et non à moi.

— Je comprends.

Elle me prit dans ses bras puis souffla :

— As-tu prévu de dire à Bairim un jour ce qui te tracasse ?

— Pour les Dragons ?

— Pour avant sa naissance.

— Oh...

Je réfléchis à la question et répondis, quelques minutes plus tard :

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui dire une chose pareille, mais... je pense qu'un jour, je vais lui demander pardon. Quand il sera plus grand et en âge de comprendre.

— J'en ai parlé avec tes frères. Il n'y a pas longtemps c'est certain mais ils étaient tellement immatures que j'avais préféré attendre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en veuillent, mais tu devrais leur poser la question. Voir comment ils voient les choses et comment Bairim les verra peut-être. Cela pourrait te rassurer je pense.

— Ouais, je vais leur demander. Quand leur en as-tu parlé ? Avant l'anniversaire ou après ?

Parce que si ça datait d'avant, ils ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir plus que ça.

— Après. C'est à l'anniversaire que je me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient évolués.

Je la pris dans mes bras, fière d'elle d'avoir trouvé ce courage.

— J'espère être aussi fort que toi, murmurai-je.

Oh que oui, pare que je voulais lui en parler, mais en allai-je avoir le courage ? Ça, c'était différent.

— Nous faisons tous de mauvais choix, prenons parfois de mauvaises décisions et n'agissons pas toujours comme nous le devrions. Mais on a tous droit à une seconde chance non ?! Il verra à quel point tu l'aimes à présent et je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en voudra pas.

— Je l'espère, soufflai-je.

**POV Lucius**

Molly et Charlie étaient dans la cuisine depuis quelques minutes quand Harry et Draco arrivèrent. Draco alla immédiatement prendre Bairim dans ses bras tandis qu'Harry nous saluait Arthur et moi. Mon fils lâcha ensuite son frère qui fit un câlin à Harry puis repartit jouer avec ses jeux. Je serrai Draco contre moi quelques secondes et leur offrit quelque chose à boire mais ils refusèrent.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tout allait bien au magasin, leur dit Arthur après une minute.

Harry et Draco répondirent tandis que je me figeai. Merlin, Arthur Weasley allait devenir mon beau-père, et ce serait officiel. Je dus faire une grimace étrange parce que Draco me dit :

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Hm ? Non non ça va. Vous avez pu lâcher le magasin une journée, ça fait plaisir.

— Oui. Je ne pensais que nous aurions un tel succès, répondit Harry.

— Il n'y a pas de raisons, et puis, je suppose qu'une partie de la clientèle doit se déplacer pour vos beaux yeux, souris-je.

— Ne m'en parle pas. Il y a souvent un groupe de jeune filles qui vient uniquement pour mater Harry, j'en suis sûr, claqua Draco en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas moi que ce Roumain a essayé de mettre dans son lit la dernière fois, répliqua Harry.

Draco rougit et souffla :

— C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais moi, au moins, je l'ai remis à sa place.

— Oui et bien, j'ai essayé avec ces filles, mais elles ne comprennent rien.

Charlie et Molly revinrent de la cuisine à ce moment précis et je me pinçai les lèvres pour retenir un rire. Ils saluèrent ensuite les nouveaux arrivants et nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant que je n'aille voir Bairim et ne lui dise discrètement :

— Tu ne voudrais pas aller faire visiter ta chambre à Papy et Mamy ? Et puis, tu pourras en profiter pour prendre ton manteau et tes chaussures et nous pourrions aller dehors ensuite si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête et sourit, avant d'embrasser sa main et de la poser sur ma joue.

Salazar, soit il était tout bonnement adorable, soit il était plus manipulateur et rusé que Serpentard lui-même. Je lui souris et lui fis un bisou sur la joue tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux et il fonça chercher ses grands-parents qu'il tira hors de la pièce moins d'une minute plus tard. Je retournai m'asseoir à côté de Charlie et je croisai le regard suspicieux de Draco.

— Je rêve où tu viens d'éloigner Arthur et Molly à l'aide de Bairim ?

— Bairim voulait leur montrer sa chambre, répliquai-je innocemment.

Il sembla satisfait et soupira, tout en s'appuyant contre Harry.

— Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme tes gâteaux font sensations. Beaucoup de clientes nous demandent où nous les achetons, rit-il.

— Je suis ravi si cela vous aide un peu, répondis-je en prenant la main de Charlie dans la mienne.

— Merci, fit Harry. Et sinon, du nouveau vis-à-vis des Dragons et du reste ?

— Comment ça ?

— Oui, avec Bairim. Il nous a... parlé des Dragons quand il est venu dormir à la maison.

— Ah..., soupirai-je en caressant le dos de la main de Charlie de mon pouce. Il leur parle et inversement, nous en sommes certains maintenant. Nous devrons juste gérer chaque situation quand on en arrivera là.

— D'accord.

— Et sinon, nous avons... hum, quelque chose à dire, commença Charlie tout en serrant ma main.

— J'en étais sûr ! me dit Draco avec l'air de celui à qui on ne l'a fait pas.

Je lui lançai un regard tout à fait innocent puis dit :

— Vous nous aviez fait l'honneur de nous en informer alors nous avons voulu vous rendre la pareille. Voilà, nous allons nous marier.

Et je laisserai à Charlie le plaisir de l'annoncer à ses parents dans quelques heures.

— Pas trop tôt, souffla Harry tout en souriant. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré.

Il se leva, en même temps que Draco qui ajouta :

— Quand lui as-tu demandé ?

— Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

— Quoi ?

Il s'écarta et sembla blessé.

— Et tu ne le dis que maintenant ? Sympas !

Je n'aimais vraiment pas qu'il s'écarte de moi et me regarde de cette façon...

— Je ne t'ai pas vraiment vu depuis, si tu te souviens bien. Et un hibou ne me semblait pas indiqué.

— Okay, ça ce tient.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me félicita, avant de dire, tout en s'écartant une fois de plus, mais gardant ses mains sur mes épaules :

— Attends un peu... ça date du jour où nous avons eu Bairim pour dormir, donc, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt.

Je lançai un regard à Charlie puis soupirai :

— Je... ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Et surtout, je préférais ne pas parler de ça une nouvelle fois. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de ce que notre escapade dans la réserve avait engendré puisqu'ils avaient déposé Bairim et étaient partis quand ils avaient vu à quel point l'ambiance était tendue. Et je n'étais pas certain de vouloir expliquer cela à Draco. Je me souvenais très bien de lui me disant qu'il ne voulait pas que l'ancien moi revienne, sauf que je m'étais comporté comme il l'aurait fait. Merlin, j'avais été tellement furieux contre tout et tout le monde.

— La vérité. Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

Il semblait blessé mais bien vite, son visage changea, comme s'il plaçait de nouveau un masque. Magnifique. Je faisais vraiment tout de travers. Je blessais mon premier fils et mon futur mari en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. J'étais certain qu'après un petit effort supplémentaire, je pourrais également blesser Bairim et... Je m'interrompis dans mes pensées, préférant ne pas aller sur ce terrain une fois de plus et essayai à la place de trouver une réponse correcte à présenter à mon fils.

— J'ai l'impression qu'un fossé s'installe de nouveau.

Il regarda Harry et Charlie et demanda :

— Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ?

Parfait. Je n'avais pourtant pas à tout dire à mon fils si ?! Pourquoi parlait-il d'un fossé et se comportait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je faisais une demande ou annonçai ce qui était censé être une bonne nouvelle, tout tournait mal ? En y réfléchissant bien, je n'étais pas certain que nous devions organiser le mariage particulièrement bien puisque de toute façon, un feu allait probablement se déclarer ou l'un de nous allait juste s'étouffer avec un hors-d'œuvre et mourir.

Charlie quitta la pièce, non sans m'embrasser avant, et chuchota que si j'avais besoin, je n'avais qu'à l'appeler. Harry suivit et je me rassis à table, me prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Écoute Draco, aucun fossé ne s'installe, je n'ai simplement pas envie d'en parler. Charlie et moi allons nous marier, tout va bien, c'est tout ce qu'i retenir.

— Okay.

— Très bien, soupirai-je en avisant une fois de plus son air blessé et quelque peu en colère. J'ai fait ma demande et une fois de plus, ça ne s'est absolument pas bien passé. Je veux dire en même temps, pourquoi cela en aurait-il été autrement ?! Charlie a finalement accepté, on a baisé dans la réserve et Geoffroy nous a surpris. Pour nous punir, il a décidé de nous interdire de nous voir seul et de nous toucher pendant un mois. Ce qui m'a rendu furieux et a fait pleurer ton frère parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses étaient différentes. Charlie a pour une fois décidé d'obéir à Geoffroy et m'a rejeté, je l'ai mal pris et ai pensé qu'il ne voulait ou ne voudrait plus de moi, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas jugé utile de t'en parler. Et puisque ces deux semaines ont été un enfer, j'aurais apprécié ne pas devoir en reparler, surtout que Charlie ne supporte pas que je puisse avoir des doutes à propos de nous. Voilà, j'espère que tu es content et que nous pouvons maintenant passer à autre chose.

J'inspirai profondément pour reprendre mon souffle, réalisant que je n'avais pas beaucoup respiré pendant mon récit. Je me repris la tête entre les mains et soupirai. Et maintenant que je m'étais énervé contre lui, Draco allait probablement juste partir et je n'aurais plus qu'à me trainer à ses pieds pour qu'il me pardonne, magnifique. J'en avais juste assez que tout tourne au cauchemar à chaque fois. J'allais arrêter d'ouvrir la bouche, cela allait grandement faciliter les choses pour tout le monde.

— Je suis désolé. Mais mets-toi à ma place. Et bordel papa, Charlie t'aime ! Cesse de douter. Et...

Je l'entendis bouger, puis je reçus une tape sur la tête.

— Ça, c'est pour avoir baisé dans la réserve. Non mais à quoi pensais-tu ?!

Je me retournai et répliquai :

— C'est toi, Monsieur "un fossé s'installe de nouveau entre nous" qui me parle de cesser de douter ?! Et je baise qui je veux, où je veux, merci bien. Je suis encore ton père au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

— Et moi ton fils, fit-il durement. Et j'aimerais garder la dernière personne de ma famille en vie encore de longues années. J'ai déjà perdu mère, je ne tiens pas à te perdre. Et, continua-t-il plus doucement, tu n'as pas à douter, vraiment.

— Je sais que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais s'il te plait, ne commence pas avec cela, c'est réglé alors soit gentil et oublie. Et évidemment que j'ai à douter. Je ne peux pas offrir à Charlie la moitié des choses que je voudrais, je ne peux même pas sortir d'ici ! Et dans quelques années je vais me retrouver à devoir parler de la marque et du reste à Bairim et prier pour qu'il ne décide pas d'arrêter de me parler ou n'ait pas tellement honte qu'il demandera à ce qu'on retire la deuxième partie de son nom de famille.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il ferait ça ? Papa, il n'a pas vécu tout ça, moi si et je ne t'en veux même pas. Pourtant, je devrais, vraiment. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai eu envie de pleurer par ta faute avant même le retour de l'autre affreux. Bairim ne t'en voudra pas. Je ne dis pas qu'il acceptera rapidement, mais il ne te rejettera pas.

— Si tu devrais tant que ça m'en vouloir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps à me parler, rétorquai-je, vexé.

Je réalisai ensuite qu'une fois de plus, j'aurais juste mieux fait de me taire. Sauf que les mots de Draco me blessaient au-delà de toute raison et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait cela. Mais il avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû me pardonner et je ne comprenais pas toujours pourquoi il l'avait fait. Seulement, j'avais vraiment cru que les choses allaient bien entre nous et maintenant... il me disait cela. Une fois encore, je m'étais tout simplement trompé puisque visiblement, rien n'allait bien.

— Parce que je t'aime, même si je n'ai jamais eu droit à ce que Bairim a. Je suis jaloux de lui, mais ce n'est pas le même temps, ni les mêmes situations. Et je suis grand. Alors imagine ce que lui ressentira comme amour alors que tu agis avec lui comme tu le fais ?

— Je ne l'aime pas plus que je ne t'ai aimé. Mais oui, j'agis différemment c'est vrai, et je suis désolé. Si j'agissais avec Bairim comme je l'ai fait avec toi, Charlie ne me le pardonnerait pas, et je n'ai plus...

Je ne terminai cependant pas ma phrase. Cela avait été ma faute, et celle de personne d'autre, même si en ce temps-là, d'autres personnes s'étaient données pour mission de ne pas me faciliter la tâche.

— Je ne t'en veux pas papa. Vraiment. Parce que je sais, aujourd'hui que tu m'aimais. Et Bairim le saura aussi quand tu lui expliqueras, et je serais là aussi, au cas où tu le désires. Et je suis plus que certain que Charlie sera là.

— Nous verrons. Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

Il n'était même pas midi et j'étais déjà épuisé. Cette discussion avec Draco faisait juste qu'en plus des doutes que je n'avais plus eu depuis quelques semaines vis-à-vis de Charlie et qui étaient revenus en force, je comprenais également que ma relation avec Draco n'était pas exactement comme je le croyais. J'avais été stupide, certes, mais j'avais vraiment pensé qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et que notre passé était derrière nous.

— Oui.

Il vint me serrer contre lui et dit ensuite :

— Alors comme ça, vous allez vous marier ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Charlie et moi venions de coucher Bairim et nous sortîmes de sa chambre. Les Weasley, Harry et Draco étaient partis un quart d'heure plus tôt et le petit s'était presque écroulé de fatigue dans nos bras. Il fallait avouer que la journée avait été riche, probablement autant pour lui que pour moi. Draco et moi avions rejoint les autres dehors pour jouer un peu avant de passer à table et d'annoncer la nouvelle aux Weasley. Cette fois, heureusement, il n'y eut ni dispute, ni débat ni rien d'autre de désagréable, seulement les cris hystériques et les larmes de Molly qui avait serré son fils dans ses bras pendant au moins vingt minutes, lui reprochant gentiment de ne pas lui avoir annoncé plus tôt.

Charlie commença à se déshabiller mais je l'arrêtai.

— Et si nous allions demander à Geoffroy pour faire le mariage ici ? Je préfère avoir toutes discussions désagréables aujourd'hui, si c'est ainsi qu'elle doit être, histoire d'être débarrassé.

Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se passe particulièrement bien, surtout si les choses continuaient sur le même axe. Il ne manquait plus que Charlie et moi nous disputions et ce serait parfait. J'avais essayé de penser à autre chose mais les mots de Draco tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi faire pour me faire pardonner ou pour essayer de me rattraper.

— Tu as raison, fit-il en se rhabillant.

Nous prîmes donc le baby phone et rejoignîmes le bureau de Geoffroy à la porte duquel je laissai Charlie frapper. Nous entrâmes une fois que nous fûmes invités à le faire.

— On peut te parler une minute ? demanda Charlie.

— Oui, répondit Geoffroy en relevant la tête de ses papiers, que voulez-vous ?

— On voudrait te demander quelque chose. Nous aimerions faire le mariage ici, au camp, vu que les personnages qui seront invitées connaissent déjà le lieu. Serais-tu d'accord ? Je m'occupe de tous les frais, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je connais un sorcier qui pourrait s'occuper de la cérémonie, à moins que vous n'ayez déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Quand voudriez-vous le faire ?

Charlie me regarda et répondit ensuite :

— Nous n'avons pas encore pensé à la personne pour présider la cérémonie, donc toute proposition est la bienvenue. Et pour la date, nous avons choisi le 22 septembre. Cela te convient-il ?

— Je ne vois rien qui vous empêcherait de le célébrer ce jour-là plus qu'un autre.

Je quittai le baby phone des yeux et parcourrai la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur le meuble où les gâteaux avaient disparus. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas revenus dans la cuisine, j'en déduisis qu'il les avait gardé. Ou alors il les avait jetés malgré ma note.

— Très bien. Merci, c'est important pour moi de pouvoir le faire ici. As-tu des questions ?

— Il me faudra la liste précise des invités et le nombre, au cas où je doive en référer à quelqu'un. Et je présume que vous voudriez au moins un jour de congé avant ou après, en plus du jour même, non ?

— Oui. Mais...

Charlie me regarda et demanda :

— Avant ou après ?

— Bonne question, répondis-je. Comme tu préfères je présume.

Le mieux aurait été un jour avant et au moins un autre après mais je n'étais pas certain d'être en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Et puis, Charlie pouvait choisir comme il le désirait, après tout, il ne pourrait pas aller en réserve pendant qu'il serait en congé.

— Après, même si un jour avant aurait été pratique. Serait-il possible de faire quelques heures supplémentaires afin d'avoir un jour avant aussi ?

— Bien sûr, dit Geoffroy. Tu as le droit à des congés de toute façon Charlie, quant à Lucius, il fait déjà des heures supplémentaires actuellement alors il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

— Bien. Alors, nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je déposerai la liste demain dans la journée. Bonne soirée.

Charlie se leva et je le suivis mais avant même que je n'aie pu faire deux pas, Geoffroy m'interpela :

— Peux-tu rester Lucius ?

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et ne dis rien mais refermai la porte derrière Charlie qui m'adressa un sourire encourageant. Je retournai ensuite au bureau de Geoffroy mais préférai rester debout. Si c'était pour faire comme la dernière fois et finir par me mettre dehors parce qu'il ne voulait plus débattre avec moi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps à m'assoir.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il sans me regarder.

Dire que j'étais surpris était un doux euphémisme. Il s'excusait... vraiment ? Sauf qu'il évitait mon regard donc soit il n'en pensait pas un mot, soit il avait honte ou peur de moi. Ne croyant pas particulièrement à ces deux options, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir prendre ses excuses sérieusement.

— Pardon ? demandai-je finalement après quelques secondes.

Après tout, peut-être s'excusait-il pour quelque chose dont je n'avais pas encore conscience, ou alors, j'avais tout simplement mal entendu, ce qui était plus probable encore.

— Tu vas me faire chier jusqu'au bout ! Je suis désolé d'avoir pris cette punition là. Je n'aurais pas dû interférer sur votre vie privée. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Bien, j'étais donc à présent plus que surpris.

— Vraiment ?

— Lucius, gronda-t-il, cesse ce petit jeu !

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, répliquai-je immédiatement. Et j'apprécie tes excuses à leur juste valeur, crois-moi. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est es-tu sincère quand tu dis que cela ne se reproduira plus ?

Je devais même avouer que je n'avais pas osé rêver qu'il me dise ces mots un jour. Il admettait à voix haute et intelligiblement avoir pris la mauvaise décision, et il s'excusait.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit, d'une voix étrangement basse et froide :

— Crois-tu que j'ai pris plaisir à cette punition ?! Bien sûr que non, je ne le ferais plus ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire qu'à me préoccuper de vos faits et gestes.

— D'accord, nous n'allons pas débattre là-dessus, sinon nous allons de nouveau nous disputer. J'apprécie tes excuses. Je suis désolé d'avoir saboté mon travail et d'avoir voulu te... enfin, voilà.

— Me quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Te tuer. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas empoisonné ta nourriture, même si cela m'a tenté, ajoutai-je avec un léger sourire.

— Sale petit...

Il prit une grande respiration et ajouta :

— J'ai aussi eu envie de te tuer à certains moment, donc nous sommes quitte, je suppose. Allez va retrouver Charlie, j'ai encore des choses à régler ici.

— Tu l'aides avec sa paperasse ? C'est gentil de ta part...

— Non, c'est un autre souci. Avec une nouvelle réserve qui souhaite m'acheter un Dragon. Il ne comprenne pas "non" comme réponse.

— Quelle réserve ?

— En Sibérie. Elle est récente et ils essayent d'acheter des Dragons aux autres réserves. Seulement, moi, je ne souhaite pas vendre et ils me menacent de lancer des procédures en disant qu'il y a trop de Dragon pour le peu d'espace.

— Explique-leur que tu as des alliés et qu'avec la Suède et l'Australie, nous trouvons que tant d'insistance est suspecte. Tu peux également brûler chaque courrier qu'ils envoient avant de le lire. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici chercher un Dragon et même s'ils le faisaient, je doute que ces derniers se laisseraient faire.

Je m'étais déjà dit qu'essayer d'éloigner Charlie d'Émeraude ou même de Storme serait quelque chose de difficile, mais maintenant que Bairim était arrivé, les chances pour que les Dragons acceptent de le quitter définitivement étaient, d'après moi, très minces.

— Et nous n'avons pas trop de Dragons pour peu d'espace. J'avais lu les règlements et nous pourrions même en accueillir un de plus s'il ne dépasse pas les quinze mètres d'envergure, expliquai-je.

— C'est une très bonne idée. Je vais faire ça. Parce que... je doute que les Dragons d'ici acceptent de quitter l'endroit avec Bairim. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous et je dois aussi me rappeler de demander à Charlie plus de détails sur ces rêves, ceux qu'il a faits pendant sa grossesse. Ils peuvent être utiles pour comprendre.

— Peut-être. Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner et je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu concernant Bairim, mais je préfèrerais vraiment que personne ne sache ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il peut faire. Si le Monde Sorcier apprend qu'un garçon, fils d'ancien Mangemort, peut parler et peut-être même diriger les Dragons, je ne pense pas que cela serait une bonne chose.

Ne serait-ce déjà qu'avec l'Angleterre, tout Sauveur que pouvait être Harry, j'étais certain qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas une telle chose, ce que je pouvais comprendre parfaitement.

Ne plus en vouloir autant à Geoffroy était relaxant, étrangement. J'étais toujours un peu énervé qu'il l'ait fait et ait même prolongé la punition pour me punir, mais il s'était excusé et je prenais cela très au sérieux, ce qui faisait que je l'avais pardonné, en majeure partie. Je ne doutais cependant pas que le reste viendrait avec le temps.

— Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne doit être au courant, pour ces raisons, mais aussi pour les sorciers curieux du phénomène. Ils pourraient prendre Bairim pour lui faire passer divers test. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, même alors que les autres réserves ont des soucis avec le tempérament de leur Dragons. Et ce depuis que Charlie est enceint et pire, depuis que Bairim est né. Mais cela est encore gérable, donc...

— Très bien, ravi que nous soyons d'accord. Autre chose ?

— Non. Tu peux aller !

Je le saluai et sortis du bureau pour rejoindre Charlie.

**POV Charlie**

J'étais perdu et je commençai à regretter d'avoir décidé de tout gérer moi-même. J'avais plusieurs feuilles étalées au sol, autour de moi. Une pour la musique, la nourriture, les fleurs, les tenues. J'en avais aussi une avec plusieurs idées d'invitation qu'Harry m'avait donnée. Au départ, j'avais juste pensé à une simple lettre mais... Harry m'avait soufflé que même si le mariage était petit, Lucius serait heureux que les choses soient faites correctement. Et ça me cassais les couilles parce que bordel, je me sentais perdu alors que je n'avais que quelques décisions à prendre.

— Hey, non !

Je retirai la feuille des mains de Bairim. C'était celle avec quelques idées de menu. Je devais aller faire un tour chez un traiteur pour voir ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir comme prix, hors de question que Lucius ou Carlos soient aux fourneaux pour ce jour spécial. Merlin, je n'osai même pas imaginer ce qu'Harry et Draco avaient dû endurer pour leur mariage en grande pompes.

— Papa !

Je souris et pris Bairim contre moi.

— Papa est perdu mon chéri. Alors, tu vas m'aider.

Je lui montrer la feuille pour la musique et dis :

— Montre-moi celle que tu veux.

Il pointa son doigt sur la ligne "classique" et je grimaçai. J'entendis un rire et relevai la tête pour voir Lucius avec une tasse de thé fumante. Il avait déjà fini sa garde ? Je soupirai, comprenant que j'étais là-dessus depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose, on a l'impression qu'un typhon est passé ? sourit-il en caressant ma nuque.

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je honnêtement. En même temps, je pensai que ça serait facile et rapide. Mais non...

Bairim m'abandonna pour aller dans les bras de Lucius. Il faut dire qu'il était fatigué et sa sieste était proche. Plus que je ne l'imaginai en voyant ses yeux papillonner.

— Ta garde s'est bien passée ? Raconte-moi tout ! Comment vont les Dragons ?

Lucius posa sa tasse sur la table basse et pris Bairim dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

— Elle s'est bien passée, et les Dragons vont aussi bien que d'habitude. Et toi bonhomme, tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-il ensuite à notre fils.

— Vi ! Ai joué avec Papa, puis...

Il s'arrêta et fit voler sa main avant de cacher ses yeux.

— On a volé un peu, puis nous avons joué à cache-cache.

Enfin... Bairim s'était caché derrière le bureau de Geoffroy et j'avais fait semblant de le chercher tout en remplissant cette maudite paperasse. Lucius lui sourit et embrassa sa tempe avant de jeter un œil aux papiers au sol.

— Tu t'en sors ?

— Ai-je l'air de m'en sortir, ris-je. Je vais surement devoir aller en ville déjà, pour marchander. Aucune chance que tout notre argent parte là-dedans !

— On peut s'en tenir au minimum, si tu préfères, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à mes côtés, Bairim toujours accroché à son cou.

— C'est déjà le minimum. Quelques fleurs pour garnir la table, des meubles en locations. De la musique. J'avais opté pour un instrument ensorcelé, mais reste à décider de quel genre de musique. Ensuite, il faut prévoir nos tenues, celles de Bairim. Les alliances, les menus, les boissons, les invitations.

— Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de tout, je sais à quel point ce genre de choses te... Disons que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien. Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

Je ris et l'embrassai, avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

— Je dirais... tout. Je déteste ça, mais je t'aime et je tiens à t'offrir un beau mariage, dans les règles.

Je caressai ensuite sa cuisse et lui montrai Bairim qui s'était endormi. Il retira une mèche de devant son visage et souffla :

— Nous pouvons le faire tous les deux, tu n'as rien à m'offrir. Hormis toi, bien sûr.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et soufflai :

— Cela ne va-t-il pas t'agacer de devoir préparer avec moi sans pouvoir te rendre à l'extérieur ?

— M'agacer plus que te regarder tout faire ? Probablement pas non.

— Alors s'est d'accord.

Je me laissai aller contre lui quelques minutes et demandai ensuite :

— Qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ?

Je m'étais rendu compte en désirant choisir nos tenues ainsi que nos alliance, que je n'étais même pas au courant de ça.

— Je devrais probablement dire orange, à cause de ça, rit-il doucement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Mais c'est le vert. Quant est-il pour toi ?

— Avant, j'aimais le bleu foncé. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai une affection pour le vert d'Émeraude. Mais le gris de tes yeux n'est pas mal non plus, ris-je. Ça fait un peu Serpentard.

— Je savais que tu avais une affection toute particulière pour cette maison...

Je pinçai affectueusement sa cuisse puis regardai le sol. Je me levai et regroupai les feuilles avant de les poser sur la table basse. Je tendis ensuite les bras vers Bairim que Lucius me donna et je soufflai :

— Je vais aller le mettre au lit. Après, ça te tente une petite galipette ici ?

— Je me trompe ou tu tiens à essayer toutes les pièces de ce bâtiment ?

— Suis-je démasqué ?

Il se leva et m'embrassa profondément tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Bairim. Son pouce passa sous mon t-shirt et caressa la peau du bas de mon dos tandis qu'il murmurait, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres :

— Va le coucher, et reviens vite.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et partis rapidement mettre Bairim au lit. Je le bordai et restai malgré tout une minute à ses côtés, aimant le voir si paisible. Il était loin le temps où il pleurait toutes les nuits au lieu de dormir et il était maintenant plus calme dans son sommeil.

Je souris ensuite et quittai la chambre d'un pas pressé, ayant hâte de prendre Lucius, ou me faire prendre au choix. J'aimais les deux positions en ce moment et n'avais aucune préférence. Seulement, une fois au salon, je fus déçu de trouver Moliva et Isaac avec Lucius. Je soupirai discrètement et allai m'installer sur l'accoudoir de Lucius.

— Il est au lit, soufflai-je.

— Bien, répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu as pris le baby phone ?

— Et merde, soupirai-je en me relevant.

Il me retint en se levant et passa un bras autour de moi puis murmura :

— Je m'en occupe, débarrasse-toi d'eux. Ou on va ailleurs parce que j'ai vraiment envie de toi...

Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille et partit. Je frissonnai et attendis une minute, puis prétextai que je devais aller aux toilettes afin de quitter la pièce. Je me rendis dans la bibliothèque et m'appuyai contre une des étagères. Je me souvins alors des livres dans le coffre de Bairim et me promis d'aller demander si je pouvais les dupliquer afin de les emmener ici. Je n'aimais toujours pas l'idée que des personnes... enfin ici plus spécialement des Dragons, puissent parler à mon fils sans que je ne sache ce qui se disait.

Je dus attendre deux trois minutes avant que Lucius ne rentre dans la pièce. Il verrouilla la porte et posa un Silencio dessus. Je me hâtai d'enlever mon haut puis commençai à défaire mes liens quand il posa ses mains sur les miennes et qu'il murmura, tout en les plaçant par dessus ma tête :

— Non.

— Non ? demandai-je en me plaquant à lui.

— Non, répéta-t-il en se reculant juste assez pour que nous soyons vraiment proches mais pas trop pour que nos peaux ne se touchent pas. Tu gardes tes mains loin de ton corps et pour l'instant, tu gardes ton pantalon.

Je clignai des yeux et me pinçai les lèvres, tout en essayant de le coller à nouveau, sans succès.

— Tu plaisantes là ? J'ai envie de toi, pas de temps pour jouer, grognai-je.

— Personne ne vient jamais ici et Bairim va sûrement dormir au moins deux ou trois bonnes heures. Nous avons tout notre temps, au contraire.

— Je dois encore travailler avant le retour de Geoffroy, mentis-je.

Il prit mes poignets dans l'une de ses mains et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre prenait l'un de mes tétons entre ses doigts, le faisant rouler et le pinçant.

Je gémis et me mordis la lèvre, et sentis le goût métallique de mon sang.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et il relâcha mes bras que je baissai immédiatement. Il fit passer mes mains dans mon dos et les maintint là tout en posant sa bouche sur le téton qu'il venait de taquiner. Sa main alla s'occuper de celui qui avait été délaissé jusque là tandis que sa langue léchait et que ses dents mordillaient l'autre bouton de chair.

— Lucius, plaidai-je.

Mon corps était désormais tendu et il ne demandait qu'à être touché, sucé et vidé.

— Non, souffla-t-il en mordant plus fortement mon téton.

Il recula ensuite légèrement, maintenant mes mains dans mon dos puis ajouta :

— J'ai vraiment envie de prendre mon temps ce soir, te lécher et te mordre partout, te torturer un peu en somme...

Son autre main glissa sur mon ventre jusqu'à ma cuisse puis mes fesses qu'il caressa seulement sans s'approcher de mon membre gorgé de sang.

— Je me vengerai, susurrai-je. Oh que oui, je me vengerai !

— J'espère bien, ça me laissera l'occasion de me venger à mon tour...

Je souris, et tentai de me défaire de sa prise pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur, mais il dut comprendre car il resserra sa prise sur mes mains et mordit mon téton plus fortement encore.

Et le pire était que j'aimais ça !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucius ayant voulu m'aider, je savais à présent quoi prendre ou acheter. J'étais donc venu en ville sans Bairim toutefois, ne voulant pas qu'il lâche par mégarde une information que Lucius ne devait pas connaître.

Je devais commander les fleurs et Lucius s'était arrêté sur des ornithogalums et des freesias, dans les tons blancs et je devais avouer que je trouvais l'ensemble assez joli, tout en restant simple.

Je devais maintenant voir de quel côté cela allait nous revenir moins cher. Soit du côté sorcier, soit du côté moldu. Avec ma carte liée directement à mon compte de Gringotts, je n'avais plus de soucis et depuis lors, j'aimais aller acheter deux trois trucs quand j'étais de sortie.

La dernière fois, j'avais été acheter des bonbons qui... avaient été dévoré par Lucius, même si ce dernier avait nié en bloc. Il avait à peine regardé et goûté mais le lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien et j'imaginai mal les autres tout manger. Et j'avais remarqué que Lucius n'avait pas mangé grand chose ce jour là, prétextant être occupé en cuisine pour ses gâteaux.

Je fus rapidement devant une enseigne que Draco m'avait donnée, vu que la gérante parlait parfaitement l'anglais. Ils achetaient leur bouquet à cet endroit et en étaient content, Harry et lui. La porte fit teinter une cloche au son délicat et une jolie jeune femme sortit de la réserve, ou ce que je prenais pour la réserve. L'endroit sentait agréablement bon et cela me fit me souvenir de toutes les odeurs que j'avais pu respirer au Terrier.

— Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ?

— Oui, je viens pour un renseignement. Je me marie le 22 septembre et j'aimerais connaître les prix pour quelques décorations de table fait d'ornithogalum et de freesia.

— Nous avons justement des offres pour les mariages contenant les bouquets, les guirlandes, les chemins de table et un petit quelque chose que vous choisissez parmi notre gamme. Nous avons d'ailleurs un catalogue qui décrit toutes nos compositions et offres.

— Oui, ça à l'air intéressant, souris-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et sortit un catalogue de sous le comptoir. Je me rendis compte qu'en effet, elle faisait de jolies choses et les prix étaient raisonnables. Je n'avais même pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

Je choisis les guirlandes, deux bouquets pour la décoration, et les décorations de tables.

Elle me proposa la location de quelques plantes pour enjoliver encore plus la décoration et j'acceptai. Parce que... je voulais que ce jour soit parfait pour Lucius. Il s'était déjà marié avec plus de moyen mais je voulais que ce soit notre mariage qui lui vienne à l'esprit et pas l'autre, même si j'avais du respect pour sa défunte femme.

— Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre les bouquets pour la mariée ?

— Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ris-je. Je me marie avec un homme.

— Oh ! Et bien dans ce cas, nous avons une gamme de boutonnières si cela vous intéresse.

— Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle sourit et quitta le magasin pour revenir avec un autre catalogue.

Je ne savais pas si nous allions ou non porter des boutonnières, ni même si nous allions nous habiller d'une robe de sorcier ou d'un costume, mais je décidai de prendre deux boutonnières au cas où malgré tout. La question de la tenue n'étant pas encore venue sur le tapis... et il serait peut-être temps d'en parler.

Je restai encore une petite demi-heure, histoire de convenir que je vienne chercher moi-même la commande le matin même du mariage et je versais un acompte, la vendeuse ayant refusé le paiement complet, au cas où, dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai et sortis de là le sourire aux lèvres. Je cherchai ensuite une ruelle à l'écart et une fois trouvée, je transplanai sur l'allée marchande côté sorcier. Je me hâtai d'aller dans la bijouterie que j'avais déjà vue plusieurs fois et entrai.

Un homme bien habillé vint de suite à ma rencontre et me demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi.

— Je viens pour deux alliances ainsi qu'une bague de fiançailles. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour les alliances à vrai dire.

J'en avais rêvé deux nuits précédentes et espérais que je pourrais trouver mon bonheur.

— Je vous écoute.

— J'aimerais une sorte de chevalière ancienne... avec deux lettres gravées en grand et une inscription plus petite autour. De l'or vieillit ou autre chose. Je ne m'y connais pas plus que ça en faite.

Il m'invita à le suivre puis sortit plusieurs chevalières vierges de différentes tailles et coloris.

— Nous pouvons ensuite faire graver ce que vous souhaiterez et nous pouvons également ensorceler les bijoux avec le sort de votre choix selon notre sélection.

— Des sorts ? De quel type ?

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un des modèles, presque identique à ce que j'avais pensé et je souris, heureux d'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement.

— Un sort de localisation sur l'autre bague, ou un pour savoir si l'autre est en danger, ou encore un autre pour connaitre ses émotions et ou ses pensées.

J'hésitai sur le sort de localisation ou sur celui prévenant du danger.

— Je prendrais deux bagues de ce modèle, avec le sort pour connaître si l'autre est en danger. En ce qui concerne les gravures, un W et M en grand formant et l'inscription "Dragostea mea pe vecie".

— Très bien. Pour quand les voulez-vous ? Cela devrait prendre entre deux et trois semaines mais si vous êtes pressé, nous pouvons accélérer le processus. Cela vous coûtera évidemment un peu plus cher...

— Nous nous marions le 22 septembre, répondis-je. Donc, je préfère opter pour la version accélérée.

— Bien, me dit-il avec un sourire, vous cherchiez également une bague de fiançailles si je ne m'abuse ?

— Oui, mais là je n'ai pas d'idée. Mon compagnon a un caractère fort, mais il évolue et change, devenant meilleur. Il aime la couleur verte.

— Quel matériau préférez-vous ? Or blanc, or jaune, argent ?

— Or blanc ou argent, mais pas d'or jaune. Un peu comme celle-ci, fis-je en montrant ma bague.

Il posa le bout de sa baguette contre puis dit :

— Hm, or blanc 18 carats et émeraudes.

Il m'invita ensuite à le suivre près d'une autre vitrine et il sortit deux présentoirs qu'il plaça devant moi, m'indiquant que l'une des bagues était en argent et l'autre en or blanc de 14 ou 18 carats.

— Les bagues en argent sont les plus abordables, comme vous pouvez le constater. Si aucune de celles-ci ne vous plaît, nous pouvons en faire une sur demande mais cela prendra du temps.

— Je ne sais pas trop, soufflai-je embêté. Aucune de celles-là ne me plaît, mais comme dit plus tôt, je n'ai aucune idée en tête. Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez ?

— Notre joailler nous a fourni quelques nouvelles pièces récemment, je vais vous les chercher.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours avec cette allure de balai dans le cul et me montra quelques modèles. Je souris, et montrai celui tout à gauche.

— J'aime assez celui-là. Combien coûte-t-il ?

— 60 gallions.

— C'est bon, je la prends.

Cette bague était juste parfaite pour Lucius.

— Niveau gravure, y a-t-il une limite pour le nombre de caractères ?

— Tant que l'inscription rentre sur le contour de la bague. Que voudriez-vous faire graver ?

— "La vie peut surprendre et mon cœur t'a choisi"

— Nous nous débrouillerons. Cela vous fera 65 gallions.

— Sans problème. Et combien pour les deux alliances plus la gravure ?

— 150 gallions. Ce qui vous fera un total de 215 gallions. Plus le supplément pour que tout soit prêt dans une semaine... 250 gallions.

C'était cher, mais au moins, j'avais trouvé quelques chose qui me plaisait et qui je l'espérais, plairait à Lucius. Je payai immédiatement et convins d'une date pour le retrait. Je décidai, avant de rentrer, de faire quelques courses rapides, Bairim mangeant de plus en plus de fruit en collation.

Je jetai mon dévolu sur le côté moldu, et une fois sur place, dans un grand magasin avec des étagères à pertes de vue, je fis un peu le tour. Je passai dans le rayon des laits et vis quelque chose qui attira mon regard.

— Oh...

J'en pris plusieurs, heureux et me disant que cela serait bien pratique. Je me léchai même les lèvres d'avance et allai directement aux caisses pour payer. Je soupirai ensuite et trouvai une cachette afin de tout réduire pour plus de facilité. Je fermai les yeux et rentrai à la maison, le cœur allégé d'avoir trouvé les bagues.

* * *

**Nous espérons que vingtième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 21**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV** **Lucius**

Je relevai la tête en entendant un bruit étrange et lançai un regard réprobateur à Bairim qui se mordit les lèvres et descendit immédiatement de la table basse sur laquelle il était monté.

— Je finis ça et ensuite, on fera ce que tu veux, ou presque, lui dis-je avant de me replonger dans mes papiers.

Je n'étais plus de réserve depuis deux semaines maintenant et nous avions terminé de remplir tous les dossiers de juillet à la dernière minute, ce qui m'avait quelque peu agacé. Charlie avait pourtant été efficace et je l'avais aidé mais cela n'avait pas suffit. J'avais donc décidé de m'y prendre autrement et de commencer par remplir tous les dossiers des gardiens que j'envoyai immédiatement auprès de leurs Ministères. Ces derniers devaient ensuite me renvoyer le dossier signé et remplis de leur côté que je devrais faire signer à Geoffroy avant de le leur renvoyer. En m'y prenant dès le début du mois, j'avais bon espoir d'être débarrassé de cela pour mi-septembre. Je terminai le dernier dossier et les mis sur la pile des choses à envoyer. J'attrapai ensuite le parchemin contenant l'inventaire que j'avais fait la veille et remplis le formulaire de demande de subventions pour tout ce qui était relié aux Dragons et m'occupai du dossier qui devait l'accompagner, l'ajoutant à la précédente pile.

Bien, il ne me resterait donc que les diverses autres requêtes, ce qui représentait une cinquantaine de dossiers en tout genre mais si je faisais ça sérieusement et de manière organisée, je pourrais probablement avoir terminé pour avant le mariage. Je rangeai rapidement le bureau puis rejoignis Bairim et lui demandai :

— Papa ne va probablement plus tarder, voudrais-tu que nous fassions quelque chose de particulier en attendant qu'il rentre ?

Charlie était parti plusieurs heures plus tôt pour s'occuper de tout ce qui avait attrait au mariage et à son organisation. Nous avions établit une liste précise de ce qu'il devait prendre et j'espérais qu'il s'en sortait.

— Volé avec dagon... dragons !

— On a déjà parlé de ça et c'est non. Tu montras sur un balai avec papa ou moi quand tu auras cinq ans.

Je lui montrai cinq de mes doigts puis lui expliquai que pour l'instant, il avait un an. Bon d'accord, presque deux, mais je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps à essayer de lui faire comprendre cela.

— Et pour les Dragons, ce sera quand tu seras encore plus grand. Probablement dix ans. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, y a-t-il autre chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

— Cache-cache.

Ah. Charlie m'avait expliqué succinctement le principe du jeu, enfin il m'avait surtout raconté comment il utilisait cela pour occuper Bairim. Toujours est-il que cela ne semblait pas particulièrement compliqué. L'un des deux devait se cacher et l'autre le chercher, je devais juste trouver un endroit qui serait adapté. Il n'allait pas aller se cacher n'importe où dans le bâtiment et je n'allais pas trop m'éloigner de lui. Je le pris dans mes bras et nous dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Je vérifiai que personne n'était dans la pièce et essayai de dissimuler le sourire qui voulait étirer mes lèvres en repensant à la dernière fois que Charlie et moi nous étions retrouvés seuls dans cette pièce. J'aimais quand il prenait les devants, indéniablement, mais l'avoir à ma merci était quelque chose que j'appréciais indubitablement. Je l'imaginai un instant attaché et secouai la tête en me reconcentrant sur Bairim. Je sortis ma baguette et fermai les ouvertures afin d'être certain qu'il ne se sauve pas puis lui demandai :

— Qui se cache en premier ?

— Moi, sourit-il tout en allant se cacher en courant.

Je ris et attendis quelques secondes avant de partir à sa recherche. Je remarquai rapidement qu'il était sous l'une des tables mais fis comme si je ne le trouvais pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je venais d'aller coucher Bairim qui avait voulu que Charlie lui donne son bain et que je lui lise une histoire. Le baby phone en main et ce qui correspondait au règlement interne des réserves dans l'autre, je rejoignis le salon où je savais trouver Charlie.

En entrant, je le vis en train de discuter avec Carlos, Hulrick et Johanna. C'était rare qu'aucun des trois ne soit de garde mais je supposais qu'Isaac, Moliva et Abigail les avaient remplacés pour la nuit puisque j'avais croisé Geoffroy qui allait dans son bureau. Je m'installai sur le canapé à côté de Charlie qui avait la paille d'une énième brique de chocolat au lait entre les lèvres. Il avait trouvé cela après ses achats pour le mariage du côté moldu et en avait déjà bu au moins deux, sans compter celui-ci. Je compris rapidement qu'ils discutaient des Dragons et de leur comportement de nouveau à peu près normal et repris ma lecture.

La réserve de Sibérie se montrait toujours aussi insistante et j'avais décidé de leur renvoyer des extraits du règlement, afin qu'ils nous laissent finalement tranquilles. Sauf que pour cela, je devais relire le règlement, ce qui n'était pas si ennuyant que cela finalement.

— T'fais quoi ? grommela Charlie en gardant sa paille en bouche.

— Je lis, répondis-je en lui montrant ce que j'avais en main.

Je lui jetai un regard et me retins de lever les yeux au ciel face à un tel comportement tout autant que de sourire en avisant son air enfantin. Il hocha la tête et je repris ma lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charlie fit un bruit très agaçant avec sa paille en aspirant et je grinçai des dents mais ne dis rien, il n'avait probablement pas fait attention. Je me remis donc à lire tranquillement mais claquai ma langue contre mon palais tout en lui jetant un regard en biais quand il recommença.

— Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête et me repenchai sur le règlement, seulement pour relever la tête quelques secondes plus tard et lui lancer un regard sombre. Il avait plus de trente ans par Merlin, pas trois, et ce bruit qu'il faisait était des plus agaçants.

— Quoi ?! Je bois, j'ai pas le droit ?

— Si tu as le droit, en silence !

— Pas ma faute si mon chocolat reste coincé au fond.

— Jette-le, ce ne sont que trois malheureuses gouttes.

Il me lança un regard noir et se leva, râlant que ce n'était pas bien de gaspiller, même trois malheureuse gouttes. Je retins un soupir mais repris ma lecture tandis que les trois autres gardiens s'échangeaient des regards amusés. Le calme dura quelques secondes à peine avant que Charlie ne recommence à faire ce bruit agaçant, insistant durant un temps qui me parut durer une éternité. Je posai le règlement et me levai pour gagner la salle à manger et lui prendre la brique des mains avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

— Hey, rends-le-moi !

— Non ! Non seulement c'est malpoli et plutôt mal-élevé, mais en plus c'est proprement agaçant !

— Que tu dis ! Les autres ne se plaignent pas eux. Mais non, Monsieur Lucius Malfoy est agacé donc je dois arrêter de boire.

Je pris ma baguette et lançai un sort de découpe sur la brique afin d'en enlever le haut. Je pris ensuite le morceau de carton et la paille et posai le reste de chocolat sur la table à côté de lui.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter de boire, dis-je ensuite, seulement de le faire en silence.

Je partis en cuisine afin de jeter ce que j'avais en main à la poubelle. Nous avions déjà un enfant en bas âge, je n'en avais pas besoin d'un second. Surtout que vivre ici, avec Bairim qui plus est, faisait que le silence et le calme se faisaient extrêmement rares, chose que j'appréciais pourtant particulièrement. Je retournai ensuite au salon reprendre ma lecture. Je trouvai bientôt un passage sur les échanges de Dragons et la réglementation à ce niveau et pris un parchemin ainsi que ma baguette afin de faire une copie du passage en question. Charlie revint et s'installa près de moi avant de murmurer :

— Désolé. C'est toi qui a raison.

Je finis ce que je faisais puis posai la main sur sa cuisse et répondis sur le même ton :

— Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver de cette façon, mais j'apprécierais un peu de calme, parfois.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans la bibliothèque ou notre chambre dans ce cas ?

— Tu as probablement raison, je vais vous laisser.

— Je ne dis pas ça pour t'éloigner hein.

Je haussai les épaules et rassemblai les papiers puis l'embrassai sur le front et partis pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Je devais avouer qu'il marquait un point après tout. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas laissé tranquille et n'étais-je pas juste parti ? Je voulais du calme, c'était vrai, mais je ne voulais pas de silence total et complet. Et puis, je voulais être près de Charlie, surtout que nous ne nous étions pas vu de la journée.

Je m'installai à l'une des tables et repris mes recherches mais cessai en réalisant que mes pensées se dirigeaient d'elles-mêmes vers Draco. Plus d'un mois était passé depuis que nous avions discuté après lui avoir annoncé notre mariage et je savais de moins en moins comment agir avec lui. Rien dans son comportement n'avait changé et je faisais tout pour que le mien ne change pas non plus mais je ne cessais de chercher comment faire pour me rattraper auprès de lui. Et je ne savais plus vraiment si je devais continuer d'agir normalement avec Bairim ou essayer d'être un peu moins proche de lui quand Draco était là afin de ne pas blesser ce dernier.

Je savais que je me prenais probablement la tête pour pas grand chose mais je refusais que Draco finisse par en vouloir à son petit frère parce qu'il avait eu quelque chose que lui n'aurait jamais. Draco était probablement un peu en colère contre moi, et le pire, c'était qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit. Après tout, il m'avait pardonné sans rien demander et je n'avais rien fais pour m'excuser. J'avais pensé lui offrir quelque chose mais je doutais qu'il le prenne bien, surtout qu'acheter son pardon me semblait mal venu. Je voyais mal comment je pourrais rattraper mon ancien comportement puisque ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout recommencer. Et même si je pouvais remonter le temps, je n'étais même pas certain de faire les choses autrement.

Je refermai le règlement et soupirai. J'avais voulu faire les choses bien avec Bairim mais en effet, ce n'était pas très juste envers Draco. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas juste rejeter Bairim afin qu'ils soient sur le même plan. N'est-ce pas ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Charlie et Harry étaient en train de parler de Merlin savait quoi, ou peut-être même étais-je inclus dans la conversation mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Draco, et Bairim également. Ils étaient arrivés le matin même et avaient passés la matinée avec Bairim pendant que Charlie et moi travaillions, moi au bureau et lui en réserve. Nous avions ensuite mangés et étions passés dans le salon une petite heure plus tôt.

J'avais décidé que je ne pouvais ni n'allais rejeter Bairim, sauf que je ne trouvais toujours pas comment me racheter aux yeux de Draco. Je devrais déjà probablement commencer par demander à Harry et lui d'arrêter de me payer pour les gâteaux que je faisais. Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi j'avais accepté. Je me souvenais bien que Draco avait insisté un peu mais cela ne m'empêchait habituellement pas de me faire entendre. Je devrais peut-être aussi me rapprocher d'Harry, afin de lui montrer que j'étais vraiment d'accord avec ses choix et décisions, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, un ou deux cadeaux ne feraient sûrement pas de mal non plus, même si je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à Draco.

Peut-être économiser pour leur payer un voyage quelque part, ou une maison pour peu qu'ils en veuillent une. Ou un chien. Je me souvenais vaguement de Draco nous demandant, à Narcissa et moi, s'il pouvait avoir un chien. Il avait aussi voulu une licorne à une période mais un chien serait sûrement plus raisonnable. Je croisai le regard suspicieux de Draco et me détournai immédiatement pour poser les yeux sur Harry et lui demandai :

— Tu es allergique aux poils de chien ?

— Heu non, en tous cas, je n'ai jamais eu de réaction avec mon parrain.

— Ah, bien.

Un chien était donc parfaitement envisageable. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver la race et le format. Et aussi peut-être vérifier qu'ils en voulaient un. Après, c'était peut-être trop de travail pour des gens aussi occupés qu'eux. Ils avaient déjà un hibou si je me souvenais bien... peut-être un poisson. Beaucoup de moldus en avaient et c'était peu de travail.

— Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

— Par curiosité. Votre appartement est assez grand ou vous envisagez d'acheter une maison ?

— Draco voudrait une maison, mais je trouve que ce serait bien trop grand juste à deux. Du coup, ben... on reste dans l'appartement. Et la situation lui plaît, avec le temps.

— Oui d'accord mais ça veut dire oui, ou non ? Une maison lui ferait plaisir ?

— Je ne sais pas, rit-il. Demandez-lui.

— Quoi ? soufflai-je, pas amusé pour ma part. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais... tu sembles bizarre depuis quelques temps et ta tête est juste amusante. Pardon.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Une maison donc. Après tout pourquoi pas. Une pas trop grande pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas trop seuls mais une assez grande pour qu'ils aient de la place et puissent accueillir qui ils voulaient. Mais cela allait me revenir très cher et je n'avais pas encore assez d'argent pour faire ça, loin de là. Je devrais probablement commencer moins grand.

— Il veut toujours un chien ? demandai-je ensuite à Harry en observant Draco.

Nous avions dû lui refuser, notamment à cause des paons qui se promenaient dans le jardin mais maintenant, ce serait peut-être le bon moment. Si je me souvenais bien, il n'aimait pas les chats de toute façon, et un rat serait probablement un mauvais souvenir pour Harry. A moins que je ne me rabatte sur quelque chose qu'il avait au manoir mais que le Ministère lui avait retiré après la grande bataille... à cause de moi qui plus est. Néanmoins, je devais avouer ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir au Manoir ou ce à quoi il pouvait tenir...

— Un chien ? Il veut un chien ?

Il blanchit et souffla :

— Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Quelle sorte de race exactement ? Depuis quand ?

— La dernière fois qu'il a évoqué l'idée, il devait avoir huit ans. C'est pourquoi je te pose la question.

Il soupira de soulagement et répondit :

— En tous cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. A part ses plantes qui envahissent notre salon et notre salle à manger, il ne montre aucun autre intérêt. Je lui en parlerais si tu veux.

— Des plantes ? Quel genre de plantes ?

S'il n'avait pas parlé de chien, c'était probablement qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais s'il aimait les plantes, je pouvais lui en offrir.

— Des plantes carnivores. C'est très utile pour ne plus avoir d'insecte à la maison.

— Les plantes sont plus abordables, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en fixant Draco et Bairim qui s'amusaient ensemble, en attendant que j'aie assez pour la maison...

Harry me regarda étrangement et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bairim vint se coller à ses jambes.

— Tu joues avec moi ?

— Je pense qu'il ne veut plus de moi, plaisanta Draco en allant s'asseoir.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliquai-je doucement. Il t'adore.

— Je sais, et moi aussi. Je dois avouer qu'une petite pause n'est pas de refus. As-tu quelque chose à boire de frais ?

— Bien sûr, que veux-tu ? lui demandai-je en me levant.

— Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

— Du jus de citrouille et du jus d'orange ainsi que des briques de chocolat au lait.

— Hum... une brique de chocolat au lait. Depuis quand vous en avez ?

— Quelques jours. Quelqu'un d'autre veut quelque chose ?

— Une verre d'eau, fit Harry de derrière la table.

— Un chocolat, ajouta Charlie.

— Bairim, tu veux quelque chose ?

Il me demanda un chocolat à son tour et je partis en cuisine pour récupérer les différentes boissons. Je revins dans la salle à manger et les distribuai puis dis à Draco :

— Vous devriez arrêter de me payer, pour les gâteaux.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que tu es mon fils et je n'arrive déjà pas bien à me souvenir pourquoi j'avais accepté de premier abord.

— Parce que tu nous reviens moins chers que si nous allons chez une pâtisserie et puis, ça te fais quelques sous pour subvenir à tes besoins. Pourquoi reparler de ça ?

— Oui c'est vrai mais tu es mon fils et ce serait mieux si vous ne me payez pas. Je continuerais de les faire et comme ça, vous économiserez un peu plus ou vous vous ferez plaisir.

Il rit et but un peu avant de dire :

— Papa, on gagne assez d'argent pour que parfois on ne sache plus quoi en faire. Et je n'accepterais pas que tu nous fournisses les gâteaux sans être payé alors que tu travailles et dois t'occuper de Bairim en même temps. Souhaites-tu arrêter ?

— Non, je ne souhaite pas arrêter de vous aider sur ce plan, seulement ne plus vous extorquer de l'argent.

— Tu ne nous extorques rien, je te rassure. Et sinon, pour le mariage, les préparatifs avancent ?

— Écoute Draco, je t'informais juste du fait que je ne prendrais plus ton argent, ce n'est pas à toi de m'entretenir. Et oui, on est dans les temps, étonnamment, ajoutai-je en lançant un léger sourire à Charlie.

— Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? demanda ce dernier.

— Je continuerai de te payer, quitte à faire virer l'argent sur votre compte à Gringotts, fit Draco en même temps.

— Pour ce que je prends d'argent sur ce compte, répliquai-je. C'est Charlie que tu paieras mais si ça te fait plaisir...

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Pourquoi maintenant ?

— J'y ai repensé, c'est tout.

— Alors cesse d'y penser, rit-il.

— Non, je ne veux pas de ton argent.

— Papa !

— Tu voudrais un chien ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Je savais que j'agissais vraiment bizarrement mais je voulais régler ça et que Draco me pardonne. Comme ça, je pourrais enfin être totalement heureux, ou au moins essayer de l'être.

— Bon, fit-il en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce et cria ensuite :

— Papa, tu peux venir deux secondes ?

Je soupirai et le rejoignis en cuisine tout en évitant les regards suspicieux d'Harry et Charlie. Je le trouvai appuyé contre le plan de travail, un air tout sauf ravi plaqué sur le visage.

— Je... peux t'aider avec quelque chose ? hésitai-je.

— Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il te prend au juste.

— Rien du tout. Je voudrais juste... te faire plaisir.

— En m'obligeant à te faire travailler gratuitement ? demanda-t-il surpris et moqueur.

— En économisant de l'argent pour t'acheter ou faire ce que tu veux. Et puis même, je fais des gâteaux à Bairim deux fois par semaine et ne le fais pas payer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu devrais.

— Oh c'est donc ça ! souffla-t-il attristé. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je mange très peu les gâteaux que tu nous fais, c'est pour les clients.

— Je... qu'ai-je encore dit pour te blesser ?

— Tu... tu ne dois pas agir comme ça, sous prétexte que je t'ai dit ça l'autre jour. Ça ne rime à rien. C'est de toi qu'il était question, de ce que tu fais avec lui, pas de ce que tu lui fais. Tu comprends la nuance ?

— Oui, mais je ne peux pas vraiment te donner à manger ou changer tes couches ou jouer à cache-cache avec toi.

— En effet. Mais si ça te travail tant, on pourrait faire des choses ensemble, de temps en temps.

— Je ne veux pas que tu essaies de me rendre heureux ou de me satisfaire Draco. Mon but était plutôt de te faire plaisir à toi.

— Et ce sera le cas, souffla-t-il. Enfin tout dépend de ce que l'on fera, rit-il.

— As-tu une idée en tête ? Sachant que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici...

— Que fais-tu au camp, à part la réserve ?

— Et bien... je remplis des papiers, je fais un peu de ménage aussi, ajoutai-je avec une grimace. Et des gâteaux.

— Alors, on pourrait en faire ensemble. Et puis, vu que je cuisine très peu, ayant la fâcheuse tendance de tout brûler, cela fera aussi plaisir à Harry.

— Tu... voudrais vraiment ? Et ça t'aiderait à... enfin, tu m'en voudrais moins ?

— Oui, mais papa... je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. C'est juste parfois, quand je te vois aussi proche de lui. La seule chose de positive dont je me souvienne étant petit, c'était quand je venais te déranger dans ton bureau ou ailleurs, fier de courir, parce que tu ne me mettais pas à la porte.

— Je sais, soupirai-je. J'ai essayé d'être différent de mon père mais je n'ai pas très bien réussi, j'en suis conscient. Je ne voulais pas être comme lui avec toi mais je ne pouvais pas non plus... j'étais trop lâche pour lui tenir tête, même à trente ans. Et ensuite, j'ai pensé que la façon dont il m'avait élevé n'était pas si mal puisque je pouvais me protéger du monde extérieur et assurer ton avenir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tout parte de travers et que je perde tout contrôle.

Voldemort était revenu en partie d'abord, puis totalement et il avait recouvert sa puissance. Puis Draco avait écopé de la marque et le Lord était venu habiter au Manoir. Dans cet ordre ou non, je ne m'en souvenais même plus vraiment.

— Je suis vraiment désolé Draco. J'aurais aimé que les choses puissent avoir été différentes...

— Si cela avait été le cas, tu ne serais pas vivant pour en parler. Il t'aurait tué, et mère aussi, peut-être même moi. Les choses sont comme elles sont.

— Je sais, fis-je en m'approchant pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être désolé, même si ça ne change rien pour toi.

— Et le fait que tu sois désolé me fait plaisir. Je sais que tu tiens à moi aujourd'hui et tu le montres.

Il me rendit mon étreinte. J'embrassai sa tempe puis le relâchai.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose maintenant ?

— Comme tu veux...

— Non c'est... écoute, si tu veux qu'on commence quelque chose, j'en serais ravi, mais si tu préfères qu'on ne débute que la semaine prochaine, alors c'est bon pour moi aussi.

— Tu as quoi exactement... enfin, que pourrait-on faire maintenant ?

— J'ai un stock de chocolat et de poudre de noisette, Bairim oblige, mais nous avons aussi des fruits de saison et de la vanille.

Il se lécha les lèvres et souffla ensuite :

— Bairim a de très bons gouts.

Je souris et sortis divers ingrédients pour que nous puissions commencer la préparation.

— Ça m'intrigue quand même, lui dis-je après quelques minutes. Tu voudrais un chien ou pas ?

— Un chien ? Pourquoi voudrais-je un chien ?

— T'en voulais un, il y a quelques années.

Il rit et dit :

— J'ai aussi voulu une licorne et un phénix. Crois-tu que je devrais m'en procurer ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu devais en avoir, mais si tu le voulais.

— Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Simple curiosité.

Il me lança un regard suspicieux mais se remit rapidement à la préparation de son gâteau. Et ce ne fut que mon intervention rapide quelques secondes plus tard qui l'empêcha de verser près de 100 grammes de sel dans sa pâte au chocolat.

**POV** **Charlie**

Je ne cessai de fixer les lignes incompréhensible et ce depuis une semaine. J'avais été chercher la bague et j'en avais profité pour faire un saut à la banque afin de savoir si je pouvais oui ou non dupliquer les livres présents dans le coffre. J'avais été plus qu'heureux quand le Gobelin m'avait autorisé à avoir recours à ce sortilège, mais je n'étais pas plus avancé, vu que tout cela était un vrai charabia.

Je soupirai en regardant l'heure, sachant que ma famille arriverait par portoloin dans trois heures.

Et j'hésitai toujours à offrir la bague à Lucius avant, après leur arrivée, ou pendant le repas du soir. J'avais aussi peur que cette dernière ne lui plaise pas, ou qu'elle ne lui aille pas. Elle était censée s'adapter magiquement, mais parfois, ce genre d'enchantement ne fonctionnait pas. Je savais que je stressais pour rien, sans aucune raison, mais c'était plus fort que moi et j'en voulais un peu à Lucius de m'avoir autant transformé au fil des années. Cependant, je me disais aussi que Lucius préférerait certainement que tout cela se fasse dans l'intimité, même si une petite partie de lui aurait peut-être aimée partager ça avec Draco. Mais pas forcément avec tous les Weasley, pensai-je.

Je fermai les livres et retournai les ranger dans la chambre, et plus exactement dans le premier tiroir de ma commode. Je fouillai également le deuxième et touchai le petit boîtier noir qui contenait la bague de Lucius. J'hésitai encore quelques secondes et le pris, le mettant dans ma poche, tout à coup heureux d'avoir mis un jeans. De toute manière, demain, j'allais passer toute la soirée avec costume et une robe de sorcier par dessus, tenue beaucoup trop sérieuse, j'avais donc eu besoin d'être plus à l'aise. Je souris, en pensant au lendemain, et à ce qui allait arriver.

J'allais me marier.

J'entendis soudain pleurer et me rendis dans la chambre de Bairim. Il était assis et pleurait vraiment beaucoup.

— Oh mon chéri, tu as fait un cauchemar.

Il secoua la tête et renifla, continuant malgré tout de pleurer. Il tendit les mains pour je le prenne dans mes bras, ce que je fis. Ce fut alors que je remarquai son front tout rouge. Je frottai délicatement et sentis une bosse se former.

— Tu t'es cogner Bairim ? demandai-je en embrassant ses joues humides de ses larmes.

Il hocha la tête tout en reniflant avant de se coller contre moi et de s'accrocher à mon cou.

— Je vais te faire un bisou magique, d'accord ? murmurai-je tout en sortant.

— Vi.

Je me reculai un peu et lui fis son bisou magique, ce qui fit cesser rapidement ses pleurs. Je me rendis ensuite en cuisine, me disant qu'un petit cacao pourrait le réconforter. Je tombai sur Carlos et lui demandai :

— Vous avez déjà fini votre garde ?

— Déjà ? rit-il. Mais oui, depuis cinq minutes.

Je souris et terminai rapidement pour ensuite rejoindre le salon. J'y trouvais Lucius et m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé, face à la fenêtre.

— Toujours d'accord pour demain, le taquinai-je.

— Demain ? fit-il innocemment.

Il caressa la joue de Bairim puis souffla :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon grand ?

— Il s'est certainement cogné dans son berceau, il a une bosse sur le front.

Il poussa les mèches de Bairim de devant son front puis se pencha sur lui pour embrasser la bosse avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement.

— Alors, comment s'est passé la garde, futur Monsieur Weasley, ris-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il fit ensuite une grimace puis se pinça les lèvres.

— Bien, fit-il après quelques secondes.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— C'est... je... ça va.

Je haussai les épaules et posai la tête sur la sienne, fatigué de ma garde de nuit. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, mais ris, avant de les rouvrir.

— Bairim, tu ne peux pas mettre tes doigts dans le nez des autres. Ni dans le tien, d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je.

Il leva vers moi ses grands yeux innocents puis murmura :

— Socolat.

— Tu viens d'en avoir un, petit bonhomme. Veux-tu avoir de nouveau avoir mal au ventre comme la dernière fois ? demandai-je en caressant son ventre.

Ma réponse ne dut pas lui plaire car il quitta mes genoux pour ceux de Lucius.

— Fais-moi un câlin, exigea Lucius en le serrant contre lui.

Bairim ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa même sur la joue, en faisant du bruit. Lucius le chatouilla avant d'inspecter son front.

— Lui as-tu mis de l'onguent ?

— Non, est-ce utile ?

— Peut-être. Ça risque de le lancer demain si on ne fait rien.

Je me levai et allai rapidement à l'infirmerie pour revenir avec de l'onguent. Je le tendis à Lucius qui le prit et en appliqua sur la bosse. Bairim sourit, avant de descendre au sol et de courir jusqu'à ses jeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait attendu d'être soigné pour passer à autre chose et j'avais envie de rire. Je regardai ensuite Lucius qui s'était calé contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux posés sur Bairim.

— Tu l'aimes, soufflai-je. Et tu m'aimes. Tout comme moi je vous aime.

— Tout va pour le mieux dans ce cas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je restai silencieux et regardai ensuite notre fils qui s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ses cubes de constructions. Je posai la main sur ma poche et me demandai si c'était le bon moment ou non.

— Et toi ? me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Toujours d'accord ?

— Oui, bien évidement.

Je plaçai ma main sur sa cuisse et la serrai un peu avant de sortir l'écrin de ma poche.

— Je sais que cela reste une formalité, mais j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir.

Je lui présentai la boîte noire et souris, anxieux malgré tout.

— Un cadeau ? fit-il, visiblement ravi.

— Oui, soufflai-je amusé.

Il prit la l'écrin entre ses mains et l'ouvrit avant de fixer son contenu tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Elle ne te plait pas ? m'inquiétai-je. Si c'est le cas, je peux l'échanger.

Enfin, je l'espérais. Il se tourna vers moi pour répliquer :

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il me donna ensuite la bague et me tendit sa main puis dit :

— Mets-la-moi, s'il te plait.

Je me sentis fébrile, dans le sens où le lendemain, j'allai devoir faire pareille avec une alliance. Je souris, essayant de cacher la montée de stress et lui passai la bague au doigt. Elle lui allait parfaitement, mais lui plaisait-elle vraiment ? Il plaça son doigt sous mon menton puis remonta mon visage avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Je répondis avidement et gémis en sentant sa langue quémander l'entrée que je lui accordais. Je pus vaguement entendre Bairim rire et souris contre la bouche de Lucius.

Le baiser dura de longues minutes, et je peinai même à m'écarter de lui de quelques millimètres afin de rependre un peu d'air. Je caressai ensuite ses cheveux tout en posant mon front contre le sien.

— Dois-je en déduire que la bague te plaît ?

— Tu peux oui, sourit-il en posant sa bouche à la commissure de mes lèvres.

— J'en suis heureux. Je tenais vraiment à ce que tu aies la tienne. As-tu vu l'inscription ? soufflai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil et retira la bague avant de lire ce qui était inscrit à l'intérieur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il remit la bague avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur ma bouche.

— Je devrais t'offrir des bagues plus souvent, réussis-je à dire.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, tu m'embrasses beaucoup mieux.

Il eut un air choqué et me pinça les flancs.

— Aille ! gémis-je en lui rendant la pareille.

Il attrapa mes mains et maintint mes poignets en une prise assez serrée puis me lança un regard de défi.

— Oh, donc tu as le droit de le faire, mais moi non ? répliquai-je amusé mais ne le montrant pas.

— Tout à fait.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

— D'accord, répondit-il sans cependant desserrer sa prise.

— Lucius ? sifflai-je tout en me léchant les lèvres.

J'avais envie qu'il repense à ce que nous avions fait dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour.

— Oui ? fit-il en fixant attentivement mes lèvres et ma langue qui les parcourait.

— Si tu ne me lâches pas, je ne réponds plus de rien et Bairim est dans la pièce.

— Tu n'oseras pas.

— Tu me connais si mal, répondis-je en fixant sa bouche.

— Des paroles, toujours des paroles, me taquina-t-il.

— Bairim, tu m'en veux si j'attaque Pada ?

Il se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils en nous regardant.

— Pas bobo, dit-il avec aplomb.

— Ça te dirait de l'attaquer avec moi, à l'aide de bisous et de chatouilles ?

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il pleure comme quand j'avais fait semblant de manger le nez de Lucius. Ce dernier claqua la langue contre son palais immédiatement et lui dit :

— Ou alors, tu m'aides attaquer Papa.

Les yeux de Bairim s'illuminèrent et je fis semblant de m'enfuir. Bairim courut vers moi et attrapa ma jambe, me stoppant afin de lui faire croire que cela avait suffit à m'arrêter. Je me laissai aussi tomber au sol alors qu'il commençait à me chatouiller.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions passés un bon moment avec Bairim qui grandissait de plus en plus. Mais j'avais ressenti ce malaise quand une fois de plus, il nous avait parlé des Dragons. Et dans ces cas là, j'avais envie d'être dans sa tête, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était mon fils. Je regardai le ciel, sachant que ma famille allait arriver et Hulrick se plaça tout à coup devant moi, l'air contrarié :

— Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider non ?

— Oui, désolé.

Je retournai au travail, c'est-à-dire installer la tente pour la réception, ainsi que l'agencement du mobilier, mais aussi la tente pour ma famille. J'entendis Bairim rire et crier et me retournai. Il gambadait un grand sourire aux lèvres et je remarquai directement la direction qu'il prenait. Les portes de la réserve. Je regardai alors avec attention et vis... Storme à une vingtaine de mètres.

— Bairim ? appelai-je afin qu'il vienne vers moi.

Il me regarda et m'adressa un grand sourire avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à Storme.

— Lucius ?

J'avais besoin de savoir si on laissait Bairim s'approcher de la barrière ou non. Il sortit de la tente et me sourit, venant m'embrasser certainement en pensant que je l'avais appelé pour ça.

— Regarde un peu le petit, murmurai-je tout en mordillant rapidement sa mâchoire.

— Bairim ! l'interpela-t-il à son tour. Viens ici s'il te plait.

Ce dernier fit la même chose qu'avec moi et je pensai le laisser se rapprocher de la barrière afin qu'il puisse voir Storme de plus près, mais Lucius en décida autrement en courant après le petit fuyard et l'attrapa, l'embrassant ensuite tout en le ramenant vers moi.

— Alors ? On ne m'écoute plus, le grondai-je gentiment. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Pada et Papa ?

— Mais veux voir Stome !

— Et nous avions, si je me souviens bien, décidés que tu n'irais pas près des Dragons sans nous, le gronda gentiment Lucius.

— Alors viens, fit Bairim en essayant de descendre des bras de Lucius.

— Nous n'avons pas trop le temps aujourd'hui mon chéri,... hésita son père en me lançant un regard.

— Promis, on essayera de te permettre de voir Storme dans plusieurs jours, ajoutai-je.

— Pas mainant ?

— Non, pas Maintenant, articulai-je exagérément.

Il soupira et eut une moue contrariée tout en se tordant dans les bras de Lucius pour pouvoir regarder Storme.

— Fais lui signe, il te voit, ris-je.

J'entendis soudain du bruit derrière et me retournai.

— Salut, fis-je en allant vers eux.

Ron posa Rose qui sourit en voyant les tentes.

— Hello toi, dis-je amusé. Viens voir tonton !

Elle me regarda étrangement et courut dans les jambes d'Hermione. Je ris et allai embrasser ma famille.

— Tout va bien ? demandai-je par habitude.

Il y eut une hésitation d'à peine une ou deux secondes avant que papa ne réponde :

— Oui oui. Et vous, tout est prêt pour le mariage ?

— Presque, on va dire. Votre tente est montée, installez-vous pendant qu'on finit.

Je souris et rejoignis ensuite les autres pour constater qu'ils avaient fini de disposer les meubles.

— Parfait, soufflai-je. Bon ben, on a plus qu'à attendre demain pour installer les fleurs et autres, puis y aura plus qu'à dire « oui, que la Magie nous lies à jamais ».

— Vu toute l'organisation que sa demande, râla gentiment Hulrick, je vous préviens que si l'un de vous deux essaie de quitter l'autre devant l'autel, je l'y ramène illico.

— Si quelqu'un doit fuir, ça ne sera pas moi, affirmai-je en allant prendre Lucius et Bairim dans mes bras.

J'embrassai ce dernier qui était accroché au cou de Lucius, concentré à lui faire je ne savais quoi dans ses cheveux.

— Je n'ai pas prévu de m'enfuir non plus, répondit le blond, pas après tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là.

Je l'embrassai et souris ensuite tout en décoiffant Bairim.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous mangions tous ensemble dans la tente occupés par ma famille mais je pouvais voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, sans mettre le doigt dessus. J'en profitai donc pour lancer le sujet avant que le dessert ne soit servit :

— Il se passe quoi au juste ?

— De quoi tu parles ? me demanda Ron.

— J'sais pas, y a un truc qui est bizarre.

En le disant, je me rendis compte qu'en fait c'était l'absence de blague débile de la part des jumeaux.

— Oh, vous avez enfin muris ? demandai-je en riant.

George me lança un regard faussement vexé tandis que Fred m'adressa un regard sombre.

— Genre, y a quoi exactement là ? Parce que rien à foutre que demain je me marie, si quelque chose ne va pas, j'aimerais ne pas être mis de côtés.

— Tu n'es pas mis de côté, me rassura immédiatement maman avec un petit sourire.

— Ouais, ben c'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

— Sinon Molly, commença Harry surement pour changer de sujet, il paraît que vous avez vue Teddy l'autre jour, il me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre.

— Oh oui, nous l'avons vu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Nous les avons croisés, lui et Andromeda, dans une rue marchande du Londres moldu.

Harry sourit et acquiesça avant de boire une gorgée de son vin. Le repas continua et je ne cessai de jeter des coups d'œil à maman, puis aux jumeaux, avant de me souvenir. Elle m'avait dit leur en avoir parlé... Était-ce ça qui n'allait pas ? Je me promis d'en parler aux jumeaux à la fin du repas et fis comme si de rien n'était, papotant avec Hermione sur les livres que j'avais trouvé dans le coffre de Bairim.

Une petite heure plus tard, après avoir mangé le dessert et bu un thé ou un chocolat pour ma part, Lucius murmura à mon oreille, tout en caressant la tête de Bairim posée sur son épaule :

— Je vais aller le coucher.

— Okay. Je vous rejoins rapidement.

J'embrassai le front de Bairim qui ne broncha même pas et posai ensuite mes lèvres sur celles de Lucius et soufflai, d'une voix basse et amusée :

— A moins que tu préfères que nous fassions chambre à part pour cette nuit.

— Et bien... ce serait probablement mieux en effet.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant avant tout voulu le taquiner.

— Oh, très bien. Je dormirais dans la chambre du haut.

Je l'embrassai un peu plus longuement, sachant d'avance qu'il allait me manquer et dis :

— Ce n'est que pour une nuit, après tout.

— Oh ?! Je plaisantais, mais si tu préfères, alors d'accord.

Il m'embrassa profondément puis lécha et mordilla ma lèvre inférieure avant de reculer.

— C'est moi qui plaisantais, fis-je. Donc... on dort ensemble ?

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et il ajouta :

— Vraiment mignon que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi à ce point...

Je grognai mais souris alors qu'il se levait et quittait ensuite la tente, non sans saluer tout le monde et allant serrer Draco dans ses bras. J'étais content que leur relation aille mieux, depuis quelques jours, et cuisiner ensemble les avaient rapprochés. Du coup, en voyant ça, j'avais hâte que Bairim puisse voler ou m'accompagner sur un balai. Et encore plus de lui faire découvrir les Dragons, même si... je commençai à croire que c'était lui qui allait m'apprendre des choses sur eux.

— Dites les gars, soufflai-je après plusieurs minutes, j'aurais besoin de vous quelques minutes.

Je m'étais adressé aux jumeaux, toujours en train de boire leur thé. Ils échangèrent un regard et Fred me demanda :

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Par rapport à demain, mentis-je. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que Ron me demande :

— Pourquoi c'est des jumeaux que t'as besoin ?

— Es-tu jaloux ? m'exclamai-je en riant.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

— Tut tut, fis-je en regardant les jumeaux. Alors ?

Ron pesta mais n'insista pas plus et notre discussion devait avoir attisé la curiosité des jumeaux parce qu'ils se levèrent et me pressèrent même de les suivre. Ce que je fis. Une fois dehors, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Fred me dit :

— Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

— J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe, soufflai-je en les regardant tous les deux.

George eut une moue embêté et Fred se renferma immédiatement puis aboya :

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De ce qu'il se passe entre maman et vous. Parce que je ne suis pas aveugle et que j'aimerais savoir le problème.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Je suis curieux. Alors ?

Je regardai George, étant décelé chez lui une possibilité pour qu'il parle plus rapidement que Fred. Il soupira puis dit :

— Maman nous a parlé de quelque chose et Fred ne le prend pas très bien.

— Bien sûr que je le prends pas bien ! cracha immédiatement ce dernier.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, soufflai-je.

Je regardai alors Fred, et demandai :

— Je lui ai conseillé de vous le dire, de manière égoïste, pour savoir si vous lui auriez pardonné.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? répliqua Fred sans attendre. Comment est-ce qu'on est censé pardonner une telle chose ? Elle a eu sept putains d'enfants et les seuls dont elle ne voulait pas, c'était nous !

— Fred..., soupira George en me lançant un regard embêté. Ça n'a duré que quelques mois et ensuite, elle nous a aimé tout autant que les autres. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle avec déjà trois enfants en bas âge.

— Elle vous aime, affirmai-je.

— Sept enfants ! Deux non voulu et non prévu. Les autres, elle a pas réagit pareil. Je la déteste. Tu sais ce que ça fait de te sentir de trop, d'un coup ? De te dire que ta mère, celle qui te regarde la plupart du temps avec de l'indulgence, ne t'a pas voulu ?

Il secoua la tête, les mâchoires serrées et ajouta :

— Je me suis toujours senti nulle part à ma place, sauf près de George. Je pensais que c'était un truc de jumeaux. Mais en fait, j'ai surement ressenti son rejet !

— Fred, souffla George, indulgent. A part Bill, Charlie et peut-être Percy, je pense pas qu'elle avait prévu ni nous, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Et souviens-toi à qui tu parles, murmura-t-il ensuite en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Non, laisse-le faire. Je sais que tout le monde veut me rassurer en me disant que Bairim me pardonnera, mais je vois que ça ne sera pas le cas.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua George. Fred ne voit et n'entend que ce qu'il veut pour le coup. Maman nous aime et nous a aimé autant que les autres, ça lui a juste pris plus de temps. Non mais franchement Fred, s'énerva-t-il ensuite, tu te rends compte de toutes les conneries qu'elle nous a pardonné ? On n'a pas arrêté de faire des bêtises, on a quitté Poudlard avant d'avoir nos Aspics et ensuite, on n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'être des connards et enfreindre la loi avec Draco ! Elle nous a pardonné un nombre incalculable d'erreurs et elle en a fait une, une seule, et tu ne peux pas t'en remettre ?

Fred ne répondit rien et sans un mot de plus, nous laissa seuls George et moi.

— Comment ça se fait que toi, tu vois les choses comme ça et pas lui ? demandai-je des plus curieux.

Le plus souvent, ils étaient toujours du même avis.

— Je ne sais pas. Il pense qu'elle ne nous a jamais aimé et a toujours fait semblant je pense. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Elle ne nous a pas voulu pendant quelques mois mais nous a aimé pendant des années et des années, pour moi ça compense largement. Mais honnêtement, je pense que ça ira pour Bairim, en ce qui te concerne du moins.

— J'ai voulu le tuer, affirmai-je en ayant envie de vomir sous l'émotion qui me gagnait à prononcer ses mots. Je ne me suis pas contenté de ne pas le vouloir.

— Mais c'est une chose que tu ne lui diras pas, affirma-t-il avec aplomb, jamais. Tu peux lui dire que tu ne l'as pas toujours voulu et même que tu ne l'aimais pas à un moment, mais tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire que tu as voulu le tuer.

Je secouai la tête et soufflai :

— Je ne pourrais pas le regarder éternellement et avoir ça sur la conscience. Ça me pèse, et j'appréhende le moment où il me haïra, mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, c'est déjà assez dure comme ça de le regarder de temps en temps en repensant à cette période.

Et je savais que c'était égoïste.

— Si tu le feras. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ça dernièrement, avec ce que maman nous a dit et tout. Tu as été égoïste à ce moment-là de ne pas en vouloir, parce que tu ne voulais pas bouleverser ton monde et avoir à faire face à quelque chose de nouveau. Et tu t'en veux, ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Mais si tu lui dis que tu as voulu le tuer, toi ça te soulagera peut-être mais et lui ? Tu penses que ça l'aidera à se sentir mieux ? Il va déjà devoir supporté le regard des autres à cause du fait qu'il sera né de deux pères, qui plus est un Weasley et un Malfoy, deux familles totalement opposées et censées se détester depuis des siècles, littéralement. Et quand as-tu prévu de lui dire ça ? Avant ou après qu'il ait compris que son autre père avait été un Mangemort pendant des années et avait torturé pas mal de gens, dont des nés-moldus avec lesquels il sera peut-être ami. Sérieusement Charlie, s'il en veut à Lucius pour ça et que tu lui dis que tu as voulu le _tuer_, vous allez le perdre tous les deux, et probablement pour toujours.

Je ne répondis rien, choqué de comprendre qu'il avait raison. Bairim allait souffrir, et lui dire une chose pareille n'allait pas l'aider à nous voir. Et je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils, jamais. Je secouai la tête, les larmes amères noyant mes yeux.

— Je... je n'ai pas pensé à tous ça. Je...

Je me repris et me frottai le visage, avant de souffler d'une voix déterminée :

— Alors, je ne lui dirais jamais.

George me sourit puis me prit dans ses bras maladroitement.

— Je me sens plus malin que toi pour le coup, souffla-t-il ensuite, un sourire dans la voix. Ça fait du bien.

Je le serais à mon tour et répondis ensuite :

— Profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours.

— Ah ah ! Et sinon, prêt à devenir un homme marié ?

— Oui, et toi, c'est pour quand ?

— Très amusant, dit-il avant de me tirer la langue.

— Non, justement. Quand est-ce que tu vas nous présenter quelqu'un ?

— J'ai le temps, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Est-ce tu as déjà eu des relations, au moins ? demandai-je.

— Bien sûr ! fit-il en rougissant.

— Alors, pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais vu de jolie fille à ton bras ou même des garçons ? Où est le problème ?

— J'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui s'entendra parfaitement avec Fred et comprendra ce qu'on partage. Ce n'est encore jamais arrivé, c'est tout.

— Oh, je pensais que c'est parce que vous n'aviez pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte de coucher avec vous deux, fis-je mine de rien.

— Si, soupira-t-il après un moment d'hésitation, on a trouvé.

— Et ?

— Et quoi ?

— Et bien, pourquoi vous ne nous la présentez pas ? On pourrait comprendre, avec le temps. Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie.

— C'est ça, maman et papa pourraient comprendre ? Et Ginny ? Bill ? On sait tous les deux que non. Et puis même ce n'est pas... ça ne marche pas non plus. Écoute, on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Si Fred apprend que je t'ai parlé de ça, il va m'en vouloir à mort et c'est déjà assez tendu entre nous en ce moment alors s'il te plait, ne parle de ça à personne.

— Okay. Mais... est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous faites ménage à trois ?

J'étais assez curieux sur leur mode de vie, qui ne me posait aucun problème. Je devais donc être aussi dérangé qu'eux, mais bon, je côtoyais des Dragons chaque jour et allais épouser Lucius le lendemain.

— Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles en apprendre plus sur nos... relations.

— Si si, le rassurai-je. Rien ne me choquera et je suis curieux. Et puis, tu es mon petit frère et je m'inquiète pour vous.

— Comme tu veux. Quelques années, je crois.

— Avec la même fille ou...

— Non, enfin oui et non. Pas vraiment.

— Tu n'es pas clair, ris-je. Allez, ne me fait pas te supplier. Raconte-moi !

— Fred préfère les filles mais ça me dérange pas, et je préfère les garçons mais Fred n'est pas contre. Alors on... alterne.

— Oh... tu as tout compris, les hommes c'est beaucoup mieux. Et est-ce... toi et Fred ?

Merlin, pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ?!

— On... s'embrasse... parfois, hésita-t-il gêné.

Je déglutis, voyant à son visage qu'il était même plus que gêné, comme dérangé. Et je ne doutais plus qu'ils faisaient peut-être plus que ça, mais je choisis de ne pas creuser plus.

— Oh... bien. Du coup, je vous conseillerais d'effectivement garder ça pour vous.

Je posai la main sur son épaule, puis l'attirai à moi afin de lui montrer que je ne le jugeais pas, ni n'allais le repousser. Seulement, je repensai à une chose.

— Bordel ! Vous l'avez donc maté en plus ! Que jamais Harry n'apprenne ça, où vous êtes morts et je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça. Idem pour Lucius.

— On n'a pas prévu de leur en parler, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

— Très bien. Bon, je vais rejoindre mon futur mari. Toi, tu devrais aller voir Fred, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit saoul demain à mon mariage.

— Je m'en occupe. Amuses-toi bien.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-et-unième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 22**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV** **Lucius**

— Que l'on apporte les alliances, demanda le maître de cérémonie après avoir parlé pendant quelques minutes.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, mon regard étant plongé dans celui de Charlie depuis le début. Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée depuis mon réveil s'était évaporée quand j'avais croisé ses orbes brunes. Il allait dire oui, je le voyais dans ses yeux, et aucune catastrophe n'était pour l'instant survenue. Je me détournai une seconde et souris en voyant Bairim habillé d'un petit costume blanc et vert s'avancer vers nous, un petit coussin entre ses mains. Il avait un immense sourire sur le visage et nous pouvions tous voir à quel point il était fier, probablement de nous montrer comme il marchait bien et était beau. Il arriva à nos côtés et nous présenta le coussin sur lequel étaient posées les alliances que je voyais pour la première fois et trouvai magnifiques. Mon pouce caressa ma bague de fiançailles à mon annulaire droit et je me retins difficilement de sourire plus encore.

Merlin, j'allais épouser Charlie, pour de vrai. Après toutes ces années, toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées, nous allions nous marier.

Nous primes chacun la bague supposée être celle de l'autre et je la caressai discrètement entre mes doigts. Je passai ma main dans les cheveux de Bairim tandis que Charlie se baissait pour l'embrasser sur la tempe et nous le remerciâmes tous les deux avant qu'il ne rejoigne son parrain. Nous avions réalisé le matin même, grâce au maître de cérémonie, que nous n'avions pas encore choisi de témoins. Je m'étais intérieurement traité d'idiot d'avoir oublié un détail aussi important et m'étais immédiatement tourné vers Draco qui avait été ravi d'accepter tandis que Charlie avait demandé à Ron qui avait également accepté avec plaisir. J'échangeai un sourire avec mon premier fils puis replongeai mes yeux dans ceux de mon très bientôt mari. Nous étions vêtu de la même manière et portions tous deux un costume blanc avec des broderies verte émeraude au bout des manches et une chemise de la même couleur. Le tout surmonté d'une robe de cérémonie blanche couverte de broderies vertes et de petites émeraudes. J'étais certain que ça avait dû coûter une fortune mais je m'en fichais actuellement, surtout que Charlie était tout bonnement magnifique ainsi vêtu. Je lui attrapai la main et la serrai doucement, liant nos doigts.

— Lucius Malfoy, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Charlie Weasley ici présent et vous lier magiquement à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Charlie sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

— Oui, répondis-je en lui souriant également, que la magie nous lie à jamais.

Charlie prit ma main gauche et fit glisser la bague le long de mon annulaire gauche.

— Charlie Weasley, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Lucius Malfoy ici présent et vous lier magiquement à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Il me regarda intensément, puis se lécha les lèvres et répondit enfin,

— A jamais, j'accepte de me lier à lui et sa magie.

— Pour que cela fonctionne, lui souffla discrètement le maître de cérémonie, vous devez dire les mots appropriés.

Je me retins de sourire et de répliquer que Charlie n'était de toute façon pas du genre à suivre les règles.

— Oui, que la magie nous lie à jamais, souffla-t-il en me pénétrant de son regard.

J'attrapai sa main et me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en faisant passer l'anneau à son doigt. Le maître de cérémonie prit ensuite un ruban qu'il enroula magiquement autour de mon poignet ainsi que de celui de Charlie, puis posa sa baguette dessus et récita une incantation. Je sentis un courant d'air chaud me traverser et je me sentis incroyablement bien pendant plusieurs secondes. Le maître termina son incantation et le ruban se désintégra.

— Bien. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare donc liés par les liens sacrés du mariage sorcier et de la magie de notre monde.

Je fis un pas vers Charlie tandis qu'il en faisait un vers moi puis je posai mes mains sur ses joues et collai ma bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser. Je savais qu'il serait préférable que le baiser ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me décoller de ses lèvres. Nous étions mariés, liés à jamais par la magie et notre amour. Salazar, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, ni à la naissance de Draco, ni à celle de Bairim. Je léchai ses lèvres et ma langue les franchis rapidement pour rejoindre sa compagne. Mes mains descendirent sur son cou tandis que les siennes agrippaient mes hanches. Je sentis quelque chose heurter nos jambes et je me séparai de lui pour baisser la tête et voir Bairim nous regarder de ses grands yeux verts. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et réalisai rapidement que tout le monde riait plus ou moins discrètement ou souriait grandement.

— Hey p'tit bonhomme, souffla Charlie. Toi aussi, tu veux un bisou ?

Il passa l'un de ses bras autour du cou de son père et l'autre autour du mien puis nous attira contre lui et rit :

— Vi ! Mais pas sur bouche !

Je ris et embrassai sa joue tandis que Charlie en faisant de même sur l'autre.

— Voilà une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama Charlie. Maintenant, que la fête commence !

Le maître de cérémonie lança un regard étrange à Charlie puis rejoignit Geoffroy tandis que les invités rejoignaient la tente des festivités. Molly vint cependant serrer son fils contre elle, puis m'attirera également dans ses bras avant de nous prendre Bairim et de l'emmener avec elle. Nous allâmes également dans la tente et je remarquai que les instruments ensorcelés avaient déjà commencé à jouer. Bien. Tous vinrent nous féliciter et Ron dit :

— Bienvenue dans le clan Weasley Lucius. Et toi, fit-il en pointant Charlie du doigt, tu as très bien choisis !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta :

— Félicitation à vous deux !

Je retins la grimace qui avait menacé de déformer mes traits et lui souris. J'aimais Charlie, et les Weasley n'étaient pas aussi infernaux et infréquentables que mon père avait voulu me le faire croire, même Arthur n'était pas si détestable que cela. Mais de là à devenir un Weasley... j'avais juste beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée. Je supposais que je n'aurais qu'à me répéter un peu tous les jours que j'étais à présent Lucius... Weasley, et tout irait bien. Merlin, il m'aurait tué mais j'aurais tout de même voulu voir la tête de mon père à ce moment précis. Draco était un Potter, j'étais un Weasley, les Malfoy venaient définitivement de s'éteindre. Parce que oui, notre nom complet, à Charlie, Bairim et moi était à présent Weasley-Malfoy mais je savais parfaitement que les gens allaient s'arrêter au premier nom de famille. Alors voilà, j'étais un Weasley. Je me mordis la lèvre et cherchai mes fils des yeux, Salazar, je n'allais pas m'y faire. Je les vis un peu plus loin, Draco discutant avec Harry et Bairim racontant avec enthousiasme quelque chose à Molly qui l'écoutait attentivement, jetant néanmoins un regard à l'un de ses jumeaux une fois de temps en temps. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux mais ce n'était pas mes affaires. N'est-ce pas ? Parce que d'accord, j'étais un... Weasley, mais ça ne me rendait pas responsable de toute la famille. Hm.

— Je suis censé me préoccuper de ta famille ? demandai-je discrètement à Charlie quand Ron partit.

— Pardon ?

— Est-ce que je dois... Leurs affaires ne sont pas devenues les miennes juste parce que nous sommes mariés, si ?

Il sembla réfléchir et me répondit :

— Tu viens de te lier à moi pour la vie, et ma famille, après toi et Bairim, est tout ce que j'aie de plus chère. Libre à toi de comprendre ce que j'attends de toi. Je vais me soucier de Draco, et c'est même déjà le cas.

— Oui je sais, et je me soucis de ta famille, mais il y a une différence entre se soucier d'eux et se mêler de leurs affaires. Mon père ne se mêlait pas de ce que la famille de ma mère pouvait faire ou de leurs disputes, pas tant que ça n'entachait pas sa réputation. Et je ne sais juste pas si toi et ta famille vous sentiriez offensé que je me mêle de cela ou le contraire.

— Si tu juges que te mêler de certaines peut les améliorer, alors fait ce que tu juges le mieux. Moi, je ne me gênerais pas pour m'en mêler, si Draco et toi êtes dans ce genre de situation. Je suis ton mari, et... j'aime ce mot, termina-t-il en m'embrassant.

Je l'embrassai en retour puis soufflai contre ses lèvres :

— D'accord.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais j'allais m'en contenter.

— Sinon, sais-tu ce que j'ai envie de faire subir à ton corps, là tout de suite ?

— J'en ai une vague idée oui, répondis-je en l'attirant contre moi. Crois-tu qu'ils le remarqueront si on s'éclipse un moment ?

Il se mit à rire comme un fou et souffla, au creux de mon oreille, difficilement :

— Je parlais de la torture en te menant à la piste de danse.

Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et tirai légèrement dessus puis la relâchai avant de le tirer à ma suite jusqu'à la piste de dance. Je me mis face à lui et pris l'une de ses mains dans la mienne puis posai mes doigts sur sa hanche. Il l'enleva et la posa sur son épaule avant de poser lui même sa main sur ma hanche. Je haussai un sourcil et attrapai sa main pour la poser sur mon épaule, reprenant sa hanche entre mes doigts.

— Tu le fais exprès ? demanda-t-il en retirant une fois de plus ma main pour la poser sur son épaule, plaçant ensuite la sienne sur ma hanche qu'il serra, tout en me rapprochant de lui.

Il picora mes lèvres, avant de mordiller celle inférieure et de souffler :

— M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Bon, il voulait mener. D'accord, je pouvais le laisser faire après tout, pourquoi pas ?

— Je prends ton nom de famille, tu pourrais au moins me laisser ça, répliquai-je contre ses lèvres. Mais soit.

— J'ai déjà joué la femme en accouchant, tu pourrais accepter ça sans râler, non ?

— Toujours aussi insupportable à ce que je vois, rétorquai-je avec un sourire amusé.

— Toujours, souffla-t-il. Mais je peux facilement te rendre le compliment.

Je posai ma bouche contre la sienne et mordis sa lèvre pour me venger gentiment.

— Je te laisse faire dans ce cas.

En y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais jamais vu Charlie danser et j'étais plutôt intrigué.

— Merci, fit-il avant de m'embrasser et de commencer à bouger.

Il me marcha rapidement sur les pieds. Je le laissai faire une première fois ainsi qu'une seconde mais me reculai avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer.

— Charlie, tu... sais danser n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui... et non. Nous dansons, donc je dirais oui. Maintenant, est-ce que je le fais bien, indéniablement non.

— Indéniablement, acquiesçai-je, véritablement amusé.

— Suis-je si peu doué ?

— Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, fis-je en prenant sa main sur ma hanche et en la plaçant sur mon épaule.

Je reposai ma main sur sa hanche puis nous commençâmes à danser, doucement. Il posa rapidement sa tête sur mon épaule et murmura quelques secondes plus tard :

— Regarde Bairim, il dévore la table de buffet des yeux.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai que Charlie avait raison.

— Tes parents vont vraiment finir par croire qu'on ne le nourrit pas, ris-je en embrassant son front.

— Oh, je ne pense pas. Sinon, avec Ron et Percy, ils auraient été qualifiés d'horribles parents. Ils regardaient tout deux la nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été nourris.

— Ron le fait toujours, de ce que j'en vois.

— Oui, j'admets. Par contre, que ressens-tu par rapport à... Non, oublie, chuchota-t-il l'air mal à l'aise.

— Non je t'écoute. Par rapport à... ?

— Non, rien, laisse tomber.

— Charlie, dis-moi s'il te plait.

— Je me demandai comment tu te sentais par rapport à ta... la mère de Draco.

Dire que j'étais surpris par cette question était un doux euphémisme.

— Dans quel sens ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous étiez marié... même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour, vous avez vécu ensemble longtemps. Et nous venons de nous marier.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose. Nous étions mariés, c'est vrai, mais ce que nous avions n'a rien à voir avec ce que je partage avec toi. Elle a été ma meilleure amie pendant de nombreuses années et notre mariage a toujours été plus administratif qu'autre chose. En réalité, je considère ce qu'elle et moi avions comme une alliance, mais toi et moi, nous sommes mariés. Et je t'aime.

— Bonne réponse, tu auras donc le droit à une bonne pipe quand tu le voudras, fit-il ave un regard lubrique.

— Quand je veux ? lui demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

— Pourquoi cette question ? me questionna-t-il tout en me marchant une fois de plus sur les pieds.

— Pour en être certain, répondis-je en pinçant la peau de sa hanche. Et arrête de me marcher sur les pieds.

— Je ne le fais pas exprès !

— J'espère bien ! Mais tu le fais quand même...

Il grogna et je l'embrassai, heureux.

**POV** **Charlie**

La danse une fois finie, Lucius et moi étions partis nous asseoir et depuis, je discutais avec ma famille de tout et de rien, mais surtout en me remémorant de bons souvenirs d'enfance. Ron avait d'ailleurs été surpris d'apprendre que je l'avais un jour abandonné en haut d'un arbre, car il avait oublié. Et maintenant, je voyais Fred boire verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool. J'imaginai Bairim à la place et j'eus mal au cœur. Je voyais bien maman tenter de capter son regard, mais je comprenais aussi qu'elle veuille le laisser tranquille. Et George lui semblait juste abattu. Il fallait dire que c'était rare quand l'un faisait la tête et l'autre non.

— Papa, tu danses avec moi ? fit soudain Rose.

Ron ne répondit pas mais la prit dans ses bras pour aller sur la piste de danse. Je jetai un regard à Hermione, qui souriait et lui demandai :

— Pas de deuxième en vue ?

— Peut-être, répondit-elle de façon énigmatique.

— Elle est mignonne en tous cas et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour envers un enfant avant Bairim.

— Je me souviens de Pivoine en effet...

— Ron te l'a dit ? rougis-je.

— Oui, il me l'a dit.

— Désolé pour ça, soufflai-je avant de vider mon verre de vin.

Hulrick se leva et demanda à Moliva si elle voulait danser. Je souris, et fus heureux de les voir ensuite évoluer sur la piste, collé-serré. Papa invita maman, puis Isaac se leva. Seulement, au lieu d'aller vers Abigail, il se posa près de moi.

— Tu danses avec moi ? me demanda-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Je ne préfère pas, je vais te réduire les pieds en miettes sinon, ris-je.

— On s'en fiche, viens ! Je vais t'apprendre si tu veux.

— Okay.

Je me levai et nous allâmes sur la piste.

— Bon, qui prend qui ? demandai-je.

— Tu viens de te marier Charlie, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

— Oh ! Tu sais de quoi je parle, rétorquai-je. Bon, je mène alors.

Je plaçai ma main sur sa hanche et pris sa main dans la mienne, puis bougeai. Je ne fus pas long à lui marcher sur le pied droit et je grimaçai.

— Je te l'avais dit, soupirai-je en me reculant.

— C'est parce que tu t'y prends mal. D'abord, si tu ne sais pas danser, tu ne mènes pas.

Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et mis la mienne sur son épaule.

— Ensuite, tu ne regardes tes pieds sous aucun prétexte et tu me laisses faire.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et loupai encore deux trois pas avant de prendre le mouvement, sans plus lui marcher sur les pieds.

— Oh, ce n'est pas si dur, murmurai-je content de moi.

— C'est parce que je suis bon professeur sucre d'orge, voilà tout.

— Oh, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi en public ? plaisantai-je.

Je ne m'étais donc pas attendu à entendre venant de derrière :

— Je dérange peut-être ?

Je sursautai et me retournai, pour voir Lucius.

— Non, Isaac me donnait un cours de danse.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, tu veux qu'on le mette en pratique, proposai-je.

— Bien sûr.

— Désolé, fis-je en me détachant d'Isaac, mon mari me réclame.

— Hm, tu n'es pas le premier à me faire le coup, dit-il dramatiquement. J'essaierai de m'en remettre...

— Invite Abi ou Johanna.

Mais je vis rapidement que Johanna dansait avec Geoffroy.

— Enfin, débrouille-toi. Au pire, invite George.

Je me tournai et posai la main sur l'épaule de Lucius, tout en me collant complètement à lui.

— Je te manquais déjà amour ?

— Oui. Je m'ennuis sans toi, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris en embrassant son cou avant de lâcher sa main et d'entourer sa nuque. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches et m'attira tout contre lui. Il rit doucement puis dit :

— Regarde, Bairim danse avec Rose.

Je me tournai et ris en les voyants en train d'imiter les grands. Je vis aussi qu'Isaac avait été inviter George et que ce dernier avait accepté.

— Encore heureux que je ne lui ai pas dit de se jeter de la falaise, murmurai-je amusé.

— Question de point de vue, plaisanta-t-il.

— Oh, ne fais pas ton jaloux, veux-tu. C'est un collègue et un ami, rien de plus.

Je me remis tout contre lui et regardai ceux qui comptaient tous pour moi, parler ou danser, voir manger en ce qui concernait Ron, ou boire pour Fred.

— Je ne pense pas parler un jour avec Bairim de ma période où j'ai voulu le tuer. Et je ne sais même pas si je lui dirais un jour qu'il n'était pas désiré de mon côté.

— Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne rien lui dire pour la première partie, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes. Quant au reste, c'est à toi de voir. Je ne sais pas si cela changera grand chose pour lui, de ne pas savoir j'entends.

— Fred le prend très mal, je n'ai pas envie que Bairim cesse de nous parler ou nous voir.

Je ne dis pas qu'avec son passé de Mangemort, il y avait aussi des risques. Parce qu'une fois à Poudlard, Bairim allait connaître le passé et le rôle que Lucius avait dans la guerre. Et toute la gentillesse et l'amour de Lucius n'allait peut-être pas suffire.

— Tu as raison. Ce serait mieux qu'il puisse rester en bons termes avec au moins l'un d'entre nous.

Je le serrais plus fortement et chuchotai :

— Nous ferons tout pour qu'il le fasse avec nous deux. D'accord ?

— D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement. Je pensais vraiment que ça passerait..., souffla-t-il ensuite.

— Passerait ? demandai-je.

— L'envie de te toucher et de t'embrasser tout le temps. Pas que je m'en plaigne, sois-en sûr.

— Je te comprends, j'ai cru ça aussi au début, alors que c'est le contraire.

Je mordis son lobe d'oreille et léchai ensuite son cou, avant de cesser, voyant le regard de Ginny, dansant avec Carlos, posé sur nous.

Lucius embrassa mon cou puis le mordilla, murmurant ensuite :

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

— Ma petite sœur nous regarde.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûr, je n'ai pas envie de me comporter comme ça devant elle, articulai-je difficilement.

Ce salaud était en train de suçoter la peau de mon cou.

— Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il écarta les pans de ma robe de sorcier et passa ses pouces sous ma chemise afin de caresser la peau de mes flancs. Il commença ensuite à mordre la peau de mon cou, alternant avec des coups de langues.

— Lucius, susurrai-je. S'il te... Oh...

Il venait de se coller à ma cuisse et je pus sentir son érection.

— Tu disais ? fit-il en collant sa propre cuisse entre mes jambes.

Je gémis et enfouis la tête dans le creux de son cou, tout en bougeant légèrement des hanches. Il grogna et me mordit plus fortement avant de passer sa langue sur la marque qu'il devait avoir fait avec ses dents. Je me frottai à lui, discrètement vu qu'avec nos tenues, les gens ne voyaient pas spécialement ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Lucius gémit et je souris, tout en glissant au creux de son oreille :

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? grogna-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de mes hanches.

— Prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ou tu m'allumes ?

— Ce n'est pas moi l'allumeur entre nous. Et c'est toi qui as commencé.

— Non, menteur, mais je m'en fous.

J'accentuai le frottement et demandai ensuite :

— Dis-moi que tu as ta baguette sur toi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant de gémir.

— Pour le sort de nettoyage, réussis-je à dire avant de passer les mains sur ses fesses, à l'abri des regards.

— Oui, dit-il en accentuant le contact et en glissant l'une de ses mains sous mon pantalon pour aller caresser mes fesses.

— Lucius, le réprimandai-je tout bas.

— Quoi ?

— Ne va pas trop loin, non plus. On est sur une piste de danse, avec ma famille et nos amis tout autour de nous.

— C'est toi qui as parlé de sort de nettoyage, ils ne me voient pas faire plus que toi. Et... je vois difficilement comment on pourrait aller plus loin que ça, de toute façon.

Il mordit une nouvelle fois mon cou puis murmura :

— Tu sens vraiment trop bon...

— Toi aussi, répondis-je en me collant encore plus à lui si c'était possible.

Nous nous frottâmes comme ça quelques minutes avant que je ne me vide, sans même me toucher, juste en sentant ses mains palper mes fesses. Je le sentis ensuite trembler contre moi et sus qu'il venait aussi de mouiller son pantalon. Je continuai malgré tout de danser et délicatement, cherchai sa baguette. Quand je la trouvai, je la pris en main et essayant de ne pas nous faire voir, je murmurai un sort de nettoyage à Lucius puis sur moi.

— C'est bon ?

— C'était très bon oui, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Il récupéra sa baguette discrètement et la rangea.

— On remet ça quand tu veux, mais pas tout de suite, plaisantai-je.

— Ah non ? Je suis déçu, répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Idiot, ris-je.

Je me séparai ensuite de lui et vis, attendri, Bairim endormi sur une chaise, la main de Fleur sur lui afin qu'il ne tombe pas. J'allai m'asseoir près d'elle et dis :

— C'est bon, je vais te remplacer, merci.

— Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de se lever et de rejoindre Bill.

Je m'assis plus confortablement et pris délicatement Bairim dans mes bras. Il marmonna quelque chose que je compris comme "Storme" et je souris, alors que Lucius revenait avec deux assiettes.

— Merci, j'avais faim !

— Je m'en doutais, rit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je mangeai rapidement, tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Bill qui nous avait rejoints avec Victoire, Fleur discutant avec Hermione. Je jetai un regard à Isaac qui était en grande discussion avec George, assis près de Fred qui buvait encore. Combien avait-il bu de verre depuis le début de soirée ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas faire d'esclandre. Par contre, Hulrick et Moliva étaient hors de vue et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Je souris comme un idiot, mais ce dernier se fana quand je me rendis compte que Ginny était devant le buffet des boissons, toujours en compagnie de Carlos. Abigail, elle, parlaient avec Geoffroy et Johanna.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je passai désormais la main dans les cheveux de Bairim tout en caressant la cuisse de Lucius, en grande discussion avec papa. Je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'ils disaient, parce que je savais déjà que c'était barbant. Maman revint avec une part de gâteaux, que nous avions coupés il y a quelques minutes.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu en reprends, je suis content que tu l'apprécie.

— Il est très bon, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle commença à le manger et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, mais je les rouvris quand j'entendis Fred :

— Maman tu... tu viendrais danser avec moi ?

Elle sembla surprise par la demande, mais s'empressa d'accepter. Je les vis se rendre sur la piste et commencer à danser. Ils se mirent à discuter et maman sembla émue au delà des mots. Je fus contente pour elle, mais quand mon frère se mit à pleurer contre elle, j'eus l'envie d'aller le consoler, transposant une fois de plus Bairim à sa situation.

Mais je restai là, à les regarder, sachant que ce moment ne leur appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à George qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il chuchota ensuite quelques choses à Isaac, toujours à ses côtés et ce dernier acquiesça avant de se lever et d'aller sur la piste.

Une fraction de seconde, mon imagination les imagina tous les trois dans un lit et je ne sus pas quoi en penser. Cette vision aurait dû me dégoûter, premièrement car Fred et George étaient mes frères, mais ensuite, la position vue était des plus explicite. Ron revint à ce moment, étant certainement partis aux toilettes avec Rose et la vue de maman et Fred le fit sourire. Il prit place devant moi et sans gêne, mangea le gâteau de maman.

— Ron, il y a un buffet là-bas, montrai-je ledit buffet en riant.

— Vous avez abandonné un morceau de gâteau totalement délicieux ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû aller jusque là-bas.

— C'est la part de maman, fit Bill.

Ron s'arrêta de manger et s'excusa, tout en rougissant. Il se leva et alla se chercher une part, ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne.

— Sinon, ça va toujours au boulot ?

— Hm, fit-il un peu mal à l'aise. Ça va oui.

Je fronçai les sourcils et insistai :

— Si tu as des soucis, parles-en, ça soulage et ça peut aider. Est-ce que tu as comme Harry, tu veux changer de travail ?

Il jeta un regard rapide à Lucius puis répondit :

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et sinon Bill, tout va bien chez Gringotts ? J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un incident à la succursale de France.

— Ne change pas de sujet, fis-je avant que Bill ne réponde.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, articula-t-il en se retenant visiblement pour jeter un autre coup d'œil à Lucius, en vain.

— C'est quoi le problème ? demandai-je plus énervé. Est-ce en rapport avec Lucius ?

— Bon sang Charlie, arrête ! Je t'en parlerai demain.

Je laissai tomber et me calai contre la chaise. Bill en profita pour répondre et Rose vint demander à Ron de la prendre sur ses genoux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour s'endormir elle aussi.

— Je vais aller mettre Bairim au lit, soufflai-je.

— Laisse je vais y aller, me dit Draco en tendant les bras pour me le prendre.

Je lui donnai Bairim et sans attendre, attirai Lucius sur mes genoux. Il râla sans toutefois se retirer :

— Je sais tenir tout seul sur une chaise tu sais...

— Je sais, mais elle te touche les fesses et je trouve ça inadmissible.

Il rit doucement et secoua la tête, prenant ensuite ma main gauche dans les siennes et passant son doigt sur l'alliance.

— Elle te plaît, au fait ?

— Très, tu as décidemment très bon gout.

— J'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas. Tu as vu les inscriptions ? J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, chuchotai-je en passant le doigt dessus.

— Tu as bien pensé, acquiesça-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Maman revint s'installer près de nous alors que Fred allait se chercher quelque chose à boire.

— Hey, Fred !

Il vint me rejoindre et me demanda :

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais ramener une bouteille de champagne et quelques coupes ?

— Et bien... oui bien sûr j'y vais.

Il repartit et revint avec ce que je lui avais demandé.

— Qui en veut ? demandai-je.

Tout le monde acquiesça et je servis les coupes avec l'aide de Lucius. Je portai ensuite un toast une énième fois à ce jour et bus mon verre presque d'une traite avant de m'en resservir.

**POV** **Lucius**

Je me réveillai en entendant les appels de Bairim et ouvris les yeux. Je les posai sur Charlie qui était toujours endormi, la bouche entrouverte et le visage serein. Je secouai la tête en me levant et en repensant à la veille. Nous nous étions mariés et ça avait été parfait mais Charlie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que boire, boire et boire encore. Si bien qu'à part notre incartade sur la piste de danse, nous n'avions rien fait d'autre. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras tout en finissant d'enfiler ma chemise puis jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et fus surpris de constater qu'il était près de midi. Je partis en cuisine pour lui préparer un biberon de lait puis je rejoignis le salon mais fis demi-tour en avisant Isaac et les jumeaux Weasley en train de se rhabiller. Je refermai la porte discrètement puis regagnai ma chambre, un Bairim buvant avidement dans les bras. Je pris comme mémo de demander à Isaac de nettoyer le salon avant d'y retourner et d'y emmener Bairim. Je le posai sur notre lit et il alla se coller contre son père, heureusement vêtu d'un pantalon lâche, une fois son biberon fini.

— Papa dodo ?

— Oui, papa a beaucoup bu et du coup, il a besoin de se reposer. Mais tu as le droit de le réveiller.

Bairim sourit et s'installa sur le ventre de Charlie et tapota sa joue :

— Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement et me mordis la joue pour ne pas me faire trop bruyant. J'allai m'allonger à côté d'eux et attendis que Charlie se réveille, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

— Bairim, c'est bon, j'suis réveillé, marmonna-t-il.

— Papa trop bu hier ?

— Oui oui, chut mon chéri.

— Pouquoi chut ? Papa réveillé main'nant.

— Mal à la tête, grogna Charlie. Lucius, s't'euplait.

— Alors non seulement tu me lâches hier soir mais en plus je dois faire le babysitting ce matin ?

J'attrapai Bairim et le mis sur mon ventre puis le laissai jouer avec les boutons de ma chemise.

— J'en connais un qui va avoir beaucoup à se faire pardonner..., ajoutai-je en chatouillant Bairim qui se vengea aussitôt.

— Je... Ouais.

Charlie se plaça sur le côté tout en posant sa main sur mon bras.

— J'aurais pas dû, mais c'fait.

— C'est bon Charlie, je ne t'en veux pas de toute façon. Tu étais saoul la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés, logique que tu le sois aussi pour notre mariage..., le taquinai-je gentiment.

— Nia nia nia.

— Tout a fait éloquent, ris-je doucement.

— Éloquent ! Éloquent ! répéta Bairim en se glissant entre nous deux pour chatouiller son père, ou plutôt le pincer.

— Aille ! Oh toi, tu vas me le payer, fait Charlie avec une voix douloureuse.

Il commença à attaquer Bairim à coup de chatouille qui réussit à venir se réfugier près de moi. Je passai mes bras autour de mon fils pour le protéger puis dis à Charlie, amusé :

— Tu n'as pas honte de t'attaquer à un tout petit comme ça ?

— Non, aucune.

Il grogna ensuite et se colla à moi, tout en disant :

— Rappel-moi de ne plus boire, avec Bairim, pas moyen de se réveiller en douceur. J'ai mal à la tête maintenant.

— Même sans Bairim, tu aurais quand même eu la gueule de bois, contrai-je en relâchant notre fils pour masser ses tempes. Mais je te rappellerai de ne plus boire, ne t'en fais pas.

— Oh bon sang, continue.

Il tendit en même temps le bras et Bairim vint lui faire à câlin.

— Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en embrassant la tête du petit.

— Vi ! Z'etais vec Stome et Raude. Pada a fait lait pour moi.

Bien, notre fils rêvait donc de Dragons... bon, je supposais que ça aurait pu être pire.

— Pada t'a fait un lait et il ne m'a rien apporté ?

— Oh pardon votre majesté, raillai-je sans cesser cependant de le masser. Je m'efforcerais de réparer mon erreur aussitôt que vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi ici.

— Hum... je ne sais pas si je serais assez courageux pour supporter un possible éloignement.

— Je pourrais te proposer de te porter mais l'ayant fait hier soir, j'ai peur que tu en prennes trop l'habitude.

— Tu as dû me porter ? Merlin, je ne m'en souviens même pas.

— Comme c'est surprenant.

— Je me souviens avoir dansé avec Bill... sur une des tables, puis c'est flou.

Je me souvins de ce moment mais me forçai à penser à autre chose. Je m'étais retenu de lui sauter dessus toute la soirée mais à cet instant précis, ça avait été plus difficile encore.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vérifié et le photographe a tout en boîte, tu t'en souviendras bientôt, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Tu es cruel !

Il sourit néanmoins et avança son visage pour m'embrasser. Je le laissai faire et répondis à son baiser mais le repoussai ensuite doucement :

— Je ne suis d'habitude pas trop pointilleux de ce côté-là mais... va te laver les dents s'il te plait.

Je l'embrassai ensuite chastement puis embrassai la tête de Bairim qui était toujours collé contre son père pour lui faire un câlin. Visiblement, la journée de la veille l'avait véritablement épuisé lui aussi.

— Okay. Mais pas tout de suite.

— Pas de problèmes. Au fait..., hésitai-je ensuite.

— Hm.

— Est-ce que tes frères sont... Non rien oublie.

Après tout, ce n'était probablement pas à moi de lui parler de ce que j'avais vu, et puis, ça ne me regardait certainement pas.

— Mes frères sont ? Continue, je ne vais pas te manger, rit-il.

— Ah non ? Je n'aurais pas dit non pourtant..., plaisantai-je avant d'inspirer profondément. Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu l'impression qu'ils, enfin les jumeaux, avaient... passés la nuit avec Isaac.

Et si c'était vraiment le cas, connaissant ce dernier et son ouverture d'esprit ainsi que son sans-gêne, cela ne m'étonnait même pas.

— Ouais, c'est bien probable, fit Charlie. Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi...

— Bien sûr, mais je suppose qu'il serait mieux pour eux de faire ça dans des pièces qu'ils peuvent fermer à clé.

Je n'osais imaginer les réactions d'Arthur ou Molly s'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce à ma place.

— Pourquoi, ils l'ont fait où ?

— Je les ai aperçu dans le salon, même si je ne pense pas qu'eux m'aient vu.

— Ah oui, effectivement.

Il bougea ensuite et dit, tout en me confiant Bairim :

— Les toilettes m'appellent.

Bairim papillonna des yeux et fronça les sourcils tout en soufflant :

— Ai pas entendu moi.

J'embrassai sa tempe, un sourire aux lèvres, et le serrai contre moi.

**OOoOoOo**

La nuit tombait doucement et le repas venait de se finir. Je déposai un Bairim endormi dans son lit puis le recouvris de sa couverture. Je mis le baby phone en marche et en pris un avec moi avant de regagner la salle à manger où il restait les Weasley, Harry, Draco, Isaac et Carlos. Charlie et moi nous étions mariés la veille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer mon pouce sur mon alliance.

Je me réinstallai à côté de Charlie et participai vaguement à la discussion en cours, mon regard braqué sur Ron. Quand Charlie lui en avait demandé plus à propos de son travail, il avait essayé d'éluder et était passé à autre chose mais je n'avais pas loupé ses regards angoissés vers ma personne. Hermione et Fleur qui étaient également parties coucher leurs filles revinrent s'asseoir à côté de leurs maris et la discussion se tarit petit à petit.

— Alors, demandai-je après quelques secondes en regardant le jeune Weasley, tout va bien en Angleterre ?

— Oui, tout va bien, rit-il.

— Alors de quoi ne voulais-tu pas parler hier soir en rapport avec ton travail ?demandai-je négligemment.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

J'inspirai profondément et m'incitai au calme.

— Tu tiens réellement à te faire passer pour plus stupide que tu ne l'es ?

— Lucius, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je parle de ce que tu as refusé de dire à Charlie hier soir quand il t'a parlé de ton travail. Et j'en déduis que ça un rapport avec moi puisque tu n'as eu de cesse de me jeter des regards en coin que tu croyais discrets.

— Je me croyais, c'est le cas de le dire. Et rien... d'important. Nous gérons la situation.

— Mais encore ?

— N'insiste pas, s'il te plait, fit-il en jetant un regard à Charlie, puis à Harry et Draco.

— Si, j'insiste. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tout va bien, donc il y a de grandes chances que tout parte en fumée demain et j'aimerais être au courant si une telle chose devait arriver. Donc ?

Il grogna et prit son verre d'eau qu'il vida à petite gorgée, avant de le déposer et de dire :

— Nous avons dû, avec ma brigade, arrêter certains détracteurs qui demandaient en manifestant, que tu retournes à Azkaban. Depuis le mariage d'Harry, certains se sont rendu compte que tu as la belle vie, et ça ne leur plaît pas.

— Ah..., soufflai-je.

— Mais je te rassure, il y a aussi des personnes qui trouvent que c'est une bonne chose, ta nouvelle vie, mais ils sont moins nombreux, je te l'accorde.

— Ils le pourraient ? Me renvoyer à Azkaban j'entends.

— Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien.

Autrement dit et avec ma chance légendaire, très probablement. Magnifique. Bon d'accord, j'avais mal agi pendant plus de vingt ans mais était-ce vraiment une raison suffisante pour que le destin s'acharne sur moi de cette manière ?

— D'accord, dis-je calmement.

De toute façon, même si c'était le cas et qu'ils me renvoyaient à Azkaban, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, fit Charlie. Je ne les laisserais plus faire.

Je me tournai vers lui et pris sa main dans la mienne tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis en entremêlant nos doigts et en caressant son alliance. J'aurai dû être amusé par tant de naïveté parce que je doutais qu'il puisse réellement se battre contre le Ministère mais je lui faisais confiance. Assez confiance pour le croire et pour savoir qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Et puis, tant que je ne faisais rien de mal ici et que le Ministère ne trouvait rien à me reprocher, je devrais être à l'abri d'un retour en prison.

Je me penchais sur Charlie pour l'embrasser. Je passai ensuite la main sur sa nuque puis déposai un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

— Dites, demanda Ron après quelques secondes, vous auriez encore du gâteau d'hier ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire en soulignant sa gourmandise tandis qu'un sourire étirait mes lèvres. Au moins s'était-il amélioré pour changer de sujet de conversation. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je levai les yeux au ciel. Merlin, et dire que j'étais un Weasley maintenant.

**POV** **Charlie**

Je faisais prendre son bain à Bairim alors que Lucius était de garde ce matin et si je ne me dépêchais pas, Draco allait arriver pour débuter la matinée éducative avec Bairim et nous ne serions pas prêts. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il avait eu trois ans dernièrement, ni même que Lucius serait libre dans moins de deux maintenant. La vie était bien, et aucun Auror n'était venu gâcher notre quotidien. Bairim claqua ses deux mains sur la surface de l'eau puis m'arrosa avant d'exploser de rire.

— Tu trouves ça marrant, ris-je en lui jetant un peu d'eau.

— Ouiii ! dit-il en m'arrosant une fois de plus.

Nous jouâmes comme ça quelques minutes, puis, je finis de le laver avant de le sortir du bain. Il bouda un peu.

— Draco va arriver et tu ne seras pas prêt !

— Draco ! s'exclama-t-il en fonçant vers la porte.

— Reviens ici !

Il était tout nu et encore mouillé. Je secouai la tête en le voyant revenir. Je le séchais rapidement puis, l'enveloppai dans la serviette avant de sortir. Je nous menais à sa chambre et lui choisis une tenue qu'il commenta, alors que j'enfilai son pantalon :

— Préfère l'autre pantalon, pas celui-là !

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je curieux.

— L'est pas beau !

Je lui enlevai, me disant que cela ne me coûtait rien de changer de pantalon. J'allai à sa commode, et demandai, en sortant trois autres pantalons :

— Lequel tu veux ?

— Aucun ! Un autre.

— Je ne vois pas lequel tu veux, mentis-je en comprenant.

Il voulait certainement que je lui mette son cuir, mais ce dernier était sale.

— Celui comme Pada et Papa !

— Pas aujourd'hui, soufflai-je en repartant vers lui, il est sale.

Je lui enfilai le pantalon qu'il avait jugé pas beau, et souris en le voyant essayer de m'échapper. Il se laissa pourtant faire en comprenant que je ne changerais pas d'avis et après un bon dix minutes, il était prêt, coiffé et parfumé.

— Allez vient, on va manger. Tu veux quoi ?

Il me suivit sur ses petites jambes et tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne même si nous restions dans le bâtiment. Je la lui donnai bien volontiers et une fois dans la salle à manger, je vis Johanna devant son café et Carlos avec Penelope.

— Bonjour tout le monde.

Je regardai ensuite Bairim et attendis.

— Chocolat !

— Okay et quoi pour manger ? Et j'attends Bairim, ajoutai-je avec une voix sérieuse.

— Du gâteau !

Il jeta un œil aux autres et lâcha ma main. Il partit rapidement vers la cuisine tout en disant :

— B'jour.

Je secouai la tête et m'avançai vers Carlos.

— Ça a été cette nuit ?

— Oui oui merci, me répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Je caressai la joue de la petite et embrassai son front. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise quand Ginny était venue nous rendre visite à peine quelques semaines après le mariage. Elle était venue en réalité apprendre à Carlos qu'elle était enceinte... de lui. Ils ne s'étaient bien entendu pas mis ensemble, vu que ça avait été l'affaire d'une nuit, si je comprenais bien, mais ils étaient en bon termes. Deux week-ends par mois, il se rendait en Angleterre et logeait chez ma sœur pour voir sa fille, et les deux autres week-ends, c'était Ginny qui venait au camp. Elle dormait soit chez Draco et Harry selon si elle voulait passer du temps en ville, soit au camp, dans la chambre du haut. Ça me faisait bizarre de voir le petit Carlos être papa, mais cela avait aussi dû lui faire bizarre quand je l'étais devenu. La petite était née le 23 juin dernier et allait bientôt avoir un an, dans quatre mois.

— Elle est magnifique, soufflai-je.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord, acquiesça-t-il fièrement.

Je souris et rejoignis ensuite la cuisine. Bairim était placé devant le meuble contenant le chocolat en poudre, le regard braqué sur les portes.

— Quand tu seras grand, tu pourras les atteindre.

J'ouvris les portes et pris ce dont j'avais besoin, et lui fis rapidement son bibi de cacao, parce qu'il avait beau le boire dans une tasse la journée, le matin et le soir, il lui fallait son biberon.

— Tiens. Va dans la salle à manger, je te rejoins.

Il n'attendit pas que je me répète et fonça dans l'autre pièce sans un regard en arrière. Je me fis des toasts, n'ayant pas envie d'œufs, ni de porridge. Je les beurrais et ajoutai un peu de marmelade à l'orange, puis me fis mon chocolat chaud. Pour finir, je découpai un petit bout de gâteau, que Draco et Lucius avaient fait la veille. J'apportai le tout à table et commençai à manger. Draco choisit ce moment pour arriver et comme je devais m'y attendre, il râla en disant :

— Il n'a pas encore mangé ?

— Il est en train, répondis-je. Mais bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Quel bon exemple, marmonnai-je plus bas.

— Bonjour. Et excuse-moi Charlie mais pour l'exemple, on repassera. Lui apprendre à être à l'heure serait quelque chose de bien, je trouve.

— Je sais. Mais j'ai trainé au lit, puis pendant son bain on a joué. Il n'a que trois ans hein !

— Peut-être, mais quand c'est papa qui s'en occupe, il est à l'heure, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire avant de se pencher sur Bairim pour l'embrasser.

Je marmonnai que Lucius était monté sur une horloge et reçus un coup sur la tête de la part de Draco.

— Au fait, Ginny me fait te dire qu'elle passera en fin d'après-midi, afin que tu aies du temps avec la petite seule à seul, expliqua Draco à Carlos.

— Okay, très bien merci.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? demandai-je en finissant mes toasts.

— Je vais aller me faire un thé, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions pressés, railla-t-il en partant en cuisine.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et une fois que Bairim eut fini, il alla près de Draco.

— Vous restez ici ou vous allez chez toi ? le questionnai-je ne m'en souvenant plus.

Lucius et moi avions décidé qu'il était bien que Bairim voit un autre lieu et vu que Draco et Harry, et un peu Lucius, s'occupaient de son éducation, nous avions trouvé plus facile de le faire en façon alternée entre ici et chez eux. Nous avions aussi convenu avec Hermione qu'elle viendrait de temps en temps pour certaines choses et je trouvais que cette situation était très bien comme ça. Pas une seule fois on m'avait proposé ce genre de responsabilité et j'en étais plus qu'heureux, parce que j'aimais mon fils, mais lui apprendre les choses, c'était définitivement pas mon domaine, mis à part les Dragons.

— On va chez moi. Prêt mon grand ? fit-il ensuite à Bairim.

— Oui.

Bairim revint près de moi et je compris. Je l'embrassai et dis :

— Sois sage et écoute bien Draco, compris ?

— Oui oui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Je soupirais et me dis que plus vite je commencerai l'inventaire, plus vite j'aurais fini.

— Bon, je vous laisse.

— Okay bonne journée, me répondirent Johanna et Carlos.

Je fus rapidement dans la cabane et en voyant les réserves de viandes, je fus découragé.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'attendais devant la grille, avec Abigail, que l'autre équipe revienne. Depuis plusieurs mois, nous faisions comme ça, vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger que les Dragons s'échappent et les accidents dans la réserve avaient chuté fortement. D'ailleurs, parfois, je me demandais à quoi nous servions, à part leur donner à manger.

Rien que de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, je n'allai pas beaucoup voir Lucius, j'étais peiné. Quand il allait revenir, c'est moi qui allais commencer ma garde. Je préférais quand il s'occupait de l'administratif, mais il devait effectuer un minimum d'heure dans la réserve, sinon, le Ministère qui restait jusque là en retrait, risquait de venir nous emmerder.

— Les voilà, fit Abi.

Je les vis effectivement, mais je remarquai surtout Émeraude et Storme qui les suivaient.

— Ils ne sont pas seuls.

— C'est bizarre non ? me demanda-t-elle. D'habitude, si l'un de nous doit se faire coller par les dragons, c'est plutôt toi.

— Ils collent surement Lucius afin qu'il accepte qu'ils voient Bairim.

Je haussai les épaules et m'avançai, histoire de sécuriser la porte en cas de fuite. Lucius atterrit devant la barrière, tout comme Hulrick et Moliva. Ils me dirent :

— Ils nous ont pas lâchés de toute la garde. Bon courage à vous

— Okay.

Moliva ouvrit les portes et je m'empressai d'aller prendre dans mes bras Lucius.

— Bairim est avec Draco, ils reviennent en début d'après-midi. Je t'aime, à ce soir.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Bon courage. Je t'aime aussi.

Il embrassa mon cou puis se sépara de moi. Je souris à Abi qui me regardait en secouant la tête et enfourchais mon balai. Je fermai ensuite les portes et m'approchai d'Émeraude et Storme.

— Plus tard, il est encore trop petit pour jouer avec vous.

Storme rugit et vola autour de moi, avant de se poser aux côtés du Cornelongue, qui restait immobile.

— Mais si tu veux, avant la fin de la garde, je pourrais jouer moi.

Il ne réagit toujours pas et Abi se plaça à mes côtés, tout en disant :

— On dirait qu'il s'en fiche.

— Ouais, soufflai-je. Bon, tu as la bouffe ? demandai-je.

— Oui oui.

— Allons-y alors.

Comme les autres l'avaient dit, les Dragons nous suivirent, sans même manger ce que nous laissions sur notre sillage et ça, fut assez louche. Je fus donc encore plus vigilent et pris comme tâche de vérifier chaque Dragons des yeux, afin de voir si l'un d'eux n'étaient pas blessé ou malade. Il arrivait que nous ne voyions pas tous les Dragons pendant la garde donc Lucius, Hulrick et Moliva auraient pu passer à côtés de ce genre de chose.

— Pourquoi ils mangent pas ? me questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment. D'habitude ils se jettent dessus comme des affamés...

— Je sais. Je trouve ça louche aussi.

Je n'ajoutai rien et nous refîmes un tour sans rien voir de plus. Tout à coup Abi s'exclama :

— D'accord alors là on a un problème ! Aucun Dragon ne mange...

Je regardai avec plus de précision et remarquai rapidement que les vaches laissées sur notre chemin étaient toutes là.

— Bon, on a une crise, même si je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Nous devrions rentrer et en parler à Geoffroy.

— Je suppose que ce serait une bonne idée oui.

Je hochai la tête et fis demi-tour, voyant plus moins où nous étions. Storme et Émeraude continuèrent de nous suivre et une fois devant les portes, je dis, à leur intention :

— Nous ne savons pas ce que vous avez, mais on fera tout pour régler ça, okay ?

Ils ne me répondirent bien entendu pas, sinon, ils auraient pu nous dire directement le problème. Abi et moi sortîmes rapidement de la réserve et je regardai une dernière fois les Dragons. Je fus ensuite dans le bureau de Geoffroy, mais remarquai qu'il n'était pas là, tout comme Abigail qui demanda à Lucius, avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

— Geoffroy n'est pas là ?

— Sais-tu où il est ? demandai-je.

— Du calme, une question à la fois, soupira-t-il en relevant la tête. Il est parti voir un fournisseur je ne sais plus où.

— Okay, et t'a-t-il dit quand il comptait revenir ?

— Dans quelques heures je crois.

— Bon ben, je vous laisse, fit Abi en sortant.

— Préviens les autres qu'il se passe quelque chose.

— Okay, dit-elle en partant.

— C'est quoi le problème ? me demanda alors Lucius.

— Ils n'ont pas mangé, rien. Il doit se passer quelque chose. Ou alors ils ont attrapé un virus, on est en hiver, ça peut être probable.

J'allai prendre une chaise que je posai à ses côtés.

— C'est ça, railla Lucius en secouant la tête, ils ont attrapés un rhume.

— Arrête, si c'est ça, ils peuvent tous nous claquer entre les doigts. C'est une race assez mystérieuse malgré tout.

— Ils nous ont suivis toute la matinée et ils me semblaient en pleine forme, ne t'en fais pas. Ils doivent bouder ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincu.

Il posa sa plume et recula sa chaise avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux. Il avança de nouveau son siège puis se remit à éplucher ses papiers.

— Es-tu à ce point en manque, dis-je avec amusement.

— Quitte à ce que tu sois dans la pièce, autant que tu sois près de moi, c'est tout.

— Je suis du même avis, souffla-je l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais vois-tu...

Je passai la main derrière sa nuque et mordis sa peau, d'avant de continuer :

— Être aussi près de toi me donne toujours des idées.

— Je sais, souffla-t-il en passant l'une de ses mains dans mon dos et en posant l'autre sur ma cuisse.

— Bairim est-il rentré ?

Je ne savais même pas s'il dormait, ou si Draco l'avait gardé plus longtemps.

— Il dort, fit-il en indiquant le baby phone sur le coin du bureau du menton.

— Et... as-tu bientôt fini ?

— On va dire que oui.

Je souris et l'embrassai, liant rapidement nos langues. Le baiser dura un long moment, alors que je prenais plaisir à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux que je devrais d'ailleurs penser à couper. Et lui, ses mains faisaient des allers retours dans mon dos, m'envoyant des vagues de frissons. Je reculai un peu afin de respirer et souris en le sentant embrasser ma mâchoire.

— Tu es une drogue. Une drogue dont j'aime être dépendant.

Il mordilla ma peau puis répliqua, un sourire dans la voix :

— Venant de mon poison personnel, je prends ça comme un compliment.

— Je n'ai plus qu'une seule question à te poser, chuchotai-je en embrassant son nez.

— Laquelle ?

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas déjà allongé sur ce bureau ?

Il sourit et posa le flacon d'encre au sol avant de se lever et me coucher sur le bureau, se collant ensuite entre mes jambes tout en passant ses mains sous mon haut.

— Satisfait ?

— A ton avis, répliquai-je avant de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser plus passionnément.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 23**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Charlie**

Nous étions tous dans le salon, Draco ayant accepté de rester pour surveiller Bairim et Penelope alors que Geoffroy venait de renter.

— Que fait-on ? demandai-je.

— Honnêtement, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire. Je vais écrire un courrier au médicomage en charge des soins aux créatures magiques. Si je me souviens bien, il a rejoint l'Australie il y a quelques jours pour un combat qui y aurait mal tourné mais il devrait pouvoir se libérer, du moins je l'espère.

Il nous observa Lucius et moi puis reprit :

— Bairim ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet ?

— Pas à moi en tous cas.

Je regardai Lucius pour attendre sa réponse.

— Non plus.

Je fus rassuré et posai la main sur sa cuisse, la serrant un peu.

— Si jamais... ils ont attrapé quelques choses qui est hors de contrôle ? soufflai-je ne désirant pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

— Ils ont parfaitement mangés hier et refusent tous aujourd'hui, ce qui fait que ce n'est sûrement pas un virus. Ou alors c'en est un très méchant et nous sommes tous morts dans deux jours.

— Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais très bien qu'il existe des virus propre à certaines espèces.

Mais d'un côté, j'étais rassuré. La veille ils avaient tous mangé, donc, cela ne pouvait pas être si grave.

— Je suppose que tu as raison, parla Hulrick. Nous devons attendre.

— Ouais, et les garder à l'œil, ajouta Johanna.

— Reprenez les gardes comme d'habitude, dit Geoffroy, mais si vous sentez un comportement étrange de leur part, vous sortez. Ils ne sont pas dangereux mais s'ils ont en effet attrapés quelque chose, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

— C'est noté. Autre chose ?

— Venez m'informez si vous réalisez que la nourriture a disparu, cela laissera supposer qu'ils ont finalement mangés. Et pas moins de trois dans la réserve tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé ce qui cloche, je vais refaire des plannings, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je hochai la tête et me levai, m'étirant. Lucius en fit de même et nous quittâmes la pièce rapidement, nous rendant dans le salon. Bairim s'amusait à construire une sorte de muraille avec ses cubes magiques, qui changeaient de couleur, et quand il nous vit, il sourit.

— Oh, tu t'es construit un mur ? C'est une réserve ?

J'allai près de lui, me plaçant au sol alors que Lucius allait remercier Draco.

— Oui, pour Raude, Storme et nous !

Je souris et lui décoiffait ses cheveux.

— Un jour tu pourrais aller voler avec eux, le rassurai-je. Tu es presque grand.

— Quand je serais cinq, fit-il en montrant sa main et ses cinq doigts.

— Quand j'aurais cinq ans, tu dois dire. Et pas quand j'aurais cinq.

— Merci papa ! fit-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

— Non non, dis-je rapidement. Je t'ai repris sur ton langage. Mais ce sera juste le balai à cinq ans, et la réserve à dix.

Merlin, si Lucius avait vent de ma bourde, j'étais mort.

— T'as dit quand j'aurais cinq ! répliqua-t-il avec une moue très contrariée.

— Non Bairim, je t'ai repris sur ton langage.

— Quoi ? Non, tu l'as dit !

— Non, tu as dit quand j'aurais cinq, et je t'ai repris en te disant qu'il fallait dire quand j'aurais cinq ans. Je n'ai pas dit "oui, tu iras dans la réserve à cinq ans".

— Pada ! s'exclama-t-il en fonçant vers son père. Papa a dit j'irais dans la réserve à cinq ans !

Je me retournai rapidement et dis :

— Bairim, ne mens pas, je n'ai pas dit ça !

— Siii ! répliqua-t-il durement ! C'est papa qui ment Pada.

Il tendit les bras vers Lucius, les larmes aux yeux. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et me lança un regard réprobateur.

— Okay. Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Je lui expliquai clairement tout ce qui c'était dit et terminai en soufflant :

— Tu vois, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il a mal compris et en profite, ce petit manipulateur.

Draco rit, et Lucius répondit :

— Je présume que lui dire que je suis fier de lui serait malvenu...

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il dut s'en rendre compte, car il me dit :

— Il se comporte en parfait Serpentard, ça me fait plaisir, c'est tout. Surtout quand on sait qu'il est majoritairement entouré de Gryffondor. Et puis, tu as dit ce qu'il voulait entendre et tu es si facilement entré dans son jeu... ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute.

— Mais je n'ai rien dit, m'énervai-je. N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai expliqué ?

— C'est toi qui n'écoute pas, répondit-il calmement. C'est comme si je te disais : je ne t'ai pas dit "oui, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux". Tu lui dis que tu ne l'as pas dit en le disant, c'est un peu compliqué pour un garçon de trois ans tu ne penses pas ?

Je compris enfin et regardai Bairim, qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius.

— Bon, ben... tu pourras y aller, soufflai-je.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas été spécialement contre et vu que Lucius ne réagissait pas, autant faire plaisir à Bairim. Mais bordel, je n'en revenais pas de m'être fait manipulé de la sorte.

— Quoi ? Non non, répliqua Lucius en me lançant un regard sombre. Pas de réserve avant au moins ses huit ans, je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus Charlie ?

— Bon bah... je vais y aller moi, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Tu viens de dire que tu étais fier que ton fils m'ait manipulé au lieu de venir dans mon sens ! répliquai-je. Faut savoir, hein !

— Fier qu'il t'ait manipulé oui, pas que ça te fasse céder ! S'il réussit à t'embobiner aussi facilement, autant aller lui construire tout de suite une cabane dans la réserve !

— Alors, dis-le toi même, moi, j'ai assez donné là !

— Je confirme en effet, râla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Bairim. Écoute mon cœur, sur un balai quand tu auras cinq ans, et la réserve quand tu seras encore plus grand, au moins huit ans.

— Non, Papa a dit que je pouvais à cinq ans.

— Écoute Pada, fis-je en allant caresser sa joue. Tu ne devras pas attendre longtemps, ajoutai-je.

— Mais tu as dit je pouvais !

— Et moi je dis que non, rétorqua Lucius.

— Non mon chéri, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit. Pardonne-moi.

— Bon vous savez quoi, on en reparlera quand tu auras cinq ans, je n'ai pas envie de me battre maintenant, lui dit Lucius.

— Oui, tu ne veux pas plus tôt qu'on joue ? fis-je souriant.

J'avais une chance sur deux que ça fonctionne. Il hésita quelques secondes puis sourit :

— D'accord mais vous m'aidez à faire un très grand mur pour les Dragons, répondit quant à lui Bairim.

— Oui, répondis-je.

Lucius le posa à terre et nous le rejoignîmes ensuite à son mur, l'aidant à l'agrandir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius dit :

— Et tu veux cacher quoi derrière ce mur-là ?

— Mes amis les Dragons.

— Ils ont déjà la barrière et la réserve. Mais je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis de savoir que tu as voulu les aider.

— Pas eux.

— Commença "pas eux" ? demandai-je soudain curieux.

— Ceux avec la neige et les méchants.

Je regardai Lucius, lui demandant silencieusement si je pouvais poser des questions ou pas.

— Pourquoi méchants ? lui demanda-t-il en me souriant doucement.

— Ils font bobo aux Dragons et puis après ils sont plus là.

Je me tendis et demandai :

— Comment ça "ils font bobo aux Dragons et après ils sont plus là ?"

Il me jeta un regard comme si j'étais stupide puis répondit :

— Ils font du bobo et des bagarres. Pis après, plus de Dragons.

Je me relevai précipitamment et quittai la pièce. Je vis que Geoffroy était dans la salle à manger, en train de boire.

— Ils font bobo aux Dragons et puis ils sont plus là.

Je secouai la tête, et grognai avant de dire :

— Des gens font du mal aux Dragons et après, si j'ai compris ce que mon fils vient de dire, les bêtes décèdent. Il a parlé de bagarre aussi.

Il me regarda étrangement puis hocha la tête doucement.

— Où ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Ah, ça je ne sais pas. Bairim a dit les méchants et la neige.

— Hm. Ce que je vais proposer est sûrement stupide mais penses-tu que Bairim pourrait demander aux Dragons le nom de là où ils sont afin de nous le répéter ? Parce qu'on est en février et de la neige, y'en a à plusieurs endroits du Monde en ce moment.

— Je ne sais pas, faut voir avec Lucius.

Je quittai la pièce et revins au salon.

— Du nouveau ? demandai-je à Lucius. A-t-il dit autre chose ?

— Pas vraiment non, à part que Raude et Storme sont tristes et en colère, comme toi quand il a fait une bêtise.

— Okay. C'est grave Lucius, tu t'en rends bien compte ? Est-ce que tu accepterais que je prenne Bairim pour aller voir Émeraude ? A l'entrée de la réserve, ajoutai-je.

— Oui oui c'est bon, fit-il en se relevant et en attrapant Bairim au passage.

Je le laissai porter et sortis.

— Geoffroy, on va voir Émeraude, tu veux venir ? demandai-je.

— Oui je viens.

Il fut près de nous et nous prîmes le chemin de la barrière. Comme je l'aurais prévu, Storme et surtout Émeraude étaient là.

— Salut mon vieux, fis-je avant d'ouvrir les portes.

Je m'avançai et regardai derrière moi, Lucius étant resté à l'entrée.

— Tu viens ?

— Ils pourraient apprendre à utiliser un hibou, marmonna-t-il en venant se placer à côté de moi.

— Bon, Bairim nous a dit que les vôtres étaient blessés, voire tués. On va arrêter ça, expliquai-je aux deux Dragons de présents. Mais on a besoin d'aide. Je sais que vous parlez à Bairim, alors pourriez-vous lui donner plus détails sur l'endroit ?

Je regardai Bairim et vis qu'il tentait de descendre des bras de Lucius. Ce dernier renforça sa prise sur lui et soupira :

— Si tu arrêtes de gigoter, je me rapproche un peu plus, sinon on s'en va.

Comme par magie, Bairim cessa tout mouvement et dit :

— Peux toucher Storme et Raude ?

Lucius fit trois pas en avant puis répondit :

— Dis-nous d'abord ce qu'ils te racontent et on verra ensuite.

— Essaie de répéter ce qu'ils te disent, mot pour mot.

Je lui caressai les cheveux, et embrassai sa joue.

— Je dois toucher Raude !

— J'ai dit après mon cœur, rétorqua Lucius immédiatement.

— Non ! Je dois et papa doit toucher moi ! Et papa verra !

Je regardai Geoffroy, puis Lucius.

— Donc, si tu touches Émeraude, et que je te touche, je pourrais voir ? C'est ça ?

— Oui !

Lucius se mordit la lèvre mais avança jusque Émeraude sauf que Bairim ajouta :

— Non ! Pas Pada.

— Désolé, fis-je en regardant Lucius. Donne-le-moi, ajoutai-je en tendant les bras.

Je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à le faire, mais les Dragons étaient en danger, et certes, je n'avais jamais porté serment, mais ce dernier était présent dans mon cœur. Son visage se ferma instantanément et il recula d'un pas.

— S'il te plait, chuchotai-je.

Bairim regarda Lucius et dit :

— Si te plaît Pada.

Il se pinça les lèvres et me le tendit avant de tout bonnement quitter la réserve.

— Lucius, appelai-je.

Seulement, il ne se retourna pas.

— Pas grave, on se fera pardonner après, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? fis-je à l'attention de Bairim.

Il acquiesça et tendit les bras vers Émeraude. Je nous approchai, doucement malgré la confiance que j'avais envers Émeraude. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Geoffroy et fus rassuré en voyant sa baguette pointée sur nous. Je fus quelques secondes plus tard près de mon ami et posai la main de Bairim sur ce qui aurait été la joue du Cornelongue. Je sentis rapidement une chaleur m'envahir et vis des images.

Il y avait des hommes, habillés chaudement, qui parlaient une drôle de langue. Quelques chose qui ressemblait à du russe, ou du norvégien peut-être. Danemark ? Je les vis me frapper et je compris qu'il frappait un Dragon certainement sous sortilège d'immobilisation. L'un d'eux dit quelque chose se rapprochant de sibir et ensuite, je vis un autre Dragon, me fonçant dessus. Il y eu une bagarre et je vis des gens autour, plus loin, crier et hurler.

J'eus envie de vomir en me rendant compte que le Dragon par lequel je voyais les images s'en sortait mal. Les images cessèrent et je revins à moi. Je clignai des yeux et caressai Émeraude en disant :

— On va les stopper, je te promets. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais on va les stopper.

Bairim posa son autre main à côté de la première, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Allez bonhomme, on a assez profité et Pada doit être triste que tu sois loin de lui.

Je caressai Émeraude une dernière fois et m'éloignai ensuite. Comme je m'y serais attendu, Bairim cria :

— Storme ! Je veux toucher Storme !

— Non mon chéri. Désolé, mais non.

— Si teu plait papa ! Un tout tit peu !

— Non.

Je tournai le dos aux Dragons et m'éloignai rapidement. Une fois à la hauteur de Geoffroy, je dis :

— Je te laisse fermer les portes, je vais rejoindre Lucius.

— Bien sûr, je m'en occupe.

Je remarquai que Lucius n'était pas parti loin, qu'il était même resté devant la barrière.

— Tu as vu ?

Je lui tendis Bairim rapidement, en voyant son visage plus que blanc, certainement par la peur.

— Non, répliqua-t-il froidement en attrapant Bairim et en partant vers le bâtiment.

Je soupirai et le suivis.

**POV** **Lucius**

Je rejoignis le bâtiment en serrant Bairim fortement contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Charlie m'ait demandé ça, que ses stupides Dragons aient demandé ça ! Il savait parfaitement que je ne voulais déjà pas que Bairim aille dans la réserve, ce n'était pas pour le laisser les approcher de trop près et encore moins le laisser les toucher. Mais des Dragons étaient en danger et ça tenait à cœur à Charlie alors j'avais fait un premier effort en acceptant immédiatement d'aller dans la réserve, puis en acceptant de m'approcher plus près des Dragons. Merlin, j'étais même près à laisser Bairim les toucher mais voilà, il avait fallu que je le lâche. Et Charlie avait insisté, ce qui avait fait que Bairim avait insisté.

— Aie ! râla d'ailleurs ce dernier. Tu fais bobo Pada.

Je relâchai légèrement ma prise en m'excusant succinctement puis je partis en cuisine. Je passai la porte et fermai les yeux en me revoyant lâcher Bairim pour le tendre à Charlie. J'avais confiance en lui, vraiment, mais je ne pouvais juste pas lâcher Bairim dans la réserve, je ne pouvais pas. Mais j'avais dû le faire, pour Charlie, et il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il ne se rendait même pas compte des efforts que je faisais pour lui, ou alors il s'en fichait complètement. Alors j'avais simplement quitté la réserve parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester et regarder mon fils se faire tuer par une saloperie de Dragon parce que mon foutu mari avait besoin de tous les sauver.

J'attrapai la bouteille cachée en haut du meuble et m'en servis un premier verre que je vidai d'une traite. Bairim commença à s'agiter pour descendre mais je soufflai :

— S'il te plaît mon cœur, Pada a juste besoin de te faire un câlin deux minutes, ensuite tu pourras aller jouer.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre lui tandis que je me resservais un second verre de vodka, alcool typiquement moldu. Je le bus tout aussi rapidement puis collai mon nez dans le creux du cou de mon fils. J'avais juste besoin de me calmer et d'oublier.

Mon esprit, ce fourbe, n'avait pu s'empêcher de me montrer mille et une façons dont mon fils pourrait se faire tuer par les Dragons. Je savais qu'ils ne lui feraient probablement rien, mais c'était des Dragons, pas des chiens ou des chevaux, des Dragons de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut à côté de mon fils qui ne mesurait même pas un mètre. J'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir mais ne bougeai pas et passai ma main dans les cheveux de Bairim tout en inspirant son odeur. Il allait bien, il était bien vivant et Émeraude n'en avait pas croqué un morceau...

— Je suis désolé. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais j'ai refusé qu'il touche Storme.

Il vint se placer contre mon dos et murmura au creux de mon oreille :

— Je sais que tu viens de faire quelque chose de très dur, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Merci mon amour.

Je serrai mes mâchoires et reculai pour faire descendre Bairim qui fonça se balancer sur son Dragon à bascule. Je me resservis un verre puis me détachai de Charlie pour ranger la bouteille avant de boire et de sortir des plats. Je ne savais pas encore quoi exactement, mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Et je ne voulais pas des remerciements de Charlie, c'était juste trop facile, il n'avait pas le droit de me demander de faire ça et venir me dire ensuite que tout était réglé. S'il voulait que je croie ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pensait ces mots, il allait falloir qu'il me le prouve.

Surtout qu'une fois de plus, c'était moi le méchant de l'histoire pour Bairim puisque je refusais qu'il s'approche des Dragons ou aille faire des promenades sur leurs dos. J'avais confié Draco à un monstre une fois et je n'allais pas recommencer cela avec Bairim. Je m'étais promis de faire mieux, pas pire.

Je commençai la préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise, et je sentis rapidement l'alcool me calmer un peu, mais pas assez. Je finis donc de casser les œufs puis me lavai les mains pour aller reprendre la bouteille dans l'optique de me resservir un verre, ou deux. Ou peut-être trois.

— Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui va résoudre tes problèmes. Je viens de m'excuser, et je ferais tout pour que Bairim ne doive plus approcher des Dragons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge. Pourquoi tu...

"Laisse tomber" entendis-je plus faiblement avant d'entendre la porte se refermer.

J'hésitai à le rejoindre mais décidai qu'être un peu plus calme pour discuter avec lui serait sans aucun doute préférable. Je me resservis donc un verre puis rangeai la bouteille et m'incitai à la laisser là tout en terminant le gâteau que je sortis du four une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Je le posai sur une grille sur le plan de travail puis pris Bairim avec moi pour que nous partions à la recherche de Charlie. Après avoir constaté qu'il n'était ni dans la salle à manger, ni dans le salon, ni dans notre chambre ou même dans la bibliothèque, j'en déduisis qu'il devait être dans le bureau de Geoffroy. Je réalisai également n'avoir vu personne d'autre et compris qu'ils devaient tous être ensemble pour parler de leur mission « sauvons les Dragons ».

— Bairim ? lui demandai-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

— Câlin dodo.

— Ça me va, souris-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour que nous regagnons ma chambre.

Il alla chercher son pyjama et l'enfila tout seul avec plus ou moins de difficulté et j'enfilai pour ma part un pantalon lâche et un t-shirt. Je l'aidais à monter sur notre lit et le rejoignis, le laissant avec plaisir se coller contre moi avant d'éteindre les lumières à l'aide de ma baguette.

Il me fit un bisou et cala sa tête contre mon torse.

J'embrassai le haut de son crâne et passai la main dans ses cheveux doucement. J'espérais vraiment que Charlie n'était pas trop en colère contre moi à cause de ma réaction parce que c'était quelque chose contre lequel je ne pouvais rien et qui allait très probablement se reproduire. Il m'avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour que Bairim n'approche pas les Dragons avant qu'il ne soit en âge mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. Il ne les voyait pas de la même façon que moi. Il ne les pensait pas inoffensif mais il partageait quelque chose de particulier, notamment avec Émeraude, et il ne les voyait pas aussi dangereux que je savais qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient des Dragons, ce qui faisait que Bairim serait en âge de les approcher quand il aurait au moins dix-sept ans mais nous savions tous deux qu'il allait les toucher et gambader à leurs côtés bien avant cela. Alors d'accord, peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas le blesser mais un accident était vite arrivé, surtout avec des bêtes aussi imposantes, lourdes et dangereuses que celles-ci.

Je fermai les yeux quelques minutes mais les rouvris en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

— Je ne vous trouvais pas, chuchota Charlie. Il dort ?

— Je crois oui.

— Tu veux que j'aille le mettre au lit... ou tu veux qu'il dorme avec nous cette nuit ?

— Comme tu veux, soupirai-je.

Je voulais garder mon fils près de moi mais je voulais aussi pouvoir me coller contre Charlie et m'expliquer avec lui, le seul problème était que ces deux choses étaient incompatibles. Alors je préférais le laisser décider.

— C'est comme tu veux, murmura-t-il en venant m'embrasser. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est sur mon côté du lit. Dois-je en déduire que vous me mettez dehors ? rit-il avec tout de même de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Je vais le coucher, soufflai-je en me redressant le plus doucement possible.

Je le déposai dans son lit et l'observai quelques minutes en caressant ses cheveux avant de regagner l'autre chambre. Je retirai mon pantalon et mon t-shirt puis me glissai à nouveau sous les draps. Charlie se colla à moi et m'embrassa l'épaule.

— Pourquoi je ? lui demandai-je en glissant ma main sur sa hanche.

— Hein ? marmonna-t-il.

— C'est toi qui as commencé à me dire "Pourquoi tu" avant de partir de la cuisine tout à l'heure. Pourquoi je quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu bois à chaque fois comme ça. Je n'aime pas ça, et en plus, tu me rejettes.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dansé sur une table à notre mariage parce que j'étais trop saoul.

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne bois qu'aux fêtes et elles sont pas si souvent. Toi, ce n'es pas la première fois que tu bois quand il y a un problème.

— Toi aussi tu bois quand tu as un problème, tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai embrassé ?! Et je ne le fais pas à chaque fois qu'on a un problème.

Sinon Merlin savait que le budget de la réserve serait passé là-dedans.

— Ça me détend et m'empêche de penser clairement, ajoutai-je ensuite, c'est tout.

— Okay.

Il se rapprocha de moi et passa sa jambe entre les miennes.

— Je suis crevé.

— J'ai envie de toi, rétorquai-je en glissant ma main sur ses fesses.

— Hum... ça peut se négocier, susurra-t-il.

— Je ne négocie rien du tout, dis-je en le faisant s'allonger sur le dos avant de le surplomber. Je te veux.

— Alors prends-moi !

Je collai ma bouche contre le sienne et me fis un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et observai Bairim jouer dans le coin du salon tranquillement. Nous venions de réviser les chiffres jusque vingt et il connaissait finalement son alphabet, j'en connaissais un qui allait être content. En effet, Draco avait décidé de commencer par cela mais Bairim avait été étonnamment réfractaire, jusqu' à aujourd'hui du moins. Une semaine était passée depuis que nous avions appris que des Dragons étaient en danger en Sibérie, et depuis ce temps, Geoffroy et Charlie se battaient avec les autres réserves pour recevoir leur appui. Chaque réserve avait finalement envoyé deux de leurs gardiens et ils étaient tous là depuis un peu plus d'une heure, en train de discuter dans la salle à manger puisque le bureau de Geoffroy n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant Bairim essayer de m'escalader. Je le pris sur mes genoux puis souris en le voyant se frotter les yeux.

— Fatigué mon cœur ?

— Non, répondit-il en baillant. Chocolat si teu plait.

Je haussai un sourcil et levai les yeux au ciel mais me levai néanmoins et partis en cuisine. En entrant dans la salle à manger, je jetai un regard surpris à un Carlos dépité en réalisant que tous les gardiens des autres réserves étaient en train de se disputer avec Charlie et Geoffroy. Je récupérai le lait au chocolat de Bairim et le laissai boire tranquillement avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Je le posai dans son lit et il râla quelques minutes qu'il n'était pas fatigué mais finit par s'endormir moins de dix minutes plus tard. Je pris le baby phone et regagnai la salle à manger où Geoffroy avait finalement réussi à instaurer le calme. Heureusement que toutes les réserves avaient obligés leurs gardiens à avoir au moins de vagues connaissances en anglais, sinon, ils en seraient encore probablement aux salutations.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir que des Dragons sont en danger ? demanda l'un des Suédois.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Charlie, visiblement fatigué. J'ai un lien... particulier avec eux.

— Oh et nous devons juste vous croire comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas simplement bon à enfermer ?

— Pourquoi aurais-je inventé cette histoire ? s'exclama-t-il avant de se calmer à nouveau. Écoutez, je peux vous montrer, vraiment, si vous ne me croyez pas.

Le gardien explosa de rire et je fronçai les sourcils, mécontent qu'il se moque ainsi de mon mari.

— Et en faisant quoi ? Vous allez entrer en transe et nous expliquer que les Dragons viennent de vous parler ? Je pense que nous avons assez perdu notre temps.

— Non, je vais vous montrer qu'Émeraude et moi avons un lien. Suivez-moi en réserve !

Charlie sortit de la salle à manger à grands pas et je le rattrapai rapidement avant de lui souffler :

— Certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Si Émeraude les mange, ils ne seront pas d'une grande d'aide...

— Il ne les mangera pas, j'en suis certain. Ils sont venu pour aider, il doit déjà le savoir, chuchota-t-il avant de regarder dans la direction de la chambre de Bairim.

— Il dort, le rassurai-je. Et j'ai ça, ajoutai-je en indiquant le baby phone.

Nous l'avions testé quelques années plus tôt et nous pouvions faire cinq mètres dans la réserve sans qu'il n'arrête de fonctionner, mais pas un de plus. Ce qui prouvait que les moldus avaient encore des progrès à faire dans ce domaine. Comme dans tous les autres probablement. Nous nous approchâmes du portail et les autres gardiens nous suivaient même s'ils étaient restés en retrait. J'entendis quelques expressions étouffées quand ils aperçurent Émeraude et je secouai la tête tandis que Charlie ouvrait les portes puis rangeai sa baguette. Je sortis la mienne et gardai un œil sur Storme qui était à une quinzaine de mètres derrière Émeraude. Ce dernier recula d'environ cinq ou six mètres quand Charlie le lui demanda et les gardiens des autres réserves ainsi que Geoffroy, baguette en mains, passèrent le portail que je refermai ensuite.

— Salut mon vieux. Ces messieurs doutent de notre lien, du coup, qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une petite démonstration ? proposa Charlie en avançant plus près d'Émeraude.

Je m'éloignai de la barrière autant que me le permettais le baby phone et Émeraude souffla de l'air par ses narines avant de baisser la tête tandis que Charlie commençait à l'escalader. Les gardiens qui avaient été septiques avaient maintenant la bouche ouverte et les yeux pétillants d'admiration.

— Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ? fit Charlie moqueur en regardant tout spécialement le gardien qui s'était moqué de lui plus tôt.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard sombre et haussa les épaules mais recula néanmoins d'un pas, ce qui me fit esquisser un sourire amusé. Charlie sourit et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant que le Dragon ne prenne son envol. Ils planèrent quelques minutes, puis Émeraude se posa, laissant Charlie descendre.

— Comme je vous le disais, je n'ai rien fait, il a agit comme ça avec moi à un moment donné et il m'a permis de voir certaines choses. Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Ils acquiescèrent et Geoffroy prit la parole :

— Puisque nous sommes tous d'accords, sachez qu'un Portoloin arrivera demain en début d'après-midi, nous partirons donc à ce moment-là. Il nous emmènera dans un village abandonné à la frontière du Kazakhstan et nous terminerons en balais. Des remarques ou suggestions ?

Ils continuèrent de fixer le Dragon et Charlie qui le caressait tandis que Geoffroy ajoutait :

— Je vous laisse donc installer vos tentes puis nous nous retrouverons dans la salle à manger pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

Il ouvrit le portail et sortit, rapidement suivi par les autres même si certains préféraient continuer de fixer Émeraude. Je sortis à mon tour et m'appuyai contre la barrière pour attendre que Charlie quitte la réserve. Il referma le portail et ne sembla pas me voir puisqu'il continua son chemin vers le bâtiment. Je le rattrapai rapidement et passai mon bras autour de ses hanches.

— Donc, vous partez demain.

— Oui. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

— Non, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

— Si tu me dis que tu ne souhaites pas que j'y aille, je serais au courant, même si je ne te le cache pas, j'irai. Je veux juste savoir si tu me comprends ou pas, c'est important pour moi.

— Charlie, si je te demande de ne pas y aller et que tu décides juste de m'ignorer, là je t'en voudrais, alors je me tais et je peux toujours imaginer que mon avis t'importe un tant soit peu.

— Okay, donc tu aurais voulu que je reste ?

— Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? répondis-je, du sarcasme dans la voix. J'aime tellement que tu risques ta vie et espère tous les jours que tu te fasses tuer. Vraiment, je ne peux pas attendre que tu y ailles tant je suis impatient de me débarrasser de toi.

Je pinçai sa hanche durement et me penchai sur lui pour mordre son épaule.

— Quand tu auras décidé d'arrêter de dire des choses stupides, fais-moi signe.

— Ça va, ça va, c'est bon. Je comprends ton point de vue. Et je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. J'ai survécu à la bataille finale et autres affrontement. Pourquoi cela serait différent ?

Je l'arrêtai et me plaçai en face de lui avant de poser mes mains sur ses joues pour plonger mon regard dans le sien :

— Parce que tu n'es pas invincible et qu'à la bataille, il n'y avait pas de Dragons. Et je suis sérieux Charlie, je ne veux pas me reprendre dix ans à être coincé ici parce que tu as encore fini à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Ça ne sera pas le cas ! affirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui rendis son baiser puis mordis sa lèvre inférieure.

— J'espère bien, sinon tu devras te montrer très imaginatif pour te faire pardonner.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je tenais Bairim contre moi et serrai la main de Charlie dans la mienne. Nous nous étions levés deux heures plus tôt et à peine Bairim s'était-il réveillé qu'il avait dit à son père qu'Émeraude voulait y aller également. Charlie en avait parlé à Geoffroy qui avait accepté étonnamment rapidement, le traitre, et du coup, il partait maintenant avec Émeraude puis ils seraient rejoints à leur point de rendez-vous dans quelques heures par les autres dès qu'ils auraient reçus le Portoloin.

Charlie continua d'avancer mais je m'arrêtai sans cependant lâcher sa main, ce qui le fit s'arrêter également. Isaac s'arrêta à nos côtés quelques secondes et nous jeta un regard avant de se poster à un ou deux mètres du portail. Lui, Geoffroy et Hulrick étaient ceux de notre réserve qui allaient y aller. Charlie avait proposé d'en prendre un avec lui sur le dos d'Émeraude et tandis que Geoffroy avait poliment refusé et qu'Hulrick avait blanchi, Isaac avait sauté sur ses pieds, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui faisait que lui et Charlie allaient partir dans quelques minutes. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de laisser Charlie partir là-bas sans moi, sauf que je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner. Et puis, comme il me l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer la veille, mes états d'âmes en ce qui concernait les Dragons, il s'en fichait royalement.

— Un problème ?

— Comme si ça t'intéressait, rétorquai-je en lâchant sa main que je posai dans les cheveux de Bairim.

Si je le touchais, j'allais finir par l'attacher quelque part pour être certain qu'il ne bouge pas de là, chose qu'il ne me pardonnerait probablement jamais. Et puis, je préférais être celui qui avait une bonne raison de lui en vouloir que celui qui devait se faire pardonner.

— Je serais de retour rapidement et je vais te faire une promesse, celle de rester à l'écart si les choses tournent en notre défaveur, okay ?

— Charlie, si les choses tournent en votre défaveur et que leurs Dragons sont fous, vous êtes morts de toute façon, Émeraude ou non.

— Non, parce que je suis spécial et qu'Émeraude me protégera. J'en suis certain.

— Bien, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser. Parce que si tu as la moindre égratignure, tu dormiras dans un autre lit que le mien pendant un moment indéfini.

— Tu deviens cruel, attention, je risque de te préférer comme ça.

— C'est noté, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

— Allez, je vais y aller. Je vous aime tous les deux, souffla-t-il en embrassant Bairim puis moi.

Il alla ouvrir le portail tandis que je reculai de plusieurs mètres. Émeraude sortit et Charlie grimpa dessus, rapidement suivi par Isaac qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les autres gardiens sortirent pour assister au spectacle et ils décolèrent rapidement. Bairim fit de grands signes de la main et cria des "Au revoir Raude", "Au revoir Papa", jusqu'à ce qu'ils se désillusionnent et que l'on ne puisse plus les voir. Merlin, foutue peine de prison qui me maintenait bloqué ici et par-dessus tout, foutus dragons.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient partis depuis presque trois jours maintenant et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Pour ce que nous en savions, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien tous êtres morts décapités et enterrés au fin fond de la Sibérie. D'accord, il leur fallait un peu de temps pour trouver la réserve et s'occuper des Dragons mais si tout s'était bien passé, Charlie devrait être rentré depuis la veille au soir. Hors, il allait être sept heures du soir et il n'était toujours pas là. Harry et Draco étaient arrivés au matin pour que Draco s'occupe de Bairim mais ils avaient finalement décidé de rester plus longtemps. Harry avait donc passé l'après-midi à jouer avec Bairim tandis que Draco m'avait demandé à ce que l'on fasse des gâteaux, dans la seule optique de me changer les idées, j'en étais certain. Le plan de travail était donc à présent encombré de cinq ou six boîtes pleines de cookies, de trois gâteaux au chocolat et de quatre clafoutis aux framboises. Non seulement nous aurions probablement du mal à manger tout cela mais en plus, les placards étaient à présent totalement vide. Tout comme Draco qui venait de s'effondrer sur une chaise. Il avait essayé de m'arrêter deux fois mais je devais avouer que cuisiner me permettait de ne plus autant m'inquiéter, ni de commencer à penser comment organiser les funérailles et récupérer le corps, ce qui était non seulement agaçant mais aussi un peu glauque. Je tapotai mes doigts contre le plan de travail et regardai l'heure avant de refaire le tour des placards, sauf qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus de farines, d'œufs, de sucre, de chocolat ou même de fruit. Merlin, il était maintenant passé sept heures et il n'était toujours pas là. S'il allait bien, j'allais le tuer dès qu'il rentrerait, juste pour le principe.

— Pada ?

Je baissai les yeux sur Bairim, tout de même surpris qu'il soit arrivé jusque là sans que je ne l'entende.

— Quoi mon cœur ? soupirai-je.

Merlin, j'étais toujours aussi tendu et non seulement je le ressentais, mais en plus cela s'entendait dans ma voix.

— Papa arrive avec Raude, sourit-il en tendant les bras vers moi. Peux avoir un chocolat ?

Je l'attrapai immédiatement et demandai :

— Vraiment ? Comment tu le sais ?

— Raude il me dit.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et lui tendis un chocolat quand il me regarda fixement puis je sortis devant le bâtiment pour attendre Charlie. J'espérais vraiment pour lui qu'il avait une bonne excuse pour être autant en retard et surtout pour ne pas avoir jugé utile de nous dire comment les choses se passaient. Et surtout, il avait intérêt à être entier.

Je vis Émeraude apparaître au loin et je resserrai ma prise sur Bairim, souriant à Draco quand ce dernier posa sa main sur mon épaule.

— Désolé d'avoir été infernal, soufflai-je à son intention.

— Pas grave, tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Par contre, je vais surement reprendre un clafoutis à la framboise et quelques cookies, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Aucun, prends tout ce que tu veux.

Je ne manquais pas le sourire ravi d'Harry après mes quelques mots puis me tournai vers Charlie qui se posa avec Émeraude à quelques mètres du portail. Bairim s'agita entre mes bras mais je le maintins contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'Émeraude soit de nouveau dans la réserve. J'observai Charlie et soupirai de soulagement en réalisant qu'il avait au moins tous ses membres et ne semblait même pas tâché de sang. Je laissai Bairim descendre et il courra immédiatement se jeter dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionna.

— Oh mon chéri, comme tu m'as manqué, fit-il tout en avançant vers nous.

— Manqué aussi, répondit Bairim en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il se stoppa devant moi et sourit, avant de dire :

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne semblais pas pressé de rentrer pourtant...

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais Émeraude ne voulait juste pas décoller. Ça fait deux jours que j'essaie de revenir et Geoffroy a été intraitable, j'ai amené le Cornelongue, je le ramène.

— Hm.

J'allais me coller contre lui et l'embrassai puis déviai vers son cou que je mordillai.

— Les hiboux, ça existe. Et tu aurais pu insister auprès de ce stupide Dragon. Mais disons que je te pardonne.

Même si j'avais déjà une idée de comment je pourrais faire pour me sentir mieux.

— Il est parfois bon de se faire désirer, rit-il.

— Hm, souviens-toi de ça, murmurai-je avant de l'entraîner à ma suite vers la salle à manger.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions mangé pendant que Charlie nous avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais je devais avouer que je n'avais pas écouté grand chose. Harry et Draco étaient rentrés chez eux et nous avions joué quelques heures avec Bairim. Je venais d'ailleurs d'aller coucher ce dernier tandis que Charlie était parti se laver. Je me déshabillai et glissai sous mon coussin ce dont j'allais avoir besoin puis m'allongeai au-dessus des couvertures. Charlie ouvrit la porte, une serviette autour des hanches, et je ne me gênai pas pour le reluquer.

— Je suis toujours autant excité en voyant ton regard posé sur moi.

— Ah oui ? Prouve-le, le défiai-je avec un sourire.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il en venant au lit.

Je me collai contre lui et glissai ma main le long de son corps jusqu'à son membre à moitié dressé que je pris en main.

— C'est un bon début, je dirais, soufflai-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

— Bordel, continue, murmura-t-il tout en bougeant des hanches.

Je continuai donc un moment tout en embrassant, léchant et mordillant la peau de son cou puis de son torse. Je lâchai ensuite son sexe puis glissai l'une de mes mains sous mon oreiller pour attraper le ruban de cuir. Je pris l'un de ses tétons en bouche et attrapai ses mains que je montai au-dessus de sa tête puis attachais au montant du lit de façon assez serrée pour qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire mais pas trop pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

— C'quoi ça ? marmonna-t-il.

— Chut, répliquai-je avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Je léchai son cou, puis son torse une nouvelle fois jusqu'à sa hampe que je pris en bouche. Il gémit et je le torturai quelques minutes puis m'arrêtai quand je sentis qu'il était de plus en plus proche de la délivrance. Je le relâchai puis déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me redresser et de m'asseoir à ma place sous les couvertures. Je pris ma baguette et m'assurai qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de ses liens et pris mon livre en cours de lecture dans la foulée que j'ouvris pour reprendre là où je l'avais arrêté.

— Tu... c'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu m'as fait attendre plus d'une journée, je peux bien te faire attendre un moment. Mais si tu es sage, je te promets que je terminerai ce que j'ai commencé, et bien plus encore. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit, "Il est parfois bon de se faire désirer". N'est-ce pas ?

**POV Charlie**

— Je ne parlais pas en ce sens. Je n'étais pas là, à te chauffer pendant que tu m'attendais. J'ai vécu trois jours de merde et tu me fais ça ? sifflai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Lucius posa son livre et croisa les bras puis haussa un sourcil à mon attention.

— Tu parlais en quel sens dans ce cas ?

Il détailla mon corps et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres qu'il mordit ensuite.

— La distance... mais pas de ce point de vue là, expliquai-je. J'ai pensé à toi jour et nuit. J'étais heureux d'être rentré, mais là... ça ne m'amuse pas Lucius. Soit tu me détaches, soit tu me laisses comme ça, mais tu t'occupes de moi.

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu de tes nouvelles ?

— Je serais arrivé avant le hibou et il n'y en avait pas sur place de toute manière. C'était un trou perdu.

— Pas mon problème.

Je tirais sur les liens, grognant et criai presque :

— Libère-moi immédiatement Lucius !

— Tu penses me rendre plus coopératif en me donnant des ordres... Technique intéressante et ambitieuse, je dois te l'accorder.

— S'il te plait. J'ai mal partout, j'ai volé depuis la Sibérie. Je voulais juste pouvoir profiter de toi avant de dormir.

— Et je devrais être gentil avec toi parce que...

— Tu m'aimes ? tentai-je.

— Méfies-toi Charlie, avec ton comportement récent, je pourrais en déduire que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas.

— Pardon ? Doutes-tu encore de moi ? grognai-je.

— Je ne doute pas de toi. Je dois néanmoins avouer que ta façon de me faire comprendre que mon avis ne t'intéressait pas le moins du monde et qu'en plus, je n'avais pas vraiment à dire en ce qui te concernait ou même nous concernait, cela m'est quelque peu resté en travers de la gorge. Excuse-moi du peu.

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon torse, la descendant jusqu'à mon membre sur lequel il fit glisser son index avant de pincer la peau de mon aine durement.

— Je me suis mal exprimé, j'aurais pu le dire autrement. Mais s'il te plait mon amour, occupe-toi de moi ou libère-moi.

— Et comment aurais-tu pu le dire ? me demanda-t-il en commençant à caresser mon torse, s'attardant plus longtemps sur mes tétons.

— J'sais pas, marmonnai-je.

— Ah..., souffla-t-il en retirant ses mains de mon corps.

— Bon, Lucius, j'ai assez joué. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu le dire, je suis impardonnable de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Mais nous avons dû gérer plus de six Dragons, ainsi que les gardiens blessés. Il y a eu des disputes entres réserve, sauf la nôtre, parce que nous manquons de place. Je suis encore plus désolé pour t'avoir sorti cette connerie sur l'attente et le désir. Mais bordel, libère-moi !

Il s'assit sur mes hanches puis se pencha sur moi pour embrasser et lécher mon cou.

— Pas envie, murmura-t-il.

— Alors continue, ne t'arrête pas.

— Sûr ?

— Oui oui, soufflai-je. Juste continue, je veux te sentir.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et il se plaça entre mes jambes pour frotter ses hanches contre les miennes lentement tout en léchant et caressant toute parcelle de peau à portée de sa bouche et de ses doigts.

J'aurais voulu le serrer contre moi, le sentir, mais avec mes mains attachées, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je tentai une fois de plus d'échapper à cette prise, alors que sa bouche continuait d'embrasser ma peau. Lucius se redressa et m'adressa un sourire malicieux.

— Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai envie de prendre mon temps mais tes mains et ta bouche me perturbent et me font perdre tout contrôle. Seulement cette fois, je pense avoir trouvé la solution...

Il prit mon membre dans sa main et posa sa bouche contre la mienne pour m'embrasser passionnément.

— Comment ça "mes mains et ma bouche te perturbent" ? demandai-je mi-amusé, mi-curieux.

— Je t'en prie, elles passent leurs temps à me caresser, m'embrasser et tout le reste. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ça, loin de là, mais pour profiter de ton corps pleinement, je dois visiblement te lier les mains ou t'attacher, c'est tout.

— Je tâcherai aussi d'y penser, vu que tes mains, ta bouche et ton odeur me font la même chose.

Il se figea puis m'observa quelques secondes avant de souffler :

— Tu pourras toujours essayer. Sinon... tu préfères quoi ?

— Ça quoi ?

— Je te ferais jouir de la manière que tu veux, à toi de choisir.

— Alors... si tu ne t'arrêtes plus, je veux bien rester attaché, même si je meurs d'envie de te toucher et te serrer dans mes bras.

— Je t'aurais laissé attacher de toute façon mais je suis ravi de savoir que tu es d'accord avec ça. Tu préfères être au-dessus ou en-dessous ?

Il mordit mon cou doucement puis ajouta d'une voix boudeuse :

— Mes marques ont disparue.

— Refais-en alors. Et pourquoi pas dessous, tout en étant au dessus ? proposai-je.

— D'accord, fit-il en reprenant ses attentions, caressant, léchant et mordillant chaque partie de mon corps.

Je pris une grande goulée d'air et fermai les yeux un instant afin de savourer ses attentions.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-troisième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 24**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Charlie **_(Seize mois plus tard)_

Je dormais, ou plutôt profitais de ce matin, Lucius étant collé à moi, encore endormi. Il fallait dire que cette nuit, je ne lui avais pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. Mais c'était ma petite vengeance à son attaque de la semaine précédente, où il avait encore attaché mes mains, comme il aimait le faire depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il avait versé du chocolat liquide sur mon torse et l'avait léché lentement, très lentement, sans même partager. Je souris, et me collai un peu plus à lui, caressant son dos. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes doigts et de ce fait, embrassais son épaule.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mentis-je en avant de palper ses fesses.

— Tu sembles dévoré par les remords, en effet, sourit-il en passant l'une de ses jambes au dessus des miennes.

— Très, tu ne peux même pas imagin...

Je fus coupé par la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant avec force, puis un poids sauta dans le lit et s'immisça entre Lucius et moi.

— On va voler ! s'exclama Bairim en tapant dans ses mains.

— Bonjour à toi aussi Bairim, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et oui, on va voler, mais pas si tôt.

— Oui, d'abord on mange donc debout ! fit-il en me poussant vers le bord du lit.

Je ris, et Lucius en fit de même.

— Mon chéri, quand je dis "il est tôt", je parlais plutôt de t'apprendre en début d'après-midi et si seulement tu es sage.

— Pourquoi attendre ? bouda-t-il. Et je suis toujours sage.

Je regardai Lucius et souris.

— Toujours ? En es-tu sûr ?

— Oui. Pas vrai Pada ?

Lucius me jeta un regard interrogateur puis répondit, essayant visiblement de retenir son sourire :

— Autant que Papa je dirais...

— Parle pour toi, tu es plus difficile que moi, répliquai-je tout en poussant un peu Bairim afin de m'installer convenablement.

— Pardon ? répliqua Lucius, surpris.

— Tu as très bien compris. Je ne suis pas difficile.

— Difficile je ne sais pas mais sage, certainement pas. Et je ne suis pas difficile !

Je ris et commençai à chatouiller Bairim.

— Si tu l'es, affirmai-je quelques minutes plus tard.

— Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— L'envie, c'est tout, ris-je une fois de plus. Mais arrête de râler et aide-moi à encercler notre fils afin qu'il subisse nos chatouilles encore quelques minutes.

— Non ! s'exclama Bairim en se relevant pour quitter le lit.

Lucius l'intercepta avant qu'il n'ait pu poser les pieds au sol et le ramena sur le lit puis se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui sembla ravir notre fils. Sans que je ne comprenne, je fus assailli, coincé sur le lit par Lucius, alors que mon propre fils me chatouillait. Je ris tellement que j'en eu mal au ventre et Lucius approcha sa bouche de la mienne, sans toutefois la toucher et souffla :

— Tu perds toujours à ce petit jeu, c'est affligeant...

— Que tu crois. Le sourire de Bairim n'est pas une perte, avouai-je. Ni le tien.

Il tenta de réprimer son sourire puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes chastement.

— On va voler maintenant ?!

— Aussi têtu que son père, soupira Lucius en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Bairim. Vois ça avec Papa mon grand.

Lucius me lança un regard puis ajouta tout bas :

— Connaissant sa capacité à ne pas céder, vous devriez être dehors dans moins d'une heure.

— Je sais, soupirai-je. Mais j'ai envie de tenir tête aussi longtemps que je le peux.

Bairim devait apprendre la patience, ce qui n'était pas gagné, loin de là même.

— Besoin d'une motivation ou tu penses y arriver tout seul ?

— Je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide.

— Dans ce cas... à chaque heure de plus que tu tiens, tu gagneras le droit de me demander quelque chose ou une surprise, au choix. Mais tu iras tout de même le faire voler à deux heures cet après-midi. Mais l'inverse s'applique, si tu cèdes deux heures trop tôt par exemple, je serais en droit d'exiger deux choses de toi...

— N'importe quoi ? demandai-je.

— N'importe quoi, oui. Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il quelque peu méfiant.

— Comme ça, fis-je en souriant.

— Hm, fit-il visiblement pas convaincu.

— Tu sembles inquiet, as-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Je souris et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

— A me reprocher ? Non. C'est plutôt ton imagination parfois débordante qui m'inquiète.

— Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Bairim poussa soudainement Lucius, et ajouta :

— On va voler maintenant ?

— Non, affirmai-je. Par contre, on va aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, puis, au bain. Et ensuite, on va réviser tes leçons.

Je devais lui trouver des activités si je voulais tenir jusque 14 heures.

— Pas les leçons..., soupira-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je veux pas.

— Oui, ça j'ai compris, fis-je en me redressant, repoussant ainsi Lucius. Mais pourquoi ?

Il lança un regard à Lucius et se mordit les lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Je lui caressai la joue et murmurai :

— Viens me le dire à l'oreille, si tu ne veux pas que Pada l'entende.

Je finis par un clin d'œil. Bairim eut une moue embêtée puis se pencha à l'oreille de Lucius pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qui fit que son père fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de se pincer les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

— Est-ce je rêve ou je me suis encore fais évincer ? boudai-je.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, sourit Lucius en passant sa main dans mon dos. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles tu es plus doué que d'autres, c'est tout.

Je fronçais les sourcils à mon tour, et dis, tout en me levant :

— Soit vous me dites ce qui ne va pas, soit pas de vol aujourd'hui !

— Non ! dit Bairim en se levant et en croisant ses petits bras sur son torse. T'es méchant, je voulais pas te rendre triste et toi t'es pas gentil ! Je veux voler !

— Et moi, je veux savoir, fis-je en prenant la même posture.

Lucius nous regarda tour à tour puis explosa de rire.

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes juste..., parvint-il à articuler après s'être repris. Les mêmes. La même bouille, les mêmes manières, le même regard. Tout pareil.

Je souris, attendri, mais lançai ensuite un regard noir avant de sortir de la pièce. Bairim vint bientôt à ma poursuite et me demanda :

— Mais je peux aller voler pas vrai ?!

— Je verrais bien, répondis-je en entrant dans la salle à manger, vide.

— Non ! T'as dit que j'allais voler aujourd'hui ! Si tu fais pas, alors t'es un menteur. Mais t'en es pas un, pas vrai Papa ?!

— Non. Donc, nous irons voler, mais je ne sais pas quand. Sinon, tu veux manger quoi mon chéri ?

— Après avoir mangé le matin ?

— Non, plus dans l'après-midi.

— Et si je suis très sage ?

— Et si tu me disais ce que tu me caches ?

— Je cache rien, dit-il en me montrant ses deux mains vides et en tournant sur lui-même.

— Qu'as-tu dit à Pada ? demandai-je.

— J'aime pas faire les leçons avec toi.

— Pourquoi ? fis-je curieux.

— C'est plus mieux 'vec Draco... ou Pada. Mais suis sûr c'est super de voler avec toi.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ?

Je ne voulais pas que mon fils me pense incapable de donner une leçon.

— Tu veux toujours tout refaire et me faire répéter tout plein de fois.

— Eh bien, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris, expliquai-je. Comment font les autres ?

— Un petit peu de leçons et un petit peu de jeu. Et si je connais, je répète plus.

— Si tu veux, je peux essayer.

— D'accord.

— Alors, je te fais quoi ? demandai-je en ouvrant les placards.

— Tartines et chocolat s'il te plait.

— Okay. Va t'installer, j'arrive, souris-je.

Je me penchai néanmoins et ajoutai :

— Fais-moi un bisou avant.

Il me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue qui claqua puis partit s'installer.

Je réfléchis au fait qu'il n'aimait pas ma manière de lui faire ses leçons, puis souris, tout en préparant son petit-déjeuner. Lucius entra dans la cuisine, et vint m'embrasser.

— Je suis un piètre professeur, si j'écoute Bairim.

— On ne peut pas être parfait en tout.

— J'ai jamais eu de soucis avec cette méthode, c'est la vôtre qui est mauvaise, grognai-je de mauvaise fois.

Et le pire, c'était que je le savais mais ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de râler.

— A combien de personnes as-tu enseigné ? sourit-il.

— Personne, mais et vous ? Hein ? Draco, à qui a-t-il enseigné avant Bairim ? Hum.

— Il a eu d'excellents professeurs, c'est pour ça.

— Tu insinues quoi là ?!

— Rien, que veux-tu que j'insinue ?

— Que j'ai eu de moins bon professeurs ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? sifflai-je en croisant les bras et en m'appuyant contre le meuble.

— Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

— Diminuer presque à chaque fois la manière dont j'ai été élevé.

— Attends, quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?

— Souvent, avouai-je en me frottant le visage.

— Et bien je m'en excuse, parce que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Et oui parfois je le fais mais c'est pour plaisanter, je pensais que tu le savais.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Ma famille était moins riche que la tienne mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai été moins bien éduqué.

— Je ne dis pas que tu es mal élevé, mais nous n'avons pas reçu la même éducation, c'est certain.

— Oh ça oui, affirmai-je en sortant, emportant par la même occasion le plateau.

Je le posai devant Bairim qui sourit et commença à manger.

— Comment ça, « Oh ça oui » ? me demanda Lucius après nous avoir rejoints.

— Nous n'avons pas eu la même éducation. Rien de plus.

— Non, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là exactement ?

— Mais rien, soufflai-je en buvant un peu de chocolat.

— C'est ça. Tu ne veux pas me parler, libre à toi. Bonne journée, dit-il avant de partir.

Je le suivis, non sans embrasser Bairim, et le retint.

— Tu veux la vérité ? Dès que ça touche à l'éducation de notre fils, je n'ai limite rien à dire, tu décides tout avec Draco, sans même me demander mon avis. En mettant en avant que tu souhaites le meilleur, comme toi. Ce qui sous-entend l'inverse pour moi. Et ça dure depuis plus d'un an ! Et là, j'en ai juste marre parce que mon propre fils vient me le lancer à la gueule.

J'avais explosé, mais en même temps, je retenais ça depuis trop longtemps.

— Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Bairim ! répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas critiqué ta façon de faire, jamais, et encore moins devant lui ! Je n'ai pas non plus dit que tu t'y prenais mal. Tu veux bien faire et j'admire ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si Bairim préfère que ce soit plus détendu. Et je veux que mon fils ait une certaine éducation oui, excuse-moi du peu.

— Tu vois ? criai-je. Tu recommences. « Une certaine éducation » ! Mais bordel, si vous ne lui aviez pas donné l'habitude de jouer dans ses leçons, il n'y verrait aucun souci. A Poudlard, on ne joue pas entre les cours. C'est mal le préparer !

— Donc je m'y prends mal ! Très bien, bon à savoir, surtout après trois ans ! Et il a cinq ans Charlie, mais si tu préfères, je peux dire à Draco qu'on modifie les horaires et à partir de la semaine prochaine il commencera à huit heures, finira à cinq et aura droit à une pause d'une heure le midi et une de quinze minutes le matin, une l'après-midi, et puis c'est réglé !

— Pourquoi tu pars dans les extrêmes ? Et je ne dis pas que tu l'éduques mal, mais tu aurais pu me demander mon avis sur ce système. Je t'aurais répondu qu'il ne fallait pas en faire une habitude.

— Donc ton avis compte plus que le mien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau.

— Oh bordel tu me fais chier, fis-je plus que fatigué.

Je lui tournai le dos et repartis dans la salle à manger. Je pris place à table et souris à Bairim, qui avait du chocolat partout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je voulais juste partir me défouler quelque part, parce que son père déformait chacune de mes paroles. Lucius entra dans la salle à manger et se posta à côté de moi tout en restant debout. Je ne dis rien pendant une petite minute, avant de lever le visage vers lui.

— Oh, tu te souviens que j'existe ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part !

— Lucius, nous ne sommes pas seuls, le prévins-je gentiment.

— C'est un choix que tu as fait, je te prierai donc de l'assumer. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais nous étions en train de discuter, jusqu'à ce que tu te barres, une fois de plus ! Ou que tu me fuis, au choix.

— Oui, parce que je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me disputer avec toi. Je pensais avoir été clair en partant.

— Cela vient de devenir limpide, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pour information, je ne vais plus discuter avec toi tant que cette conversation ne sera pas terminée. Même si je présume que puisque pour une fois je n'irais pas te voir pour te pardonner ou me faire pardonner ou Merlin sait quoi, on ne se reverra probablement pas avant Noël. Je te souhaite donc une bonne fin d'année.

Il fit le tour et embrassa Bairim tout en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée puis repartit sans un regard en arrière. Il avait raison, c'était majoritairement lui qui faisait toujours le premier pas, tout le temps même. Je soufflai et regardai Bairim.

— Quand tu as fini de manger, tu iras jouer dans le salon, okay ?

— Pada est pas content.

— Je sais, mais Papa non plus. Tu iras jouer, compris ?

— Et on ira voler après ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Oui, on ira voler, cédai-je désirant me changer les idées.

Il m'adressa un immense sourire puis vint me faire un bisou avant de finir sa tartine et de partir au salon. Je sortis donc et me mis en quête de trouver Lucius. Quand le tour de la maison fut fait, et ne le trouvant pas, je choisis de chercher à l'extérieur. Je le vis assis plus loin, sur un rocher. Je le rejoignis et dis avant tout :

— Je suis là, je sais aussi faire les premiers pas, même si je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer.

— Parce qu'il est vrai que me disputer avec toi me fait tellement plaisir. Tu sais ce qui m'embête le plus dans cette histoire ? reprit-il calmement. A part que tu refuses toujours autant de me parler, c'est que le seul moyen pour que l'on ne se dispute pas, c'est que je ne dise pas ce que je pense ou mieux, que je n'ouvre pas la bouche.

— Ce n'est pas ça. C'est ta manière de le dire ou comment tu le dis. Tu as déformés mes paroles plus tôt, et je n'aime pas ça.

— En quoi ai-je déformé tes paroles ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que mon avis comptait plus que le tien. J'ai proposé un compromis, alors que toi tu m'as mis de côtés pour l'éducation.

— Parce que je veux avoir voix au chapitre, c'est tout.

— En me plaçant de côté, alors que moi, j'aurais voulu qu'on allie nos deux méthodes. Seulement, il est trop tard.

— Ça fait trois ans qu'on fonctionne ainsi, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu décides aujourd'hui que ça ne va pas ? Surtout que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais pour un enfant de même pas cinq ans, Bairim en sait déjà beaucoup sur beaucoup de choses.

— Qui te dit que si je lui avais appris comme pour moi, il n'en serait pas autant ? C'est quoi encore ce sous entendu ? Et si tu ne viens pas de remarquer, Bairim m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aime pas quand je lui donne ses leçons !

— Bon sang Charlie il n'y a aucun sous-entendu. Tu me disais que je déformais tes paroles, mais tu n'es clairement pas mieux ! C'est quoi le problème ? Je suis un Malfoy alors ce que je dis est forcément pour te blesser et te rabaisser ?

— Pardon ? Je déforme tes paroles ? demandai-je calmement.

— A chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, tu me sors qu'il y a forcément un sous-entendu. J'ai dit que ma technique fonctionnait visiblement et que je ne voyais du coup pas ce que tu lui reprochais. Quel sous-entendu y-a-t-il dans cette phrase ? Tu sais quoi, je me disais que c'était encore ces histoires de je suis un Malfoy ou même un ancien Mangemort mais en fait, je pense que tu es réellement passé au-dessus de ça. Ce qui fait que le problème, c'est visiblement moi, la personne que je suis, et juste ça.

— Non, affirmai-je immédiatement en le prenant dans mes bras. Je pense que la vérité est que j'ai été blessé d'apprendre que mon propre fils n'aime pas comment je lui donne ses leçons, tout ça parce que je ne joue pas autant avec lui.

— Ni Draco ni moi ne passons notre temps à jouer avec lui pendant les leçons. Seulement, nous savons tous les deux combien c'est fatiguant d'enchainer les leçons et les heures de travail alors on essaie de rendre ça agréable pour lui. Pour être certain qu'à Poudlard il apprécie d'apprendre. Maintenant, si tu penses que la méthode n'est pas la bonne et que tu veux qu'on change notre façon de faire, très bien, tu pourras voir ça avec Draco.

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas perturber Bairim dans son apprentissage.

— Alors quoi Charlie ? Pourquoi exactement s'est-on disputé puisque cela ne change, une fois de plus, rien du tout ?

— J'sais pas. J'avais besoin de le dire je suppose.

— Et nous ne pouvions pas simplement en discuter ?

— Dois-je réellement répondre à ça ? demandai-je en me reculant un peu.

— J'apprécierais oui. Je ne t'oblige à rien cependant.

— Je m'énerve vite, je pense que depuis le temps tu as dû t'en rendre compte, et quand je me sens blessé, c'est pire. Donc... ceci entrainant cela, je pense que cela était impossible dans cette situation.

— Tu t'énerves vite, mais tu me reproches l'éducation de notre fils qui dure depuis maintenant trois ans.

— Je te reproche de ne pas m'avoir demandé mon avis pour les décisions. Nuance.

— Tu aurais préféré que je te demande ton avis et n'en prenne pas compte ?

— Donc, tu admets que tu n'en aurais pas pris compte ? fis-je abasourdi.

— Bien sûr que j'en aurais pris compte, ce qui aurait fait qu'on aurait fait comme tu voulais.

— Justement, tu ne connais pas les compromis. Je ne veux pas de ça non plus, que tu fasses toujours comme moi j'en ai envie. Tu dois arrêter, mais aussi apprendre à faire des compromis.

— Je t'en prie Charlie, je sais faire des compromis. Pour les choses importantes, tu me demandes mon avis et ensuite tu me dis gentiment que tu m'as entendu mais que tu préfères ne pas en tenir compte.

— Je ne te l'ai dit qu'une fois Lucius, une seule fois et il y a plus d'un an, même un an et demi je dirais.

— Tu ne me l'as dit clairement qu'une fois, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que tu agissais de cette manière, ni la dernière. En fait c'est simple, à chaque fois qu'il s'agit des Dragons tu fais comme si tu m'écoutais et finalement, tu décides de faire autrement. Bairim était censé commencer à voler à cinq ans, et pourtant c'est ce que vous allez faire cet après-midi. On avait dit huit ans pour les Dragons mais je suis à peu près certain qu'à six ou sept grands maximums il ira faire des promenades à dos d'Émeraude avec toi. En règle générale, que tu décides ce qui les concerne ne me gène pas plus que ça, sauf que maintenant, si ça les concerne eux, ça concerne également Bairim.

Lucius se passa les mains sur le visage et soupira :

— Oublie, parlons d'autre chose ou... je vais devoir aller travailler de toute façon. Merci d'avoir fait le premier pas.

— Non attend ! Pour le vol, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais c'est parti d'une mauvaise compréhension et ensuite, c'était juste trop dur de revenir en arrière. Et j'avoue, je plaide coupable pour les Dragons mais...

Je me stoppai moi-même avant de dire ce que je m'étais justement apprêté à dire. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

— Mais ?

— Non, laisse tomber. Et de rien pour le premier pas, je tâcherais de le faire plus souvent.

Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser, mais il recula.

— Je pensais que c'était terminé, murmurai-je.

— Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qui était terminé ?

— Notre dispute, répondis-je. Mais manifestement, tu te recules quand je veux t'embrasser.

— Je me suis reculé parce que tu ne veux pas finir ta phrase. Mais quoi Charlie ?

— Oh... Écoute, je ne veux pas te blesser, ni te mentir. Donc, je préfère ne pas y répondre.

— D'accord, donc maintenant, je veux définitivement savoir. On est mariés tu te souviens ? Mais quoi ?

— Embrasse-moi avant, soufflai-je.

Parce que je savais qu'il n'allait pas aimer du tout ma réponse.

— Tu ne me rassures pas là Charlie.

— S'il te plait. Je te promets de répondre, mais embrasse-moi.

Je fis un pas en avant et tendis le bras pour caresser sa joue. Il me laissa faire et chuchota ensuite :

— D'accord.

Je n'attendis pas et l'embrassai, pénétrant sa bouche et caressant sa langue. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, puis je glissai mes lèvres dans son cou et murmurai au creux de son oreille, d'une voix résignée :

— Mais ils étaient dans ma vie avant toi.

Je fermai les yeux, attendant sa réaction qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire sentir.

— Donc..., dit-il d'une voix extrêmement calme. Tu es en train de me dire que pour toi, ils sont plus importants que moi. Je veux juste être certain qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre nous.

— Non, ils ne sont pas plus importants que toi. C'est juste que pour ce qui les concerne, sans que ça ait d'incidence sur toi, je préfère suivre mes envies que d'écouter les tiennes. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair.

— Ce qui les concerne, concerne Bairim.

— Pas maintenant. Plus tard, oui, je le sais, mais là, il n'est pas encore prêt à entrer dans la réserve. Et je tiens vraiment à t'écouter cette fois et ne plus faire de bourde.

— Pas maintenant. Hm. Donc je ne peux pas choisir seul comment notre fils apprend ses leçons mais plus tard, quand il passera les trois quart de sa journée dans la réserve, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire puisque les Dragons seront en cause.

— Non. Ce ne sera pas comme ça qu'iront les choses. Mais d'ici là, je préfère ne pas me restreindre.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Que justement, un jour viendras où je devrais prendre ton avis en compte et d'ici là, je tiens à profiter de cette indépendance. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais c'est ma passion et... et parfois, même souvent, nous ne sommes pas du même avis.

— Donc tu préfères suivre tes envies qu'écouter les miennes.

— En ce qui concerne les Dragons, jusqu'à ce que cela ait une incidence sur Bairim et toi. Oui.

— Ça a déjà une influence sur Bairim, Charlie ! Ils ont une influence sur lui depuis qu'il est né ! Mais soit, garde tes illusions si cela te fait plaisir. Néanmoins, pour le bien de notre mariage et de mes propres illusions, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu réfléchisses avant de formuler tes phrases. N'oublie pas de lui prendre une veste et un bonnet. Amusez-vous bien.

— Désolé. Vraiment... c'est toi qui as insisté pour connaître la suite. S'il te plait, ne soit pas fâché ni déçu, ni triste.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, au moins je sais où est ma place maintenant. Et je ne suis pas fâché, ni déçu.

Il embrassa ma tempe et murmura en s'éloignant :

— J'ai du travail. Bonne journée.

— Attends, fis-je en le rattrapant.

Je l'embrassai plus langoureusement, et fus heureux qu'il y réponde.

— Je vais faire voler Bairim maintenant, donc... tu auras deux trois choses à me demander.

— D'accord, je suis certain qu'il sera ravi.

Il commença à partir et je ne pus m'empêcher de le retenir une fois de plus.

— Charlie, je suis encore en train de purger ma peine, je suis déjà en retard.

— Je sais, mais je me sens comme une merde maintenant. Alors je vais te faire une promesse.

Je mis un genou à terre et continuai ensuite :

— A partir de maintenant, je te demanderais ton avis et le prendrais en compte en ce qui concerne les Dragons.

Il esquissa un sourire et me releva.

— Charlie, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, vraiment. C'est ainsi que tu vois et ressens les choses, je comprends. Il va peut-être me falloir un moment pour l'intégrer et m'y faire, mais je survivrai. Seulement, ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas, veux-tu ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis ajouta :

— Ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime. Va faire voler Bairim maintenant, il n'attend que ça depuis son réveil.

— Je te prouverai que je sais tenir mes promesses, soufflai-je avant de partir rejoindre Bairim.

Une fois dans le salon, je fus surpris de trouver Bairim assis sur le fauteuil, l'air d'attendre.

— Alors, il parait que je dois apprendre le vol à un petit garçon. Sais-tu qui s'est ?

— Maintenant ? Pour de vrai ?

— Et comment !

Je partis chercher son balai, que j'avais caché pour plus de sécurité, même s'il était enchanté pour ne répondre qu'à ma baguette ou celle de Lucius et qu'il était truffé de sort en tout genre pour sa sécurité. Ce balai coûtait plus chers que les autres alors qu'il n'allait pas servir longtemps. Je revins dans le salon, mais Bairim n'y était plus. Je souris et sortis.

— Pressé ! ris-je en lui tendant le petit balai acheté exprès pour le vol des enfants en bas âge.

Ils ne volaient pas plus haut qu'à un mètre du sol et cela aidait pas mal à cet âge, même si j'allais le tenir dans les débuts.

— Place-le entre tes jambes, tout en restant debout, comme tu m'as déjà vu le faire.

Il prit un air concentré et fit exactement ce que je lui avais demandé.

— Maintenant, je vais le tenir, enclencher le mode vol et tu vas délicatement placer tes pieds sur les emplacements, okay ?

— 'Kay.

Je pris le balai en main et lançai ensuite le sortilège qui enclenchait le mode vol. Bairim rit et fit ce que je lui avais demandé.

— Maintenant, penche toi un peu en avant pour avancer, soufflai-je concentré à le tenir.

Il avança et nous fîmes quelques mètres.

— Essaye de tourner.

Il le fit, avec un peu plus de difficulté.

— Ça va ? m'enquis-je après quelques minutes à faire de grand cercle dehors.

— Ouiii ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je souris et lui caressai les cheveux. Nous continuâmes comme ça une bonne demi-heure, avant que je ne dise :

— Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ce sera Pada qui t'apprendra la prochaine fois.

Je stoppai et dis ensuite :

— Pose les pieds au sol mon chéri.

Il le fit et descendit du balai avant de se jeter dans mes bras tout en me remerciant.

— C'est quand la prochaine fois ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Je ne sais pas, tu devras demander à Pada. Mais ravi que tu ais aimé !

— Oui oui oui ! Je peux aller demander maintenant ?

— Non, tu ne peux pas. Soit un peu patient, ajoutai-je. Tu ne voleras plus aujourd'hui.

— Demain ?

Je secouai la tête et rentrai à la maison.

**POV Lucius**

Je finis de remplir les dossiers des gardiens puis jetai un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Bairim était en leçon avec Draco, et Charlie dans la réserve pendant encore au moins deux heures, ce qui me laissait le temps de travailler dans le calme, ou du moins d'essayer. Un mois était passé depuis que Charlie m'avait expliqué comment il voyait les choses et j'avais vraiment essayé de passer à autre chose, je devais même avouer que j'y pensais moins souvent et que quand je le faisais, cela était moins douloureux, mais quand même.

Nous étions mariés et j'étais le second père de son fils, j'avais donc pensé être la deuxième personne ou entité la plus importante pour lui. Mais peut-être avais-je eu tort. Je ne doutais pas de lui, dans le sens où je savais qu'il m'aimait et je l'aimais également en retour, vraiment beaucoup. Il était la personne la plus importante pour moi, ex aequo avec Draco et Bairim. J'étais certain que si je lui expliquais les choses ainsi il me traiterait de tricheur et je laissai un sourire étirer mes lèvres à cette pensée. Dans ce cas, disons donc qu'il était la deuxième personne la plus importante pour moi mais si je devais choisir entre lui et Draco ou lui et Bairim, certes j'allais probablement choisir mes fils mais le choix serait loin d'être simple. Que mon mari se retrouve dans cette situation problématique s'il devait choisir entre moi et notre fils, je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre. J'avais juste un peu plus de mal avec le fait qu'il serait probablement tout autant embêté s'il devait choisir entre moi et les Dragons.

Il les connaissait depuis plus longtemps, c'était certain, et ils étaient sa passion, chose que je comprenais parfaitement. Mais je savais qu'il était préférable que je ne me demande pas qui il choisirait s'il devait réellement choisir entre moi et les Dragons.

Et c'était là que se situait mon problème.

J'avais probablement un trop grand égo mais l'idée de passer après ces immenses bêtes cracheuses de feu m'embêtait un peu.

Je secouai la tête et me remis au travail en réalisant que j'avais rêvassé un moment. Je passai mes pouces sur ma bague de fiançailles et sur mon alliance et cela me rassura quelque peu. Après tout, c'était moi qu'il avait épousé, pas les Dragons, n'est-ce pas ? Pas littéralement du moins. En réalité, je supposais que je devais cesser de me poser moi-même des problèmes.

J'étais père de deux magnifiques garçons, marié à un homme merveilleux, la plupart du temps du moins, et j'allais être enfin libéré et libre de mes mouvements dans deux petites semaines. Charlie m'avait demandé où j'aurais aimé aller en premier lieu mais je devais avouer que je ne savais pas exactement. Je voulais rendre visite à Draco et visiter leur appartement ainsi que le magasin mais j'aurais également voulu aller visiter la tombe de Narcissa, et probablement celle de Snape. Elle était morte et j'avais immédiatement été envoyé à Azkaban ce qui faisait que je n'avais jamais pu me recueillir sur sa tombe. Sauf que je craignais que Charlie le prenne mal ou ne se sente menacé.

Même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela. Narcissa avait été mon amie et la mère de Draco et elle était morte à cause de moi, au moins en partie. Cependant, rendre visite à mon fils serait sans doute plus approprié pour une première sortie. Peut-être pourrions-nous en profiter pour faire un tour en ville tous les trois.

Je terminai ce que j'avais à faire et fus satisfait de constater que j'étais à peu près à jour dans les dossiers. Je rangeai donc le bureau et partis en cuisine. Je passai devant le salon et écoutai discrètement ce qui s'y passait puis, rassuré en entendant Draco expliquer quelque chose calmement, je continuai mon chemin. Je me fis un thé puis vérifiai les différents placards et en sortis différents ingrédients afin de débuter la préparation des gâteaux pour le magasin de Draco et Harry. J'en profitai pour essayer une nouvelle recette et fus plutôt satisfait du résultat ce qui fit que j'en refis une tournée pour la réserve. Je mis les gâteaux pour mon fils en boite puis préparai un marbré au chocolat pour Bairim qui n'avait toujours que cet ingrédient à la bouche, même si j'essayais de varier une fois de temps en temps. Je préparai ensuite un clafoutis à la framboise en espérant que cela ferait plaisir à Charlie.

Une fois ce dernier sorti du four, je jetai un œil à l'heure et retins un soupir. J'avais encore quelques dizaines de minutes à tuer et aucune envie de lire, tourner en rond, ou aller déranger Bairim et Draco. Surtout que mon premier fils devenait un vrai dragon si qui que ce soit osait interrompre une leçon. Je repensai à Geoffroy et décidai de lui faire une boite de ses gâteaux préférés. Après tout, il avait accepté de réduire quelque peu mes heures en réserve quand je le lui avais demandé. J'aimais bien les Dragons, vraiment, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne à quel point je les détestais depuis qu'ils étaient une part presque intégrale de notre vie.

Bairim parlait d'eux de plus en plus, tout comme de ce qu'ils lui disaient, et du coup Charlie lui en parlait de plus en plus souvent également. Et dans ces moments-là, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux pétillants de bonheur et je me sentais de trop. Comme je l'avais dit à Charlie, nous ne pouvions pas être parfaits dans tous les domaines en tant que parents mais les Dragons allaient être une partie importante de la vie de mon fils et cela m'embêtait d'être incapable de partager ça avec lui. Ajouter à cela le fait que Bairim posait également de plus en plus de questions à propos de mon incapacité à sortir en ville avec eux et sur ma marque que je me débrouillais pour cacher. Je ne voyais pas comment lui expliquer les choses pour l'instant sans qu'il ne prenne peur.

Il allait probablement avoir peur et honte de moi, peu importe quand je le lui disais, mais je voulais attendre encore quelques années afin qu'il soit en âge de comprendre plus concrètement ce qu'elle signifiait et pourquoi Draco l'avait également. Je mis les gâteaux à la noix de coco et relevai la tête en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

— Hum, ça sent bon, fit Moliva.

— Sers-toi, évite juste le clafoutis s'il te plait.

Quand il en était question, Charlie était plutôt vorace et le gâteau serait probablement fini avant le soir même sans que personne d'autre n'y ait touché.

— Tu n'étais pas de garde avec Charlie ? lui demandai-je ensuite.

— Non, j'étais partie en ville.

— Ah.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je croyais. Peu importe.

— Okay.

Elle prit un gâteau et sortit de la cuisine. Je sortis les gâteaux pour Geoffroy du four puis découpai deux parts de gâteaux au chocolat que je mis dans une assiette. Je pris deux verres de lait ainsi que les assiettes puis je partis au salon où, comme je m'en étais douté, la leçon était terminée.

— Le goûter de ces Messieurs est avancé, dis-je en posant le tout sur la table avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Draco. Tout s'est bien passé ? demandai-je ensuite à ce dernier.

— Oui, comme d'habitude. Il apprend vite et aime apprendre de nouvelles choses.

— Tant mieux. J'ai fini les gâteaux pour le magasin. J'en ai mis de nouveaux, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, et vos clients aussi.

Bairim lâcha ses cubes et vint s'installer au sol pour manger sa part et boire son lait.

— L'est très bon Pada, fit-il quelques minutes plus tard, une moustache de lait en prime.

— Ravi que tu aimes, souris-je en lui tendant une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

— Merci.

— De rien. Fais quelque chose de calme le temps de digérer d'accord ? Ensuite on ira voler un peu.

— Oui !

Il se leva et vint m'embrasser avant de retourner jouer avec ses cubes qu'il aimait beaucoup.

— Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu Harry, fis-je ensuite remarquer à Draco.

— Oui, il est très occupé, vu que je passe beaucoup de temps pour donner cours à Bairim.

— Si ça pose problème, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. Surtout qu'il est vrai que nous sommes fin juillet maintenant alors si c'est comme les autres années...

— Non ça va.

— Sûr ? Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui.

Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui l'étais trop. Je devais avouer que je ne savais plus exactement quel était le débit de paroles adéquat. Charlie hurlerait probablement une nouvelle fois s'il m'entendait penser cela mais vivre ici avait quand même supprimé une partie de mon éducation ou même des bonnes manières que j'avais pourtant dû apprendre par cœur étant enfant.

— Non, je t'assure que ça va !

— D'accord, je n'insiste pas dans ce cas.

Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de me parler de tout et puis, peut-être était-ce moi qui me faisais des idées. Il garda le silence pendant encore plusieurs minutes et je me retins pour ma part d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Bairim me demanda à ce que l'on aille voler et je me levai. Draco en profita pour nous saluer et repartir. D'habitude, il avait toujours quelque chose à me raconter ou une question à me poser mais là, rien. Je me dis qu'il finirait bien par me parler si quelque chose clochait et suivis Bairim dehors après avoir été récupérer son balai. Il grimpa dessus rapidement et décolla à un mètre du sol puis tourna autour de moi doucement.

— Je peux aller plus haut si teu plait ? me demanda-t-il après un moment.

J'hésitai mais acquiesçai finalement et débloquai le balai afin qu'il puisse monter jusqu'à hauteur de mes yeux. J'avais mon propre balai à mes côtés en cas de problèmes et je devais avouer qu'il s'en sortait de toute façon très bien.

— Ça te va comme ça ?

— Oui, mais encore plus haut, pour toucher les nuages.

— T'as raison, ris-je doucement. Quand tu seras plus grand mon cœur, mais pas tout de suite. Maintenant, je veux que tu tournes autour de moi comme tout à l'heure et ensuite, tu reviens te placer en face de moi et tu redescends tout seul à la hauteur de tout à l'heure. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

— Oui, Pada.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais et même s'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, il réussit finalement à redescendre et remonter tout seul.

— Regarde Papa ce que je sais faire ! dit-il soudainement en souriant à ce que je supposais être Charlie quelque part derrière moi.

— Oui, tu te débrouilles très bien mon chéri. Pada a-t-il été sage sans moi ? le questionna-t-il en venant m'enlacer tout en riant légèrement.

— Oui ! répondit Bairim en redescendant quelque peu. Il a fait un gâteau au chocolat.

— Tu vas me faire grossir à force. Déjà que j'ai pris quelques kilo depuis plusieurs mois. Tu vas finir par me quitter.

— Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire plus d'exercices, répliquai-je en me laissant aller contre lui et en gardant un œil attentif sur Bairim.

— Entre toi et la réserve, je n'ai plus le temps. Avant ta venue, je faisais parfois quelques abdos.

— Ah oui ? Ça doit être un spectacle intéressant.

— De quoi ?

— Te voir faire rouler tous ces muscles, ruisselant de sueur.

— Arrête, tu me mets d'autres images en tête là. Comme te voir rouler des hanches sur moi, gémissant ton plaisir.

Il colla son bassin contre mes fesses. Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et me mordis la lèvre pour réprimer toute réaction indésirable de mon corps.

— Charlie... Bairim est là. Et tu m'allumes encore.

Et toujours.

— J'aime t'allumer et il est plus focalisé sur son vol. Regarde comme il se débrouille bien et son sourire. Merlin, il est magnifique notre fils !

— C'est son côté Malfoy qui ressort.

— Mouais, je vais te laisser dire même si c'est flagrant qu'il me ressemble fortement à ce moment précis.

— Il est certain que je n'ai pas cet air comblé en étant sur un balai. Cela ne me dérange pas qu'il prenne ta passion du vol, ni même celle des Dragons mais vraiment, j'espère qu'il ne prendra pas tes goûts en matière de lectures, souris-je en réponse.

— J'aime lire ton corps, ses courbes, tes muscles, tes frissons. Mes marques sur ta peau, souffla-t-il soudainement au creux de mon cou. Bordel, je te veux et je sais que je vais devoir attendre.

— Charlie..., soupirai-je en me sentant un peu à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je vais vraiment devoir te faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas m'allumer comme ça.

— C'est-à-dire ? N'as-tu pas envie de moi ?

— Si, et c'est bien le problème puisque comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas juste t'arracher tes vêtements et te prendre ici et maintenant.

— Mais le fait de te l'entendre dire est déjà bon en soi.

— Bon dans quel sens ?

— Moi, j'aime quand tu m'allumes, mais tu le fais si peu souvent.

Je me tournai vers lui et l'observai attentivement quelques secondes avant de dire :

— Tu te souviens ces deux ou trois petites choses que j'ai gagnées parce que tu as cédé pour que Bairim vole ?

Et il avait cédé parce qu'il m'avait gentiment fait comprendre que les Dragons étaient plus importants pour lui que moi. Je me sentis me rembrunir et posai immédiatement mes lèvres au coin des siennes afin de me recomposer un visage avenant et serein.

— Oui, fit-il hésitant.

— Puisque je ne me suis pour l'instant servi d'aucune, je vais en profiter aujourd'hui.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, tenta-t-il. Vaut mieux les garder pour plus tard.

— Que penses-tu que je vais te demander ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

— De ne plus t'allumer, souffla-t-il l'air boudeur.

— Je n'y avais pensé, ça pourrait être une idée en effet.

Il tira mon visage vers le sien et m'embrassa passionnément. Je répondis au baiser avec plaisir et plaquai mes mains sur ses fesses, regrettant juste la présence du pantalon entre elles et mes doigts. Le baiser dura un moment, puis, Charlie se sépara de moi, tout en posant son front contre le mien.

— Je t'écoute.

— Quinze minutes d'abdominaux tous les jours, mais seulement en ma présence.

— D'accord. Cela peut être intéressant.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais manger un bout et boire un coup.

— D'accord.

Il partit et je dis à Bairim qu'il pouvait encore en profiter une dizaine de minutes avant qu'on ne rentre. Il râla un peu mais profita des dernières minutes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Comme depuis trois jours, Charlie avait fait quinze minutes d'abdos qui avaient fini en moi le jetant sur le lit pour le prendre. Non seulement le voir faire cela était déjà assez excitant en soi mais en plus, il en rajoutait et se débrouillait pour m'allumer. Pas que je m'en plaignais particulièrement, je devais l'avouer. J'embrassai son épaule et avisai le jour qui se levait à travers la fenêtre.

— Je peux encore exiger de toi deux choses si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'étais pas certain de vraiment vouloir avoir cette conversation avec lui, encore moins maintenant, mais ça me taraudait de plus en plus. Concrètement, cela ne changerait probablement rien de toute façon mais au moins je serais fixé.

— Oui.

— Je voudrais donc que tu répondes à ma question en toute sincérité et sans hésitation, s'il te plait.

— D'accord. Même si je dois avouer avoir peur là, de ta question.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je veux juste que tu sois honnête.

— Et je le serais, je te le promets.

— Si pour une raison ou une autre, tu te retrouvais à devoir choisir entre les Dragons et moi, que ferais-tu ?

— Toi, répondit-il immédiatement.

— D'accord, soufflai-je, pas aussi soulagé de l'entendre que je l'aurais pensé.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ? Enfin, je pensais que c'était clair. Quand tu as été envoyé à Azkaban, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à quitter le camp pendant des mois pour toi, juste pour toi.

— C'est différent Charlie. Si quand ma peine est terminée je décidais qu'on parte ailleurs, loin des Dragons, que dirais-tu ?

— J'essaierais de te faire changer d'avis, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais si tu restes sur ta décision, je te suivrais. Parce que je t'aime, que nous sommes mariés et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ou Bairim.

Dire que j'étais surpris était un doux euphémisme.

— Je ne comprends pas, dis-je alors.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends ?

— Toi, avouai-je honnêtement. Et ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

— Explique-moi, je dis tellement de chose.

— Que les Dragons sont dans ta vie depuis plus longtemps que moi et que tu préfères suivre tes envies qu'écouter les miennes.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ces mots parce que je ne les avais pas du tout appréciés. Il me parlait de compromis pour trois malheureuses leçons par semaine mais il ne voulait de toute façon pas écouter ce que moi, j'avais à dire ou pouvais penser. Comme si c'était des envies ! J'avais besoin de garder mon mari et mon fils en sécurité, pas juste envie. Et il avait dit ça comme si ce n'était que des lubies de ma part qui ne méritaient même pas que l'on s'attarde dessus.

— Oui, parce que justement, je peux encore avoir le loisir de décider à leur propos. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas pour ça. Et si un jour tu me demandes de choisir, justement, le fait de ne pas avoir forcément pris tes avis en compte et m'être restreint vis-à-vis d'eux, je pourrais m'éloigner sans regret.

— Tu veux avoir le choix et je comprends cela parfaitement Charlie, vraiment. Mais justement, je ne peux rien choisir ! Même si je voulais partir d'ici, je ne le pourrais pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— D'abord parce que ma peine est toujours en marche mais soit, partons du principe que je suis aujourd'hui supposément libre de mes mouvements. Je dis bien supposément parce que de toute façon, si je partais demain, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ce serait sans toi et sans Bairim. Pas ce que j'appelle un choix.

— Non, tu as faux. Admettons que tu sois déjà libre, je te suivrais. Je suppose que tu resterais en Roumanie, pour rester près de Draco. Je pourrais venir travailler d'un simple transplanage et rentrer à la maison tout de suite après. Je sais que tu es là par obligation et non par choix, et je sais aussi qu'une fois ta peine finie, tu voudras certainement quitter cet endroit. Je le sais, et je le comprends. Je te demanderais juste de rester en Roumanie, pour plus de faciliter.

— Parce que les Dragons accepteraient que Bairim aille vivre ailleurs ? Vraiment ? Ils râleraient à leur manière, taperaient dans la barrière et tu irais alors jeter Bairim dans leur gueule, comme d'habitude !

— Non, je leur expliquerai et rien nous empêche de venir rendre visite, sans pour autant faire entrer Bairim dans la réserve. Mon fils ne va pas gâcher sa vie ici s'il ne le souhaite pas. Que les Dragons le comprennent le plus vite, serait une bonne chose. Et puis, il ira à Poudlard un jour.

— Honnêtement, j'en doute. Les Dragons lui parlent Charlie. Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas en train de lui expliquer qu'il doit passer toute sa vie ici et avec eux ? Et tu leur expliqueras ? Tu leur as expliqué quand ils ont voulu le voir le jour de sa naissance ? Quand ils ont tapés sur les portes quand il faisait ses dents ? Quand ils ont demandé à ce que Bairim les touche ? J'ai fait des compromis Charlie, et le compromis était que Bairim pouvait s'approcher des Dragons tant qu'il ne quittait pas mes bras ! Toi et les Dragons, vous en avez juste une fois de plus décidé autrement ! Et j'ai cédé, je cède à chaque fois, pour toi ! Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, tu ne réalises pas à quel point je fais des efforts pour toi, ou alors tu t'en fiches tout bonnement !

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir sur le lit et jetai un œil à la porte menant à la chambre de Bairim, inquiet que nous fassions trop de bruits, avant de me rappeler que nous avions apposé un sort de silence sur la pièce.

— Mais bordel, Bairim est là grâce à eux, je ne peux juste pas les envoyer chier, ni au jour de la naissance, ni quand il faisait ses dents. Et pour l'autre jour, nous n'avions pas le choix. Plusieurs Dragons étaient maltraités, battus, et tués. Et Bairim était au courant de ça. Il devait le toucher pour me permettre de voir. Et toi, non, car tu n'as pas porté Bairim, tu aurais fait interférence.

— Interférence ? Quel bon choix de mot une fois de plus, merci. Et si, tu peux les envoyer balader ! Ils ne sont pas un foutu parent ! Ce sont des bêtes, ils ne sont pas supposés avoir leur mot à dire !

— Si ! Même si cela ne te plait pas, c'est grâce à eux que je suis tombé enceint, grâce à eux si nous avons un fils. Émeraude est aussi en quelque sorte un géniteur, même si nous sommes ses Papas. Fais-toi à cette idée et cesse de les voir comme des bêtes. Sinon, notre fils en est une aussi.

— Quoi ? Ça n'a rien à avoir ! Bairim est humain ! Deux bras, deux jambes, un visage et des cheveux ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, il ne crachait pas de flammes !

— Mais ils parlent aux Dragons et les entends ! Il fait parti d'eux ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ça, à la fin ?! cria presque Charlie, le visage rouge de colère.

— Je l'ai compris Charlie, ce n'est pas pour ça que ça doit me faire plaisir ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il doit et veut quand il sera majeur ou au moins en mesure de se défendre, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas pour l'instant ! Pourquoi toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point ça me fait peur qu'il s'approche d'eux ? Ce sont peut-être tes supers amis mais ce ne sont pas des chats. Ce sont des Dragons Charlie ! Pas un jouet, pas une peluche, mais une bête dangereuse !

— Ils ne feraient jamais de mal à Bairim. Jamais. Mais je te comprends, tu as peur et c'est normal. Et j'étais là, je le tenais quand il a touché Émeraude. Mais peut-être que cela n'a pas de valeur, car ce n'était pas toi. C'est vrai que moi, je suis de la merde. Désolé d'avoir cru que mon fils était en sécurité.

— Je n'ai pas tes certitudes, excuse-moi du peu ! Et je t'interdis de détourner mes propos, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Charlie, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de le tenir dans mes bras, de sentir son cœur battre et de vérifier que sa peau est toujours chaude ! Tu crois que ton fils est en sécurité, moi j'ai besoin d'en avoir la preuve !

— Je le tenais !

— Et je ne dis pas que tu allais le lâcher, seulement avec lui dans tes mains, je vois difficilement comment tu aurais pu le défendre si quelque chose avait mal tourné !

— Et une fois de plus, c'est toi qui es parti. On t'a juste dit que tu ne pouvais pas le toucher, pas que tu devais fuir ! C'est toi le coupable dans l'histoire, ni Bairim, ni les Dragons, ni moi, mais juste toi !

— J'étais terrifié Charlie ! Je... Laisse tomber, tu as raison, c'est ma faute, je suis le coupable, soufflai-je en me levant pour m'habiller.

— Arrête ça ! Tu ne le penses pas, tu le dis juste pour stopper cette conversation car tu remarques que je ne suis pas le problème.

— Peu importe si je le pense ou non, puisque c'est ainsi que tu vois les choses, répliquai-je en attrapant un t-shirt.

— Pardon ? fit-il.

— Quoi pardon ? C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire "c'est toi le coupable, juste toi".

— Oui, alors arrête de mettre ça sur mon dos, ou celui des Dragons. Mais partir comme ça, en me disant ça, me fait penser que tu n'en as rien à faire et que tu acquiesces à ce que je dis. Et tu me fais chier à faire ça tout le temps !

— Je prends en considération ce que tu dis, pardon si cela te perturbe. Si tu dis que je suis le coupable, et que tes précieux Dragons n'ont rien fait, alors d'accord, tu as sûrement raison. Je devrais tout simplement arrêter de me prendre la tête et de me soucier de toi ou de Bairim, cela vous rendrait beaucoup plus heureux après tout.

— Mes précieux Dragons ? répéta-t-il.

Il inspira et expira avant de dire :

— Tu n'écoutes pas ou ne comprends pas et je suis juste fatigué là, fit-il avant de sortir du lit. A ce soir !

— C'est moi qui n'écoute pas ? Alors là c'est la meilleure, répliquai-je tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et je pestai dans ma barbe. Il ne savait surtout pas quoi répondre à ça et préférais une fois de plus partir. Et il me reprochait à moi de fuir ? J'attrapai un coussin que je jetai à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de donner un coup de pied dans le lit. Merlin, j'aurais juste dû me taire et continuer de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je me laissai retomber sur le lit et fermai les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Je pensai un instant que c'était peut-être Charlie mais mon espoir disparut aussitôt quand je réalisai que c'était Bairim qui vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Je le pris contre moi et lui fis un câlin avant de l'habiller et de rejoindre la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-quatrième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 25**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

Je n'avais plus croisé Charlie de la journée et il était à présent de garde tandis que je m'occupais de Bairim. Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas si je voulais le voir ou lui parler maintenant. Le plus simple serait d'aller m'excuser et faire comme si tout allait bien mais je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir l'envie, ou même le courage. Coupable. Voilà ce que j'étais pour lui parce que je m'inquiétais pour mon fils. En fait non, lui faisait confiance aux Dragons alors je le devais également, parce que sinon cela signifiait que je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Sauf que moi, je ne leur faisais pas confiance mais ça, ça ne signifiait rien, et certainement pas que lui devrait peut-être également se méfier un peu. Non, tout allait toujours dans un seul sens de toute façon, et toujours le même. Et j'étais le coupable. Parmi tous les mots que la langue anglaise avait à offrir, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse celui-là.

Oui Merlin, évidemment que j'étais coupable. J'avais confié Draco à des personnes qu'il n'aurait même pas dû approcher et je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur. Je voulais seulement que les choses soient vraiment différentes cette fois-ci. Je voulais faire cela bien et ne pas mettre en danger la vie de mon fils. Était-ce vraiment si mal que ça ?!

— Pada, m'interpela d'ailleurs ce dernier. On peut aller voler ?

— Non Bairim, pas aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi ? Je suis sage !

— Oui mon cœur, très sage c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui, désolé.

Il fit une moue triste et je soufflai :

— Et une promenade, ça te dit ?

— En forêt ? Oui oui oui, allons y !

— On va enfiler d'autres chaussures dans ce cas, et emmène ta veste aussi.

Il fila comme l'éclair et je me levai pour aller mettre des chaussures plus confortables et prendre une veste légère puisque le soleil ne perçait pas toujours à travers les arbres. Je sortais à peine de la chambre que Bairim était déjà tout prêt et me tirait à l'extérieur. Je le retins cependant et écrivit une note pour signaler que nous étions partis faire un tour en forêt, histoire que personne ne s'inquiète de ne pas nous voir, puis nous sortîmes. Nous pénétrâmes rapidement dans la forêt et Bairim prit ma main dans la sienne tandis que nous marchions. Je souris et nous nous promenâmes un moment sans but précis avant qu'il ne crie « papillon » d'un air émerveillé et ne me lâche la main pour s'éloigner. Il avait un réel attrait pour tout ce qui pouvait voler ou avoir des ailes, si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poursuivre ces pauvres bêtes. Je le suivis de loin et regardai vaguement le sol, me figeant en voyant un morceau de bois découpé étrangement. Je le ramassai et esquissai un sourire en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du petit renard que j'avais sculpté ce qui me semblait être une éternité plus tôt. Je relevai la tête et fronçai les sourcils en réalisant que je ne voyais plus Bairim. Je l'appelais et fut rassuré d'entendre sa voix venir d'une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Je glissai le morceau de bois dans la poche de ma veste et partis le rejoindre. Je l'appelai une seconde fois et me figeai en réalisant que je ne l'entendais pas.

— Bairim ! appelai-je plus fortement.

— Y a trois papillons Pada ! l'entendis-je me répondre.

Il devait être encore un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt et j'accélérais le pas, naviguant entre les arbres quand je me figeai en me retrouvant face à Joaquim, son visage à moins de deux centimètres du mien. Je ressentis une crampe dans le ventre mais refusai de le lâcher des yeux ou même de bouger. Un sourire esquissa ses lèvres tandis qu'une seconde crampe, plus forte encore, me fit grincer des dents. Je l'ignorai cependant et lui demandai :

— Que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu te retirer ton bonheur, tout simplement.

— Qu-quoi ? soufflai-je en cherchant Bairim des yeux.

— Ne cherche pas, tu ne le verras bientôt plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? grondai-je en l'empoignant.

Mais mes poings refusèrent de se serrer correctement et il rit plus encore.

— Regarde-toi, comme tu es pathétique.

Il me poussa et rit encore, avant de partir. Je le suivis mais fis à peine trois pas avant que les crampes ne me reprennent. Je posai la main sur mon ventre et fronçai les sourcils en sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide la recouvrir. Je baissai les yeux et essuyai ma main sur mon pantalon en réalisant qu'elle était couverte de sang. Le bas de ma chemise était dans le même état et quand je remarquai que mon vêtement était déchiré, la douleur s'accentua à un tel point que cela me coupa la respiration. Je m'adossai à un arbre et appelai Bairim tout en retirant ma veste que j'appuyai ensuite contre ma blessure. Je n'entendis aucune réponse de mon fils et commençai à marcher pour le rattraper mais tombai sur mes genoux au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelques secondes. Ma tête me tournait mais j'essayai de me relever. Je devais retrouver Bairim avant que Joaquim ne le fasse, je devais retrouver mon fils et empêcher l'autre de lui faire du mal. Je devais...

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et en les rouvrant, je réalisai que j'étais allongé fasse contre terre. Je tentai de me relever mais ne parvint qu'à me placer sur le dos. J'attrapai plus ou moins facilement ma veste qui était tombé au sol et l'appuyai sur mon ventre en espérant faire cesser l'hémorragie. Je pris ma baguette et essayai de lancer un sort, n'importe lequel, mais c'était à peine si j'avais assez de force pour garder les yeux ouverts à présent. Je commençai à avoir vraiment froid maintenant et...

Je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts en pensant à Charlie. Merlin, ce que je regrettais m'être disputé avec lui. Si seulement je n'avais pas engagé cette discussion, Bairim serait probablement en train de voler sur son petit balai et moi je le regarderai faire. Bairim... j'espérais vraiment qu'il avait réussi à partir et semer Joaquim. Avec un peu de chance, l'ancien gardien n'aurait pas envie de s'en encombrer et il l'aura laissé là. Charlie réalisera rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas et il viendra le chercher. Je voulus déplier ma veste pour la poser sur moi et espérer avoir moins froid mais je pus à peine bouger les doigts. Je ne pus bientôt plus ouvrir les yeux et je sentis à peine une larme rouler sur ma joue.

J'allais mourir ici, comme ça, et la dernière chose dont Charlie se souviendrait c'était notre dispute. Et j'avais mis en danger mon fils, une fois de plus.

Je repensai à Draco et à son comportement étrange de la dernière fois, à Bairim aussi, priant pour qu'il aille bien, et à Charlie. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'excuser auprès de lui, l'embrasser et le toucher. Et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais...

J'eus de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir et l'impression d'avoir toujours plus froid à mesure que le temps passait. Je sentis néanmoins mon alliance me chauffer un peu, puis commencer à sérieusement me brûler avant de ne plus rien ressentir et d'être englouti par l'obscurité.

**POV** **Charlie**

La journée avait mal commencée et j'avais hâte qu'elle se termine. Quand j'avais quitté la chambre, j'étais parti dans la salle de bain et étais ensuite parti m'habiller avant de partir en ville pour faire deux trois courses afin de me vider l'esprit. J'avais d'abord été boire un chocolat chaud et manger un bout, avant de déambuler côté moldu, l'esprit occupé.

Je ne le comprenais pas. Il m'en voulait d'avoir approché Bairim d'Émeraude, d'avoir accepté que Bairim le touche. Mais je le tenais et personne n'avait demandé à Lucius de partir et nous laisser. C'était lui le coupable, pas moi, ni les Dragons. Mais encore une fois, il les voyait comme des bêtes et moi, autrement. Ils pensaient, manipulaient de la Magie, m'avaient fait tomber enceint. Ils avaient une conscience. Ils étaient encore mieux que ce que j'avais pu penser toutes ces années.

Une fois de plus, Lucius me renvoyait que seul mon avis comptait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le sien comptait. Mais certaines situations ne permettaient pas que je l'écoute. Que ce soit à la naissance de Bairim, quand il avait fait ses dents.

Voulait-il que les Dragons nous attaquent pour avoir Bairim rien qu'à eux ? Parce que je savais qu'ils ne feraient jamais de mal à Bairim, mais j'étais un chouilla moins sûr à notre propos. Lucius m'énervait à ne pas comprendre qu'Émeraude était le troisième père de Bairim, qu'il le veuille ou non. Sa magie faisait partie de notre fils. Je soupirai et regardai Hulrick qui me regardait alors qu'il aurait dû regarder devant lui.

— Ai-je une sale tête ?

— C'est un euphémisme oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Lucius, on s'est disputé. Encore.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les Dragons. Encore et toujours. Je suis limite un mauvais père en ayant présenté Bairim aux Dragons à sa naissance, à les avoir permis de le voir quand il faisait ses dents, et de l'avoir laissé touché Émeraude pour sauver les siens en Sibérie. Lucius ne comprend pas que sans les bêtes, comme il le dit, Bairim ne serait pas là.

— Je vois. Et je comprends ton point de vue, vraiment. Mais Lucius n'est pas comme nous. Il n'est pas passionné par les Dragons comme nous autres et certainement pas comme toi tu l'es. Il s'est retrouvé gardien plus par dépit qu'autre chose non ? Je sais pas c'est juste... il est vraiment différent de nous et il ne se rend probablement pas compte de la chance qu'on a de pouvoir les côtoyer, et encore plus pour lui d'avoir un fils qui peut parler avec eux.

— Je sais, et justement, j'ai dû mal à lui faire comprendre. Pour lui, il doit juste se taire et accepter. Mais il ne le fait pas, il fait semblant.

— Je comprends pas, tu veux qu'il se taise et accepte ou qu'il te parle si ça ne lui plait pas ?

— J'sais pas, avouai-je. J'en sais rien bordel !

— Alors juste, sans vouloir sembler désagréable mais... Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu attends de lui, comment est-il censé se comporter afin que tu sois heureux ? Bon sang, vous êtes mariés depuis trois ans maintenant et vous êtes toujours aussi compliqués. D'un autre côté, je suppose qu'on s'ennuierait sans vous.

— Tu as sans doute raison. On est marié, mais on ne se connait pas.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu... veux que vous vous sépariez ?

— Non non, t'es malade ! criai-je. Je dis juste que je ne pense pas avoir fait des efforts envers lui non plus.

— Ah. Et donc ?

— J'sais pas.

— Tu te rends compte que vivre avec toi doit être épuisant, pas vrai ? rit-il doucement.

— Je m'en rends compte, en effet. Que me conseillerais-tu ?

— Tu me demandes conseil ? Tu dois vraiment être désespéré... Néanmoins, je vous conseillerais de discuter calmement, d'exposer vos points de vue chacun votre tour et d'écouter l'autre. Pas seulement l'entendre mais l'écouter, et essayer de se mettre à sa place. Oh et dans ton cas, de faire attention aux mots que tu utilises. Parce qu'honnêtement, ton mari a dix fois plus le sens de la diplomatie que toi.

— Pardon ?

— Quoi pardon ? Tu le sais que tu n'es pas très… Enfin t'es... impulsif quoi.

— Oui, je suis impulsif, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une personne non diplomate. Si ?

Je commençai à douter, là, en voyant sa tête.

— Honnêtement ? demanda Hulrick.

— Oui.

— Tu as certaines qualités mais... niveau diplomatie, t'es tout pourri.

— Tout pourri, à ca point ?

Si c'était le cas, pendant certaines conversations, Lucius avait vraiment dû se sentir... repoussé. D'où ses questions ce matin. Croyait-il vraiment que j'aurais choisi les Dragons ?

— Ce n'est clairement pas une de tes qualités, c'est certain.

— Et... Comment je fais pour l'écouter ? Merlin, je suis un vrai con.

— T'es sérieux là ? Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Tu ouvres tes oreilles et tu fais tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

Je ris et cessai avant de regarder mes mains, ayant reçu une légère douleur.

— Je vais essayer, parce que la dispute de ce matin était plus forte que les précédentes.

— Vous êtes mariés, vous devez tous les deux faire des efforts, dit-il en haussant les épaules. N'empêche, on dit que les filles s'est compliqué mais vous deux... vous êtes bien prise de tête quand même. Heureusement que t'es sympa et que Lucius fait de bons gâteaux.

— Dis tout de suite que je suis chiant !

Je souris, et grimaçai en sentant de nouveau ma main me faire mal.

— On se pose deux secondes, okay ?

— Un problème ?

— Ouais, ma main.

Je descendis et une fois au sol, lâchai mon balai et regardai.

— Je pense que j'attrape une ampoule à force de tenir le manche, ça brûle.

— Fais voir, dit-il en attrapant ma main pour l'examiner. T'as rien pourtant, ça te fait mal si je fais ça ? ajouta-t-il en appuyant son pouce sur des zones précises de ma main.

— Non, répondis-je.

La douleur reprit et je gémis.

— Tu as touché où là ?

— Euh... la jointure entre ta paume et ton annulaire. Mais t'as aucune ampoule là.

— Oh.

Je regardai et quand l'endroit chauffa à nouveau, je compris enfin.

— Putain de bordel, dis-je en remontant en balai. C'est ma bague !

— Le matériau n'est pas bon ? C'est bizarre que tu fasses une allergie au bout de trois ans.

— Non non, répondis-je en partant. C'est le sort lancé dessus. Lucius va mal.

Je fonçais à toute allure, mes mains serrant de plus en plus le manche du balai à mesure que la bague me chauffait. Que se passait-il ? S'était-il blessé suite à notre dispute ? Bordel, si c'était ça, j'allai arrêter mon travail et en trouver un autre, je ne voulais pas que les Dragons soit une source de conflit. Surtout qu'Hulrick m'avait ouvert les yeux. Quand j'atteignis les portes, je les ouvrais et regardai rapidement derrière moi. Voyant qu'Hulrick me suivait, je ne pris pas la peine de fermer derrière moi et filai vers le bâtiment.

— Lucius ? criai-je.

J'allai voir en cuisine, mais il n'était pas là, ni dans la salle à manger. Je jetai un œil au salon, mais il n'y avait que Johanna.

— Tu sais où es Lucius ? demandai-je en allant déjà vers notre chambre.

— Il a laissé une note, il…, répondit-elle. Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu te casses ?

— Je le cherche, il est en danger ! Quelle note ? aboyai-je presque.

— Là, sur la table basse. Il est parti se promener avec Bairim. Comment ça en danger ?

Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus et quittai l'endroit rapidement, courant dehors. Je regardai, mais ne le vis pas. Il devait être parti en forêt. Je courus, le cœur battant à cent mille à l'heure et m'aventurai dans les bois en les appelant. Je ne reçus aucune réponse alors que ma bague commençait à vraiment devenir douloureuse, mais je ne voulais pas l'enlever.

— Lucius ! Bairim !

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond et les larmes brouillant ma vue n'aidaient pas. Je courus plus vide, alors que ma respiration se faisait rapide.

— Lucius ! criai-je à bout. Bairim !

Je tombai et me relevai, avant de reprendre mes recherches. Après quelques minutes, je vis enfin quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. Lucius étendu au sol, plein de sang sur les mains et sa chemise. J'accourus à ses côtés et comprimai la plaie tout en l'appelant :

— Lucius, Lucius, mon amour, réponds-moi !

Il était froid, sans pour autant être glacial. Je pris son pouls et fus rassurée en le sentant là, faible, mais là. Je déglutis en voyant tout le sang perdu et mes mains tremblèrent.

— Lucius ?

Je regardai ensuite autour et quelque chose me choqua. Où était Bairim ?

— Bairim ? hurlai-je.

— Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que... Oh merde, fit Hulrick en venant à mes côtés. Oh merde, comment est-ce que...

— J'sais pas, pleurai-je. Bairim... Il est pas là.

Je pressai les mains sur la blessure de Lucius et le sang était juste mauvais signe. J'avais envie d'hurler, de détruire, mais je voulais aussi tant revenir en arrière.

— D'accord il a dû... Écoute, il n'est pas là et c'est bon signe okay ?! Faut faire quelque chose pour Lucius Charlie, maintenant !

— Charlie ? Hulrick ? entendis-je Johanna appeler.

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas laisser Lucius ici. Je retirai les mains de sa plaie et les glissai sous son corps afin de le soulever.

— Par où je vais ?!

Je ne voulais pas perdre du temps en me trompant de chemin.

— Suis-moi. Johanna, dit Hulrick quand elle fut à notre niveau, Bairim a disparu, tu pourrais ?

— Je me mets à sa recherche, allez-y.

Je hochai la tête et commençai à suivre Hulrick, qui merci Merlin, courrait.

— Réveille-toi mon amour, dis-je difficilement avec l'effort. S'il te plait, je m'excuse, je te demande pardon, mais juste réveille-toi. Je t'aime !

Je sentais les larmes couler alors que je raffermis ma prise sur lui, et sentis petit à petit le sang commencer à me salir.

— On y est presque Charlie, me dit Hulrick après quelques secondes.

Je ne répondis rien et me concentrai sur Lucius. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, j'accélérai et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie. Je posai Lucius sur la table et fouillai ensuite pour trouver une potion de régénération sanguine, que je ne trouvais pas. Je m'énervai et sentis les larmes de nouveau brouiller ma vue. Je les essuyai et vis le sang sur mes mains. Je sanglotai alors mais continuai de fouiller avant de la trouver, enfin. En attendant les perfusions de sang, ça allait aider un minimum.

Je m'approchai de Lucius et dis à Hulrick :

— Masse-lui la gorge !

J'ouvris la bouche de Lucius et fis couler la potion, qui déborda un peu sur le côté.

— C'est normal qu'il se passe rien ? souffla Hulrick après quelques secondes.

— J'sais pas. Bordel, faut appeler Yanis !

Je retirai la chemise de Lucius et vis deux plaies. Deux.

— C'est quoi ça ? soufflai-je tout en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

— Je vais voir Geoffroy, je reviens.

Pour ma part, j'appuyai pour que le sang arrête de couler.

— Mon amour, je sais que tu m'entends. Réveille-toi, je suis là. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu m'entends ?!

J'entendis un léger bruit et tournai la tête pour voir les lèvres de Lucius bouger légèrement. Je m'en approchai et les effleurai des miennes, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, c'est ça, réveille-toi, reste avec moi. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

Je regardai ensuite les plaies toujours en train de saigner et décidai de prendre quelques compresses que je posai dessus, avant d'appuyer à nouveau. Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang et sa sentait tout autant, à me donner envie de vomir si ce n'était pas Lucius sous mes doigts.

— Geoffroy est parti chercher Yanis, il devrait pas tarder, me dit Hulrick essoufflé en revenant. Isaac et Abi partent en réserve.

— Lucius, tu entends ça ? Le médicomage va arriver, tiens bon !

— Bairim, dit-il dans un souffle avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

— Charlie, me demanda alors Hulrick, tu veux que je reste ou que j'aille aider Johanna ?

— Va aider Johanna. Bairim est perdu, tout seul dans la forêt.

— Je suis déjà parti. Courage okay ?! dit-il en enserrant mon épaule avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

— Lucius, t'es avec moi ? demandai-je afin de le garder conscient.

Il ne me répondit pas et je l'embrassai de nouveau, avant de regarder les plaies. Je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ça ressemblait à des coups de couteaux, mais qui aurait pu faire ça et pourquoi ? Était-ce les Sibériens pour se venger ? Pourquoi Lucius dans ce cas ? Je secouai la tête et retirai l'une de mes mains pour caresser les cheveux de Lucius, lui montrant que j'étais là.

— Mon amour ? Lucius, Lucius reste avec moi, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas, sanglotai-je.

Seulement il resta silencieux et Yanis arriva enfin et me poussa pour prendre les choses en main.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda-t-il en évaluant les dégâts.

— Je ne sais pas. Il était comme ça, dans la forêt.

— Vous lui avez donné quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il tandis que Geoffroy entrait dans la pièce à son tour.

— Potion de régénération sanguine, répondis-je en prenant la main de Lucius et en la serrant.

— D'accord, vous avez bien fait, même s'il aurait été mieux de fermer les plaies d'abord. Je devrais pouvoir le sauver, je pense être arrivé juste à temps, mais je vais avoir besoin de sang.

— Le mien, proposai-je.

— C'est quoi son groupe sanguin ? ajouta-t-il en commençant à examiner l'intérieure de la blessure.

— Aucune idée.

Il demanda à Geoffroy de lui donner quelque chose et il préleva un peu de sang sur une languette qui devint bleue.

— Évidemment, O négatif. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai besoin d'un O négatif. Prenez les languettes et testez tous ceux qui vous passent sous la main. J'en ai besoin le plus rapidement possible, et dans une heure grand maximum. J'ai une autre potion régénératrice avec moi mais ça ne va pas aider longtemps.

Je hochai la tête et testai Geoffroy, qui ne convenait pas. Je sortis et allai en forêt rapidement, criant, appelant.

— Charlie ?

Johanna vint vers moi, visiblement embêtée.

— On ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Est-ce que Lucius va bien ?

Je secouai la tête et lui expliquai rapidement ce que j'attendais d'elle. Elle s'avéra aussi être inutile et je lui demandais si elle savait où était Hulrick.

— À quelques centaines de mètres vers l'ouest je dirais.

— Oki, merci.

Je partis et je l'entendis me dire :

— Tu vas vers l'est là Charlie !

Je marmonnai et courus enfin dans la bonne direction. Je tombai rapidement sur Hulrick. Après seulement quelques secondes, je me rendis compte avec désespoir qu'il ne convenait pas. Je fis demi-tour et revins sur mes pas, avant de d'atterrir hors des bois. Je regardai vers la réserve et me dis qu'il ne me restait plus qu'Isaac et Abi, Carlos étant en Angleterre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je regardai Lucius, qui était encore en vie grâce à Yanis et Isaac qui s'était avéré être le seul O négatif de la réserve.

— Il va bien aller, soufflai-je.

— Oui, acquiesça Yanis. Même si vous avez eu de la chance parce qu'à quelques minutes près, cela aurait pu être bien plus grave. Et vous lui avez sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il en me souriant doucement. Maintenant j'aimerais beaucoup que vous deux arrêtiez de vous vider de votre sang entre mes mains.

— Promis, fis-je en allant prendre la main de mon mari. Lucius ? Tu m'entends ? demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Yanis l'avait nettoyé, afin d'enlever tout le sang et il semblait juste endormi. Seulement, il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et nous n'avions toujours pas retrouvé Bairim. Il fallait absolument que Lucius nous dise ce qu'il s'était passé, pour savoir où chercher. Parce que les autorités ne seraient pas être utiles sans connaitre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

— Il risque d'avoir besoin d'un moment pour que son corps récupère et se réveille. Ou je peux lui donner quelque chose mais cela pourrait être douloureux.

— Notre fils a disparu, il m'en voudra si je n'ai pas mis tout en œuvre pour le retrouver, expliquai-je calmement. Réveillez-le s'il vous plait.

Il prit une potion dans sa mallette et releva la tête de Lucius afin qu'il avale. Il recracha un peu de potions et resta immobile quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'un coup puis de les cligner plusieurs fois et de grincer des dents.

— Désolé pour la douleur, soufflai-je. Mais nous ne trouvons pas Bairim. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Quoi ? souffla-t-il comme essoufflé.

— Mon amour, je t'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, en sang et inconscient. Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu une idée d'où pourrait être Bairim ? demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux tout en serrant sa main.

Il essaya de se relever mais siffla de douleur et se rallongea.

— Joaquim, articula-t-il difficilement en fermant les yeux. Désolé, tellement désolé Charlie, j'aurais dû... ma faute.

— Non, c'est la mienne.

Je serrais les mâchoires, sachant enfin qui était derrière tout ça.

— A-t-il prit Bairim ? le questionnai-je difficilement.

— Je sais pas. Il a dit vouloir m'enlever mon bonheur. Il... Je sais pas, termina-t-il une fois de plus à bout de souffle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

— On va le retrouver, tu m'entends ?

Je l'embrassai et soufflai ensuite :

— Je vais te laisser mon amour, je vais chercher notre fils. Reste avec nous, okay ?

— T'aime, marmonna-t-il.

— Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus et regardai ensuite Geoffroy :

— Préviens les Aurors qui sont parti à la recherche de Bairim, qu'il s'est fait kidnapper par Joaquim.

Je sortis ensuite de la pièce et pris mon balai, avant de courir vers la réserve. J'ouvris les portes et me faufilai à l'intérieur, les refermant ensuite. Je volai, espérant trouver Émeraude rapidement. Je criai après, et ne fus pas déçu quand je le vis arriver.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide. Bairim est en danger, tu dois me mener à lui.

Je me posai et voulus monter sur lui, seulement, il recula.

— Tu m'entends ? criai-je. Bairim est en danger ! Mène-moi à lui ! Exigeai-je.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et cracha des flammes.

— Bordel Émeraude, s'il te plait, vol jusqu'à lui, je ne sais pas où il se trouve et je suis certain que tu le sais !

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de lui monter dessus, mais il recula de plusieurs mètres. J'entendis rugir au-dessus de nous et vis Storme descendre en piqué vers nous. Il se posa rapidement et s'abaissa. Je compris et courus vers lui, grimpant pour la première fois sur son dos. Je pensai à nous lancer un sort de désillusion et il s'envola rapidement, plus rapidement qu'Émeraude.

— Oh bordel, tu vas vite !

Il ne me répondit pas et nous fûmes rapidement devant les portes que j'ouvris, Storme s'étant placé en vol stationnaire.

Il s'élança ensuite dans le ciel et je fermai les yeux, face à la nausée qui montait, parce qu'il volait vraiment vite.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous volions, mais je savais que mon corps était à la limite d'être un glaçon avec l'altitude, et il était aussi douloureux, mais je m'en foutais. Tout à coup, Storme descendit presqu'en piquet et je gémis de peur, fermant les yeux. Je vis rapidement, les nuages ayant disparus, que nous survolions des plaines à pertes de vue. Je ne savais même plus si nous étions encore en Roumanie ou pas.

Je vis en bas une maison isolée et compris que nous allions là quand Storme s'y dirigea. Nous nous pausâmes à une centaine de mètres et je n'attendis pas pour descendre sur la terre ferme. Je m'accroupis quelques secondes et toussai, m'étranglant presque. Je regrettai car j'entendis un Finite Incantatem.

— Charlie, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te voir ici.

Je me relevai et le vis tenir Bairim, la main sur sa bouche. Mon fils ne pleurait pas encore, cela me rassurait, car il n'avait sans doute pas été maltraité pour le moment.

— Libère-le, fis-je en avançant d'un pas.

Je regardai autour de moi, mais ne vis Storme nulle part. Le sort s'était-il aussi annulé pour lui ? Était-il là ?

— N'approche pas où il risque de finir co... Je suis sérieux Charlie, pas un mouvement, fit-il en resserrant sa prise sur Bairim légèrement.

Je vis mon fils commencer à se débattre, certainement pour me rejoindre et je fis un pas en arrière.

— Relâche-le, s'il te plait.

Je détestai l'idée de supplier ce fils de pute mais il tenait mon fils.

— Non. Je... je voulais seulement être heureux. Je t'aimais Charlie. Je... je t'aime encore. Je peux être un bon père. J'ai tout perdu à cause de l'autre Mangemort mais on pourrait être bien ici tous les trois. Et ensuite on pourrait même retourner en réserve, si tu savais ce que les Dragons me manquent...

— Oui oui, fis-je. Tout ce que tu veux, mais relâche mon fils.

Bordel, dès qu'il le faisait, je lui lançai l'Avada sans aucun remord !

— Donne-moi ta baguette s'il te plait. Jette-la et on verra ensuite.

— Relâche-le et je fais tout ce que tu veux.

Si je lui donnai ma baguette, il pouvait tout aussi bien me tuer ou tuer Bairim.

— Non Charlie, tu me donnes ta baguette maintenant et ensuite on verra.

Je secouai la tête et soufflai :

— Tu vas lui faire du mal si je te la donne.

— Je peux lui faire du mal même sans ça, dit-il en me montrant le couteau dans son autre main. Ta baguette Charlie, maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas combien ces dernières années ont été dures. Plus aucune réserve n'a voulu de moi, je n'avais plus d'amis, plus rien. Je veux juste être heureux tu sais ?! Si tu me donnes ta baguette alors toi et moi et même lui, on pourra être heureux tous les trois.

Je n'hésitai plus une seule seconde et lui lançai ma baguette, certain que si je ne le faisais pas, il était capable de blesser Bairim. Il était juste fou.

— Relâche-le maintenant.

— Pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien tous les trois ?

— Si... mais juste, laisse-le courir un peu, il aime ça. Hein mon chéri ? Tu aimes courir après les papillons et justement, il y en a là, montrai-je. Laisse-le aller jouer.

— On a beaucoup marché aujourd'hui, contra Joaquim, il veut probablement se reposer. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher en plus, on devrait sûrement aller se coucher. Je n'ai pas encore de vêtements pour lui mais on pourra aller en acheter demain.

— Oui, mais laisse-le un peu jouer, comme ça il dormira et on pourra se retrouver toi et moi, proposai-je.

Il devait lâcher mon fils. Comme ça, je lui sautai dessus et tentai de le tuer à main nue.

— D'accord, sourit-il en le relâchant doucement.

Bairim me sourit et partit directement vers les papillons.

— Merci.

— On va être heureux tous les...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le haut de son corps disparaissant. Ce fut le bruit atroce de son corps broyé qui me fit réaliser.

Storme.

Je vis Joaquim se faire manger, sans même ressentir de peine ou de la tristesse. Le bruit était horrible et jamais je n'aurais cru voir et entendre ça. Je m'avançai ensuite et récupérai ma baguette, lançant le contre sort pour voir Storme, juste au cas où.

Je cherchai ensuite Bairim des yeux et le vis assis plus loin, nous tournant le dos, les mains sur les oreilles. Je courus et me plaçai devant lui, afin qu'il n'ait pas peur et souris, avant de lui caresser la joue.

— Je suis là mon chéri. Papa est là.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

— T'es venu 'vec Storme, répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

— Oui.

J'embrassai sa tête, rassurai qu'il n'ait rien.

— Ça veut dire on va voler tous les trois ?

— Oui.

Ne sachant pas où j'étais, il m'était difficile de transplaner, je risquerai de nous blesser.

— Je suis fier de toi, tu n'as pas pleuré. Je suis très fier de toi mon chéri, affirmai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus et respirai son odeur.

— Pourquoi pleurer ? Storme était là. Il m'a dit qu'on pourra voler tous les trois. On peut y aller maintenant ?

— Storme t'a parlé ? demandai-je. Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

J'étais curieux.

— Je devais marcher un peu et pas me retourner. Et poser mes mains sur mes oreilles pour pas avoir bobo et qu'ensuite, on volera tous les trois. J'ai tout bien fait Papa.

— Oui oui, le rassurai-je.

J'étais reconnaissant envers Storme. Je me levai, gardant Bairim contre moi et vis justement Storme à quelques mètres de nous.

— Merci mon vieux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Il baissa la tête puis se mit de façon à me présenter son dos afin que je monte sur lui.

— Pada pas là ? demanda Bairim.

— Non, il se repose.

Avant de monter sur Storme, je dis :

— Quand nous serons installés sur ton dos, attends mon accord pour décoller s'il te plait.

Je montai ensuite, faisant bien attention à Bairim et m'installai, le gardant face contre moi, lui évitant ainsi de recevoir tout le vent en plein visage. Je lançai un sort de désillusion et demandai :

— Est-il possible que tu voles le plus bas possibles et le plus lentement ?

J'avais besoin de pouvoir me tenir, tout en gardant Bairim.

— Il faut pas t'inquiéter Papa, on peut y aller maintenant ?

— Oui, on peut y aller, soufflai-je.

J'avais juste hâte maintenant de retrouver Lucius. Je voulais le voir, le serrer dans mes bras, lui et Bairim. Tous les deux.

**POV Lucius**

J'ouvris les yeux mais la luminosité m'aveugla et j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un tapait sur ma tête avec un marteau. Merlin, pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Je me souvins être parti en forêt avec Bairim, le renard en bois et puis... Joaquim. Je rouvris les yeux et tentai de me relever mais me rallongeai aussitôt quand des taches noires apparurent devant mes yeux tout en sentant ma tête me tourner.

— Oh, Lucius, te voilà réveillé, fit Geoffroy.

— Pas si fort, répliquai-je en posant mes mains sur ma tête.

Et rien que ça me parut incroyablement difficile.

— Où est Bairim ? demandai-je.

— Nous ne savons pas.

— Quoi ?

Je me relevai, plus doucement cette fois, et fus satisfait d'avoir une vision plutôt claire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ventre et me pinçai les lèvres en voyant deux cicatrices là où Joaquim m'avait fait Merlin savait quoi. Je me mis sur mes pieds et me tins au lit pour ne pas tomber. J'avisai le tube planté dans mon bras et la poche de sang qui y était raccordée.

— Comment on enlève ça ? demandai-je alors.

— Tu ne dois pas l'enlever, tu es encore faible. Rallonge-toi s'il te plait.

Hulrick entra dans la pièce et parut surpris avant de dire :

— Te voilà enfin réveillé. Tu nous as fais peur. Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? À boire ?

— J'ai besoin de mon fils. Et qu'on me retire ça ! rétorquai-je en essayant de déterminer comment le retirer sans m'arracher un bout de bras avec.

— Non, si tu l'enlèves, tu n'iras pas bien et quand Charlie reviendra, il va nous tuer pour t'avoir laissé faire. Ne me force pas à t'attacher, répliqua Geoffroy en s'avançant vers moi.

— Où est Charlie ? Non, meilleure question, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de chercher mon fils ?

— Nous le cherchons. Johanna et Isaac le cherche encore dans la forêt depuis maintenant quelques heures, mais selon ce que tu nous as dit, il est probable que Joaquim l'ait prit avec lui.

— Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

C'était moi qui avais emmené Bairim dans cette stupide forêt, moi qui l'avais laissé s'éloigner et moi qui n'avais pas été capable de le défendre contre Joaquim. Je devais aller le chercher, je devais le retrouver et m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Merlin, Charlie devait probablement vouloir me tuer et il avait raison. Je l'accusais de mettre Bairim en danger mais c'était moi le fautif dans cette histoire, moi qui avait mis la sécurité de Bairim en jeu parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour lui apprendre à voler.

— Nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi. Jusqu'au retour de Charlie.

— Je suis un grand garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Où est parti Charlie ?

— Nous ne savons pas.

— Très utile, vraiment.

Je pris rapidement le tube entre mes doigts et tirai dessus avant de fermer les yeux et serrer les dents à cause de la douleur que cela entraîna et qui remonta dans tout mon bras. Hulrick posa sa main sur la mienne et souffla :

— Tu as failli mourir, et tu ne seras pas utile à Bairim quand il reviendra en étant dans le coma. S'il te plait, laisse la perfusion Lucius.

— Et s'il ne revient pas ? répliquai-je.

— Il reviendra. Charlie le trouvera !

— Comme tu veux, soufflai-je en me rasseyant.

— Merci. As-tu soif ?

Je haussai les épaules puis demandai :

— D'où il vient ce sang d'abord ?

— C'est celui d'Isaac, c'était le seul O Négatif.

— Ah... je pourrais avoir un parchemin et de l'encre ?

— Oui oui, mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il devant la porte.

— Écrire une lettre.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce la pièce avant de revenir avec ce que je lui avais demandé. Je le remerciai puis écrivis un mot à Draco. S'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou dans plusieurs jours, il allait me faire la gueule pendant des mois et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je refermai le parchemin puis le tendis à Hulrick.

— Si tu pouvais faire parvenir ça à Draco, j'apprécierais.

— Oh Merlin, je savais qu'on avait oublié quelqu'un, grogna Geoffroy. C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Hulrick, veille sur lui en mon absence ! fit-il d'une voix grave avant de sortir.

— Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi, râlai-je en retour.

— Oui, c'est sûr que vouloir retirer la perfusion était une preuve que tu sais t'occuper de toi, répliqua le gardien en prenant place sur une chaise.

— Hm. Tu pourrais me ramener un verre d'eau ?

— Oui.

Il quitta la pièce et je serrai mes mâchoires avant de tirer sur la perfusion et de la retirer. Ce fut plutôt douloureux et ma migraine ne fit que s'accentuer mais je me dépêchai de me relever et de quitter la pièce. Je vacillai un peu et dus m'appuyer sur les murs mais je finis finalement par rejoindre ma chambre pour y prendre un pull. Je retournai dans le couloir et perdis l'équilibre une fois de plus. Je pestai intérieurement et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rejoindre l'entrée et de commencer à ouvrir la porte qui se referma aussitôt quand une main appuya dessus.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, cria Hulrick.

— Merlin parle moins fort ! Et je veux juste prendre l'air une minute.

— Alors demande. J'aurais pu trouver un moyen sans que tu n'enlèves ta perfusion.

— D'accord, va la rechercher dans ce cas et je la remettrai.

— Oh non, tu me pends pour un abruti ? Tu vas venir avec moi, et c'est sans appel !

— Et si je refuse ? répliquai-je immédiatement.

— Je serais obligé d'employer la manière forte. Et je le ferais, parce que Charlie me fait plus peur que toi, désolé de te l'apprendre.

— Je vais bien, et je veux retrouver Bairim. Je suis certain que Charlie sera ravi de le savoir et appuiera ma décision, laisse-moi y aller.

— Penses-tu vraiment que Bairim est encore ici ? Nous cherchons encore, afin de ne laisser aucune piste de côté, mais toi et moi savons très bien que Joaquim l'a emmené Lucius.

— Sûrement, mais ils sont peut-être encore dans le coin ! Ou alors Bairim s'est sauvé et il est perdu tout seul là-dehors. Et il fait nuit maintenant, et froid. Écoute, peu importe qu'il soit là ou pas, je dois essayer. C'est ma faute s'il a disparu et si on ne le retrouve pas, Charlie ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Et je ne me le pardonnerai pas non plus mais c'était une autre histoire.

— Tu n'es en rien fautif et ça fait plus de cinq heures que nous le cherchons Lucius. Cinq heures. Et Charlie ne t'en veux pas, je te le jure. Et quand il reviendra, il sera heureux de te voir en bonne santé.

— Pas s'il revient seul. Et je suis en bonne santé, l'air frais me fera sûrement du bien de toute façon.

— Tu es borné ! grogna-t-il. Mais je t'accompagne.

— Comme tu veux.

Je me poussai de la porte afin de l'ouvrir puis sortis, Hulrick sur les talons. Je sentais son regard sur moi et me débrouillai pour ne pas vaciller ou marcher trop lentement. Nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt et Hulrick lança un lumos avec sa baguette afin que nous puissions y voir clair. Nous marchâmes à peine une dizaine de minutes et je m'arrêtai pour m'appuyer contre un arbre, à bout de souffle et la tête prête à exploser.

— Maintenant qu'on voie que j'avais raison, retournons à l'intérieur.

— Non je peux… J'ai juste besoin d'une pause, répliquai-je de mauvaise foi.

— Non, on va rentrer. Maintenant !

— D'accord, soufflai-je en me redressant.

Je fis quelques pas mais m'arrêtai rapidement une fois de plus.

— J'ai juste besoin d'une pause.

Merlin, j'avais entrainé mon fils là-dedans et je n'étais même pas capable de partir à sa recherche. Charlie allait définitivement me tuer, surtout s'il revenait sans Bairim. Non, il ne pouvait pas revenir sans lui. D'après les autres, il avait pris Storme et ce stupide Dragon devait bien savoir comment retrouver mon fils, c'était obligé.

Hulrick m'aida, en enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules.

— On va rentrer et t'installer dans le salon si tu préfères, comme ça, tu pourras regarder dehors et je te remets ta perfusion. Okay ?

Je grognai vaguement mon assentiment et nous repartîmes vers le bâtiment auquel nous arrivâmes une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il m'emmena au salon et m'aida à m'installer sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre avant de partir rechercher ma perfusion. Il l'a mis avec plus ou moins d'adresse et ça fit au moins aussi mal que quand je l'avais retirée. Plusieurs minutes, qui me semblèrent durer des heures, passèrent et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Charlie ou Bairim.

— Papa !?

Draco entra dans le salon et je voulus me lever mais me rassis aussitôt en sentant ma tête tourner une fois de plus. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Draco se retrouva dans mes bras et je le serrai contre moi.

— C'est bon Draco, je vais bien.

— Oh Merlin, papa... je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

— Je t'aime aussi Draco, et tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

— Mais tu as failli mourir. A-t-on des nouvelles de Bairim ?

Harry entra dans la pièce et me salua avec un sourire que je lui retournai :

— Je n'ai pas...

Je préférais néanmoins m'interrompre et ne pas terminer ce que je m'étais apprêté à dire parce qu'il avait raison, j'avais bien cru que j'étais mort cette fois-ci.

— Non, pas de nouvelles, repris-je avant de soupirer et de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre pour contempler le vide devant le bâtiment.

Geoffroy entra dans la pièce à son tour et demanda à Hulrick :

— Ça a été ?

— A-t-on avis ? Il a enlevé sa perfusion, a insisté pour aller à la recherche de Bairim dehors. Il n'a pas pu faire beaucoup de mètre, mais c'est un têtu !

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me retourner vers Draco qui me regardait de la même façon que je venais de le faire avec Hulrick. Parfait.

— Je ne vais pas m'énerver sur toi, parce que ça cela ne servira à rien, mais quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, tu vas m'entendre !

— C'est bon Draco, je ne risque rien. Là tout de suite c'est ton frère qui est en danger, à cause de ...

Je ne terminai cependant pas ma phrase et regardai de nouveau par la fenêtre, espérant voir Charlie et Bairim mais ne trouvant que le vide et l'obscurité. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?! Je n'aurais pas dû le lâcher des yeux, j'aurais dû avoir ma baguette en main et essayer de tuer Joaquim, mais je n'avais rien fait. Je m'étais promis d'agir différemment cette fois, mais j'avais juste une fois de plus mis la vie de l'un de mes enfants en danger. Plus j'essayais de bien faire, plus je faisais tout de travers.

— Si tu allais dire « à cause de moi », déjà, j'ai envie de te frapper et ensuite, ce n'est pas ta faute si un connard devenu fou est venu te poignardé pendant une promenade.

— Je ne vais rien répondre à ça.

— Arrête de te sentir coupable, gémit-il. Tu ne l'es pas !

— Bien sûr que si ! J'ai provoqué une dispute entre Charlie et moi ce matin et ensuite, j'ai préféré emmener Bairim dans la forêt que lui apprendre à voler parce que j'étais en colère. On n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là-bas en premier lieu !

Je fixai de nouveau mon regard sur la fenêtre et me figeai en croisant les yeux orange de Storme qui devait se trouver à une dizaine de mètres du bâtiment. Je me levai en essayant de ne pas pousser Draco trop fort puis quittai le salon en courant, arrachant la perfusion au passage. Je ne m'inquiétais cependant pas de la douleur pour l'instant et fonçai ouvrir la porte d'entrée en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas revenu seul. Je rejoignis le Dragon et le soulagement que je ressentis en voyant Charlie faire descendre Bairim de son dos m'écrasa presque. Je continuai cependant d'avancer et pris mon fils dans mes bras en le serrant fort contre moi tout en essayant néanmoins de ne pas lui faire mal.

Je l'inspectai sous toutes les coutures et sentis mes yeux s'humidifier en réalisant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. J'enfouis mon nez contre son cou et inspirai son odeur tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux et en m'excusant de l'avoir laissé.

— Lucius, entendis-je souffler Charlie.

J'embrassai la joue de Bairim qui me regarda étrangement puis me tournai vers Charlie qui n'avait pas bougé. Salazar, j'avais raison, il m'en voulait. Bien sûr qu'il m'en voulait, j'avais failli faire tuer notre fils.

— Je..., commençai-je avant de m'interrompre.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Que j'étais désolé ? Ce n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais mais ça ne m'excusait en rien. Je fis redescendre Bairim au sol en sentant mes jambes faiblir et ma migraine revenir en force. Je n'avais plus rien ressenti pendant quelques minutes mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue un peu, la douleur ne se faisait pas attendre. Mon bras me lança et je baissai les yeux pour voir un bleu commencer à se former autour de là où j'avais eu la perfusion. Je ne m'en préoccupai cependant pas plus que ça et relevai la tête tout en cherchant ce que je pourrais bien dire à Charlie pour qu'il accepte de me pardonner. Seulement, il me fonça dessus et me serra dans ses bras, me soulevant même du sol, avant de pleurer contre mon cou en me chuchotant qu'il m'aimait comme un fou. Je le serrai contre moi en retour et passai la main dans ses cheveux, reconnaissant au fait qu'il me tienne parce qu'au contraire, je n'aurais probablement pas pu tenir debout par moi-même.

— Je t'aime aussi Charlie. Merci de l'avoir ramené.

— Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Storme qui a fait tout le boulot.

Il me lâcha et prit Bairim dans ses bras avant de me serrer à nouveau.

— Réunis, enfin.

— Oui, soupirai-je. Ça va mon cœur ? demandai-je ensuite à Bairim.

— On a volé avec Storme ! C'était trop bien. Je pourrais recommencer hein ? Dis dis, je pourrais pas vrai ?

— Tu sais bien que non, pas tout de suite, répondit Charlie. Juste avant ta rentrée à Poudlard, pas avant. Et puis, tu viens de voler plusieurs heures d'affilées, ça compte pas pour toi ?

— Si si mais... et si je suis sage ?

Je passai l'un de mes bras autour de la taille de Charlie et m'agrippai à sa chemise. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose cognait à l'intérieur de ma tête et je voulais m'allonger et dormir mais je ne voulais pas que Bairim voit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde traumatisé et il demandait à voler, ce qui était un très bon signe d'après moi. Si, avec de la chance, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, je ne voulais pas que ce soit moi qui l'effraie. Je déglutis et jetai un coup d'œil au Dragon qui n'avait pas bougé et avisai Draco et les autres juste devant le bâtiment, préférant probablement ne pas trop s'approcher de Storme, ce que je comprenais et approuvais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

— Nous devrions rentrer. Draco, tu peux aider Lucius, je dois remercier quelqu'un.

— Je vais bien, répliquai-je tout en observant Bairim me lâcher pour aller caresser Storme.

— Tu es pâle mon amour et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Mais nous allons être tranquille, plus jamais Joaquim ne viendra tenter de t'enlever à moi, ni à faire du mal à notre fils.

— Tu as...?

— Non, et j'étais bien parti pour ne jamais revenir. Mais Storme était là et a... il s'est occupé de Joaquim.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et le pinçai à la hanche, sans grande force cependant, avant de répondre :

— D'accord, tant mieux.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Et quand tu seras reposé, nous aurons une conversation, et je t'écouterais. Promis.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De toi, de moi et des Dragons. Parce que tu es plus important qu'eux et je devrais commencer à te le prouver. Mais rentre, s'il te plait.

Il se retourna et appela Bairim.

— Rentre avec Pada, je dois parler à Storme.

Je lâchai Charlie doucement et fus rassuré en réalisant que je tenais debout. Bairim souhaita une bonne nuit à Storme et me rejoignit avant de me prendre la main et de me tirer en avant. Je gémis en sentant mon bras me lancer plus encore et mes jambes trembler mais réussis à tenir debout.

— J'ai volé sur un Dragon aujourd'hui, fit Bairim en courant presque vers Draco.

Je lâchai sa main, certain que si je le laissais m'entrainer, j'allais finir à terre, et il se précipita dans les bras de Draco qui le serra contre lui tandis qu'Harry me rejoignait.

— Besoin d'aide ? me demanda-t-il.

— Je ne veux pas que Bairim pense que je ne vais pas bien.

— Alors on va faire ça discrètement, répondit-il tout en passant son bras autour de mes hanches.

Je fis un signe de tête à Draco pour qu'il rentre à l'intérieur et il entraîna Bairim avec lui. Je m'appuyai sur Harry et le laissai m'emmener au salon. Il commença à me guider vers le fauteuil près de la fenêtre mais je préférai m'asseoir sur le canapé.

— Il faudrait ramener ça à l'infirmerie avant que Bairim ne le voit, dis-je en indiquant la perfusion toujours près du fauteuil.

J'étais certain que mon corps ne dirait pas non contre un peu de sang en plus mais je voulais passer du temps avec Bairim, et il était hors de question qu'il voit ça.

— Pada, c'était super ! Storme est tout chaud et il a volé doucement, pour pas que je tombe, s'exclama Bairim en revenant vers moi.

— Je suis content pour toi, répondis-je en tendant les bras vers lui.

Je l'aidais plus ou moins à grimper sur mes genoux et le serrai contre moi une nouvelle fois.

— Tu..., hésitai-je ensuite. Ça a été, cette après-midi ?

— Oui. Mais je vous ai attendu. Le Monsieur m'a dit que vous étiez occupés et je m'embêtais, il ne voulait pas que je joue dehors. Mais Papa est arrivé et Storme aussi.

— D'accord, super. Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait fait attendre mon cœur. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Jamais de la vie.

— Si je peux voler avec Storme, je veux bien attendre, souffla-t-il en se blottissant contre moi.

Je ris doucement puis fermai les yeux tout en caressant ses cheveux, le sentant rapidement s'endormir contre moi tandis que je luttais moi-même contre le sommeil.

— Il dort ? entendis-je demander Charlie.

— Oui, marmonnai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

— Allons le mettre au lit, tout comme toi. Harry, Draco, vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez.

Charlie vint prendre Bairim de mes bras et caressa ensuite ma joue, me regardant bizarrement.

— Oui, merci Charlie, lui répondit Draco avant de venir embrasser ma tempe.

Charlie me tendit ensuite la main, toujours avec ce même regard posé sur moi. Je me pinçai les lèvres puis pris sa main avant de me relever. Ma tête me tourna immédiatement et je retins un soupir agacé.

— Dès que Bairim est au lit, on te la remet, souffla-t-il en regardant mon bras.

— Quoi ?

Je baissai les yeux sur et réalisai alors qu'il parlait de la perfusion.

— Je vais bien, contrai-je. Et ça ira sûrement mieux après un peu de sommeil.

— Peut-être, mais tu la remettras, grogna-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Bairim.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et saluai mon fils et Harry puis partis à mon tour en essayant de marcher le mieux et le plus assurément possible. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'appuyai néanmoins contre le mur en grimaçant. Je me remis ensuite en route et rejoignis ma chambre avant de me jeter sur le lit.

— Alors ? Tout va bien, c'est ça ?!

— Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Rien de bien méchant.

— Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et redis-le, sans mentir, fit-il en plaçant son visage devant le mien.

— Je suis fatigué et j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, affirmai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il s'installa près de moi et me prit dans ses bras, embrassant mon cou.

— C'était horrible, ce bruit de corps broyé. Et te voir couvert de sang... Lucius, j'ai cru mourir.

Je me laissais aller contre lui et passai mon bras autour de ses hanches.

— Bairim a vu ça ? demandai-je en comprenant que l'histoire de corps broyé avait probablement un lien avec Joaquim.

— Non, Storme l'avait rassuré et lui avait demandé de s'éloigner et de se couvrir les oreilles sans se retourner.

— Ah, d'accord. Tant mieux.

— J'ai cru te perdre, puis ensuite perdre Bairim. Je ne veux plus jamais ça.

— Moi non plus. Je suis vraiment désolé Charlie...

— Maintenant on va dormir mais sache une chose, j'ai compris. Je suis un con envers toi et je vais tâcher de t'écouter plus souvent, en tournant ma langue.

— Tu n'es pas un con. C'est moi qui... Tu devrais être furieux contre moi pour avoir mis Bairim en danger de cette manière et... j'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas cette histoire de langue.

— Oui... Hulrick m'a conseillé de t'écouter et de tourner ma langue avant de parler. Et pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

— Je te reproche de mettre Bairim en danger et ensuite je... je ne me mêlerais plus de ce que vous faites avec les Dragons. Je suis juste... j'aurais dû... Peu importe.

— Tu ne savais pas qu'il serait en danger en allant dans la forêt alors qu'avec les Dragons, c'est toi qui a sans doute raison. Il est encore trop jeune.

— Alors maintenant on va se disputer parce que je vais affirmer avoir tort et que pour toi j'avais raison ? soufflai-je avec un sourire en me blottissant contre lui.

— Oui, c'est exactement ça, murmura-t-il.

— D'accord. J'aime t'entendre me dire que j'ai raison.

— Oui, je sais.

Il m'embrassa et chuchota ensuite :

— Je le sais à présent, qu'il m'aurait tué. J'étais désarmé, et lui, il avait sa baguette et un couteau. Je... j'ai failli ne pas revenir. J'aurais dû prendre quelqu'un avec moi.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Si tu m'avais sauvé pour aller mourir là-bas, je t'aurais ressuscité juste pour pouvoir te tuer moi-même.

— Tu me connais, j'agis en premier lieu et réfléchis ensuite. Un pur Gryffondor en somme.

— Stupide Gryffondor, marmonnai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

— Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Et je t'aime pour toi.

— Hm...

Le sommeil me gagnait de plus en plus et ouvrir la bouche me semblait à présent être un effort inimaginable.

— Nous sommes tous là, c'est le plus important. Dors mon amour, repose-toi.

Il embrassa mon front et caressa mon nez du sien, avant de picorer mes lèvres. Je marmonnai mon assentiment et glissai l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes avant de passer ma main sous son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau, m'endormant quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-cinquième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 26**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Charlie**

J'avais mal dormi, ne cessant de voir Joaquim disparaître, puis d'entendre son corps être brisé par les mâchoires puissantes de Storme. Je savais qu'en un sens, il l'avait mérité, mais avant qu'il ne devienne fou, il avait été mon collègue, mon ami. Et je l'avais vu mourir en quelques secondes.

J'étais heureux que Lucius n'ait pas été perturbé par mes cauchemars, et j'étais content qu'il ait récupéré des couleurs. Le soleil se levait à peine et j'étais fatigué. Que ce soit à cause du vol de la veille, de la tension et de ma nuit agitée, j'étais tout simplement fatigué et je voulais rester au lit toute la journée, bien au chaud. Seulement, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ces images. Et celles de Lucius couvert de sang et inconscient étaient aussi présentes. Les pires. Parce que dans mes rêves, je ne pouvais pas le soulever, ni l'aider. Je le sentais alors devenir de plus en plus froid avant que son corps ne soit coupé en deux.

Je me frottai les yeux et tentai de me rendormir, même si je savais que c'était peine perdue. Je me tournai donc sur le côté et fus surpris de trouver une paire d'yeux posé sur moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demanda-t-il en venant se coller contre moi.

Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, ni qu'il recommence à culpabiliser, je mentis en disant :

— J'ai mal partout à cause du vol d'hier. Rien de grave.

— Menteur, souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? chuchotai-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

— Parce que tu me mens.

— Je l'ai bien compris, mais comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

Il posa sa main sur ma tête et glissa son pouce sur ma tempe.

— Je le vois, je le sais.

— Et c'est vrai, avouai-je. Mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises, ce n'est pas ta faute, okay ?

— Hm. Dis-moi.

— Je le revois, et l'entends. La partie supérieure disparaître alors qu'il me parle, le bruit des os se briser. Je vois encore ses jambes pendantes avant d'être avalée. Et puis, je te vois toi, couvert de sang, seulement je ne peux rien faire, juste de sentir devenir de plus en plus froid avant que ton corps ne soit déchiré en deux.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de les oublier. Lucius appuya son front contre le mien puis murmura :

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour Joaquim. Il ne méritait sûrement pas de finir ainsi mais... cela n'a probablement pas été douloureux. Quant à moi, je vais bien Charlie. Je suis là, vivant et en pleine forme... ou presque. Regarde-moi, je suis là. Dragostea mea.

Il m'embrassa délicatement puis frotta son nez contre ma joue. Je lui rendis sa caresse avant de l'embrasser d'abord chastement, puis de manière plus langoureuse.

— Tu es là, soufflai-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut.

Je joignis ma langue à la sienne, tout en caressant sa hanche, sous son haut. J'étais rassuré en sentant sa peau chaude sous mes doigts. Je n'osai malgré tout pas trop me coller à lui, de peur de lui faire mal et déviai quelques minutes plus tard ma bouche vers son cou et sa mâchoire. Je respirai son odeur, comme j'avais fait pareil avec Bairim pendant le trajet de retour.

Storme avait volé le plus lentement et le plus bas possible, mais le vent ayant été toujours aussi fort, j'avais serré Bairim en le gardant face à moi, l'emmitouflant dans ma veste. J'avais respiré son odeur, tout en me forçant à ne pas m'endormir, mon corps étant douloureux. Tenir mon fils ainsi que Storme pour ne pas tomber avait été très compliqué. J'avais alors mesuré toute la dangerosité de laisser Bairim voler seul, parce qu'à son âge, il n'allait pas être assez fort pour se tenir en cas de danger. Je soupirai et collai mon nez contre sa gorge.

— Oui, je suis là. Et je ne vais nulle part.

Je ne répondis rien et profitai, tout en revoyant ces horreurs.

Une heure plus tard, ou peut-être quelques minutes, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit et un poids monta sur le lit. Je relevai la tête et vis Bairim, une peluche en main. Il vint se glisser entre nous deux et nous fit un bisou à chacun avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Lucius posa immédiatement sa main sur son ventre et l'embrassa en retour. Je souris, et glisser mon nez sur sa joue, le faisant rire également avant qu'il ne se calme et ne commence à ronfler.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il rattrape tout le sommeil de retard qu'il a accumulé tout petit, fis-je en souriant.

Il était juste mignon comme ça. Tranquille, pas traumatisé. C'était la seule chose dont je pouvais remercier Joaquim, il n'avait pas fait de mal à Bairim, malgré sa folie.

— On devrait sûrement en profiter pour faire de même, répondit Lucius en glissant l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma hanche.

— Si je pouvais, je dormirais déjà, avouai-je.

— C'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir ? me demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

— J'hésite entre la vue de Bairim pour la première fois, ou notre mariage. Pourquoi ?

En réalité je voyais où il voulait en venir, mais je doutais que cela fonctionne. Et puis, je ne voulais pas risquer de lier ces bons souvenirs à ceux de la veille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en le voyant ?

— J'étais étonné, mais véritablement heureux.

— Pourquoi étonné ?

— Parce que je m'étais évanoui et me suis ensuite réveillé le ventre vide et un petit garçon de né.

— Je comprends ta surprise dans ce cas. Ton ventre rond me manque parfois...

— C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu t'ais mis à cuisiner ? demandai-je curieux.

— Rien à voir, rit-il doucement. J'aime ton ventre rond quand il y a un bébé dedans. Je ne dis pas que je t'aimerai moins si tu prenais quelques kilos, mais j'aime passer ma langue sur tes abdos.

— Moi, ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer si tu prenais une dizaine de kilos. Ton corps comme il est là me manquerait.

Je ris ensuite et ajoutai :

— Je plaisante. Je t'aime, quelque soit ton corps. Mais je ne dirais pas non à te voir faire des abdos.

— Ah oui ? J'y penserai... peut-être.

— Mais pour l'instant, tu vas devoir faire attention, afin que tes plaies ne s'ouvrent pas, clarifiai-je.

— Je vais être honnête, je n'avais de toute façon pas prévu de commencer aujourd'hui.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, puis les rouvris et posai la tête sur l'oreiller de manière plus confortable. Je baillai et souris, en voyant Lucius en faire de même.

— Ça me passera, je pense, murmurai-je.

— Hm ? Hm. Pas entièrement, mais ça ira mieux et bientôt, ce ne seront plus que des souvenirs désagréables parmi d'autres, promis.

Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait dix jours que les choses s'étaient déroulées et je faisais toujours des cauchemars, mêmes s'ils étaient moins nombreux et mes nuits de plus en plus longues. Je soupirai, tout en finissant de me laver. J'avais voulu boire un chocolat chaud histoire de me rendormir, seulement, Carlos était venu dans la cuisine pour faire un biberon à Penelope et j'avais juste renversé le tout sur moi. Il était donc hors de question que je retourne au lit comme ça.

Je finis de ma laver et enroulai une serviette autour de moi avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je restai à l'entrée en voyant Lucius pratiquement allongé de travers sur le lit, prenant ma place. J'allai près de lui et le secouai un peu, afin de récupérer assez d'espace pour me rallonger. Il grogna dans son sommeil plutôt lourd, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Lucius, soufflai-je en le secouant encore un peu.

Il ouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil avant de marmonner :

— Quoi ?

— Tu peux me rendre ma place ? murmurai-je.

Il me détailla et tira sur ma serviette puis m'attira contre lui. Je grognai, étant fatigué mais quand ses mains commencèrent à caresser mon corps, je me laissai aller et chuchotai :

— Tu dormais il y a quelques secondes et maintenant, tu sembles en pleine forme.

— Tu m'as réveillé.

— Je voulais me rendormir, avouai-je en me plaçant sur le côté. Je suis fatigué Lucius.

— D'accord, désolé. Rendors-toi dans ce cas.

— Ne sois pas désolé, mais ne m'en veux pas. Demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui tu es libre et j'aimerais être en pleine forme pour tout ce que nous allons pourvoir faire.

— Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça Charlie, répliqua-t-il en glissant son genou entre mes jambes.

— Hum parfait, marmonnai-je.

Je fermai les yeux mais je sentis sa main caresser ma hanche.

— Tu ne vas pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je veux juste te toucher un peu. Rendors-toi.

Je hochai la tête et me rapprochai de lui un peu plus avant de me rendormir enfin.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pus percevoir une bouche sur mon bas ventre et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux en papillonnant. Je vis quelques secondes plus tard que c'était Lucius... En même temps, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. J'imaginai soudain Geoffroy, Carlos ou même Hulrick et me mis à rire.

— Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? me demanda-t-il avant de remplacer ses lèvres par ses dents.

— Hum, rien rien, me repris-je. Continue.

— Plus envie de dormir ?

Il remplaça ses dents par sa langue puis par ses lèvres de nouveau.

— Non plus maintenant. Mais tu es libre de continuer ou non, affirmai-je.

J'espérais qu'il allait comprendre le double sens de ma blague. Il retira ses lèvres et releva la tête pour m'adresser un sourire éblouissant puis il passa sa langue sur toute ma longueur sans me quitter des yeux.

— J'aime te regarder me faire ça, susurrai-je en me mordillant les lèvres.

— Ah oui ? Ça tombe bien, parce que j'aime te faire ça, et j'aime que tu me regardes.

Il me reprit en bouche tout en caressant mes bourses qu'il partit lécher ensuite. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux et évitai de trop bouger des hanches, même si je voulais m'enfoncer dans sa bouche encore et encore jusqu'à la délivrance. Il me tortura ainsi pendant un moment, alternant ses lèvres autour de moi, ses dents frottant doucement contre mon membre et ses coups de langues, son regard toujours ancré au mien dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. J'agrippai ses cheveux en une poigne serrée mais pas douloureuse et rejetai la tête en arrière quand je me sentis enfin perdre pieds. Je gémis et ondulai un peu du bassin avant de me calmer, haletant.

— Ta bouche est définitivement parfaite pour ma queue, murmurai-je en l'attirant à moi pour un baiser.

— Ravi de te l'entendre dire, susurra-t-il à mon oreille après avoir brisé le baiser. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux sentir aussi bon, ajouta-t-il en frottant son nez contre mon cou. Et avoir aussi bon goût.

Il lécha ma peau puis reprit mes lèvres pour un autre baiser. Je nous fis changer de position et m'attelai à le rendre fou, comme il l'avait fait juste avant. Je léchai son ventre et ses cuisses, avant de laper son sexe déjà dressé. Je pus le goûter et je gémis, faisant vibrer son membre. Il gémit à son tour et glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour accompagner mes mouvements sans cependant me forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais j'aimais le prendre profondément en bouche, alors que je commençai à le faire aller plus loin, déglutissant mais ressentant un certain plaisir. Je m'appliquai à le rendre fou, au point que ses jambes bougent, ainsi que ses hanches. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage et vis avec satisfaction qu'il tournait la tête de gauche à droite.

Je lâchai son sexe et il grogna face à la perte. Je souris et léchai sa longueur, avant de la caresser avec mon nez. Je massai ses bourses et allai titiller son entrée sans la passer, pour revenir ensuite prendre son érection en main.

— Oh oui, gémit-il. Juste... un peu, un tout petit peu... Continue.

Je le fis, ne désirant pas le frustrer et le repris en bouche rapidement, le menant à la délivrance. J'avalai tout son jus et remontai ensuite en une trainée de baiser pour frôler ses lèvres des miennes.

— Monsieur Weasley-Malfoy, que souhaitez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Rester avec toi et Bairim. Allez voir Draco. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je peux quitter la réserve et ne pas finir à Azkaban à cause de ça.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et agrippa mes hanches, faisant ensuite remonter ses doigts le long de mes flancs.

— Mais tu le peux. Parce que tu es libre. Je vais pouvoir te faire découvrir le monde moldu, les endroits où je vais faire les courses, t'emmener au restaurant où aller dans un parc avec Bairim. Ils sont des jeux bizarres qui lui plairont. Je n'ai pas encore voulu y aller avec lui, voulant que tu sois là, avouai-je.

— Merci, souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je souris et caressai sa peau avant de commencer à enfiler quelque chose tout en donnant à Lucius un pantalon.

— Connaissant notre fils, il ne va pas tarder à arriver pour finir sa nuit. C'est une mauvaise habitude, ajoutai-je.

— Hm, fit Lucius avec une moue, visiblement pas convaincu, tout en enfilant son vêtement.

— Quoi ?

— Ça te dérange tant que ça ? me questionna-t-il.

— Oui et non, nous ne pouvons plus profiter l'un de l'autre comme avant.

— Quand il sera à Poudlard, nous pourrons profiter plus que pleinement.

— Ouais ben, j'ai pas non plus envie que cette période arrive rapidement, marmonnai-je en revenant au lit.

— Tu vois, il peut bien nous rejoindre le matin.

— Oui oui, je ne dis pas le contraire, ça apporte un autre plaisir, celui du petit moment câlin en famille... Mais les autres sortes de câlins matinaux me manquent aussi un peu.

— Quel genre ? sourit-il en se collant de nouveau contre moi.

— Du genre interdit aux enfants, ris-je en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

— Hm, je demanderais des détails plus tard, fit-il alors que Bairim escaladait le lit pour nous rejoindre, écrasant l'un de mes pieds au passage.

— Fait attention, grognai-je pour la forme.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se glissant entre nous.

— Tu viens de m'écraser le pied, expliquai-je.

— Suis léger comme une aile, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

— Léger comme un plume, rit Lucius. Mais Bairim, dis pardon.

— Pardon Papa.

— Sinon, tu as bien dormi ? demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

— Oui, j'ai fait un rêve et je volais avec Raude et Storme, sur leurs dos, et on allait voir les autres Dragons.

— Les autres Dragons ?

— Oui, avec les autres gardiens comme toi et Pada, et Carlos, et Geoffroy, et Isaac, et Hul...

— Oui mon cœur, l'interrompit Lucius, on a compris.

— Et pourquoi tu as rêvé d'aller voir les autres Dragons ? l'interrogeai-je.

Bairim fronça les sourcils et me regarda étrangement avant de reprendre avec un sourire :

— Je volais sur Raude et Storme.

— Oui oui, ça j'avais compris mon chéri. Mais tu sais aussi que tu es trop jeune pour ça. Plus tard, promis, mais pas maintenant.

— Quand je serais cinq ?

— Non.

Je regardai Lucius, le suppliant de m'aider.

— Quand tu seras dix, fit Lucius en prenant ses deux petites mains dans les siennes pour lui montrer ses dix doigts. Nous en discuterons. Enfin si... Papa est d'accord avec ça.

— Oui, juste avant son entrée à Poudlard, ça me semble un bon compromis.

— C'est qui Poulade ? demanda Bairim.

— Quoi et c'est Poudlard, rectifiai-je amusé. C'est l'école où tu iras quand tu auras 11 ans. Tu apprendras la Magie là-bas.

— C'est loin ?

— En Angleterre, répondis-je. Là où habite Papy, Mamy, tes tontons et tante Ginny.

— Je veux pas aller là-bas ! s'exclama-t-il vivement en croisant les bras tandis que sa lèvre inférieure recouvrait petit à petit la supérieure.

— Pourtant, tu devras y aller et tu aimeras. Tu auras ta propre baguette, tu te feras des amis, et tu reviendras ici pour les vacances.

— Non ! Je dois pas et j'aime pas !

Il se cala contre Lucius et pleurnicha :

— Papa y veut je m'en aille à Poudlad en Anleterre.

— Mais mais... Mais non mon chéri, tu seras heureux d'y aller, seulement là, tu es encore jeune pour t'en rendre compte, expliquai-je en caressant ses cheveux et en séchant ses larmes.

— Non ! Suis pas heureux ! Je veux pas !

Lucius sourit et se mordit la lèvre avant de relever le visage de Bairim vers lui et de lui dire :

— Si tu ne veux pas aller à Poudlard, tu n'iras pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pour l'instant. D'accord mon cœur ?

— Quoi ? Arrête de lui mettre ça en tête, soufflai-je horrifié.

— Je ne lui mets rien en tête, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement. Je ne vois déjà pas pourquoi on l'inquiète avec Poudlard alors qu'il n'a même pas cinq ans et quand il sera en âge, on ira visiter les écoles et il choisira celle qu'il préfère.

— Non, il ira à Poudlard.

Je me rendis compte qu'une fois de plus, je ne l'écoutais et soufflai :

— Tu as raison, il est trop tôt et ce sera à lui de choisir son école.

— De toute façon, je m'attends à ce que toute la famille Weasley lui vante les mérites de leur merveilleuse école. Dans moins de trois ans, il ira harceler Geoffroy tous les jours pour savoir s'il a reçu du courrier.

— Pas faux, ris-je. Et puis Rose, Victoire et Penelope iront là-bas.

— Je suis certain que les professeurs seront ravis d'avoir une armée de Weasley.

— Oui, bien évidemment, ris-je.

— Je me demande dans quelle maison il irait...

— Gryffondor, répondis-je rapidement.

Je savais que ça ne serait pas le cas, vu qu'il avait déjà commencé à manipuler son petit monde. Il irait donc chez les Serpentard à coup sûr, à ma grande tristesse.

— Il est trop malin pour ça, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? répliqua Lucius.

— Oui, je suis malin comme Draco. Par contre, il sait toujours pas que toi, c'est Pada et pas Papa.

Lucius rit puis souffla :

— Pas très malin en effet. Mais tu sais, j'étais son Papa avant d'être ton Pada.

— Oh... Pourquoi ?

— Et bien... il est né avant toi et a décidé de m'appeler papa, tout comme ton papa m'appelle Lucius.

— Oui et c'est quoi Lucius ?

— C'est mon prénom, comme toi c'est Bairim, et Papa c'est Charlie.

— Oui mais alors, pourquoi je dois vous appeler Papa et Pada ?

Lucius me lança un regard m'indiquant clairement qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, mais il répondit :

— C'est toi qui a décidé de nous appeler comme ça. Si tu veux nous appeler par nos prénoms, tu peux, mais c'est plus... gentil quand tu nous appelles Papa et Pada.

— Alors, tous les autres sont méssant avec vous ?

— Non mon chéri. Mais ils ne sont pas notre fils. C'est quelque chose qui t'est réservé à toi et Draco. Tu comprends ?

— Mais pourquoi Draco y t'appelle pas Pada ou Papa ? me demanda Bairim confus.

— Parce que... je ne suis pas son Papa ni son Pada, répondis-je.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que...

Je regardai Lucius, lui demandant clairement de prendre la relève.

— Parce qu'avant d'être marié avec Papa, j'étais avec... une dame, et c'est la maman de Draco. Comme Ginny est la maman de Penelope.

— Mais moi je n'ai pas de maman, fit Bairim d'un air triste.

— Non, mais tu as encore mieux, tu as deux papas qui t'aiment très fort. Et ça, personne ne l'a. Tu es unique mon chéri, expliquai-je.

— Et puis, reprit Lucius, tu n'as pas de maman mais tu as trois tatas et une mamy. C'est bien aussi non ?

— Oui, et j'ai Storme et Raude !

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Lucius avant de se pincer les lèvres.

— Bon et sinon, qui est pour une attaque de chatouille ? demandai-je afin de changer de sujet.

**POV Lucius**

Nous finîmes par nous lever et Charlie alla aider Bairim à s'habiller tandis que j'enfilais un pantalon et un pull propre. Je partis ensuite en cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner après avoir entendu Bairim et Charlie se battre gentiment parce que notre fils voulait enfiler une certaine tenue et pas une autre. Je saluai Carlos qui donnait à manger à Penelope puis m'attelai à faire des œufs et quelques crêpes pour tous ceux qui en voulaient.

Je me perdis rapidement dans mes pensées et un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je réalisai que j'étais libre. Libre de sortir de la réserve et de faire ce que je voulais, à peu de choses près. Plus besoin de regarder Charlie partir sans moi, plus besoin de se battre avec le Ministère pour obtenir des autorisations qu'il ne donnait de toute façon pas. Je me demandais néanmoins à quel point j'étais vraiment libre. Allaient-ils débrider ma baguette complètement ? Me permettre d'aller en Angleterre ou bien encore continuer de me surveiller ? Je fis cuir les crêpes et relevai la tête en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir sur Carlos :

— Lucius ? Il y a... des Aurors à côté, et ton Ministre.

Je me pinçai les lèvres et lui dis que j'arrivais avant de couper le feu et de rejoindre la salle à manger. Je vis en effet pas moins de cinq Aurors et le Ministre de la magie, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour me rassurer. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus ?

— Bonjour Monsieur Mal... Weasley-Malfoy.

— Bonjour, répondis-je en retenant une grimace avant de jeter un œil aux Aurors.

Pas de baguettes ni de chaînes entre leurs mains, je prenais ça pour un bon signe.

— Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, nous venons vous voir à propos de votre jugement, fit de nouveau le Ministre avec un sourire d'hypocrisie.

— Ah.

— Veuillez prendre place, cela ne sera pas long.

Il sortit un dossier d'une mallette et le posa sur la table. J'hésitai quelques secondes mais m'assis finalement en face de lui, me retenant ensuite de jouer avec mes mains.

— Voici les documents attestant que votre peine est terminée. Il y a cinq exemplaires, que vous devez signer et dater. Pendant ce temps, si vous pouviez confier votre baguette aux Aurors afin qu'ils la débrident complètement, cela serait l'idéal.

Je sortis ma baguette tout en retenant ma surprise. L'un des Aurors, que je reconnus comme celui s'étant presque fait agressé par Charlie la fois où il était venu pour une visite de contrôle près de six ans plus tôt, la prit et lui et deux de ses collègues s'éloignèrent tandis que je remplissais les papiers demandés.

— J'aurais aussi besoin de votre gardien. Est-il présent ?

— Il ne devrait pas tarder.

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase que Bairim entra dans la pièce en courant avant de se figer en voyant les Aurors et de me rejoindre, Charlie suivant de quelques secondes.

— C'est qui les Monsieurs ? me demanda Bairim en tirant sur ma manche.

— Des... Ils travaillent au même endroit que Papy.

J'avais failli dire des amis, ne voyant pas comment présenter autrement des étrangers de façon à ne pas effrayer Bairim, mais cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment de les qualifier ainsi.

— Bonjour, fit Charlie. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence ?

— Nous finalisons la fin de la peine de Monsieur Mal...Weasley-Malfoy, répondit le Ministre.

— Bien. Puis-je vous être utile ? J'ai entendu que vous me demandiez, fit Charlie étonnement poli.

— Pour votre rôle de gardien, le Ministère vous offre une légère compensation financière à raison de trois noises par jour sur dix ans. Ce qui vous fait un total d'un gallion et cinq mornilles.

Il sortit une bourse de sa mallette et la tendit à Charlie.

— J'aurais aussi besoin de votre signature sur quelques documents.

Charlie acquiesça et signa les papiers tandis que Bairim grimpait sur mes genoux.

— Pada et mon petit-déjeuner ? J'ai faim.

— Dans cinq minutes Bairim, une fois qu'ils seront partis.

Je n'allais pas laisser Charlie seul avec eux, hors de question.

— Voilà, j'ai tout signé, souffla mon mari. Et donc, Lucius est libre d'aller où il veut ? C'est bien ça ?

— C'est bien ça. Libre de respecter les lois également, ajouta l'un des Aurors en me regardant.

Je ne répondis rien et attrapai la main de Bairim qui était en train de tirer sur ma bague pour me la retirer et probablement jouer avec.

— Très bien. Il les respectera, n'ayez aucun doute à ce propos, fit Charlie.

— Bien.

L'un des Aurors me tendit ma baguette et le Ministre reprit ses papiers et sa mallette puis se leva.

— Je vous souhaite bonne continuation à vous. Au plaisir, fit le Ministre avec cette voix hypocrite. Mes salutations à Monsieur Potter.

— Nous n'y manquerons pas, répliquai-je avec un sourire tout aussi faux que le sien. Il en sera ravi, j'en suis certain.

Il allait surtout râler pendant dix bonnes minutes que même après avoir quitté le pays, le Ministre se sentait encore obligé de lui lécher les pieds.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment rapidement et Charlie me prit dans ses bras.

— J'espère que tu es fier de moi, murmura-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

— Très, répondis-je en lui laissant un meilleur accès pour qu'il continue ses caresses.

— J'ai faim ! dit Bairim après à peine trois secondes.

— Faim comment ? Parce que je fais un câlin à Pada et si tu n'as pas assez faim, je vais continuer encore un petit moment, rit Charlie.

Bairim commença à répondre mais je posai gentiment ma main sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? souffla Charlie d'une voix surprise.

— Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, répondis-je comme si c'était évident.

Merlin, c'était évident. Je retirai néanmoins ma main de la bouche de mon fils qui me lança un regard sombre puis me levai, lui dans mes bras, pour l'emmener à la cuisine et lui donner un chocolat qui lui rendit le sourire immédiatement. Il mit la paille dans sa bouche avec le même air ravi qu'avait Charlie quand il en faisait de même et je dus me retenir de rire puis finis de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

— Regarde qui voilà, fit Charlie en revenant avec Penelope dans les bras. Carlos est parti se préparer. Dis bonjour à tonton Lucius, fit-il en bougeant la main de l'enfant.

Je lui souris et mis les œufs que je venais de réchauffer ainsi que les crêpes dans une assiette puis allai les déposer sur la table de la salle à manger. Bairim me suivait de près, un pot de chocolat à tartiner dans la main et sa brique de chocolat au lait dans l'autre. Je secouai la tête, amusé, et l'assis sur sa chaise avant de lui servir son petit-déjeuner. Je repensais ensuite aux mots de Charlie et me figeai en réalisant qu'en effet, j'étais bien l'un des oncles de Penelope, par alliance mais tout de même. Après un peu plus d'un an, il était plus que temps.

— Hum... ça sent bon, fit Geoffroy en prenant place. Alors, comment se sent-on une fois libre ? demanda-t-il en se servant des crêpes.

— Je présume que je sentirais le changement une fois sorti d'ici.

— Oui, de toute manière, vous avez votre journée. Cadeau de la maison.

— Merci, dis-je sincèrement tandis que Charlie nous rejoignait. Alors, lui demandai-je ensuite, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Des idées ?

— Je te dirais bien de rester au lit toute la journée, mais sortir et te montrer la ville, et autres. Manger à l'extérieur aussi. Soit dans un restaurant, soit un...

Il se tut et secoua la tête :

— J'ai oublié le non, mais c'est de la nourriture rapide.

J'acquiesçai et nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement avant de partir en ville.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions visité la ville, moldue et sorcière, puis mangé dans un Fast-food, restaurant qui ne m'emballa pas spécialement mais qui fit extrêmement plaisir à Bairim, surtout quand il avait trouvé et ouvert le jeu fourni avec sa nourriture. Nous avions repris notre promenade et j'étais parvenu à m'échapper à un moment donné, quelques minutes, afin d'acheter quelque chose que Draco m'avait conseillé. Nous étions ensuite allés au parc moldu où Bairim se fit quelques nouveaux amis puis nous étions partis prendre le thé chez Harry et Draco, et je pus enfin découvrir leur appartement, en effet envahi de plantes vertes en tous genres.

— Est-ce que tu prévois d'aller sur la tombe de mère ? demanda Draco.

— Et bien, oui, répondis-je après près d'une minute, totalement pris de court.

J'avais en effet prévu d'y aller bientôt mais je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde que Draco me poserait cette question, surtout que je n'avais même pas abordé le sujet avec Charlie.

— Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ? Je n'y suis plus allé depuis un moment. Et puis, je suis persuadé qu'elle aimerait rencontrer Bairim... enfin, que tu lui présentes officiellement.

— Oui, enfin non, ça ne me dérange pas, pas du tout même.

— Bien. Sinon, vous avez prévu quoi pour la soirée ?

— Quand comptes-tu aller en Angleterre ? demanda Charlie en se tournant vers moi. Parce que je pourrais essayer d'avoir quelques jours histoires de rester sur place.

— Je ne sais pas, quand tu veux. Bientôt si possible.

Je devais avouer être un peu chamboulé. J'avais en effet prévu d'aller visiter la tombe de Narcissa mais cela était pour l'instant resté à l'état de projet alors que là, cela devenait réel. Je voulais y aller mais me rendre là-bas et voir sa tombe, cela allait me faire réaliser qu'elle était vraiment... morte. Bien sûr, je le savais mais il y avait une différence entre savoir quelque chose et le voir. Et je n'étais plus si certain de vouloir emmener Bairim là-bas. C'était un cimetière après tout et il était peut-être trop jeune pour cela. Et puis, s'il demandait pourquoi elle était morte, je n'étais pas non plus certain d'avoir le courage de lui avouer la vérité.

— Je vous ressers ? demanda Harry en se levant.

— Okay, je verrais ça avec Geoffroy, répondit Charlie.

— Oui... oui, d'accord, dis-je en réponse à Harry et Charlie.

— Regardez-le, rit mon mari. Tout perturbé d'avoir autant de possibilité. Mais sache qu'il y aura aussi un voyage de noce à un moment donné, même si Bairim sera avec nous.

— Je ne suis pas perturbé, répliquai-je immédiatement. Et un voyage de noce ?

— Oui, pourquoi cet air étonné ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que je suis étonné. Je ne pensais pas que c'était dans tes projets.

— Cela ne l'était pas vraiment jusqu'à il y a dix minutes et que j'y pense, en réalité, avoua-t-il.

— Je me disais aussi, souris-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse. Une destination te ferait plaisir ?

— Aucune idée. Et toi ? Un endroit où tu voudrais aller ?

— Pas en particulier non, je ne pense pas.

— Si vous allez en Afrique, je veux des photos, fit Draco. Et rapportez-moi une plante ou deux.

Je ne manquai pas la mine dépitée d'Harry et ne pus m'empêcher de rire sous cape, me faisant gagner un regard sombre de la part de Draco qui tira ensuite la langue à Harry.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La fin de l'après-midi passa tranquillement et nous finîmes par manger avec Draco et Harry qui nous invitèrent. Nous quittâmes leur appartement à 22h passée et nous allâmes immédiatement coucher Bairim qui s'était endormi dans nos bras. Je déposai mon achat au-dessus de l'armoire discrètement, puis nous allâmes ensuite prendre une douche au cours de laquelle nous échangeâmes quelques caresses, puis nous regagnâmes notre lit. Charlie s'allongea sur le côté et je me collai contre son dos, enfouissant mon nez contre sa nuque, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage.

— J'ai passé une très bonne journée, merci, chuchotai-je après quelques minutes.

— Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le plaisir que j'ai ressenti à ta présence près de moi dans les rues. Cela fait des années que tu me manques.

— Et maintenant tu vas m'avoir sur le dos tout le temps, tu risques d'en avoir marre dans quelques semaines, souris-je contre sa peau.

— Pas grave... ça mettra un peu d'animation.

— Tt, fis-je en le pinçant. Si tu avais été un mari parfait, tu aurais répliqué que jamais tu en aurais eu assez de moi.

J'embrassai sa nuque puis son épaule tout en inspirant son odeur.

— Alors je ne suis pas un mari parfait. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas l'être tous les deux.

— C'est ça, ris-je doucement, rattrape-toi.

— Et que m'offres-tu en échange ? chuchota-t-il.

— Que voudrais-tu ?

— Hum... un chocolat.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'en boire après une certaine heure, rit-il.

Je soupirai et le relâchai avant de me lever et d'enfiler un pantalon.

— Non mais je vous jure, râlai-je gentiment. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire. Chaud ou froid ?

— Froid, une brique suffit. Mais je te promets de ne pas faire de bruit, ajouta-t-il.

— Hm.

Je partis en cuisine en me frottant les yeux et vis Carlos en train de faire un biberon à Penelope qui pleurait dans ses bras.

— Besoin d'aide ? lui demandai-je.

— Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je commence à vous comprendre.

— Je m'en occupe, souris-je en préparant le biberon que je lui tendis ensuite.

Il le présenta à Penelope qui se jeta dessus comme une affamée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? me demanda-t-il après avoir cessé de regarder sa fille comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde.

— J'ai moi aussi un bébé à nourrir, répondis-je en attrapant une brique de lait au chocolat.

— Il s'est réveillé ? Il semblait pourtant bien parti pour finir sa nuit.

— Je ne parle pas de Bairim, souris-je.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de rire.

— Merlin, tu aurais dû me choisir, plaisanta-t-il.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Ma famille n'est pas envahissante, je suis plus bel homme et je ne suis pas accro au chocolat.

— Présenté comme ça, je dois avouer que c'est tentant.

— Ouais je sais. Bon, tu devrais filer, avant que le bébé ne râle après son chocolat.

— Je lui dirais que tu m'as retenu, dis-je en sortant de la cuisine. Bonne soirée.

Je regagnai notre chambre et donnai son chocolat à Charlie avant de me glisser à nouveau sous les couvertures.

— Je viens de penser à un truc, fit-il entre deux gorgées. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Bairim vis-à-vis des autres Dragons ?

— Oui, répondis-je avec une légère hésitation.

— Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait visiter les pays où sont présentes les réserves, y passer quelques jours, visiter, profiter, puis de nous rendre sur place avec Bairim une petite heure, comme un petit coucou entre collègue. Non ?

— Quand ça ? Je ne suis pas certain que Geoffroy nous donne assez de vacances pour que l'on puisse faire ça plus un voyage de noces.

— Ah mais ce serait notre voyage de noce, fit-il comme si c'était évident.

Quand il avait parlé voyage de noce chez Draco, j'avais pensé que ce serait une très bonne idée et que nous pourrions nous retrouver tous les trois tranquillement, sans problèmes en tous genres et pour une fois depuis dix ans, sans Dragons. Je m'étais visiblement trompé. Donc, notre voyage de noces deviendrait une visite de réserves ? Je détestais l'idée mais...

— Tu aimerais ? demandai-je.

— Disons que ça rendrait moins suspicieux notre visite depuis qu'ils sont au courant du lien que j'ai avec Émeraude, mais... ce n'était pas l'idée du voyage de noce. Et puis, le bon côté, c'est que nous pourrions voir plusieurs pays.

Plusieurs Dragons également, plein de Dragons. En même temps, j'allais passer ma vie entouré de Dragons, autant que je me fasse à l'idée non ?! Je retins un soupir puis étirai mes lèvres en un sourire qui je l'espérais, semblait sincère.

— Comme tu veux.

— Non, pas comme je veux. Je te demande ton avis, c'est que je souhaite le prendre en compte et là, je vois à ta tête que tu ne souhaites pas que l'on fasse comme ça. Nous trouverons une solution si Bairim en reparle.

— J'avais juste pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça sans Dragons pour une fois. Mais si c'est plus pratique ou moins suspicieux ou la seule solution, alors d'accord, on leur dira qu'on fait notre voyage de noces et qu'on a décidé de passer les voir.

— Non non, tu as raison. Tu mérites un peu de passer en premier. Ce sera sans Dragons !

— C'est pas une question de passer en premier... Je ne veux pas que tu dises oui à tout ce que je dis parce que j'étais mal en point il y a quelques semaines.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je suis lucide et je sais que les Dragons sont une source de conflit entre nous. Je t'écoute, même quand tu ne dis pas ce que tu ressens et là, c'est flagrant mon amour que tu ne désires pas lier notre voyage de noce aux Dragons. Mais je vois aussi que tu trouves mon corps sublime et que tu n'as qu'une envie, le prendre toute la nuit.

— Et à quoi le vois-tu ? soufflai-je en l'attirant au-dessus de moi avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

— Ça, c'est un secret, répondit-il en embrassant ma clavicule.

— On est marié, tu n'es pas censé avoir de secrets pour moi...

— Ce n'est pas du jeu, marmonna-t-il en revenant contre mes lèvres.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Alors je vais être forcé d'avoué que j'ai menti. Je pense que cela mérite une punition, non ?

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et j'échangeais nos positions avant de me lever. Je fermai les deux portes, celle menant au couloir et celle menant à la chambre de Bairim, puis j'apposai un sort de silence sur la pièce et mis néanmoins le baby phone en marche, au cas où.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu vas me punir pour t'avoir menti ? demanda-t-il mi apeuré, mi excité.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, je présume, répondis-je en prenant quelque chose au-dessus de l'armoire.

— C'est quoi ?

— Rien, répondis-je en dissimulant les liens dans mon poing.

Je m'assis ensuite sur ses hanches et enroulai les liens autour de ses poignets avant de les attacher à la tête de lit. Je vérifiai qu'ils étaient bien fixés sans cependant le blesser puis j'attrapai ma baguette que je posai sur le ruban de cuir tout en murmurant la formule adéquate.

— Bordel, je vais finir par les jeter ses foutus liens ! siffla-t-il la voix sonnant fausse.

— Menteur. Surtout que ceux-là ont un petit plus.

— Et quoi donc ?

Je pris le second lien que j'enroulais autour de l'un de mes poignets. Je posai ensuite ma baguette contre puis murmurai une formule un tantinet différente de la sienne. Je posai la main sur son membre qui durcit rapidement et me mordit la lèvre en sentant l'excitation monter en moi. Charlie eut un hoquet de surprise et mon sourire s'agrandit.

— Non seulement tu vas ressentir ton plaisir et ton désir... mais les miens également.

— Oh bordel de Merlin ! gémit-il.

— Dois-je en déduire que ça te convient ? soufflai-je en me penchant pour aller lécher la peau de son cou.

— Oui, oui, parfait...ement.

— Bien. Ça t'embête si je fais une petite expérience ?

— Ça m'embête si tu t'arrêtes !

— Je vais prendre ça pour un non, souris-je avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

— Depuis quand on a ce truc, grogna-t-il.

— Depuis que j'ai été l'acheter, répondis-je en me gorgeant de son image.

Il était tout bonnement magnifique, ainsi allongé sur le lit. Je glissai mes doigts le long de mon torse puis les fis descendre et remonter sur ma longueur, me mordant les lèvres en sentant le plaisir monter petit à petit.

— C'est... c'est... incroyable. Je...

Il gémit et tenta de se détacher avant de gémir plus fortement.

— Te voir faire m'excite déjà, mais bordel, le ressentir !

Mon sourire s'élargit et mon excitation grandit plus encore en voyant son propre sexe tressauter et ses hanches bouger au même rythme que les miennes. Je me penchai sur lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'empressa de me pénétrer de sa langue et fouilla ma bouche comme un affamé. Je gémis puis m'éloignai de lui pour continuer de l'observer.

— Tu réalises que tu vas probablement jouir sans que je ne te touche, hm ? Sans que tu ne te touches non plus d'ailleurs, remarquai-je en me mordant la lèvre sous le plaisir.

Il se mordit la sienne et ferma les yeux.

— Je... Je ne savais pas que ma simple vue te faisait autant de bien. Un jour, faudra que tu essaies tes liens.

— Ta vue, acquiesçai-je. Ton odeur, ajoutai-je en en me penchant sur lui pour inspirer son parfum naturel avant de lécher l'un de ses tétons. Ton goût, ta peau. Tout me fait du bien chez toi.

Il grogna et j'accélérai les mouvements de mon poignet sur mon membre. Quand je sentis le plaisir me submerger, je mordis son bouton de clair et nous jouîmes au même instant sans que je n'aie besoin de le toucher, ce qui m'excita plus encore.

— Je t'aime, croassa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je souris contre sa peau puis remontai embrasser son cou. Je m'allongeai ensuite à ses côtés et glissai ma jambe entre les siennes tout en caressant son torse.

— Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille. Dragostea mea.

— Enlève-moi le lien, tout de suite. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— S'il te plait, fit-il sans répondre.

— Comme tu veux. Je te détache seulement ou je te l'enlève complètement ? lui demandai-je en défaisant le nœud qui maintenait ses poignets accrochés au montant du lit.

— Je veux que tu inverses les rôles.

— D'accord.

Je le détachai puis enroulai correctement son lien autour de l'un de ses poignets. Je pris ma baguette et inversai les formules.

— Voilà, souris-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Il s'écarta rapidement de moi et se posta au bout du lit.

— Maintenant, redis-le, chuchota-t-il tout en se caressant le torse.

— Redire quoi ?

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux et sentis rapidement une chaleur agréable m'envahir.

— Tu le sais, répliqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Redis-le.

Je retins le sourire ravi qui voulait désespérément étirer mes lèvres et soufflai :

— Dragostea mea.

À peine avais-je fini de dire ses mots que je ressentis une explosion de sensation. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter et une chaleur remonter dans tout mon corps tandis que mon membre réagissait également et se redressait. Je me sentis soudainement tellement bien que j'en eus presque le souffle coupé et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour en profiter pleinement.

— Et ça comparé à l'amour que je peux ressentir, n'est rien.

— Si j'avais su que ça te faisait ça, je te l'aurais dit plus souvent, soufflai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

— Et c'est moi que tu qualifies d'allumeur.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Et puis, je crois me souvenir que tu voulais que je t'allume...

Il se releva et commença à chantonner un rythme, tout en jouant des hanches et en se pinçant les tétons.

— Mon amour, j'aime t'allumer.

— Ça, j'avais remarqué, grognai-je avant de me mordre violemment la lèvre.

Il descendit sa main et caressa son ventre, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Mes poings se resserrèrent autour du drap et je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Le regarder était déjà quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant mais ressentir son plaisir en plus, c'était tout bonnement... magique. Et bon, vraiment vraiment bon. Il commença à se prendre en main tout en bougeant son bassin d'avant en arrière. Mes hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes et je murmurai son prénom en boucle. Merlin, là tout de suite, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à savoir si ses liens étaient la meilleure ou la pire invention du monde sorcier.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais libre à présent et Geoffroy nous avait donné notre week-end afin que nous puissions aller en Angleterre. Nous venions donc de rétrécir nos valises et de partir tous les trois chez Harry et Draco puisqu'ils venaient avec nous et nous fournissaient le Portoloin. Nous atterrîmes rapidement dans une auberge sorcière dont nous empruntâmes le réseau de Cheminette pour gagner l'appartement de mon fils. Lui et son mari nous attendaient, assis sur le canapé, et nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de partir. Harry sortit le Portoloin et j'expliquai à Bairim qu'il allait probablement se sentir un peu malade après mais il ne fit pas particulièrement attention à ce que je lui racontais. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et attrapai le Portoloin à mon tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes au Ministère anglais et je clignai des yeux pour faire passer la gêne engendrée par ce moyen de transport tandis que Bairim se mit à chouiner.

— Bobo nombril, fit-il.

Je passai la main sur son ventre et embrassai sa tempe en attendant qu'il se calme. Charlie vint le consoler également et Bairim finit par se calmer après une minute ou deux. Nous sortîmes donc de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions et rejoignîmes le réseau des Cheminettes tranquillement.

— Où allons-nous en premier lieu ? demandai-je à Draco quand nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle des départs et arrivées.

— La politesse voudrait que nous allions saluer Molly et Arthur, me fit remarquer mon fils.

— La politesse voudrait que nous ayons annoncés notre arrivée, répliquai-immédiatement.

Draco me tira la langue et souffla :

— Comme vous voulez alors.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Charlie et Harry mais me retournai en entendant mon prénom.

— Lucius ? me dit un homme grand et brun qui ne me rappela absolument rien.

Déjà qu'il était surprenant que quelqu'un en Angleterre m'appelle par mon prénom, cela l'était encore plus qu'il n'y ait aucune animosité dans sa voix.

— Tu n'as presque pas changé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tandis que je fronçai les sourcils.

— Nous nous connaissons ?

— Je suis offensé, fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Lewis, Lewis Stanford !

— Oh bien sûr. Je... je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir ici. Ni à te voir tout court d'ailleurs.

— En même temps, la dernière fois que tu as entendu parler de moi, j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit-il avec un sourire indulgent.

Je me mordis la lèvre, extrêmement gêné, et me pinçai les lèvres quand les souvenirs me revinrent.

— Je suis... ravi de voir que tu vas mieux, vraiment. Et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne m'étais jamais excusé auprès de lui puisqu'à ce moment-là, j'étais un Malfoy pur et dur et nous n'étions pas connus pour nos excuses. Et puis ensuite, nous ne nous étions en effet plus revus. Merlin, ça faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Presque quarante ans et il se souvenait encore de moi...

— J'ai appris pour ta peine et... jolie petite famille. C'est ton fils ? J'en ai entendu parler à votre venue pour le grand mariage du siècle.

— Oui, c'est Bairim. Et Draco, ajoutai-je en indiquant mon autre fils qui me regardait étrangement.

— Charlie, son mari, fit justement Charlie en lui présentant sa main.

Sa voix avait été assez dure en se présentant.

— Enchanté, fit Lewis en la lui serrant. Qui aurait cru que le grand Lucius Malfoy finirait avec un Weasley.

— Lewis, intervins-je, vaguement réprobateur.

— Ce n'est pas une critique, je suis content pour toi, vraiment.

— Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes exactement ? demanda Charlie d'une voix trop calme.

Je passai immédiatement mon bras autour de sa taille tandis que Lewis me lançait un regard interrogateur. Il était probablement préférable que je réponde à cela moi-même, en effet.

— Un ami, de Poudlard.

— Tu n'en as jamais parlé, fit Draco.

Il présenta sa main et ajouta :

— Je suis heureux de rencontrer un ami de Papa.

— Et je suis ravi de rencontrer ses enfants, répondit Lewis avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec le même regard qu'il portait sur moi des années plus tôt.

— Et le mari de Draco, intervins-je en indiquant Harry avant d'adresser à Lewis un regard réprobateur.

C'était quand même fou de retomber sur lui après toutes ces années, et surtout de réaliser qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir changé. Chose qui me rassura énormément. Au moins mon père ne l'avait pas traumatisé à vie.

— Que de bons souvenirs, souffla Lewis en me regardant. Qui sait ce que les choses seraient devenues si ton père ne nous avait pas pris en flagrant délit.

Je sentis Charlie se tendre à mes côtés et le regard interrogateur de Draco.

— Merci Lewis, marmonnai-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses toujours ça.

— À ton service, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il caressa la joue de Bairim et ajouta :

— Je suis attendu, mais ce fut un réel plaisir. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer du courrier, je serais extrêmement ravi d'y répondre.

— J'y penserai, répondis-je honnêtement.

Il me sourit puis nous salua et disparut rapidement dans l'une des cheminées. Bon.

— Okay, il a de la chance que nous sommes dans un lieu public, grogna Charlie.

— Il n'a rien fait de mal, répliquai-je doucement. Ne sois pas jaloux...

— C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Bordel, je peux accepter ta femme, et avoir du respect pour elle, mais lui... Je ne l'aime pas !

— Pourquoi ?

Le revoir m'avait rappelé ce que nous avions vécu à Poudlard et à quel point je l'avais apprécié en tant qu'ami. Alors j'aurais aimé pouvoir le revoir de nouveau mais si Charlie le détestait à ce point...

— Tu as vu le regard qu'il a posé sur toi ? Il a encore des vues, c'est certain. Et puis, Merlin, il t'a limite embrassé !

— Charlie, il m'a à peine touché.

— C'est bien pourquoi j'ai employé le mot "limite" !

— Charlie, il semblait tout à fait sympathique, hormis le regard qu'il a posé sur Draco, bien entendu, fit Harry.

— Tu vois ?! ajoutai-je à l'intention de mon mari. Il s'est plus intéressé à Draco, pas à moi.

— Pardon ? fit ce dernier surpris. J'ai du mal à vous suivre.

— Ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je à mon fils. Ça t'embêterait vraiment que je garde contact avec lui ? demandai-je ensuite à Charlie.

Il sembla hésiter et soupira en disant :

— On en discutera en privé.

— D'accord.

J'embrassai sa tempe puis avisai une Cheminée vide.

— Nous allons donc chez Arthur et Molly d'abord ?

— Attends, intervint Draco. Je ne comprends pas du coup c'est quoi le problème avec Lewis ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand Grand-père vous a surpris. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça.

— Draco..., soupirai-je.

— J'attends !

— Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler ailleurs ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que nous sommes au beau milieu du Ministère.

— Très bien, fit-il avant de partir et de disparaître dans une cheminette en murmurant « Le Terrier ».

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et soupirai :

— Il ne va quand même pas me faire la tête pour ça...

— On dirait que tu ne le connais pas, fit Harry. Il m'a fait la gueule pendant deux jours parce que j'ai cassé une de ses plantes. Alors pour ça... je dirais une semaine.

Il partit aussi et j'entendis Charlie rire.

— Je lui ai demandé d'attendre cinq malheureuses minutes. Une semaine... Et toi arrêtes de rire, si tu arrives au Terrier dans cet état, il va m'en vouloir encore plus.

— Pas ma faute, articula-t-il difficilement.

Je le pinçai puis nous dirigeai dans la Cheminée. Il se reprit légèrement et jeta une poignée tout en soufflant le nom de la maison de ses parents. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et je croisai immédiatement le regard froid et interrogateur de Draco avant d'aviser l'air embêté d'Harry.

— Maman ? cria Charlie faisant de ce fait sursauter Bairim.

— Je crois qu'il n'y a personne, fit Harry en indiquant l'horloge de présence des Weasley.

— Oh, souffla mon mari.

— Au risque de me répéter, dis-je après quelques secondes. C'est pourquoi il est préférable d'annoncer sa venue.

— Et les visites surprises ? fit Draco. En plus, ils sont tous en Roumanie, montra-t-il la pendule.

— Magnifique, soufflai-je en secouant la tête. Que fait-on, donc ?

— On peut rendre visite à ta femme, proposa Charlie, puis faire les magasins. Côté sorcier ou moldu, c'est comme vous voulez.

Draco et Harry acquiescèrent et mon fils voulut repartir immédiatement dans la Cheminée mais je l'interceptai avant :

— On pourrait discuter une minute, s'il te plait ?

— Comme tu veux, je ne veux en rien te forcer.

— Draco, viens ! ordonnai-je en l'attirant dans ce qui était, si je me souvenais bien, la cuisine.

Je refermai la porte derrière nous et soupirai :

— Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plait.

— De faire quoi exactement ? De te montrer ma déception ? Que je suis humain et ressent des émotions ?!

— De m'en vouloir pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je te demande de patienter cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que l'on soit dans un endroit plus privé et cela te déçoit ? Je suis désolé Draco mais dans ce cas, je vois mal comment je pourrais faire pour ne pas te décevoir.

— Oui bon, tu as raison, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je devrais déjà être au courant de l'existence de cet ami.

— Pour être honnête, j'évite d'en parler ou même d'y repenser habituellement et Charlie est au courant parce que... disons que j'ai dû lui en parler.

— C'est-à-dire ? Pourquoi mam... mère n'était pas au courant ?

— Peut-être l'était-elle, je n'en suis pas certain. Et parce que par ma faute, il a passé une partie de sa vie à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis encore plus perdu Papa.

J'inspirai profondément puis me lançai :

— Nous étions amis et ensuite, nous avons été plus que cela. Mon père nous a surprit dans une position compromettante, un peu comme toi il y a quelques années maintenant, sauf que lui ne l'a clairement pas bien pris. Lewis est parti un moment dans le service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste et... enfin voilà.

— Oh... Ah... Eh ben, je comprends mieux la jalousie de Charlie. Il semblait heureux de te revoir, ça a dû te faire plaisir.

— En effet, il avait l'air d'aller bien et de ne pas trop m'en vouloir. Et Charlie n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux.

— Il doit le savoir au fond de lui. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Bon, on y va ?

— C'est bon, je suis pardonné ? lui demandai-je néanmoins en ouvrant la porte.

— Oui, j'ai surjoué un peu. Je dois l'avouer, j'aime ça.

— Tu es bien comme ta mère, je plains ce pauvre Harry. Le Survivant n'a sûrement jamais autant mérité son nom, le taquinai-je ensuite.

— En attendant, à la moindre dispute, il m'offre de jolis cadeaux.

— Tu n'as pas volé ta place à Serpentard toi, c'est certain.

Il m'adressa un sourire innocent et nous rejoignîmes nos maris respectifs avant de partir pour le cimetière. Je m'arrêtai aux portes et hésitai. Merlin, je ne savais même pas où se trouvait la tombe de ma femme.

— Suis-moi, je vais te montrer, fit Draco la voix émue.

J'embrassai sa tempe puis le suivis à travers les allées, Harry, Charlie et Bairim sur les talons. Je vis Draco se poster devant une pierre tombale et je me pinçai les lèvres et serrai des poings. Je m'avançai pour le rejoindre tandis que les autres s'étaient arrêtés au bout de l'allée. Je me postai à côté de mon fils et fermai les yeux tandis que mon estomac se contractait. Je rouvris les yeux après quelques secondes et me mordis la lèvre en voyant son nom et ses dates étalées sur la pierre simple. Après ce qu'elle avait fait pour ce pays, pour son fils et pour moi, elle méritait définitivement mieux que ça. Elle avait probablement sauvé la vie du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, mettant la sienne en danger, et tout le monde s'en fichait. Je m'incitai au calme et m'avançai pour poser la main sur la pierre froide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de revoir la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, son sourire le jour de l'accouchement de Draco et ses crises de fou rire nerveux après les visites de mes parents. Je la revis tomber au sol le jour de la bataille de Poudlard et secouai la tête avant de souffler :

— On va arranger ça. Changer la pierre et te donner ce que tu mérites. Je suis vraiment désolé que les choses aient tournées de cette façon.

Je sortis ma baguette et rendis une apparence décente au bouquet défraichis devant sa tombe en me promettant de lui en ramener un avant de repartir en Roumanie. Je retournai ensuite auprès de Draco et le pris dans mes bras.

— Je suis désolé papa... Je... Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça.

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Draco, ce n'était pas vraiment à toi d'y penser de toute façon.

— Si j'aurais dû. Je suis un mauvais fils !

— Je t'interdis de dire ça ! répliquai-je immédiatement en relevant son menton afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Elle était extrêmement fière de toi et en venant ici, tu t'intéressais plus à elle qu'à sa pierre tombale, et c'est normal. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Il hocha la tête et me serra une nouvelle fois.

— Elle t'aimait énormément Draco, je suis certain qu'elle est ravie de savoir qu'elle a contribué à ton bonheur en aidant Harry ce jour-là et je sais qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé que tu l'appelles maman...

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas. Et c'est vrai, sourit-il ensuite, sans elle, Harry ne serait plus là. Elle est la base de mon bonheur actuel.

— Draco, beaucoup de choses que l'on a fait elle et moi, ou que l'on t'a appris, c'était en grande partie pour plaire à nos parents. Je suppose qu'à défaut de m'avoir laissé épouser qui je voulais, Père a choisi la meilleure femme sur laquelle je pouvais tomber.

— Oui, c'était une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. Mieux que toi à cette époque, pardonne-moi.

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Elle était bien meilleure que moi, l'a probablement toujours été d'ailleurs.

— Elle serait fier de toi aujourd'hui. Parce que tu es toi-même. Je me souviens de ses coups de gueule maintenant, quand elle te reprochait de ressembler à ton père. Elle ne t'aimait pas comme ça, je pense.

— Je voulais être un parfait Malfoy, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu as eu également cette période, même si Merlin merci, elle a duré bien moins longtemps chez toi.

— Espérons que Bairim souhaitera être un parfait Weasley, répliqua-t-il en riant.

— Par Salazar non. Un mélange équitable serait une bonne chose, je pense. Et puis, il n'ira sûrement pas à Gryffondor, ajoutai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

Je n'avais concrètement rien contre la maison en elle-même, mais quand même, j'étais satisfait que mon fils me ressemble au moins un peu.

— Que dois-je déduire à ça, murmura soudain Charlie au creux de mon oreille.

— Rien du tout, soufflai-je après avoir légèrement sursauté. Depuis quand es-tu devenu si discret ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement, sourit-il.

— Hm.

— C'est qui ? intervint Bairim avant d'essayer de lire le nom sur la tombe. Nar-ciss-a Malfoy. Pourquoi elle s'appelle comme nous ?

— C'était la maman de Draco. On t'en a parlé, tu te souviens ?

— Oh... la maman de Draco s'est une pierre ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Il courut jusqu'à la tombe et déposa un baiser, puis revint se placer entre mes jambes. Je le pris dans mes bras en essayant de retenir à la fois des larmes et un sourire.

— Non mon cœur. Mais... Elle est au ciel maintenant, et quand on vient ici et qu'on lui parle, elle nous entend encore mieux, même si elle ne peut pas nous répondre.

Je jetai un regard incertain à Charlie et Draco. Mon explication n'était probablement pas parfaite mais je me voyais mal lui expliquer qu'elle était sous la pierre ou le connaissant, il aurait voulu creuser pour l'aider à sortir. Et si je lui avais seulement dit qu'elle était au ciel, il n'aurait sans doute pas compris pourquoi nous étions réunis ici. Je devais avouer que le concept n'était pas évident en soi, encore moins pour un enfant de cinq ans, et nous ne nous étions auparavant jamais attardés sur le sujet.

— Au ciel ? Elle a des ailes ? Pourquoi Draco n'en a pas ? Pourquoi elle reste là-haut ?

— Elle ne peut pas redescendre mon cœur. Et nous aurons tous des ailes mais dans très longtemps. Très très longtemps en ce qui te concerne.

— Chouette !

— Viens mon chéri, fit Charlie en le prenant.

Je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais il me tourna le dos, berçant Bairim qui regardait avec émerveillement la tombe de Narcissa. J'allai me coller contre son dos pour le prendre dans mes bras et murmurai à son oreille :

— Ça ne va pas ?

— Si si, juste de mauvais souvenirs.

— Quels..., commençai-je avant de m'interrompre et de le serrer plus fort contre moi. Il t'aime Charlie, et tu l'aimes tellement tellement fort... Ce n'est pas lui que tu n'aimais pas, seulement ce que tu pensais qu'il allait briser. Si tu avais su quel enfant formidable il serait et quel bonheur il nous apporterait, crois-tu que tu aurais réagi de la même manière ?

— Non, bien sûr que non !

— Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas lui que tu ne voulais pas. Bairim, notre fils, tu l'as toujours aimé et désiré.

Il hocha la tête et souffla :

— Je t'aime mon chéri, de tout mon cœur. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui Papa, lui répondit Bairim avec un sourire. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et Pada aussi. Et puis Draco. Et tonton Harry.

Charlie le serra encore un peu et se retourna, me souriant.

— Merci.

— Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

— Parce que tu as raison et que je vais mieux. Alors merci amour.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il me rendit mon baiser et souffla ensuite :

— Il ira à Gryffondor.

— Même pas en rêve, Dragostea mea, susurrai-je à son oreille.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-sixième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 27**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et soupirai de bien-être. La journée avait été chargée et agitée. Après le cimetière, nous avions été faire les papiers nécessaires pour le changement de pierre tombale de Narcissa puis nous avions été mangé au restaurant et visité la ville en long en large et en travers, que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier. Nous étions ensuite revenus au Terrier et Harry ainsi que Draco étaient partis s'installer dans la chambre de Ron tandis que nous occupions celle de Charlie, et Bairim celle de Bill. Nous venions d'ailleurs d'aller le coucher et il allait très probablement passer une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Charlie me rejoignit rapidement et je me collai immédiatement contre lui.

— Cette journée m'a épuisé.

— Ne m'en parle pas. Bairim a bien marché, je suis agréablement surpris qu'il ne nous ait pas trop demandé de le porter.

— Oui, il commence à vouloir sa petite indépendance.

— Hm, c'est vrai.

— Il était heureux aujourd'hui, il aime être en ville avec toi, fit Charlie. Je suis heureux que tu sois libre mon amour. J'en ai eu plus conscience aujourd'hui en voyant les sorciers te dévisager.

— Je suis heureux que Bairim n'ait rien remarqué surtout, et qu'aucun de ces sorciers n'aient ouvert la bouche.

— Ils ne le feront pas. Sinon, tu ne vois rien dont tu devrais me parler ? souffla-t-il en caressant mon cou de son nez.

— Hm. Tu serais vraiment contre ?

— Je ne sais pas. Explique-moi pourquoi tu aimerais lui écrire. Je t'écoute.

J'essayai de dissimuler ma surprise quant au fait qu'il soit visiblement prêt à m'écouter et en discuter, et me lançai :

— Il était mon ami à Poudlard, et nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu. Et puis, après ce qu'il a subi à cause de moi, je peux bien lui envoyer une lettre une fois de temps en temps. C'est toi que j'aime Charlie, et je ne te tromperai jamais, encore moins avec Lewis.

— Cela t'apporterait-il quelque chose de pouvoir le faire ? demanda-t-il semble-t-il réticent à cette idée.

— Un ami peut-être. Mais si vraiment cela t'embête, je m'en passerai, ce n'est pas si grave.

Il embrassa mon front et ferma les yeux, un instant.

— M'autoriseras-tu à lire vos échanges si je le demande ?

— Et bien, oui, si tu veux. Mais soyons honnête, tu n'aimeras probablement pas ce que Lewis y écrira. En y réfléchissant bien, il est probablement un mélange entre toi et Isaac.

Blagueur et taquin à l'extrême, mais aussi un connard lunatique, quand il n'était pas le garçon le plus gentil du monde. Enfin, peut-être avait-il changé depuis toutes ces années, même s'il m'avait semblé être resté le même. Mais après tout, nous ne nous étions vu que cinq petites minutes.

— Oui, j'ai cru remarquer, je comprends même ce qui a pu t'attirer chez moi au premier abord. Et okay, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, mais tu pourras le faire, si tu veux.

— Merci, souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

— De rien.

Je me blottis contre lui et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit avant de m'endormir, bercé par sa respiration calme et mesurée.

**POV** **Charlie**

J'étais installé dans l'herbe, la baguette à la main plus par sécurité qu'autre chose, Bairim volant sur son balai, toujours un immense sourire au visage. Je savais qu'il avait hâte de passer les portes de la réserve, mais j'avais fait une promesse à Lucius et je tenais à m'y tenir. Je devais aussi que depuis avoir vu Storme croquer Joaquim, j'avais pris conscience de la dangerosité des Dragons, même si inconsciemment, je savais qu'ils ne feraient jamais de mal à Bairim.

D'ailleurs, je pouvais encore me souvenir d'avoir menacé Storme, tout en le remerciant pour m'avoir sauvé et sauvé Bairim. Je n'avais reçu aucune réponse, mais j'avais cru déceler dans son regard orange qu'il m'avait compris et savait donc que je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à mon fils par leur faute. Sans m'y attendre, étant perdu dans mes pensées, je reçus un poids sur moi et ris, tout en me laissant tomber en arrière.

— Tu n'as plus envie de voler ? demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

J'aimais toujours autant qu'il soit en demande de câlin, même s'il allait avoir six ans dans trois mois. Six ans ! Ça ne me rajeunissait pas tout ça.

— Non, plus tard.

— Comme tu veux, soufflai-je en caressant son bras.

Je le sentis en faire de même avec le mien, toujours avec cette envie de faire comme les grands et je souris, avant de rire.

— Ça te dit de dessiner les nuages ? lui proposai-je.

Je me souvenais qu'avec Bill, nous aimions jouer à ça, alors qu'en réalité, nous devions juste trouver des formes avec les nuages. Mais c'était tellement mieux de dire que nous les dessinions.

— Hm. Pourquoi t'as pas de dessin sur le bras ?

— De quoi tu parles ? soufflai-je.

— Bah, Pada et Draco, ils ont un dessin sur le bras, mais toi t'en as pas.

Oh... La Marque.

— Oui, non, tout le monde n'en a pas. Carlos ou tonton Ron n'en n'ont pas, tout comme Harry.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

— Ça te dérange ? ajoutai-je un peu inquiet.

— Mais pourquoi ils l'ont eux ? La maman de Draco l'a aussi ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Et ils l'ont parce qu'ils ont fait certains choix dans le passé.

Bordel ce n'était pas à moi à avoir cette conversation. C'était à Lucius. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus envoyer chier Bairim, il ne comprendrait pas.

— Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il d'ailleurs. Ils ont fait des choix et du coup, y'a un dessin sur leur bras ? Parce que j'ai choisi le gâteau au chocolat plutôt qu'à la fraise hier mais regarde, fit-il en me montrant son bras, j'ai rien du tout.

Je soufflai, afin de réfléchir à quoi répondre à ça et caressai ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser sur le joue.

— Pas ce genre de choix mon chéri. Mais tu es petit pour comprendre. Ça te dit de jouer au loup ? Proposai-je.

— C'est pas vrai, je suis grand maintenant ! J'ai cinq et presque six. Je suis pas petit !

— Si si, regarde, fis-je en me levant, je suis grand et tu es petit.

— Non, tu triches ! Et puis d'abord, t'es plus petit que Pada !

— Oui, mais je suis plus grand que toi, répliquai-je amusé. Et je ne triche pas !

Il alla chercher son balai sur lequel il monta puis décolla et monta à près de deux mètres du sol.

— Et voilà, je suis plus grand maintenant, sourit-il.

— Et c'est qui le tricheur maintenant, hum ?

— T'as triché, alors je triche aussi !

Je secouai la tête amusé, mais plus heureux encore que la conversation avait changé de sujet.

— Si je vais chercher mon balai, fis-je, je serais à nouveau plus grand que toi. Donc, au final, je suis plus grand. Mais tu es petit et les petits ont un avantage. Ils peuvent manger plus de gâteau. Tu en veux ?

— Oui !

— Descend de balai et donne-le-moi et je vais t'en chercher.

Il descendit au sol puis me tendit le balai avec un grand sourire avant de se mettre à courir vers le bâtiment en criant :

— Je suis sûr que j'arrive avant toi !

— C'est sûr, tu es plus grand, rappelle-toi.

J'avançai et le rejoignis dans la cuisine. Il était sur la pointe des pieds, et tendait le bras pour toucher le gâteau placé dans un coin, hors de portée justement.

— C'est quoi le mot magique ?

— S'il te plait Papa !

— Papa qui ? répliquai-je en prenant déjà deux assiettes à dessert.

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira :

— S'il te plaît Papa que j'aime. Je peux en avoir maintenant ?

— Oh, tu me blesses, dis-je théâtralement.

Je le soulevai néanmoins pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail.

— Tiens, ajoutai-je en posant le couteau sur le gâteau, aide-moi à les couper, je ne me sens pas assez fort.

— Je suis plus fort que toi alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, ris-je amusé. Te penses-tu plus fort que moi ? demandai-je en l'aidant à couper les parts et à les mettre dans les assiettes.

Je le fis ensuite descendre et avant qu'il ne réponde, je lui tapotai les fesses et dis :

— Va voir si Moliva et Hulrick, au salon, veulent du gâteau.

— Ils vont avoir un bébé ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Isaac il a dit que quand ils sont seuls tous les deux, ils font des bébés.

Saleté !

— Non, il blaguait. Tu ne devrais pas écouter tout ce qu'Isaac te dit mon chéri.

— D'accord ! dit-il en courant pour sortir de la cuisine.

Je lui servis un grand verre de lait, vu que depuis quelques semaines, nous le forcions en en boire au moins deux par jours, et il revint en courant.

— Alors, ils sont dit quoi ? le questionnai-je.

— Oui merci !

Je coupai deux parts supplémentaires et donnai une assiette à Bairim.

— Tu viens, on va au salon.

Je fis léviter les autres assiettes, tout en prenant nos deux verres de lait, me forçant aussi à en boire, sinon, Bairim voulait faire comme Papa. Une fois au salon, je souris attendri, en voyant Hulrick allongé, Moliva à ses côtés, en pleine lecture.

— Vous voilà servis les amoureux !

— Merci, répondirent-ils tandis qu'Hulrick se redressait.

— Alors, tu lis quoi de beau Moliva ? fis-je en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils, Bairim venant sur mes genoux.

— Une romance qu'une amie m'a conseillée. Je pourrais te la prêter après si tu veux.

— Pourquoi pas. Je me suis habitué à ce genre de niaiserie.

Et Lucius aimait s'en moquer. J'entamais ensuite une discussion avec Hulrick et Moliva, alors que Bairim s'était mis à jouer avec ses jeux, son gâteau mangé. Je le regardai de temps en temps et voulant taquiner mes amis, je lançai :

— C'est pour quand le bébé ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? fit Hulrick en jetant un regard incertain à Moliva.

— Comme ça ? Ça fait quand même un moment que vous êtes officiellement un couple et plus encore.

Je leur fis un clin d'œil.

— Et puis je dois avouer que vous devez en vouloir à Isaac.

— Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? demanda Moliva.

— Il a dit à Bairim que quand vous étiez tous les deux, vous faisiez des bébés. Du coup, en vous voyant, j'ai eu envie de vous taquiner.

— Vous ne devriez vraiment pas le laisser seul avec Bairim, rit Hulrick.

— Non, je sais, mais il aime les gosses et... cette vie n'offre pas beaucoup de possibilités. Mais ne changez pas de sujet, ris-je.

— Pourquoi, tu veux ouvrir une garderie ?

— Non. Quoique qu'avec Penelope deux week-ends par mois et Bairim, ce serait un bon début.

— Si on invite les enfants de tes frères, je suis certain qu'avec un petit effort, on va pouvoir monter une équipe de Quidditch.

— Ouais, ça pourrait se faire dans le futur.

Je finis ma part de gâteau et vidai mon verre avant de changer de sujet.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'avais décidé d'aller me balader avec Bairim en forêt en attendant le retour de Lucius qui était de garde depuis le début d'après-midi. J'avais bon espoir qu'en épuisant Bairim rapidement, je pourrais profiter de Lucius tout aussi vite. Il m'avait allumé ce matin sans m'éteindre et je n'avais qu'une hâte, me venger. Enfin... je ne voulais pas spécialement me venger, parce que sinon, il se vengerait de ma vengeance et bizarrement, il trouvait toujours quelque chose de plus agaçant encore que moi, et au final c'était moi qui me retrouvait en mauvaise posture.

La dernière fois, il m'avait attaché les mains, et pas avec les liens foutrement bons... Non, avec de simple liens et il m'avait laissé mijoter pendant plus de deux heures avant de daigner me libérer. Certes, ça avait été bon, mais la frustration ressentie était toujours présente.

— Bairim ? Viens, on va attendre Pada devant la barrière.

Il était accroupi et regardait des fourmis, les yeux curieux et brillants. Il releva la tête puis regarda de nouveau les fourmis et dit :

— Elles sont petites t'as vu ? Comment on fait pour pas les écraser si on peut pas les voir ?

— On ne peut pas mon chéri. Il fait compter sur la chance. Tant que tu ne le fais pas exprès, ce n'est pas grave.

— Les Dragons ils écrasent des gens des fois ? me demanda-t-il en se relevant. Parce qu'on est tous petits pour eux, non ?

— Oui, mais ils nous voient plus facilement que tu ne vois les fourmis. Donc, non, ils n'écrasent pas de gens, ou pas souvent.

— Hm. Ils m'écraseront pas moi, ils m'aiment bien. Et toi aussi.

— Et Pada ? demandai-je inquiet.

— Ils l'aiment aussi mais... je crois qu'ils ont un peu peur de lui.

— Pourquoi ? fis-je en m'accroupissant près de lui.

— Parce qu'il les aime moins que toi et moi. Et ils ont peur qu'il veuille m'emmener loin.

— C'est ce qu'ils te disent ?

Les Dragons étaient moins bêtes que je ne l'aurais cru. Et maintenant j'avais peur qu'ils ne blessent Lucius pour garder Bairim près d'eux.

— Hm. Je crois que des fois ils savent pas que je les écoute. Mais tu leurs diras pas hein ?

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

— Ça va pas ?

— Si si. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Mais parle-moi plus de ce que disent les Dragons, si tu veux bien, je suis curieux et moi, je n'ai pas la chance de les entendre. Promis, je ne dirais rien, terminai-je en un clin d'œil.

— Ils disent beaucoup de choses. Des fois ils entendent des Dragons de très loin aussi, et ils aiment bien quand vous leur donnez à manger.

— Des Dragons de très loin ? C'est bien ça. Et oui, je pense comprendre qu'ils aiment quand on leur donne à manger. Toi aussi, tu aimes ça. Et sinon, quoi d'autres ? Ils parlent de nous ?

— Oui. Ils aiment bien les gardiens, mais ils ont jamais aimé le monsieur qui m'avait emmené pour faire une promenade. Tu te souviens ? Ils vous surveillent sinon quand vous venez dans la réserve. Et toi et Pada encore plus. Et ils veulent je vole avec eux. Je peux ?

— Non, tu es encore un peu trop jeune. Quand tu auras neuf ou dix ans, tu pourras. Ça dépendra de Pada et moi.

Et oui, je voyais de qui ils parlaient. Et je pus me souvenir de sa mort et frissonner.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que seuls Émeraude et Storme semblent proche de toi et pas les autres ?

— Raude c'est le roi. Moi je suis le Prince et Storme doit me protéger. Toi et Pada, vous êtes rois aussi ?

Je clignai des yeux, ne m'étant pas attendu à cette réponse.

— Non, nous ne sommes pas rois.

Ainsi donc, Storme était une sorte de garde du corps. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'Émeraude n'avait pas voulu bouger quand Bairim avait été enlever. Le roi bougeait rarement. Mais c'était une bonne chose à savoir en ce qui concernait Storme. Et je comprenais mieux aussi pourquoi de temps en temps, les Dragons apportaient de la nourriture à Émeraude.

— Mais je croyais que le Prince, c'était le fils du roi ? dit Bairim.

Ah...

— Oh, viens, Pada doit avoir fini de travailler, fis-je en me relevant et espérant qu'il oublierait cette conversation.

Il me suivit quelques secondes en silence avant de reprendre :

— Si le Prince c'est le fils du roi, et que je suis le Prince et Raude le roi, alors je suis le fils de Raude mais je suis pas un Dragon, donc c'est pas possible. Et puis, c'est toi et Pada mes papas, mais vous êtes pas rois. Alors je suis pas Prince. Mais si je suis pas Prince, pourquoi Raude et Storme disent je le suis ?

— Je pense que le mieux à faire et de poser ta question à Pada.

Au moins, je gagnerai quelques minutes.

— Parce que il est plus intelligent ?

— Non, mais il comprend mieux ce genre de chose.

Et surtout, il allait m'aider à trouver une réponse parce que là, j'étais juste perdu. Devrions-nous dire à Bairim la vérité, ou lui cacher et risquer que les Dragons ne la lui révèlent ? Nous fûmes rapidement en dehors de la forêt et nous nous rendîmes dans la salle à manger et y trouvèrent Lucius devant un thé, se massant les temps.

— Salut, marmonnai-je en prenant place près de lui.

— Bonjour, répondit-il en se tournant vers moi et en me souriant. Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ?

— Oui et toi ?

— Ça va.

— Dis, est-ce que tu aurais deux minutes, en privé ? demandai-je.

— Bien sûr. Bairim ? Carlos est en cuisine et je crois me souvenir qu'il voulait essayer une nouvelle recette qui devrait te plaire, tu voudrais bien aller l'aider quelques minutes ?

— Ouiiiii !

Il fonça vers la cuisine et rapidement, j'expliquai les sujets que Bairim avait abordés avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire la marque ou plutôt l'absence de marque chez moi et cette histoire avec les Dragons.

— Magnifique, soupira Lucius. Je préfèrerais qu'on attende encore pour lui parler de la marque, si tu veux bien. Quant aux Dragons, Bairim est leur prince parce qu'ils l'ont choisi pour l'être et puis voilà. Que veux-tu lui dire d'autre ?

— Je ne sais pas justement. Il me semble qu'ils lui disent beaucoup de chose volontaire ou non. Et si un jour l'information passe de cette manière et que Bairim l'entend ? Je trouve ta réponse tout à fait bien, mais est-ce la chose à répondre ? Et je suis du même avis, il est encore trop petit pour comprendre pourquoi tu as la marque.

Je lui racontais rapidement la question avec les fourmis et celle des Dragons qui avait suivie, inquiet de ce genre de raisonnement à son âge.

— Je ne comprends pas Charlie, que voudrais-tu répondre d'autre ?

— Qu'Émeraude est le point de départ de sa vie, soufflai-je tout bas. Sans lui, il ne serait pas là, même s'il a juste planté la graine que nous avons cultivée.

— Charlie, quand tu dis ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est Émeraude que tu as baisé, pas moi.

— Non non, je te jure, je n'ai baisé que toi, affirmai-je. Et Okay pour ta réponse.

— J'espère bien que tu n'as pas couché avec ce Dragon, sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu n'as qu'à demander aux Dragons de se satisfaire de cette réponse. Je comprends qu'Émeraude a donné de la Magie, mais c'est tout. Et je ne veux pas que Bairim le voit comme l'un de ses pères. Il en a deux, et c'est toi et moi.

— Oui, je leurs parlerais. Et je commence à te comprendre. On s'est tapé les couches, les nuits d'insomnies, les biberons et autres, il ne va pas se ramener comme une fleur dans cette histoire. Il n'y a que toi et moi et ça ne changera jamais.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui avouer qu'en parlant avec Bairim plus tôt, j'avais pris conscience de l'importance des Dragons dans sa vie et que cela ne m'avait pas plu. Parce que c'était de l'hypocrisie. Eux même n'avaient-ils pas une part importante dans ma vie ? Lucius avait même eu peur que si je devais faire un choix, que ce soit eux et pas lui. Il me détailla attentivement, un sourcil relevé, puis demanda :

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

— De quoi ? demandai-je comme un con.

Je me pinçai les lèvres et répondis hâtivement :

— Oui oui, je le pense !

— Je ne remets pas ta parole en doute et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, encore moins maintenant, crois-moi. Mais, même s'il ne me plaît pas toujours, j'aime connaître ton avis... C'est juste que tu sembles plutôt étrange là tout de suite.

— J'ai vu un homme se faire bouffer par un Dragon, j'ai pris conscience que ces derniers sont important dans la vie de Bairim et qu'il peut les entendre même si ces derniers ne le souhaitent pas. Et pire encore, il peut entendre même ceux étant loin. Alors bordel, j'ai peur, okay ? Moi je suis adulte, lui non. Il est petit, inoffensif et ignorant. Ce qui n'est plus mon cas. Je n'ose même plus m'approcher de la gueule d'Émeraude. Et je vais maintenant avoir peur pour toi !

— Attends, pourquoi peur pour moi ? me questionna-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser doucement. Et je croyais qu'Émeraude ne te ferait jamais de mal...

— As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ? Les Dragons ne t'aiment pas autant qu'ils ne m'aiment Bairim ou moi. Tu es donc un danger. Et si jamais ils te blessaient pour que Bairim puisse aller dans la réserve ? Et si jamais ils nous blessaient tous les deux pour l'avoir rien que pour eux ?

Je savais que je paniquais, mais maintenant, je n'étais plus sûr de rien et ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec eux était des plus agaçants. Que pensaient-ils réellement de nous ?

— Charlie, d'abord, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas une option que j'envisage réellement parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espère qu'ils sont aussi intelligents que tu le penses. Mais s'ils essaient de nous tuer, nous les tuerons d'abord. Ils sont grands et dangereux, mais on a nos baguettes et nous savons nous en servir. Et si Émeraude nous prend Bairim, je vais récupérer son rejeton et on verra qui sera le plus embêté.

Je fus rassuré et me collai à lui, enfouissant la tête dans le creux de son cou.

— Je commence à te comprendre, marmonnai-je. Bordel, oh que oui je te comprends et je m'en veux.

— Je suis ravi que tu me comprennes, mais cela ne sert à rien que tu t'en veuilles. Et puis, un point positif, quand tu es parti avec Storme chercher Bairim l'année dernière, il aurait pu te tuer et revenir et personne ne l'aurait accusé. Mais il t'a ramené aussi.

Il frotta son nez contre ma joue puis murmura :

— Maintenant que Bairim est occupé avec Carlos pour probablement un bon moment... Tu m'aiderais à faire disparaître cette satanée migraine ?

Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille et glissa sa main sous mon haut pour parcourir ma peau de ses doigts.

— Bien évidemment, souris-je en me levant.

Je lui tendis la main qu'il prit et nous dirigeai vers notre chambre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mes parents avaient Bairim pour la journée et Lucius était parti avec son fils pour une balade en ville à la demande de ce dernier. Il avait envie d'acheter deux trois meubles et voulait son avis. Bon, j'avais aussi été inviter, mais moi et la décoration intérieur, ce n'était pas mon fort. Et puis, ils avaient bien le droit à un petit moment rien que tous les deux.

J'en profitais pour ma part, étant de garde de nuit, de lire un peu. Je lisais surtout des bouquins sur l'éducation pour les enfants de six à neuf ans, Bairim ayant fêtait ces six ans il y avait moins de trois semaines. Ce petit bout qui n'avait pas mesuré plus de soixante centimètres grandissait maintenant bien trop vite à mon goût et je voulais être sûr cette fois-ci de ne pas me faire repousser en ce qui concernait nos leçons.

— Charlie ?

Je relevai la tête et vis Geoffroy revenir de sa garde.

— Oui ? demandai-je en posant le livre sur mon torse, afin de ne pas perdre ma page.

— Je peux te déranger quelques minutes ?

Je hochai la tête et souris.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui et pour toi ? le questionnai-je poliment.

— Oui oui...

Il eut une moue embêtée puis inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

— Écoute, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de bien précis. J'ai reçu beaucoup de demandes récemment, et depuis quelques années d'ailleurs, d'étudiants qui aimeraient venir ici ou même de gardiens qui voudraient visiter notre réserve.

— Et ?

Je ne voyais pas bien le problème, il y avait même une chambre de libre. Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils et ferma la porte, la verrouillant ensuite. S'il faisait ça, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

— Et tant que Bairim est ici, je ne peux pas les accepter. Ce qui commence à me poser des problèmes au niveau de certaines subventions. Et puis, même sans cela, nous n'avons plus de place dans le bâtiment. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Lucius de le construire deux fois plus grand...

— Il en aurait été enchanté, ris-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Donc... si je comprends bien, Bairim pose un problème ?

— Je n'aime pas le formuler ainsi parce que l'avoir ici est vraiment agréable mais... si je continue à refuser ainsi toutes les demandes qu'on m'adresse... non seulement notre réserve va perdre beaucoup d'argent mais en plus, cela va attirer trop l'attention sur nous et ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous voulons. Je ne veux pas vous mettre à la porte mais...

— Mais tu le dois, pour le bien de la réserve, soufflai-je. Est-ce... tu me mets à la porte aussi en tant que gardien ?

Je souhaitais fortement que non. En trois mois, j'avais réussi à instaurer une nouvelle confiance avec Émeraude, comme avant. Parce que Lucius avait eu raison. Storme m'avait ramené. Donc, ils ne nous voulaient aucun mal.

— Bien sûr que non. Toi et Lucius pouvez continuer de travailler ici, si vous le voulez bien sûr. Même si pour le coup, je serais bien embêté si vous partiez.

— Oui oui, je veux rester et Lucius aussi, certainement. Donc, on doit juste trouver une maison.

Je me rendis compte qu'avec le peu de revenu que nous avions, nos économies allaient fondre rapidement en quelques années mais je mis ça de côté.

— J'ai un ami agent immobilier en ville qui s'occupe aussi bien du côté moldu que sorcier. Il me devait une faveur alors il accepte de vous aider gratuitement. Et en parlant de Lucius, il veut continuer d'aller en réserve ou pas ?

— Aucune idée, répondis-je. Et merci, parce que sincèrement, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir l'envie de commencer à chercher une maison sans aide. Et je te rassure, je ne t'en veux pas et comprends.

Je souris et m'assis, avant de dire sérieusement :

— Je suppose que nous devons partir dans un délai déterminé ? Tu ne nous en parlerais pas si tu n'avais pas reçu une date limite, hum ?

— Dans deux mois serait parfait. Quatre maximums.

— Okay.

Je songeai un instant que j'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie ici et que cet endroit allait me manquer, même si je ne le quittais pas totalement.

— J'en parlerais à Lucius ce soir. Merci d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps, je sais que tu as dû crouler sous les demandes.

— Si tu savais. Plus j'en refuse, plus j'en reçois. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait, vraiment. Et vous pourrez passer quand vous le voulez. Ça reste chez vous.

— Merci, ça me touche. Cet endroit c'est ma maison, mon foyer. Et vous êtes ma famille. Et puis, ça laissera notre chambre et celle de Bairim pour Carlos et Penelope, constatai-je en m'étant déjà senti coupable qu'il n'ait pas le droit à la même installation que nous.

— En effet, et je pense que Moliva et Hulrick prendront celle de Carlos. Ce qui nous permettra d'accueillir au plus trois personnes supplémentaires.

— Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous pondent un bébé, ris-je.

— Hm. Tu crois que tu pourrais voir avec ton Ministère pour qu'ils nous envoient un autre prisonnier ? Je pense qu'un second bâtiment ne serait pas de refus. À moins que Lucius accepte de s'en charger, évidemment, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Je peux toujours envoyer une lettre, mais je doute que leur réponse soit favorable. Je pense qu'ils ont regretté de m'avoir confié Lucius. Et du coup, demandai-je sérieusement, est-ce que la prime annuelle sera toujours d'actualité ? Pour que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Ne te sens pas obligé, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

— Pourquoi ne le serait-elle plus ?

— Et bien, nous ne vivrons plus ici, ni ne mangerons à tes frais. Enfin pas tout le temps.

— Donc je devrais vous retirer la prime parce que vous me coûtez encore moins cher ? Je t'en prie Charlie, de toute façon, cette prime est pour le temps passé dans la réserve. Quoique pour Lucius, j'ai plutôt compté son temps passé dans le bureau mais ça revient au même. Les étudiants ne sont pas payés, et je ne vais probablement embaucher personne d'autre.

— Très bien. Je suis un peu rassuré, avouai-je. Parce que sinon, mes économies auraient fondues rapidement. Je ne connais absolument pas le prix des loyers et je n'ai pas tant que ça de côté.

— Je sais. J'ai regardé dans les comptes et... je peux vous donner quinze gallions par mois chacun en plus de la prime annuelle. Après tout, je ne vous payais pas en majeure partie parce que je vous loge et vous nourris. Ce qui ne va plus être le cas pour vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais, est-ce que cela pourrait être suffisant ?

— Oui, je pense.

Je souris, et ajoutai :

— Merci. Je sais que cela a dû te demander plus de travail et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Et puis, dans peu de temps, tu devras aussi payer Bairim.

J'explosai de rire et me calmai en voyant sa tête blanchir.

— Je plaisante, affirmai-je. Il n'est pas prêt à devenir gardien.

Il me lança un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Je vais te donner les coordonnées de mon contact. Et si tu pouvais demander à Lucius de me dire ce qu'il souhaite faire quant à la réserve, j'apprécierais.

— Sans problème.

Il sourit et quitta la pièce, revenant ensuite avec les coordonnées.

— Merci !

— Je t'en prie, j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur facilement.

— Ça, j'en suis moins sûr, connaissant l'ancien manoir de Lucius, il va surement jouer les difficiles.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait des manoirs dans le coin, pour être honnête.

— Je sais, c'est ce qui me fait peur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la pièce, en marmonnant qu'une tente était aussi envisageable. Je ris puis repris ma lecture. Néanmoins, ma tête était ailleurs et ne pouvant plus faire autrement, je pris un parchemin et une plume et tentai de voir si tout cela était possible.

Ne connaissant pas le moins du monde le prix d'un loyer, je me dis que cela devait tourner autour d'une vingtaine de gallions par mois, ce qui nous laisserais dix gallions pour la nourriture, en ce qui concernait la prime mensuelle. Et si j'ajoutai à ça nos deux primes annuelles de cinquante gallions, cela nous ferait une somme d'environ huit gallions à ajouter aux dix alloué à la nourriture.

Un mal de tête pointait déjà le bout de son nez et je me dis que cela n'allait peut-être pas suffire. Mais je me souvenais que Lucius gagnait approximativement une vingtaine de gallions par an et cela nous ferait alors un peu plus de vingt gallions en budget nourriture et autre par mois.

Je me calai dans le fond de ma chaise et me dis que si les loyers étaient plus chers que ça, nous allions avoir un problème.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mes parents étaient partis il y avait à peine trois petites heures, Bairim avait enfin accepté de dormir, n'ayant pas cessé de nous raconter sa journée, et maintenant que Lucius était sous la douche, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas prendre mal notre future conversation.

J'avais repoussé cette dernière depuis qu'il était rentré de sa garde et maintenant, je savais au fond de moi que c'était le moment. Surtout que nous n'avions que quatre mois maximum pour partir et je supposai que cela n'allait pas être de trop. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une main caressant ma joue.

— Pourquoi sembles-tu si concentré ? me demanda-t-il.

— Parce que je le suis, ris-je.

Je l'attirai à moi et posai la tête sur son ventre chaud puis fermai les yeux. Ses mains commencèrent à passer dans mes cheveux et je gémis de bien-être.

— Nous devons parler, marmonnai-je en me sentant déjà partir dans le sommeil.

Quand il passait ses doigts comme ça à travers mes mèches, j'avais juste envie de m'endormir comme un petit enfant.

— Parler de quoi ?

— Geoffroy est venu me parler plus tôt dans la journée, avouai-je.

— Ah... À propos de quoi ?

— De nous, ou plutôt de notre présence au camp.

Je m'écartai et lui expliquai la conversation que j'avais eue et ce qui en étais sortis, n'oubliant pas de l'informer de la prime mensuelle.

— J'ai fait des comptes pour voir ce qui serait possible, ce serait bien que tu y jettes un œil.

Je sortis le parchemin que j'avais rangé dans ma poche arrière et lui tendis, tout en m'allongeant sur le lit. Il s'assit à son tour et lut le parchemin.

— Tu t'améliores clairement, c'est déjà ça, soupira-t-il après un moment en recommençant à passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

— Le seul souci, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée du coup des loyers. Mais si ça reste dans cette marge, nous nous en sortirons je pense.

— Avec un peu de chance, les loyers sont moins chers ici qu'en Angleterre. Sinon, notre nouvelle maison rentrera dans mon ancien salon.

— C'est sûrement ce qui arrivera, soufflai-je. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait ?

— Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, répondit-il en s'allongeant sur moi, collant son nez sous mon menton.

— Et tant que j'y pense, Geoffroy m'a demandé ce que tu comptais faire maintenant. Souhaites-tu toujours travailler à la réserve ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y aille un minimum, parce si j'arrête de fréquenter les Dragons, ce sera juste encore pire quand Bairim les approchera.

— Je pense que tu devrais en discuter en Geoffroy, pour voir ce qu'il pourrait te proposer. Et donc, tu es d'accord pour qu'on se cherche une maison ?

Il se redressa et me sourit, se retenant visiblement de rire.

— Concrètement, que je sois d'accord ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Mais oui, je préfère que nous prenions une maison ou ce que tu veux plutôt que de dormir à la belle étoile.

— Okay. Et... as-tu certaines attentes ?

Autant que je sache tout ce qu'il désirait, histoire de m'y préparer mentalement. La liste devait surement être longue.

— Et bien... au moins cinq chambres, trois salles de bains, une grande et spacieuse cuisine ainsi qu'une salle à manger et au minimum deux salons. Trois salles de réception serait parfait mais je présume que nous pourrons nous contenter d'une seule. Oh, et un jardin avec un lac. Je pense que c'est tout...

Je me tendis, mais ne dis rien, de peur qu'une dispute n'éclate.

— Je tâcherais d'avoir le maximum. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Merlin, dans quoi allions-nous nous embarquer !?

— Je ne suis pas certain que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose comme ça, nous aurons donc probablement à faire construire... Et du coup, une tour d'astronomie ne serait pas une dépense particulièrement extravagante je trouve. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Dis-moi que tu plaisantes là, parce que je sens que mes cheveux vont vite grisailler !

— A ton avis. Je ne vais pas te dire que je refuserais un Manoir comme celui que j'avais avant si tu me le proposais, mais j'ai vécu dans des tentes et ensuite dans ce bâtiment qui nous offre comme seul luxe notre chambre et une salle de bain personnelle. Je pense que je pourrais survivre tant qu'on n'a pas moins que ce qu'on a maintenant.

— Tu me rassures. Donc, je vais pouvoir contacter l'agent immobilier et lui dire ce que nous attendons de lui, à moins que tu ne préfères t'en charger ?

— Comme tu préfères.

— Si tu me demandes, je te donnerais le pouvoir, tu sais bien que je déteste tout ces trucs. Donc, à toi de voir si tu veux prendre en charge l'agent ou non ?

— Je m'en occuperai dans ce cas. Voudras-tu que nous visitions tout ensemble ou je fais une première visite seul pour faire un premier tri ?

— Je préfère les faire avec toi. Avec de la chance, nous pourrions nous amuser un peu, soufflai-je en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

— En effet.

J'inversai nos positions, me retrouvant au dessus de lui et m'installant entre ses jambes.

— Maintenant, je vais te faire voir les étoiles et cela, sans tour d'astronomie.

Il rit doucement et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'allais devenir fou, littéralement.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que Lucius serait aussi difficile. Cela faisait un mois et demi que nous visitions des maisons et j'avais de nouveau envie de lui claquer la tête dans le mur le plus proche. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. L'endroit, le sol, la disposition des pièces, la grandeur, la largeur, le loyer trop chers selon lui pour ce taudis, ou trop élevé. Il avait essayé de négocier certains mais le propriétaire n'avait rien voulu baisser du tout. D'autre fois, c'était juste le sentiment qu'il avait sur place qui le faisait rayer l'endroit de la liste.

— Bon, je ne sais plus quoi vous montrer dans les maisons à louer et vous ne pouvez pas acheter, c'est ça ? demanda l'agent qui lui aussi avait surement dû vouloir frapper Lucius.

Ce qui aurait entrainé que j'aurais dû lui casser la gueule, car moi seul avait le droit de frapper mon mari.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Lucius le plus naturellement du monde.

— Et vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir mettre un peu plus ? Parce que je suis à deux doigts de vous envoyer à un autre confrère. Je ne prends aucune commission avec vous et je travaille deux fois plus.

— Pas notre problème, répliqua mon mari. Et non, nous ne pouvons pas mettre plus.

— Bon, je propose dans ce cas que nous arrêtions là pour aujourd'hui et que nous nous revoyions dans une semaine ? J'aurais déniché d'autres endroits, s'ils existent.

— Je vous en prie, nous ne sommes pas si exigeants que ça. Je suis certain qu'en cherchant un peu, vous trouverez.

— Bien entendu, fit l'agent avant de transplaner.

— Bon, on va chercher Bairim ? demandai-je.

— Oui. Encore une après-midi de perdue...

— Je la trouve très bien moi cette maison, fis-je avant de regretter.

— Charlie. Les murs sont décrépis, les pièces ridiculement petites et le loyer ridiculement élevé, comment peux-tu trouver cela très bien ?

— Ce ne sont que des détails, murmurai-je.

— Ce ne sont pas des détails. Je veux bien qu'une ou deux choses ne soient pas parfaites mais quand rien n'est ne serait-ce que potable, c'est non.

— Okay. Allez, rentons. Bairim doit nous attendre.

Je tendis le bras, afin qu'il le prenne pour que nous puissions transplaner. Il l'accepta et je nous fis transplaner dans une ruelle reculée pas très loin de chez Harry et Draco.

— Et si nous allions chercher de quoi manger avec eux ? proposai-je.

— Bonne idée en effet.

Je souris et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser. Je le plaquai rapidement contre le mur le plus proche et le soulevai, tout en me collant à lui.

— Seulement, fis-je d'une voix rauque, j'aurais bien envie de mon dessert maintenant.

Il me rendit mon baiser puis se recula légèrement pour souffler :

— Charlie... pas ici.

— Hum... pourquoi, réussis-je à articuler tout en mordillant sa gorge.

— C'est sale... et à la vue de tous, répondit-il en me laissant néanmoins un meilleur accès à son cou.

J'en profitai et passai les mains sous son haut, afin de caresser son ventre. Puis, je les glissai dans son dos et les fis descendre sous son pantalon, prenant ses fesses en coupe.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Oui, grogna-t-il en se mordant les lèvres. Charlie... s'il te plait.

Entendant au soin de sa voix qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas, je me forçai au calme et m'éloignai de lui, me postant contre le mur d'en face. Je ris ensuite en le voyant tenter de reprendre contenance, certainement comme moi.

— Tu es beau, soufflai-je en le détaillant.

Il releva la tête vers moi et ancra son regard dans le mien avant de sourire.

— Tu l'es plus encore.

— On y va ? demandai-je quelques minutes plus tard, mon excitation descendue.

Il hocha la tête et vint passer son bras autour de ma taille, déposant ensuite un baiser dans mes cheveux. Nous allâmes du côté moldu, Harry nous ayant montré un endroit où nous pouvions prendre de la nourriture à emporter, délicieuse et pas chère. Puis, nous nous rendîmes main dans la main jusqu'au magasin encore ouvert pour quelques minutes. Nous entrâmes et la clochette sonna. Harry arriva rapidement, un sourire au visage, qui se fana quand il nous reconnut.

— Dis tout de suite que tu es déçu, ris-je en allant à sa rencontre.

— Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Vous avez fini ?

— Oui et c'est toujours négatif. On apporte à manger, ajoutai-je en montrant le sachet.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucius qui haussa les épaules puis nous dit :

— Montez, je vous en prie. Je ferme le magasin et j'arrive.

— Okay.

Nous montâmes et je vis immédiatement Bairim derrière une plante. Je m'avançai pour l'embrasser, mais il me gronda en disant :

— Mais non ! Je suis caché ! Me regarde pas où il va me trouver !

— Oh...

Je ris et regardai Lucius qui lui aussi, était amusé. Je me dirigeai donc vers le salon et trouvai Draco assis, l'air détendu.

— Ça fait combien de temps que vous jouez à cache-cache ? demandai-je en sachant qu'une fois Bairim lancé, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il se cachait limite à chaque fois au même endroit.

— Presque deux heures maintenant, soupira-t-il, mi dépité et mi amusé.

Je ris et pris place, tout en posant le sachet sur la table.

— Pour vous servir. Par contre, on a oublié le vin.

Je regardai Lucius, l'œil réprobateur et soufflai :

— Tu aurais pu y penser !

— Tu plaisantes là n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai posé près de quatre fois la question et vu que tu n'as pas daigné me répondre une seule fois.

— Tu es sûr ? fis-je en retirant ma veste.

— Oui Charlie, certain merci. Je sais encore ce que je dis.

— Alors je suis le coupable, ris-je.

— Bon, je vais trouver Bairim, certainement caché derrière la plante dans le couloir et je vous sers à boire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cette nourriture chinoise était vraiment exquise et voir Bairim manger avec bon appétit me faisait encore plus plaisir. Il avait voulu goûter à tout et maintenant, il se débâtait avec ses nouilles. Enfin, il essayait de les manger sans s'en mettre partout, mais vu qu'il ne les enroulait pas autour de sa fourchette, c'était très dur.

— Et sinon, fit Harry. Du nouveau pour la maison ?

— Non, répondit Lucius tranquillement. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de probant.

— Ou plutôt, murmurai-je, rien ne lui convient.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Si cela ne tenait qu'à toi, tu aurais probablement dit oui à la première qu'on a visitée.

— Oui, elle était très bien, hormis un petit salon et une salle de bain sans baignoire.

— Bairim est encore jeune et si nous lui faisons prendre des douches, nous serons probablement plus mouillés que lui à la fin. Les chambres étaient petites de toute façon, et le loyer trop élevé pour le produit.

— Tu as raison.

Autant ne pas recommencer ce genre de discussions.

— Tu n'en penses pas un mot, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais crois-moi, quand on aura vraiment trouvé quelque chose de bien, tu me remercieras de ne pas avoir accepté n'importe quoi.

— Et pourquoi vous n'augmentez pas un peu votre budget loyer ? demanda Draco en regardant son père.

— Si nous augmentons le budget loyer, nous diminuons le budget nourriture, alors non.

— Vingt gallions est le maximum que nous pouvons mettre, clarifiai-je. Sans autre revenu, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre plus. J'espère que nous allons trouver, parce qu'il nous reste juste deux mois avant de devoir quitter la réserve.

— Et vous voulez vraiment une maison ? nous demanda Draco.

— Si Lucius trouve déjà les maisons trop petites, que pensera-t-il d'un appartement ?

— Pourquoi pas un appartement en effet, répondit Lucius au même instant.

— Tu serais pour ? fis-je ravi.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais particulièrement contre. Tant qu'il remplit les critères de base.

— Mouais, les critères de bases, marmonnai-je.

Bairim commença à tousser et Harry, assit près de lui, le fit boire.

— Ça va mon chéri ? demandai-je une fois sa quinte de toux finie.

— La nouille était trop grande je crois, répondit-il avec une grimace.

— Peut-être, fis-je. Mange plus doucement.

Il acquiesça et recommença à manger.

— Par curiosité, combien payez-vous de loyer pour votre appartement ?

— Une trentaine de gallions par mois, mais nous avons une grande surface en bas pour stocker les vêtements.

\- Donc, c'est possible, constatai-je. Si on enlève la surface commerciale et l'entrepôt, il y a moyen de trouver dans nos prix.

— Pourquoi ne pas garder la surface commerciale ? intervint Harry.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est vrai ça, fit Draco au même moment. Pourquoi vous ne la garderiez pas pour que tu puisses vendre tes gâteaux ?

— Ah, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, soufflai-je.

Je regardai Lucius, attendant sa réponse, parce que c'était plus quelque chose qu'il devait décider seul pour le coup.

— Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un irait jusqu'à payer pour en avoir ? demanda-t-il, visiblement pas convaincu.

— Moi je le ferais, assurai-je. Enfin, je pense.

Draco me lança un regard réprobateur puis dit :

— Assurément. Certains de nos clients nous ont déjà demandés où ils pourraient les acheter et je suis à peu près sûr que d'autres ne viennent au magasin que pour ça.

Harry acquiesça vivement quand Draco se tourna vers lui et Lucius haussa les épaules.

— Nous verrons je présume.

— Je me suis mal exprimé. J'en achèterais, mais je dois aussi avouer qu'avant la naissance de Bairim, je ne faisais pas beaucoup les boutiques. C'était plus dans ce sens là, se défendit-il.

Je n'avais pas envie que Draco me prenne une fois de plus pour un connard fini.

— D'accord, nous en parlerons à l'agent immobilier et on verra ce qu'il nous propose.

— Bon et sinon, y a quoi comme dessert ? ris-je en voyant Bairim relever la tête de son assiette.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions reçu ce matin une lettre de l'agent nous informant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé notre bonheur. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait commencé à inclure des appartements mais Lucius n'avait pas encore trouvé l'endroit idéal. Je finissais ma garde dans une petite heure et après ça, nous allions pouvoir aller visiter. Je commençais à en avoir marre, mais ne le montrais pas. Je ne voulais pas créer une dispute en reprochant une fois encore à Lucius d'être trop exigeant.

— On fait demi-tour ? criai-je à Abigail et Carlos.

Ils acquiescèrent et se penchèrent sur leur balai afin qu'on puisse repartir en sens inverse. Le Magyar nous rejoignit quelques minutes à peine plus tard sans toutefois nous attaquer et je souris, en disant :

— Content que tu n'essaies plus de jouer mon grand.

Je l'entendis rugir et Abigail se retourna et se posta à ma hauteur avant de dire, ou plutôt crier pour que je puisse l'entendre avec le vent qui soufflait fortement aujourd'hui :

— Tu crois qu'ils réagiront comment quand vous aurez déménagés avec Bairim ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais nous ne partons pas non plus à l'autre bout pays. Nous allons continuer à venir. Mais je vais en toucher deux mots à Émeraude, c'est leur Roi après tout.

— Leur quoi ?

— Leur Roi ! À mais, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, fis-je. Émeraude est leur Roi, Storme est le garde du corps de Bairim et ce dernier est leur Prince.

— Ah bah ça va... rien que ça. Geoffroy est au courant ?

— Non, je n'ai pas pensé à lui dire. Je le ferais ce soir.

Parce que je venais de me rendre compte que ces informations étaient importantes point de vue connaissance des Dragons.

— Okay, fit-elle.

Nous terminâmes notre garde et le Magyar nous quitta un peu avant les portes, rugissant une fois de plus. Une fois au sol, Je souris en voyant Bairim courir vers moi.

— Hello mon grand, soufflai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Quel accueil, ris-je.

— T'aimes vraiment pas jouer avec Hiou ?

— Quoi ?

Je l'embrassai et le gardai contre moi, Abigail ayant pris mon balai.

— Tu lui as dit t'étais content qu'il veuille pas jouer. Il est pas méchant hein.

— Est-ce que tu parles du Magyar ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça :

— Il s'appelle Hiou.

— Hiou, répétai-je. Et il t'a dit tout ça ?

— Oui oui. C'est parce que tu l'aimes pas ?

— Non, ça n'a rien à avoir. Mais je suis petit et je risque d'être blessé en jouant avec.

Je ne voyais pas comment l'expliquer autrement.

— Ah... d'accord. Et s'il fait attention ?

— Nous verrons cela un jour, fis-je en voyant Lucius sortir.

J'allai l'embrasser et demandai en sachant que le timing était serré :

— Prêt à partir ?

— Oui, nous t'attendions.

Je remis convenablement le bonnet de Bairim et entrai afin d'enfiler une autre veste. Je sortis ensuite et repris mon fils dans mes bras.

— Tu veux aller chez Draco ou tu préfères venir avec nous ?

— Venir avec vous !

Je regardai Lucius qui acquiesça avant de prendre Bairim dans ses bras. Je souris et n'attendis pas pour transplaner devant Gringotts, point de rendez-vous. Lucius et Bairim arrivèrent rapidement et je vis l'agent déjà présent à quelques mètres.

— Bonjour ! Bon, je vous préviens, l'endroit que nous allons visiter est très demandé. C'est un des rares bâtiments sorciers implanté du côté moldu et il vient de se libérer, c'est un de mes contacts au Ministère roumain qui m'a prévenu. Certes, le montant de la caution sera plus élevé, mais s'il vous plait un minimum sachez qu'il rentre dans votre budget.

Il reprit sa respiration et regarda Lucius, de la panique dans les yeux. Merlin, mon mari l'avait probablement traumatisé. Je ris en l'imaginant faire des cauchemars avec Lucius affirmant que la maison ne lui convenait pas. J'avais presque pitié de lui, presque.

— Qu'attendons-nous dans ce cas ? lui demanda mon mari.

— Veuillez vous accrochez, fit-il en tendant son bras.

Je le fis, tout comme Lucius et nous atterrîmes dans une pièce totalement vide.

**POV** **Lucius**

La pièce était plutôt grande et je la détaillai attentivement, retenant un sourire amusé en sentant presque l'agent immobilier trembler à mes côtés.

— Nous sommes ici au rez-de-chaussée, dit-il ensuite. C'est donc le local commercial qui se découpe en deux parties.

La pièce faisait une trentaine de mètres carrés et même si les murs n'étaient pas extrêmement propres, après un coup de peinture cela serait comme neuf. Nous entrâmes dans la seconde pièce, séparée de l'autre par un mur muni d'une ouverture pour une porte. Cette pièce-là devait approcher les quinze mètres carrés et serait amplement suffisante pour une cuisine. Je devais avouer que cette idée d'ouvrir un magasin pour vendre des gâteaux me plaisait. Geoffroy allait nous payer un peu mais si nous ne gagnions rien de plus, les fins de mois seraient difficiles, ou alors nos économies allaient fondre comme neige au soleil.

— Il y a un petit jardin à l'arrière que vous pourrez aménager comme vous le désirez. C'est une location mais tant que vous ne détruisez rien et ne débutez pas de travaux sans autorisation, le propriétaire est plutôt conciliant et bien au courant que quelques travaux sont à faire.

En face de l'ouverture pour passer dans la pièce principale se trouvait une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Le jardin n'était pas trop grand mais cela serait suffisant pour que Bairim joue un peu dehors ou si nous décidions d'y diner pendant l'été. L'agent se pinça les lèvres et je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie qui ne me lâchait pas du regard lui non plus.

Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une autre porte et l'agent s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour nous emmener dans une petite pièce qui ne contenait que l'escalier en colimaçon et un balai. Nous montâmes à l'étage supérieur et arrivâmes dans une pièce d'une quinzaine de mètres carrés.

— Nous nous trouvons maintenant dans ce qui sera probablement la salle à manger. Sur votre droite se trouve un petit salon et sur la gauche, une cuisine équipée d'une petite dizaine de mètres carrés.

Nous visitâmes le tout et je devais avouer que pour l'instant, l'endroit me plaisait particulièrement, même si je préférais ne rien en montrer. Une fois dans le salon, il nous indiqua d'autres escaliers permettant d'atteindre le second étage et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans un petit couloir donnant sur quatre portes. La moquette était visiblement à changer mais une fois de plus, ce n'était pas un défaut particulièrement gênant. Il nous fit découvrir la première chambre qui était un peu plus grande que celle que nous avions à la réserve, puis une seconde qui était un peu plus petite que celle que Bairim avait. Nous vîmes ensuite la salle de bain qui contenait une baignoire assez grande pour que Charlie et moi puissions entrer tous les deux dedans. Certes, une baignoire était plus utile pour donner son bain à Bairim mais pour ma part, c'était surtout les bains que je prenais avec Charlie que j'appréciais. Il nous montra finalement la dernière chambre, qui pourrait servir de bureau ou de débarras, puis nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée.

— Je trouve l'endroit très bien, fit Charlie, mais bon, c'était pareil avec les autres, rit-il. Lucius ?

— A combien s'élève le loyer ?

— 20 gallions tout rond et les possibles aménagements ou travaux d'intérieur seront à vos frais.

— Vous avez parlé d'une caution élevée.

— Oui, en règle générale, elle ne s'élève pas au dessus d'une centaine de gallions. Mais celle-ci est fixée à 250 payable d'avance, avec deux mois de loyer.

— Ce qui reviendrait à 290 gallions, donc.

— Oui, qui vous seront restitué à votre départ, si tout est en règle bien entendu.

— Hm.

Il nous dit de réfléchir et partit dans le petit jardin, son téléphone moldu en main.

— Et toi, demandai-je à Bairim. T'en penses quoi ? Ça te plairait de vivre ici ?

— Avec toi et Papa ?

— Oui mon cœur, pas tout seul.

— Et les Dragons ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie puis répondis :

— Tu iras leur rendre visite avec moi ou Papa au moins trois fois par semaine.

Il sembla réfléchir et dit :

— Est-ce que je pourrais aller voler avec eux avant de décider ?

— C'est bien essayé, vraiment, ris-je doucement. Mais non. Alors ?

Il regarda Charlie mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

— Est-ce que je pourrais au moins les voir de plus près ? supplia Bairim. Pas voler, hein, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

— Bairim, mon chéri, tu veux bien allez dans le fond de la pièce deux minutes ? demanda Charlie.

Il nous regarda tour à tour puis s'éloigna comme demandé tandis que je me tournais vers son père.

— On pourrait l'autoriser à les caresser... Enfin, les approcher une fois par semaine, quelques minutes, non ?

— Une fois par semaine, carrément ? hésitai-je.

— Nous ne vivrons plus sur place et... Il serait bien d'éviter des mouvements de panique comme à sa naissance ou quand il a fait ses dents. Limite, une fois toutes les deux semaines pendant un petit quart d'heure, en notre présence ?

— Comme tu veux.

— Non, non, donne ton avis. Et si tu refuses, et bien, tu refuses. Mais... je n'ai pas envie qu'à dix ans, il commence à voler avec eux sans les avoir approché avant.

— Et je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il a six ans. Et une fois qu'il commencera à les toucher, il montera sur leurs dos moins de six mois plus tard. Et finalement, il se retrouvera à voler à huit ans et je n'ai pas envie de ça, c'est tout.

— Alors, on le laissera les approcher à moins de trente mètres, ça te va ? Il jouera avec ses cubes pendant ce temps ou parlera avec eux.

— D'accord. Je préfèrerais vraiment qu'il ne commence pas à les caresser avant d'avoir huit ans, parce qu'après ça, on n'aura plus aucune bonne excuse pour l'empêcher de voler sur leur dos.

— Parfait ! Bairim, appela-t-il.

Notre fils revint vers nous et Charlie lui expliqua ce qu'on avait décidé.

— Je pourrais pas les toucher ?

— Non, intervins-je gentiment. Pas avant que tu ais huit ans.

Et surtout pas avant que j'aie assez confiance en ces Dragons pour cela.

— Alors d'accord !

L'agent immobilier revint quelques secondes plus tard, presque tremblant d'anticipation.

— D'accord, on prend, dis-je en regardant Charlie.

— Sérieusement ?! demanda l'agent surpris.

— Oui sérieusement. Après, si vous pensez qu'on vous manquera trop, je suppose qu'on peut refuser.

— Non non. Je vous invite à venir dans mes bureaux pour finaliser le tout. La caution est à fournir au moment de la signature.

— Dans ce cas, nous allons passer à Gringotts et vous rejoignons ensuite.

Il acquiesça et nous sortîmes avant de partir pour la banque sorcière.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous finîmes d'installer les différents meubles du salon puis nous nous avachîmes tous les quatre sur le canapé.

— Au moins il est confortable, souffla Draco en fermant les yeux. Je ne me souvenais franchement pas que notre emménagement ait été si long.

— Avec une armée de Weasley, il est certain que ça doit être plus rapide, répliquai-je doucement.

Nous aurions en effet pu leur demander leur aide mais nous avions fait cela dans l'urgence et puis, nous nous en étions sorti seuls. Après avoir signé les papiers, nous avions pris une semaine pour les travaux de rafraichissement intérieur du bâtiment, c'est-à-dire peinture et remplacement de la moquette par du parquet ou du carrelage. Après qu'une partie de notre budget soit donc parti là-dedans, nous avions été acheter des meubles pas chers ou de seconde main chez une connaissance d'Harry moins d'une semaine plus tôt et venions de tout installer. Nous avions un peu plus que le strict minimum et j'avais tout de même réussi à instaurer une certaine harmonie entre les meubles. Et puis, nous avions décidé qu'à chaque Noël, si nous pouvions nous le permettre, nous nous achèterions un nouveau meuble, Charlie et moi. Nous entendîmes Bairim descendre les escaliers sans aucune délicatesse et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel quand il grimpa sur mes genoux.

— J'ai faim !

Nous avions commencés par installer sa chambre la veille comme ça, il avait pu y jouer toute la journée sans trop être dans nos pates.

— Je vais aller chercher de la nourriture à emporter, proposa Draco. Harry, tu viens avec moi ?

— Je peux y aller aussi ? demanda Bairim. S'il vous plait !

Charlie et moi échangeâmes un regard puis nous acquiesçâmes. Notre fils alla chercher son manteau et enfila ses chaussures avant de partir avec son frère et son oncle. Ils nous avaient pas mal aidés dernièrement et il allait falloir que nous trouvions un moyen de les remercier. En effet, ils vivaient à une dizaine de minutes de marche à peine et avaient alterné au magasin afin de nous aider avec les travaux. Et ils étaient ensuite venus aujourd'hui, dimanche et seul jour de repos, pour que nous puissions être correctement installés.

— Ça a de la gueule, fit Charlie d'une voix fatiguée mais heureuse.

— On peut dire ça comme ça en effet, souris-je avant de le tirer sur mes genoux et de poser mon menton sur son épaule.

— Ma première maison officielle. Décidément, tu es abonné à mes premières fois, souffla-t-il.

— Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi lesquelles... s'il te plait.

— Première fois que j'ai fait l'amour, premier « je t'aime », premier enfant, premier mariage. Première relation sérieuse ou relation tout court. Première pipe, premier réel orgasme, première fois à quatre pattes, premier double-sens. Je continue ?

— Hm. Maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de te voir à quatre pattes, soufflai-je en passant mes mains sous son haut. T'es vraiment un allumeur, grognai ensuite avant de lécher et mordiller la peau de son cou.

Il s'éloigna et se plaça à quatre pattes, avant d'écarter mes cuisses. Il défit ensuite les boutons de mon pantalon et murmura :

— Tu comptes m'aider ou pas ?

Je me sentis durcir instantanément et baissai ma braguette pour l'aider à sortir mon membre de mon pantalon.

— Pas de « non Charlie, pas ici, on pourrait nous surprendre » ?

— On est chez nous, c'est différent. S'il te plait, murmurai-je ensuite en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il acquiesça et descendit son bas sur le milieu de ses cuisses, avant de se prendre en main. Il grogna et se plaça ensuite à genoux.

— Par contre, tu vas devoir te la tenir.

— Ok, fis-je en attrapant mon érection, mes yeux rivés sur le peu de ce que je pouvais voir de ses fesses rebondies.

Il me prit en bouche rapidement, me léchant, mordillant. Il jouait de sa langue à la perfection et savait comment me rendre fou. Et le sentir gémir, le voir se déhancher, ses fesses... et le bruit de sa masturbation… Tout ça était très jouissif. Je gémis mon plaisir, caressant autant que je le pouvais mes bourses alors qu'il me prenait profondément en bouche. Quand il m'amena au fond de sa gorge, je rejetai la tête en arrière tout en grognant :

— Bon sang, c'est tellement bon comme ça... Continue.

Je n'étais vraiment pas loin de la jouissance et resserrai légèrement ma prise sur mes bourses. Il grogna et gémit avant de faire aller et venir sa bouche plus rapidement le long de mon membre. Il agita soudain ses hanches tout en mordillant mon sexe et je jouis tout en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il avala mon plaisir et me lâcha ensuite. Il posa son front sur ma cuisse, afin de reprendre sa respiration puis se redressa, avant de nettoyer son plaisir, puis le mien. Il se rhabilla et j'en fis de même.

— Embrasse-moi, exigea-t-il en me prenant le menton entre ses doigts alors que j'avais la tête baissée, ayant du mal à refermer ma braguette.

Je le laissai faire et fis passer ma langue entre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion et amour, l'attirant de nouveau sur mes genoux pour plus de facilité.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours besoin de t'avoir collé à moi, hm ? soufflai-je après avoir relâché ses lèvres.

— Pour la même raison que j'ai toujours envie de toi, répondit-il.

— Hm.

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois puis le repoussai doucement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, parvenant enfin à refermant ma braguette juste au moment où mes fils et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-septième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	28. Chapter 28

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 28**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV Lucius**

Je finis de remplir les dossiers du jour puis regardai l'heure sur l'horloge murale du bureau de Geoffroy. Charlie était de garde pour encore une petite heure et Bairim était chez Draco qui s'en occupait pour l'après-midi. Je rangeai un peu puis rejoignis le salon où je trouvais justement Geoffroy qui se trouvait pour une fois être en pause.

— Je peux te parler ? lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

Charlie m'avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt que Geoffroy voulait savoir ce que je comptais faire quant à la réserve et j'y avais pas mal réfléchi. Nous avions emménagé deux semaines plus tôt et même si le rythme avait au début été plutôt compliqué à prendre, nous nous en sortions assez bien. J'envisageai de plus en plus ouvrir une boulangerie et avait pensé faire des gâteaux que je distribuerais aux autres commerçants afin qu'ils les proposent à leurs clients. Peut-être qu'ensuite ces derniers les aimeraient...

— Oui oui. Il y a un problème ?

— Non aucun, rassure-toi. Ce serait pour te parler de la réserve. Enfin, de moi en tant que gardien. Ce serait gênant que j'arrête de l'être ?

— Oui et non. Disons que j'avais espéré ne pas devoir en chercher un autre, mais je ne peux pas te forcer à garder ce poste.

— Je ne voudrais pas ne plus y aller du tout, parce que dans ce cas, ce serait encore plus difficile pour moi quand Bairim les approcherait.

Et cela l'était déjà assez comme ça. Nous l'avions emmené une semaine plus tôt dans la réserve et il était resté près des Dragons, leur parlant ou discutant avec nous sans lâcher Émeraude et Storme des yeux. Ces derniers avaient d'abord voulu l'approcher mais Charlie leur avait demandé de ne pas le faire et ils étaient restés où ils étaient, ce qui avait été un soulagement. Je n'appréciais toujours pas particulièrement Émeraude et plus le temps passait, plus je réalisais que c'était réciproque. Il ne m'avait jamais attaqué ou quelque chose du genre mais j'étais certain qu'il devait me lancer les mêmes regards que je lui jetai moi-même.

— Du coup, repris-je en sortant de mes pensées, je me demandais s'il serait possible que je continue d'en faire une ou deux par semaine mais pas plus.

— Je pense que cela peut en effet être possible. Mais tu devrais alors prendre plus de responsabilité au sein de l'administratif, comme aller auprès des fournisseurs si besoin. Cela te dérange-t-il ?

— Non. As-tu déjà accepté des demandes d'étudiants pour venir ici ?

— Deux sont en cours pour être exacte. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Nous avons promis à Bairim qu'il pourrait aller dans la réserve une fois toutes les deux semaines et... cela posera-t-il problème une fois ces nouveaux venus ici ?

— Non, je les enverrais à l'extérieur avec Carlos pour faire des courses à ce moment là.

— Ah... d'accord, très bien. Merci.

Nous nous sourîmes et je le laissai reprendre sa lecture avant de partir près de la barrière pour attendre Charlie qui ne devrait plus tarder. Je voulais lui parler de quelque chose qui, je le savais, n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire, mais tant pis. Je regardai à travers la barrière, perdu dans mes pensées, et me figeai en croisant les yeux orange de Storme. Je me redressai et l'observai attentivement en essayant de ne pas sembler agressif. Après tout, celui-ci se disait être le garde du corps de mon fils, et pas son père comme l'autre immensité verte. En essayant un peu, j'étais à peu près certain de pouvoir gérer, et presque apprécier celui qui était en charge de la sécurité de mon fils et qui allait le défendre contre vents et marées. Du moins espérons.

Il baissa la tête et avança jusqu'à être à une dizaine de mètres de la barrière avant de rouler au sol puis de s'envoler et de descendre en piquet pour se poser à moins de cinq mètres de moi. Je haussai un sourcil et me mordis la lèvre tout en hésitant à entrer ou non dans la réserve. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me tuer mais je n'étais pas certain de la réaction qu'aurait Geoffroy s'il me voyait partir jouer avec Storme.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté et ses yeux se rétrécirent avant qu'il ne s'allonge, expirant l'air de manière bruyante, comme s'il était déçu. Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et jetai un regard derrière moi avant de souffler :

— Si je passe le portail, tu me manges ? Parce que je dois avouer ne pas bien comprendre pourquoi tu es venu me voir.

Après tout, c'était Charlie qui aimait les Dragons et que les Dragons aimaient, même si maintenant que Bairim était né et un peu plus grand, leur adoration se dirigeait nettement plus vers notre fils. Cela n'empêchant cependant pas qu'ils apprécient toujours autant Charlie, surtout Émeraude. Il ne me répondit bien sûr pas et ne bougea même pas d'un cil.

J'inspirai profondément et pris ma baguette pour ouvrir le portail puis entrai dans la réserve sans quitter le Dragon des yeux. Je refermai le portail et avant que je n'aie pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se redressa et fonça sur moi. Je fermai les yeux instinctivement, me traitant d'idiot intérieurement et sursautai en entendant ses mâchoires claquer à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Après quelques secondes et réalisant qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas mangé, je rouvris les yeux pour le voir allongé à mes pieds. Je desserrai mon poing autour de ma baguette que je n'avais même pas pensé utiliser et haussai un sourcil :

— Si c'est ta façon de dire bonjour, je te conseillerai de la réviser.

Merlin, j'avais bien failli avoir une attaque et je pouvais encore entendre mon cœur battre à toute allure dans ma poitrine. Il expira et roula sur le côté sur une dizaine de mètres avant de revenir à moi d'un pas trainant. Face à moi, il baissa l'avant de son corps et rugit, avant de déployer ses ailes, sans toutefois décoller. Je déglutis difficilement puis esquissai un sourire et dis :

— Navré, je ne parle pas le Dragon.

Et je n'étais pas encore tout à fait certain de savoir s'il jouait avec moi comme il le ferait avec sa nourriture ou s'il s'ennuyait tout bonnement. Il expira une fois de plus et se plaça sur le dos, chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue chez les Dragons.

— Je présume que cela signifie que tu es inoffensif, mais je ne parle toujours pas le Dragon.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien puis se remit sur ses pattes et s'assit. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et le vent se mit à souffler alors que l'air se fit indéniablement plus chaud. Et quoi maintenant ? Storme se mit à dégager comme des halos de couleur et je détournai les yeux pour les protéger du vent qui ne cessait de souffler plus fort encore. Je reculai pour m'adosser au portail et soupirai quand tout s'arrêta. Je n'avais plus l'impression qu'une tornade se levait et ni d'avoir été mis dans un four. Je me passai les mains sur les yeux puis relevai la tête vers le Dragon mais me figeai en apercevant un jeune homme nu d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux auburn. J'ouvris la bouche et fronçai les sourcils puis me pinçai.

— En fait, soufflai-je après quelques secondes supplémentaires à le regarder. Tu m'as assommé et maintenant je rêve.

Il ouvrit la bouche et me parla dans une langue que je ne compris pas avant de rugir, ou grogner, au choix.

— Ordel !

J'ouvris la bouche une nouvelle mais la refermai aussi tôt. D'accord, avant il y avait un Dragon qui était maintenant devenu un homme, un humain. Je me pinçai encore mais rien ne se passa.

— Storme ? hésitai-je.

Salazar, soit ces Dragons avaient une tripotée de tours dans leurs manches dont nous n'espérions même pas l'existence, soit j'étais devenu fou.

— Dristha.

— Bien sûr. Je ne parlais déjà pas le Dragon quand tu t'agitais, je te prie de croire que c'est juste encore pire maintenant. Comment... Pourquoi... Tu me comprends ? Hoche la tête pour oui et secoue la pour non.

Je mimai mes paroles avec les gestes puis laissai échapper un rire. Oui, c'était donc ça, j'étais très probablement devenu fou. Il hocha la tête.

— Bon. Bien. Et Distha ou Dristha, c'est ton nom ou...

Il secoua la tête puis la hocha.

— ÇA veut dire oui ?

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et je me pinçai les lèvres.

— Tu... fais ça souvent ?

Il secoua la tête puis fit un pas dans ma direction, et un autre. Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment de sa proximité pour l'instant, surtout qu'il était plus humain que Dragon, et demandai :

— Bairim sait que tu peux faire ça ?

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois avant de sourire, comme un idiot.

— D'accord...

Donc mon fils ne savait pas tout sur ses amis les Dragons. D'un côté cela me rassurait mais d'un autre, cela m'inquiétait plutôt, dans le sens où si même lui ne savait pas tout à leurs sujets, alors nous étions loin du compte, nous les gardiens.

— Tu es son protecteur, n'est-ce pas ? À Bairim.

Il hocha la tête de manière frénétique puis claqua des dents comme s'il mordait le vide.

— Bien. Tant que tu ne fais pas ça avec tes dents sur moi, mon fils ou mon mari, ça me va.

Je secouai la tête, me demandant intérieurement si j'allais bientôt me réveiller et surtout, si tout cela était bien réel, les autres Dragons pouvaient-ils le faire également ? Je lui posai la question et il secoua la tête, ce qui me rassura quelque peu, puis je soufflai :

— Ce serait quand même plus simple si tu parlais anglais parce qu'à ce rythme, tu vas vite avoir mal au cou.

Bon, en même temps, c'était un Dragon, et donc pas mon problème s'il finissait avec une déchirure des vertèbres. Il fut devant moi rapidement et posa sa main sur ma nuque.

— Toi !

— Quoi moi ?

Il souffla et resserra sa prise sur ma nuque légèrement avant de sembler réfléchir.

— Anglais, toi !

— Donc tu parles, un peu.

Je repensai au premier mot qu'il avait formulé et me retins de rire.

— Bordel, hm ?

— Dristha.

— Oui, pas Dristha, le corrigeai-je instinctivement. Hm, enfin, parle la langue que tu veux. Tu comptes rester humain longtemps ou bien...

Je réalisai que sa main était toujours sur ma nuque et posai la mienne sur son bras pour essayer de le faire me lâcher doucement. Sa peau était plus chaude que celle d'un humain lambda mais à part ça, elle semblait vraiment humaine.

— Nistha.

Il recula et s'assit au sol, sans plus de cérémonie.

— Tout compte fait, l'anglais serait bien. Mieux même.

Nistha. Si Dristha signifiait oui alors Nistha signifiait probablement non. Ou alors cela voulait dire quelque chose de totalement différent. Storme hocha la tête et s'allongea, comme s'il n'était pas nu, là, devant moi.

— D'accord... tu t'allonges parce que... ?

Je secouai la tête et puis regardai le ciel quelques secondes. Si Charlie arrivait maintenant, je ne savais pas si j'en serais soulagé ou non, puisque lui expliquer pourquoi un homme nu était allongé à moins d'un mètre de moi risquait d'être difficile.

— Je peux t'aider avec quelque chose ?

Je doutais qu'il ait fait tout cela juste pour l'amusement que cela lui procurait peut-être.

— Anglais toi bordel !

— Oui je suis Anglais mais... on ne dit pas bordel ! Charlie le dit souvent, je te l'accorde, mais Bairim ne le dit pas.

Du moins je l'espérais.

— Bordel nistha. Dristha.

Il tourna ensuite la tête et renifla. Il se releva puis alla s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin et je sentis de nouveau le vent et une chaleur provenant de Merlin savait où monter. Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter ou faire quoi que ce soit de plus, il était de nouveau un Dragon.

Il secoua la tête puis déploya et rabattit ses ailes avant de s'envoler. Il tourna autour de moi quelques secondes, avant de s'enfoncer dans la réserve.

— Bien, soufflai-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

Je me laissai aller contre la barrière et fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Je venais de parler à un Dragon et c'était tout à fait naturel. Je rouvris les yeux en entendant des voix et relevai la tête à temps pour voir Charlie, Johanna et Hulrick me rejoindre devant le portail.

— Impatient de me voir, fit Charlie en se posant à mes côtés.

Il m'embrassa et mordilla mon cou avant de reculer de quelques pas.

— Que fais-tu là ?

— Je... suis venu te chercher. Prêt ?

— Oui. Bon les gars, à demain ?

Charlie les embrassa et nous quittâmes ensuite la réserve. Nous marchâmes quelques mètres puis transplantâmes dans notre salon. Je le laissai aller se changer et nous préparais respectivement un thé et un chocolat avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il me rejoignit rapidement et me remercia puis proposa que nous allions chercher Bairim mais je le retins.

— Je voudrais te parler de deux petites choses et je t'avoue que pour le coup, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

**POV** **Charlie**

— Et Bairim ne peut pas être là ?

J'avais envie de voir mon fils mais si Lucius avait besoin de me parler, je pouvais attendre.

— Il serait préférable que non. Apparemment il n'est pas encore au courant et je présume que c'est pour une bonne raison.

Je fronçai les sourcils et réfléchis mais ne vis pas bien de quoi il parlait.

— Il n'est pas au courant de ?

— Donc nous allons commencer par ça. À la base, je n'avais pas prévu de t'attendre dans la réserve, mais Storme est passé me voir, disons. Il s'est comporté de façon étrange et semblait vouloir que j'entre alors je l'ai fait.

— Je suis assez surpris, fis-je. Pas qu'il ait agit bizarrement, parce qu'il est quand même différent des autres niveaux caractère, mais qu'il l'ait fait d'une manière qui t'ait fait entrer. Commences-tu à les aimer ? demandai-je ensuite content.

— Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose contre Storme particulièrement. Sa mission est de protéger notre fils, pas de le déclarer sien. Toujours est-il que l'important n'est pas là. Je suis donc entré et il a d'abord fait comme s'il allait me manger. D'ailleurs, je me demandais, ton humour vient d'eux ou c'est l'inverse ?

— Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ? le questionnai-je perdu qu'il me parle d'humour tout à coup.

Puis, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, je m'exclamai en le regardant attentivement :

— Il a essayé de te manger ? T'a-t-il blessé ?

— Il n'a pas essayé, il a fait semblant, et je vais bien. Peu importe, il a joué quelques minutes et ensuite... il est devenu humain.

Je posai la main sur le front de Lucius, mais me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

— Es-tu tombé ou t'es-tu cogné la tête mon Amour ?

Je rapprochai mon visage, afin de vérifier qu'il n'ait pas bu d'alcool, au cas où, parce que là, il délirait complètement. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, désapprobateur, puis répliqua :

— Non. Il est devenu humain. Une trentaine d'années, un mètre quatre-vingt, yeux marrons-orangés, cheveux auburn, nu, humain. Et son premier mot a été bordel, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas été inventer cela.

— Okay okay, calme-toi.

Je pris ses mains dans les mienne et me tendis en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire :

— Nu ?

— C'est vraiment tout ce que tu retiens ? rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, tu vois un homme nu, donc je retiens. Il est monté comment ? Comme un Dragon, ris-je avant de me reprendre. Pourquoi ? Enfin, jamais Émeraude ne l'a fait avec moi.

— Il a dit qu'il était seul à pouvoir le faire. Oh et Dristha veut dire oui et Nistha non. Ça pourrait sûrement être utile...

— Est-ce tu te rends compte de notre conversation ? demandai-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

Mais je retenais surtout qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et j'en fus heureux parce que sinon... Je frémis et fermai les yeux, quelques mauvais souvenir me revenant en mémoire.

— Charlie ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

— Je n'ose imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé si Émeraude avait pu se transformer en humain.

— Charlie, je préfère vraiment ne pas penser à cela, si tu veux bien. Émeraude ne peut pas, et c'est tant mieux.

— Okay. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi est-il devenu humain ?

— Disons que la communication n'était pas très effective alors, je ne sais pas trop. Il semble comprendre l'anglais mais ne pas le parler. Enfin, il a répété au moins trois fois « Anglais toi » et ensuite, il était de nouveau un Dragon puis a disparu.

Je réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle un Dragon pouvait agir comme ça et surtout, répéter trois fois cette simple phrase.

— Je pense qu'il veut que tu lui apprennes l'anglais. Il t'a peut-être vue donner ses leçons à Bairim et veut la même chose.

Ou alors, c'était complètement différent.

— Hm. Peut-être. Nous verrons s'il recommence. C'est quand même pratique comme capacité ça non ? Et un peu effrayant. Parce que vraiment, à part sa peau un peu plus chaude que la normale, il... était humain.

— Je remarque surtout que nous ne connaissons quasiment rien sur eux. Et cela est assez effrayant quand j'y pense, parce que nous les observons depuis plus de deux cents ans.

— En effet. Enfin, en y réfléchissant, certains ont dû en savoir autant que nous à un moment ou à un autre, mais ils ont préféré ne pas garder de trace écrite...

Je repensai aux livres présents dans le coffre de Bairim.

— Ou si justement, mais pas forcément compréhensible par n'importe qui. Souviens-toi des bouquins dans le coffre dont a hérité Bairim. Ils sont illisibles.

— Notre fils pourra probablement les lire, fit Lucius. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas de conseils à la Oedipe.

Je souris et caressai sa joue, avant de dire :

— Est-ce tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre cet homme nu et toi ?

Me rendant compte du sens de ma question, je rectifiai :

— Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce tout ce qui s'est passé entre Storme et toi où a-t-il dit autre chose ?

— Et bien, il n'a rien dit d'autre non.

— Donc, pour le moment, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il en retourne. Et quel est la seconde chose ?

— Comme tu le sais, hésita-t-il, j'échange quelques courriers avec Lewis depuis un moment maintenant.

Je me renfrognai et dis :

— Oui, je sais. Et ?

— Et, il va passer en Bulgarie pour voir un fournisseur et puisque c'est juste à côté, je pensais l'inviter à dîner, un soir. Et peut-être lui offrir la chambre d'amis ou le sofa, pour qu'il n'ait pas à payer l'hôtel. Enfin, si tu es d'accord...

J'eus envie de dire non, parce que je n'aimais toujours pas cet homme, même si je ne l'avais plus revu. Parce que quand Lucius lisait ses lettres, il avait toujours ce petit sourire. J'avais une fois lu la lettre, mais n'avait rien trouvé à part quelques remarques sur la vie de ce Lewis. Et puis, Lucius m'aimait, nous étions mariés, vivions ensembles, avions eu un fils. Sans oublier que j'étais plus jeune que Lewis, ce qui était un point pour moi, parce que je devais l'avouer, ce petit con était bien foutu.

Je pris une grande respiration et souris, en disant :

— Oui, pourquoi pas. Ce serait bête qu'ile paie l'hôtel alors que nous avons une chambre d'amis. Quand doit-il passer ? As-tu une date ou toujours pas ?

Bizarrement, j'avais préféré apprendre qu'il avait vu un Dragon se transformer en homme nu ce qui faisait que j'étais définitivement jaloux de cet homme, ce Lewis, qui avait connu Lucius avant moi, l'avait même ouvert aux plaisirs de la chair entre homme. Connard !

Lucius eut une moue embêtée puis m'attira sur ses genoux avant de souffler :

— Je suis à peu près certain que tu as la même tête que moi quand tu me parlais de laisser Bairim aller jouer avec les Dragons.

— C'est possible, marmonnai-je. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est ton ami et tu as le droit d'en avoir un mais... Je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer ça.

— Charlie, si vraiment ça t'embête à ce point, je ne l'invite pas ici...

— Non ! fis-je avec force. Enfin, repris-je quelques secondes plus tard, tu dois l'inviter, parce que tu en as envie. Donc, fais-le.

— J'en ai envie oui, mais c'est ta maison aussi. Je peux tout aussi bien l'inviter à boire un café avec lui et puis voilà. C'est chez toi et tu dois t'y sentir bien.

— Et je te dis que ça ira, tant qu'il ne te regarde pas comme s'il voulait te prendre sur la table. Okay ?

— D'accord. Merci.

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa profondément.

— Dis, et si on profitait de l'absence de Bairim pour...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et jetai un œil à la table de la salle à manger. Il sourit et se leva en me portant avant de m'asseoir sur la table, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

— Est-ce un oui ? demandai-je certainement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu croyais que j'allais te dire non ? sourit-il en me retirant mon haut.

— Non, pas vraiment.

Je passais les mains sous son haut et soufflai :

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Il était monté comment ? Je suis assez curieux.

En réalité, c'était plus pour savoir s'il avait regardé cet endroit précis ou non.

— De qui tu parles ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Storme.

— Honnêtement ? Aucune espèce d'idée. C'est un Dragon Charlie.

— Tu n'as pas regardé, même pas un tout petit peu ?

Je n'étais pas sûr moi-même si j'aurais détourné les yeux ou non.

— Je l'ai regardé oui, et quand il est apparu devant moi et quand il s'est allongé. Mais je ne me suis pas attardé sur cette partie de son corps assez longtemps pour savoir si les proportions étaient correctes. Je peux te parler de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, de son nez et de sa bouche aussi probablement, mais pas de ça non.

— Bonne réponse, murmurai-je. Maintenant ferme-le et baise-moi, parce qu'il n'y a que moi, juste moi et cette table.

— Juste toi et cette table ? Il faut enlever cela dans ce cas, souffla-t-il en tirant sur mon pantalon pour me le retirer.

— Oui, tu as probablement raison.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je finissais de me préparer, voulant être au mieux de ma forme alors que dans quelques minutes, nous devions aller chercher Lewis devant Gringotts, endroit de rendez-vous pour plus de faciliter. Et puis, de là, nous allions aller dans un restaurant. Lucius n'avait pas encore décidé si ce serait du côté sorcier ou non, alors j'avais mis une tenue neutre.

— Papa ! Pada t'attend depuis cinq minutes, fit Bairim avant de repartir en courant.

Je souris à mon reflet, et mis du parfum, chose rare chez moi, puis quittai la chambre. Je descendis les escaliers et vis Lucius debout, à l'entrée, enfiler la veste de Bairim.

— Oui, oui, je suis en retard, mais je suis beau, donc ça compense, non ?

— Très beau en effet, souffla Lucius après avoir relevé la tête. Tu veux essayer de le séduire ?

— Non, ris-je. Je veux que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour moi, répliquai-je.

— Je comprends, vraiment, mais ça m'embêterait de devoir le tuer parce qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour toi également.

— Veux-tu que je me change ? demandai-je.

Il m'attira à lui et susurra à mon oreille :

— Non, je veux que tu me laisses te déshabiller une fois rentrés...

— Pas de problème. Bon, on y va !?

Bairim n'attendit pas de réponse et descendit les escaliers.

— Bairim, remonte, on y va en transplantant mon chéri !

Lucius rit, et je l'accompagnais, avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Bairim revint et nous transplanâmes devant Gringotts où nous attendaient déjà Lewis et un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années.

— Lucius et sa petite famille ! s'exclama ce dernier en venant vers nous d'un pas joyeux.

Il prit Lucius dans ses bras, puis moi et ensuite Bairim. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir.

— Les amis, voici Edwin, le fils de ma moitié. Edwin, voici Lucius, Charlie et enfin Bairim.

— Bonjour, nous salua l'enfant avec un tantinet moins d'enthousiasme que son beau-père.

— Bonjour.

Je regardai ensuite Lucius, lui en voulant qu'il ne m'ait pas averti que Lewis était déjà en couple avec un enfant.

— Quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

Je montrais discrètement Edwin du regard et souris, tout en disant :

— Que diriez-vous d'un restaurant asiatique côté moldu ?

— Vraiment ? fit l'enfant. Ce serait cool, hein Lewis ?

— Bien sûr.

— Sinon, votre femme n'est pas avec vous ? m'enquis-je.

— Non, rit Lewis. Mon homme est poursuiveur dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill et il a un match important dans une semaine alors il doit s'entraîner.

Okay ! Il aimait toujours les hommes, et avait un fils. Je ne devais donc pas être inquiet, mais l'idée qu'il regarde Lucius avec gourmandise me fit prendre la main de ce dernier et la serrer.

— Cela fait un long moment que je n'aie plus été voir un match de Quidditch, avouai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Si vous voulez, je peux vous avoir des places pour l'un de ceux Sebastian.

— Pourquoi pas. Bairim ne connait pas encore ce sport.

— C'est quoi ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier en levant les yeux vers moi.

— C'est des joueurs qui volent sur des balais et tapent dans des balles pour marquer des points. Il y a aussi un joueur qui s'appelle attrapeur et sa fonction est d'attraper une balle ailée avant l'adversaire. Il y a d'ailleurs des équipes de ce sport à Poudlard. J'y ai joué et j'ai même été capitaine. Et toi Lucius ? l'interrogeai-je ne le sachant même pas.

— Ah ah, intervint Lewis en riant. Merlin, le grand Lucius Malfoy, monter sur un balai et voler après une balle ? Sûrement pas. Ton père en aurait sûrement fait une attaque.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et eut une grimace comique tandis que Bairim s'exclamait :

— Ça veut dire qu'à Poudlard je pourras voler ?

— Évidemment, mon chéri. Tu auras même des cours de vols, même si tu sauras déjà voler très bien.

— Et je pourras quand je veux ? Aussi haut que je veux ?

— Pourrais, rectifiai-je. Et oui, tu seras assez grand pour ça à ce moment là.

— Je vais quand à Poudlard ?

— Quand tu auras onze ans, intervint Lucius, pas avant.

Bairim se mit à compter sur ses doigts et Lucius demanda à Edwin :

— Tu as déjà reçu ta lettre ou pas encore ?

— Oui, j'ai hâte d'y aller. Il paraît qu'il y a des fantômes et puis, la forêt interdite. J'ai aussi envie de voir le château et les professeurs. J'ai déjà achetés mes livres et j'ai tout lu. Et puis, j'ai hâte d'apprendre la Magie !

Lucius échangea un regard amusé à Lewis qui lui renvoya un regard sombre. Mon mari sourit ensuite et reprit :

— Je suis sûr que Lewis et ton père sont ravis. Lewis peut d'ailleurs répondre à coup sûr à toutes tes questions, j'en suis certain.

— Oui je sais, souffla le garçon en regardant Lewis les yeux brillants. Mon père a été à Beaux-battons donc seul Lewis peut y répondre.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim, m'exclamai-je. Et si on y aller ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions choisis un restaurant côté moldu pas très loin de la maison où nous étions déjà venu avec Harry et Draco ainsi que Carlos et Johanna une fois. Nous devions d'ailleurs penser inviter les autres dès que possible, même si avec les gardes, cela n'était pas évident. Je devais avouer que Lewis était sympa et qu'il n'avait pas regardé Lucius une seule fois de travers et j'en étais heureux. Par contre, son fils commençait à être chiant à parler de Poudlard et j'étais certains que Lucius pensait pareil.

— Edwin, arrête maintenant. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler de Poudlard à longueur de journée, le reprit Lewis comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

— Merci, soufflai-je en me massant les temps.

Je bus ensuite une gorgée de vin et la serveuse nous apporta le plat principal.

— Bairim, le prévins-je, ne mange pas trop vite, okay ? Sinon, tu vas encore t'étrangler comme à chaque fois.

— Je m'étrangle pas à chaque fois ! répliqua-t-il, boudeur.

— Presque, ris-je.

La conversation continua et le dessert arriva rapidement. Je me léchai les lèvres et m'apprêtai à dévorer cette crème glacée, mais Bairim s'exclama d'une voix sérieuse :

— Attention Levis, si tu regardes mon Papa comme ça, Pada y va devoir te tuer.

— Bairim, le sermonnai-je rouge de gène. Excuse-le Lewis, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, ajoutai-je quelques secondes plus tard mal à l'aise.

Mais ce dernier rit et regarda Lucius, amusé :

— Toujours aussi jaloux à ce que je vois.

— Pas jaloux, rétorqua mon mari. Po...

— Possessif, termina son ami, oui je sais.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta ensuite à l'intention de Bairim :

— Quant à toi, on ne menace personne de mort. Pas avant d'être en âge de le faire du moins, et seulement pour plaisanter.

— Okay.

— Lewis, grogna mon mari après quelques secondes. Arrête de regarder mon mari de cette façon, s'il te plait.

— Pardon, pardon. Pas ma faute si tu ne choisis que les plus beaux, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lucius secoua la tête et sourit puis posa sa main sur ma cuisse qu'il se mit à caresser du pouce.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions enfin rentrés, Bairim était au lit, et nos invités étaient installés. Je devais avouer que ce Lewis était fort sympathique, mais ça venait peut-être du fait qu'il me regardait plus qu'il ne posait les yeux sur Lucius. Je souris contre sa peau, vu que comme promis, je l'avais laissé me dévêtir puis me faire gémir. Ma main parcourait sa peau du bout des doigts, comme rarement je devais l'avouer. Nous faisions souvent l'amour, mais les moments câlins étaient moins fréquents et du coup, j'en appréciais plus leur saveur. Je soupirai en sentant ses doigts parcourir mon dos si délicatement et frissonnai.

— Rappel-moi d'inviter les autres au restaurant. J'y ai pensé plus tôt et j'ai peur d'oublier et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se sentent mis de côtés.

— J'essaierai d'y penser dans ce cas. Tu n'as pas passé une trop mauvaise soirée ?

— Non, bizarrement, c'était assez bien de rencontrer du monde.

J'avais vraiment passé une soirée agréable et Lewis était plus ou moins comme moi et nous avions rit à plusieurs reprises.

— Ravi que tu te sois amusé. Il faudra quand même qu'on fasse plus attention à ce qu'on dit devant Bairim, sourit-il ensuite contre ma peau.

— Oui. Et nous devrions aussi lui dire de ne pas parler des Dragons. Il ne l'a pas fait, mais il a failli à un moment.

— Il est encore petit, on peut hausser les épaules et dire « quelle imagination à cet âge » avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il sait qu'il ne doit pas en parler mais ça risque de lui échapper.

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Par contre, je pense qu'on lui a vendu Poudlard, fis-je en redressant la tête.

— Je pense aussi. Et le connaissant, il intégrera probablement l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année, même s'il doit se battre pour ça.

— Par contre, je ne sais pas quel poste il pourrait avoir. Mais il est encore trop petit pour ça. Je devrais penser à demander à maman si elle a encore le kit de Quidditch pour débutant que nous avions étant enfant pour lui. Dans un an ou deux, il pourra déjà y jouer.

— Ça lui plairait, j'en suis certain.

— Et toi ? Y as-tu déjà joué ? demandai-je.

— Jamais non.

— À cause de ton père ou cela ne t'a jamais attiré ?

— À cause de mon père principalement je pense. C'était une perte de temps pour lui, pour ne dire que cela. Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain que cela m'attire particulièrement, surtout maintenant.

J'embrassai son torse et remontai ensuite mes lèvres pour les poser sur les siennes.

— Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de choses sur toi que je ne connais pas. Et que cela est peut-être pareil de ton côté. Y a-t-il des choses que tu voudrais savoir sur moi ? demandai-je en picorant sa bouche.

— Je veux tout savoir de toi, sourit-il contre mes lèvres. Pourquoi avoir arrêté le Quidditch ?

— Ma dernière année j'ai été capitaine et au fil des mois, je me suis rendu compte que pour moi, cela me donnait un sentiment d'être arrivé au bout. En gagnant la coupe cette année là, j'ai su que c'était quelque chose que je pouvais laisser derrière moi. Comme une chose d'accomplie.

— Ça ne te manque jamais ?

— Non. C'était un jeu assez répétitif enfin de compte. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te passionnait quand tu étais jeune ?

Il sembla surpris par ma question et réfléchit un moment avant de souffler, de manière à peine audible :

— L'astronomie.

— L'astronomie, répétai-je.

Il haussa les épaules puis m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser doucement.

— Et est-ce que c'est toujours un domaine qui te passionne ? le questionnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et soupira :

— C'était stupide.

— Quoi ? Non non, ce n'était pas stupide. Et si ton père te disait ça, c'était que lui était stupide. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut plus prouver que ton père était un con. Tu aimais regarder les étoiles ?

— Oui, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais proposé depuis que nous sommes ensemble ? fis-je surpris.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles mal à l'aise ?

J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien mais il détourna les yeux.

— Lucius ?

— Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il en retour.

— Amour, soufflai-je en caressant sa joue. Dis-moi.

— J'ai arrêté depuis très longtemps, c'est tout.

— Lucius, pourquoi mens-tu ? demandai-je un rien blessé.

— Je ne mens pas. J'ai vraiment arrêté il y a longtemps et j'en ai perdu l'habitude je suppose. Je n'ai pas regardé les étoiles depuis... Poudlard.

— Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi alors ? murmurai-je en embrassant sa joue.

— Parce que constater à quel point mon père a encore de l'influence sur moi après tant d'années ne me plaît pas particulièrement... Après l'incident avec Lewis, il a été plus attentif quant à ce que je faisais et quand il a découvert que je perdais mon temps à étudier et observer les étoiles, il a brûlé mes livres et les a remplacés par d'autres. Alors j'ai arrêté. Je n'avais plus repensé à l'Astronomie depuis bien longtemps avant aujourd'hui.

— Je suis désolé.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je me rendais compte qu'il n'avait pas eu une belle vie, vraiment pas. Entre son père et Voldemort, puis cette carapace de frigide qu'il s'était donné, il n'avait réellement commencé à vivre qu'à son arrivée au camp, enfin, quelques semaines plus tard.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Quelle était ta matière préférée à Poudlard ? me demanda-t-il ensuite, probablement pour changer de sujet.

Je réfléchis et répondis presque sans hésiter :

— Soins aux créatures magiques.

— Je suis presque surpris, rit-il doucement.

— Je m'en doute. Et sinon, même si cela risque de ne pas me plaire, quand as-tu dit « Je t'aime » pour la première fois ?

— Je dois t'avouer ne pas avoir la date en tête, mais je me souviens parfaitement de l'endroit.

— Ou était-ce ? fis-je curieux malgré tout.

— Dans une forêt de Roumanie, sous une pluie glaciale.

Je me tendis et souris ensuite, le cœur débordant de joie. Je posai le nez contre le sien et fermai les yeux, me sentant submergé par l'émotion. Parce que c'était niais et idiot, mais je l'aimais et savoir que j'avais été son premier à ce niveau là me comblait de joie. Je tentais de répondre mais ma voix ne sortit qu'en un maigre bruit. Je refermai alors la bouche et l'embrassai chastement. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres puis il souffla :

— Je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait cet effet-là...

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point pourtant cela me comble, réussis-je à dire avant de me redresser et de me placer sur lui.

Je posai le front contre le sien et me surélevai en me tenant sur un coude, ma main partant caresser sa peau en vue de le préparer. Nos regards restèrent liés, sans que rien de plus ne sois échangé, et il gémit à peine alors que je savais que je lui procurais du plaisir avec mes doigts. Sa respiration était saccadée et je picorai ses lèvres encore et encore et encore, tout en me frottant à lui. Puis, je quittai son antre et remontai la main en une douce caresse, passant par ses flancs et le faisant frissonner.

Une fois ma main posée près de sa tête, je me plaçai convenablement entre ses jambes qu'il écarta un peu plus et le pénétrai doucement, tendrement, délicatement. Jamais encore je pense, je n'avais été aussi doux, aussi attentionné. Ou alors, cela devait remonter à nos débuts.

Je m'avançai dans ses chairs petit à petit, sans lâcher son regard, respirant comme un fou, tout comme lui. Et me retenir de gémir, le voir faire pareil était excitant, puissant. Je voyais le plaisir s'afficher sur son visage, ses lèvres humides, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rougir, mais aucun son ne passait ses lèvres et cela était pareil de mon côté.

Une fois en lui entièrement, je me mis à bouger, lentement, très lentement. Je pouvais le sentir se resserrer autour de moi et je souris, tout en bougeant, et commençai à entortiller mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et ses doigts caressèrent ma nuque tandis que ses hanches venaient lentement à la rencontre des miennes.

Le temps se suspendit et je pris ses lèvres plus longuement, sans jamais jouer de ma langue, effleurant simplement ces dernières tout comme lui le faisait, et le baiser n'en fut que meilleur. Je ressentais l'intensité du moment et mon cœur vibrait en cadence de mes déhanchements.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça, emboités, connectés, mais je tremblai et me vidai en lui, le nez contre le sien. Je n'attendis pas et passai la main entre nous pour caresser son sexe. Je gardai mes yeux dans les siens et vis ses pupilles se dilater avant qu'il ne se vide entre nous quelques minutes plus tard. Je posai le front contre le sien, une fois de plus, et me laissai complètement reposer sur son corps, encore enfui en lui. L'une de ses mains resta sur ma nuque et l'autre glissa dans mon dos qu'il caressa délicatement. Je ne dis toujours rien et il en fit de même. Cela me fit sourire et je caressai sa joue avant de poser la tête sur son épaule, me retirant de ses chairs quelques minutes plus tard.

J'entremêlai nos jambes et fermai les yeux, me sentant plus heureux que jamais.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Dragostea mea.

— Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, marmonnai-je déjà à moitié endormi.

**POV Lucius**

J'emballai les gâteaux que je mis en boîte puis je pris les cinq boîtes que j'empilai sur mon bras libre avant de fermer la cuisine. Nous étions installés en ville depuis près d'un an maintenant et je m'étais décidé à vendre mes gâteaux. Chose qui avait étonnamment bien fonctionné. Puisque je ne pouvais cependant pas être en boutique très longtemps à cause de mon travail en réserve, je faisais les gâteaux le matin que je distribuais ensuite avant de partir au camp. Je fermai la porte de l'immeuble puis allai livrer aux clients leurs paquets. Une fois fini, je rejoignis le camp.

Je saluai Geoffroy et Moliva sur mon passage et partis remplir quelques dossiers sur lesquels j'avais du retard avant de prendre mon balai et de rejoindre la réserve. L'étudiant qui était maintenant là depuis plusieurs mois et dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom me salua et j'en fis de même. J'étais normalement de garde avec Isaac et Carlos et ces derniers me rejoignirent d'ailleurs rapidement devant le portail. Charlie, Johanna et Hulrick sortirent de la réserve et j'embrassai mon mari puis rejoignis les deux autres gardiens à l'intérieur. Nous fîmes un premier tour puis un second avant que je n'aperçoive Storme quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il avait repris plusieurs fois forme humaine au cours des derniers mois, mais seulement devant moi. Et j'avais finalement compris qu'il voulait en effet des cours d'anglais. Dire que j'avais été surpris était un doux euphémisme mais après tout, je ne m'étais jamais fixé comme objectif dans la vie de comprendre les Dragons.

J'avais hésité quelque peu puis finalement, j'avais accepté de l'aider. Je n'avais concrètement rien à perdre et Charlie avait été pour le moins ravi que je fasse ami-ami avec l'un des Dragons, même s'il avait presque exigé que Storme soit habillé.

Ce dernier se rapprocha d'ailleurs de nous très rapidement et je haussai un sourcil. En effet, il était rare qu'il joue ainsi quand d'autres gardiens étaient présents et ces derniers ne semblaient pas rassurés de voir le dent-de-vipère nous foncer dessus. Pour ma part, j'étais à présent habitué à ces sautes d'humeur et son humour parfois douteux. Et puis, j'avais rapidement réalisé que s'il voulait nous tuer, nous ne pourrions malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose.

À une dizaine de mètres de nous, Storme monta en piquet puis redescendit de la même façon. Charlie m'avait dit que voler sur lui n'avait rien à voir par rapport à voler sur Émeraude et vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait, je voulais bien le croire. Storme rugit et j'entendis Carlos jurer quand il passa en-dessous de nous pour cracher des flammes. Je levai les yeux au ciel face à son cinéma et il rugit une fois de plus avant de se mettre à notre niveau en vol stationnaire et de plonger son regard dans le mien quelques secondes. Il leva la tête et cracha d'autres flammes puis gronda et partit à toute allure jusqu'à la pointe de la fureur.

Bien bien bien. Comme je le disais, notre communication n'était pas encore tout à fait effective mais j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il me reprochait mon absence des dernières semaines. Il fallait dire aussi que j'avais été plutôt occupé dernièrement. Quelques semaines plus tôt, nous avions fait Charlie, Bairim et moi notre voyage de noces qui s'était extrêmement bien passé. Nous avions visité une dizaine de pays et j'avais même ramené une plante de chaque à Draco qui avait été ravi. Harry beaucoup moins. Et dans quelques temps, nous allions devoir partir une petite semaine pour visiter les autres réserves avec Bairim mais nous devions trouver une excuse valable. Après y avoir réfléchi, j'avais trouvé plusieurs idées dont je devais à présent parler à Geoffroy. Tout cela additionné avait entraîné mon manque de présence pour m'occuper de Storme. Et dire que maintenant que Bairim était à peu près éduqué, je devais en faire de même avec un Dragon. Je léchai échapper un léger soupir puis soufflai :

— Dites, ça vous embête si je vous laisse finir seuls ?

Il restait moins d'une heure de garde mais après celle-ci, je devais immédiatement rentrer en ville pour aller chercher Bairim chez Draco et Harry, Charlie étant d'inventaire pour toute l'après-midi.

— Euh... non, fit Carlos.

— Y a un problème ? ajouta Isaac.

— Non non, je dois seulement aller vérifier quelque chose.

— On peut venir avec toi, si tu veux, proposa Carlos.

— J'apprécie la proposition, mais non merci.

Ni Charlie ni moi n'avions encore dit à Geoffroy que Storme pouvait se transformer et nous ne savions pas encore si c'était une information qui méritait d'être dévoilée ou non. J'avais demandé à Storme plusieurs fois et il avait toujours sciemment ignoré cette question, alors j'en avais déduis que c'était un non. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps de discuter avec Geoffroy aujourd'hui.

— Okay, pas de souci alors. Va faire ce que tu as à faire.

Je les saluai et me dirigeai vers la pointe de la fureur à mon tour, gardant tout de même un œil sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, au cas où. Je la contournai puis allai me poser au milieu de la petite clairière dans laquelle nous nous retrouvions. Il n'y était cependant pas et je regardai aux alentours pour essayer de le trouver sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, ni Dragon, ni humain. Je m'apprêtai à repartir quand je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules et un « bouh » être soufflé près de mon oreille. Je sursautai et me tournai vers Storme qui souriait comme un idiot tandis que je posai ma main à l'emplacement de mon cœur tout en lui lançant un regard sombre.

— Tu trouves ça amusant ? le grondai-je doucement. Non, l'interrompis-je tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ne répond pas à cette question.

— Dristha

— Oui, le corrigeai-je. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu veux apprendre l'anglais mais si tu as prévu un jour d'aller te promener là-dehors, il serait préférable de ne pas employer une langue qui n'existe pas.

Je le détaillai rapidement et remarquai qu'il s'était déjà vêtu. En effet, j'avais emprunté des vêtements à Charlie que je le laissais toujours ici afin que Storme puisse y avoir accès.

— Le temps voulu, tu savoir raison.

— Hm. On dit « En temps voulu, tu sauras pourquoi. »

Il répéta correctement ma phrase et j'acquiesçai. Je devais au moins lui accorder une chose : il apprenait vite.

— Tu t'entraînes pour faire partie d'un cirque ou tu t'ennuyais ? lui demandai-je ensuite en observant le ciel qui se couvrait doucement.

— Sentir la peur est bon de vous. Enfin, pas toi, toi tu es habitué à moi.

— Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

— Toi être personne importante pour le Prince, répondit-il à la place.

— Tu ne le blesseras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais.

Nos discussions étaient toujours aussi tortueuses mais au moins, nous avions dépassé les grondements et les hochements de tête. Il sembla mécontent et serra les mâchoires avant de secouer la tête et de dire :

— Horrible idée. Je serais coupé en deux.

— Qui te coupera en deux ?

— Personne.

— Comment ça, personne ? Tu ne vas pas te couper en deux tout seul.

— Non.

Il toucha mon front et traça une ligne imaginaire avant de poser sa main, sans délicatesse, me coupant le souffle, sur l'emplacement de mon cœur.

— Coupé en deux.

Je déglutis difficilement et pris sa main avant de souffler :

— Ça te briserait le cœur ? Parce que tu n'étais pas obligé de briser le mien pour m'expliquer cela.

Je massai là où il m'avait frappé avec mon autre main puis soupirai :

— Tu m'as fait mal bon sang.

Saleté de force de Dragon.

— Pas douleur véritable, battre bon ton cœur. Et pas de briser le mien. Coupé en deux, répéta-t-il. Bordel, tu ne comprendre pas moi !

— Pas de douleur véritable, marmonnai-je, c'est ça. Et non, je ne te comprends pas. Explique-moi. Sans me couper en deux cependant, si tu veux bien.

— Coupé en deux, je serais.

Il traça à nouveau une ligne sur mon front et reposa sa main, plus délicatement, sur mon cœur.

— Coupé en deux, perdu, ajouta-t-il.

Je me pinçai les lèvres puis reproduisis ses gestes sur lui-même pour essayer de comprendre.

— Ton esprit et ton cœur seront séparés ?

Il fronça les sourcils et sembla hésiter alors je repris :

— Ton esprit et ton corps ?

— Nistha.

Je retraçai une ligne sur son front puis posai la main sur son cœur tout en réfléchissant.

— Ton corps et ton... âme ?

Si ce n'était pas ça, il allait falloir qu'il me fasse un dessin parce que je ne voyais rien d'autre. Et je voulais comprendre ce que cela lui ferait de blesser mon fils.

— Dristha !

— Donc... ce sera douloureux ?

— Le pire pour nous, être coupé en deux.

— D'accord. Tant mieux.

— Toi m'avoir oublié. Je suis très mécontent. Peu de temps pour apprendre anglais.

— Je ne t'ai pas oublié, j'étais occupé. Et si je savais pour quand tu dois être au point, peut-être que nous pourrions mieux avancer. Et on dit, « Tu m'as oublié ».

— Tu m'as oublié. Et à temps tu le sauras.

— Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Il se figea et commença à grogner violemment avant de se transformer en Dragon d'un coup, les vêtements volant autour de lui en lambeau. Il rugit et cracha des flammes, heureusement pas dans ma direction. Il décolla de quelques mètres et rugit plus encore, et en levant la tête, j'aperçus Émeraude à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de ma tête. Storme rugit une fois de plus puis il sembla se calmer et se posa au sol tandis qu'Émeraude repartait. Je levai les yeux au ciel en sentant le vent se lever et l'air devenir plus chaud comme quand il se transformait. Après une petite minute, il fut de nouveau humain devant moi, nu.

— Tu te rends bien compte que Charlie risque de ne pas trop apprécier si tu détruits tous ses vêtements.

Je ne pus pour ma part m'empêcher d'imaginer mon mari se promener nu constamment et secouai la tête pour penser à autre chose, cela n'étant clairement ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

— Stupide chose être les vêtements.

— C'est plutôt utile quand on désire sortir d'ici. Et Charlie ne sera pas d'accord pour que je reste ici avec toi sans vêtements. Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé ?

— Le Prince.

— Bairim, le corrigeai-je avant de me figer. Quoi Bairim ?

— Lui, saigner. Pas bon. Mais il s'est calme.

— Donc il va bien ?

— Dris... oui.

— Bien. Comment sais-tu qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

— Je suis celui choisis. Ma magie liée à sa vie.

— Mais tu n'es pas dans sa tête tout le temps, si ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir.

— Je ne sais pas répondre.

— Hm.

Il pencha sa tête de l'autre côté et je lui fis cours pendant une petite demi-heure avant de le laisser se retransformer et de quitter la réserve. Ah oui, il allait falloir que je ramène d'autres vêtements...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous avions été visiter les réserves d'Australie, de Chine, d'Amérique du Nord et du Sud et maintenant, nous nous trouvions dans celle de Suède. Comme excuse pour notre présence, Geoffroy avait dit à ses collègues qu'il envoyait deux de ses gardiens pour que nous puissions voir comment ils s'étaient organisés dans chaque réserve et que nous avions emmené Bairim puisqu'il était notre fils. Avant notre départ, Storme avait été de plus en plus agité et j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était à cause de l'éloignement qu'il aurait avec Bairim. Ce qui faisait que je me demandais comment il ferait quand Bairim partirait à Poudlard. Enfin, en réalité, j'évitais de me poser cette question trop souvent de peur de déjà connaître la réponse.

Juste avant notre départ, Charlie avait demandé à Émeraude de dire aux autres Dragons de ne pas se comporter étrangement à notre arrivée pour éviter qu'une armée de Dragons nous attende aux portes de chaque réserve. J'avais été sceptique mais je devais avouer que cela avait fonctionné. Les autres gardiens étaient parfois méfiants mais pour la plupart, ils avaient été agréables. Charlie et moi avions posé des questions pour faire comme si et finalement, les réponses apportées allaient probablement nous être utiles. Bairim était dans ses pensées et jouait avec ses cubes en bois tandis que nous parlions à trois des gardiens de la réserve Suédoise.

J'observai mon fils et réalisai rapidement que ses lèvres bougeaient même si aucun son n'en sortait, ce qui supposait probablement qu'il était en pleine discussion avec les Dragons. Il allait avoir huit ans dans quelques semaines et allait donc être en âge de commencer à s'approcher plus près et toucher les Dragons.

La soirée passa tranquillement et nous mangeâmes avec appétit le plat qu'ils avaient préparé pour nous accueillir. Après le dîner, Charlie alla coucher Bairim dans la tente qu'ils nous avaient attribuée et je suivis le gardien en chef qui me donna une pile de dossiers et ses salutations à transmettre à Geoffroy. Je rejoignis notre tente qui était composé de deux chambres et une petite salle de bain et je croisai Charlie qui sortait de la chambre de notre fils.

— Il s'est endormi comme une masse. Le voyage commence à le fatiguer. Et Storme et Raude lui manquent. Il m'a demandé si Storme ne pouvait pas voler jusqu'ici pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

— Nous rentrons demain, il les verra bientôt, dis-je en me déshabillant avant de me glisser sous les draps, rapidement rejoint par Charlie.

— Ouais ben, en attendant, on est juste tous les deux, Bairim dort à point fermé et tu m'as allumé toute la journée.

— Je ne t'ai pas allumé, répliquai-je, à peine de mauvaise foi.

— Si, tu tortillais tes petites fesses en courant après Bairim. Même cette femme qui semble tombée de balai t'a maté !

— Et alors ? Pas ma faute si je suis irrésistible.

— Tu ne dois l'être que pour moi, siffla-t-il faussement en colère. Attends qu'on soit rentré, je vais te punir comme il se doit, ajouta-t-il en collant nos corps ensembles. Mais d'ici là, bonne nuit !

— Tu comptes dormir ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

Parce que j'avais cru pouvoir profiter de son corps ce soir et il le savait parfaitement. Je me collai contre lui puis soupirai :

— Bairim a bientôt huit ans.

D'abord j'allais essayer de négocier, et ensuite je le ferais céder à mes avances. Ou alors, peut-être pouvais-je faire les deux en un ? Je glissai les mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses cuisses que je caressai du bout des doigts.

— Et ? marmonna-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement.

— Et nous lui avons promis qu'il pourrait toucher les Dragons quand il aurait huit ans.

— Je sais bien ça mon Amour. Pourquoi parler de ça alors que je suis crevé, hum ?

— Limiter cela à un Dragon pour l'instant serait sans doute mieux, non ?

Au lieu de répondre, il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne et entoura ma nuque de ses bras. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, puis il se recula légèrement et caressa mon nez du sien, avant de chuchoter :

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu profites de ma fatigue pour me manipuler ?

— J'avais envie qu'on en discute, pas ma faute s'il s'avère que tu es fatigué. Et ce baiser, c'était pour quoi ? murmurai-je en glissant l'une de mes jambes entre les siennes.

— Te faire taire, avoua-t-il en descendant ses mains dans le milieu de mon dos.

— Charlie... s'il te plait.

— Quoi ?

— Un Dragon seulement. S'il les caresse tous, il voudra voler avec tous et nous ne le verrons plus que quand il aura faim, et encore.

— Si je te dis okay pour un Dragon, tu vas accepter de te taire et de me laisser dormir en paix ?

— Presque.

Il grogna et se retourna, plaquant de ce fait ses fesses contre mon bas ventre.

— A demain mon Amour.

— Charlie, soupirai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Mon membre se durcit et se positionna de lui-même correctement contre ses fesses. Il m'allumait et voulait dormir ? Non.

— Un seul Dragon, et Storme, soufflai-je avant de mordiller son épaule.

— Hm.

— Bien. Si je te prends maintenant ça te poserait problème ?

— Lucius, crois-tu vraiment que je sois fatigué ? rit-il en bombant ses fesses.

— Je crois surtout que je vais prendre ça pour un non, répondis-je en écartant ses fesses afin de laisser mon gland glisser entre elles, sans cependant le pénétrer.

Sans que je ne m'y sois attendu, il bougea, me faisant me positionner sur le dos, tout en gardant le contact avec moi et surtout, en glissant en même temps sur mon sexe afin qu'il soit entièrement en lui. Il était donc empalé, me tournant le dos et le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper m'électrisa. J'agrippai ses hanches et enfonçai mes doigts dans sa peau en grognant tout en montant mon bassin pour aller à sa rencontre.

— Merlin Charlie, soufflai-je avec un sourire. Je crois que j'aime quand tu es fatigué.

— Foutaise ! Tu m'aimes à chaque instant, fit-il en montant et descendant à une cadence rapide.

Je montai mes hanches pour aller à la rencontre des siennes et gardai mes yeux rivés sur la peau de son dos, sa nuque et la naissance de ses cheveux.

— T'as raison, je t'aime tout le temps, haletai-je en glissant ma main pour prendre son membre en main et nous mener à la jouissance en même temps.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce vingt-huitième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et à chacune de vos reviews. *clin d'œil***

**Abby and Jes**


	29. Chapter 29

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac, Abigail, Yanis et Bairim sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Note des auteurs : voir chapitre 18**

* * *

**Partie II**

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 29**

**Attention : ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta. Il sera prochainement remplacé par la version corrigée.**

**POV** **Charlie**

Je regardai fixement la porte du bureau, le corps en ébullition. Et j'espérais deux choses. Que Bairim n'arrive pas en courant et en ouvrant la porte pour nous montrer son dessin, ni que Lucius s'arrête.

Pourtant, je sentais que bien malgré moi, j'allai bientôt abandonner. Je pris ses cheveux plus fermement et bougeai un peu le bassin, désirant donner coup de rein sur coup de rien, mais me retenant par respect, par amour.

Lucius n'était pas comme ça et de toute façon, ses lèvres, sa langue et sa putain de bouche en entier me convenaient déjà très bien. Je me mordis la lèvre en le sentant racler ma peau avec ses dents, tout en serrant mes boules entre ses doigts fins. Je me sentis trembler et rejetai la tête en arrière, alors que je me vidais enfin dans sa bouche en plusieurs jets qu'il avala, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Parce qu'il m'acceptait, en entier. Toujours.

Ses lèvres relâchèrent mon sexe et sa langue me nettoya avant de venir lécher ma bouche que j'ouvris, me goûtant par la même occasion. Mais je m'en fichais. Je le serrai contre moi, puis commençai à remonter mon cuir. J'avais eu fini ma garde une petite demi-heure plus tôt et Lucius étant sur place pour ses tâches administratives avec Bairim, nous avions décidé de le faire aujourd'hui.

Ce petit moment de plaisir était juste un bonus à tout ça.

— Tu lui dis ou je le fais ? demandai-je en reprenant une goulée d'air, m'échappant de sa prise sur ma bouche.

— Comme tu préfères.

Je hochai la tête et me baissai ensuite pour fermer mes liens. Je me frottai également le visage afin de reprendre contenance.

— À ton avis, il a dessiné quoi ? fis-je en embrassant son cou.

— Je dirais un Dragon. Ou au moins quelque chose avec des ailes.

— Tricheur, tu es sûr de gagner, répliquai-je en pinçant ses fesses. Bon, on y va ? ajoutai-je en marchant vers la porte.

Il se colla contre mon dos et mordilla mon cou avant de simplement laisser son bras autour de ma taille. Nous sortîmes et rejoignîmes la salle à manger où nous tombâmes sur Bairim et Isaac dessinant. Je ris et embrassai Bairim, avant de regarder son dessin qui me surprit.

— Pourquoi as-tu dessiné ça mon chéri ? demandai-je.

— Parce que c'est la famille.

Ah okay. Donc, toutes ces choses orange étaient les Weasley ?

— Tu as raté, soufflai-je en pointant une tâche noir. Je suppose que c'est Bill ? plaisantai-je.

— Mais non, c'est Kevin ! Pada, souffla-t-il ensuite. Papa a vraiment aucun sens artistique.

— Kevin ?

Je regardai Lucius, attendant une explication.

— Bairim, c'est qui Kevin ? lui demanda-t-il plutôt.

— Oh... C'est vrai, c'est un secret.

Sans comprendre, il déchira son dessin et mit un bout en bouche. Je lui retirai promptement et ne voulus pas le questionner, afin qu'il ne retente plus ce genre de chose. Si c'était un secret, c'était soit lié aux Dragons, soit à... et bien, je ne savais pas trop.

Je regardai Lucius et il secoua la tête également, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bairim et de murmurer :

— Nous sommes tes parents, tu n'es pas censé avoir de secret pour nous. Et on ne mange pas le papier.

— Quel papier ? fit Bairim.

— Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, avortai-je cette conversation, on ne mange que la nourriture, d'accord ?

Notre fils haussa les épaules et Lucius me lança un regard interrogateur avant d'en faire de même.

— Bon, et si on allait jouer dehors ? demandai-je tout joyeux.

— Jouer à quoi ? répliqua Bairim. Parce qu'il fait un peu froid quand même.

— Je suis sûr que non, soufflai-je amusé. Allez, file mettre ton manteau ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, ajoutai-je plus bas en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Isaac releva la tête et me regarda. Je hochai la tête et il sourit, levant son pouce avant de retourner à son dessin assez abstrait. Bairim me regarda étrangement puis fila et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet sur la tête. Nous sortîmes rapidement, Lucius et moi en retrait, nous tenant la main.

— Je peux ? le questionnai-je.

— Fais-toi plaisir.

Je l'embrassai rapidement et courus ensuite derrière Bairim qui ne me voyait pas. Je le soulevai, tout en me penchant et le plaçai sur mes épaules.

— Prêt mon grand ?!

— Prêt à quoi ? rit-il en posant ses mains sur ma tête.

Je courus quelque mètres, plus pour m'assurer qu'il arrivait à se tenir, mais je cessai soudain, à bout de souffle. Bon sang, je n'étais plus tout jeune. Je me tournai vers Lucius et le suppliai presque du regard pour qu'il me libère. Il nous rejoignit en riant et attrapa Bairim qu'il descendit de mes épaules.

— Papa n'est clairement plus aussi fort qu'avant. Triste tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il à notre fils avant d'embrasser ma joue.

Bairim répondit que je restai le plus fort des Papa, clarifiant rapidement que Lucius restait le plus fort des Pada. Je tirai la langue, moqueur, tout en continuant d'avancer jusqu'à la barrière. Une fois devant les portes, je les ouvris et regardai Bairim.

— Tu souhaites encore retourner au chaud.

— Non non !

Il courut pour entrer dans la réserve et Lucius suivit, non sans m'embrasser une fois de plus.

— Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi, avoue.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je plaide coupable.

— Je vous condamne à une éternité à mes côtés dans ce cas.

Je souris et l'embrassai rapidement avant de voir arriver deux ombres au loin. Ils ne prenaient jamais longtemps pour venir à notre rencontre et cela me rendit triste, parce qu'Émeraude n'aurait pas droit à son vol, lui.

— N'oublie pas Bairim, regarde, mais ne touche pas, criai-je vu qu'il était déjà à plusieurs mètres devant nous.

— Oui oui !

— Pourquoi cette ombre dans ton regard ? me questionna Lucius tout en gardant un œil sur Bairim.

— Sur les deux, seul un aura le plaisir de voler avec Bairim, je suis triste pour celui qui n'y aura pas droit.

J'avais fait exprès de ne pas citer Émeraude, vu qu'il avait toujours autant de mal avec, mais pas avec Storme. Était-ce que ce dernier était beau nu ? Je secouai la tête et vis les deux Dragon arriver et se poser à une trentaine de mètres.

— Hey, mon chéri ? Viens un peu ici !

Il hésita mais nous rejoignit, trépignant presque sur place.

— Ça te dit ? demandai-je en restant évasif.

Je ne le laissai pas répondre et pris la main de Lucius avant d'avancer d'un pas rapide vers Storme.

— Désolé, vieux, murmurai-je en regardant Émeraude.

J'espérai qu'il m'ait entendu.

— Ça me dit quoi ? fit Bairim, visiblement hésitant mais déjà des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Ben, je viens de te le dire, rouspétai-je. Tu n'écoutes donc pas ce que je te dis ?

— Tu n'as rien dit du tout ! Pas vrai Pada ?

— Hm ? marmonna Lucius. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas écouté.

— Alors ? dit ensuite Bairim. Ça me dit quoi ?

Je stoppai, étant arrivés à une dizaine de mètres de Storme qui nous regardait intensément.

— Sûr ? demandai-je une fois de plus à Lucius.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible une fois notre accord donné. Bon, techniquement si, pour punir Bairim s'il n'était vraiment pas sage mais cela n'était pas encore arrivé. Et la seule fois qu'il avait désobéi, il était tombé chez Draco et s'était ouvert le genou. D'ailleurs, j'avais hâte qu'ils rentrent de vacances ces deux-là, parce que la vie était un peu plus compliquée en devant garder Bairim avec nous constamment. Mais je pouvais les comprendre de vouloir souffler et puis, ils n'étaient partis que pour deux petites semaines. Lucius regarda Storme à son tour puis acquiesça :

— Certain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, dis-je à Bairim qui tentait de suivre la conversation.

— Je ne sais pas... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Je dirais, hum, fis-je semblant de réfléchir. Tu peux aller vers Storme et voler avec lui, si tu le souhaites. Seulement, ajoutai-je avant qu'il ne se mette à crier de joie, uniquement Storme pour commencer.

— Pour de vrai ? Je peux voler avec Storme ?

— Oui, à condition qu'il soit prudent. Et que tu restes à notre vue pour débuter.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Émeraude et nous demanda :

— Pourquoi pas Raude ?

— Parce que tu es trop jeune et que si tu voles avec Raude, tu voudras aussi voler avec d'autres Dragons. Storme est un bon début, tu ne penses pas ?

— Oui oui oui oui ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant presque de joie. Merciii !

Il fonça vers Storme avant de s'arrêter et de revenir vers nous pour nous prendre dans ses bras tour à tour. Il repartit quelques secondes plus tard à peine et grimpa sur le dos de Storme assez aisément.

— Tu as vu ça ? soufflai-je émerveillé.

— J'ai vu, sourit Lucius en venant se coller dans mon dos pour enrouler ses bras autour de moi.

Storme nous regarda une fois de plus puis décolla extrêmement doucement, s'élevant dans le ciel mètre par mètre tandis que Bairim avait un immense sourire qui lui barrait le visage. Nous le regardâmes une bonne petite demi-heure, volant sous le regard d'Émeraude qui était resté là malgré tout. Mais il semblait plus content que triste et j'en étais rassuré. J'hésitai à vouloir aller voler avec lui mais me dit qu'il valait mieux remettre ça à plus tard. Je voulais rester avec Lucius et regarder notre fils voler pour la première fois avec Storme. Lucius d'ailleurs se tendait à presque chaque virage que prenait Storme, mais ayant déjà volé sur lui, je pouvais affirmer qu'il volait vraiment doucement.

— C'est idiot, mais le voir comme ça me fait comprendre qu'il a grandit et qu'il nous quittera bientôt pour Poudlard.

— Hm. Dans deux petites années.

— C'est bien ce que je dis. Parfois, je le vois encore à quatre pattes tenter de monter sur mes genoux.

Et ce temps là me manquait de plus en plus.

— Sauf que ce temps est révolu... Du moins j'espère, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Émeraude remettra ça ? Tu le voudrais ? m'enquis-je en me retournant.

— Un nouveau mini-nous ne me dérangerait pas, même si je commence peut-être à me faire vieux. Mais je voudrais aussi qu'aucun Dragon ne soit mêlé à cela.

Je souris et l'embrassai, comprenant.

— Donc, la question est réglée, soufflai-je. Bon, on le rappelle ou on lui laisse encore cinq minutes ? Parce que je commence à avoir faim.

— Bairim, appela-t-il notre fils à la place. Encore cinq minutes et on y va, d'accord ?

— Oui Pada !

Je me replaçai dos contre Lucius et il m'enveloppa de ses bras à nouveau. Je regardai ensuite Bairim être heureux. Quand vint le moment, je fus relativement surpris qu'il vienne au premier appel. Storme se posa à quelques mètres de nous et Bairim descendit puis alla se placer devant la tête de Storme et lui un câlin, comme ça.

Sur sa gueule ? A portée de crocs ?

Je me tendis et allai le réprimander, mais il se sépara et vint à nous, nous prenant également dans nos bras.

— Je vous aime tellement, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

— Nous aussi mon chéri. Ça t'a plu ? demandai-je pour la forme en caressant sa joue afin d'effacer ses larmes de joies qui commençaient à couler.

— Beaucoup oui. Merci.

— De rien.

Lucius le serra dans ses bras et je proposai qu'on rentre à la maison. Je saluai Émeraude puis expira l'air avant de s'envoler, tournant autour de nous avant de filer à l'intérieur de la réserve. Je souris alors et compris qu'il ne nous en voulait pas le moins du monde.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucius et moi venions de faire l'amour et j'avais juste enfilé un pantalon lâche, voyant le soleil monter de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. J'étais de garde de nuit et du coup, c'était une sorte de dimanche câlin et Bairim n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, histoire de profiter un peu tous les trois, même si cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement.

— Le seul bon côté quand il sera à Poudlard, murmurai-je dans le silence de la chambre. C'est que nous allons pouvoir faire tout ce que l'on veut.

— En effet, sourit-il. Tout ce que l'on veut, quand on veut, et où on veut.

J'allai ajouter que je pourrais me balader à poil, si je le voulais, mais la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit et Bairim demanda :

— Je peux venir ?

— Oui, répondis-je en me décalant, sachant qu'il aimait se placer entre nous.

Il sourit et vint nous rejoindre, non sans donner un mauvais à coup à Lucius.

— Hey, si tu me l'abîmes à cet endroit, tu seras privé de vol de Dragon à vie.

— Pardon Pada, je suis désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès, ajouta-t-il ensuite en me regardant.

Lucius passa sa main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant un « c'est pas grave ».

— Sinon, toujours aussi heureux de la journée d'hier ? fis-je en plaçant mes bras derrière ma tête.

— Oui ! J'ai rêvé que je volais avec Storme cette nuit mais c'était encore plus vrai que les autres fois !

— Ravi pour toi mon pote, soufflai-je.

Bairim rit quelque peu et j'entendis Lucius soupirer d'exaspération. Il le prit ensuite contre lui et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

— Attention, je vais être jaloux, les prévins-je.

— Tu es toujours jaloux, répliqua mon mari avec un sourire.

Il tendit néanmoins son bras et je le pris, déposant un baiser sur sa peau avant de le relâcher. Néanmoins, Bairim attrapa son bras au passage et posa ses doigts sur la marque des ténèbres.

— Je suis assez grand maintenant ?

Je regardai Lucius, vu que c'était à lui répondre à cette question. Il se pinça les lèvres et frotta son pouce contre ses doigts avant d'observer notre fils un moment puis de finir par acquiescer. Lucius se redressa et s'assit correctement sur le lit puis se tourna vers Bairim sans cependant le regarder dans les yeux.

— Comme tu le sais maintenant, il y a les sorciers, les moldus et les nés-moldus.

Bairim acquiesça et Lucius reprit :

— Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais des idées très arrêtées sur le monde et comment il devait fonctionner. J'étais un Sang-Pur et je pensais qu'il était préférable que les Sang-Pur ne se mélangent pas aux Moldus ou Nés-moldus et je ne les aimais pas non plus. J'ai rencontré... quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes idées que moi et j'ai décidé de l'aider à accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Seulement, c'était quelqu'un de très mauvais et il a fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal également. Et cette marque, c'était quelque chose qu'il donnait à ceux qui travaillaient avec lui.

— Du mal ? Tu as frappé des gens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

— Pas avec mes mains non, souffla Lucius. Je les ai blessés... avec ma baguette principalement.

Bairim me regarda avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Lucius.

— Pourquoi Papa n'a pas la marque mais que Draco a la même ?

— Parce que Papa n'a pas travaillé avec ou pour cette personne. Il s'est battu contre, au contraire. Tout comme Harry. Quant à Draco...

Lucius se mordit les lèvres et me jeta un coup d'œil rapidement avant d'expirer profondément.

— Je l'ai entrainé avec moi. Le Lord, enfin, la mauvaise personne, voulait qu'il nous rejoigne et je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela. Draco n'a rien fait de mal, il a été obligé de faire certaines choses mais c'est ma faute, pas la sienne.

— Tu t'es battu contre Papa ? demanda Bairim choqué.

— Non. Non je..., hésita Lucius. Pas contre Papa. Contre... Contre Papy, tes oncles Fred, George et Ron ainsi que contre Hermione et Ginny. Et Harry.

Bairim se tourna rapidement vers moi, les larmes yeux.

— C'est pas vrai ce qu'il dit, hein ? C'est une blague, c'est une blague, répéta-t-il.

— Non mon chéri. Je suis désolé, fis-je en caressant sa joue.

Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Lucius et dit d'une voix bizarre :

— En fait, t'es qu'un méchant !

Lucius ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il ensuite. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait et je... je suis désolé Bairim.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et descendit du lit, filant vers la porte sans se retourner avant de quitter la chambre. Je me dépêchai de prendre Lucius dans mes bras, embrassant son front.

— Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas, affirmai-je. Il est sous le choc.

— Oui, apprendre que son père est un monstre peut faire ce genre d'effet, dit-il d'une voix étrange.

— Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as fait du mal, mais tu n'as tué personne. Veux-tu que j'aille le voir ?

Je ne voulais pas y aller s'il ne souhaitait pas que je le fasse, même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

— Vas-y, souffla-t-il. Je vais aller prendre une douche et...

Il embrassa ma tempe puis se leva et sortit de la chambre sans croiser mon regard une seule fois. Devais-je le réconforter, ou aller voir Bairim en premier ? Bordel ! Je me levai et me hâtai d'aller dans la chambre de Bairim. Je frappai deux petits coups et passai ensuite la tête, ouvrant légèrement. Je le vis recroquevillé sur son lit, les yeux rougis et remplis de larmes.

— Je peux entrer ?

Il haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Je pénétrai dans la chambre et refermai la porte, avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.

— Je sais que cela peut... te faire du mal, commençai-je. Mais Pada est devenu bon, gentil. Il t'aime et regrette ses actes passés. Et il a payé en purgent sa peine.

Je me rendis compte qu'il était trop jeune pour tout bien comprendre et je soupirai, l'attirant à moi.

— Il a voulu faire du mal à Harry ! sanglota-t-il. Et Papy, et tata Ginny et... Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il est méchant comme ça ?

— Était, insistai-je. Pada n'a pas eu un bon papa comme toi, il était méchant et a éduqué Lucius comme lui. Et comme ce méchant Monsieur a montré les mêmes idées, il l'a suivit, en pensant bien faire. Mais cet homme a menacé sa famille, la maman de Draco et Draco lui-même après un certains temps, mais Pada était enfermé dans le côté méchant de cet homme. Il a fait du mal, c'est vrai, à des gens de notre famille, mais ne l'ont-ils pas pardonné ? N'ont-ils pas pardonnés Draco et lui ? Et moi ? Penses-tu que je pourrais l'aimer s'il était toujours méchant ?

Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien expliqué sans trop rentrer dans les détails et encore moins si j'avais dit les bonnes choses ou non, mais j'espérais que Bairim allait voir que Lucius n'était plus l'homme qu'il était avant.

— Ça veut dire que j'ai un autre Papy et qu'il est méchant ? Est-ce que moi aussi je vais être méchant ? Je veux pas être méchant Papa, je veux pas faire du mal.

— Non, ce monsieur est mort il y a longtemps. Et Draco n'est pas méchant, tout comme Pada. Pourquoi le serais-tu ?

— Je sais pas, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Et plus important, penses-tu que Storme ou Raude te laisseraient devenir méchant ?

Je m'étais apprêté à lui demander si Storme et Raude nous auraient permis de l'avoir, Lucius et moi, mais me retint. Nous ne lui avions encore jamais expliqué et pour le moment, les Dragons ne semblaient pas lui en avoir parlé, ce qui était tant mieux.

— Je sais pas, répéta Bairim. Je... Je sais pas.

— Pada t'aime très fort, plus fort que moi, soufflai-je en caressant ses cheveux. Et je suis certain qu'il s'en veut pour le mal qu'il a fait dans le passé.

Je relevai son visage et souris, en chuchotant :

— Je détestai Lucius à son arrivée. Vraiment. Mais j'ai vu l'homme bon en lui, et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Et tu es né, de notre amour. Et regarde Harry, il était l'adversaire direct du méchant, mais il a pardonné à Pada. Comme tout le monde ici.

— Hm. Je... je peux rester tout seul un peu s'il te plaît ?

— Okay.

J'embrassai son front et quittai la chambre. Je me rendis à la salle de bains sans attendre et frappai avant d'entrer, seulement, la porte était verrouillée.

— Lucius ? Mon Amour ?

Seul le silence me répondit.

— Mon Amour, insistai-je.

N'ayant aucune réponse et la porte étant fermée, je secouai la tête et me dis que préparer le petit-déjeuner était une bonne idée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je mangeais tout seul, comme un con, quand la sonnette retentit. Je grognai et me dis que les gens pouvaient aller se faire voir, seulement la sonnette fonctionna une nouvelle fois. Lucius boudant toujours dans la salle de bain et Bairim toujours dans sa chambre, je me levai de mauvaise grâce et descendis ouvrir.

— Vous ?

Je me décalai, surpris qu'ils n'aient pas emprunté le réseau de cheminette. Seulement, je remarquai qu'Harry tenait la main d'un petit garçon... noir.

— Heu... bonjour, soufflai-je en me grattant la tête.

Puis, me sentant mal à l'aise pour je ne savais quoi, je m'empressai de dire d'une voix plus enjouée :

— Entrez, entrez !

Ils entrèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis Draco me demanda :

— Tu es tout seul ?

— Non, Lucius boude dans la salle de bain, et Bairim pleure dans sa chambre... Enfin, peut-être. Et qui est ce jeune homme ? demandai-je curieux.

Il devait avoir entre cinq et sept ans, peut-être huit. Ou peut-être moins, je n'étais pas très doué pour déterminé l'âge des enfants en fait.

— Et bien... c'est Kevin, hésita Harry.

— Comment ça, intervint Draco. Papa boude et Bairim pleure ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— La marque, soufflai-je. Mais montez, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Mais je me stoppai et fis demi-tour, avant de m'accroupir et de présenter ma main :

— Salut Kevin, moi c'est Charlie.

— Bonjour, répondit-il en attrapant ma main timidement.

Je la lui serrais puis me relevai et passai devant.

— Installez-vous, je reviens rapidement.

Je montais à l'étage et allai dans la chambre de Bairim.

— Eh petit cachotier ! Sais-tu qui vient d'arriver à la maison ?

J'avais pris une voix joyeuse, espérant le tirer de son état.

— Qui ça ? fit-il en relevant la tête.

— Un certain Kevin. Vois-tu qui s'est ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il souffla :

— Il est vraiment là ?

— Oui, pourquoi te mentirai-je ? Harry et Draco sont là également.

— Cool ! sourit-il en descendant de son lit.

Il sortit de sa chambre et j'espérais que Lucius serait aussi coopératif. Je retournai frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, mais ne reçus que du silence, une fois de plus. Je m'assis au sol, posant le dos contre la porte et dis :

— Je sais que tu es triste, et blessé. Et je le comprends, mais ce n'est pas en restant enfermé dans cette salle de bain comme une demoiselle en détresse que les choses iront mieux. Et puis Harry et Draco sont rentrés de vacances et... ils ne sont pas venus... les mains vides. Veux-tu bien sortir ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, l'entendis-je soupirer après quelques secondes.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si Bairim me regarde comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, je vais encore fondre en larmes... comme une demoiselle en détresse comme tu dis si bien.

— Lucius, c'est un enfant. Il va certainement te regarder comme ça quelques jours et puis, ça sera oublié. Tu ne vas pas fuir ?

— C'est mon fils et il me déteste. Et il a raison...

— Il ne te déteste pas. J'en suis certain. Il avait juste peur d'être un méchant. Nous avons eu une discussion et je pense qu'il a compris. Viens au moins saluer les jeunes.

— Laisse-moi deux minutes, j'arrive.

Bon, c'était déjà un bon début. Je retournai au salon et m'excusai, demandant ensuite qui voulait boire quoi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je regardai tout le monde, face au silence présent. Une fois les boissons servies, Lucius n'avait pas trainé et avait été surpris de la présence de Kevin tout comme moi. Et quand Harry et Draco avaient expliqué qu'en réalité c'était leur fils adoptif, j'avais limite voulu sauter de joie pour eux. Nous avions alors appris qu'ils avaient lancés des démarches côtés moldus depuis maintenant quelques années sans espoirs.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

Et depuis deux semaines, ils avaient ce petit jeune homme chez eux, l'accueillant convenablement, lui laissant le temps de prendre ses marques et surtout, d'apprivoiser le monde magique.

Lucius avait serré Draco et Harry dans ses bras, tout comme moi, évitant le regard de Bairim malgré tout. Donc, il ne s'avait surement pas que ce dernier le regardait de temps en temps et semblait tiraillé. Toujours était-il que ce petit Kevin originaire d'Afrique venait agrandir la famille.

Il avait cinq ans et demi et semblait accepter le monde magique assez facilement, et ses nouveaux papas semblaient eux des plus heureux. J'espérais que cela allait durer.

— Bon, nous allons vous laisser, notre portoloin pour l'Angleterre est pour dans une petite heure, fit Harry en se levant.

— Repassez quand vous voulez, dis-je en me levant. Et enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance Kevin.

— Moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire hésitant.

— La prochaine fois que tu viendras, Lucius te fera goûter à ses gâteaux.

Il acquiesça vivement et Lucius le salua à son tour avant de dire au revoir à Harry et Draco. Ces derniers quittèrent ensuite la maison en empruntant le réseau de cheminette et je me retournai immédiatement vers Bairim qui regardait pour sa part Lucius, qui était lui focalisé sur les verres vides présent sur la table.

— Bon, que fait-on ? demandai-je.

Lucius haussa les épaules puis se leva et emporta les verres vides en cuisine.

— Ça va mon chéri ? demandai-je.

— Pada est fâché ? me questionna Bairim en retour.

— Non, il est triste, mais pas fâché.

— Pourquoi il est triste ?

— Parce qu'il croit que tu ne l'aimes plus comme avant.

— Ah.

— Est-ce le cas ? murmurai-je hésitant.

— Est-ce qu'il va encore faire du mal ?

— Non, non bien sûr que non.

— Alors ça va.

— Tu devrais aller le voir, proposai-je.

Je lui montrai la cuisine où Lucius avait disparu et qui semblait ne plus vouloir en sortir. Bairim me regarda et sembla hésiter un moment avant de rejoindre la cuisine doucement. Je souris et me dis que les laisser tranquille était la meilleure chose à faire. Je m'installai sur le divan et pris un des bouquins sous la table, histoire de m'occuper.

**OoOoOoOoO**

— Bon, on va dire au revoir au camp, puis tu auras quelques minutes pour dire au revoir aux Dragons et en route pour l'Angleterre, okay ?

Le portoloin était réglé du coup, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de prendre du retard.

— Il n'a rien oublié, nous pouvons y aller, fit Lucius en revenant, tout en faisant léviter la malle que Bairim avait voulu faire tout seul.

Je tendis le bras pour que notre fils le prenne et je fis un clin d'œil à Lucius avant de transplaner au camp. Bairim courut rapidement à l'intérieur et je le suivis, voyant exceptionnellement tout le monde.

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas que l'un d'entre nous raterait son départ ? me taquina Johanna.

— Si, je l'avais pensé.

Lucius arriva et salua tout le monde.

— Tt, pour qui nous prends-tu ? râla gentiment Isaac. T'es prêt mon grand ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bairim qui hocha la tête énergiquement.

Bairim serra chaque personne dans ses bras, s'attardant sur Geoffroy.

— Tu nous enverras du courrier, d'accord ? lui demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

— Oui oui, promis... papy.

J'écarquillai les yeux, comme tout le monde et jetai un œil à Lucius pour voir sa réaction. Mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules puis de sourire légèrement à Geoffroy. Ce dernier serra de nouveau Bairim dans ses bras avant de le repousser gentiment et de dire :

— Allez file dans la réserve, tu vas être en retard sinon.

Bairim lui adressa un immense sourire puis sortit en courant.

— On se revoit ce soir, affirmai-je. À plus !

Je quittai le bâtiment avec Lucius et je rejoignis rapidement la barrière où trépignai Bairim.

— Ouvre Papa ! Vite vite !

Je ris mais le fis de bon cœur. Comme à chaque fois, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir Storme et Émeraude, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait en plus Silvery et Hiou. Bairim alla serrer dans ses bras Storme et fis un signe de main aux autres.

— Lucius ?

Il serait bon au moins qu'il puisse les saluer un peu mieux. Il échangea un regard avec Storme avant d'acquiescer.

— Mon chéri ! Tu peux leur dire au revoir.

Il dut comprendre car il courut comme une flèche vers Émeraude. Il alla ensuite saluer les deux autres qui s'envolèrent rapidement.

— Bairim ! On va devoir y aller.

Il me regarda et sembla triste. Il retourna auprès de Storme et revint ensuite le visage triste.

— Ne fait pas cette tête, tu le verras aux vacances de Noël.

— Oui, c'est vrai !

Il ne sourit pas malgré tout et nous rejoignîmes les portes.

— Attendez-moi !

Je me retournai, et fus choqué de voir... un homme nu. Et cela devait être Storme. Arrivé devant nous, il changea de forme et ressembla plus à un enfant âgé de...

— Oh !

Je commençai à comprendre.

— Storme ? dit Bairim, un immense sourire sur le visage et les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allai te laisser ?

Je fus stupéfait et regardai Lucius, le félicitant mentalement des cours qu'il avait donnés à Storme. Mon mari leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

— Tu veux dire que tu viens avec moi à Poudlard ? demanda Bairim.

— Oui. Je dois te protéger mon Prince, et cela partout.

— Bairim, le repris-je. Évite le terme Prince s'il te plait.

— Bien entendu. Bairim, sourit Storme ensuite, puis-je t'emprunter quelques vêtements ?

— Oui oui bien sûr ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens vraiment avec moi ! C'est trop cool !

Il alla vers Storme et lui prit la main avant de le tirer à sa suite jusque devant sa malle que Lucius posa au sol. Il enfila des habits et je les pressai ensuite à sortir. Une fois en dehors de la réserve, je dis :

— Restez là, je reviens.

Je courus rapidement rejoindre les autres et entrai tout en disant :

— Storme est un humain, il va à Poudlard avec Bairim. Ne le cherchez pas dans la réserve. À ce soir !

Je sortis aussi sec et je pus entendre que tout le monde m'avait suivi. Je pris Bairim par la main et Lucius en fis de même avec Storme et nous transplanâmes au Ministère Roumain alors que Geoffroy avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose.

Maintenant, le plus dur était de subir ma famille entière à la gare, de voir partir Bairim et Storme et surtout, surtout, contacter Minerva, actuelle directrice de Poudlard pour faire entrer Storme, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

**POV** **Lucius**

Charlie ne pouvant aller le chercher, c'était moi qui m'était dévoué pour aller chercher Bairim ainsi que Storme, ou plutôt Neil, à la gare. Je n'avais pas été super ravi, loin de là, parce que les sorciers anglais étaient toujours aussi réfractaire à ma présence parmi eux. J'aperçus Ron et Hermione sur le quai de la gare et je les rejoignis. Je fis abstraction des regards rivés sur moi et les saluai puis embrassai Hugo sur la joue. Il était né trois ans plus tôt et avait agrandi la famille Weasley.

Le train arriva en gare et je vis bientôt mon fils et Storme sortirent de la rame dans leurs robes noires et jaunes de Poufsouffle, et Storme avait sa main sur l'épaule de Bairim. McGonagall nous avait envoyée pas moins de cinq courriers au début d'année pour nous dire que Bairim avait eu quelques problèmes avec des élèves n'appréciant pas son nom de famille mais que Storme s'en était chargé. Ce dernier passait d'ailleurs plus de temps en retenue qu'en cours mais au moins, Bairim était en sécurité et plus personnes ne l'embêtait. Jamais. Mon fils se précipita dans mes bras et je le serrai contre moi, adressant un signe de tête à Storme. Bairim n'était parti que quelques mois mais la maison avait vraiment semblé vide sans lui. Heureusement, Kevin passait pas mal de soirées à la maison en attendant que ses parents ferment le magasin.

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et nous sortîmes de la gare et attendîmes à peine cinq minutes avant que le Portoloin ne nous emmène à la réserve. Bairim dit au revoir à Storme puis rentra saluer les autres gardiens tandis que j'accompagnai le Dragon à l'intérieur de la réserve. Lui et moi n'avions plus discuté depuis son départ à Poudlard avec mon fils quatre mois plus tôt et j'avais quelques questions à lui poser. Nous passâmes le portail puis marchâmes quelques secondes et je l'arrêtai quand il commença à se déshabiller.

— Je voudrais savoir, avant que tu ne te retransformes. Je vois et comprends à présent pourquoi tu voulais des cours d'anglais, mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé à moi ?

Après tout, c'était Charlie le grand ami des Dragons, pas moi.

— Bairim préférait apprendre avec toi, et puis de toute manière, mes fonctions sont centrées sur Le Prince et toi. Charlie est l'entière responsabilité de notre Roi.

— Comment ça, tes fonctions sont centrées sur le... Bairim et moi ?

Je détestais toujours autant qu'il appelle mon fils son prince s'il appelait ensuite Émeraude le roi. Il n'était pas son foutu père !

— Et puis, ajoutai-je avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Vue l'estime que ton stup... que ton roi nous porte, plus particulièrement à moi d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

— Je suis toujours en charge de la protection de l'enfant et de la... du second parent. Tu es donc sous ma protection. Si un jour le Pr... Bairim, Charlie et toi étiez en danger, je ne m'occuperai que de vous deux en premier lieu. C'est comme ça. Avant, il y avait les gardiens du Roi, mais ils ont disparus, comme beaucoup d'entre nous.

— Ah. D'accord. Je te rendrais tes vêtements quand vous repartirez pour Poudlard.

Il acquiesça et se déshabilla puis me donna ses habits avant de se retransformer en Dragon et de s'envoler. Je regagnai quant à moi le bâtiment et sourit en entendant Bairim chanter les louanges de Poudlard.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me postai à côté des autres parents et grands-parents et attendis la fin des classes. Comme tous les vendredis, je venais chercher Kevin à l'école et je le ramenai ensuite à la maison où je lui faisais son goûter avant de l'aider à faire ses devoirs et de jouer ou colorier avec lui.

Les premiers rapports avaient été plutôt difficile en premier lieu parce qu'il était assez timide, mais maintenant, il faisait purement et simplement partie de la famille.

Deux ou trois autres parents réguliers me saluèrent et je les saluai en retour avec un sourire. Contrairement à quand j'avais été à King Cross chercher Bairim et Storme, ici personne ne me regardait de travers.

La sonnerie retentit et il ne tarda pas à arriver en courant. Je le pris dans mes bras quelques secondes puis nous regagnâmes tranquillement l'appartement avant que je ne lui prépare des crêpes que je lui servis avec un verre de lait. Il me raconta sa journée puis je l'aidai à faire ses devoirs un moment. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, nous jouâmes aux échecs et je me dis que Draco avait déjà dû lui donner des cours parce qu'il était extrêmement doué pour un enfant de huit ans. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, je le ramenai chez lui puis revint à la maison attendre le retour de Charlie. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, je montai au dernier étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bairim.

Je secouai la tête en avisant le désordre et commençai à ramasser des vêtements, des livres et des dessins qui trainaient un peu partout. Décidemment, il était décidément bien comme son père. Une fois terminé, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je sortis de la chambre juste à temps pour voir Charlie arriver à l'étage.

— Pris en flagrant délit de déprime.

— Je ne déprime pas, répliquai-je immédiatement.

— Moi aussi il me manque. Et il n'est qu'en deuxième année. Puis, il aura fini et fera sa vie. Y a de quoi déprimer.

— Ta garde s'est bien passée ?

— Oui, comme d'habitude. Et toi ta journée ?

— Ça a été. Fatigué ? lui demandai-je avec un léger sourire.

Il sourit en retour et souffla :

— Oui, très très fatigué, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Je t'écoute.

— On est invité par Hulrick et Moliva en ville.

— Et nous devons y être pour quelle heure ?

— Et bien, vu que j'ai trainé avec Carlos et Penelope, et que nous allons vite fait bien fait tirer un coup, on sera en retard d'une petite dizaine de minutes, si on s'y met maintenant.

— Hm.

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres et je le rejoignis avant de me coller contre lui et de retirer son haut, tirant ensuite sur les liens de son pantalon tout en mordillant et léchant la peau de son cou.

Après tout, Charlie avait raison, nous pouvions maintenant faire ce que nous voulions, quand nous voulions et où nous le voulions.

**POV** **Charlie**

J'avais mal la tête, mais cela était entièrement ma faute. J'avais bu énormément la veille et je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même pour ça. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je tendis le bras mais ne rencontrai que du vide. Je soupirai, me souvenant puis me redressai.

Avisant le soleil déjà levé, je vérifiai l'heure et grognai. Je sortis du lit prestement, mon mal de crâne empirant et me rendis à la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Bordel, comment avais-je pu louper mon réveil ?

Je ne pouvais pas être en retard, surtout cette fois-ci. Une fois lavé et séché, je retournai dans la chambre et sautai dans les premiers habits qui me passaient sous la main et enfilai mes bottes.

Je descendis ensuite les deux étages et sortis rapidement. Je courus, priant pour ne pas avoir raté le départ et enfin la ruelle en vue, je m'y engouffrais et transplanai au Ministère Roumain. Je me dépêchai ensuite de rejoindre la section Portoloin international et vis Carlos, à la limite de la colère.

— C'est bon, excuse-moi. Mais je suis là et puis, tu serais parti sans moi, donc ça ne change rien.

— Ça change que tu es en retard, et je ne pense franchement pas que ce soit le jour pour ça !

— Pas ma faute, marmonnai-je.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le point de départ et à peine une minute plus tard, nous étions emportés. Avec mon mal de tête, j'eus envie de vomir en atterrissant au Ministère Anglais et Carlos posa sa main sur mon épaule.

— C'est bon, juste mon estomac qui est retourné.

Il rit et ce son me donna envie de crier qu'il la ferme, mais ça ne serait pas productif. Nous nous rendîmes à la zone de transplanage et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions à King Cross. Avec la foule, nous dûmes jouer des coudes pour trouver le clan et après cinq minutes de recherche, je vis enfin une tête rousse.

— Ils sont là-bas, dis-je.

Nous fûmes rapidement près d'eux et je saluai tous le monde. À peine avais-je fini de serrer Ginny dans mes bras que le train à vapeur entra en gare. Je souris, heureux que mon fils revienne à la maison pour deux mois. Il me manquait énormément.

— Bordel, vous aviez le cœur déchiré à chaque fois ? soufflai-je en regardant papa et maman.

— Quand l'un de vous restait à la maison, ça allait encore mais vers la fin, c'était de plus en plus dur oui.

Je hochai la tête et quand la locomotive s'arrêta, je quittai le groupe pour aller au devant. Je vis rapidement Bairim et "Neil" descendre.

— Hey, criai-je pour qu'ils me voient.

Bairim me fit un grand sourire et ils me rejoignirent rapidement. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras, le serrant.

— Hey mon grand, comme tu m'as manqué.

Je le repoussai ensuite et saluai Storme.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi. Pada n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Bairim.

Je secouai la tête et avouai :

— Certains choses ont changée depuis les dernières vacances. Il m'a quitté. Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Attends, quoi ? bafouilla-t-il après avoir blanchi. Comment ça, il t'a quitté ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Non mais attends, il t'a pas quitté-quitté, pas vrai ?

— Si si, mais baisse d'un ton, personne n'est au courant à part Harry et Draco. J'ai... C'est une longue histoire. Je t'en parlerais à la maison. Mais oui, quitté-quitté mon chéri.

En voyant ses yeux s'humidifier, je m'empressai de dire :

— C'est bon, c'est la vie. Je vais bien et je pense qu'il va bien également. Il a quelqu'un. Un de ses clients. Il est heureux.

— Mais... c'est... Comment est-ce arrivé ? Il t'a trompé avec ce type ? J'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-il en passant ses paumes sur ses yeux humides. Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?

— Tu étais à Poudlard et puis, tu es grand. Bon, allez, on y va, le temps de boire un bon chocolat chaud et on rentre.

Je le poussai vers les autres et embrassai les enfants.

— On y va ? demandai-je à Carlos et Penelope, vu que cette dernière venait le premier mois au camp.

— Oui, vous êtes prêts ?

Je hochai la tête et nous nous rendîmes au café de la gare afin de boire quelque chose, avec ma famille au complet, avant que nous retournions prendre le Portoloin. Une fois de retour en Roumanie, nous transplanâmes au camp et sans attendre, sachant que Storme n'aimait pas son apparence, je le ramenai dans la réserve où il reprit rapidement sa forme originale, rugissant et crachant ses flammes.

— À demain, fis-je en repartant.

Bairim sortit du bâtiment où il avait été saluer les autres et je le rejoignis.

— Allez viens, on rentre à la maison, soufflai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Il acquiesça et se blottit contre moi. Je souris et nous fis transplaner au salon. À peine étions-nous arrivés, que je pus entendre :

— Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, je pus entendre venant des escaliers menant au magasin :

— Charlie, Bairim, c'est vous ?

— Oui, répondis-je en riant. As-tu fini ? criai-je en retour.

— Dans quinze minutes. Pourquoi ne descendez-vous pas ?

Je pris la main de Bairim qui ne cessait de regarder tour à tour les escaliers, puis moi. Une fois en bas, je n'attendis pas et embrassai Lucius rapidement.

— On vient juste de revenir.

— Attendez, intervint Bairim, les sourcils froncés. Je croyais que vous étiez séparé.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Lucius.

— Papa a dit que tu l'avais trompé avec un de tes clients et que tu l'avais quitté pour lui.

— Et je n'en reviens pas que tu l'ais cru, ris-je. C'était une blague, ajoutai-je.

Ses lèvres formèrent un « o » parfait puis il plissa les yeux de colère et s'approcha de moi avant de me coller son poing dans la figure. Il prit ensuite Lucius dans ses bras puis repartit à l'étage en criant :

— Je suis puni, je sais, je serais dans ma chambre si vous me cherchez !

Je me frottai la mâchoire et ris en regardant Lucius. Seulement, le regard noir qu'il m'envoya me fit cesser.

— Quoi, c'était juste une blague.

— Charlie. La prochaine fois que tu racontes ce genre de choses à notre fils, je te quitterai vraiment pour l'un de mes clients. Lui au moins, aura peut-être un sens de l'humour potable.

Je me renfrognai et quittai le rez-de-chaussée tout en marmonnant que mes blagues n'étaient jamais comprises.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand Lucius avait eu terminé de préparer sa grosse commande et qu'il avait livré cette dernière, j'en avais profité pour aller m'excuser à Bairim qui m'avait pardonné, précisant qu'il ne regrettait par contre pas son coup de poing. Bon, je l'avais cherché, mais l'idée m'était venue comme ça à sa question et je ne regrettai pour ma part pas ma blague, même si je ne la referais plus jamais, suite à la menace de Lucius. Nous étions maintenant tous à table pour le dîner, et Bairim venait de nous raconter son année.

— Quelqu'un veut encore du vin ? demandai-je en me relevant.

— Non, dit Lucius, et toi non plus, merci.

— Pourquoi ? fis-je en reprenant malgré tout place.

— Parce que sinon, tu vas encore t'effondrer comme une masse dans moins d'une heure.

— Okay, soupirai-je. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne savais pas que Draco avait une aussi belle descente.

— Hm. Ou alors c'est toi qui ne tiens pas l'alcool.

— Au fait, intervint Bairim, Lornia arrive dans deux semaines.

J'allai répondre à Lucius, mais regardai à la place Bairim.

— Lornia ? C'est qui ça ?!

— Qui est Lornia ? demanda Lucius en même temps.

— Ma petite-amie.

— Ta... Depuis quand as-tu une petite-amie ? le questionna mon mari.

Je clignai pour ma part des yeux, Bairim n'ayant jamais parlé de ce genre de relation lors de ses retours à la maison ou dans ses lettres.

— Petite-amie, répétai-je. Comme dans « je fourre ma langue dans sa bouche » ?

— Papa !

— Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on t'a fait comment ? répliquai-je amusé.

Puis, je me figeai :

— Elle n'est pas enceinte au moins ? Et puis bordel tu n'as que dix-sept ans ! Tu dois d'abord penser à tes études, et il te reste encore une année à Poudlard. Tu es trop jeune.

— Trop jeune ? À quel âge tu as commencé à avoir des petits-amis toi ?

— Non, intervint Lucius avec un sourire, ce n'est pas une question à poser à ton père. Elle est dans quelle maison ?

— J'ai eu ma première vraie relation avec ton père et un autre essai en septième année, répondis-je fièrement à mon fils. Donc, tu es trop jeune ! Et oui, dans quelle maison est-elle ? demandai-je curieux malgré tout.

— Serdaigle. Et attend, tu veux dire qu'entre ta septième année et ta rencontre avec Pada, tu n'as rien... Ça ne t'a pas manqué ? Surtout considérant le fait que vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

— Non, avouai-je honnêtement. Donc... tu insinues que tu as... déjà... hum ?

Merlin, mon fils avait véritablement grandi !

— Donc, dit-il plutôt. Elle va rester ici trois semaines, ses parents sont d'accord.

— Et nous, fit Lucius, notre accord est en option ?

— Ses parents étaient au courant avant nous ? Et non, je ne suis pas d'accord. On t'a juste deux mois et si elle vient, tu ne seras pas là. Non, désolé, mais non. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, soufflai-je amusé.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais réellement aucun problème au fait que cette fille vienne ici, c'était mieux ça que Bairim qui irait je ne savais où. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas !

— Si elle ne vient pas, j'irais chez elle et du coup, je serais encore moins là. Mais allez, s'il vous plait, en plus ses parents sont sympas mais je n'ai pas trop envie de passer les vacances avec des Moldus sans rien pouvoir faire de magique.

— Attends..., souffla Lucius. Ses parents sont moldus ?

— Oui. C'est une née-moldue. Je suis sûr que vous allez l'apprécier. Elle est gentille, souriante, intelligente, belle, gracieuse, polie...

— C'est bon, c'est bon, le coupai-je. C'est noté, tu l'aimes follement.

Je regardai Lucius et demandai :

— Ça te pose un problème qu'elle vienne trois semaines ?

— Je présume que non. Bairim, ton père et toi aurez juste à débarrasser le foutoir que vous avez mis dans la supposée chambre d'amis.

— Hum... pourquoi la chambre d'amis, souffla notre fils en rougissant étrangement.

— Parce que c'est en désordre depuis des années et qu'il serait temps que vous vous en occupiez.

— Oh... donc, ce n'est pas pour Lornia.

— Donc, tu l'as fait ! m'exclamai-je.

— Ce n'est pas tes affaires, rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

— Si. Mais soit, nous débarrasserons le dépotoir.

— Mais elle pourra dormir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? redemanda Bairim.

— Tu connais les sorts de silence ? marmonna Lucius.

— Oui, oui, affirma-t-il.

— Bien. Mais pas de bébé avant que tu ais ta propre maison. Si tu as des questions, Draco sera ravi d'y répondre. Sinon, on passe au dessert ?

— Pas de problème avec ça, fis-je en lui donnant mon assiette vide.

Bairim en fit de même puis il se mit à sourire bêtement.

Bordel, il était déjà perdu !

**The End**

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ou l'histoire, cela nous fera énormément plaisir. ****Sachez également que nous sommes à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions. **

**Merci également d'avoir été au rendez-vous avec cette fanfiction, de nous avoir consacré du temps. A très bientôt peut-être sur nos autres histoires.**

**Abby and Jes**


End file.
